HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE LIGHT AND DARK
by pottermania bis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ AU après le département des mystères. Harry voit à travers le jeu de Dumbledore et commence sa guerre à la fois contre le côté sombre et le côté de la lumière. Ron et Ginny bashing. HP/SS relation père-fils.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1:**

_Voici ma nouvelle traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par Priya Ashok, dont j'ai la permission pour traduire son histoire. Cette fiction est déconseillée aux fans de Dumby, Ron et Ginny. C'est un HP/SS sans slash mais plutôt dans une relation paternelle. _

_Je ne publierais pas aussi souvent que pour mon autre traduction, car comme vous l'avez remarqué les chapitres sont plutôt longs et je n'ai que deux ou trois chapitres d'avance._

_Voilà j'ai fini avec mon bla bla et je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire qui m'a passionnée._

Harry venait juste de perdre Sirius au Département des Mystères et Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie. L'année scolaire se terminait dans quinze jours, date à laquelle Harry devrait avoir fini son deuil. Après cela commençaient les vacances et avec elles l'arrivée des railleries et moqueries des Dursley. Ron et Hermione étaient à l'infirmerie, en compagnie de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Il avait été le seul déclaré en pleine forme par Mme Pomfresh ; les autres étant toujours en train de récupérer.

Neville et Luna seraient relâchés le lendemain, alors que Ron, Hermione et Ginny resteraient jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière de l'école qui régnait sur l'infirmerie avec une poigne de fer juge qu'ils soient aptes à être relâchés. Harry soupira amèrement alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs déserts de l'école qui était devenue sa maison ces cinq dernières années. Les cours avaient été annulés après les BUSES et de nombreux étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux plus tôt suite à la mise en lumière que Voldemort était bien vivant, en pleine forme et effrayant.

Aucune affection ne lui avait été montrée quand il était enfant et ses interrogations et prières la nuit consistaient en pourquoi Dieu l'avait laissé en vie quand ses parents avaient dû mourir. C'était à cause de cela qu'il avait dû vivre dans un placard à balais et travailler comme un esclave. Sa soif de connaissance avait été complètement écrasée par les Dursley et ses meilleurs devoirs avaient eu pour résultat de subtiles menaces et ensuite Harry avait été forcé de s'assurer qu'il n'avait jamais de meilleurs résultats que son cousin.

Au fil des ans, sa passion pour connaître et apprendre avait été ternie à un tel point qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant moyen au lieu de l'étudiant avide et rempli d'excitation et d'enthousiasme à apprendre de nouvelles choses qu'il avait été quand il était entré pour la première fois à l'école moldue.

Il ne sut jamais ce que c'était que d'être respecté pour soi et sa confiance en lui et son amour propre avaient pris un tel coup qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'extérioriser, ne donnant jamais son opinion à moins qu'on ne le lui demande expressément et même dans ce cas était très prudent et ne donnait jamais un avis contradictoire s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Une fois arrivé dans le monde magique, il avait été mis sur un piedestal et descendu tellement de fois au point de ne plus savoir où il se situait. Néanmoins il avait été ravi au début puisqu'il avait pensé que sa personne était reconnue à sa juste valeur. Quelle désillusion !

Sa tante et son oncle ne le désignaient que par le monstre ; l'appeler Harry aurait signifié lui montrer trop de respect. Le monde sorcier avait fait de même. Ils l'appellent le « garçon qui a survécu », quand il était dans ses bonnes grâces, aliéné mental, fou et un idiot qui recherche l'attention dans le cas contraire. De l'avis d'Harry c'était pire dans la mesure où avec les Dursley il y avait au moins une constante.

Ils lui ont toujours dit qu'ils le détestaient et ne voulaient pas de lui ; il était indigne d'amour et de respect, deux choses qui constituaient les bases de la vie selon Harry. Une bonne vie selon lui signifie être accepté pour ce que l'on est et être respecté. Deux choses qu'il n'a jamais connues dans sa vie. Ici dans le monde sorcier, on l'avait jeté la tête la première dans des choses qui n'étaient pas de son fait et il avait été forcé de les gérer.

Quand Sirius avait surgi dans sa vie il avait donné à Harry le courage d'espérer, d'oser se sentir voulu en tant que personne et non en tant que le vainqueur de Voldemort ou du garçon qui a survécu dont les seuls objectifs dans la vie sont de se plier aux caprices et envies du public et ensuite de disparaître de la circulation docilement.

Désormais, pensa Harry alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, une fois encore, après la mort de ses parents quand il avait vécu toutes ces années une vie indigne et sans amour, il s'était assuré que personne ne l'aimerait et qu'il n'aimerait personne. (Désolée mais en anglais la phrase n'a pas beaucoup de sens). Ce qui le rendait encore plus amer était le fait qu'il était responsable de la mort de la seule personne qui avait vu Harry dans le Monstre et le garçon qui a survécu.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de voir le paquet que Sirius lui avait donné ? Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à un elfe de maison qui avait toujours montré qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ? Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'enfuir quelque part ; quelque part où pouvoir guérir et panser ses blessures en privé, mais pour lui, même cela lui était refusé.

Il resta là un bon moment à fixer le mur en face de lui avec les yeux dans le vide, et ensuite, avec un soupir, partit en direction de l'infirmerie sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas être salué ou bombardé de questions par les nombreux admirateurs au sujet de Voldemort; les mêmes qui pensaient qu'il était fou il y a seulement encore quelques jours.

Il se lança un charme de silence alors qu'une première année avait entendu ses pas, et ne voyant personne avait glapie de terreur. Il se lança également un sort pour qu'on ne le remarque pas et lentement s'approcha de la porte de l'infirmerie. Hermione ne s'était pas encore réveillée et Ron et Ginny étaient debout bien que Madame Pomfresh ait insisté pour qu'ils restent au lit pendant au moins trois jours.

Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient grandes ouvertes comme toujours et Harry, oubliant qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité, un charme de silence et un pour ne pas être remarqué, regarda Ron qui était occupé à passer au crible les bonbons pour en trouver un qu'il aimait et dit, « Hé, Ron, Ginny, comment allez-vous ? »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'aucun son ne sortit et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était sous un sort de silence en plus de la cape d'invisibilité. Il était sur le point de retirer le sort de silence quand il y eut un flash et Fawkes apparut, avec un trill furieux ?

Harry fut stupéfait et déconcerté tandis qu'il stoppait ses actions et s'éloignait légèrement de Fawkes et avançait un peu plus près de Ron pour voir le sujet de cette note ; note si évidemment de Dumbledore.

Ron avait enlevé le fil qui attachait étroitement le rouleau et avait déroulé le parchemin. Il leva les yeux et regarda prudemment vers Hermione puis vers la porte.

« Ron, » Dit Ginny avec impatience, « Vas-tu arrêter de faire le tour de la pièce des yeux comme un idiot et lire ce que Dumbledore a écrit. Harry nous a juste rendu visite ce matin et ne viendra qu'après le diner comme il le fait tous les jours et Hermione est manifestement endormie. Ou alors donne-le-moi. Je m'en occuperais.»

« Oh ferme-la Ginny. Tu sais qu'Harry ne doit pas être au courant de nos connections avec Dumbledore, de la même façon qu'Hermione ne doit pas le savoir. Je suis simplement prudent. Donc tais-toi et laisse-moi lire.» Dit Ron sèchement

Harry était étonné et stupéfié. Ron et Ginny recevaient des lettres secrètes de Dumbledore dont Hermione et lui n'avaient aucune connaissance. Que se passait-il ? Harry s'avança un peu plus près, faisant attention à bien êtretotalement caché sous la cape et lança sur lui un nouveau charme de silence.

_« Il y aura un meeting de l'Ordre du cercle intérieur à 22h30 au quatrième étage derrière le portrait avec les fleurs, le mot de passe est Flowery. Veuillez vous assurer que Mlle Granger est endormie. Assurez-vous qu'Harry ne se montre pas. Fawkes sera votre escorte. Albus Dumbledore. » _La note prit feu et disparut.

Ron regarda Ginny qui avait l'air très pensive. « Pourquoi réclamer un meeting alors que ça ne fait que trois jours depuis le fiasco du Département des Mystères ? Je dois encore récupérer complètement, bien que tu sois en pleine forme. »

« Bien, cela doit être quelque chose de très important qu'il pense que nous devons savoir, au sujet d'Harry tu sais, et désormais il n'a qu'à s'occuper d'Harry puisqu'Hermione est endormie. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être de toute façon ? Au sujet d'Harry je veux dire, sinon il ne nous aurait pas appelé » Finit-elle pensivement.

« Bien, nous le serons ce soir à 22h30. Maintenant tais-toi, je vais dormir. » Ron se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Harry se retira lentement et continua à cette allure jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie et courut vers la bibliothèque où il s'assit, son cœur battant la chamade à cause de sa course et à cause de la confusion, colère mais surtout du sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Ron et Ginny parler.

Il resta assis là pendant une bonne heure, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il avait entendu et n'était que légèrement soulagé qu'Hermione ne soit pas impliquée dans ceci. Toujours est-il que c'était l'ultime trahison de la part de Ron et il sentit un mur de plus dans son cœur déjà meurtri et déchiré s'émietter et se briser alors que son amitié et confiance en Ron étaient réduites à néant.

Cela pouvait être quelque chose concernant les Weasleys, pensa-t-il désespérément. Mais alors pourquoi avoir un meeting de l'Ordre pour en discuter ? Dumbledore aurait pu juste venir et leur en parler. Et ils n'avaient pas du tout été surpris de voir Fawkes amener des lettres au sujet de réunions de l'Ordre. Donc étaient-ils dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

Les rouages du cerveau d'Harry se mettaient en place alors qu'il essayait de donner du sens à tout cela. Il n'y arriva pas et après quinze autres minutes à rester assis là il décida d'aller à cette réunion du cercle intérieur de l'Ordre et de voir par lui-même. Qui étaient les membres du cercle intérieur ? Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il refusa de penser que Sirius lui aussi, avait dû savoir au sujet de l'appartenance de Ron et Ginny au cercle intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se remettre de ce nouveau coup, si cela s'avérait être le cas.

Il redressa ses épaules et décida d'y aller avec sa cape d'invisibilité puis s'arrêta. Dumbledore avait su en deuxième année dans la cabane d'Hagrid qu'ils étaient là sous la cape d'invisibilité, et lors de sa première année aussi, quand il se dirigeait vers le miroir de Rised. Donc il devait trouver un autre moyen. Dumbledore pouvait aussi voir les auras et il saurait en un clin d'œil qu'Harry était là.

Il aurait souhaité qu'Hermione soit là. Elle aurait déjà trouvé quoi faire. Soudainement, il fut sincèrement heureux qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dans toute cette histoire avec l'Ordre.

Il soupira et marcha ensuite vers les étagères contenant des livres sur les enchantements. Il était autour de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Cela signifiait qu'il avait à peu près six heures pour trouver un moyen quand une pensée lui vint, le frustrant davantage. Maugrey, s'il était là serait capable de voir à travers n'importe quoi. Pendant une minute Harry devint désespéré quand il pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller, mais ensuite il décida d'essayer. Qui sait, il pourrait trouver des sorts qui pourraient aussi le cacher de l'œil de Maugrey.

Harry rechercha pendant six heures. Il ne put rien trouver. Il était tellement frustré qu'il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Il restait encore une autre pile de livres, mais la centaine de livres ou presque était inutile et il souhaita pour la millième fois qu'Hermione soit là. Il était presque dix heures et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Il soupira et prit le prochain livre sur la pile qu'il lui restait encore à lire et sous le livre qu'il venait de prendre se trouvait un énorme tome « comment être vraiment invisible » et dessus se trouvaient des photos d'auras et d'yeux magiques avec les mots « comment s'en cacher ? ». Il le prit avec impatience et à la hâte tourna les pages tandis qu'avec sa baguette il renvoyait tous les autres livres à leurs places, au cas où quelqu'un n'entre et ne le voit rechercher des livres sur l'invisibilité.

Ce livre lui donna la réponse au troisième chapitre au sujet des auras cachées et au sixième chapitre à propos de comment se cacher des instruments magiques tels que l'œil de Maugrey. Il ne réalisa pas que le livre était au-dessus du niveau des ASPICS et retint les deux sorts et les essaya tous les deux sur lui.

Cela lui prit à peu près douze essais avant d'obtenir le résultat décrit par le livre et il sentit un double picotement le traverser. Craignant d'être découvert, et l'excitation et la colère concernant ce qu'il allait trouver incitèrent Harry à se jeter un autre charme de silence ainsi qu'un charme pour ne pas être remarqué.

Il rechercha ensuite les contre sorts, prit un morceau de parchemin et nota les deux sorts et leurs contre sorts. Il était sur le point de fermer le livre quand il se souvint de Remus. Il se précipita vers la section sur les créatures du livre et lut le sort pour altérer votre odeur. Cela lui prit quinze essais et ensuite Harry renvoya le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à lancer correctement les sorts décrits par le livre mais il le saurait une fois qu'il aurait atteint sa cible, pensa-t-il avec crainte et marcha rapidement jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il restait dix minutes avant dix heures et il chuchota Flowery au moins huit fois, paniquant alors que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas avant de réaliser qu'il avait un charme de silence sur lui.

Harry le retira rapidement, chuchota Flowery, marcha dans la pièce qui était encore dans le noir et quand la porte se ferma, il fit vraiment sombre. Il relança le charme de silence sur lui-même et attendit que la porte s'ouvre afin qu'il puisse voir où il était. Il s'écarta de la porte vers le côté où il se trouvait en gardant ses mains sur le mur.

A dix heures piles, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry cligna des yeux face à la lumière, paniquant alors que Dumbledore et Maugrey entraient suivis par les autres. Les Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Shakelbot, Snape, MacGonnagall, Hagrid et Diggle. Harry les regarda tous avec stupéfaction. Cependant il n'y avait ni Ron ni Ginny. La note avait dit dix heures trente, donc il y avait manifestement une autre réunion après celle-ci.

Albus tapa dans ses mains et tout le monde se tut. « Premièrement nous observerons une minute de silence pour Sirius » Ils se levèrent tous et furent silencieux pendant une minute.

Puis ils discutèrent de divers sujets qui semblaient tous obscurs pour Harry. Ensuite Molly interrogea Dumbledore à son sujet.

« Comment va Harry, Albus ? J'ai vu Ron et Ginny, ils dormaient, mais comme Harry n'était pas là je n'ai pas pu le voir. » Molly avait l'air anxieuse.

« Très bien Molly, bien mieux que je ne l'avais prévu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il pleure et qu'il hurle sa rage, mais tout ce qu'il a fait a été d'arpenter les couloirs et de ne pas beaucoup parler. Il aura récupéré au moment de retourner chez les Dursley. » Lui dit Dumbledore alors qu'un Harry ahuri écoutait.

Harry avait détruit son bureau, lui avait hurlé dessus, l'avait presque conspué, voulait laisser tomber le monde sorcier et Dumbledore pensait qu'il allait bien ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Harry sentit son respect pour un homme qu'il avait hautement considéré s'effondrer. Remus n'avait toujours pas posé de questions à son sujet, pensa tristement Harry ; peut-être avait-il peur qu'Harry cause aussi sa mort.

Snape était assis dans l'ombre, leur souriant à tous avec mépris. Harry le fusilla du regard. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que Snape n'ait pas retardé le message ayant fait que l'Ordre arrive trop tard. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants, pouvaient apparaître et auraient pu arriver longtemps avant que leur groupe de six personnes montant des thestrals ne soit arrivé au Département des Mystères. Toujours est-il qu'il leur avait fallu une demi-heure après leur arrivée pour venir les aider.

« Severus, avez-vous quoi que ce soit pour nous ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Lucius est sorti d'Azkaban et a clamé son innocence, » Il fut coupé par de nombreuses exclamations, cris et hurlements et Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains, criant pour ramener le silence.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? Il n'y a aucune nouvelles du Mangemagot au sujet des dates des procès. » Dumbledore fronçait des sourcils et devenait un peu en colère alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été appelé ou informé.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Rockwood de prendre un mangemort inférieur qui a reconnu devant Fudge qu'il avait pris du polynectar pour prendre la place de Lucius au Département des ystères. Dès que cet homme a admis sa culpabilité, Fudge a personnellement relâché Lucius d'Azkaban, » Finit Snape avec un autre ricanement.

Harry était choqué. Lucius Malfoy était dehors et cet idiot de Fudge en était le responsable. Il se tourna vers Maugrey qui disait quelque chose de désobligeant au sujet de Snape et Harry en convint de tout son cœur tandis que Snape essayait de tuer du regard Maugrey.

Dumbledore pacifia une nouvelle Maugrey et Snape et ensuite, « Est-ce tout ? Alors j'ai une requête à vous faire Severus. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai convoqué une réunion ce soir. Severus, je veux que vous emmeniez Harry dans votre cottage dans les collines près du lac que vous possédez et lui appreniez l'occlumencie et la légilimencie afin que Voldemort ne puisse pas l'attaquer et placer de fausses images, images qui nous ont coûtées Sirius. Je souhaite également que vous lui appreniez les aspects rudimentaires de la magie offensive et de bataille.»

Il y eut un silence stupéfait et Harry lui-même était trop horrifié pour parler. Toutefois ce ne fut pas Remus mais Molly qui objecta, gagnant pour toujours la gratitude d'Harry.

« Albus vous savez qu'ils se détestent avec passion. Pourquoi insistez-vous toujours pour qu'ils soient mis ensemble ? Harry aurait appris l'occlumencie si seulement quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait appris. Non, » elle se tourna vers Severus qui la fusillait du regard et ajouta précipitamment, « Je ne dis pas cela pour vous insulter Severus, uniquement que le tempérament d'Harry et le vôtre ne font pas bon ménage. Pourquoi n'assignez-vous pas ceci à Remus ? »

Remus se racla la gorge. « Molly, ce n'est pas le moment pour moi d'être avec Harry. Je viens juste de perdre une autre personne qui m'acceptait comme je suis, » Snape ricana, « Et tandis que ma tête me dit qu'Harry n'est pas à blâmer, mon cœur ne me permet pas d'oublier que Sirius a quitté Square Grimmaud uniquement à cause d'Harry. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour guérir, avant de pouvoir être avec lui comme avant. S'il vous plait. »

Harry se brisa en un million de morceaux en entendant Remus, qui avait presque dit qu'Harry était responsable de la mort de Sirius. Tandis qu'Harry savait au fond de lui que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, il était totalement dévasté alors qu'il regardait avec de grands yeux plein de douleur Remus.

« Donc, tes émotions sont pour toi bien plus importantes que le fils de ce cher ami décédé qui t'acceptait également en tant que loup. » La voix pleine de sarcasmes de Snape fit rougir Remus, mais il ne rajouta rien d'autre.

« Voyons Severus, Remus a aussi besoin de temps pour pleurer. Ne l'embêtez pas. Harry sera avec les Dursley pendant une semaine, pour renforcer les barrières, ensuite vous pourrez l'emmener à Rose Cottage et l'aider à apprendre. Je suis très inquiet à son sujet Severus. Il n'a pas une aura réconfortante et maintenant la mort de Sirius va affaiblir plus profondément la volonté du garçon de faire de la magie puissante. » Dumbledore avait l'air très inquiet, et le voyant tous les autres sauf Snape avaient l'air également inquiets.

« Albus, Harry doit être fort. Autrement comment vaincra-t-il Voldemort ? » Remus était inquiet et cela se reflétait dans sa voix.

« Donc ton cœur n'est pas parti au point que tu ne réalises pas que c'est ton précieux golden boy dont tu as besoin pour défaire Vldemort, mais ton _cœur_, » A ce point, Snape était plein de sarcasmes, « ne veut pas avoir affaire à lui. Tu es certainement clair, Lupin » Lupin rougit de colère, incapable de réfuter ce que venait de dire Snape, mais honteux d'avoir été mis à jour.

« Je disais qu'Harry doit être fort pour lui-même, Severus pas pour moi. Voldemort a été après Harry pendant un long moment maintenant et ne va pas s'arrêter parce qu'Harry est en deuil. »

Snape ricana simplement et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Je ne serais pas capable de le prendre Albus. Même si je déteste être d'accord avec Molly, ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je vous l'avais dit au temps où vous m'avez demandé de lui apprendre l'occlumencie et cela a échoué parce que nous avons très peu de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Et cela va échouer pour la même raison. Je suis un professeur dur, et Harry est un élève impertinent, ignorant, désobéissant et insouciant. »

« C'était très bas Severus. Harry a toujours été poli avec nous tous et j'ai peur que vous ayez autorisé votre inimitié puérile avec James à se reporter sur Harry. » Molly était furieuse alors que Snape parlait de manière tellement désobligeante au sujet d'Harry, qu'elle considérait véritablement comme l'un des siens.

Snape rougit de rage et encore une fois Dumbledore amena l'Ordre au silence bien que la plupart d'entre eux enrageaient. « Severus, j'ai peur que je ne puisse pas vous donner le choix puisque qu'Harry doit être modelé. Molly, vous devez comprendre qu'Harry a besoin de rudesse. Car comme Severus l'a indiqué, il est trop incontrôlable et parfois plutôt laxiste au sujet d'obéir aux règles. Il nous ferait tourner en bourrique, nous sommes trop doux avec lui, et Severus s'assurera qu'il apprenne. Cela détournera également Harry de ses pensées et il se concentrera. S'il vous plait faites-moi confiance sur ce sujet. »

Dumbledore regarda sans siller Snape et après cinq minutes à bouder et se renfrogner Snape fit un signe de tête et se leva. « Si c'est tout, je peux aussi aller apprécier la paix que j'ai maintenant puisque les deux prochains mois vont être pires que si je les passais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Dumbledore sourit, fit un signe de tête et cela mit fin à la réunion alors que tous partaient, laissant uniquement Dumbledore et Maugrey. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par trois autres personnes, toutes des Weasleys. Ron, Ginny et Percy.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi si tard ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Harry qui avait été totalement stupéfié par ce qu'il avait entendu l'heure passée luttait désormais pour suivre ceci. Ron et Percy étaient amis. Leurs parents ne l'avaient jamais su et Dumbledore encourageait ceci. Que se passait-il et pourquoi ?

« Comment allez-vous vous deux ? » demanda Percy en les regardant. « Bien, » répondirent-ils en chœur. Percy sourit et se tourna vers Dumbledore, ayant l'air dans l'expectative.

« Fudge avait dans son bureau une réunion à huit clos avec Rockwood et un autre homme. Ensuite il est parti précipitamment. » Percy commença alors que Maugrey le coupa, «Severus nous l'a déjà dit, Lucius est sorti de prison » Maugrey expliqua brièvement la libération de Lucius.

Percy était choqué, tout comme Ron et Ginny. Dumbledore décida de commencer avant que Ron ne se lance dans son discours contre Malfoy.

« Ron, tu dois t'assurer qu'Harry te dise tout. Suite aux conséquences émotionnelles de la mort de Sirius, Harry a presque détruit mon bureau. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire ce qu'il a fait. Donc garde les yeux ouverts et encourage Harry à te parler au sujet de tout. Je suis particulièrement inquiet au sujet du lien qu'il partage avec Voldemort. Votre mère viendra vous chercher pour vous ramener tous les deux à la maison demain et je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de vous voir jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne. »

« Ginny, cette année tu dois gagner le cœur d'Harry. Tu dois t'assurer que vous êtes un couple. Harry sera sauf avec toi et ne pensera pas à faire des choses idiotes pendant l'année s'il est occupé par toi. Tous les deux devez vous assurer qu'Harry n'apprenne pas trop. Ceci est le but de cette réunion. Je déposerais dix mille gallions chacun dans vos coffres demain pour cette année. Maintenant allez-y et prenez du repos. Bonne nuit. »

Tous les deux firent un signe de tête et partirent avec Fawkes. Percy partit quelques minutes plus tard en promettant de glaner plus d'informations au sujet de mangemorts capturés et ce qu'il pourrait obtenir sur Fudge.

Laissé seul, Dumbledore se tourna vers Maugrey ; inquiétude et souci inscrits sur son visage.

« Comment Harry a-t-il pu détruire ainsi mon bureau Alastor ? J'ai bridé plus de 60% de la magie d'Harry et tous ses dons. Pourtant il a pu produire un patronus qui tenait à distance une centaine de démentors en troisième année et maintenant il a annihilé mon bureau. »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Nous avons bien accumulé les émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Quand le moment viendra, Potter s'opposera à Voldemort et les deux mourront. Potter ne devrait pas vivre, Albus. Comme n'importe qui avec une telle quantité de pouvoir brut il pourrait causer beaucoup de mal s'il en décidait ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas le surveiller indéfiniment pour voir s'il devient maléfique.»

« Il a à mon avis scellé son destin le jour où il a tué Voldemort il y a seize ans. Un bébé âgé d'un an tuant un sorcier de ce calibre est dangereux. Maintenant tu demeures calme et nous parviendrons à tout faire marcher selon nos plans. Assure-toi qu'Harry écrive un testament dans lequel il lègue tout pour la réparation du monde sorcier et qu'il te fait responsable de cela. Et par-dessus tout ne lui dis pas au sujet de ses coffres familiaux. »

Dumbledore inclina sa tête pensivement. « Pour cela nous devons nous assurer qu'Harry vive au moins deux ans sans tomber dans les filets de Voldemort. L'argent qu'il recevra à dix sept ans tombera à pic pour reconstruire notre monde. Tu as raison comme toujours mon ami. Bien espérons que Severus brise Harry un peu plus. Alors il sera tout seul et obéira à mes gentilles suggestions de la même façon que Remus a décidé de rester éloigné de lui quelques temps. Sirius était une épine dans notre pied, » Il fut coupé par Maugrey qui parla d'un ton bourru.

« C'était un idiot » Dit-il brusquement. « Il tenait à Potter comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et commençait à devenir suspicieux vers la fin au sujet de tes intentions concernant son filleul. Bon vent.»

Harry avait le regard dans le vide, inconscient des tremblements qui secouaient son corps ou de la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux pendant qu'une nouvelle fois Dumbledore inclinait sa tête en accord. « Oui bon vent ou autrement j'aurais dû devoir trouver quelque chose pour l'incapaciter définitivement. » Dumbledore devint l'ennemi d'Harry à partir de cet instant. «Viens, allons-y. Nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

Harry se tint debout là dans l'obscurité pendant presque une heure, luttant avec ces émotions et tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser avec la quantité d'informations qu'elle avait reçue en une heure.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas gérer cela, traiter les informations entendues et ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il sortit en chancelant et déambula dans les couloirs, enlevant tous les charmes qu'il avait lancé sur lui-même et retirant sa cape, se dirigea vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de cours de potions et après cinq minutes Snape ouvrit la porte, une réplique cinglante sur ses lèvres.

Avant que Snape n'ait pu lui poser quoi que ce soit cependant, Harry parla, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure dans un effort de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il était attentif à ne pas regarder Snape dans les yeux et baissa sa tête, « Monsieur, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. S'il vous plait, puis-je avoir une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? »

Snape était sur le point de parler rudement, de retirer des points pour errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu et ce qu'Harry pouvait faire de sa demande, quand il remarqua la posture défaite d'Harry et sa lutte pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Snape ferma sa bouche et alla silencieusement à l'intérieur prendre une fiole et la lui tendit.

« Merci, Monsieur » Ce fut tout ce que dit Harry avant de se mettre à courir et atteint hors d'haleine les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Donnant le mot de passe, il entra, se lava en pilote automatique, jeta un sort de silence sur les rideaux et avala la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves. La seconde suivante il était endormi et accueilli par les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Harry se réveilla ce soir là pour découvrir que Ron et Ginny étaient déjà partis pour le Terrier.

«Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu dors depuis hier soir et le professeur Dumbledore est venu avec les professeurs Snape et MacGonnagall pour te voir. Ensuite Snape a dit à Dumbledore que tu avais demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves et Dumbledore a souri et est parti. »

Harry cligna des yeux face à toutes les informations reçues. Il secoua sa tête, se sentant désorienté, perdu et ensuite terrible, alors que les événements de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire avec force. Il les repoussa, décidant de s'en occuper plus tard en privé et sourit avec hésitation à Neville. « Quelle heure est-il, Nev, et comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien Harry » Neville rayonna à l'attention contenue dans la voix d'Harry et continua, « J'allais juste descendre pour diner. Il est presque 19h30. Ron et Ginny sont partis et m'ont dit de te dire de prendre soin de toi et qu'ils écriraient bientôt. » Harry ne put stopper la vague de haine qu'il sentit à l'entente de leurs noms et la colère qui s'afficha sur son visage alors que Neville lui parlait d'eux.

Heureusement Neville ne remarqua rien puisqu'il s'était déjà détourné pour fermer sa malle et était descendu pour diner dans la Grande Salle. Harry pensa à ne pas descendre pour diner pendant un temps. Toutefois décida de descendre quand même puisque Dumbledore le verrait et lui ferait un signe de sa façon si particulière donnant l'impression qu'il est omnipotent et le laisserait tranquille. Autrement il pourrait venir au dortoir pour le surveiller et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter une sollicitude fictive et être seul avec Dumbledore à l'heure actuelle. A ajouter à tout cela, il avait vraiment très faim.

Il se traîna hors du lit, alla dans la salle de bains, se tint sous la douche chaude et se sentit régénéré. Il attrapa une robe propre et quitta le dortoir, ne regardant personne dans les yeux, souriant un peu alors que les quelques gryffondors lui demandaient comment il allait et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Le Hall était presque vide d'étudiants, toutefois tous les professeurs étaient là. Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle alors que Dumbledore, MacGonnagall et Snape le regardaient tous vivement. Il sentit leurs regards sur lui mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il remplit son assiette et se força à manger. Le moment où il commença à manger il sentit sa faim prendre le dessus et il prit un repas complet. Dès qu'il eut fini, il quitta la Grande Salle pour aller à la bibliothèque et s'y assit, essayant de trouver un sens à tout cela.

Il n'osa rien écrire et était en train d'essayer d'examiner tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit et devenait désespérément confus quand la voix inquiète de son directeur l'interrompit, le faisant paniquer. « Harry, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? Tu as dû demander à Severus de la potion de sommeil sans rêves hier ? » Dumbledore était là à regarder Harry avec des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

Harry leva les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil pendant une brève seconde avant d'hocher la tête fébrilement, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas transparaitre sa colère, sa trahison, et le fait qu'il soit au courant. « Oui, Monsieur, je me sens bien maintenant. » Et très doucement, il ajouta, « Et je suis désolé d'avoir détruit votre bureau ce… ce jour. »

« Tout va bien Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de cela. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu as juste à demander. « Lui dit gentiment Dumbledore puis il partit. Harry resta juste assis là quelque temps, sa tête entre ses mains, se sentant tellement désespéré et se demandant si Dumbledore était tapi dans les alentours ou s'il avait laissé son précieux sauveur gryffondor à sa misère.

Après près d'une demi-heure, Harry alla dans son dortoir et dit aux autres qu'il irait se couchait une nouvelle fois tôt. « Hé, tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Dean Thomas en regardant Harry. Harry hocha la tête. « Juste fatigué, c'es tout » et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Il se déshabilla et alla au lit, serrant étroitement les rideaux autour de lui et jeta un sort de silence sur eux. Il resta assis pendant plus de deux heures à réfléchir aux différents événements dans lesquels Dumbledore était intervenu au moment fatidique et à beaucoup d'autres événements qui pourraient avoir été indirectement influencés par lui. Puis sortant un parchemin, il écrivit tout ce dont il se souvint.

_Magie bridée et supprimée, doit trouver un moyen de la libérer à sa pleine capacité._

_Ron et Ginny travaillant pour Dumbledore et il veut me tuer parce que je suis lié à Voldemort et suis bien plus puissant que je ne devrais l'être._

_Ne sais pas à propos d'Hermione._

_Dois trouver un moyen d'apprendre des choses et défaire Voldemort et Dumbledore pour mes parents et Sirius. _

Harry dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois après avoir écrit cela puisqu'il savait désormais que Dumbledore avait délibérément gardé Sirius à Azkaban pour qu'il ne puisse pas obtenir la garde d'Harry. Tandis qu'il n'avait pas de preuves de cela, il avait entendu Dumbledore et Maugrey dire que c'était une bonne chose que Sirius soit mort.

_Quelle voûte familiale, dois découvrir à leur sujet. Comment ?_

_Les Dursley, est-ce que Dumbledore leur a jeté un sort pour qu'ils me détestent et a-t-il des sorts pour découvrir ce que je fais là-bas dans la mesure où l'année dernière il a semblé savoir qu'oncle Vernon allait me jeter dehors vu que la beuglante est arrivée exactement à ce moment ?_

_Snape et comment l'aborder ?_

_Matières à étudier ; occlumencie, légilimencie, magie sans baguette- le lumos en était quand les détraqueurs sont venus- duels et d'autres branches de la magie qui pourraient aider._

_Débloquer mes dons- quels dons et comment les débloquer ?_

_Ne peut faire confiance à personne- doit faire cela par moi-même. Doit m'occuper de Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Percy et Maugrey._

Cette phrase le fit se sentir vraiment misérable et il resta assis là quelque temps, se complaignant dans sa misère et tristesse qu'il n'était pas destiné à avoir qui que ce soit se préoccupant suffisamment pour regarder au-dessus de la surface ; que l'homme et les amis qu'il avait vraiment considérés comme des gens auxquels il tenait complotaient désormais pour le tuer.

Harry n'était pas effrayé de mourir puisqu'il était plus ou moins préparé au fait que Voldemort viendrait à bout de lui tôt ou tard. La prophétie confirmait juste ses pensées. Ce pour quoi il avait prié était qu'il emporte Voldemort avec lui dans sa chute. Si d'une manière ou d'une autre il survivait il en serait reconnaissant.

Désormais tout cela avait changé puisqu'Harry était déterminé à non seulement vaincre Voldemort mais aussi les autres deu camp la lumière et essayer de traverser tout cela pour la seule raison qu'ils voulaient sa mort. Ce serait son hommage à Sirius et à ses parents qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour qu'Harry puisse vivre.

Il apprit par cœur tout ce qu'il avait écrit et écrivit quelques phrases de plus.

_Choses à faire pour réaliser ce qu'il avait écrit au-dessus :_

_Aller à Gringotts d'une façon ou d'une autre avant d'aller chez les Dursley et prendre rendez-vous avec les gobelins._

Cela serait le plus difficile à faire, Harry le savait.

_Avoir accès à de l'argent en continu, à la fois moldu et sorcier._

_Débloquer dons et le potentiel magique total juste ici à l'école avant de partir._

Harry réfléchit un peu plus profondément et écrivit ensuite,

_La salle sur demande fournira toutes les choses nécessaires._

_Apprendre par cœur toutes les choses de la salle sur demande, l'écrire sur ton parchemin et également scanner l'aura ; Dumbledore a dit que l'aura n'était pas réconfortante donc trouver un moyen. Si l'aura change après avoir débloqué la magie, s'assurer qu'il y a un moyen de garder ladite aura telle qu'elle est maintenant pour que Dumbledore ne devienne pas suspicieux._

Harry renifla à cela. Vu tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit il se pourrait qu'il soit déjà à son plein potentiel. Bien il serait bientôt fixé.

Il apprit par cœur tout ceci, jeta ensuite un incendio sur le parchemin et avala les cendres. Ensuite satisfait de faire enfin quelque chose pour venger ses parents et Sirius, il alla se coucher.

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, appréciant le sommeil calme qu'il avait eu, sans aucuns cauchemars sur le Département des Mystères. Il se posa un peu des questions à ce sujet mais le mit sur le compte du nouveau but donné à sa vie.

Il marcha vivement vers les douches et se sentit plus frais après cela. Ensuite il remplit son sac de tonnes de parchemins et de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit ensuite trouver Hermione, qui l'attendait avec un sourire ravi sur son visage. Il la regarda fixement sans dire un mot et son sourire se fana.

« Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec une inquiétude qui le fit presque pleurer. Il prit soudainement une décision et il la traina hors de la salle commune, alla dans un couloir au hasard et jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Peux-tu me dire fortement dans la grande salle que je ne devrais pas être comme ça et que tu dois me parler de ta voix la plus autoritaire ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et pensa qu'Harry avait totalement perdu la raison. Harry vit son regard et lui fit un véritable sourire. « J'expliquerais tout après le petit déjeuner, juré. S'il te plait Hermione feras-tu cela pour moi ? » Harry lui demanda en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Elle n'était pas convaincue et pensait toujours qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin, mais elle hocha la tête dubitativement. Harry annula le charme de silence et ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle.

« Comment va Ron ? Et Ginny ? Je n'ai vu aucun des deux, cependant Neville avait l'air d'aller bien. » Dit-elle en étant occupée à remplir son assiette et donc rata le regard de pure haine sur le visage d'Harry.

« Ouais ils vont bien tous les deux et Madame Weasley les a emmenés au Terrier pour qu'ils guérissent, » Hermione leva les yeux au ton de sa voix mais s'abstint sagement de faire un commentaire. Elle vit qu'Harry avait un bon petit déjeuner bien qu'il fut vraiment silencieux après cette remarque.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se lever, Hermione le regarda et se saisit de son bras, « Harry, tu dois arrêter ceci immédiatement. Viens je veux te parler avant le début des cours. » Dit-elle fortement.

« Quels cours Hermione ? Les cours ont été annulés pour le reste de l'année » Lui dit Harry, appréciant le choc sur son visage.

« Quoi !! » Demanda-t-elle étonnée qu'ils puissent avoir décommandés des cours. Même s'ils avaient déjà passé leurs BUSES ils auraient pu évaluer leurs devoirs.

« Viens » Fit tout ce que dit Harry et il l'emmena au septième étage devant le portrait de Barnaby. Il marcha trois fois devant la porte en pensant fortement. Harry avait réellement besoin d'un endroit pour dire et montrer tout à Hermione aussi bien que les fournitures nécessaires pour ses recherches et plans.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle qui était remplie de livres avec une table avec une pensine dessus et un canapé confortable lui faisant face.

Naturellement, pensa Harry, il pourrait tout lui montrer. Elle serait plus convaincue de cette façon. Mais il ne savait pas comment retirer les mémoires de sa tête et les placer dans la pensine. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la salle et maintenant faisait face à la porte et jouait avec sa baguette à côté d'elle.

Immédiatement il y eut une inscription sur le tableau noir derrière la pensine.

_Tenez votre baguette magique sur votre tempe et pensez à un souvenir spécifique et doucement retirez-le. Rompez la connexion une fois que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez._

Harry pensa à l'après-midi dernière quand Ron reçut la lettre, ensuite ses recherches, ensuite la réunion de l'Ordre. Il allait refuser de lui montrer la réunion principale de l'Ordre, ne voulant pas voir la même accusation dans ses yeux que dans ceux de Remus mais se ravisa. Il saurait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non avec ce qu'il avait à faire ou s'il n'avait même pas Hermione qui était restée avec lui tout ce temps, n'hésitant jamais, même pendant leur dispute avec Ron en quatrième année.

Il les plaça dans la pensine puis il tint sa main et tous deux plongèrent leurs têtes à l'intérieur. La minute suivante ils tombaient et Hermione se tint debout à travers tout cela silencieusement, sa main droite tenant sa bouche avec horreur et sa main gauche saisissant la main d'Harry tellement fortement qu'il commençait à se sentir engourdi.

Ils sortirent tous les deux automatiquement dès que les souvenirs furent terminé et il y eut un silence de plomb pendant qu'Harry reprenait les souvenirs et les remettait dans sa tête, une nouvelle fois suivant les instructions sur le tableau noir.

« Comment ont-ils tous osés ? » Chuchota une Hermione consternée alors qu'elle regardait Harry avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Comment Ron et Ginny ont-ils pu te trahir de cette façon et pour de _l'argent _? Et Remus, j'avais une meilleure opinion de lui et le pire d'entre eux est Dumbledore. Oh Harry, tu réalises ce qu'il a dit n'est-ce pas ? Je parie qu'il a gardé Sirius à Azkaban délibérément afin qu'il ne puisse pas avoir accès à toi. »

Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et Harry se tint juste là, essayant de son mieux de ne pas la joindre en pleurant ouvertement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione essuya ses yeux et elle le regarda, « Okay, nous sommes au courant de tout cela désormais, » Commença-t-elle d'une voix déterminée qui était juste légèrement tremblante et effrayée.

« Nous savons où nous mettons les pieds et Harry nous sommes plus susceptibles de combattre Voldemort, Dumbledore et Ron. Cela signifie que l'Ordre, les forces de l'ombre et à cause de tout ce désordre également le ministère de la magie. Nous devons faire une liste de choses à faire et également planifier comment nous allons tous les neutraliser. Harry ? » Elle remarqua qu'il se tenait là avec une telle expression de gratitude qu'elle en fut pendant un moment déconcertée, puis elle comprit.

« Tu as dit nous, merci Hermione et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point. » Sa voix se brisa sur la fin alors qu'il s'arrêtait, essayant de contenir ses émotions. Après un petit moment il continua.

« Je dois également te dire quelque chose dont Dumbledore m'a parlé cette nuit là, » Lui dit fébrilement Harry alors qu'il lui disait la prophétie et elle le fixa du regard avec tellement d'horreur sur son visage. « Oh Harry, » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Donc si tu souhaites laisser tomber je comprendrais, mais s'il te plait ne dis à personne ce que je viens juste de te dire. J'avais juste besoin de le partager avec quelqu'un. » Lui dit-il, se sentant tellement seul.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit violemment. « Tu as été mon premier ami. Ron n'est devenu mon ami qu'à cause de toi Harry. Naturellement je vais t'aider autant que je le peux, je pensais que Ron et moi, » Elle s'interrompit, ayant l'air nostalgique puis continua férocement, « depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il et pourquoi ? Depuis quand Percy s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à cela et plus important nous devons projeter tellement de choses ? »

« J'ai déjà fait une liste, » Il le dicta au tableau et Hermione inclina la tête d'approbation. « Allez Harry nous avons du travail. Cela commence avec les livres sur les auras et je veux parcourir les livres de potion.» Elle regarda les alentours et rapidement prit des livres de potions. Harry était allé dans la section sur les auras et avait retiré un tas de livres avant de prendre encore plus de livres sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.

Il écrivit simplement le nom des livres et des auteurs et remis à sa place tous les livres sauf ceux sur les auras et commença à les parcourir pour découvrir son aura à l'heure actuelle et comment changer son aura pour flouer les autres.

Il trouva des informations dans le septième livre. Hermione en attendant avait pris ses parchemins et avait déjà commencé à noter plusieurs lignes. Il soupira et retourna à ses propres recherches.

_Une aura est une indication de votre caractère et puissance qui ne peut jamais mentir. Uniquement les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent tenter de voir les auras et ce sont les personnes avec des auras argentées ou dorées qui peuvent voir les auras à l'œil nu. Dans de rares cas des personnes avec une aura verte peuvent voir les auras autour d'eux. _

_Une aura peut être vue par un sorcier puissant en se concentrant simplement sur le contour de la personne dont vous souhaitez voir l'aura. Vous serez capable de lentement distinguer les contours flous de couleurs vagues mais avec de la pratique cela viendra presque automatiquement puisque l'esprit sera capable d'appréhender et comprendre votre besoin de voir l'aura en une fraction de seconde et travaillera automatiquement à voir les auras._

_Vous pouvez changer votre aura uniquement pour montrer des couleurs indiquant un niveau de pouvoir inférieur à celui que vous possédez. Par exemple, si vous êtes un sorcier avec une aura rose vous ne pourrez pas cacher votre aura avec une aura argentée ou verte qui sont plus élevées que votre niveau de pouvoir. Souvenez-vous que seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent changer leurs auras, ce n'est pas pour le sorcier ou sorcière moyen._

_Pour tous les autres, pour trouver votre aura, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de pointer votre baguette vers vous et de dire les mots aura revealis et de vérifier votre aura. Les couleurs des auras sont blanc, marron, rouge, bleu, rose, violet, vert, argent et or. Le blanc est la couleur représentant le niveau de pouvoir le plus haut et or le niveau de puissance le plus élevé découvert chez un sorcier ou sorcière. _

_Pour changer votre aura, pointez votre baguette vers vous et dites aurametcangis, cela deviendra automatiquement une couleur inférieure à la vôtre. Si vous avez besoin de descendre d'un autre niveau, alors dites le même sort._

_Si vous avez besoin de découvrir qu'une personne a changé son aura, rappelez-vous que seuls des sorciers puissants peuvent le faire en premier lieu, vous le saurez en voyant une ligne discontinue qui entoure leur aura changée, un contour très fin très difficilement visible à l'œil nu. _

_Les auras sont des indications de votre véritable caractère et pouvoir. Tandis que des auras sont lues, comme elles sont là pour déterminer vos niveaux de pouvoir, en prenant la couleur prédominante qui vous entoure, des combinaisons de diverses couleurs sont prises en compte pour déterminer le caractère. _

_Le rouge signifie de la colère et un court tempérament et à partir de cela vous pouvez être assuré que le sorcier est irréfléchi et impétueux. Le marron indique la lenteur, le jaune la paresse, le blanc la maladie, le rose l'harmonie et le bon courage. Le bleu indique la logique et une bonne capacité d'analyse. Le violet signifie la puissance, des qualités de meneur, une inclinaison spirituelle et une mauvaise tendance à dominer dans certains cas. Le vert signifie la puissance et l'harmonie avec un dévouement tandis que l'argent et l'or sont les plus hauts échelons avec le vert._

_Le noir est une couleur dont il faut se méfier puisqu'elle signifie la cruauté, une tendance au mal et un désir ardent de domination et de destruction. Les sorciers qui peuvent voir les auras ont habituellement une aura qui est verte, argentée, or ou noire. Autrement ce sort révélerait cela pour vous pendant une seconde, afin que vous puissiez l'évaluer._

« Hermione, j'ai trouvé le truc à propos de comment voir les auras et comment les changer. » Elle fit un sourire rayonnant à Harry alors qu'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet. «Bien, j'ai également une liste de potions et de sorts » Il remarqua qu'elle s'était déplacée des livres de potions vers ceux de charmes parmi ceux qui étaient étalés sur la table. « Bien, la première chose à faire est de faire la potion pour libérer ta magie et ensuite une autre potion pour voir tes dons. Puis nous cacherons ton aura et commencerons à partir de là. »

Harry la regarda à la fois stupéfait et reconnaissant qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui dans toute cette folie qui menaçait de l'accabler totalement.

« La première chose à faire toutefois est de voir ton aura maintenant afin que nous puissions nous assurer que ton aura sera la même plus tard. Quel était le sort ? Redis-le ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sa baguette prête dans sa main. « Ensuite l'appliqueras-tu sur moi et me diras-tu quelle est mon aura et si elle a été changée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement effrayée alors qu'elle pensait que Dumbledore aurait pu lui avoir fait la même chose.

« Puis-je d'abord le lancer sur toi ? » Lui demanda Harry. Elle fit un signe de tête nerveux alors qu'Harry levait sa baguette et lançait le sort pour révéler les auras. Il dut le lancer presque douze fois avant que sa colère ne booste sa magie et il vit son aura qui était rose avec des points violets et aucune ligne discontinue autour qui aurait suggérée que son aura avait été trifouillée.

« Bien, tu es sauve. Ton aura est rose et violette sans aucune ligne discontinue. Donc aucun tripatouillage. » Lui dit-elle en faisant des mouvements exagérés pour montrer son soulagement.

Soudainement Hermione donna un coup de baguette et la salle devint un endroit confortable avec des sofas, des tasses de thé et casse-croûte. Avec un autre coup de baguette toutes ses notes et celles d'Harry allèrent dans son sac.

« Allez Harry, tu ne peux pas être comme cela. Tu dois te remettre de Sirius. Combien de fois dois-je te dire cela ? Nous sommes tous là pour toi, Ron et moi, tous les Weasleys, Remus et Tonks et tous les autres. Tu ne peux pas enfermer tes sentiments à l'intérieur tout le temps. Je souhaiterais que Ron soit là. Il t'aurait ramené sur le droit chemin. Bon, aucun de nous ne va nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas sorti tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Harry fut choqué et pendant une minute il pensa qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche et de lui lancer quelque chose de vraiment grossier quand elle reprit la parole. « Je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement si tu ne retires pas cette expression de ton visage. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire de la fermer et de dégager, « Harry, s'il te plait reste silencieux pendant une seconde, pendant que je t'explique pourquoi tu ne dois pas intérioriser tes émotions. S'il te plait reste silencieux quelques minutes et comprends ce que je suis le point de dire. Okay tu ne vas pas le faire, laisse-moi vérifier ta carte pour le professeur Dumbledore et je l'amène ici si tu vas bouder. »

Harry était horrifié par ses paroles et était sur le point de lui hurler dessus et de la mettre réellement à la porte quand elle courut vers lui et l'étreignit, « Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée… » Harry la regarda juste la bouche grande ouverte pensant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas toute sa tête, quand elle commença à renifler, des larmes culant de ses yeux.

« Quelqu'un d'invisible était là Harry. Quand nous sommes venus ici et que j'ai vu la pensine, j'ai lancé un sort d'alerte sur la porte qui m'alerterait si Dumbledore ou un des professeurs venait ici. J'ai réglé les alarmes pour qu'elles se déclenchent si quelqu'un approchait à plus de trois pas de la porte de la salle sur demande. L'alarme s'est déclenchée disant que quelqu'un était là et c'est pourquoi j'ai changé la pièce et commencé à parler de Sirius. Cela devait être Dumbledore et maintenant il ne nous dérangera plus. »

Il réalisa combien elle avait été intelligente et était tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir à ses côtés. « Merci Hermione. J'étais choqué et un peu en colère, je suppose. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi tu parlais de tout cela. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir la porte » Lui dit-il timidement avec juste une once de défi.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, mais il a pu lancer un sort d'illusion sur la porte ou l'ouvrir ou peut-être se tenir à l'extérieur et épiait notre conversation ou un sort pour voir à travers la porte afin qu'il puisse voir directement à travers elle. On ne sait vraiment pas avec Dumbledore, spécialement maintenant. » Lui expliqua Hermione pendant qu'il la regardait la bouche ouverte face à toutes les choses qu'aurait pu faire Dumbledore.

« Maintenant tu dois lancer le charme des auras sur toi-même Harry » Lui dit-elle en souriant. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et lança le sort. Cette fois il réussit du premier coup. «Bien ta couleur est bleue » Lui dit-elle, « et il y a une ligne discontinue montrant qu'elle a été changée »

Elle lui sourit. « Viens nous avons du travail. Nous devons aller à Pré au Lard et acheter ces potions, » elle fronça les sourcils, « non le Chemin de Traverse sera mieux, personne ne nous reconnaîtra si nous y allons avec un léger sort de glamour et nous serons en sécurité. »

« Bien ! Et nous pourrons alors aussi aller à Gringotts » Harry était enchanté car il s'était cassé la tête afin de résoudre ce problème.

« Non Harry, nous ne pouvons pas être partis si longtemps et nous devons nous assurer d'être de retour avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence. Combien d'argent as-tu ? J'emporterais tout le mien vu que certains de ces ingrédients sont très chers et il vaudrait mieux ne pas les voler à Snape puisque tu seras à sa charge pendant les vacances et qu'il te suspectera le moment où il découvrira que quelque chose manque. »

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur et tous les deux utilisèrent les sorts qu'Harry avait appris la veille, cachèrent leur auras et odeurs par précaution et Hermione métamorphosa leurs robes en des robes de tous les jours. Avec un glamour elle changea leur apparence et lentement ils se glissèrent hors de la salle sous la cape d'invisibilité, marchèrent rapidement vers la sorcière borgne et dans le tunnel et en un rien de temps ils furent à Hogsmeade et prirent le réseau de cheminette aux Trois Balais pour atterrir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils marchèrent rapidement, légèrement effrayés et excités de faire quelque chose d'aussi audacieux et entrèrent chez l'apothicaire. Hermione avait également utilisé un sort pour altérer leurs voix avec un sort de ne me remarque pas qui fit qu'Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux quand elle parla. Elle donna vivement la liste d'ingrédients. « S'il vous plait pouvez-vous me dire combien cela coûte vu que j'ai d'autres potions à commander ? » Dit-elle au patron.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et calculant rapidement il leur dit un prix qui rentrait dans leurs prévisions. Hermione lui donna une seconde liste. « J'ai mélangé beaucoup d'ingrédients communs pour qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi nous achetons cela. » Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota.

En un rien de temps ils avaient fini et Hermione demanda à l'homme de réduire le paquet pour eux. Ils firent le chemin de retour vers le Chaudron Baveur en courant presque et prirent le réseau de cheminette. Ils balancèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, traversèrent le passage sombre et retournèrent à la salle sur demande. L'exercice en entier leur avait pris une heure et demie.

Hermione décida de garder les potions avec elle afin que personne ne suspecte rien. « Harry, je vais également retourner dans la salle sur demande et les brasser. Reste ici à la vue de tous et si tu es clairement présent Dumbledore ne pensera pas à me chercher. J'entrerais à intervalles chaque fois que je pourrais laisser les potions donc personne ne sera mis au courant. »

Harry hocha la tête et en prenant une expression renfrognée, descendit dans la grande salle après avoir retiré tous les sorts et le glamour. Harry s'assit avec une expression morne pendant tout le repas et Hermione semblait le gronder au sujet de quelque chose contre laquelle il semblait se rebeller. Dumbledore, Snape et MacGonnagall virent la scène et tandis que Dumbledore souriait, Snape et MacGonnagall froncèrent des sourcils. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et MacGonnagall fit un très bref signe de tête, tellement bref que personne, même pas Dumbledore ne le remarqua.

Harry et Hermione finirent de diner, ils avaient très faim puisqu'ils avaient sauté le déjeuner, allèrent dans leur salle commune et s'assirent avec les autres à parler de rien. « Hé Harry, comment tu te sens ? Mieux ? » Demanda Neville en souriant timidement. Harry inclina la tête et lui sourit en retour, « Ouais Neville je me sens bien maintenant, bien qu'un peu somnolent. »

« Moi aussi, toutefois je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose, pas de devoirs, pas de Snape, rien. » Dean secoua la tête alors que lui et Seamus, qui était encore un peu maladroit autour d'Harry allaient dans leur dortoir. Prenant cela comme leur porte de sortie, Harry et Hermione s'échappèrent avec reconnaissance.

Harry resta allongé et éveillé un long moment, réfléchissant. Quand il s'endormit, ce fut avec la prière qu'il ne ferait rien d'idiot qui tuerait Hermione comme il avait fait avec Sirius. Quand il dormit enfin, ses joues étaient humides des larmes qu'il avait contenues en étant éveillé.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Minerva MacGonnagall marchait à vive allure vers ses appartements et prenant un vieux jeu d'échecs utilisa la poudre de cheminette vers les appartements de Snape dans les cachots. Elle avait observé Harry depuis qu'il était revenu du Département des Mystères et elle était extrêmement inquiète. Albus ces derniers temps semblait si indifférent envers Harry, spécialement cette cinquième année quand Harry avait déjà trop de choses à gérer à son avis. Tandis qu'Harry avait pu ne pas remarquer quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire elle oui, et elle en avait été vraiment inquiète.

Elle n'avait apprécié aucune des choses qu'Albus avait faites concernant Harry, elle en prit conscience alors qu'elle faisait un pas hors de la cheminée et brossait sa robe. Il l'avait laissé avec des gens sans considération pour Harry et elle l'avait observé revenir à l'école chaque année malnutri et au bord du gouffre. Elle avait un lointain lien de parenté avec les Potters et avait été l'une des sorciers et sorcières volontaires pour prendre soin d'Harry, et elle avait bataillé dur pour en obtenir sa garde.

Albus n'avait pas bougé cependant, et Harry était allé avec ces pathétiques moldus. Maintenant, alors qu'elle accueillait Snape avec un sourire, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas été trompé et il était en état d'alerte maximal alors qu'il la regardait avec prudence, l'aidant à installer le jeu d'échecs. Tandis qu'ils jouaient régulièrement et qu'Albus en avait connaissance, en fait il se joignait à eux en de nombreuses occasions, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jeu d'échec ordinaire et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Minerva pour sa part savait qu'elle était venue ici pour voir si Snape partageait ses suspicions. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux au début puis Minerva commença la conversation.

« Merci de me voir sous le prétexte d'une partie d'échec Severus. Tandis que je ne cache habituellement rien d'important à Albus, aujourd'hui je voulais vous parler au sujet d'Harry sans qu'Albus ne soit au courant. Vos quartiers sont tellement sécurisés, que je me suis sentie en sécurité en venant ici. »

« Bien, » Parla d'une voix trainante Snape, « Vous parlez comme si les vôtres ne le sont pas. Je sais que vous êtes aussi paranoïaque que je le suis au sujet de votre intimité envers un vieux fou que nous connaissons tous les deux comme le directeur. » Finit-il alors qu'il lui tendit un verre.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement, prit une gorgée et faisant son premier mouvement sur l'échiquier parla, « Oui, il est de notoriété commune qu'Albus est curieux au sujet de nous tous et bien que je sache que c'est pour le plus grand bien et généralement tends à être d'accord avec lui sur de nombreux problèmes, ce qu'il essaye de faire avec Harry n'est pas ce que je peux agréer et approuver. »

Snape fit son mouvement rapidement alors qu'il parlait, « Pourquoi Minerva, je suis surpris. Vous entre tous êtes en train de parler contre Albus sur _ce _sujet et aussi loin que je puisse voir, Albus a fait un petit peu trop pour ce garçon ingrat et Potter ne le mérite absolument pas à mon avis. » Finit-il sèchement pendant que Minerva regardait pensivement à la fois Snape et l'échiquier pendant qu'elle faisait son mouvement suivant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus faux, Severus. Vous lui avez enseigné l'occlumencie. Certainement vous devez avoir eu un aperçu de quel genre de moldus ces personnes sont, les Dursley je veux dire. »

« Oui, » lui dit Snape, « Je l'ai vu Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour désobéir ou négliger les règles et vos ainés ou pour mettre votre nez dans des choses qui ne vous regardent pas. » Lui dit-elle, incapable de cacher la froideur dans sa voix alors qu'il se rappelait la pensine et sa totale humiliation dont Harry avait été témoin; souvenir qui avait été son moment le plus mortifiant dans toute sa scolarité.

Elle sourit à nouveau, bougeant son cavalier dans une position offensive, « Vous êtes offensé qu'Harry soit entré dans votre pensine et vous ait vu être suspendu la tête à l'envers en sous-vêtements ? »

Snape la regarda, surpris et ensuite choqué. Donc Potter l'avait crié sur tous les toits. Son visage devint très amer tandis qu'il pensait à tous les étudiants au courant de son humiliation et il rétorqua sèchement, « J'aurais dû le savoir Minerva, Potter ne peut pas garder un tel fait pour lui-même. Je me demande pourquoi Albus et les membres de l'Ordre ne se sont pas gaussés de mon ridicule? »

Minerva eut l'air étonnée en entendant l'animosité dans la voix de Snape et ses prétentions, « Aussi loin que je le sache Ron et Hermione ne sont même pasau courant de cela. Apparemment il a demandé aux jumeaux de créer une diversion et est allé dans le bureau d'Ombrage, hautement stupide à mon avis, et a appelé Sirius et Remus et les a apostrophés.»

Snape la fixa du regard, manifestement dubitatif qu'Harry Potter flagellerait quelqu'un, encore moins Black au sujet de _sa_ mortification. « Pourquoi ? C'était une chose tellement glorieuse n'est-ce pas ? Snape, le bâtard graisseux, humilié et montrant son caleçon à tout le monde. » Répondit-il amèrement en repensant à ce jour.

« Ah ! Vous voyez Severus, Harry ne le pensait pas. Il a pesté contre eux et a dit à Sirius que James n'était pas mieux que Dudley, ce cousin qu'il dédaigne et quand Sirius lui a dit qu'ils étaient tous très jeunes et impétueux, il lui a dit que lui, Harry avait quinze ans et qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi dégradant, même à Malfoy. » MacGonnagall rit doucement en voyant Snape la regarder avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de comprendre le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait et celui dont parlait Minerva.

« Il leur a dit qu'il se sentait honteux et qu'il ne pouvait pas croire combien James était arrogant et a sous entendu que nous lui avions tous mentis en décrivant son père comme une personne merveilleuse. Sirius s'est alors excusé et a essayé d'apaiser Harry. Il s'est confié à moi et à la réunion suivante m'a demandé d'être ses yeux en tant que directeur de maison. Il a dit qu'il avait prévu de montrer à Harry de nombreux bons souvenirs de son père, les bonnes choses qu'il a faites pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas déprimé par le comportement de James, qu'Harry avait eu le malheur de voir. » Finit-elle tristement.

Snape était rigide alors qu'il écoutait Minerva et était stupéfait. Potter l'avait défendu ? Cela seul était suffisant pour lui donner des cauchemars ; malgré qu'il avait critiqué son père. Black se serait terré sous terre à la pensée que Potter puisse penser si bas de son père et de ses amis. Bien, cela avait été une révélation de nature très embrouillante.

Cela présentait Potter sous un autre jour et Snape, tandis qu'il avait vu assez de ses souvenirs pour prendre conscience que la vie à la maison de Potter était loin d'être confortable, il avait pensé de lui qu'il était impétueux et désobéissant.

« Vous le qualifiez d'impétueux Severus, mais Harry a à peine une opinion au sujet de l'autorité. Pour lui, les ainés ne sont pas nécessairement meilleurs et l'autorité signifie probablement suppression. Il est tellement habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même ; accepter de l'aide pour lui est un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir. »

Elle plaidait en sa faveur désormais, « Regardez-le de son point de vue. Quand qui que ce soit l'a consulté sur quoi que ce soit le concernant ? Quand est-il Severus, respecté pour ce qu'il est réellement ? Severus, Harry n'a personne pour lui. »

« Même Neville a sa grand-mère pour le soutenir et poser des questions si quoi que ce soit va mal. Pouvez-vous dépasser les bornes avec Ron ? Non parce que Molly vous lyncherait. Mais Harry ? Il n'a personne pour prendre son parti, personne pour prendre soin de lui et maintenant il n'a personne qui l'aime. » Elle s'arrêta là, incapable de continuer pendant un moment, tellement elle était en colère.

« Comment Remus a-t-il osé dire ces mots à la réunion de l'Ordre ? » Elle pestait désormais, ses yeux furieux et brillant de colère et de larmes contenues.

« Nous exigeons tellement du garçon, nous lui demandons d'affronter et de vaincre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom pour nous, mais que faisons-nous en retour Severus ? Rien, Sirius avait raison tout du long. Il voulait qu'Harry ait plus d'informations ; informations que si Harry avait eues l'auraient rendu plus prudent. Mais aucun de nous ne lui a rien dit et il a dû agir avec le peu qu'il savait. Il savait uniquement que Sirius était en danger et qu'il était susceptible de perdre le seul homme qui représentait non seulement ses parents et sa famille, mais une normalité dont il n'a jamais été gratifié, un homme qui n'attendait rien de lui, qui s'inquiétait pour lui et ne le voyait que comme Harry. » Elle essuya ses yeux, renifla et se calma visiblement.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi vous êtes venue ici. Vous vouliez sortir tout ce que vous aviez sur le cœur. » Lui dit Snape en essayant de la calmer, ses propres pensées en plein chaos et tourbillonnant dans sa tête avec confusion.

« Désolée, Severus. Je n'avais aucun droit de me laisser aller comme cela et je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour cela. »

Snape lui sourit, « Vous souhaitiez pester et délirer plus longtemps. Je vous en prie. »

Elle était mortellement sérieuse, cependant. « Je veux votre assurance que vous garderez secret ce que je vais dire et tout ce que j'ai dit; d'accord ce que j'ai pesté contre vous ? » le voyant incliner la tête, elle sourit.

« Je suis une lointaine parente d'Harry, » voyant son expression choquée, « oui, pas beaucoup de gens le savent, en fait à part Albus vous êtes la deuxième personne à savoir. Je me suis battue bec et ongle pour avoir la garde d'Harry. Artemus Potter, l'arrière-arrière grand père d'Harry et mon arrière grand-mère étaient cousins. A la mort de James, j'ai dit à Albus que je démissionnerais ici pour prendre soin d'Harry. Albus a refusé et je suis allée inspecter le type de personnes qui auraient la garde d'Harry. J'y ai passé un jour entier avant qu'Harry n'arrive et ai passé la semaine d'après là-bas en tant que chat. Severus, ils étaient horribles. C'est le mot que j'utiliserais. Cette femme ne le changeait qu'une fois par jour seulement et ne le nourrissait que deux fois par jour. » Minerva s'arrêta là incapable de continuer.

« Ils étaient horribles » Chuchota-t-elle à nouveau et elle s'arrêta.

Snape fut silencieux de même que Minerva pendant un long moment. Puis elle reprit la parole. « Je suis venue ici pour vous demander d'y aller doucement avec Harry. Il vous désobéira, spécialement maintenant que son manque d'habilité en occlumencie lui a coûté Sirius. Il va essayer de vous en rendre responsable comme il ne vous comprend pas ou ne vous aime pas particulièrement, et en toute honnêteté vous n'avez pas aidé non plus. S'il vous plait, Severus, comprenez. SI vous ne le faites pas, merci pour au moins m'avoir laissé exprimer ce que j'avais sur le cœur »

Elle se leva et avec un mouvement de main, rangea son échiquier et sourit à Severus une nouvelle fois, fit un signe de tête et partit.

Snape resta assis là pendant un très long moment à observer le feu et sirotant sa boisson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se réveilla avec un but, alors qu'il pensait à relâcher sa magie et ses dons. Qui sait, cela pourrait être le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas. Peut-être que cela pourrait même accélérer sa vitesse à lancer des sorts? sa concentration et d'autres choses dont il manquait tellement.

Hermione lui avait dit que les deux potions qui débloqueraient ses pouvoirs magiques supprimés et ses dons prendraient quelques heures à brasser. Cela prendrait la journée entière et Harry voulait aborder la question d'aller à Gringotts avant d'aller chez les Dursley.

Il descendit pour trouver qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que Parvati Patil ne descende avec Lavande Brown. « Hé est-ce qu'Hermione est encore en haut ? »

Les deux gloussèrent et Harry fut dérouté puisque ce qu'il avait demandé était loin d'être drôle. « Non, elle n'est pas en haut, Harry. » Et elles gloussèrent une nouvelle fois et descendirent vers la grande salle.

Harry secoua sa tête et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il vit Hermione assise, penchée au-dessus de ses livres, gagnant de nombreux regards incrédules et des commentaires sarcastiques de leurs camarades de classe.

« Harry, regarde-la, les BUSES sont finies et elle est encre plongée dans ses livres. » Rigola Dean alors qu'Harry entrait et s'asseyait, souriant un peu aux autres.

« Bonjour Hermione, quoi de neuf ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant de la tête les livres.

« Je feuillette juste nos livres d'ASPICS Harry. Les ASPICS sont tellement plus difficiles que les BUSES et je veux simplement commencer dès maintenant. » Répondit-elle à travers les rires sous cape des autres.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, sachant qu'elle faisait quelque chose de totalement différent, ce qui fut vérifié quand elle souffla, murmura furieusement au sujet de quelque chose et se leva abruptement, « Bye Harry, je te vois plus tard, peut-être au déjeuner. » et Hermione quitta la grande salle pour très certainement la bibliothèque.

« Vous les gars ne pouvez pas y aller doucement avec elle ? Vous savez qu'elle aime étudier. » Harry les fusilla tous du regard. Dean haussa juste les épaules et eut l'air mal à l'aise puis se tourna vers d'autres choses. Harry erra de nouveau sans but, réfléchissant intensément.

Il alla finalement à la bibliothèque et s'y assit, attendant Hermione qui soit l'appellerait ou descendrait. En attendant que l'heure du déjeuner arrive, Harry s'ennuyait. Il alla déjeuner et Neville lui dit qu'elle était venue déjeuner avec hâte, murmurant quelque chose au sujet d'elfes et était partie.

Harry n'avait pas voulu faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore devienne suspicieux, donc il restait à la vue de tous, se renfrognant légèrement et s'affligeant, ce qu'il faisait réellement.

Après le déjeuner il alla se promener autour du lac pour réfléchir intensément et mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il était tellement triste de n'avoir personne à qui faire confiance et personne pour lui. Même Remus le croyait responsable pour Sirius. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que si seulement ils lui avaient dit quelque chose au sujet de ce qu'ils gardaient et de vraies informations sur le lien et sa cicatrice, il aurait été beaucoup plus prudent ?

Dumbledore, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'Harry vive ? Même si Dumbledore pensait qu'Harry était réellement puissant ; alors où était le problème ? Il ne devrait être inquiet que si Harry était mauvais ou maléfique. Juste parce qu'il était puissant ne signifiait pas une condamnation à mort, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être sentait-il qu'Harry tournerait sûrement sombre parce qu'il partageait ce lien avec Voldemort ?

Bien, même si c'était le cas, Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit de prendre des décisions unilatérales à propos de tout. Même s'il voulait l'éliminer, il aurait dû attendre et voir s'il tournait sombre, avant de comploter et de planifier de le tuer.

Ce fut à l'heure du diner qu'il vit Hermione et elle avait l'air très fière d'elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et lui chuchota alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle en lui souriant à contrecœur.

« Les deux potions sont finies Harry et tu les prendras ce soir dans ton dortoir. J'y entrerais vers 23h30, donc donne-moi la cape d'invisibilité et ouvre la porte comme pour sortir de la salle commune vers onze heures, d'accord ? » Harry inclina la tête, ayant toujours l'air renfrogné, mais ses yeux scintillaient pour la première fois depuis que Sirius était tombé derrière le voile.

Ils passèrent le diner à causer avec insouciance, plutôt Hermione parlait avec Neville, Dean et Seamus ; sa colère de ce matin oubliée et Harry écoutait.

Après cela ils quittèrent tous la grande salle pour la salle commune de gryffondor et continuèrent leur discussion. Doucement ils quittèrent un par un. Harry également, alla au lit, toutefois il ne dormit pas.

A onze heures tapantes, Harry en baillant batailla pour ouvrir la porte menant à la salle commune et il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Il descendit, resta à peu près cinq minutes et remonta pour visiblement retourner se coucher.

Il ouvrit ses rideaux, les ferma étroitement et se tourna pour trouver Hermione se tenant là en pyjama et baguette à la main, occupée à jeter des sorts de silence et à sécuriser les rideaux pour qu'ils restent fermés. Ensuite elle prit de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, alla vers chacun des lits et jeta un sort de sommeil sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Ils dormiront tous jusqu'à demain matin. Harry, il y a une chose à laquelle tu dois faire attention cependant. Tu peux t'évanouir pendant que la magie se libère en toi et si tu ne te réveilles pas avant cinq heures demain matin, je changerais ton aura pendant que tu dormiras et tu devras dire que tu as bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves et qu'elle t'a mis KO. »

« D'où tu tiens cela ? » Harry était pris au dépourvu par ce qu'elle disait.

« Je l'ai acheté chez l'apothicaire l'autre jour. Maintenant vas-y, laisse-moi vérifier ton aura une nouvelle fois et ensuite tu prends la première potion qui est celle qui libérera ta magie supprimée et bloquée. » Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry, revérifia son aura et ensuite avec un sourire précaire ouvrit la fiole et la lui tendit.

Harry but la potion qui étonnamment avait un goût normal et une seconde plus tard s'effondra sur son lit. Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, s'étira et trouva Hermione ronflant légèrement, dormant en position assise, sa tête sur la tête de lit.

Harry se sentait si léger. C'était le mot, il se sentait si léger et frais comme si un énorme fardeau avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il poussa du coude Hermione. Elle se réveilla d'un coup et couina quand elle vit qu'Harry était réveillé.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? »

« Tellement léger et bien, Hermione, tellement bien comme si un énorme poids m'avait été enlevé. » Elle fit un sourire radieux, ravie.

« Bien Harry, maintenant laisse-moi tester ton aura et aussi la changer en bleu, c'est la couleur que Dumbledore t'a donné. » Elle lança le sort sur les auras et haleta.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry anxieusement. Il avait espéré une aura verte et prié pour que la magie lui vienne désormais beaucoup plus facilement.

« Oh Merlin Harry, Dumbledore t'a fait une grande injustice. Ton aura est d'un magnifique éclat argenté avec des lignes vertes et dorées. Près de ta tempe est une très, très légère couleur noire, où se trouve ta cicatrice. C'est presque invisible » Elle étreignit Harry qui était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Argent avec des lignes vertes et dorées ; c'était étonnant et bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Harry priait désespérément que c'était le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait pas.

Hermione était déjà en train de remettre son aura en bleu. « Maintenant que c'est fait, essayons la chose suivante. Nous verrons quels genres de dons sont à ta disposition. Tout ce que tu as à faire Harry est de boire ceci, de placer une goutte sur ce parchemin et tes dons et capacités magiques pour lesquels tu as un talent particulier apparaîtront. Je vais également essayer cela, et voilà les tiennes.»

Tous les deux avalèrent leur potion qui avait le goût de grenouilles mortes et eurent un haut le cœur simultané. Gloussant, ils piquèrent leur pouce et laissèrent tomber une goutte de sang sur le parchemin.

_Vision des auras_

_Magie sans baguette_

_Potions_

_Animagus_

_Fabrication de sortilèges_

_Magie runique_

_Arts sombres_

_Magie du sang_

_Magie élémentale_

Harry regarda la liste dans un état de stupéfaction avancé. Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il regarda Hermione et silencieusement lui tendit son parchemin. Elle le prit et haleta.

« Waouh, il y a quelqu'un là haut qui t'aime bien. C'est une impressionnante liste de dons. »

« Et cela aurait pu sauver Sirius si seulement j'avais eu cette puissance débloquée et ces dons proprement entraînés. »

Hermione pâlit et eut ensuite l'air très triste. « Oui. Maintenant, toutefois, nous les utiliserons pour détruire Voldemort qui a tué tes parents et utiliser le pouvoir pour s'occuper de Dumbledore qui voulait t'utiliser pour ensuite se débarrasser de toi. Maintenant dormons et nous discuterons demain.»

« La magie noire, Hermione, peut-être Dumbledore marque un point en voulant me tuer si j'ai une affinité avec la magie noire et la magie du sang. » Harry était choqué d'être un sorcier maléfique puisqu'il savait que la magie noire et la magie du sang étaient extrêmement maléfiques.

Hermione secoua la tête, « Tu ne peux pas avoir plus faux Harry. Ces arts sont sombres uniquement si tu les utilises de cette manière. Rappelle-toi ce que MacGonnagall nous a dit en première année, il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, il n'y a que la magie et c'est l'intention qui rend la magie blanche ou noire. La magie noire ou la magie du sang ne peuvent être exécutés que par très peu de sorciers et sorcières qui sont très puissants puisque la magie du sang implique le sang comme base de la magie. Pour la magie noire, les sorts requièrent plus de puissance ; les types de sorts également lancés sont légèrement différents des sorts ordinaires et tous les deux requièrent un plus grand nettoyage après. C'est uniquement quand tu ne fais pas les purifications nécessaires que la magie noire et la magie du sang peuvent blesser le lanceur. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas généralement enseigné et n'est encouragé par personne.»

« Wow Hermione, quand MacGonnagall a dit tout cela ? Bien, je me sens certainement plus soulagé maintenant, » Lui dit Harry alors qu'il était stupéfait par sa mémoire et soulagé par l'information que ses dons ne le faisaient pas entrer dans la catégorie des sorciers maléfiques.

« Quels dons as-tu reçu ? » Elle lui tendit son parchemin et Harry vit qu'elle avait la magie runique, la capacité à devenir animagus, les potions et les charmes.

« Bien Hermione » Il lui sourit et alors qu'Harry était sur le point d'utiliser sa baguette pour enflammer les parchemins, Hermione le stoppa. « Ne fais aucune magie Harry jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la salle sur demande et testions ta force, d'accord ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête pendant qu'elle brûlait les parchemins et partit en disant qu'elle retournerait sa cape d'invisibilité dans la matinée. Harry se réveilla juste après le petit déjeuner le lendemain et courut jusque dans la grande salle. Tous les professeurs étaient là, tout comme Hermione.

Il s'assit et commença à remplir son assiette et bientôt mangeait à rendre à Ron la monnaie de sa pièce. Hermione lui sourit. « Viens, nous avons du travail à faire. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Très léger et en pleine forme, stupéfiant vraiment » Lui dit Harry en souriant.

« D'accord, fini ? Viens, allons dans la salle sur demande et vérifions ta force. »

Ils allèrent à la salle sur demande et cette fois ci, Hermione marcha trois fois devant et bientôt ils entrèrent dans une salle qui avait l'air fortifiée. « J'ai également posé des alarmes et donc quand Dumbledore viendra n'importe où près de nous, il y aura des alarmes. Cette fois suis mon exemple si je dis quelque chose de sensible. »

Harry inclina la tête et Hermione lui demanda de commencer avec le tout premier charme qu'ils avaient appris, _wingardium leviosa._

Harry pointa sa baguette vers une plume que la pièce avait fournie et dit, « Wingardium Leviosa »

La plume tourbillonna et alla heurter le plafond avec une telle force qu'Harry cligna des yeux et Hermione poussa un cri de joie. « Oh, c'est bien Harry. Maintenant recommence avec le même sort » Lui dit-elle en consultant un énorme livre qu'elle avait, « essaye le même sort et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le faire doucement, sans le surcharger. »

Désormais Harry avait à faire l'inverse. Au lieu d'essayer de nombreuses fois de le faire correctement, il devait essayer de nombreuses fois de faire de la magie qui semblait circuler dans son corps et émerger avec une telle force, de cesser et la faire venir moins férocement et de la contrôler.

Le seul sort de lévitation lui prit une heure et Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux épuisés. Ils décidèrent de se reposer jusqu'au déjeuner et ensuite de revenir et de s'entraîner à nouveau.

Ils sortirent et s'assurèrent d'être vus marchant dans les jardins en parlant doucement de comment échapper à leur surveillance pour aller à Gringotts.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Ron, Ron qui est venu avec nous au département des mystères reçoive de l'argent pour nous espionner ; et que Ginny va essayer de te séduire cette année. Comment peuvent-ils ? A-t-elle oublié comment tu l'as sauvé dans la chambre des secrets ? Et elle te rembourse de cette façon ? » Hermione était très en colère alors qu'elle parlait pour la première fois de ce qu'Harry lui avait montré dans la salle sur demande. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas se remettre de la trahison de Ron.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Hermione. J'avais pensé qu'il avait surmonté tout cela et que tandis que nous avions nos bagarres et bouderies, notre amitié était dure comme fer. Maintenant, cela ne semble pas être le cas. Je n'ai jamais regardé Ginny de cette façon et elle ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus si elle pense qu'elle peut être ma petite amie. » Dit-il, toute l'amertume qu'il avait repoussé au fond de lui remontant.

« J'aimais vraiment, vraiment Ron tu sais, » Lui dit Hermione, sa voix très basse et peinée, « Je l'ai tellement aimé. »

Harry la regarda consterné. « Merlin, Hermione je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit et je suis tellement désolé.»

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder en colère et étonnée. « Pourquoi es-tu désolé Harry ? C'est lui qui doit se repentir, pas toi. En aucune façon toi. » Elle secoua sa tête, le rassurant que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Euh, parce que je te l'ai dit, non je te l'ai montré, je suis désolé, » il fut coupé par Hermione qui le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ses erreurs ou pour sa stupidité et ayant su tout cela, si tu m'avais juste laissé et refusé mon aide, tu n'aurais pas été mon ami. Donc ne fais pas cela Harry. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. » Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues alors qu'ils entraient main dans la main prendre leur déjeuner. Après déjeuner ils retournèrent dans la salle sur demande et recommencèrent.

Cela fut leur routine pour la semaine suivante et Harry n'avait que maintenant obtenu sa main mise sur sa puissance quand il se rappela soudainement le lumos sans baguette qu'il avait lancé quand les détraqueurs l'avaient attaqué à Privet Drive.

Quand il l'avait dit à Hermione elle avait poussé un cri aigu et ils avaient débuté la magie sans baguette. De nouveau ils commencèrent lentement avec le sort de lévitation et avaient décidé ensuite d'augmenter la difficulté.

Il fallut trois jours avant qu'Harry n'acquiert le concept de magie sans baguette et Hermione était prête à le frapper avec un club, quand la totale frustration de ne pas être capable de léviter une plume courut à travers lui, faisant léviter la plume pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne retombe.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi cela, il fut radieux et continua avec avidité, écoutant Hermione au sujet de la théorie et se l'ayant appropriée, commença à lancer des sorts basiques de première année en un court laps de temps.

Ils étaient extrêmement prudents de se mélanger aux autres, parlaient également de Ron et gardaient les conversations sur des sujets banals. Hermione lui avait également fait lire des livres sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, lisant en même temps que lui, sachant que personne ne poserait aucune question puisqu'Harry était susceptible de faire cela pour soulager sa peine. Elle avait raison et Dumbledore ne s'approcha jamais d'eux.

Harry découvrit que lire et comprendre lui venaient plus facilement et désormais il était mieuxcapable de comprendre l'expression « videz votre esprit » . Hermione lui avait indiqué qu'il avait besoin de livres pour masteriser ses autres dons et qu'ils devraient être très prudents en les obtenant.

Ils avaient été dans la salle sur demande pour trouver les meilleurs livres disponibles sur tous ses dons et avaient fait une liste complète des noms et auteurs. Harry avait aussi décidé d'étudier la lecture des auras et comment les voir sans lancer les sorts puisqu'il en avait la capacité.

Il commença à se concentrer sur ses camarades, les regardant durement, recevant des commentaires plutôt obscènes, et après une remarque particulièrement basse, prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'asseyait dans la salle commune chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps et pratiquait. La première aura qu'il vit à l'œil nu fut celle d'une seconde année dont la couleur était rose. Il jubila et pratiqua plus durement.

Il trouva Snape le fixant toujours du regard ou le regardant spéculativement, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il comprenait les bases de l'occlumencie et avait un bouclier précaire dans son esprit qu'il renforçait tout le temps. Il ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup et quand ses pensées n'étaient pas occupées par le nouveau but que lui et Hermione s'étaient mis à appeler leurs études, elles se tournaient directement vers Sirius et un sentiment de douleur et de culpabilité le déchirait.

Hermione essayait de la garder concentré, mais parfois, la peine était trop et la solitude trop dure à supporter. Il avait toujours Hermione et était ravi qu'il ait au moins l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec lui. Mais Hermione n'était pas Sirius. Elle n'était pas le père qu'il avait secrètement pensé que Sirius serait, un parent avec qui il pourrait être heureux, triste, même méchant et grossier, et toujours être aimé.

Dans les dix jours suivant le département des mystères, Harry commença à voir les auras ici et là quand il se concentrait durement, avait les bases fermement ancrées en magie sans baguette, occlumencie et avait commencé à pratiquer la légilimencie, en premier sur Hermione puis ensuite sur des personnes au hasard en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas pénétrer leurs pensées intimes.

La légilimencie était devenue pour Harry beaucoup plus facile que l'occlumencie, avec laquelle il se battait toujours pour fermer son esprit complètement et enfermer ses émotions plutôt turbulentes.

Deux jours avant qu'ils ne partent, Harry fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur par Dumbledore. Il fut accompagné par une impassible Minerva MacGonnagall et ils atteignirent le bureau, entrèrent pour se retrouver face à un Dumbledore souriant et un Snape à l'air renfrogné qui le fusillait du regard.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

C'était l'ultime test de ses talents d'acteur, Harry le savait alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau et fusillait légèrement Snape du regard, un regard qui fit sourire Dumbledore. Snape lui renvoya son regard. MacGonnagall avait l'ait impassible et un brin nerveuse, cependant sa nervosité ne se montrait pas à moins que vous ne la connaissiez bien.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda doucement Dumbledore, le regardant attentivement et lui souriant doucement.

« Bien, Monsieur » Marmonna Harry, sentant son cœur taper dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de paraître comme d'habitude.

« Tu as appris l'occlumencie par toi-même Harry ? »

« Oui Monsieur. J'essaye d'apprendre afin de ne pas commettre plus d'erreurs. » Dumbledore sourit à sa remarque puis parla très sérieusement à Harry.

« Harry, Voldemort commence à se montrer de plus en plus souvent en plein jour. Ses plans d'opérer en secret, quand le Ministère avait refusé de reconnaître son retour, sont désormais nuls puisque presque tout le monde l'a vu au Ministère l'autre jour. Il viendra après toi Harry et fera de son mieux pour te tuer puisque tu as été l'épine dans son pied lui refusant le statut de sorcier le plus puissant. Il peut difficilement l'être quand il a été vaincu par un bébé âgé d'un an et ensuite par toi chaque année depuis que tu as commencé Poudlard. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, toujours prudent de ne pas regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Harry je ne vais pas lire ton esprit. Tu peux me regarder. » Harry rougit mais garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas.

« Harry, j'ai pris une mesure pour m'assurer que tu sois adéquatement entraîné pour la guerre qui semble inévitable. Ces vacances tu ne passeras qu'une semaine avec les Dursley, le reste du temps tu le passeras à t'entraîner. »

Harry rayonna de façon convaincante. « Oui, Monsieur »

Dumbledore ne retourna pas son excitation. « Oui Harry. Mais l'entraînement ne sera pas à Poudlard. J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de prendre soin de ta formation en magie offensive aussi bien qu'en occlumencie et, »

**Crash ! **Harry s'était levé furieux et avait presque hurlé au directeur,

« Je ne le ferais pas Monsieur. C'est comme me remettre à Voldemort ou pire. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu… » Harry s'arrêta là incapable de continuer, ses mains serrées et chaque parcelle de son corps hurlant de rage.

« Je suis tout autant ravi d'être gratifié de l'opportunité glorieuse de former le Golden Boy qui a survécu. » Lui dit avec acidité Snape avant que Dumbledore ne lui signale d'arrêter.

« Harry, je m'attends à ce que tu montres sensé et mâture. Un manque des deux nous coûterait définitivement de la même manière qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Snape et MacGonnagall frémirent alors qu'Harry se tenait là, assommé par ce coup bas. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus de protestation. Il resta debout là un long moment, contrôlant visiblement ses émotions.

« Est-ce tout ou vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose d'autre professeur ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans regarder Dumbledore.

« Non Harry » Harry se tourna et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot à Snape ou MacGonnagall.

« Comment avez-vous pu Albus ? Avez-vous oublié que ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'il a perdu la dernière famille qu'il lui restait ? J'avais une meilleure opinion de vous Albus.» MacGonnagall était aussi acide que Snape l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt et elle avait l'air déçue alors qu'elle fusillait Dumbledore du regard.

« Harry doit apprendre Minerva » Dit fortement et tristement Dumbledore, « Il ne peut pas se permettre ces caprices puérils, cela pourrait lui coûter cher. Ce fut sa réluctance à apprendre de Severus qui lui a coûté Sirius. Je me dois de le lui rappeler afin qu'il ne fasse pas la même erreur cette fois et perde le jeune Mr Weasley ou Mlle Granger. Cela le dévasterait réellement. Croyez-moi Minerva, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. »

MacGonnagall le regarda avec dédain. « C'est peut-être le cas, mais que vous lui parliez avec tellement peu de tact ne parle pas en votre faveur. Maintenant j'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit rapidement laissant Dumbledore soupirer fortement.

« Elle comprendra » Il secoua sa tête et sourit à Severus. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques temps de Voldemort avant qu'il ne le congédie et n'appelle Fawkes, le caressant légèrement en réfléchissant intensément.

Harry se rua hors du bureau du directeur et courut vers la salle sur demande où Hermione l'attendait anxieusement. Un regard à son visage et son expression se figea. Elle attendit alors qu'Harry se jetait sur le canapé à côté d'elle, tremblant toujours de rage et de tristesse.

Il lui fallut quinze minutes avant qu'il ne soit capable de parler à Hermione et il lui dit brièvement ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle était tout autant horrifiée.

« Je sais que je suis celui à blâmer, mais de là à me le dire ainsi… Je me suis senti si mal Hermione »

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas à blâmer. Ce sont eux qui sont à blâmer. Dumbledore pour ne pas te dire à propos de Voldemort et qu'il pouvait t'implanter de fausses visions dans ta tête, pour être parti de l'école et te laisser seul ; Snape pour ne pas t'apprendre proprement l'occlumencie et ne pas souligner davantage l'importance d'apprendre cet art, Harry. Tous ces idiots sont à blâmer, pas toi. »

Elle le tint étroitement pendant qu'il tremblait face à tant d'émotions et lentement il se calma et se tourna vers elle avec une expression dans ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. « Bien je vais le leur montrer à ces gens Hermione. Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Maugrey, Remus, tous. Je vais m'occuper de Voldemort et essayer de vivre après cela, ou au moins l'emmener avec moi dans ma chute et aucun d'entre eux ne touchera un sou de ma fortune dans un autre but que celui que j'aurais spécifié. »

Hermione avait des larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait le garçon qui avait été son premier ami et qui avait été tellement abusé par tout le monde. Pourtant il était toujours là à vouloir vaincre Voldemort au lieu de simplement disparaître de ce monde sorcier qui n'avait eu que des mauvaises choses à lui offrir afin de vivre sa vie en paix.

« Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry. Je serais là juste à tes côtés et je suis sûre que les jumeaux te soutiendront aussi, tout comme Neville et Luna. »

Il lui sourit, repoussant toute sa douleur, l'enfouissant au fond de lui et il commença à s'entrainer à nouveau. Il étudia l'occlumencie avec une nouvelle ferveur puisque Snape débuterait sûrement par cela comme un cadeau de bienvenu pour Harry Potter.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement dans un tourbillon de pratiques. Aux chocs de Dumbledore et Snape et à la surprise de MacGonnagall, Harry devint presque normal. Il était plus silencieux qu'habituellement mais il n'y avait pas de bouderie ni de réponses hargneuses envers Hermione et aucun regard furieux à Dumbledore ou Snape.

Il ne regardait jamais vers la table des professeurs et s'assurait de ne jamais rencontrer Dumbledore ou tomber sur Snape. Quand il tomba, seulement une fois sur Dumbledore, il murmura juste un « désolé Monsieur » avec un petit sourire et poursuivit son chemin, figeant Dumbledore pendant presque deux minutes à se poser des questions sur le soudain changement d'Harry.

Hermione avait été très occupée ces deux derniers jours et elle avait écrit de nombreuses lettres à ses parents.

Ils dirent au revoir à Hagrid et trouvèrent un compartiment à l'arrière du train, scellèrent les portes et ensuite se relaxèrent.

Le voyage se passa sans incident, Neville et Luna frappèrent à leur porte après quelques temps et ils relaxèrent tous, discutant de tout et de rien. Neville semblait plus sûr de lui et s'était également lié d'amitié avec Luna qui semblait simplement la même, assise avec le chicaneur et faisant des commentaires de temps en temps.

Harry salua Hermione qui marchait à toute allure vers ses parents et les étreignant, elle partit. Harry vit son oncle avec sa tante et Dudley et marcha vers eux pour trouver Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Arthur Weasley qui mettaient en garde son oncle.

Harry ne dit pas un mot et partit avec un petit sourire et salut pout tous, ne leur disant pas un mot. Il entra dans la voiture et attendit au moins cinq minutes avant de réaliser son premier geste de magie en-dehors de la salle sur demande. Il lança un léger charme de contrainte sur chacun d'eux avec un geste de la main et demanda à son oncle, « pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter dans Londres pour la nuit et partir pour Privet Drive demain matin ? Dudley et moi pourrons explorer Londres aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons partir tôt dans la matinée demain. » Et il attendit en retenant son souffle ce que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin avaient à dire à cela.

« Hmm, bien je déteste être d'accord avec toi garçon, ton idée a du mérite. Qu'en penses-tu Pétunia ? » Demanda Mr Dursley.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu ne viendras pas avec nous. Tu te débrouilleras dans Londres et resteras dans un hôtel ou quelque chose ? Vernon, peux-tu lui donner s'il te plait un peu de monnaie et toi, garçon, tu viendras à Privet Drive demain matin d'accord ?»

Vernon Dursley les conduisit vers un hôtel quatre étoiles, descendit et donna quelques pounds à Harry puis lui dit de partir. Harry partit la seconde suivante, trainant sa malle derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une petite allée. Il fit un geste de la main, rétrécit sa malle, la mit dans ses robes et appela un taxi pour l'amener aussi près que possible du Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione l'attendait dans une allée parallèle au Chaudron Baveur avec ses parents et Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite Hermione entra dans le Chaudron Baveur pour vérifier si Dumbledore ou Maugrey étaient là. Voyant le lieu presque vide, elle le signala à Harry qui entra avec la mère d'Hermione et ils allèrent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, Harry fit un nouveau geste de la main et changea ses cheveux en blond. D'un autre geste il changea les montures de ses lunettes et devint ensuite méconnaissable.

Harry avait pratiqué de nombreuses fois ces sorts sans baguette ces derniers jours afin de les maîtriser parfaitement. Maintenant il était ravi et grimaça en voyant le regard envieux d'Hermione. « Je suis jalouse de toi Harry. Combien je souhaiterais pouvoir faire cela. »

Il sourit à Hermione et ils allèrent à Gringotts. Harry y alla légèrement en retrait par rapport aux Grangers afin que personne ne puisse les interroger au sujet de l'étrange garçon avec eux. Ils entrèrent dans Gringotts et Harry se dirigea vers le gobelin dont le comptoir était libre. Il demanda quelle était la procédure pour accéder à ses coffres familiaux et comment en prendre le contrôle puisque ses parents et parrains étaient morts.

Le gobelin le fixa du regard, « et qui êtes-vous pour poser des questions au sujet de vos coffres familiaux ? »

Harry s'approcha du gobelin sachant qu'Hermione surveillait ses arrières et s'assurerait que personne ne s'approche de ce comptoir particulier et parla doucement, « Mon nom est Harry James Potter et je suis venu pour vous parler au sujet de mes coffres familiaux en privé et de façon confidentielle. Je suis déguisé afin que personne de l'école ou de l'extérieur ne me reconnaisse.»

Le gobelin l'avait écouté soigneusement, descendit et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Harry regarda derrière lui pendant une seconde en direction d'Hermione et alla avec le gobelin.

Il emmena Harry dans une petite salle où Harry découvrit à sa consternation que son glamour était tombé. Le gobelin le regarda et sourit. « Le glamour sera de retour une fois que vous quitterez cette pièce, maintenant, » tendant le doigt et faisant venir un parchemin « veuillez mettre une goutte de votre sang sur ce parchemin afin que nous puissions vérifier que vous êtes bien Harry Potter. »

Nerveusement Harry piqua son doigt et déposa une goutte de sang sur le parchemin. Il l'observa ensuite s'étaler sur le parchemin, vit son nom apparaître sur le parchemin et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le gobelin quitta la pièce en demandant à Harry de l'attendre et quelques minutes plus tard un gobelin ayant l'air plus âgé entra et se présenta comme Pitot. Il entra et s'assit derrière un bureau, deux chaises apparurent de nulle part et il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Maintenant que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Potter ? Etes-vous venu pour le testament de Mr Black ou pour votre héritage ? »

Harry le fixa du regard, choqué, « Mr Black ? »

« Oui Mr Potter, le testament de Mr Black nous est déjà parvenu et nous avons déjà envoyé une lettre requérant votre présence avant la fin de ce mois. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, il ira à Mme Lestrange qui est le prochain parent. »

Harry vit rouge, son chagrin se transformant en rage. Cela le fit sortir de ses gonds. « Monsieur, je voudrais voir et accepter les deux et voudrais aussi voir mes coffres. Aussi, » Ici, Harry hésita, « Direz-vous à quelqu'un que je suis venu ici ou que j'ai accepté mon héritage, et celui de Mr Black ? »

Le gobelin secoua la tête. « Non Mr Potter, si vous souhaitez la confidentialité, c'est notre devoir de vous la donner. » Harry futt extrêmement soulagé en entendant ces mots et se fit une note d'exiger fermement du gobelin qu'il rende sa visite et sa requête confidentielles.

Le gobelin fit venir les pièces justificatives, demanda à Harry de les lire et ensuite de signer aux endroits indiqués. Harry s'exécuta laborieusement et signa les documents. Le gobelin lui remit ensuite les testaments de ses parents et Sirius.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux testaments de ses parents et ensuite avec une petite exclamation à celui de Sirius. Les deux testaments étaient plutôt simples et allaient droit au but. Les testaments laissaient tout à Harry ; l'argent, la tête de la lignée des Potters et des Blacks et toutes les propriétés. Il signa les testaments et les accepta.

Le gobelin lui remit deux anneaux, tous les deux faits en or. L'un avec une pierre rouge en son centre et l'autre une pierre verte posée au milieu. La pierre rouge avait la lettre « P » incrustée minutieusement sur le dessus tandis que la pierre verte avait un « B » incrusté avec élégance sur le dessus. Harry plaça d'abord la bague trop grande des Potters sur sa main ; elle le piqua puis rougeoya brillamment pendant presque une minute avant de s'ajuster et de s'adapter confortablement.

La bague des Blacks fit la même chose et le gobelin demanda à Harry de porter la bague des Blacks au même doigt que celle des Potters. Les deux bagues fusionnèrent et devinrent promptement invisibles.

« Elles peuvent être retirées séparément en pensant juste à quelle bague vous voulez retirer et porter à un autre doigt. Elles deviendront visibles pendant une seconde si vous souhaitez les montrer à qui que ce soit. Autrement elles ne peuvent être révélées par aucun sort. Cette façon de les porter est simplement commode. » Harry fit un signe de tête, juste heureux qu'elles ne se montreraient pas.

Harry ensuite se racla la gorge et commença à poser les questions qu'il avait préparées avec Hermione.

« Monsieur, puis-je être émancipé ? »

« Vous l'êtes déjà, Mr Potter. Le moment où vous avez signé les testaments, vous êtes devenu un sorcier émancipé. »

« Alors puis-je utiliser ma baguette pendant les vacances sans craindre les restrictions sur la magie des mineurs ? » Demanda Harry, ses yeux brillant.

« Oui naturellement, Mr Potter. Les sorts sont lancés de telle manière qu'ils sont automatiquement retirés à votre dix-septième anniversaire ou quand vous devenez émancipé, et personne n'en sera le témoin. Mais rappelez-vous Mr Potter, si vous êtes dans un lieu où il y a des sorts pour enregistrer la magie utilisée, votre souhait de garder cela confidentiel ne se réalisera pas. Je vous conseillerais de ne jamais utiliser votre baguette à la maison de votre famille, oui Mr Potter je sais que vous vivez dans une zone moldue, mais d'utiliser votre magie dans des lieux magiques où personne ne sera capable de déduire quoi que ce soit.»

Harry inclina la tête pensivement à cela. Qui savait quel genre de sorts Dumbledore avait placé dedans et autour de Privet Drive. Il valait mieux être en sécurité que désolé.

« Y-a-t-il un moyen d'avoir accès à mon argent sans venir ici à chaque fois, à la fois argent moldu et sorcier ? » fut la question suivante d'Harry, « Et pouvez-vous m'obtenir un extrait de compte à la fois pour le coffre principal et l'autre ? »

« N'avez-vous pas reçu les relevés de compte Mr Potter que nous vous avons envoyé tous les mois ? » Demanda-t-il avec ses yeux brillant de léger choc et de colère.

« Non, Monsieur, et, » alors que le gobelin commençait à avoir l'air furieux, « je ne veux intenter aucune action contre qui que ce soit maintenant, Monsieur, donc s'il vous plait dites-moi à qui vous avez envoyé les relevés de compte et si je peux obtenir une copie de tous maintenant ? »

Le gobelin observait Harry. « Si vous décidez d'intenter des actions alors vous devez demander notre aide pour gagner contre Mr Dumbledore. » Donc c'était Dumbledore qui ne l'avait jamais informé au sujet des relevés de compte, pensa avec colère Harry alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Votre compte courant a un montant de vingt millions de gallions et a été créé pour durer jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez l'école. Après cela vous deviez prendre le contrôle des coffres des Potters et des affaires qui valent autour de vingt milliards de gallions à l'heure actuelle. La fortune des Black s'élève à à peu près quinze milliards de gallions et tout cela vous appartient, de même que les propriétés qui valent des fortunes. Toutes les propriétés sont sous le charme de fidelitas et sont bien protégées. Voici une liste de maisons que vous possédez ici en Grande Bretagne et tout ce que vous avez à faire est de penser à la maison, de tenir la bague et elle vous y emmènera. Naturellement, puisque vous avez formellement assumé la tête des maisons Potters et Blacks aujourd'hui, vous obtenez le contrôle de tout. »

Il y avait en gros sept maisons incluant Godric Hollows et Square Grimmaud. Les cinq autres semblaient localisées un peu partout en Angleterre dans des régions très éloignées. Il y en avait trois en Ecosse, une en Irlande et une en Angleterre. Godric Hollows se trouvait au Pays de Galles et Grimmaud à Londres en Angleterre.

« Une fois atteint votre destination, vous devrez vous inclure dans les barrières en déposant une goutte de votre sang dans les protections. Alors vous pourrez utiliser des sorts pour inclure d'autres personnes à qui vous souhaitez autoriser l'accès à vos maisons. » Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, stupéfié et choqué par la quantité d'argent qu'il possédait. Pas étonnant que Maugrey ait dit à Dumbledore de s'assurer que l'argent tombe entre ses mains.

« Voici votre relevé de compte pour les quinze dernières années. Parmi les vingt millions, presque rien n'a été retiré exceptés vos retraits et les frais d'inscription après que vous ayez commencé Poudlard. »

Donc Dumbledore ne les a pas payés avec son argent. Harry se sentit juste un tout petit peu mieux. Il demanda qu'une traite d'un million de pounds soit faite pour Pétunia Dursley, devant lui être signifié le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Il demanda aussi au gobelin de placer le 4 Privet Drive sous fidelitas la veille de ses dix sept ans et de faire de lui le gardien du secret.

Ensuite Harry prit un sac de monnaie qu'il transforma en un portefeuille qui lui fournirait le montant auquel il pensait. Le gobelin le lia aussi à lui afin qu'il ne puisse jamais être volé et l'équipa d'une carte de crédit qu'il pourrait utiliser dans les deux mondes.

« Monsieur, y-a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse vous contacter si j'ai le moindre doute. Comment je prépare un testament et y a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse retirer l'argent de mes coffres principaux au lieu des autres ? »

« Je vous donnerais un sac sécurisé dans lequel vous pourrez poser des questions en toute sécurité, je les aurais immédiatement et pourrais m'en occuper. J'ai été en charge de vos affaires depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, depuis le temps de votre arrière-arrière grand-père et bien que je n'ai pas été en charge des comptes des Blacks jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après que ce soit devenu les vôtres je les ai pris en main et suis en train de me pencher sur la question. Naturellement vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous souhaitez faire et je le ferais.

Pour faire un testament vous devez l'écrire, le dater, le signer et placer une goutte de votre sang dessus en spécifiant à la fin que ce sont vos dernières volontés. Vous pouvez retirer de l'argent de n'importe quel coffre en pensant juste à celui que vous souhaitez. Si vous pensez à votre compte courant alors la monnaie viendra de celui-là, pensez à vos coffres principaux ou aux coffres des Black et la monnaie viendra de là. »

Harry fit un signe de tête et se leva. « Merci pour tout Monsieur. Puis-je maintenantvoir les coffres des Black et des Potters ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant à la pensée de visiter les coffres de ses parents et de Sirius.

Le gobelin se leva aussi et sourit, une chose rare. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi poli alors qu'il est aussi puissant, Mr Potter. Une rare association. » Il vit la panique dans les yeux d'Harry et sourit doucement, si jamais un gobelin pouvait rire en premier lieu et gentiment par-dessus tout.

« Je vous ai dit que le glamour était tombé. J'ai vu votre véritable aura. Ne vous inquiétez pas ; le glamour reviendra une fois que vous aurez quitté cette pièce. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous Mr Potter et n'hésitez pas à m'approcher et par extension tous les gobelins pour vous aider pour quoi que ce soit. »

Comme Harry le regardait bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire, le gobelin sourit à son étonnement. « Vos ennemis sont puissants Mr Potter. » Dit-il doucement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à lui seul est trop, mais vu votre visite ici, il semble que vous devriez entrer en guerre contre les Institutions et le prétendu camp de la Lumière. Donc n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide si vous en avez besoin. Je fais parti du Conseil des gobelins et on m'a donné l'autorité de parler pour nous tous. »

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Merci » Harry était submergé par ses émotions et cela se reflétait dans ses yeux alors qu'il serrait maladroitement la main du gobelin. Ils descendirent vers les coffres. Le glamour d'Harry était revenu la minute où il avait mis un pied dehors et ils marchèrent rapidement pour prendre un chariot les emmenant directement aux coffres principaux des Potters.

Les coffres des Potters étaient situés dans les fondations de la banque et Harry eut un voyage ragaillardissant dans le chariot avec le gobelin. A l'entrée du coffre, le gobelin demanda à Harry de piquer son doigt et de le placer sur le cercle indiqué sur la porte. « Il n'y a pas de clés pour ces coffres Mr Potter, uniquement la signature magique et le sang. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et la magie contenue dans la porte le gela pendant qu'elle examinait sa signature magique et son sang, puis les portes du coffre s'ouvrirent doucement. «Je vais rester juste ici et attends que vous sortiez Mr Potter » Lui dit le gobelin et Harry pénétra dans son coffre familial.

Le coffre était immense et était divisé en cavernes contenant différents items. Il y avait une caverne qui était très grande et profonde abritant une bibliothèque entière. Une autre n'avait que des objets magiques et une troisième contenait des bijoux. Quatre autres avaient de l'argent et une petite autre avait des accessoires sorciers incluant des baguettes, malles, robes et autres bibelots placés là au fil des ans et beaucoup de portraits.

Harry se dirigea vers l'immense caverne qui abritait la bibliothèque et commença à parcourir les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il prit des livres sur tous les sujets concernant ses dons. Ensuite il quitta le coffre avec près douze livres et rencontra le gobelin qui l'avait attendu patiemment pendant tout ce temps.

Le gobelin emmena ensuite Harry au coffre des Black et Harry dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour garder les pieds sur terre. Il entra dans le coffre et à sa surprise il était organisé de la même façon que son coffre familial. Il fit un tour du coffre et attrapa quelques livres sur la magie noire et la magie du sang avant de partir. Il avait l'intention de revenir et de regarder plus attentivement plus tard avec Hermione ; il savait qu'elle s'extasierait à la vue de tant de livres, mais maintenant il voulait faire les magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des embrumes. Il partit avec le gobelin et ils remontèrent à la surface. Là, le gobelin lui donna le sac de monnaie et celui sécurisé pour envoyer des requêtes et relevés de compte à Gringotts. Mettant tout en ordre, Harry partit.

Il retrouva Hermione et ses parents dans le hall principal de Gringotts où ils l'avaient attendu avec impatience et il leur fit un grand sourire, leur indiquant de le suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Harry utilisa sa baguette et fit son premier geste de magie en ajoutant un glamour à Hermione. Ils dirent aux parents d'Hermione de les attendre au Chaudron Baveur puis quittèrent la banque pour faire les boutiques.

Harry traîna d'abord Hermione dans la boutique de malles et s'acheta une malle à multi-compartiments et un sac sans fond. Ensuite ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter des livres, ingrédients de potions et chaudrons, des vêtements et de nombreuses autres choses.

Puis Harry prit la tête dans l'Allée des Embrumes et ils allèrent chez Borgin et Burkes. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Les mots doux provenaient du coin où Borgin sortait de l'ombre.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir des livres sur la magie noire et aussi d'autres artefacts. » Dit Hermione d'une voix qui faisait sang-pur et disait ne pose pas de questions.

Borgin ne fut pas du tout impressionné et leva ses sourcils dans leur direction. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ecoutez, si vous n'avez pas de livres sur la magie noire, cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps. Viens Ruithe, allons-y. » Ils partirent, avaient fermé la porte et faisaient demi-tour avec des expressions similaires de dégoût quand la porte s'ouvrit et Borgin leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents de nos jours. Madame, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser et suivez-moi à l'intérieur. » Hermione et Harry ressentirent une soudaine montée d'excitation alors qu'ils entraient et Borgin les emmena dans un escalier caché qui menait au premier étage qu'ils n'avaient ni vu ni remarqué avant.

Harry regarda autour, étonné de voir que les livres et artefacts étaient rangés de façon ordonnée sur les rangées et que ces dernières étaient pleines. Hermione s'extasia devant tous les livres et mourrait d'impatience de les dévorer.

Ils se séparèrent pour jeter un œil aux divers livres et artefacts et Harry marcha lentement à travers les allées, regardant et sélectionnant tout ce qui attirait son attention. **Tout ce que vous devez savoir sur la magie noire, la magie du sang, L'art de protéger l'esprit et L'art de sonder l'esprit, Runes que sont-elles ?**

Hermione avait sélectionné une vingtaine de livres à elle seule et Harry avait ajouté quatorze livres à sa collection tirée de son coffre. Harry aperçut une bibliothèque minutieusement sculptée avec des livres à l'intérieur. Elle faisait à peu près trois pieds de long et de largeur.

Harry essaya de l'ouvrir mais il ne le put pas et avant qu'il n'ait pu demander à Borgin ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, l'homme était venu de lui-même vers lui, « Ca a été ici depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne jeune Monsieur et je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la valise alors que j'ai essayé de nombreuses façons. »

Pris d'une impulsion, Harry lui demanda quel en était le prix, « Bien je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je vous laisserais l'avoir pour cent gallions. » Les yeux de Borgin brillaient de cupidité.

« Vous devez être fou. Je vous en donne vingt et c'est seulement pour la caisse de livres. Ces livres peuvent valoir moins pour tout ce que vous en savez et c'est un très bon prix pour la caisse. »

« Qu'en est-il si les livres sont de grande valeur et valent leur prix ? Il y a soixante à soixante dix livres là-dedans Monsieur. Disons cinquante et vous pouvez les prendre Monsieur, et c'est mon dernier prix. » Dit-il avec hâte en voyant Harry ouvrir sa bouche pour protester.

Harry réfléchit pendant seulement un moment puis inclina la tête. La caisse était magnifique et qui sait, les livres pouvaient avoir une grande valeur.

Harry rétrécit la caisse et tous les livres qu'ils avaient achetés, marchanda le prix pour les autres livres et partit avec une impressionnante collection de livres sur la magie noire, la magie du sang et d'autres livres.

Ils quittèrent l'Allée des Embrumes pour le Chemin de Traverse et de là pour le Chaudron Baveur où les Grangers les attendaient. Harry et Hermione sortirent sans attendre que les Grangers ne les joignent. Les parents d'Hermione sortirent peu après et les suivirent dans une petite allée en-dehors du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry et Hermione retirèrent tous leurs glamours, rendirent à la caisse sa taille normale, séparèrent leurs livres respectifs et Harry les rangea tous dans sa nouvelle malle puis alla avec les Grangers qui le déposèrent au 4 Privet Drive.

« Merci beaucoup, Mr Granger, Mme Granger, Hermione, » Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant que la main d'Hermione ne vienne le faire taire.

« C'est un plaisir, jeune homme ; pas besoin de s'inquiéter et tu n'as qu'à appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Lui dit Mr Granger en riant sous cape face à la méthode utilisée par Hermione pour le faire taire. Mme Granger hochait sa tête et souriait, approuvant ce que son mari avait dit.

« Tu dois être très prudent et utiliser le parchemin qui nous permettra de nous parler. » Fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne remarque l'Ordre les attendant sur la pelouse des Dursley.

L'Ordre en son entier l'attendait chez les Dursley, ayant l'air anxieux puis soulagé en le voyant avec les Grangers puis ensuite en colère alors qu'ils le virent avec deux malles et de nombreux achats.

Dumbledore fut le premier à l'aborder. « Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? Nous étions tous tellement inquiets. Où étais-tu ? » Harry avait l'air malade, fatigué tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix basse.

« Bien, Monsieur, c'est entièrement ma faute. J'ai voulu faire un tour dans Londres et ai demandé à mon oncle si nous pouvions. Il a été d'accord et m'a dit de faire un tour de mon côté et de revenir ici le lendemain matin. Il m'a laissé près du Chaudron Baveur. Je portais ma cape, suis entré et y ait fait quelques achats en portant ma cape qui cache mon visage. Ensuite, alors que j'entrais dans le Londres moldu pour prendre le bus, je suis heureusement tombé sur Hermione qui finissait aussi ses achats et rentrait à la maison. Les Grangers ont offert de me déposer ici… Je suis désolé pour tous les ennuis que j'ai causés. »

Moody lui adressa ensuite la parole et Harry remarqua que Remus se tenait là sans lui adresser la parole et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Nous pourrons vérifier tout cela avec ton oncle, Potter. »

« Allez-y et si j'ai dit la vérité, me donnerez-vous un bonbon pour être un bon garçon ? »

Maugrey le fixa du regard alors qu'Harry le fusillait du regard en retour avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Monsieur, je suis très fatigué et je doute que les Dursley soient là avant demain, donc puis-je être excusé ? »

« Potter, où allez-vous aller ? Est-ce que ces idiots vous ont donné la clé de cette maison ? » Lui demanda MacGonnagall, ne s'occupant pas des regards lourds de reproches que lui jetait Dumbledore.

« Pas d'inquiétudes professeur. Je dormirais dans le hangar. » Lui dit Harry, heureux qu'au moins une personne soit là pour parler en sa faveur.

« Dans le hangar ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Ouais, c'est là que je dors habituellement, quand ils partent pour les vacances. Il n'y a pas de problème Professeur. »

MacGonnagall avait l'air furieuse et pendant une brève seconde fusilla du regard Snape qui n'avait pas encore ricané ou envoyé une pique. Dumbledore avait l'air peiné à cette information et les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient choqués. Harry cependant en avait assez. Il se tourna vers Hermione et les Grangers, les remercia de l'avoir amené ici, s'excusa auprès de l'Ordre et se dirigea vers le hangar pour l'ouvrir avec la clé qu'il avait prise là où elle était accrochée sur le mur. Il entra alors que les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à transplaner à Square Grimmaud.

Dumbledore attendit uniquement pour remercier les Grangers et partit ensuite, laissant Mundungus Fletcher monter la garde.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_J'ai pu enfin trouver le temps de relire ce chapitre; j'espère que ça en facilitera la compréhension._

_Bonne lecture_

Harry entra, un conflit d'émotions faisant rage en lui : tristesse en voyant que Remus n'avait même pas essayé de lui parler, colère face à la manière dont Dumbledore et l'Ordre étaient venus pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient effrayés que si quoi que ce soit arrive à Harry Dumbledore n'aurait plus personne prête à sacrifier sa vie pour ses prétendus nobles idéaux pensa-t-il alors qu'il déposait sa malle par terre ; amertume remplissant son cœur.

Tous les autres avaient une famille, des gens et des amis qui les aimaient. Contrairement à Harry qui n'avait personne et qui n'était qu'un moyen pour une fin. Bien, personne sauf Hermione, et il devait s'assurer qu'il ne la pousse pas ou ne la fasse fuir en se reposant trop sur elle.

Il soupira, commença à sortir ses affaires et à les enlever de leurs emballages. Il avait acheté presque une garde robe entière, majoritairement des robes, des jeans et tee-shirts dans la section moldue.

Il posa ses vêtements avec précaution dans un autre compartiment de sa malle et ses livres dans un autre. Ensuite il déballa son ancienne malle et mis l'éclair de feu rétréci, la cape d'invisibilité, son album photo et ses autres possessions qui lui étaient chères dans un compartiment.

Les Grangers lui avaient acheté de la nourriture pendant qu'ils attendaient au Chaudron Baveur et Harry mangea avec reconnaissance après avoir tout déballé, exceptée la caisse de livres. Décidant de regarder la caisse de livres le lendemain, Harry s'endormit, épuisé et ne se réveilla pas avant que les Dursley ne rentrent à la maison le lendemain matin.

Harry se leva, entra en se lançant un sort pour ne pas être vu sans baguette et s'émerveilla de la manière dont les Dursley ne s'ennuyèrent même pas à lui hurler dessus ou à lui demander comment il était rentré à la maison.

Il alla dans sa chambre en gardant ses affaires à l'écart, descendit, retira le sort pour ne pas être vu et observa les yeux de son oncle sortirent de leurs orbites et son visage s'empourprer de colère. Rapidement lança le sort d'apaisement sur son oncle, sa tante puis son cousin et observa avec fascination l'expression s'effacer du visage de son oncle alors qu'il sourit à Harry.

Harry se sentit nauséeux et voulut presque revenir aux cris qui étaient de loin bien mieux que son oncle Vernon lui souriant; mais décida de rester calme pour vérifier la durée de son charme quand il n'était pas retiré.

Sa tante lui demanda de faire quelques travaux, commençant par le petit déjeuner, très poliment cependant et Harry se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il se mettait au travail.

Apparemment le charme ne la guérit pas de son désir de faire travailler durement Harry, cependant cela la fera arrêter de lui hurler dessus et de lui lancer à la figure des ustensiles de cuisine. Bien, c'était un progrès et Harry poursuivit son travail.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le sort toujours effectif, Harry eut sa première matinée aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne qui n'incluait pas de hurlements, cris, grognement et commentaires désobligeants. Cela faisait du bien et Harry décida de faire des recherches sur des sorts ménagers pour faciliter son travail et finir plus tôt afin qu'il puisse s'échapper en haut et étudier.

Il alla dans sa chambre après avoir fini toutes ses corvées et débuta par l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Il lut une bonne partie des textes pendant toute la journée, ne se levant qu'au son de la voix étrangement plaisante de sa tante l'appelant pour faire ceci ou cela et après le diner Harry se rassit pour pratiquer tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la journée.

Après une autre heure il se leva, abandonnant alors que les barrières qu'il avait essayées avec tellement de difficultés de construire étaient au mieux précaires. Il devait espérer que Snape, Dumbledore ou Voldemort soient des gentlemans et ne jettent pas un coup d'œil dans son esprit et lui permette de rester privé. Il grimaça en réalisant à quel point c'était ridicule.

Bien comme son occlumencie ne deviendrait pas plus forte, Harry décida de pratiquer les exercices requis tous les jours, se concentrer sur sa magie sans baguette et cesser de chuchoter les sorts alors qu'il bougeait sa main ou ses doigts. Il décida également d'étudier la magie noire et la magie du sang, au même titre que ses autres sujets d'étude. Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait plus de succès avec eux qu'il n'en avait eu avec l'occlumencie.

La légilimencie était facile à comprendre pour Harry puisqu'il l'avait pratiquée avec Hermione dans la salle sur demande et avait un succès modéré. Il alla se coucher cette nuit un peu contrarié par son manque de succès à fermer son esprit, déterminé à faire mieux le lendemain avec ses autres sujets.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula de la même manière que ce premier jour. Harry ne quitta pas la maison, se concentra sur sa magie sans baguette et étudia ses premiers livres sur la magie du sang, les runes et la magie noire. Il utilisa également le temps pendant lequel il travaillait, faisant les corvées pour les Dursley, à vider son esprit, pensant aussi aux problèmes infestant le monde magique, à l'Ordre, à Voldemort et à son propre rôle dans tout cela.

La semaine passa et Harry reçut une courte note de Snape disant simplement « _Viens à quatre heures demain. Soyez prêt. » _Harry écrivit à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il avait reçu confirmation de Snape et qu'il partait le lendemain. Harry avait jusque là complètement oublié la caisse de livres qu'il avait placée dans son placard afin que les Dursley ne la trouvent pas et ne s'en débarrassent pas. Il la vit alors qu'il ouvrait le placard pour emballer des choses qu'il y avait gardé, choses dont il n'en avait pas souvent l'usage.

Il sortit la caisse dans la nuit et décida de voir comment l'ouvrir sans se blesser. Dans un premier temps il essaya tous les moyens conventionnels puis ensuite sans baguette tenta «alahamora » et d'autres sorts d'ouverture qu'il avait appris ces quelques dernières semaines.

Rien ne marcha puis il se souvint que quelques serrures magiques avaient besoin de sang pour s'ouvrir. Harry ne réfléchit même pas aux dangers que cela pouvait représenter, spécialement si les livres à l'intérieur avaient un charme programmé pour attaquer. Il serait plus tard sévèrement grondé par Hermione et aurait l'air très penaud tandis que des mots furieux apparaîtraient sur le parchemin. Pour l'instant toutefois, il piqua son doigt et plaça une goutte de sang sur la caisse en murmurant le sort pour l'ouvrir.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas utilisé la manière conventionnelle pour l'ouvrir, qui serait sa baguette, il avait des doutes que cela fonctionne mais tenta tout de même. La goutte de sang tomba de sa main sur la caisse et pendant un moment rien ne se passa, puis la caisse toute entière s'illumina et elle s'ouvrit doucement.

Harry était ravi, mais extrêmement prudent en posant sa main sur le premier livre de la pile. Il la descendit le long des livres pour voir si l'un d'entre eux mordait, comme le livre des monstres d'Hagrid, ou vibrait comme les livres de magie noire ; chose qu'il avait lue dans l'introduction à la magie noire qui indiquait la différence entre la magie noire et sombre.

Il y avait de soixante à soixante dix livres dans la caisse. Puis elle se mi à doubler de taille et de volume et il y eut alors plus d'une centaine de livres dont la plupart semblaient très vieux. Soudainement, un parchemin apparut dans la main d'Harry. Nerveux, Harry le lut, ses mains tremblant.

**A la personne qui est le digne destinataire de cette caisse de livres,**

**Mon nom est Artemis Canogahn. Nous sommes en l'an 869. Je vis en Irlande et je suis un expert en magie noire. Ceci est une collection de livres rares que j'ai rédigée à partir de nombreux manuscrits. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas trouvé d'âme digne de mon héritage que sont mes livres. Si vous êtes parvenu à ouvrir cette caisse, c'est que vous êtes un ou une sorcière exceptionnelle puisque les enchantements que j'ai placés sont très massifs mais l'ouverture est très simple. C'est un sort de magie noire combiné à de la magie du sang qui lira votre magie le moment où vous déposerez une goutte de sang sur la caisse.**

**Ces livres renferment une grande connaissance des arts anciens et des importantes branches de magie qui sont aujourd'hui répandues, comme le lancé de sorts, l'ancienne magie élémentale, les runes avec la magie noire, la magie du sang et la guérison. Le fait que vous l'ayez ouverte montre que vous avez toutes ces branches comme héritages ou que votre magie est compatible avec toutes ces branches et que vous êtes suffisamment pur pour ne pas abuser de ces branches ou user de la magie à des fins de manipulation.**

**Lisez intensément ces livres et suivez les règles présentées avec diligence. Le monde est à vous.**

**Artemis Canogahn**

Harry se rassit et pendant la prochaine demi-heure, tout ce qu'il fit fut de regarder fixement la caisse. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom, pas que cela importe beaucoup, mais c'était surprenant. Tous ces livres appartenaient à une époque bien antérieure à Poudlard, et peut-être même avant la naissance des fondateurs. Harry était excité et il envoya un mot à Hermione, qui après l'avoir grondé pour être imprudent, fut elle aussi très excitée.

Jusqu'à trois heures du matin cette nuit là, aidé d'Hermione, Harry examina tous les livres un par un, emballa ensuite le tout, rétrécit la caisse et Harry mit un charme de ne me remarque pas sur sa porte et alla se coucher. Il ne fut pas dérangé avant onze heures, quand il descendit pour découvrir que tous les Dursley étaient partis quelque part.

Il se fit à manger puis nettoya la place et finit de préparer le déjeuner juste au moment où sa tante entra. Harry annula rapidement tous les charmes et sa tante se tourna immédiatement vers lui, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il avait fini toutes ses corvées. Elle fronça des sourcils dans sa direction, incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu en oublier sa présence et après le déjeuner monta en fronçant toujours les sourcils.

Harry monta, prêt et ses affaires emballées et attendit patiemment même si très nerveusement l'arrivée de Snape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Une semaine avant, après avoir vu qu'Harry était sauf_

L'Ordre était apparu de la résidence des Dursley à Square Grimmaud, où Molly Weasley attendait avec impatience, tout comme Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux. Quand les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent un par un, ayant l'air mal à l'aise et plutôt tristes, Molly prit peur.

Elle aimait sincèrement Harry comme l'un de ses propres enfants et avait voulu que Dumbledore lui confie Harry pour les vacances. A cette fin elle avait envoyé Bill, son ainé approcher Dumbledore et lui demander s'il pouvait entrainer Harry. Dumbledore cependant avait refusé en souriant. Elle avait toujours senti comme MacGonnagall que Dumbledore était trop dur envers un enfant qui en avait déjà trop sur les épaules ; encore plus que jamais après la mort de Sirius.

Elle pensa à Remus et son expression devint pensive. Elle avait pesté contre son mari et avait même hurlé contre Remus. Elle se souvint de la façon dont elle avait hurlé à Remus et Tonks la veille.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés pour le déjeuner à Square Grimmaud, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Maugrey, MacGonnagall, Shakelbot et sa famille, exceptés Ron, Ginny qui se reposaient dans leurs chambres et Charlie qui était en Roumanie.

Elle avait attendu que tout le monde ait fini son déjeuner et ensuite avait pris Remus à parti. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pouvez dire qu'Harry est responsable de la mort de Sirius, Remus. Vous, entre tous, savez comment il considérait Sirius, il considérait Sirius au même titre que ses parents et vous avez sorti ceci. »

Albus avait essayé de la calmer, mais sans succès. Elle avait regardé Remus droit dans les yeux, qui avait eu au moins la grâce de rougir. Tonks s'était raidie de colère mais elle avait simplement renvoyé son regard à Tonks.

« Si jamais Harry vient à savoir ce que vous ressentez Remus, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pourrez un jour combler le fossé. Je suppose que vous pensez que James, Sirius et Lily seraient contents de la façon dont vous traitez leur enfant. » Remus leva les yeux d'un coup d'horreur, alors que la remarque qu'elle avait volontairement voulue blessante, faisait son effet.

« Molly, tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai mais le loup en moi hurle pour Sirius. Pendant presque treize ans j'ai vécu dans la croyance que Sirius était un traitre et après qu'il me soit revenu il m'a été de nouveau arraché. Il ne se serait pas risqué à sortir si cela avait été pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'Harry, et il ne serait pas mort s'il ne s'était pas risqué à sortir. Je sais que j'ai tort, le conflit me déchire de l'intérieur et j'y travaille, croyez-moi. »

Molly avait reniflé, mais dût battre en retraite après lui avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée, puisqu'elle savait que le loup en lui était en deuil et d'une certaine façon il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire si ouvertement.

Maintenant elle était presque morte d'inquiétude alors que les membres de l'Ordre apparaissaient et silencieusement et allaient se chercher un café, thé ou biscuits qu'elle avait préparé.

Arthur entra, se dirigea directement vers elle, l'étreignit et lui dit à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle entendit qu'Harry avait passé des vacances entières quand il était plus jeune dans le hangar et seul, elle fut furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se trame ici Albus ? J'ai le sentiment que nous nous rapprochons du côté que nous combattons » elle fut coupée par Albus qui leva des yeux incrédules dans sa direction.

« Molly vous ne pensez pas cela, vraiment. »

« Bien sûr que si. A quel genre de personnes avons-nous laissé un orphelin ? Parce que c'est ce qu'est Harry, et juste parce qu'il n'a personne pour se battre pour lui et parler en sa défense, nous le traitons comme une merde. Et par dessus tout nous attendons de lui qu'il nous sauve tous ? » Elle était tout autant incrédule alors qu'elle répondait à Dumbledore.

« Sirius l'y a aussi laissé… » Dumbledore s'interrompit alors que MacGonnagall lui coupait la parole, « bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Nous l'avons tous fait parce que nous pensions qu'il était en sécurité là-bas. Protégé des mangemorts peut-être, mais est-il protégé de sa famille Albus ? Quel genre de personnes sont-ils s'ils sont capables de laisser un petit garçon de probablement sept ans, huit ans ou peut-être même plus jeune pendant quelques semaines ou jours à lui-même tandis qu'ils profitent de leurs vacances ? Je me demande à quoi d'autre ils l'ont soumis. » MacGonnagall avait atteint le sommet de sa véhémence alors qu'elle tremblait de colère.

Dumbledore était l'image même de la douleur alors qu'il était à la fois surpris et inquiet. Si Harry avait été traité comme cela, avait-il déjà tourné maléfique ? Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Maugrey qui avait l'air également très inquiet et se tourna vers Molly et MacGonnagall pour les calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'eut toutefois pas beaucoup de succès.

Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise avec ce dont ils avaient été témoins et Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard en réalisant où l'Ordre avait été et ce dont ils discutaient. Lentement, le sujet de conversation changea, cependant le rapport d'Harry et ce qu'il impliquait sur la façon dont il devait être traité les dérangeait tous.

Remus était celui le plus affecté vu qu'il savait que si Sirius avait été là, Dumbledore ou non, sécurité ou non, il aurait sauvé Harry. Harry avait été traité de la même façon que lui était traité dans le monde sorcier et Remus baissa sa tête de honte. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Il avait vu le bref regard qu'Harry avait jeté en sa direction et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier ou sorcière qui était inconscient des fardeaux que devait porter Harry depuis ses quinze mois.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry attendait la venue de Snape pour qu'il l'emmène loin des Dursley. A trois heures et demi, il prit sa malle et descendit pour trouver sa tante assise dans le salon sirotant une tasse de thé. Il lui dit qu'il partait aujourd'hui et ne reviendrait pas avant l'année prochaine.

« L'année prochaine tu auras dix sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec raideur.

Il inclina la tête. « Je reviendrais pour une semaine ou peut-être deux et ensuite partirais pour de bon. Vous ne me reverrez plus ensuite. »

« Bien » Dit-elle, faisant sourire ironiquement Harry alors qu'il hochait lui aussi la tête.

Harry s'assit sur sa malle et attendit qu'il soit quatre heures. A quatre heures piles la sonnette retentit. Sa tante se raidit de mécontentement et un peu de peur alors qu'Harry se levait pour ouvrir la porte. Snape se tenait là, sa lèvre se courbant en un dédain total envers Harry, sa tante, la maison de la tante d'Harry, sa malle et presque tout ce qui rencontrait son regard acéré.

Harry le fusilla du regard férocement et faisant un signe de tête à sa tante, traina sa malle dehors et suivit Snape au bout de la route.

« Je vais nous apparaitre à mon cottage. Prenez votre malle dans votre main. » Dit doucement Snape à Harry et aussitôt qu'Harry eut saisi sa malle ils disparurent.

Harry atterrit en s'affalant, tandis qu'il regardait Snape enlever sa main de l'épaule d'Harry et essuyant la non existante saleté de ses robes. Il regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire avant que nous partions » Gronda Harry à Snape alors qu'il se levait.

« Pourquoi, je vous l'ai dit Potter, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes lent à la compréhension. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant, « Maintenant vous venez ou allez-vous rester planté à argumenter ? »

Harry grinça des dents et marcha derrière lui. Il n'était avec Snape que depuis cinq minutes et déjà il écumait de rage. Il lui restait encore un mois et trois semaines avant d'être débarrassé du connard. Il secoua sa tête et essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais ils se trouvaient littéralement au milieu de nulle part. Derrière eux se trouvait un immense lac et il y avait des collines devant eux. Tout cela avait l'air très sauvage et magnifique.

Ils avaient dû marcher pendant une minute quand Snape s'arrêta, Harry lui rentrant presque dedans. « Donnez-moi votre main Potter. Je dois vous inclure dans les protections. »

Harry la lui tendit silencieusement et Snape sortit sa baguette magique, prit la main d'Harry et la plaça sur les barrières qui bourdonnèrent fortement alors qu'elles enregistraient sa magie. Ensuite Snape entra, Harry le suivant pour voir un cottage vraiment petit se tenant un peu plus loin. Snape ne regarda pas en arrière alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, sortit sa baguette en murmurant un long chant et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le cottage était en fait une grande pièce avec la cuisine directement en face de lui d'un coté, une petite table avec deux chaises près de la cuisine; ce doit être la table pour manger pensa Harry, deux petits fauteuils avec une petite table entre eux, deux portes sur la gauche et deux fenêtres sur la droite. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur du cottage bien que Snape ait ouvert les fenêtres avec sa baguette le moment où il avait ouvert la porte. A côté de la cuisine il y avait une autre porte, doit être la porte menant au potager pensa Harry.

« Vous ne serez pas capable de quitter les barrières Potter, quoi qu'il se passe, m'avez-vous compris ? Donc n'essayez pas à moins que vous ne vouliez être rôti. » L'informa Snape en allant à l'intérieur. Il retira ses robes d'extérieur et les accrocha sur les crochets à la gauche d'Harry. Harry murmura quelque chose pouvant être pris pour un oui ; du moins Snape le prit comme tel et accrochant ses robes se tourna pour le rencontrer.

« Ce cottage est complètement protégé, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez faire autant de magie à l'intérieur que vous le souhaitez, personne ne le détectera. Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et puisque c'est la mienne, Potter, vous dormirez ici. Je métamorphoserais un lit pour vous ainsi que des oreillers et autres choses. Il n'y a pas d'elfes donc vous ferez la cuisine pour nous deux et prendrez aussi soin de votre linge. »

Harry trembla simplement de rage. « Si vous pensez réellement que je vais cuisiner pour vous et faire le ménage derrière vous, vous vous trompez lourdement. Si vous me faites faire ces choses, je, je vous empoisonnerais. » Finit-il avec désespoir, se demandant dans quoi il s'était fourré.

Dormir dans le salon, faire la cuisine et le ménage pour Snape, Harry écumait de rage. Snape cependant était très calme, même face au fait d'Harry l'empoisonnant.

« Vous ne réalisez pas Potter à quel point vous êtes seul. J'ai scellé les barrières, ce qui signifie que vous ne pourrez pas partir jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Cet endroit m'appartient et avant aujourd'hui personne n'y est venu. Donc personne ne sera capable de trouver cet endroit et j'espère que vous ferez ce que j'ai dit ou j'attendrais une semaine avant de dire simplement à Dumbledore que vous n'obéissez pas et il vous demandera de vous entrainer avec Maugrey. Dans ce laps de temps je vous punirais naturellement comme bon me semble pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps et m'avoir désobéi. »

Snape observa avec un froncement de sourcil alors qu'une expression particulière se dessina sur le visage d'Harry à la mention de travailler avec Maugrey. Il le mit dans un coin de son esprit pour l'examiner plus tard.

Snape avait été choqué par les paroles de Remus lors du meeting de l'Ordre ainsi que par la plaidoirie de Minerva et sa révélation qu'Harry n'avait pas dit un traitre mot à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine et avait pris à parti Black ; le faisant voir sous un jour nouveau le garçon qui a survécu. Quand il avait vu l'interaction d'Harry avec Dumbledore et Maugrey, avec lequel il avait été délibérément grossier, Snape sut qu'il y avait plus concernant Harry que ce qu'il avait cru.

Il avait décidé alors de pousser le garçon aussi loin qu'Harry irait pour voir ce qui le faisait réagir, et s'il était prêt comme Minerva le prétendait, Snape était disposé à travailler avec lui et à l'aider à mettre à bas le maniaque maléfique. Mais avant tout il devait connaitre Harry, lui faire confiance et s'assurer qu'Harry lui ferait confiance.

Harry écumait de rage en entendant les règles de Snape et après avoir entendu Snape lui dire ce qui se passerait si Snape retournait voir l'Ordre leur disant qu'il avait échoué avec Harry, Harry sut qu'être avec Snape était le moindre des deux maux. Donc il avait ravalé sa colère et incliné la tête.

Snape fut choqué. Ainsi Potter le choisissait lui au lieu de Maugrey. Il se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Il se retourna et créa un lit dans un coin de la pièce, puis des rideaux, une table et une chaise.

« Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez défaire votre valise, vous rafraichir et nous faire du thé. La salle de bain est derrière cette porte. Vous la partagez avec moi. Il y a deux portes et si l'un d'entre nous est à l'intérieur l'autre porte est automatiquement scellée. Soyez prêt dans une demi-heure. » Snape traversa la pièce et claqua sa porte.

Harry fulminait alors qu'il se tournait et entrait d'un pas lourd dans ce qui lui servirait de chambre jusqu'à la fin de ces horribles vacances. Il déposa sa malle à côté de son lit et alla se laver les mains et le visage dans l'évier de la cuisine puis prépara le thé.

Il supposa que sa pièce était meilleure que le placard à balais mais définitivement ne valait pas la deuxième chambre chez les Dursley. Il se sourit sinistrement pendant qu'il travaillait, que les Dursley étaient mieux que quelque chose.

Bientôt Harry eut une théière et des biscuits trouvés dans le placard étonnamment bien garni, les avait placés sur un plateau et les emmena sur la petite table à manger qui était prévue pour deux vu qu'il y avait deux chaises placées à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Snape vint, traversant la pièce en deux enjambées, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans l'autre. Harry servit le thé, le tendit à Snape et attendit. Snape haussa les sourcils surpris qu'Harry ne se soit pas versé du thé pour lui et lui fit signe d'avoir le thé.

Harry prit le thé et le sirota nerveusement. Tout du long où Harry avait fulminé il avait aussi réfléchi, réfléchi qu'il ne devait pas énerver Snape au point où il l'envoie à Maugrey ou à Dumbledore lui-même.

Il fut submergé de tristesse en réalisant que Snape avec ses piques et insultes envers non seulement Harry mais aussi son père et Sirius, était mieux que Maugrey, Dumbledore, ou même les Weasley. Tant qu'Harry n'était pas sûr que les autres n'étaient pas impliqués, son esprit à l'heure actuelle n'était pas en état de traiter avec aucun d'entre eux puisque cela signifierait avoir affaire à Ron et Ginny qui commenceraient à appliquer leur plan sur lui tout de suite ; et Harry savait qu'il craquerait certainement et vendrait la mèche.

« Si vous avez fini de réfléchir et mettre votre esprit en état de marche, peut-être auriez-vous la gentillesse d'appliquer votre esprit et d'écouter le programme que vous devrez suivre à partir aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda sarcastiquement Snape, le fusillant du regard.

Harry leva des yeux interpellés vers Snape et rougit une seconde plus tard alors que ce que lui avait dit Snape était enregistré. Il hocha la tête silencieusement, jurant qu'il ferait tout ce que Snape lui dirait et le ferait silencieusement afin qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que Snape déprécie son père et Sirius ou ne le rende à Dumbledore.

Snape fut étonné par la complaisance d'Harry, bien qu'il ne le montre pas sur son visage, il avait l'air aussi impénétrable que toujours. Son instinct lui dit qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ceci et décida de parler Minerva pour trouver du sens à tout ceci.

Réfléchissant intensément, il posa sa tasse de thé qu'il a avait siroté doucement, surpris de trouver le thé très bon et regarda droit dans les yeux Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Snape regarda fixement alors qu'Harry baissait sa tête pour s'assurer que Snape ne puisse pas voir dans sa tête et attendit que Snape commence. Snape ne dit pas un mot pendant presque cinq minutes.

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux pour voir Snape lui renvoyant son froncement de sourcils. Voyant les yeux de Snape le fixant, Harry regarda rapidement ailleurs, rougissant légèrement et Snape réalisa finalement ce qu'Harry faisait. Il évitait que Snape ne voie dans sa tête. Il sourit presque et s'éclaircit la gorge. Cet été avec Harry Potter promettait d'être intéressant.

« Votre programme est juste ici, Potter. Il est cinq heures. Vous commencerez votre programme à partir de six heures aujourd'hui. J'ai tout écrit ici. » Snape remit la feuille à Harry qui la prit avec beaucoup d'agitation.

_Programme quotidien_

_Lever cinq heures_

_Théorie de 5h30 à 7h30_

_Préparer le petit déjeuner de 7h30 à 8h_

_Théorie de 9h à midi_

_Préparer le déjeuner de midi à 13h30_

_Entrainement de 13h30 à 16h et de 16h à 19h_

_Faire le diner de 19h à 20h30_

_Etudes de 21h à 23h_

« Je vous donnerais les indications pour la théorie et la pratique le jour même ou la veille. Avez-vous le moindre doute, si oui, demandez maintenant. » Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait le programme avec consternation.

« Alors vous vous préparez pour un entrainement en occlumencie et légilimencie à six heures aujourd'hui. » Snape se leva et alla dans sa chambre.

« Sir, » Appela Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et Snape se retourna avec impatience, « Quoi encore, Potter ? »

Harry ravala sa propre colère face au grondement de Snape, « Monsieur, je ne ferais ni occlumencie ni légilimencie tant que je n'aurais pas bâti un bouclier dans mon esprit »

Snape marcha lentement dans la pièce, ses yeux perçant ceux d'Harry. « Regardez-moi » Dit-il à Harry doucement.

Harry baissa obstinément le regard et fut choqué quand Snape vint très près de lui, posa un long doigt sous son menton et leva le visage d'Harry.

Harry verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de Snape pendant seulement une seconde, avant de dégager son visage de Snape et de faire un pas en arrière, regardant le sol à nouveau. « S'il vous plait, Monsieur, » Commença Harry d'une petite voix, « laissez-moi étudier mes livres que j'ai achetés sur le chemin de traverse et monter mes boucliers. Je prendrais ensuite des leçons d'occlumencie de vous. »

Harry se détesta à cet instant, merde ! Pensa-t-il dégoûté de lui-même. Il en était réduit à supplier Snape. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix puis que Snape verrait tout la première fois qu'il pousserait dans son esprit et Harry frissonna face aux conséquences de cette action. Il devrait accepter n'importe quoi pour éviter les leçons d'occlumencie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait développé des murs plus solides.

« Vous prendrez ces leçons de moi, Potter. Soyez prêt à six heures. » Snape marcha rapidement, entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Harry fixa la porte avec colère, peur et désespoir puis se retourna brusquement, alla vers sa malle, retira le parchemin, ferma les rideaux et en jetant un sort de silence et d'intimité, commença à écrire à Hermione en priant qu'elle réponde.

_Hermione, je suis dans les ennuis. Snape m'a dit qu'il commencerait par tester mon occlumencie à six heures aujourd'hui. C'est à peine dans une demi-heure. Je suis tellement perturbé que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'ai supplié et ai plaidé avec lui, disant que j'avais besoin de temps pour étudier la théorie et également pour bâtir des boucliers plus forts avant qu'ils ne soient testés, mais Snape n'écoute pas. J'ai été tellement poli avec lui, Hermione. Vraiment. Je lui ai demandé et il ne veut pas acquiescer. S'il te plait, à l'aide._

Harry s'arrêta là quand il réalisa qu'il se répétait et attendit une réponse qui résoudrait le bazar dans lequel il était. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il attendait, dans une tentative de calmer son esprit et dresser et renforcer ses barrières.

Une minute plus tard il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'il n'y avait que son écriture sur le parchemin. Il soupira et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, essayant de méditer alors que son esprit refusait d'écouter un semblant d'ordre. Trois minutes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux et vit son écriture bien soignée commencer à apparaître.

_Merlin, Harry quelle horreur. A six heures aujourd'hui signifie que nous avons à peine le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit. Calme ton esprit et pense à tous les dégâts que cela pourrait causer si Snape parvenait à atteindre tes souvenirs. Nous ne sommes toujours pas certains d'où va sa loyauté et également s'il nous couvrira. Jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions, il vaut mieux être prudents. Pense juste que quoi que puisse voir Snape, il ne doit pas être témoin des souvenirs de ces trois dernières semaines. _

_Garde juste cela clairement dans ta tête er tout ira bien. __**Ne le contrarie pas Harry**__. Il peut glisser du veritaserum dans ton thé ou ta nourriture sans que tu le saches et t'inciter à livrer tes secrets les plus sombres. Sois prudent et Harry, tu peux le faire. J'ai foi en toi. Je vais cesser d'écrire maintenant puisque je veux que tu médites et sois prêt pour lui. Bye Harry. A plus._

Harry fixa la note avec consternation même s'il savait que ce que disait Hermione était vrai. Veritaserum, Merlin cela serait horrible, pensa Harry avec un frisson alors qu'il imaginait les questions que Snape lui poserait avec un sourire sarcastique sur son visage graisseux.

Harry écarta soigneusement le parchemin, s'assit sur son lit et commença à méditer. Il ferma ses yeux et commença à placer les souvenirs du basilic, du cimetière, du département des mystères et d'autres souvenirs de ses années d'école et de sa vie à la maison, ou plutôt son absence, à l'avant. Bien que ses souvenirs soient horribles et affligeantes pour Harry, ils étaient bien loin du niveau de peur qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur si les autres souvenirs venaient à l'avant.

A six heures piles, Snape l'appela brusquement.

« Potter ! Venez maintenant. C'est l'heure. » Harry soupira avec colère puis le regretta immédiatement et essaya de se calmer puisqu'il savait qu'être en colère avant ou pendant une leçon d'occlumencie rendrait plus seulement plus facile l'accès de son esprit à Snape.

Il se leva, fit un geste avec sa baguette magique pour ouvrir les rideaux et marcha en direction de Snape. Snape était debout, sa baguette dans sa main et prêt à lancer le sort de legilimens à Harry.

Harry se tint en face de lui nerveusement, préparer à riposter si Snape ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape voit, en fait que qui que ce soit ne voit.

« Asseyez-vous » Lui dit Snape froidement et il se tint debout alors qu'Harry s'asseyait délicatement, sa baguette dans sa main prête à lancer n'importe quel sort équivalent à un impardonnable à Snape.

« Pour fermer votre esprit Potter vous devez d'abord le vider. » Harry le regarda avec confusion en se rendant compte que Snape lui parlait au lieu d'attaquer. Snape le fusilla du regard, « Etes-vous attentif Potter ? Parce que je déteste me répéter ; à moins que vous ne soyez un ignorant ou un imbécile incapable de comprendre ? » Ricana-t-il, ses sourcils haussés interrogativement vers Harry.

Harry rougit de colère alors que tellement de répliques lui venaient à l'esprit. Uniquement la menace et la peur du veritaserum ne le retint et il déglutit lourdement et inclina la tête. « Oui. »

« Oui quoi ? » Lui demanda Snape, son expression menaçante et intimidante alors qu'il regardait furieusement Harry.

Harry fut surpris par la question jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle les cours d'occlumencie de sa cinquième année et il rougit à nouveau. « Oui, Monsieur. » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Snape se mit à arpenter la pièce tandis qu'il parlait doucement, « Bien, l'occlumencie est un art qui vous apprend à complètement fermer votre esprit contre les influences extérieures. Les personnes qui connaissent l'art de la légilimencie peuvent voir dans l'esprit des autres et voir et retirer des pensées. Si le legilimens est un sorcier ou une sorcière extraordinaire, alors ils peuvent entrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne à leur insu et implanter de faux souvenirs, comme le seigneur des ténèbres l'a fait. »

Harry haleta alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés, « Est-ce que n'importe qui peut regarder dans mon esprit à mon insu ? » Merlin quelle horreur. Ce que Snape essayait de lui dire c'est que lui et Dumbledore pouvaient vraiment lire son esprit à son insu ?

Snape renifla et ricana. « Pourquoi ? Que cachez-vous Potter ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry alors qu'il observait Harry attentivement et le vit presque trembler de peur et rougir fortement.

« Je, Monsieur, je, non Monsieur je ne cache rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que n'importe qui puisse entrer dans mon esprit à mon insu. » Harry bégayait en répondant à Snape et le regarda pendant une seconde avant de baisser les yeux.

Cela devenait déjà fatiguant et il n'était là que depuis une heure ou deux. Harry se sentit toucher le fond en pensant aux deux prochains mois. La semaine avec les Dursley avait été fantastique en comparaison. Au moins chez les Dursley il ne vivait pas dans la peur permanente de qui que ce soit s'immisçant dans son esprit.

« Tous les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire cela Potter, » Commença avec impatience Snape alors qu'il arpentait de nouveau la pièce, « uniquement ceux qui étaient puissants depuis leur naissance ou ceux qui ont cultivé ce pouvoir au fil des ans. A l'heure actuelle, seule une poignée de mains de sorciers peuvent le faire ; le seigneur des ténèbres parmi eux et c'est pourquoi vous allez apprendre cette branche de la magie qui le fera cesser d'utiliser votre esprit pour réaliser ses desseins. »

Harry inclina la tête, se concentrant et écoutant alors que Snape poursuivait.

« Comment fermer votre esprit est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire puisque vous devez par vous-même quel est le meilleur moyen de dresser des protections autour de votre esprit pour que personne ne puisse les passer et voir vos souvenirs. Le meilleur moyen de faire cela est d'arranger un bon nombre de vos souvenirs, des vrais qui peuvent servir de murs ou d'autres sortes de protections que vous jugez appropriées et ensuite constamment les vérifier et les consolider ; par le processus simple de ne pas tomber dans les caprices et fantaisies de votre esprit. En bref, l'occlumencie est d'avoir le contrôle de votre esprit et de ses actions et de ne JAMAIS l'esprit à prendre le contrôle sur vous et vos actions. »

« Mais comment Monsieur, ne sommes-nous pas moi et mon esprit la même personne, je veux dire, » comme Snape se renfrognait envers Harry pour l'avoir interrompu et posé des questions idiotes, Harry se dépêcha d'ajouter, il avait véritablement écouté et voulait sincèrement savoir, « nous ne faisons que ce que notre esprit nous dicte dans n'importe quelle situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape fixa du regard Harry et Harry cligna immédiatement des yeux et regarda ailleurs, amusant beaucoup Snape et lui faisant sérieusement réfléchir à ce qu'Harry avait dans son esprit qui le rendait si désespéré à le protéger.

« Bien votre esprit et vous sont deux entités séparées Potter, et si vous voulez maîtriser ne serait qu'un minimum l'occlumencie, vous devez être préparé à accepter ceci et à travailler dessus. » Lui dit doucement Snape.

Harry fronça des sourcils alors qu'il luttait entre son esprit qui lui disait de maudire le connard devant lui, simplement pour qu'il puisse regarder n'importe où comme il le voulait sans craindre qu'on lui lance un legilimens, et lui-même, qui lui disait exactement la même chose. Il relâcha un énorme soupir alors qu'il se disait que bien que les deux lui disaient la même chose c'était différent et se sentit comme frapper sa tête sur la table devant lui ; sentiment partagé à la fois par lui-même et son esprit se dit-il sombrement.

« Potter s'il vous plait, je sais que c'est très difficile mais essayez de ne pas être idiot. » Lui dit Snape avec colère tout en le fusillant du regard comme s'il avait entendu tout haut ce qu'Harry avait pensé.

Harry le regarda d'un air absent alors que Snape s'approchait et s'asseyait en face de lui. Il se mit à l'aise et regarda de nouveau Harry. « Vous avez eu Ombrage l'année dernière. » Harry frissonna en se rappelant Ombrage et sa plume de sang et le doloris qu'elle avait presque lancé.

« Quand elle parlait au sujet du seigneur des ténèbres et vous disait à tous que son retour était un fragment de votre imagination, vous avez pu vouloir immédiatement réagir et dire qu'elle avait tort et que le seigneur des ténèbres était effectivement de retour. C'était votre instinct, qui est généralement bon ne le prenez pas mal, et amplifié par votre esprit qui tend généralement à tomber dans les émotions contradictoires que vous deviez ressentir à ce moment là.

Vous auriez dû toutefois garder le silence, puisque ce n'était pas prudent de parler à un fonctionnaire du Ministère d'une manière qui pourrait vous amener des conséquences fâcheuses pour vous. Les émotions étaient justes je ne dis pas le contraire, mais le pouvoir qui agissait contre vos émotions qui étaient elles aussi correctes. Donc vous vous trouvez devant un choix, et vous devez choisir ce que dictait la prudence à ce moment là. Vous dont les émotions vous contrôlent avez fait un choix sans écouter votre intelligence qui vous aurait dit soit d'écarter ce choix pour de bon puisque ca ne serait jamais une bonne solution ou le mettre de côté pour le futur, quand le contexte sera plus favorable. Est-ce que vous me comprenez maintenant ? »

Harry rougit de honte en pensant comment il avait plongé et écouté son esprit plutôt que son intelligence.

Snape sourit d'un air affecté. « Bien sûr je sais que vous n'avez pas fait une telle chose et avez passé un grand nombre de temps avec elle en détention, mais je vous explique simplement la différence entre ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous auriez dû faire. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était possible de rougir encore plus alors qu'il rougissait furieusement et fusillait Snape du regard pendant une seconde.

« Ce que vous avez fait a été de laisser libre court à vos impulsions. Ce que vous auriez dû faire aurait été de choisir la prudence et de garder le silence. Vous devez vous écouter et commencer à faire la part des choses de sorte que chaque action soit issue d'un esprit qui écoute à la fois à l'instinct et à l'intelligence en vous et fasse le bon choix. »

« Maintenant je veux que vous essayiez ceci après le diner. Vous pouvez aller commencer à le préparer maintenant. Je veux que le diner soit prêt à vingt heures. » Snape se leva, alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, laissant un Harry pensif et irrité. Pensif alors qu'il considérait toutes les choses dites par Snape et irrité d'être traité comme un elfe de maison.

Il se leva et se mit au travail, coupant les légumes et pensant furieusement au sujet de ce que Snape avait dit. Cela avait étrangement du sens et Harry fut étonné que Snape ait été si poli avec lui. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il commence immédiatement avec le legilimens et en avait tremblé de terreur mais Snape avait été plus que correct, bien plus que Ron et les autres, et définitivement plus que Dumbledore.

Harry relâcha un soupir alors qu'il essayait de repousser les pensées de cette réunion de l'Ordre et la seule à laquelle il n'ait jamais assisté. Il décida que cela l'avait écarté de l'Ordre pour toujours puisqu'une seule réunion et ses effets ultérieurs lui avaient fait sentir que Snape était meilleur que toutes les personnes qu'il considérait être ses amis. Il ramena ses pensées une nouvelle fois sur l'occlumencie et rapidement essayait plusieurs barrières sur son esprit qu'il pensait pourraient marcher.

A vingt heures piles, Snape vint vers la petite table et s'assit. Harry mit la table, plaça les couverts au milieu et Snape se servit puis remarqua ensuite Harry se tenant debout et toujours silencieusement lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de commencer.

Harry s'assit avec un certain soulagement ; il avait vraiment très faim. Il n'avait eu qu'une tasse de thé après le déjeuner qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley et la tension et le stress de l'occlumencie ainsi que le soulagement le suivant firent gronder son estomac de faim. Il remplit immédiatement son assiette et s'arrêta ensuite, jetant un bref regard à Snape en attendant pendant une minute pour voir si Snape s'opposerait à la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait mise dans son assiette.

Les Dursley l'auraient fait et en fait lui auraient ordonné de retirer la moitié de son assiette. Snape ne fit pas une telle chose alors qu'il continuait de manger. Harry commença le sien, toute en gardant un œil sur Snape et bientôt il eut fini. Il leva les yeux pour voir Snape le fixant du regard attentivement.

Harry rougit. « Je suis désolé Monsieur, voulez-vous quelque chose ? » Snape fronça les sourcils en direction d'Harry, comme s'il essayait de découvrir pourquoi Harry était poli en lui répondant.

« Non. Avez-vous fini ? » Au signe de tête d'Harry, Snape se leva et Harry fit de même et commença à empiler les assiettes dans l'évier pour les laver. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et avec l'aide de la magie, Harry avait terminé de tout nettoyer en un rien de temps.

« Vous pouvez vous concentrer sur les différents boucliers que vous voulez utiliser pour protéger votre esprit et demain nous continuerons. » Snape se tourna pour aller dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

« Monsieur, puis-je utiliser la salle de bain maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, détestant le rougissement qui envahit ses joues.

« Rapidement Potter. » Et Snape ferma la porte en la claquant.

Harry se lava, se dirigea vers son lit, tira les rideaux et lança dessus un sort de silence et alla s'asseoir à la chaise et table que Snape avait métamorphosé pour lui. Il prit le parchemin et commença à écrire à Hermione à propos de sa première leçon et bientôt état engagé dans une plaisante discussion avec elle pendant la demi-heure suivante.

Ensuite il alla travailler et, prenant le livre sur les runes, passa trois heures à étudier durement et mémoriser les multiples combinaisons de runes. Après cela, Harry vida une nouvelle fois son esprit et, vérifiant ses boucliers alla se coucher.

OOOOOOOOOO

Snape pendant ce temps pensait qu'il avait eu une journée très intéressante avec Harry Potter. Potter n'était pas comme son père ou même comme son parrain Black, qui l'adorait tellement. Les lèvres de Snape se relevèrent alors qu'il pensait à Sirius Black et James Potter. Avec tous ses défauts, Black avait sincèrement aimé Potter. S'il avait été présent à la réunion à la réunion de l'Ordre l'autre jour, il savait que Black aurait cessé d'adresser la parole au loup-garou et rompu son amitié avec lui. Son seule regret était que Potter n'ait pas pu être là avec lui à Square Grimmaud afin qu'ils aient pu se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant intensément. Tellement de choses n'avaient aucun sens maintenant qu'il commençait à inspecter les actions du directeur après sa discussion avec Minerva. Bien qu'Evans ait pu avoir sacrifier sa vie pour son fils, il n'existait pas à sa connaissance de magie du sang pouvant garder en sécurité Potter dans une maison aussi abusive que celle des Dursley. Pour que la magie du sang fonctionne la sœur d'Evans devait volontairement accepter la magie. D'après les souvenirs de Potter, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Donc pourquoi Dumbledore y avait gardé Potter toutes ces années ?

Minerva aurait fait un merveilleux parent. Pourquoi Minerva n'avait-elle pas été autorisée à avoir la garde de Potter alors qu'elle en avait fait la demande ? Il savait que la magie du sang aurait pu être changée avec un simple rituel qui aurait le sang de Minerva et de Potter, transférant cette protection de Pétunia Dursley, si tant est qu'elle existe, à Minerva.

Encore plus embrouillant était l'emprisonnement de Black. Il avait été un mangemort et était en fait responsable de la mort des parents de Potter en remettant la moitié de la prophétie à Voldemort, et bien qu'à ce moment là Evans n'était probablement pas enceinte, cela ne changeait rien. Albus s'était beaucoup de peine pour le sauver afin qu'il puisse espionner pour Albus et il savait qu'il s'était profondément repenti et avait regretté chaque et toutes ses actions en tant que mangemort.

Albus n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour accorder à Black un procès. Cela était étonnant en lui-même puisque Black avait été un frère pour Potter, quelque chose que tout le monde savait. Bien sûr Black avait eu la folie de crier qu'il avait tué les Potters, mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il vérifié sous veritaserum ? Black aurait pu avoir été sous le sort de l'impérium, le faisant trahir les Potters.

S'il avait vraiment été responsable de leurs morts, alors pourquoi personne n'avait demandé qu'il reçoive le baiser ? Albus aurait pu exiger un procès et dès le moment où le veritaserum aurait été administré, il aurait su que Black n'était pas le coupable et que c'était le rat le traitre.

Le rat était une autre chose ajoutant à la confusion. Lors de la troisième année de Potter, quand les détraqueurs gardaient Poudlard, Albus avait resserré très étroitement les barrières pour qu'il puisse avoir connaissance de chaque personne dans le château. Donc si Black ou n'importe qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, des elfes et des étudiants entrait, il le saurait immédiatement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que le rat était humain ? Severus soupira, il avait trop de questions et presque aucune réponse du tout.

Potter aurait été bien avec Black, pensa avec réluctance Snape alors qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il y avait une autre sortie de secours par la cheminée dans la salle à manger, mais il les avait toutes les deux arrangées pour que personne à part lui ne puisse entrer et sortir par là sans qu'il n'ait donné son autorisation.

« Minerva ? » Appela-t-il doucement, se demandant si elle serait dans ses appartements privés. Il n'y avait personne et il laissa un parchemin ne pouvant être lu que par elle lui disant de l'appeler, quelle que soit l'heure, avec le mot de passe pour la cheminée et il attendit. Il entendit Harry finir dans la salle de bain, alla prendre un bain et revint tout rafraîchi.

Une demi-heure plus tard la cheminée s'enflamma et la tête de Minerva apparut.

« Bonjour Severus ? Comment allez-vous vous et Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, son visage reflétant son anxiété.

« Bien, votre précieux Gryffondor va bien et je suis sûre qu'il complote en ce moment même des moyens pour me tuer. » Lui dit-elle en ricanant.

Elle sourit. « Oh bien. Harry va bien et vous allez l'air d'aller bien aussi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? J'étais tellement inquiète. » Snape prit un air renfrogné à son sarcasme joyeux puis fronça des sourcils.

«Avez-vous une minute Minerva ? Pouvez-vous venir ? Il y a tellement de choses qui m'ont fait reconsidérer les choses et me poser des questions sur les nombreuses choses qui se sont produites jusqu'ici dans la vie de Potter, que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. »

« Donnez-moi une minute Severus, je viens aussitôt que j'ai sécurisé la place. » Cinq minutes plus tard, Minerva était dans la chambre de Snape à siroter une tasse de thé.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous recevoir dans le salon puisque Potter y est. » Lui dit Snape au sujet de la disposition de la maison.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Severus. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas. Que vouliez-vous me demander au sujet d'Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Snape avait appelé MacGonnagall principalement pour collecter des informations sur tout ce qui l'embêtait et aussi pour découvrir où elle se trouvait dans l'arrangement des choses entourant Potter. Avec cela en tête, il commença.

Il lui dit tous ses doutes. « Je suis celui qui s'est enfui avec la moitié de la prophétie Minerva et tout le monde savait que Black serait mort pour Potter, James Potter aussi bien qu'Harry Potter. Albus a juré sur sa magie pour _moi. _Pourquoi ne pas avoir exigé un procès avec veritaserum ou au moins demander à Black un serment sur sa magie au sujet de ses fidélités. Il s'est enfui de chez lui Minerva pour éviter d'être marqué par le seigneur des ténèbres et Albus l'a simplement envoyé à Azkaban sans procès et Potter laissé à croupir chez les Dursley.

Une autre chose qui m'interpelle est la protection magique. Je suis sûr que Potter est protégé par une magie autre que celle de la magie du sang basée sur le sacrifice de sa mère ce qui signifie qu'il peut juste rester n'importe où. »

« Quoi !! » Minerva était choqué et stupéfiée par ce que Snape lui disait. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire Severus ? »

Snape inclina sa tête brusquement. « La vérité Minerva, uniquement la vérité. Si Potter peut s'en sortir avec la protection que sa mère lui a donnée en se sacrifiant en restant avec les moldus pendant seulement deux mois par an après son onzième anniversaire, pourquoi cette règle ne s'est-elle pas imposée avant ? Deuxièmement, cette année Potter n'y est resté qu'une semaine, pour renforcer les protections nous a dit Albus à la réunion de l'Ordre. Deux mois après avoir commencé Poudlard et une semaine quand vous voulez que Potter apprenne l'occlumencie, trois semaines après la troisième année quand vous autorisez Potter à aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, quatre semaines après le tournoi des trois sorciers quand vous l'amenez à Square Grimmaud. Minerva la protection du sang ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Vous le savez tout aussi bien. »

Minerva le fixa avec horreur, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour défendre Albus, échouant elle le fixa de nouveau.

« Encore une autre chose qui me rend confus est son aura. » Snape garda le silence pendant une seconde puis il continua doucement. « Je vous dis cela en toute confiance, espérant que vous ne me trahirez pas Minerva. Personne, même pas Albus sait que je peux voir les auras. »

Snape fut silencieux pendant un instant puis poursuivit. « Mon aura est verte avec des liserés argentés et des étincelles dorées. » MacGonnagall haleta. La sienne était verte avec des points argentés et elle ne pouvait pas voir les auras malheureusement pour elle et Snape parlait d'une aura qui était plus puissante que celle d'Albus, qui avait une aura d'un vert pur avec des lignes argentées.

« Albus peut aussi voir les auras Severus, et il m'a dit que la votre était d'un vert pur, quand nous discutions des pouvoirs parmi les sorciers. » Haleta-t-elle.

« Je sais et si vous changez votre aura vers celle d'un niveau de puissance juste supérieur au votre oui il aurait été suspicieux. Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de soumettre l'argent et l'or dans mon aura de sorte que je sois puissant mais pas plus qu'Albus ou le seigneur des ténèbres, rappelez-vous qu'il peut également voir les auras. »

« Quand avez-vous fait cela ? Vous savez qui a dû la repérer dès le début. »

« A l'école pendant ma cinquième année, » Snape hausse les épaules alors que MacGonnagall haletait à nouveau, « Quoi Minerva, je pouvais lire les auras et quand j'ai découvert que j'en avais une plus puissante que celle de la plupart de mes professeurs, naturellement je l'ai un peu changée. Pas de beaucoup, mais oui un peu. »

« Bien ! Severus je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ; vous, espèce de serpentard. » L'accusa-t-il en pétillant du regard.

« Naturellement, mon auto-préservation est ma priorité. » Il lui fit un sourire en coin en retour.

Le silence qui suivit fut confortable, lors que chacun pesait lourdement ce dont ils avaient discuté. « Qu'en est-il au sujet des auras Severus ? Vous disiez quelque chose avant que la conversation ne dévie. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. « L'aura de Potter est toute fausse. Rappelez-vous en première année quand vous étiez tellement inquiète que la magie de Potter ait été probablement affaiblie par l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres et que le combat de sa magie ait fait de lui un sorcier médiocre ? » Elle inclina la tête, se rappelant de cette discussion avec Snape.

« Oui, il ne pouvait rien réussir avant d'essayer au minimum six à huit fois et un maximum de je ne sais pas combien de fois. » Lui dit-elle. Elle avait été attristée que le noyau d'Harry ait été affaibli par son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Alors comment Potter a détruit Quirell ? La manière dont il a brûlé jusqu'à en être réduit en cendre suggère un énorme retour de bâton. Potter a été à l'infirmerie pour recouvrir d'un épuisement magique et rien d'autre, je le sais puisque je fournis les potions. La façon dont il tenu contre une centaine de détraqueurs. Rappelez-vous la manière dont Black était tellement fier que Potter lui ait sauvé la vie ? » Elle inclina à nouveau la tête en écoutant les faits qui impliquaient tellement de chose, et aucune d'elles bonnes.

« La façon dont il a combattu le seigneur des ténèbres et s'est échappé du cimetière n'était rien d'autre qu'hallucinant. Je l'ai vu dans un pensine que Lucius m'a montré et ma première réaction a été la crainte. Vraiment, Minerva je sais que vous ne me croirez pas mais j'ai éprouvé de la crainte qu'un garçon de quatorze ans ait tenu un sorcier très puissant du bout de sa baguette alors qu'elles s'étaient jointes et se soit échappé. Comment a-t-il vaincu un basilic de soixante pieds de long à douze ans ? »

MacGonnagall était extrêmement pensive alors que les implications de ce que Snape lui disait faisaient son chemin en elle. Elle le regarda, comprenant soudainement. Snape inclina la tête.

« L'aura de Potter a été changée. Il a une aura bleue et il y a une ligne discontinue l'entourant et vous savez ce que cela signifie. Si nous sommes dépendants de ce garçon pour gagner cette guerre et si nous devons tous mette nos vies en première ligne pour lui, pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà un guerrier ? Comment pouvez-vous attendre de lui qu'il vainque le seigneur des ténèbres, Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts avec les sorts qu'il connait à l'heure actuelle ? Rien ne colle Minerva et je suis tellement confus.

J'aurais laissé cela couler et ne serait pas intervenu puisque jusqu'à maintenant je croyais sincèrement qu'Albus pensait des merveilles de ce garçon et n'avait que ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur ; mais cet été Albus m'a donné ce garçon pour que je le brise et le rende encore plus seul et irrité ; pas pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, je sais déjà cela. S'il voulait tellement que Potter apprenne, il y avait vous, Bill Weasley, Maugrey, Shakelbot et tellement d'autres. » Snape haussa les épaules et s'arrêta.

La vérité était que Snape était tellement impressionné que Potter ait défendu Black ; il savait combien cela avait coûté à Potter qui croyait que Black était le père qu'il n'avait pas. Quand Minerva le lui avait appris, il s'était assis longtemps dans le noir à réfléchir à propose de tellement de choses et avait rassemblé les pièces du puzzle.

La remarque de Molly était totalement vraie. A part lui, personne ne disait de Potter que c'était un briseur de règles, idiot et indiscipliné. Toutes ces soi-disant règles enfreintes avaient été des urgences que chaque enfant qui avait le sens du bien et du mal aurait fait.

L'instant où il avait vu Potter sous un autre jour, tellement de contradictions avaient pris naissance que sa tête en tournait. Le fait qu'Albus soit impliqué de première main dans tout cela l'inquiétait et l'intriguait en même temps.

Bien qu'il ait détesté Potter il s'était également assuré qu'Albus ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le meilleur pour Potter ; et même l'aura était le moyen d'Albus de protéger Potter contre des spéculations non nécessaires. Après sa conversation avec Minerva, il avait trouvé des preuves attestant totalement du contraire et ça l'inquiétait. Si Albus faisait tout cela intentionnellement alors c'était son devoir en tant qu'espion qui risquait sa vie chaque fois qu'il allait trouver Voldemort, de découvrir pourquoi. Il ferait de son mieux.

Potter était le centre du monde sorcier. Ses actions auraient au final un impact ou marqueraient son monde, puisque comme il le savait les prophéties ont un moyen de se réaliser et l'histoire un moyen de se répéter. Bien, Snape ferait de son mieux pour s'assurer que l'histoire ne se répète pas dans la seconde guerre contre Voldemort vu que la première avait presque détruit le monde sorcier jusqu'à ce que les Potters meurent et que Potter les sauve tous.

Cette fois, Snape, et il le savait Minerva, étaient à ses côtés et il ferait de son mieux pour s'assurer que la paix du monde sorcier ne dépende pas une nouvelle fois de la mort d'un Potter. Cette famille avait payé bien plus que son dû au monde dont elle était un membre prestigieux.

Le seul problème était de gagner la confiance du foutu garçon et il savait que Potter préférerait affronter Voldemort que se confier à lui. Il devait quand même essayer.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant Severus ? Tout ceci est tellement effrayant et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et à qui faire confiance. »

« Ne faites confiance à personne Minerva, personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leurs preuves. Ce dont nous avons discuté aujourd'hui est trop important, s'il vous plait assurez-moi que vous n'en parlerez jamais tant que je ne suis pas d'accord et je ferais de même, jamais parler tant que vous n'êtes pas ci avec moi. » Snape était alarmé en considérant les implications si tout cela tombait dans les mauvaises mains.

Minerva inclina la tête. « Naturellement Severus. Je ne parlerais jamais sans votre consentement. Maintenant essayez de vous lier d'une façon ou d'une autre avec Harry et voyez si vous pouvez passer ses barrières. »

Il acquiesça dubitativement d'essayer et ajouta un avertissement que cela serait très difficile cependant. Les deux collègues allèrent prendre un repas bien mérité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bonjour à tous, un autre chapitre posté rapidement après le premier pour me faire pardonner d'avoir pris du retard ces quinze derniers jours.**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. J'avoue me poser des questions car ces deus derniers chapitres j'ai reçu moitié moins de reviews.**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite.**

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par Snape à cinq heures piles par un réveil magique qui rendit presque Harry sourd et le rêva d'un doux rêve dans lequel il tenait en joug avec sa baguette Dumbledore ainsi que l'œil magique de Maugrey dans sa main gauche tout en lui hurlant dessus. Il y avait une belette avec une touffe rouge sur le dessus qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main et grondait pendant que celle-ci avait l'air malheureuse et essayait de s'échapper. Ginny se tenait dans une position très comique sur une jambe et ses mains jointes ensemble au-dessus de sa tête en prière et chantant « désolée » encore et encore.

Il sauta hors de son lit et le réveil disparut. Harry ouvrit les rideaux et vit un Snape frais et dispo puis se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains après avoir pris des vêtements propres.

Il revint en se sentant et ayant l'air bien plus alerte et éveillé et alla mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

En préparant le thé, Harry alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de Snape et lentement sirota son thé en pensant qu'il avait eu une chanceuse évasion hier et espérant qu'il pourrait y échapper aujourd'hui aussi. Comme si Snape savait ce qu'Harry pensait, il lui dit en sirotant son thé, « Avez-vous des livres sur l'occlumencie ? »

« Oui Monsieur » Lui dit Harry avec appréhension.

« Puis-je les voir maintenant Potter ? Veuillez s'il vous plait me les apporter. »

Harry se leva alors que Snape lançait un sort de chauffage sur son thé, une action qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry de surprise face à cet acte de gentillesse. Ensuite, voyant que Snape le regardait Harry se dépêcha vers sa malle et retira quatre livres sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, revint et les tendit à Snape.

Snape regarda les textes, ils étaient tous excellents et inclina la tête d'approbation.

« Combien avez-vous lu de tout ceci ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Harry, « Ces livres sont-ils ceux que vous avez acheté l'autre jour sur le chemin de Traverse ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Ceux là avec quelques autres. J'ai lu **Comment fermer votre es prit et comment sonder votre esprit **déjà deux fois, alors que j'en suis à la moitié de **L'esprit et ses protections. »**

« Vous pouvez lire ces livres aujourd'hui et me demander si vous avez le moindre doutes. Dans l'après-midi nous aurons un cours pratique et évaluerons ce que vous avez retenu et compris de la théorie et de mon explication d'hier. »

Harry hésita, encore effrayé au sujet du veritaserum et demanda très poliment, « Monsieur je ne suis pas vraiment préparé, s'il vous plait pouvez-vous me donner un peu plus de temps ? »

Snape secoua sa tête, rendant Harry très craintif, « Non Potter, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps. Dans les sept à huit prochaines semaines je souhaite vous enseigner un grand nombre de choses et nous ne devons pas nous appesantir sur l'occlumencie. Laissez-moi évaluer où vous vous situez aujourd'hui et ensuite nous évoluerons à partir de là. Je serais en bas dans mon laboratoire de potions, si vous avez la moindre question. L'escalier est caché derrière ce mur. Pointez votre baguette magique et dites _belladonna _et cela s'ouvrira. »

Snape posa sa tasse sur la table et partit, laissant derrière lui un Harry irrité fusillant du regard son dos. A cinq heures trente, Harry commença à pratiquer l'occlumencie comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain. Tandis que tellement de choses lui venaient facilement désormais, même la légilimencie était très facile maintenant, le stupide art de l'occlumencie était quelque chose dont il devait encore mettre la main dessus. Il grinça des dents, il savait que de telles pensées ne lui feraient que commettre plus d'erreurs, et il commença résolument à vérifier ses boucliers et à les fortifier.

Il avait décidé de bâtir des murs, de gros murs en pierre comme ceux de Poudlard de la base au fond de son esprit et il continua à les renforcer avec quelques bons souvenirs et de nombreux mauvais, comme gagner la coupe de Quidditch, la bataille avec le basilic… Il avait placé ses souvenirs les plus vulnérables des trois dernières semaines derrière ce mur épais et priait pour que ce soit suffisant.

La matinée entière se déroula de cette façon et quand un réveil sonnait pour qu'Harry commence le petit déjeuner et ensuite pour le déjeuner, Harry se levait et le faisait, Snape apparaissant toujours au bon moment et ensuite disparaissait après avoir pris son repas.

A seize heures piles, le mur à l'extrémité gauche de la porte principale s'ouvrit et Snape en sortit et alla se poster derrière un des canapés, sa baguette dans sa main et faisant signe à Harry de prendre sa position.

« Etes-vous prêt Potter ? Alors à trois, » Dit-il doucement, regardant Harry avec une expression illisible sur son visage, « trois, deux, un, legilimens. » Dit Snape alors qu'Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le Département des Mystères.

Snape tint sa baguette alors qu'il se heurtait au bouclier qu'Harry avait bâti et ensuite commença à doucement pousser. Il traversa la première barrière et vit la bataille du Département des Mystères où Sirius et Bellatrix se battaient en duel. Harry le vit là et le repoussa férocement. Snape fut propulsé en arrière par la force de l'attaque et alla s'écraser par terre.

« Merlin, je suis désolé Monsieur, êtes-vous blessé ? » Harry courut vers Snape qui se rassemblait et grognait légèrement.

« Je vais bien Potter. » Cassa-t-il, se sentant au fond de lui très curieux du pouvoir qu'Harry avait montré. Il avait gardé Snape éloigné de son esprit en utilisant simplement son pouvoir pour l'éjecter. Bien que ça ait été une moyenne attaque, toujours est-il qu'Harry n'avait jamais été capable de lui résister avant, sauf cette seule fois lors de sa cinquième année.

Snape alla reprendre la position qu'il occupait et demanda à Harry de prendre lui aussi position.

« Bien Potter » Dit-il, choquant Harry au plus profond de son être. Depuis quand Snape donnait des compliments ? « Cette fois je vais pousser plus fort dans votre esprit, Potter. Essayez de m'éjecter comme vous venez juste de le faire sans l'aide de votre baguette, si vous le pouvez. »

« Mais monsieur, ce que vous venez juste de faire était assez dur. Etes-vous en train de dire que vous allez forcer plus que cela ? » Protesta Harry. Snape inclina la tête une fois et leva sa baguette.

Harry tint sa baguette étroitement lui aussi quand le compte à rebours de Snape se finit et son legilimens chuchoté vint. Mais cette fois le pouvoir derrière la poussée de Snape était énorme et Harry n'était pas préparé. Il essaya de son mieux de résister et de repousser Snape mais Snape allait un peu trop vite pour qu'Harry se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Soudainement Snape mit un pouvoir supplémentaire sans avertissement, fit une brèche totale dans les défenses d'Harry et vit Ron lisant une lettre à propos d'aller à une réunion de l'Ordre à 22h30 quand il fut simplement projeté en arrière.

Snape fut éjecté à travers la pièce et tomba contre le mur. _Protego f_ut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de percuter le mur et de tomber inconscient. Dans son désespoir de repousser Snape, Harry avait utilisé toute sa puissance et maintenant Snape était presque soufflé. Harry se tint là, béat et sous le choc pendant un moment avant de réaliser que Snape était inconscient.

Harry courut vers Snape, s'accroupit et pleura doucement, « Monsieur, Monsieur, Snape ! » Le dernier sortit comme un cri alors qu'Harry vit le sang qui coulait et s'égouttait sur le plancher. Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration peu profonde et laborieuse de Snape et il reprit vie.

Harry le lévita rapidement et courut presque vers la chambre du maître de potions, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et plaça Snape sur le grand lit. Snape saignait du nez et de derrière la tête et Harry avait entendu au moins trois cassures et suspectait que l'une d'elles soit la colonne vertébrale.

Il courut vers le livre dans sa caisse d'Artemis Canogahn et revint en courant où Snape reposait maladroitement, indiquant à Harry que ses os étaient cassés à plus d'un endroit.

Harry feuilleta rapidement le livre et arriva bientôt au passage où il y avait des instructions spécifiques pour arrêter les saignements de la tête, nez, membres, poitrine et estomac. Il fallait une potion à ingérer en même temps qu'un sort. Harry aurait pu en pleurer. Il suivit les instructions du livre et d'abord performa un sort de diagnostic sur Snape.

Il lui indiqua quatre os cassés, le poignet droit, genou droit, cheville droite et os pelvien droit. Les os s'étaient émiettés et dans ses hanches, tout comme à d'autres endroits il y avait d'importantes hémorragies. Harry fut horrifié par cela. Ensuite le sort lui dit qu'il y avait une hémorragie interne dans son nez tout comme à l'arrière de sa tête où sa tête s'était fendue.

Il étudia le livre alors que Snape commençait à bleuir donc Harry le mit sous le charme de stase comme le livre le suggérait et ensuite se calma alors que Snape gardait cette couleur bleue maladive mais ne se détériorait pas. Le seul avantage dans toute cette horreur, pensa Harry c'est que ses sorts étaient utiles et fonctionnaient dès le premier essai ; donc le charme de stase avait prit tout de suite et non au bout d'une quinzaine de fois où Snape aurait pu mourir entretemps.

Harry frissonna à la pensée que Snape pourrait mourir ou soit mutilé à vie. Il courut dans le laboratoire de potions en oubliant dans sa terreur qu'il aurait pu contacter Hermione et lui demander de prévenir l'Ordre.

Il alla dans le laboratoire qui était si bien approvisionné qu'Harry en fut soulagé. Il regarda la potion indiquée par le livre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la méthode. Avec désespoir, Harry regarda autour de lui, vit de nombreux livres dans un coin et se précipita vers eux. Le troisième livre ne portait que sur des potions de guérison et Harry trouva facilement cette potion, _merantaga,_ commença à rassembler les ingrédients, suivit strictement la procédure, et bientôt elle bouillonnait. Elle devait bouillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit claire et Harry avait donc le temps d'attendre puisque le livre disait que cela prendrait au moins une heure.

Pendant ce temps, Harry pilla le laboratoire et ajouta les potions de pepper up, de skelegrow, il avait oublié celle-là. Puisque le sort avait indiqué que les os de son bassin étaient écrasés, ils devraient être reconstruits. Il prit également d'autres potions de guérison que Snape avait marqué de manière très ordonnée et revint en courant en les tenant dans ses bras et les plaça sur le bureau dans la chambre de Snape.

Ensuite Harry se précipita de nouveau et attendit avec impatience que la potion soit finie. Pendant ce temps, Harry étudia et mémorisa le sort pour retirer les os brisés et d'autres sorts de guérison. Quand la potion fut finie, Harry la versa précautionneusement dans une bouteille sans penser une seule fois qu'il venait de faire une potion sans aucun efforts alors que les potions étaient sa pire matière ; une matière qu'il détestait autant que la personne qui l'enseignait et c'était cet homme qui était si malade.

Il alla dans la chambre de Snape, préparant les potions avec précaution, retirant leurs bouchons et les versants dans les fioles convenables pour Snape et alla avec grande agitation vers le lit en retirant le charme de stase. Le sang commença immédiatement à couler et Snape se mit à convulser, quand Harry lança le premier sort de guérison, arrêtant l'écoulement de sang du nez et de tête ainsi que lançant un petrificus totallus sur Snape.

Ensuite Harry retira les robes extérieures de Snape et les coupa généreusement là où les os étaient brisés. Il vit avec horreur les cicatrices qui semblaient couvrir presque chaque parcelle de la peau exposée et en se concentrant durement, commença à retirer tous les os dans le bassin et le poignet. Ensuite, jouant la précaution, il retira tous les os dans les endroits blessés.

Allant vers le lit et supportant doucement Snape, Harry lévita la fiole et sans baguette bougea la fiole vers la bouche de Snape, et la lui fit avaler. Il attendit que Snape l'avale et ensuite continua avec le skelegrow, les autres potions de guérison, finissant par une potion de sommeil tout en s'assurant que Snape avale le tout par le simple processus de pincer son nez.

Snape crachouilla et en recracha un petit peu mais avala tout ce qu'Harry lui donna et tomba dans un coma réparateur.

Harry jeta un sort de surveillance sur Snape comme le livre le disait, de sorte qu'il saurait quand il se réveillerait et s'écroula ensuite dans la confortable chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Snape. Harry ne se leva que pour utiliser la salle de bains et se dépêchait de faire à boire et à manger. Il resta assis là aux côtés de Snape tout le temps. Le skelegrow avait marché puisqu'Harry avait senti les os repousser au cours de la nuit aux endroits où il avait retiré les os.

Toutes les autres blessures s'étaient proprement refermées et avaient cessé de saigner ensuite. Il ne saurait l'étendue de ce qu'il avait guéri qu'au réveil de Snape. Harry n'étudia ni ne déambula pendant tout le temps où Snape fut inconscient. Il était trop terrifié et anxieux à l'idée d'avoir tué l'homme dont il pensait donnerait réellement raison à la volonté de Dumbledore de le voir mort.

Le corps de Snape était tellement couvert de cicatrices ; Harry se sentait mal pour l'homme en voyant que quelques unes d'entre elles étaient très anciennes et se rendit compte que Snape devait les avoir depuis l'enfance. Il a dû avoir une terrible enfance et une scolarité redoutable où il était tourmenté par le père d'Harry et Sirius et très probablement ignoré par ses compagnons de Maison, pensa douloureusement Harry. Il comprenait combien Snape avait dû être seul ; et sans personne pour être avec lui, le conseiller ou l'aimer, il avait dû joindre Voldemort pour le pouvoir que ça lui donnerait sur les autres qui l'avaient pris de haut toute sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappela Hermione et du parchemin et il se précipita pour aller lui écrire. Il lui demanda de contacter l'Ordre ou de faire quelque chose. Elle fut horrifiée quand elle lut ce qu'Harry lui avait écrit et allait le faire, envoyant une lettre à l'Ordre quand elle relut le parchemin et s'arrêta sur les mots, _Je l'ai simplement envoyé valser à travers la pièce et j'ai peur qu'il n'ait vu Ron et Ginny lire la lettre de Fawkes. Il avait des os cassés et avait beaucoup d'hémorragies mais j'ai pu le guérir avec le livre de guérison que j'avais de Canogahn._

Elle devait contacter l'Ordre sans les alerter du fait qu'elle pouvait et communiquait avec Harry à travers un parchemin enchanté, et en même temps elle devait alerter l'Ordre au sujet de Snape puisque d'après ce qu'Harry avait dit, Snape avait probablement été soumis à la totale puissante brute d'Harry et il avait dû le blesser très grièvement.

Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une autre mort sur la conscience et elle savait que ça le détruirait. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains en pensant furieusement à comment faire cela sans alerter qui que ce soit de ce qu'ils faisaient ou éveiller leurs soupçons.

_Harry, avant toute autre chose tu dois vérifier ton aura et si elle a la même couleur, pour être sûr qu'elle est bleue. La seconde chose, tu dois prétendre que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé puisque Snape regardait la chute de Sirius à travers le voile, que tu as crié Protego et que Snape s'est simplement écrasé contre le mur. La troisième chose est que tu dois t'assurer que tous tes livres sont cachés à part ceux courants qui sont sûrs pour que Dumbledore ne te suspecte pas d'en avoir trop lu. Jette le sort contre les yeux magiques pour que Maugrey ne voie pas à travers ta malle._

_Quatrièmement, dis-leur que tu as cherché dans les livres de guérison dans le laboratoire de potions et que tu as fait de ton mieux. Je vais dire que tu as utilisé ton gallion pour avertir tous les membres, qu'il était sur ma table, que j'ai vu la date changer et immédiatement prévenu le directeur. Je ne saurais pas plus que cela, donc agis avec précaution. Fais tout ce que j'ai dit et change la date sur le gallion._

_Même si quelqu'un d'autre avertit Dumbledore à part moi, cela prouvera uniquement que je dis la vérité et que je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de où tu es, sauf que tu es avec le professeur Snape puisque tu me l'as dit dans le train et tu m'as demandé de m'abstenir de t'écrire des lettres. Cela explique le manque de lettres à Ron également. C'est tout Harry. Maintenant dépêche-toi afin que je puisse le dire à Dumbledore. Fais tout ce que je t'ai dit et change le gallion. Dès que ce sera fait, je contacterais Mme Weasley par cheminette à Square Grimmaud pour l'informer, et lui demanderait aussi si la pièce de Ron a été changée et agit sans queue ni tête. _

_Bye Harry et fais attention._

Harry lut la lettre avec soulagement et se dépêcha de suivre les instructions d'Hermione. Il vérifia son aura et s'occupa de toutes les autres choses, puis avec un énorme soupir activa le faux gallion, changea la date et l'heure et effaça le parchemin, le mit dans un endroit sûr et alla s'asseoir à côté de Snape qui dormait toujours.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore sirotait une tasse de thé chaude tout en discutant avec les Weasleys, MacGonnagall, Remus Lupin, Maugrey, Shakelbot, Tonks et Hestia Jones au sujet de la guerre et d'Harry.

Molly était très inquiète et très incertaine au sujet du traitement d'Harry par Snape et elle s'était assurée qu'ils le sachent tous.

« Je pense toujours que vous avez eu tort d'envoyer Harry à Severus. Merlin seul sait que cet homme est incapable de penser clairement quand on en vient à Harry, » Elle fut coupée par Dumbledore.

« Et Harry rend impossible pour Severus d'être normal quand il traite avec lui, vous savez cela Molly. Et Harry, bien que très poli avec nous, nous ferait tourner en bourrique. Sans compter que Severus est très compétent en occlumencie et en tant que maître dans ce domaine, il sera le meilleur professeur pour Harry. Cela détournera également Harry de la douleur de la perte de Sirius. »

Molly eut l'air dubitative à cela, alors que Ron et Ginny se regardaient et ne dirent pas un mot en défense d'Harry.

Remus était assis en silence, pensant qu'il avait failli à Harry d'une certaine manière. Les mots de Snape et Molly l'avaient coupé au vif et cela l'avait blessé car il savait que ce qu'ils avaient dit était la vérité, mais le loup en lui faisait encore le deuil de Sirius et cela prendrait encore du temps avant qu'il ne se réconcilie avec l'homme en lui qui disait au loup que ce n'était pas le faute d'Harry.

« Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny, quelqu'un est à la maison ? » Arriva un cri à ce moment là en provenance de la cheminée dans le salon. Ils se précipitèrent tous avec leurs baguettes prêtes pour voir le visage d'Hermione ayant l'air très anxieuse.

« Mlle Granger ! » S'exclama Dumbledore. « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que vos parents vont bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il très inquiet.

« Oui Monsieur, » Lui répondit Hermione hors d'haleine alors que Ron s'approcha en lui faisant un sourire radieux. Juste pendant une seconde les yeux d'Hermione se durcirent puis elle sourit, « Salut Ron. Comment vas-tu ? Peux-tu voir si ton gallion a été activé ? Le mien oui, » Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, elle sourit une nouvelle fois et ajouta, « Monsieur, ces gallions étaient notre moyen de prévenir tout le monde au sujet des réunions de défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui, alors que je lisais un livre avancé de sortilèges, je l'ai vu vibrer sur mon bureau. J'ai vu que la date avait été changée tout comme l'heure. J'ai pensé que peut-être Harry essayait de dire quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore passèrent de l'inquiétude à l'alerte. « Puis-je le voir Mlle Granger ? » Se tournant vers Ron, il ajouta, « Mr Weasley, puis-je voir aussi votre gallion ? »

Ron fit un sourire radieux à Hermione alors que celle-ci grinça des dents en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé de ses nouvelles ou de celles d'Harry, puis adoucit son expression en voyant que Dumbledore l'observait. « Monsieur c'est vraiment inconfortable par terre. Puis-je être excusée pour aller chercher un oreiller ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore changea et il inclina la tête alors que Ron redescendait. « Hé Hermione, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas puisqu'elle avait déjà retiré sa tête et se levant, alla dans la salle de bains pour se renfrogner et laisser sortir quelques mots bien choisis. Si elle se sentait si mal au sujet de tous les affronter en étant en sécurité chez elle à travers la cheminée, elle pensa avec peine à ce qu'Harry avait dû ressentir au sujet d'avoir affaire à tous ses crétins et à ne pas laisser échapper plus que ce qu'il était censé savoir.

Elle redescendit rapidement, et prenant un oreiller, jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et mit sa tête une nouvelle fois dans le feu en souriant et érigeant ses boucliers d'occlumencie. Elle s'était mise à étudier l'occlumencie le moment où Harry lui avait montré les souvenirs et elle l'avait fait ouvertement pour encourager Harry pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école.

A la jalousie et à l'envie d'Harry, qu'il manifestait en large quantité et froidement, elle lui avait dit qu'organiser son esprit était très facile et qu'elle avait pris le truc de l'occlumencie plutôt rapidement. Elle lui avait fait un sourire radieux et lui avait chuchoté que ses secrets étaient désormais en sécurité et que personne ne pourrait les tirer d'elle, ce qui l'avait légèrement calmé.

« Désolée Monsieur, » Elle sourit à tout le monde, y compris Ron, qui lui renvoya son sourire. Lui et Ginny avaient eu les nouvelles par Mme Weasley et par les autres qui étaient là mais personne ne remarqua l'expression de choc et d'horreur sur le visage de MacGonnagall.

« Mlle Granger, je crains que je ne sache vraiment pas où l'endroit se situe. Je sais que cela s'appelle Rosa Cottage mais où cela se situe, Severus a toujours gardé cela jalousement et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait invité qui que ce soit. C'est son sanctuaire et il y a emmené Harry uniquement pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas blesser Harry là-bas. »

Le visage de MacGonnagall blanchit d'horreur mais comme ils haletaient tous de compréhension face à ce que Dumbledore disait, une nouvelle fois personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit.

« Mais Monsieur, que faisons-nous ? Qu'en est-il si Harry est en danger là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement, remarquant l'expression de jalousie sur le visage de Ron.

Dumbledore lui sourit, « Rien jusqu'à ce que Severus ne nous approche ma chère. Si vous obtenez plus de renseignements avec votre gallion vous pouvez nous le dire et ensuite nous pourrons essayer quelque chose si cela continue plus d'un jour ou deux. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait de raison de s'inquiéter puisque Severus aurait utilisé les moyens de communication de l'Ordre et nous aurait informé de quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire. Ne pensons pas au pire et détendons-nous. » Dumbledore lui sourit doucement et elle inclina la tête, visiblement soulagée que Dumbledore prenne les choses en main.

Elle parla ensuite aux autres comme à l'accoutumée et salua gaiement Ron qui lui indiqua que Snape était un connard et qu'Harry avait certainement maudit le bâtard graisseux et il avait juste puni Harry. « Pas de chance pour Harry, mais avec Snape tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand viens-tu Hermione ? »

« La semaine prochaine et assure-toi d'avoir fini tes vacances d'ici là afin que nous commencions avec nos ASPICS de potions. As-tu décidé ce que tu allais prendre ? »

Ron secoua la tête et Hermione sourit, toutefois ses yeux avaient l'air très tendus, « Peu importe Ron. Nous en discuterons quand je serais là. » Hermione quitta Square Grimmaud et s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant alors qu'elle pensait à Ron et à sa trahison. Tout cela pour de l'argent, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Dumbledore et les autres étaient retournés dans la cuisine et discutaient des dernières nouvelles au sujet d'Harry. Comme toujours Molly était inquiète.

« Albus, ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez faire un effort pour voir pourquoi Harry a alerté les autres ? Rappelez-vous qu'il n'a pas emmené son hibou avec lui là-bas et qu'il n'a aucun moyen de communication avec qui que ce soit. »

« Severus n'a pas envoyé un mot Molly. » Lui dit patiemment Albus, « Severus peut être dur, mais volontairement blesser un garçon à sa charge ? Non Molly je ne le pense pas et il pourrait s'agir de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'Harry jouant avec la gallion, ne se rendant pas compte que Mlle Granger ou Ron auraient pu le voir et se précipiter vers vous ou moi. Nous attendrons le message de Severus nous informant s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel à la maison. Je lui enverrais un patronus en lui demandant de répondre si Harry active le gallion à nouveau puisque cela pourrait nous indiquer qu'il y a un problème mais je pense vraiment qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête alors que Molly poursuivait sa plaidoirie, « Je ne sais vraiment pas quels types de protections Severus a placé. Quand il est là-bas il ne communique avec personne d'aucune façon sauf catastrophe. Nous allons attendre une journée pour une réponse avant de penser à des choses horribles. »

Dumbledore se leva avant que Molly Weasley n'ait pu l'agacer davantage et quitta en souriant aux uns et aux autres. Lentement tous les autres partirent à leur tour, laissant les Weasley et Lupin dans la maison.

MacGonnagall retourna à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette avec Dumbledore, et prétextant un mal de tête allant dans ses quartiers privés et sécurisa la porte. Elle alla dans sa chambre et demandant une tasse de thé à un elfe de maison, et après qu'il soit parti, sécurisa avec précaution la porte et lança de nombreux sorts de surveillance pour s'assurer que personne ne veuille même entrer. Elle prit ensuite de la poudre de cheminette et le jeta dans le feu de sa chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione aurait pu en pleurer de rage. Elle était tellement furieuse du traitement dur de Dumbledore, Ron et de l'Ordre. Elle se demanda comment Harry et elle avaient pu être si aveugles face à eux tous. Bien, elle concéda à contrecœur que tout le monde à part Mme Weasley, personne ne l'avait écouté.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire puisqu'Harry avait laissé son parchemin de côté et attendait l'Ordre. Elle sortit son parchemin et s'assit à côté de son lit en attendant patiemment qu'Harry lui écrive et lui demande pourquoi personne n'était venu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry attendait avec crainte, anxiété et une foule d'autres émotions contradictoires alors qu'il regardait le visage si paisible de Snape, qui avait l'air si relaxé et jeune tandis qu'il dormait là. Harry d'un autre côté n'était ni relaxé ni paisible alors qu'il remuait sans arrêt, se demandant s'il avait fait la bonne chose et priant que Snape aille bien et qu'il n'ait pas causé de dommages permanents à son professeur de potions.

Une heure plus tard le feu de la chambre de Snape vira au vert et MacGonnagall en sortit ; regardant Harry et la figure immobile sur le lit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ici Mr Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Oh bien professeur, vous avez eu le message que j'ai envoyé à travers le gallion. Qui vous l'a dit, était-ce Ron ? » Lui demanda Harry, soulagement dans sa voix. « Professeur, nous étions en train de pratiquer l'occlumencie et le professeur Snape sondait mon esprit. J'ai voulu le repousser et ai lancé un _protego _et soudainement il est allé s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. » Harry regardait par terre rongé par la culpabilité et manqua ainsi l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de MacGonnagall alors qu'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous voulez dire que le professeur a volé et a percuté le mur ? A quelle distance était le mur et où a-t-il été blessé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, passant sa baguette au-dessus de Snape et attendant le diagnostic.

Harry ne répondit pas, rougissant de peur et de culpabilité. MacGonnagall leva les yeux vers lui et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le diagnostic dit uniquement que Snape était dans un sommeil réparateur, que tous ses signes vitaux fonctionnaient normalement, que ses blessures avaient été correctement refermées et étaient maintenant dans un processus de guérison. Elle avait l'air de vouloir demander à Harry quelle était la sévérité des blessures mais ne dit rien.

« Le professeur Snape semble aller bien Potter. » Harry lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement alors qu'il faisait un sourire radieux à sa directrice de maison, sincèrement heureux que rien de terrible ne soit arrivé à Snape, et hocha la tête alors qu'elle continuait de parler. « Il est dans un sommeil réparateur c'est tout. Dites-lui de m'appeler une fois réveillé. » Elle se tourna pour partir puis hésita.

« Potter, » Elle commença doucement, « le professeur Snape m'a donné le mot de passe secret de la cheminée à la condition que je n'informe personne au sujet du fait que j'ai accès à son cottage. Personne, même le professeur Dumbledore ou aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ou qui que ce soit d'autre sait que je peux venir ici. Ils ont tous supposé que vous jouiez simplement avec le gallion quand Mlle Granger nous a dit qu'il avait été activé. »

Harry haleta à cela puis rougit de colère. « Le professeur n'est pas idiot au point d'autoriser que nous soyons ici avec aucune connexion avec l'extérieur quelle qu'elle soit, » A son regard furieux, Harry se dépêcha de se reprendre, « Je veux dire, professeur Snape a fait cela ? Qu'en est-il s'il avait été grièvement blessé et que je n'ai eu aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-il avec indignation.

Les lèvres de MacGonnagall formèrent une ligne serrée alors qu'elle fusillait du regard la forme endormie de Snape. « Je n'ai vraiment pas de réponses à vos questions Potter. Mais vous pouvez être assuré que je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. Demandez-lui de m'appeler à son réveil. Je dois y aller maintenant, et s'il vous plait assurez-vous de ne dire à personne que je suis venue ici. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et haussa les sourcils, attendant confirmation.

« Oui professeur, je ne dirais rien à personne. » Elle fit un vif hochement de tête et lançant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, repartit vers Poudlard.

Harry attendit qu'elle soit partie et après avoir vérifié Snape, se dépêcha d'aller prendre le parchemin afin de pouvoir dire à Hermione ce qui s'était passé. Snape et MacGonnagall étaient tellement amis que Snape lui avait donné le secret et même pas à Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait vraiment là-dedans et en plus de tout cela, MacGonnagall lui avait demandé de ne pas souffler mot à qui que ce soit de sa visite, voulant dire Dumbledore et l'Ordre naturellement.

Harry écrivit tout cela et attendit sa réponse. Elle arriva vite et d'une Hermione extrêmement soulagée.

_Oh bien elle est venue Harry. Les idiots à part Mme Weasley ont dit que tu jouais avec le gallion et j'étais tellement inquiète. Comment Dumbledore peut-il être un tel idiot ? Comment peut-il juste t'envoyer paître comme cela ? Je suis tellement heureuse que MacGonnagall soit venue et suis d'accord avec toi que ça a l'air très suspect, glauque. Snape faisant confiance à MacGonnagall est très surprenant._

_Harry, j'ai été invitée à passer le reste des vacances à Square Grimmaud et je vais y aller et essayer d'en savoir plus, spécialement juste où se situe le reste de la famille Weasley, et bien tout ce que je peux. Le seul problème va être d'agir très amicalement avec Ron et Ginny et regarder Lupin en face. Les deux vont tester mes talents d'actrice au maximum. J'espère pouvoir le faire et obtenir des informations utiles dans notre bataille._

Harry lit avec un sourire, spécialement quand il vit qu'elle avait traité Dumbledore d'imbécile.

_Si tu vas à Square Grimmaud, rappelle-toi d'agir normalement et de t'assurer de ne rien laisser échapper à personne._

Harry et Hermione discutèrent pendant un long moment à propos de tout et de rien et après se dirent au revoir. Harry était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il discutait avec Hermione et il sourit, se sentant un peu idiot en pensant à combien il était impatient de lui parler à nouveau. Il cacha le parchemin avec précaution tout comme Hermione qui alla diner tardivement avec ses parents. Harry s'assit et attendit que Snape se lève et le tue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS. VOICI ENFIN LE REVEIL DE SEVERUS ET SES CONSEQUENCES.**

**BONNE LECTURE ET A BIENTOT**

Ce fut au troisième jour que Snape se réveilla de son sommeil réparateur. C'était juste avant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry avait passé son temps simplement à errer dans et autour du petit cottage en réfléchissant de façon décousue à quoi faire au déjeuner et était venu voir Snape avant de retourner errer autour de la maison une nouvelle fois.

Il était très inquiet vu que Snape n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, et bien que MacGonnagall lui ait dit qu'il était dans un coma réparateur, Harry s'était fait un sang d'ancre d'avoir blessé si grièvement Snape, pensant à toutes sortes de choses, s'arrachant les cheveux et mettant son visage dans ses mains de désespoir, tout cela le rendant incapable de se concentrer même pour un court laps de temps pendant tout ce temps.

Harry marcha dans les alentours quelque temps puis revint s'asseoir avec Snape une nouvelle fois et dix minutes plus tard il était encore une fois sur le point de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine faire le déjeuner, quand il vit Snape bouger légèrement et grogner de douleur. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine de joie alors qu'il allait vers la petite table à côté du lit pour voir si les potions de guérison et de pepper up étaient bien toutes en place et attendit que Snape regagne complètement conscience et le reconnaisse.

Snape grogna beaucoup plus avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et ne regarde autour vaguement, essayant de s'ajuster. Il regarda à travers Harry deux fois avant de prendre conscience de la présence d'Harry alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce une troisième fois.

« Potter, » Coassa-t-il, « que diable avez-vous fait ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. J'ai juste lancé un protego et vous êtes allé vous écraser contre le mur. Mais pas d'inquiétudes Monsieur, le professeur MacGonnagall est venue ici il y a deux jours pour vous examiner et a dit que tout allait bien et que vous étiez dans un sommeil réparateur. » Harry répliqua avec urgence, voulant donner tous les faits avant que Snape ne sorte du lit et ne le tue.

Snape fixa Harry du regard alors qu'Harry se mettait en action et commença à prendre les différentes fioles, les ouvrit et amena la première à Snape et la tint près de lui. « Potion de guérison Monsieur, de votre laboratoire en dessous. »

Snape essaya de se lever pour la boire et découvrit que tout son corps était tellement endolori qu'il gémit à nouveau. Harry s'empressa de l'aider, le tint doucement, versa silencieusement la fiole dans la bouche de Snape et bannit la fiole vide. Il appela une autre fiole et la donna également à Snape. Deux potions de plus et une demi heure plus tard, Snape se sentait beaucoup mieux et aidé d'Harry fut capable de s'asseoir dans son lit.

Harry s'excusa et, prenant les fioles vides, courut hors de la pièce, soulagé que Snape ne l'ait pas ensorcelé ou ordonné d'appeler MacGonnagall et envoyé avec elle pour être entraîné par d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Tandis que Snape était détestable, Harry au moins savait à quoi s'en tenir et il savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait jamais un enfant dans le dos ni ne lui mentirait. Harry sentait qu'il préférait ce traitement à celui où on lui faisait avaler des mensonges et des semi-vérités, tout cela au nom du plus grand bien.

Harry alla dans la cuisine, plaça le chaudron sur la plaque et commença à cuisiner. Bientôt une odeur qui vous donnait l'eau à la bouche en sortit et Harry retira le ragoût, en versa une bonne portion dans un bol, laissant le reste sous un charme réchauffant pour qu'il le mange plus tard et retourna dans la chambre de Snape.

Alors qu'Harry entrait Snape essayait de se lever et Harry alla vers la table, plaça le bol dessus, plaça un autre sort de chauffage et alla vers Snape.

« Monsieur, » protesta Harry, « vous n'êtes pas encore censé vous lever. »

« Potter, ne soyez pas idiot, je dois utiliser la salle de bains. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres suggestions ? » Il fusilla du regard Harry qui pâlit face aux autres suggestions qui se traduisaient probablement par un bassin et autres choses du même genre et il rougit d'embarras.

« Désolé Monsieur, » Répondit-il d'une voix soumise et alla aider Snape. Harry mit un bras sur la taille de Snape et doucement l'aida à se lever. Le visage de Snape se tordait de douleur et il transpirait abondamment. Harry réfléchit une minute pendant que Snape se tenait là, haletant face à l'effort fourni même avec l'aide d'Harry et soudainement Snape jappa alors qu'il était lévité au-dessus du plancher.

« Potter, » Demanda-t-il à Harry d'une voix étranglée, « auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire au nom de Merlin ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

« Vous léviter Monsieur et vous emmener dans la salle de bains comme cela. Ce sera plus facile que marcher pour l'instant. »

Harry lévita avec précaution Snape dans la salle de bains et fit lentement redescendre Snape sur le sol, le tenant avec son autre main tout le temps. Une fois sûr que Snape était stable, il sortit et attendit près de la porte que Snape ait fini son affaire.

Snape appela Harry après un moment et quand Harry entra, Snape avait l'air légèrement bleu de l'effort fourni et transpirait abondamment. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et lévita Snape jusque dans la chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit. Harry essuya ensuite la sueur du visage et du corps de Snape et lentement le mit en position assise. « Potter, allez me chercher un verre d'eau. »

Harry conjura un verre d'eau et mit le bol de ragoût sur la table et donc ne vit pas le froncement qui traversa le visage de Snape pendant une seconde tandis qu'il voyait Harry conjurer sans effort un verre d'eau qui était largement du niveau de septième année.

Harry tint le verre d'eau devant les lèvres de Snape puisque les mains de Snape tremblaient tellement qu'il renversait de l'eau partout sur lui-même. Après que Snape ait bu, Harry prit le bol et commença à doucement nourrir Snape, se sentant très coupable que Snape soit dans un si mauvais état qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir proprement un verre d'eau.

Harry savait que Snape irait bien dans un autre jour mais les dommages que pouvait faire sa puissance quand elle était relâchée abruptement l'effrayaient encore trois jours après. Il savait que quand Dumbledore prendrait connaissance de cela, cela renforcerait seulement son avis de tuer Harry.

Snape avait une étrange expression sur son visage alors qu'Harry le nourrissait patiemment. Il était encore modérément choqué par l'impact d'avoir été soufflé et le pouvoir brut dont il avait été témoin l'effrayait. Plus que le sort, c'était la magie d'Harry qui avait créé le plus de dommages en lui. L'inconscient désir d'Harry d'empêcher Snape de sonder plus loin avait mené au déploiement de sa magie, qui l'affectait toujours.

Il avait été hors circuit pendant deux jours entiers et il était sûr qu'il aurait besoin d'au moins un autre jour au lit avant de pouvoir bouger. Quelle sorte de puissance brute était-ce ? Snape soupira alors que sa tête bourdonnante ne comprenait rien du tout.

Snape essaya de son mieux de penser profondément alors qu'il avalait mécaniquement ce qu'Harry lui donnait à manger, réfléchissant au souvenir qui avait fait réagir Harry d'une telle manière. Il commença à analyser lui donnant un profond mal de tête et il laissa tomber avec dégoût et se relaxa complètement alors qu'Harry finissait de le nourrir. Il grimaça à la pensée d'avoir un sacré Potter le nourrissant et l'emmenant à la salle de bains parmi tous les endroits possibles.

Cela serait ce qui se manifesterait comme sa plus grande peur à partir de maintenant quand il se retrouverait face à face avec un détraqueur, pensa Severus, même si une autre partie de son cerveau qui était une pure bouillie se dit-il fermement, se sentait bien ? Bon sang il ne donnait pas dans le gentil, cela le hanterait pour toujours, de la même manière qu'il se sentait en admonestant cette partie de lui-même qui se sentait si bien qu'on prenne soin de lui quand il n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même.

Toutes les fois où Severus avait été sous le doloris ou sous n'importe quel sort jeté par Voldemort, il utilisait son portoloin après s'être traîné hors des barrières et tombait dans un lit spécial ensorcelé pour l'accueillir et Poppy le soignait et il commencerait ses devoirs dès que possible. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Snape avait quelqu'un prenant ce genre de soins et allait même jusqu'à le nourrir.

Snape était partagé entre ricaner de lui-même pour être pathétique au point d'être content que même Potter soit à son service, alors qu'une autre partie de lui lui disait que peut-être ce que Minerva et Molly avaient dit l'autre jour était vrai et que Potter était comme cela avec lui uniquement parce qu'il avait commencé le « Potter est stupide comme son père et son parrain » à son tout premier cours de potions.

Snape secoua sa tête pour l'éclaircir, avala docilement une potion de sommeil que Potter, qui l'avait regardé avec une inquiétude croissante, disait l'aiderait et s'endormit en se promettant qu'il penserait rationnellement en se réveillant plus tard.

Snape dormit paisiblement toute la nuit et la journée et se réveilla très tôt le matin pour trouver Harry dormant juste à côté de lui dans un lit de camp qu'il avait visiblement conjuré. Ainsi Harry avait dormi là ces trois derniers jours. Snape sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en lui et se renfrogna.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le tremblement avait complètement stoppé et seule la douleur demeurait. Une étrange sensation dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire malgré tous ses efforts le prit en voyant Harry dormir si paisiblement.

Alors qu'il continuait à regarder Harry, son esprit se mit au travail avec la même quantité d'éveil et d'intelligence que toujours. Pourquoi la magie d'Harry avait-elle réagi si violemment ? Habituellement ce type de magie n'était libéré que quand il y avait une extrême peur, colère ou quand vous étiez acculé par les ennemis et n'avez pas d'autre choix d'aucune sorte sauf de vous battre. Potter savait que Snape menait des cours d'occlumencie et il était supposé apprendre à protéger son esprit et non à attaquer avec de la magie pure.

La puissance de la magie d'Harry était bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait rencontré. Même celles de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort n'avaient pas été capables de dégager une telle puissance magique. Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'il regardait la tristesse sur le visage d'Harry alors même qu'il dormait ; peut-être le garçon était en train de rêver de Black.

Quel avait été ce souvenir qui avait rendu Harry désespéré au point de jeter sa magie sur Snape ? D'après ce qu'Harry avait dit, il n'avait même pas senti la magie sortir de lui, ni ne s'était senti fatigué, ni quoi que ce soit. C'était bien plus incroyable. Le front de Snape se fronça profondément alors qu'il pensait à la dernière chose qu'il avait vue dans l'esprit de Potter avant de s'écraser contre le mur.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait vu et ce que Ron Weasley avait lu à haute voix à sa sœur. Sa bouche se transforma en une fine ligne d'une manière déterminée alors qu'il prenait sa baguette magique et sortait lentement du lit. Il se lava et se sentant frais et dispo, lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette et glissa sa tête dans le feu. MacGonnagall dormait, les épais rideaux étroitement tirés autour de son lit et il l'appela doucement.

Elle apparut des rideaux toute désorientée et voyant Snape elle devint rapidement alerte, « Donnez-moi quelques minutes et je viens » Dit-elle doucement, attendant juste que Snape retire sa tête avant de sauter hors du lit et de se précipiter dans la salle de bains. En quinze minutes, elle était dans la chambre de Snape et il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'emmena dans le salon.

« Severus comment allez-vous ? Harry m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé hier mais étiez retourné dormir et que vous aviez l'air d'aller bien, juste fatigué. Au nom de Merlin, que s'est-il passé entre vous et Harry ? Harry était tellement effrayé et a dit qu'un charme de bouclier entre tous vous a blessé. » Lui demanda-t-elle l'instant où ils firent un pas dans le salon, inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je vais bien Minerva. Combien de temps avez-vous ? »

« Aussi longtemps que vous avez besoin que je reste. » Lui répondit-elle promptement.

Snape fit du thé pour deux et des biscuits, et ils se dirigèrent vers les sofas et s'assirent. Snape jeta quelques sorts d'intimité et se tourna vers MacGonnagall.

« J'ai été jeté contre le mur par une montée subite de magie qui n'était définitivement pas un sort de bouclier. Oh d'accord Potter a lancé un _protego_, mais ce qui m'a blessé a été sa magie pure, Minerva. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance de ma vie chez qui que ce soit. Pas Albus et certainement pas le seigneur des ténèbres. »

MacGonnagall haleta. « Qu'essayez-vous de dire Severus ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Il y avait tellement de puissance en lui, Minerva. Pour ajouter à cela, je l'ai vu conjurer un verre d'eau à partir de rien, pas l'appeler de la cuisine mais le conjurer. Puisqu'il n'est pas Granger ou un Serdaigle et que jusqu'à maintenant il n'a rien été d'autre que médiocre, j'ai été plus qu'étonné. Une autre chose qui me choque est que Potter n'a même pas été fatigué ou épuisé après avoir relâché ce type de magie. Cela me choque considérablement également. »

MacGonnagall était perplexe. « Severus, Harry savait que tout ce que vous faisiez n'était que de lui apprendre l'occlumencie puisqu'il ne m'a jamais dit un mot au sujet de vous essayant d'être injuste avec lui. » Alors que Snape avait l'air indigné et ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, « attendez, ce que j'essaye avec tellement d'expliquer si mal est qu'Harry savait que vous ne faisiez rien d'autre à part de l'occlumencie, donc pourquoi s'est-il senti si menacé ? Après tout vous avez vu tous ses souvenirs sauf le département des mystères et Sirius tombant à travers le voile et ce n'est pas une raison pour que sa magie surgisse comme cela. »

Snape fut silencieux pendant quelque temps comme s'il décidait quelque chose dans sa tête et ensuite se tourna vers MacGonnagall et lui dit très doucement, malgré qu'ils soient entourés de sorts d'intimité et que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« J'ai vu quelque chose Minerva. J'ai vu Fawkes apparaître avec une lettre pour Ron Weasley et sa sœur et peut-être Granger, je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Weasley lire au sujet d'une réunion de l'Ordre à 22h30 et ensuite plus rien. »

Les yeux de MacGonnagall s'étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait Snape, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler ce que Snape venait juste de lui dire. Weasley et sa sœur recevaient des lettres pour assister aux réunions de l'Ordre ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là.

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que Granger soit impliquée puisque Potter a été très amical avec elle, mais si vous y repensez, vous prendrez conscience que lui et Granger ne semblaient pas s'ennuyer de l'autre membre de leur trio. Je peux le croire si Potter reçoit des lettres d'Albus, mais Weasley et sa sœur ? Tout ceci semble impossible et improbable Minerva et je n'arrive pas à comprendre. » Snape finit, se rassit et sirota lentement son thé en regardant sa collègue et lui donnant le temps de digérer tout ceci.

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis à essayer de donner du sens à simplement pourquoi Albus écrirait des lettres à Ron Weasley. « Je suis sure que Molly n'est pas au courant Severus. » Dit finalement MacGonnagall et Snape inclina la tête pour acquiescer.

Avant que Snape ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit il y eut du bruit derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir Harry sortir, l'air très anxieux. Le voyant lui et MacGonnagall son expression se relaxa et une nouvelle fois Snape sentit une montée subite d'émotion dans sa poitrine qu'il ravala avec irritation, tout du long regardant fixement Harry.

« Bonjour professeur, » Dit-il en regardant MacGonnagall puis se tournant vers Snape, « Monsieur, comment allez-vous ? Désolé, » Il rougit, « Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui Potter. Maintenant allez docilement vous rafraîchir et revenez ici. » Harry ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il se dirigea vers sa malle, prit des vêtements propres, alla dans la salle de bains et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard pour trouver MacGonnagall et Snape parlant toujours ensemble à voix basses.

Le cœur d'Harry avait sombré en voyant sa directrice de maison. Ainsi Snape allait l'utiliser pour le punir. Bien, au moins elle serait juste et ne lui dirait pas de faire des choses absurdes comme Snape le ferait.

Snape lui tendit silencieusement une tasse de thé et sans réfléchir Harry conjura une chaise pour lui-même alors qu'il prenait la tasse de thé, ne remarquant pas le regard qu'échangèrent Snape et MacGonnagall alors qu'il pensait d'une façon plutôt morbide que Snape parmi toutes les personnes lui tendait une tasse de thé.

Il supposait que Snape le voulait nourri et douché avant de faire tomber le couperet sur lui. Bien, il prendrait n'importe quoi et il ravalait déjà sa fierté, se disant fermement que n'importe quelle punition serait mieux que d'aller Square Grimmaud ou d'être entraîné par Remus, Maugrey ou Dumbledore lui-même.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Snape qui s'adressa d'abord à lui. « Potter quelles étaient mes blessures et comment les avez-vous soignées ? »

Harry déglutit et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures alors qu'il disait à Snape l'étendue et la gravité de ses blessures et ce qu'Harry avait fait. Les yeux de Snape s'étaient rétrécis alors qu'Harry hésitait tout du long, marmonnant au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et les yeux de Snape comme ceux de MacGonnagall s'écarquillèrent quand Harry leur dit comment il avait entièrement retiré les os, ensuite donné du skelegrow et comment il avait préparé la potion de niveau des ASPICS et le lui avait donné.

Snape et MacGonnagall se regardèrent l'un l'autre alors qu'Harry finissait et levait finalement les yeux, son visage rouge de crainte et d'embarras.

« Monsieur, j'accepterais n'importe quelle punition que vous me donnerez. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser ou vous nuire. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mon protego était si puissant tout d'un coup. J'ai juste voulu vous expulser de mon esprit. » Finit Harry sur la défensive en baissant le regard une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y eut pas de réponses pendant un long moment et Harry fronça des sourcils alors qu'il levait légèrement les yeux pour voir à la fois MacGonnagall et Snape le fixant du regard. Il rougit et les regarda de nouveau avec un air de bravade.

« Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille voir le directeur avec ceci ? » Demanda finalement Snape. La réponse d'Harry à cette question poserait les fondations pour le reste des questions qu'il avait. Il avait furieusement réfléchi et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Harry Potter n'aimait pas le directeur pour plus d'une raison, spécialement si Albus envoyait des lettres aux Weasley pour qu'ils assistent à des réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas invités.

La réaction d'Harry fut étonnante à la fois pour Snape et MacGonnagall. Il hocha la tête furieusement. « Je ferais tout ce que vous demanderez Monsieur mais je ne veux aller nulle part. Je…je me comporterais bien Monsieur et serais bon, je vous en prie croyez-moi. C'était une erreur. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. » Harry était désespéré mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Si Snape le remettait à Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler et ce serait désastreux.

Snape fixa Harry, tout comme MacGonnagall. Puis Snape jeta un bref coup d'œil vers elle et regarda Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et pleins de désespoir.

« Je le ferais Potter à une condition. » Commença doucement Snape.

« Oui Monsieur. » Harry hocha la tête.

Snape regarda Harry et lui demanda doucement en observant attentivement tout comme MacGonnagall sa réaction, « alors vous nous direz pourquoi Weasley et sa sœur lisaient une invitation à une réunion de l'Ordre qui se tenait à l'école un jour avant qu'ils ne partent. En fait, je souhaite le voir. » Snape fit un geste avec sa baguette et une magnifique pensine vint directement dans ses mains.

Harry resta assis là sans bouger, complètement sidéré et horrifié. Donc Snape l'avait vu et avait également entendu Ron lire la lettre. Harry pâlit et resta assis là sans bouger, incapable de trouver un moyen de se tirer de ça. Il souhaitait qu'Hermione puisse être là, elle saurait quoi faire mais maintenant il était coincé ici tout seul avec Snape et MacGonnagall, deux des personnes les plus strictes et exigeantes.

Harry resta assit là pendant vraiment longtemps sans dire un mot. Après qu'il apparaisse qu'Harry allait continuer à rester là sans rien dire, Snape s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, « Potter, le professeur doit partir. Quand elle le fera, ce qu'elle dira au directeur dépendra, » Snape s'arrêta alors qu'Harry retirait déjà les souvenirs de son front.

Snape regarda de nouveau MacGonnagall. Harry ne devrait pas savoir comment faire cela. Il reporta son regard sur Harry qui avait maintenant fini de mettre les souvenirs dans le bassin, sachant que les souvenirs se dérouleraient de la première qu'il avait placé à la dernière. Harry mit le dernier souvenir dans le bassin et regarda Snape et MacGonnagall.

« Monsieur, tout ce que je veux de vous deux est une assurance que vous ne direz pas un mot de ce que vous allez voir à qui que ce soit sans mon consentement, s'il vous plait. »

« Que se passe-t-il si je ne vous la donne pas Potter ? » Lui demanda Snape, ses yeux brillant.

« Je vous combattrais et ferais de mon mieux pour vous effacer la mémoire, à tous les deux. » Lui dit Harry férocement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si Snape ou MacGonnagall amenait ceci à qui que ce soit.

Snape, à la surprise d'Harry, ne répliqua pas sèchement, « Je ne ferais pas de promesse tant que je n'aurais pas vu ce qui est à l'intérieur. Si cela rend nécessaire une promesse, le professeur MacGonnagall et moi y consentiront tous les deux. »

Snape n'attendit pas de réponse, mais il fit un geste de sa baguette et la pièce tomba dan le noir. Puis il tapa le bassin et les souvenirs commencèrent à se dérouler.

« J'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité et avais placé un sort de silence sur moi à cause d'une première ou deuxième année qui avait été terrifiée par le bruit de mes pas, mais personne ne peut être vu. » Leur dit Harry d'une voix suraiguë.

Le souvenir commença dans l'infirmerie, où Snape et MacGonnagall observèrent Fawkes apparaître avec une lettre que Ron lut à haute voix ; les sorts qu'Harry avait placé sur lui-même pour masquer son aura et d'autres choses ; la réunion de l'Ordre ; la réunion qui avait pris place après la réunion de l'Ordre. MacGonnagall haleta à ce moment, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche et Snape retint son souffle brusquement, jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry pendant une seconde. Ensuite les mémoires se poursuivirent et Snape se retourna. Harry allant voir Snape pour la potion ; les réunions avec Hermione dans la salle sur demande le lendemain ; la prophétie ; leurs découvertes et l'aura d'Harry ; Snape haleta ici tout comme MacGonnagall ; l'incursion d'Harry sur le chemin de Traverse ; sa rencontre avec les gobelins et puis enfin la scène avec les membres de l'Ordre parlant à Harry et aux Grangers à Privet Drive.

Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent et Snape et MacGonnagall s'assirent aussi immobiles qu'Harry un petit moment avant. Harry n'avait montré que de brefs moments de chacune des réunions ; les choses importantes dont ils avaient discuté et qu'ils avaient faites. Pas le processus entier et même là Snape et MacGonnagall semblaient totalement choqués et assommés.

« Monsieur, professeur, pouvez-vous au moins maintenant me promettre que vous n'allez pas transpirer un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit. » Harry était effrayé par ce silence et voulait au moins la promesse avant que MacGonnagall ne décide soudainement de quitter pour Poudlard et de tout déballer à Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie d'avoir eu la primeur de quelque chose comme cela Potter. Bien que le contenu m'effraie, et je sais que vous avez montré ceci uniquement sous la coercition, néanmoins, vous pouvez être assuré que vous m'avez à vos côtés dans cette horrible guerre. Et non seulement je ne vais pas révéler ce que vous m'avez montré jusque là, mais je vais également à partir de maintenant vous informer de tout ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre et faire de mon mieux pour vous aider par tous les moyens à ma disposition. Et vous pouvez être assuré que personne n'osera vous tuer ou même y penser aussi longtemps que je serais vivante. »

MacGonnagall fulminait alors qu'elle prenait conscience que ce garçon et Granger avaient prévu de le faire seuls, jusqu'à ce que les gobelins leur tendent la main de l'amitié. Comment ces Weasley pouvaient être des gryffondors dépassait son entendement, puis elle se souvint d'un rat et elle prit conscience que ces deux là étaient comme Peter.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à tout ce qu'Harry avait sacrifié et tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Même quand la chance était contre lui, même quand Dumbledore prévoyait de le tuer et de prendre le contrôle de ses fonds, il était toujours volontaire pour travailler pour défaire Voldemort. Cela plus que toute autre chose la touchait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Pourquoi ne pas t'être enfui Harry ? Tu pourrais, en fait je dirais que tu devrais. Ce monde sorcier ingrat ne mérite pas ton sacrifice. Tu as déjà donné beaucoup trop. » MacGonnagall essuya avec colère les larmes de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait le garçon qu'elle avait voulu élever comme le sien en premier lieu.

Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Snape qui était toujours silencieux et regardait fixement Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. « Si je le fais alors la raison pour laquelle mes parents sont morts et la façon dont je suis parvenu à… Sirius qui est mort pour moi le serait en vain. »

MacGonnagall se leva et se dirigea là où Harry était assis, elle s'agenouilla et l'étreignit doucement et maladroitement, mais y mettant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

« Sirius tombant à travers le voile n'est pas ta faute Harry. C'est la nôtre. Nous n'avons rien fait qui t'aurait incité à être plus prudent, ne t'avons jamais donné l'information qui aurait dû t'être révélée il y a des années. Sirius a argué tellement de fois à chaque réunion de l'Ordre que nous devrions te dire au sujet de la prophétie et du lien entre vos esprits, mais Albus le faisait taire ainsi que nous tous en disant qu'il voulait que tu profites de tes années d'école sans tout cela accroché au-dessus de ta tête. Ne regrette jamais d'être allé te battre pour Sirius. C'est ce que font les familles. S'aimer et se battre pour l'autre. Si Sirius avait su que tu étais en danger, crois-tu vraiment qu'il se serait préoccupé de son statut de criminel recherché ou du conseil d'Albus de ne pas sortir ? Il serait allé jusqu'en enfer et en serait revenu pour toi. Il a simplement fait cela quand il est allé au Département des Mystères pour te sauver. C'est ce que tu as également fait. »

« Mais il est mort. » La voix d'Harry sortit doucement, tremblant sous la douleur alors qu'il disait finalement les mots qui feraient de Sirius une partie du passé.

« Oui il est mort ; c'était triste et très malheureux, mais il est mort pour toi comme tu étais prêt à le faire et serais mort pour lui. Mais sais-tu une chose Harry ? Il aurait vécu pour toi également. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses. Vivre pour lui et tes parents qui ont donné leurs vies, tout comme Sirius a donné la sienne dans l'espoir et avec le savoir que tu vivrais.

Vaincs non seulement tu-sais-qui mais Dumbledore, Maugrey et les autres qui pensent que tu devrais être éliminé juste parce que tu as eu l'impudence et le courage de faire à quinze mois ce qu'ils ne peuvent rêver de faire même s'ils vivaient dix vies. » Elle tint Harry qui était assis silencieusement et laissait ses mots de réconfort tant nécessaires être absorbés alors qu'il se plongeait dans les souvenirs, trop peu à son avis, de Sirius.

A cet instant un patronus d'Albus arriva qui avait appelé pour une réunion à Square Grimmaud. Elle se leva et sourit légèrement à Harry, « Bien souhaite-moi bonne chance. Je suis nouvelle dans ma nouvelle carrière d'espionnage. Je te dirais ce qui s'y est produit Harry. Commence le véritable travail avec Severus puisque ces vacances ici en totale isolation sont idéales pour apprendre au sujet de tous tes dons. »

Snape passa sa baguette sur elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de passer par le feu. « Enlever l'odeur pour Lupin. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit et ensuite elle sourit à Harry et partit. Il y eut un inconfortable silence après qu'elle soit partie et Snape se leva et commença rapidement le déjeuner, donnant à Harry le temps de se calmer après le discours lourd en émotions de MacGonnagall. Ils avaient manqué le petit déjeuner et tous les deux s'étaient levés très tôt.

Bientôt Snape avait mis la table et fit signe à Harry de manger, et sans attendre Harry, Snape s'assit sans agitation et débuta son déjeuner. Harry s'assit également, à l'opposé de lui et se demanda comment il pouvait demander à Snape de lui dire personnellement qu'il ne révélerait rien à Dumbledore et Voldemort puisque MacGonnagall semblait catégoriquement parler pour eux deux.

Il décida de demander à Snape dès que le déjeuner serait fini.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Coucou à tous et toutes. Voici le chapitre tant attendu des révélations et du rapprochement Harry-Snape.**

Snape et Harry mangèrent leur déjeuner dans le silence complet et ensuite Harry se leva et débarrassa le tout. La nourriture était délicieuse et Harry avait été surpris que Snape soit si bon cuisinier. Harry avait mangé son déjeuner en entier et alla dans le salon où Snape était assis.

Il leva les yeux alors qu'Harry venait et ne dit pas un mot alors qu'Harry hésitait un peu et ensuite s'assit à l'opposé de lui.

« Potter, pourquoi avez-vous laissé un millier de pounds pour la famille qui vous a détesté, abusé et n'a jamais pris soin de vous ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils ont pris soin de moi et ne m'ont pas laissé dans la rue pour que je sois livré à moi-même. J'ai tellement désormais, » Il haussa les épaules à nouveau.

« Et le charme de fidélius ? »

« Bien ils sont menacés par Voldemort uniquement parce qu'ils ont un lien de parenté avec moi. J'ai pensé que les placer sous le charme de fidelitas pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que tout le monde les oublie serait plus sûr pour eux. Ils n'ont jamais voulu avoir quoi que ce soit affaire avec moi ou ma mère. C'était Dumbledore qui les a probablement forcés à s'occuper de moi à cause du sacrifice de ma mère. J'ai le sentiment que quoi qu'ils aient fait ils ne méritent pas de mourir pour avoir une opinion du monde sorcier qui n'est pas positive. »

Snape le regarda sans cligner des yeux. « Ah, mais vous voyez Potter vous n'étiez protégé par aucune barrières résultant du sacrifice de votre mère. »

Harry, qui avait baissé les yeux, les leva brusquement à cela et ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. « Quoi ? Je pensais que j'étais protégé de Voldemort là-bas, » Il remarqua que Snape ne sursautait ni ne grimaçait au nom de Voldemort et il continua avec colère, « alors pourquoi ai-je été laissé là-bas ? Dumbledore. » Il souffla le dernier mot doucement avec colère alors qu'il répondait à sa propre question. Et la réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il avait assisté sans invitation lui revint en mémoire.

« Il voulait que je souffre afin que je sois préparé à l'écouter et à faire n'importe quoi pour quitter cet endroit. »

Snape inclina la tête, fixant toujours Harry. « MacGonnagall a un lien de parenté avec vous, bien que très lointain. Elle a insisté lourdement pour avoir votre garde quand Black a été envoyé à Azkaban. Albus lui a dénié sa requête en disant qu'à la maison de votre tante vous seriez en sécurité. Elle est très malheureuse et a le sentiment qu'elle a laissé tomber vos parents et grands parents en vous laissant vivre dans cet endroit. »

Maintenant Harry était totalement époustouflé. Soudainement la raison pour laquelle MacGonnagall s'était battue avec tellement de véhémence pour lui et la manière dont elle l'avait étreint et essayé de le réconforter prenait sens.

« C'est pourquoi elle veut m'aider. »

Snape secoua la tête. « Non Potter, elle vous aurait aidé dans ces circonstances si vous aviez été Drago Malfoy. Elle est très juste et la manière dont avez été traité aurait heurté son sens de l'équité, famille ou non. Mais comme un membre de la famille et une personne qui a même voulu démissionner pour prendre soin de vous, elle se sent trahie et abandonnée par Albus qui n'a pas écouté ses objections et vous a laissé souffrir. »

Harry était stupéfait. MacGonnagall avait voulu démissionner de son travail pour s'occuper de lui. Un sentiment de chaleur intérieure l'envahit tout d'un coup alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Snape avec émerveillement et lui sourit légèrement. « Je dois la remercier pour avoir voulu le faire. » Dit-il doucement, soulagé que quelqu'un autre que Sirius était disposée à prendre soin de lui et il sut instinctivement que MacGonnagall ne verrait jamais le garçon qui a survécu et qu'il serait toujours Potter ou Harry pour elle.

Snape cependant ne lui retourna pas son sourire. « J'étais un mangemort Potter. Je pense que vous le savez. Je suis également passé du camp de Voldemort à celui de Dumbledore offrant mes services en tant qu'espion. » Harry hocha la tête, se demandant où cela menait.

« J'étais là à la Taverne du Sanglier quand Dumbledore a fait passer un entretien d'embauche à Trelawney. » Dit Severus et se tut. Harry eut l'air perdu seulement pendant une seconde avant de bondir, son visage rouge de colère, d'absolue trahison et d'horreur. « Vous, vous… » Chuchota Harry avant de commencer à trembler, déversant littéralement sa magie dans toute la pièce, son visage rouge de pure fureur.

« Vous étiez l'intrus n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle Voldemort s'est lancé après mes parents. » Harry tremblait de rage alors qu'il prenait conscience que Snape était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était après lui, la raison à cause de laquelle il souffrait tellement.

Toutes les choses dans la pièce commencèrent à bouger alors que la colère d'Harry s'amplifiait. Il regarda l'homme qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable et Harry aurait pu le tuer avec joie à ce point là. Snape n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette pour se protéger ou fait quoi que ce soit pour calmer Harry. Les tasses, assiettes et tout dans la pièce tremblaient fortement alors qu'aucun bruit n'émanait d'Harry, qui se tenait là, ses yeux brillant de rage alors qu'il regardait Snape et Snape qui demeurait assis là, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Harry.

Les fenêtres se brisèrent d'abord, puis les tasses, soucoupes et assiettes commencèrent à se briser et à tomber. Le bruit qu'elles firent sortit Harry de sa transe et il regarda autour, distrait de sa pensée de tuer Snape. Les bruits cessèrent alors qu'Harry regardait autour de lui et réalisait lentement ce qui s'était passé autour de lui.

« Vous avez tué mes parents Snape. Donnez-moi une seule raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas vous tuer. » Lui demanda Harry froidement.

« Aucune raison Potter, vous pouvez y aller et je ne me défendrais pas. » Snape s'assit avec raideur, levant les yeux pour regarder avec calme Harry. Harry le fusilla du regard, son corps entier tremblant de rage contenue, tristesse er une foule de tellement d'émotions le traversant.

« Pourquoi avoir rapporté cela à Voldemort ? C'est à cause de cela que mes parents sont morts ; Sirius a été à Azkaban pendant treize ans et ma mère, mon père et Sirius ne sont pas là aujourd'hui pour prendre ma défense, être là pour moi ; personne Snape, personne pour moi.

C'était à cause de cela que j'ai été enfermé dans un placard, ai été l'elfe de maison des Dursley, l'imbécile fou du monde sorcier recherchant l'attention et l'arme de Dumbledore. Harry doit défaire Voldemort et ensuite il doit mourir parce que c'est malheureux d'être né avec une aura argentée et il a été stupide de défaire Voldemort par la force du sacrifice de sa mère. Vous avez eu votre revanche pour ce que mon père et Sirius vous ont fait en cinquième année n'est-ce pas ? **Vous deviez être tellement heureux Snape. Pourquoi l'avoir fait Snape ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Je vous demande nom de dieu pourquoi…** »

Harry hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons à ce point et au dernier mot il craqua, d'énormes sanglots éclatèrent et son corps se souleva avec la douleur qui l'envahit totalement. La maison entière qui avait tremblé sur ses fondations pendant qu'Harry avait hurlé sur Snape s'était désormais calmée alors qu'Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains et pleura pour la première fois de sa vie, comme un enfant.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol alors qu'il pleurait. Les actions stupides d'un seul homme avaient débuté la démolition de sa vie et de celle de sa famille. Snape, qui avait regardé Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pendant toute la durée de sa crise, sentit tout son être s'écrouler pendant qu'Harry lui hurlait dessus et il était devenu blanc et pâle de culpabilité alors qu'il reconnaissait que tout ce qu'Harry avait dit était la vérité.

Ca avait été la seule erreur qui avait conduit à la mort des Potters et à l'emprisonnement de Black à Azkaban et avait été responsable de la vie misérable d'Harry jusqu'ici. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le garçon en pleurs et s'assit devant lui, l'entoura de ses bras et l'amena à lui.

Harry se raidit pendant une seconde et tenta de s'écarter mais Snape le tint fermement et Harry ensuite ne s'en préoccupa pas alors qu'il pleurait pour ses parents, Sirius et lui-même. Un long moment plus tard, les pleurs d'Harry cessèrent, toutefois ses pleurs et la douleur qu'il avait relâchés l'avaient vidé.

Pendant tout ce temps Snape l'avait simplement tenu, frottant lentement son dos et serrant ses épaules. Harry et Snape restèrent assis là le reste de la journée, chacun étreignant l'autre, étonnamment confortable dans cette position et aucun ne fit un geste pour essayer de se retirer de l'étreinte.

Ce fut aux alentours de l'heure du diner que Snape brisa le silence après les hurlements d'Harry.

« Vous avez raison Potter. C'était un acte parmi tant d'autres actes ignobles que j'ai commis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui brise votre vie entière. » Commença-t-il doucement en tenant Harry fermement. Harry était tellement fatigué de ses pleurs qu'il se reposait juste là avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape, et quand Snape commença à parler, Harry se raidit juste mais resta où il était, silencieux, ne disant pas un mot de compréhension ou de colère.

« J'ai rejoint les mangemorts pour reprendre ce qui m'était dû contre un monde que je sentais dans mon ignorance suprême et mon ego démesuré, avait été injuste envers moi. Ma mère était morte pendant les vacances lors de ma cinquième année et je suis rentré à la maison pour trouver que la maison avait été verrouillée. Mon père n'a pas trouvé approprié de même me dire qu'elle était morte simplement deux semaines avant que l'école ne ferme pour l'été et elle était déjà enterrée quand je suis rentré à la maison. La maison était à son nom et elle me l'avait léguée et mon père était parti pour aller vivre avec une autre femme avec qui il était depuis longtemps. Je le détestais et il me détestait car j'étais magique. Il battait ma mère et la torturait presque tous les jours et elle n'avait pas le luxe de lui échapper comme je l'ai fait une fois que j'ai eu onze ans. Ce qui m'avait choqué à cette époque est qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour quitter mon père, même quand quelques fois il ramenait des femmes à la maison. Elle acceptait tout patiemment et ne s'aventurait presque jamais dehors ni ne me disait un mot méchant. Elle essayait de me protéger de son mieux de l'abus de mon père et quand je suis rentré à la maison et l'ai trouvé morte alors que mon père était en vie, j'étais si furieux que je l'aurais tué si ce n'est pour le fait que ma mère n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit blessé. Elle me l'avait fait promettre quand j'étais en troisième année. Mon père l'avait tellement battue un jour que j'étais furieux et avais prévu de le tuer avec une potion puisque je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma baguette, et elle avait parlé en sa faveur et demandé de ne jamais lui nuire puisqu'elle l'aimait et que s'il ne l'aimait pas ça lui convenait.

Aujourd'hui je peux voir qu'elle était très faible mentalement et qu'elle n'avait pas la volonté de se battre contre mon père, mais alors je m'étais senti dégoûté et avais juré que personne n'aurait un tel contrôle sur moi. Quel imbécile j'étais et combien tort j'avais.

Je n'étais pas heureux mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre elle. Elle était une sorcière et une puissante en plus. Elle avait été à Poudlard à Serpentard et sa famille était autant de sang pur que les Malfoy, les Blacks ou les Potters. Le côté de votre père, je veux dire. Elle aurait pu lancer le charme d'harmonie, même celui de l'impérium et faire de mon père un être humain au lieu d'un animal malade, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait et a toujours enduré sa violence.

Cette année là, l'année de la mort de ma mère, j'ai joint les mangemorts avec Lucius Malfoy et d'autres Serpentards y compris Regulus Black qui était mon meilleur ami et le seul qui avait une idée exacte de ma vie à la maison puisqu'il venait d'une situation semblable. Seulement ses deux parents étaient également mauvais. Sirius Black avait Potter et était déjà banni parce qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, mais Regulus n'avait personne. Tandis qu'il ne détestait pas les moldus comme je le faisais, il implorait désespérément l'acceptante de ses parents, acceptante qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Nous nous entendions relativement bien et nous sommes liés d'amitié en secret alors que Black et votre père l'ont fait ouvertement.

Je suis devenu un mangemort et c'était ma façon de m'assurer que les sorciers et les moldus ne se mélangent jamais et que notre monde soit aussi protégé que possible de personnes comme Tobias Snape. Mais dans quelle déception Regulus et moi nous sommes-nous fourrés. Il n'y avait pas de grand dessein pour diriger le monde sorcier ou pour se débarrasser des moldus comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le disait, aucune sérénité parmi les mangemorts, rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très paranoïaque et le moindre doute ou soupçon, nous serions torturés et maudits.

La dure vérité était le fait que nous étions des esclaves, rien d'autre que des esclaves, commandés de faire come il le disait sans esprit ou en fait aucune vie qui nous appartenait. Regulus et moi étions désespérés. Nous ne pouvions parler en mal du Seigneur des Ténèbres à personne. Nous ne serions pas non plus acceptés dans la société traditionnelle et pour faire court n'avions aucun espoir.

Nous détestions Dumbledore avec passion puisqu'il était l'imbécile hypocrite qui tournait tant de serpentards vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus était un empathe, et me disait depuis toujours, m'avertissait moi et tous ceux qui écoutaient à Serpentard de nous méfier de lui. Reg recevait toujours des mauvaises vibrations de lui. Il a prévenu votre parrain également, mais Black n'écoutait tout simplement pas.

Ce que j'avais souffert de la part d'un membre de ma famille et ce que je m'étais juré à moi-même n'arriverait jamais non seulement à moi mais pour tous les enfants de sang-mêlé comme moi était une blague puisque désormais j'étais dans les filets d'un homme qui était un fou et mille fois pire que mon père. Prendre la marque m'assurait que je ne serais jamais libéré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la différence d'avec mon père que je n'ai jamais vu après avoir jeté un sort d'impuissance sur ses parties intimes pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais apprécier cette partie de sa vie. Il trompait ma mère quand elle était en vie, mais après sa mort il lui resterait fidèle. Je sentais que la punition était juste. »

Harry leva sa tête à cela. Snape lui sourit d'un air narquois et alors qu'Harry reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape, Snape continua à lentement caresser les cheveux d'Harry et à retirer leur léger emmêlage presque inconsciemment, ses pensées turbulentes un millier de kilomètres au loin. Snape ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se déchargeait sur Potter mais alors qu'il parlait il se sentait propre, régénéré, comme si un énorme fardeau était retiré de ses épaules, le faisant se sentir si léger à l'intérieur.

« Les deux années où j'étais à l'école furent supportables puisque nous avions ces horribles réunions uniquement pendant les vacances, mais une fois que j'eus fini l'école ce fut terrible. Ma passion était les potions et je me sentais tellement humilié quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandait de les brasser pour les donner à des moldus malchanceux qui les feraient se comporter de manière excentrique, j'étais mortifié.

Mais que pouvais-je faire et où pouvais-je aller ? Il n'y avait aucun endroit qui m'accorderait un refuge loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à cette époque que Reg et moi sommes allés à la Tête du Sanglier en 1979. Vos parents s'étaient mariés la semaine d'avant et Reg et moi avons été chargés d'espionner Dumbledore. Je n'y suis entré qu'avec des sorts basiques de camouflage alors que Reg était réellement caché. Nous opérions toujours comme cela, seulement nous deux, pas les mangemorts, je veux dire. »

Harry hocha la tête, se blottissant plus profondément alors qu'il écoutait une histoire, il suspectait que personne ne savait. Snape serra son épaule en réconfort alors qu'il continuait.

« Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à entendre quoi que ce soit en premier lieu, mais imaginez mon choc quand j'ai entendu la Prophétie sortir de ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alberforth m'a vu caché et m'a jeté dehors. Mais il n'avait pas vu Reg puisqu'il avait caché son aura et tout ; comme vous l'aviez fait cette fois à la réunion de l'Ordre et il a tout entendu.

J'ai attendu que l'entretien soit fini et que Reg sorte de sa cachette. Ce qu'il m'a dit était étonnant. Nous jubilions tous les deux alors que nous prenions conscience que bientôt naitrait une âme qui nous libérerait réellement de cet enfer. Reg m'a dit que même si nous mourrions, nous saurions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rencontrerait bientôt son destin également.

Nous étions aux anges ce jour là et nous ne lui avons dit que la première partie de la Prophétie, lui disant que j'avais été découvert et que Reg surveillait mes arrières en m'attendant derrière la Tête du Sanglier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous a même pas punis pour amener une moitié de Prophétie ni n'a regardé dans nos esprits. L'occlumencie était la première chose que j'avais apprise tout comme Regulus une fois que nous nous étions rendus compte que nous n'étions pas loyaux ou de vrais mangemorts et nous étions confiants que nous pourrions résister à son attaque mentale.

Ensuite le seigneur des ténèbres m'a ordonné de trouver une position fixe à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas réussi cette année là, je n'ai pas eu le travail en 1980. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très contrarié et m'a dit que je devrais d'une manière ou d'une autre entrer dans Poudlard et c'est là que Reg a suggéré que je devrais apparaître désillusionné avec ce que j'étais et proposer mes services en tant qu'espion.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a immédiatement été d'accord et j'essayais de devenir professeur à l'été 1981. J'étais heureux de cela puisque Reg et moi travaillions en secret à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et rendre la tâche aussi facile que possible à l'enfant de la prophétie. Nous avons précautionneusement observé toutes les familles de la Lumière et du côté sombre et avons vu les candidats potentiels en vos parents et dans les Longdubat, qui nous l'avons appris, l'enfant était prévu au mois de juillet.

Nous pensions tous les deux que ce serait les Longdubat puisque votre mère, bien qu'une sorcière très puissante n'était pas une sang-pure. Dans le même temps, Reg et moi travaillions sur un projet secret. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de parvenir à l'immortalité, avait recouru à la magie noire et avait créé ce qui est connu sous le nom d'horcruxes.

Un horcruxe est un morceau d'âme qu'une sorcière ou sorcier sépare volontairement du reste de son âme et le place dans un récipient préparé au préalable qui a des enchantements de protections très puissants. Pour déchirer un morceau de votre âme vous devez déchirer un autre de son âme, autrement dit vous devez tuer quelqu'un, n'importe qui. »

Harry leva les yeux brusquement à cela. « Monsieur alors si je tue Voldemort… »

« Vous recevrez si tout va bien un ordre de Merlin première classe et la gratitude de ce monde sorcier indigne. Potter, pour créer un horcruxe, vous devez tuer et réaliser le rituel qui est un chant, qui dédoublera votre âme et la partie déchirée résidera dans son container jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez besoin. Vous en aurez naturellement besoin une fois que vous serez tué, mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir dans le sens courant du terme puisque vous n'êtes pas entièrement mort. Une partie de vous après tout est toujours dans ce monde. »

Harry eut la respiration coupée à cela et se redressa soudainement. Snape hocha la tête en voyant la compréhension dans les yeux d'Harry. « Donc c'est ce que Voldemort a fait. » Snape inclina la tête une nouvelle fois puis cessa alors qu'Harry rougit violemment. Il fronça des sourcils puisqu'il ne comprenait pas la raison à cela jusqu'à ce qu'Harry baisse les yeux et marmonne, « Puis-je m'asseoir de la même façon qu'auparavant ? »

Snape ne comprit pas pendant une seconde puis se sentit très choqué au sentiment de chaleur qui le balaya et l'envahit de l'intérieur et il ne répondit au jeune garçon en face de lui, mais à la place le tira plus près jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se repose une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Reg est parvenu à trouver l'un d'entre eux. Il se trouvait dans une caverne sur le bord de mer. Il l'a trouvé par accident ; il avait entendu Bellatrix et son mari en parler et après que Bellatrix soit partie quelque part, il a donné une potion de babillage à Rodolphus et lui a arraché l'information. Nous sommes allés tous les deux à la cave et je me suis tenu à petite distance pour monter la garde et Reg est entré avec Kreattur, a retiré le médaillon et l'a remplacé par un faux.

Cette nuit là nous l'avons détruit. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait fait six et il s'apprêtait à faire le septième puisque sept est le nombre magique le plus puissant, avec la mort de l'enfant de la prophétie ; information une fois encore de Reg. Nous étions tellement ravis et heureux que nous l'ayons défait une fois.

Il restait un long chemin à faire, mais à la fois Reg et moi sentions que nous ne devions jamais abandonner et travailler plus dur pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour l'enfant de la prophétie, pour lui permettre de réaliser la prophétie d'une manière qui signifierait la mort finale du seigneur des ténèbres.

Quelques semaines après que vous soyez né, un jour après Longdubat, Reg m'a dit que ce serait vous. J'avais espéré que ce ne serait pas vous, puisque j'avais des problèmes personnels avec votre père et Black, alors qu'avec Longdubat je n'avais pas les mêmes problèmes. Mais comme le fit remarquer Reg c'était vous qui étiez né lorsque le septième mois mourrait et non lui.

Ce que nous ne savions pas était que le Seigneur des t+Ténèbres avait d'une manière ou d'une autre découvert que Reg avait été dans la caverne. Ca avait été notre malchance qu'un mangemort qui montait la garde à un endroit un peu plus loin de la cave ait repéré Reg et l'elfe quand Reg a dû se rendre visible pour ouvrir l'entrée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucun indice à mon sujet ou au sujet de l'identité de l'elfe mais Reg avait été vu et reconnu et cela avait scellé son destin.

Ce fut le jour d'Imbolc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra en action. Il annonça que Potter était l'enfant de la prophétie et qu'il avait gagné à sa cause un ami très proche de Potter et qu'une fois tous ses plans en place, il bougerait contre Harry Potter.

Reg et moi avions décidé d'avertir vos parents à travers Black. Mais il n'était pas destiné à avertir Black ou qui que ce soit puisque la seule personne qui me regardait sans répugnance ni haine et qui s'était liée à moi comme mon frère fut torturé et tué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » La voix de Snape trembla et il frissonna en se souvenant des événements si horribles qui s'étaient déroulés il y a si longtemps mais qui dans son esprit semblaient s'être déroulés la veille.

Harry se décala un peu et plaça désormais ses bras autour des épaules de Snape et le tint étroitement, versant des sentiments de calme dans son geste. Snape trembla un peu plus alors qu'il essayait de trouver sa voix et de dire à Harry la torture de Reg.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » Chuchota Snape, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit à tout le monde que Reg s'était mêlé de ses affaires et que les traîtres devaient être punis. Il a questionné Reg au sujet des horcruxes et Reg lui a dit qu'il l'avait détruit et a scellé sa mort à ce moment de la pire des manières. Le garçon idiot a pris tout sur lui pour me sauver et a admis sa culpabilité en prétendant travailler avec son frère en secret. »

Snape déglutit et fit une pause pendant un temps puis poursuivit doucement, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'abord violé son esprit mais ne pouvait rien trouver. Il était furieux et en conséquence a commencé à casser tous les os de Reg un à un, l'enervatant à chaque fois qu'il s'évanouissait. Quand il apparut que Reg allait mourir de douleur, il cessa de briser ses os, pas qu'il en restait beaucoup, et commença à placer des petites mais profondes coupures qui étaient jetées avec un sort pour augmenter la douleur. Reg est mort quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a coupé ses parties intimes avec ce sort.

Je me suis tenu là en voulant me précipiter sur lui pour le sauver ou mourir avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir en vain, ne pouvait pas laisser sa vie signifier si peu ; alors je l'ai observé avec un petit sourire sur mon visage tout comme les autres ; frappant dans mes mains et levant ma baguette alors que le traître mourrait ; tout du long pleurant à l'intérieur pour mon premier et unique ami, pour mon frère et famille que j'aie jamais connu, qui aimait ce bâtard graisseux comme le sien. »

Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il parlait doucement à un Harry horrifié qui tremblait de choc à cause de ce qu'il entendait. « Ce fut ce jour, Potter que je me suis tourné vers Dumbledore. Je suis venu à lui avec l'information d'un espion en son cercle intérieur et lui ai simplement dit que les orgies du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas à mon goût. J'ai juré sur ma magie et lui ai donné un serment de sorcier que j'aiderais Harry James Potter du mieux de mes capacités et même mourir si besoin en son nom, afin qu'il puisse réaliser la Prophétie. Seulement là Dumbledore m'a cru et m'a aidé, m'offrant la position de directeur de maison de Serpentard et le poste de professeur de potions. »

Harry regarda avec choc l'homme qu'il avait détesté de chaque fibre de son être seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Harry ne réfléchit pas, il réagit d'instinct et en étreignant étroitement Snape, lui dit d'une voix claire, « Je jure sur ma magie de vous protéger Snape ; vous ne serez jamais seul à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Vous serez ma famille et je serais la vôtre. »

Un fil de magie doré sortit d'Harry et les enveloppa tous les deux alors que Snape essuyait ses yeux et le regardait avec étonnement. « Potter, que dites-vous ? Vous êtes en train de jurer un serment espèce d'enfant idiot. Je n'accepterais pas… »

« Alors vous ne voulez pas de moi, » Harry s'éloigna un peu de lui se sentant abandonné, cependant il ne savait pas pourquoi. Juste parce qu'ils s'étaient ouverts leurs cœurs ne voulait pas dire que Snape voudrait de lui. Il était un tel idiot. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire que ce n'était pas grave mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il y eut un petit chuchotement.

« J'accepte, toi stupide, idiot, ignorant, magnifique et brillant enfant de moi. » La seconde suivante il était étouffé par une énorme étreinte d'Harry. Le fil doré les recouvrit totalement tous les deux et entra en eux deux ; les laissant très satisfaits ; en fait extrêmement satisfaits par rapport à la façon dont ils se sentaient quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Harry. Je suppose que je peux t'appeler comme ça et tu peux m'appeler Severus quand nous sommes seuls ou avec Minerva, Hmm ? C'était pourquoi j'hésitais, » Snape regarda Harry attentivement.

« Hé vous n'en avez aucune, » Harry essaya de répliquer légèrement puis se reposant sur Snape il dit doucement, « Bien sûr je me sens très mal pour vous et Regulus. Les frères Black sont singulièrement malchanceux, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les deux ont commis des erreurs. Regulus est devenu un mangemort pour rendre son père fier et Sirius voulait sauver mon père et a fait de ce rat gluant le gardien du secret. Cela met mon sang en ébullition que tous les deux aient payé un prix un peu trop élevé pour leurs erreurs. »

Snape hocha la tête. Son esprit tourbillonnait encore avec le serment qu'Harry avait pris. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il se sentait jeune, brillant et plein d'espoir pour l'avenir.

« Viens, » Dit-il à Harry en se levant et en enlevant les fourmis dans son corps en les étirant puis tendit sa main à Harry pour qu'il la prenne.

Snape pensait à ce moment là au sujet de sa décision de s'ouvrir à Harry et de raconter son histoire à ce garçon. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais voir les souvenirs d'Harry avait ouvert quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, remontant à la surface tous ses anciens souvenirs ; souvenirs de désespoir, de douleur et il réalisa alors qu'il avait été tellement capable de s'identifier à Harry, qu'il avait pu lui raconter tout cela.

Harry en prenant la main de Snape se sentit complet. C'était une journée qu'il chérirait pour toujours et il savait que Snape aussi. Il avait été horrifié par ce que Snape avait dû traverser dans sa vie et Harry avait saigné de l'intérieur alors qu'il pouvait comprendre les profondeurs de sa douleur et de son abandon ; sentiments qu'il ressentait même après toutes ces années pour son meilleur ami.

Il avait senti qu'il faisait la bonne chose en faisant le serment à Snape et savait que ses parents et Sirius se sentiraient simplement heureux pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis la chute de Sirius derrière le voile, Harry était capable de sourire véritablement et de penser à son parrain sans se sentir malheureux. Il avait commencé à guérir.

Ils restèrent silencieux chacun perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils préparaient un repas. Il était bien plus de minuit et proche de l'aube mais tous deux avaient trop faim et se sentaient trop agités pour dormir et ainsi cuisinaient et avaient décidé d'avoir un repas complet. Ils travaillèrent ensemble dans un silence confortable, puis mangèrent leur nourriture, débarrassèrent les déchets et chacun leur tour se lavèrent et se changèrent.

Snape soupira alors qu'Harry venait s'asseoir sur son lit en souriant. « Fatigué ? Vas dormir et nous commencerons les préparatifs de la guerre demain. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Oui Harry. Non seulement nous devons nous entrainer, mais également planifier aussi bien pour la guerre que pour l'après-guerre. Ce sera l'après guerre qui sera réellement terrifiante. »

Il attira Harry vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. « Dors bien enfant et dors tard. Nous continuerons dans la matinée. Bonne nuit. »

Harry l'étreignit et chuchotant ses propres bonnes nuits, alla se coucher en se sentant très satisfait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Coucou à tous ; voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

Harry se réveilla pour sentir un arôme de thé, toast, pomme de terre et ragoût, le tout lui donnant l'eau à la bouche. Il se leva pour voir Snape occupé à préparer un immense petit déjeuner. Harry lança le sort de tempus et vit qu'il était plus de midi. Il sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bains en criant un bon après midi à Snape qui répondit par « viens vite, la nourriture est prête. »

Harry était propre et prêt en dix minutes. Il n'alla pas vers la table où Snape l'attendait, mais vers sa malle pour prendre le parchemin et revint vers la table. « Pour écrire à Hermione. Je ne lui dirais pas tout d'hier, Severus mais que je n'ai pas eu des ennuis avec toi et que je suis sur la bonne voie pour comprendre l'occlumencie et toi. »

Snape hocha la tête, mangeant son propre repas, ses yeux brillant d'amusement à l'enthousiasme d'Harry quand il parlait de la fille Granger. Donc il y avait quelque chose là. Il le mit de côté pour aborder le sujet plus tard et observa alors qu'Harry écrivait sur le parchemin, mangeant ou plutôt dévorant sa nourriture dans le même temps.

Comment les événements d'hier s'étaient produits étonnait Snape. Mais il n'allait pas s'attarder dessus. Il allait être reconnaissant pour cette bouée de sauvetage et autre opportunité que la vie lui avait offerte et allait s'assurer que cette fois ce qui s'était produit avec Reg ne se reproduirait pas avec Harry.

Harry pendant ce temps avait écrit une courte note à Hermione pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il allait bien.

_Hé je suis désolé de n'avoir pas du tout pu écrire hier puisque Snape s'est réveillé et j'ai été occupé avec lui. Snape n'était pas du tout en colère, il était très surpris cependant et Hermione tu seras choquée de savoir que Snape et moi nous comprenons plutôt bien. Il est top Hermione, je t'en dirais plus en personne. Je sais que tu vas croire que je suis sous imperium ou quelque chose, mais Snape est très correct et il m'a promis de m'enseigner l'occlumencie de façon à ce que je la maîtrise facilement._

_J'écrirais plus tard, d'accord ?_

Harry attendit à peu près deux minutes avant que les mots ne commencent à apparaître.

_MERLIN Harry, je me faisais un sang d'encre ici. Merci mon dieu que tu ailles bien. Je m'étais imaginée toutes sortes de choses, la pire étant que Snape avait tout découvert et t'avait remis à Dumbledore et au mieux que tu avais rendu Snape sans connaissance une nouvelle fois nous donnant peut-être trois jours de plus. Maintenant je suis soulagée et je peux recommencer à étudier. Ne refais pas ça. A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu écrives 'je vais bien' en allant te coucher si tu n'as pas le temps d 'écrire dans la journée. Je lirais cela et saurais que tu vas bien. D'accord ? _

Harry lut tout ceci à haute voix à Snape, dont les soupçons étaient plus ou moins confirmés.

« Elle fait vraiment de vous tout ce qu'elle veut Potter n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire, amusement brillant dans ses yeux noirs pleins de chaleur.

Harry rougit en comprenant les implications de ce que Snape lui disait et pris un air renfrogné. « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus tort Snape. » Essaya-t-il de dire d'une voix trainante mais cela sortit avec maladresse et Harry sembla idiot même à ses propres oreilles tandis qu'il rougissait encore plus. Snape ne pouvait pas se contrôler alors qu'Harry soufflait et il rit à haute voix, faisant se renfrogner Harry à son sens de l'humour déplacé et il écrivit à la hâte un « _bien, ferais cela, dois y aller » _sur le parchemin_, _se leva et aussi dignement qu'il le put alla le mettre en lieu sûr.

« Ce n'est pas très amusant vous savez, elle était attirée par Ron pas par moi, » Lui dit-il sévèrement, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si mal à ce propos. Elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal au sujet d'elle pensant à Ron de cette façon ?

Snape souriait toujours alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle dans un silence confortable.

Snape se fit la remarque alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle avec Harry, qu'il souriait d'une manière qui lui était inconnue depuis la mort de Reg et il prit conscience à quel point ce genre de conversations lui avaient manqué ces longues dernières années. Il regarda Harry qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, très probablement au sujet d'Hermione Granger et l'appela pour le faire revenir sur terre et faire les préparatifs.

« Pendant que vous dormiez, » Lui dit Snape alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les fauteuils et s'asseyaient ; en fait Snape s'assit tandis qu'Harry se jeta sur le sol en reposant son dos contre le fauteuil situé à l'opposé de là où Snape était assis, « J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler Minerva pour qu'elle vienne ici et avons discuté de la prochaine étape de votre formation, de l'Ordre, des mangemorts et du monde sorcier en général. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Ouais, » Dit-il puis curieusement, « Que prévoyez-vous de m'enseigner ? »

Snape sourit. « Toutes les choses que je voulais vous enseigner avant maintenant Harry. Seulement maintenant je le ferais en profondeur et avant que Minerva ne vienne ici j'ai deux choses que je souhaite faire. La première est de voir vos livres, spécialement celui par Canogahn, puisque je ne reconnais pas le nom ni Minerva. La seconde chose que nous ferons et par laquelle nous commencerons tout de suite est de finir vos leçons d'occlumencie. »

Harry bouda. « S'il vous plait Severus, je jure que je commencerais avec cette stupide occlumencie dès demain. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi la journée tranquille. » Le supplia Harry, regardant Snape avec espoir.

« Idiot, je n'ai pas fini. Ce que j'allais dire avant d'être interrompu était que si ça ne vous gêne pas je vais créer un lien d'esprit avec vous et construire vos murs. Ensuite tout ce que vous aurez à faire est de les renforcer continuellement grâce à la méditation, que je vous enseignerais. Avec une constante pratique, les barrières deviendront une part de vous et commencerons à opérer inconsciemment en sentant votre besoin dès que nécessaire. »

Harry cligna des yeux à cela puis il sourit.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? » Il fit un sourire radieux à Snape qui roula des yeux, « bien maintenant nous n'avons pas à attendre jusqu'à demain pour cette stupide occlumencie Hmm ? »

Puis ils débutèrent. Snape dit à Harry de le regarder directement dans les yeux. « Maintenant Harry, » Dit-il doucement, voulant montrer au garçon l'importance de cela, « Harry tu dois me promettre que tu feras un sincère effort pour fermer ton esprit. Bien que ce que Dumbledore a dit était de mauvais goût, la signification de ce qu'il essayait d'impliquer tient toujours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prêtera à toutes les bassesses et je souhaite pour toi que ce qui s'est produit avant n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Harry inclina la tête sérieusement. « Oui, je le ferais Severus. Dites-moi juste quoi faire et comment et je m'entrainerais dès que je pourrais, jour ou nuit. »

« Bien. » Snape sourit, satisfait de la réponse d'Harry et il chuchota. « Legilimens. »

Snape fut très facilement dans l'esprit d'Harry et Harry était également là. « Puis-je commencer avec les souvenirs ? Viens vers moi et laisse-moi te tenir, certains d'entre eux peuvent être après tout douloureux. » Ordonna-t-il à Harry qui vint immédiatement à ses côtés. Snape plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Maintenant comment veux-tu séparer tes souvenirs ? Bons, mauvais et horribles serait un moyen. Maison, école et autres serait un autre. L'Ordre, les mangemorts et autres serait une autre manière. »

« Qu'en est-il de l'Ordre, mangemorts, Poudlard, Dursley et autres ? »

Snape sourit tristement à Harry. A part pour 'les autres', le reste était purement des mauvais souvenirs. Il hocha la tête, ne disant pas un mot et se mit au travail. Il demanda à Harry de contribuer au travail et il commença. Harry tourna son esprit en d'immenses cavernes comme son coffre à Gringotts et Snape commença à passer au crible son esprit.

Ils passèrent parmi les souvenirs les relativement moins douloureux avec les Dursley et Snape se posa des questions sur l'endurance du garçon. Avec tout son passé, il devrait déjà être un seigneur des ténèbres. À la place il luttait pour mettre de côté sa douleur, bien ancré sur ses pieds, travaillant toujours à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et essayant de son mieux d'être heureux avec ce qu'il avait, ce qui était très peu.

Une subite poussée de protection envahit Snape pendant une minute alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'Harry ? Harry, lui, regardait tristement son jeune lui alors qu'il se faisait hurler dessus par sa tante tout en essayant dans le même temps d'esquiver sa casserole.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant presque trois heures, avant que Snape ne remarque Harry essayant fortement de ne pas avoir l'air bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire sa tante se fichant de sa grande contusion sur son coude qui saignait fortement causée par la chasse de Dudley.

Sa tante l'accusait d'être un pleurnicheur et lui disait brusquement de nettoyer la blessure avec l'eau de la salle de bains puisque le sang faisait un désordre sur le plancher. « Tu reviens directement ici pour nettoyer le bazar que tu as fait sur le sol, garçon. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient choqués et plein de douleur alors qu'il répondait doucement, « Oui tante Pétunia. »

Ils en étaient arrivés à ses sept ans et il fallait toute la volonté de Snape pour ne pas hurler sur les Dursley. Il décida qu'il avait une visite à rendre et il emmènerait Minerva avec lui. Oui, il était sûr qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour adapter la punition au crime. Harry était si petit et toutes les choses qu'ils lui avaient fait faire ; bien sortir sa baguette démangeait Snape.

Il étreignit Harry qui sourit à lui-même, haine évidente dans sa voix. « Je suis un tel pleurnicheur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape balaya les cheveux en bataille de son visage. « Non Harry. Ce sont eux qui sont pathétiques. Ils ont perdu une merveilleuse personne. Bien leur perte est mon gain. Tu ne te serais pas lié à moi s'ils avaient été gentils avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry l'écrasa presque avec son étreinte. Tout ce qu'il dit cependant fut, « Merci Severus. » Avec un sourire brillant sur son visage et Snape lui sourit en retour, alors qu'il quittait son esprit ; cependant pas avant de lui enseigner les exercices de base à faire.

Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux pour voir MacGonnagall assise sur l'autre fauteuil et les observant joyeusement. Harry la vit et lui sourit timidement, « Merci professeur, » dit-il en baissant les yeux pendant une seconde avant de les lever et de lui sourire légèrement, « pour avoir voulu démissionner de votre travail, avoir voulu avoir ma garde et prendre soin de moi quand mes parents sont morts. »

Elle était étonnée. « Harry comment as-tu su ? Oh, » Elle se tourna vers Severus avec encore plus d'étonnement et d'ébahissement. Quand Severus et Harry étaient-ils devenus si proches que Snape révèle ce genre d'informations à Harry. Elle se fit une note de le demander à Snape plus tard alors qu'elle lui souriait.

« J'aurais adoré prendre soin de toi Harry. Malheureusement j'ai failli non seulement à vos parents mais aussi à vos grands parents en vous autorisant à rester avec ces moldus. J'étais convaincue à l'époque que vivre avec eux était dans vos meilleurs intérêts puisque vous seriez protégé par le sacrifice de votre mère. Maintenant, » Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas combien Snape avait révélé.

« Oui je sais professeur, Severus me l'a dit, toutefois pas en détails » Harry fit un signe de tête à MacGonnagall puis se tourna vers Snape avec expectative. La mâchoire de MacGonnagall atteignait le plancher et Snape se moquait de son choc. Harry avait l'air déconcerté puisqu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait appelé Snape par son prénom.

« Quoi, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ? » Demanda-t-il à Snape qui rit davantage sous cape alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. » Harry eut l'air figé pendant une seconde puis sourit à MacGonnagall et haussa les épaules. « Bien il m'a dit que je pouvais le faire quand nous sommes seuls et quand vous êtes là. Désolé si je vous ai choquée. »

MacGonnagall eut un sourire ravi, « Pourquoi devrais être gênée que vous l'appeliez par son prénom ? Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de sourire et rire un peu plus. C'est évident qu'il vous aime. » Et elle rit alors que Snape se renfrognait face à ses remarques, qui dans son opinion étaient un peu trop sentimentales pour lui. Regardant Harry qui lui aussi avait l'air embarrassé, Snape sut que lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

Snape bredouilla avec indignation. « Minerva je crains que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions. Le vieil âge vous a finalement rattrapé. Severus Snape ne donne pas dans l'affectif avec le Golden boy de Gryffondor, pah ! » Dit-il aussi légèrement qu'il put et Harry en était réduit à glousser à ses professeurs. Snape fusilla du regard Harry et comme Harry continuait de lui sourire largement, lui rendit à contrecœur son sourire.

MacGonnagall regarda l'affichage de pure affection sur le visage de Severus et la réponse sur le visage d'Harry et se sentit remplie de bonheur alors que deux de ses étudiants ; ancien et actuel s'étaient trouvés. Tous les deux avaient été abusés, seuls et avaient manqué de tellement de choses. Elle pria pour que le bonheur d'aujourd'hui dure toutes leurs vies et qu'ensemble, eux trois triompheront de tous les obstacles.

Elle avait voulu prendre Harry, mais il semblait que Severus avait déjà laissé à Harry une place au fond de son être.

« Harry voudrais-tu appeler Granger également ? Tous les quatre nous savons tout et je voudrais qu'elle soit adepte de l'occlumencie. Cela serait très important et elle pourrait apprendre en même temps que toi et être bien préparée. »

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en réponse. Il courut vers sa malle pour chercher le parchemin pendant que MacGonnagall regardait Snape en haussant les sourcils. Snape lui fit un léger signe de tête et se tourna vers Harry qui était de retour avec le parchemin.

_Hermione tu es là ? Je veux te demander quelque chose de terriblement important._

La réponse vint presque immédiatement puisqu'Hermione était en train de lire dans sa chambre et avait repéré les mots sur le parchemin devant elle.

_Je suis tout à fait là Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Voudrais-tu venir et étudier avec moi ? Snape sait tout et MacGonnagall est également là et disposée à nous aider. Ne panique pas. Que dis-tu ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant près de cinq minutes et Harry devenait très nerveux quand la réponse arriva.

_Bien sûr Harry. Je viens. Je suis allée demander la permission et maman dit que c'est d'accord à condition que je retourne à la maison pour le diner._

_Bien Hermione, Snape va ouvrir la cheminée vers ta maison. Je passerais en premier et ensuite t'amènerais ici. Est-ce que ça te convient ?_

_Bien Harry. Viens._

Harry attendit seulement que Snape ajuste les barrières puis jeta une pincée de poudre dans le feu qui crépitait joyeusement et mit sa tête à l'intérieur. Hermione attendait avec une arme pointée directement sur son visage, ses mains et son corps tout entier tremblant avec ses yeux remplis de terreur. Il haleta et la regarda la bouche ouverte.

« Hermione, » Haleta-t-il avec incrédulité et ensuite soudainement il sortit et tomba dans sa chambre alors qu'elle avait couru vers lui et l'avait tiré. Elle courut immédiatement vers lui et l'étreignit, « Oh Harry, est-ce que Snape t'a torturé par légilimencie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons partir et aller nous cacher dans une de tes maisons jusqu'à ce que tu sois entrainé et oh Harry je suis tellement contente que tu te sois échappé. »

« Attends, attends Hermione, » Harry était tellement déconcerté par son amie hystérique qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi tu pointes cette arme dans ma direction ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle a été effrayée que tu sois sous imperium idiot. » La voix de Snape vint très sèchement de la cheminée, où lui et MacGonnagall étaient inconfortablement perchés, les observant avec grand intérêt.

Hermione couina et alla se tenir devant Harry, le protégeant alors qu'elle entendait la voix de Snape. Ce fut à son tour d'haleter la bouche ouverte quand elle vit MacGonnagall. Elle les regarda fixement, incapable de comprendre pourquoi la tête de ses deux professeurs dépassaient du feu. C'était un peu trop pour elle. Elle avait pensé qu'Harry avait subi un lavage de cerveau ou été mis sous imperium par Snape et était prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge pour le sauver.

Leurs deux têtes se retirèrent et avant qu'Hermione puisse se tourner vers Harry, MacGonnagall arriva et lui expliqua tout brièvement. Elle rougit en pensant à l'arme puis se tourna timidement vers Harry, « Désolée » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant qu'Harry ne l'étreigne et ne la tienne une seconde de plus que nécessaire, « C'était brillant de ta part Hermione. Brillant. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai pris le temps. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser une baguette, mais je pouvais toujours dire plus tard que le meurtre était de la légitime défense. » Elle haussa les épaules, toujours embarrassée par ses actions.

Harry la regarda, une gamme d'émotions le traversant : stupéfaction, gratitude, admiration et tellement d'autres. Avec toutes ces émotions il se sentit humble qu'elle soit prête à tuer un homme pour le sauver. Il l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, lui chuchotant sa gratitude. Elle rougit joliment et lui donna un coup sur le bras.

« Oh Harry reste tranquille. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je sais que tu aurais fait cela et plus pour moi. Maintenant retourne-y. Je vais prévenir mes parents et je te rejoindrais. »

Hermione appela ses parents, leur raconta tout. Ils furent d'accord de la laisser partir et elle fut bientôt dans le cottage assise par terre avec Harry.

MacGonnagall commença la conversation.

« Parlez-nous des barrières de protection Severus ? Est-ce que Voldemort le découvrira s'il vient regarder et est-ce qu'Harry sera en sécurité ici ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit Minerva, les barrières de protection par le sang ont besoin d'une acceptation qui doit être volontaire. Vous m'avez dit qu'Harry a été laissé sur le perron dans la nuit. Une journée entière a passé pendant laquelle nous ne savons pas ou et avec qui Harry a été. Cela a pu être le jour où Dumbledore a bridé la magie et les dons d'Harry et l'a laissé sur le pas de la porte avec une foutue lettre. » Les lèvres de Snape s'affinèrent de colère.

Albus n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de demander aux Dursley ou de les informer en personne de la mort des Potters. MacGonnagall se renfrogna également en se remémorant ces jours là.

« Nous ne savons ce qui était écrit dans cette lettre. Probablement Albus est revenu plus tard et a placé un charme de contrainte sur eux ou les a forcés en les effrayant de prendre Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas de protections magiques par le sang. Harry aurait été en sécurité dans n'importe laquelle de ses propriétés ou avec vous avec un rituel de sang, il y avait tant d'alternatives. »

Ils furent tous silencieux alors qu'ils pensaient qu'Harry avait passé tant d'années abusé et non désiré à cause des caprices d'un seul homme. Snape spécialement était très en colère puisqu'il venait juste de voir ce qu'Harry avec traversé avec sa soi-disant famille. Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, les tirant tous de leurs pensées.

« Maintenant ce que je pense est que nous devons d'abord nous charger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ensuite ses mangemorts avant de nous occuper d'Albus foutu Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de l'Ordre bien que nous le détestions pour nous aider à nous occuper des mangemorts et ensuite au final de Voldemort. Dans ce laps de temps nous devons changer de nombreuses choses. La première est le sentiment qu'Harry n'est que l'homme de Dumbledore. Nous devons rendre Harry indépendant et nous assurer également qu'il soit pour toujours hors de portée des manipulations. » Snape fronça les sourcils pensivement alors qu'il parlait en tournant divers scénarios dans sa tête.

« Dumbledore n'autorisera jamais cela Severus, » Dit Minerva de son ton le plus dédaigneux, « permettre à Harry d'être libre, loin de son contrôle ? Jamais et si jamais il soupçonne quoi que ce soit, il agira contre nous et Harry. En fait pour l'instant Severus, vous devez vous assurer que tout le monde reste certain que vous détestez l'enfant de James. Si jamais Albus suspecte autrement, il pourrait vous menacer par la marque des ténèbres. Il pourrait vous livrer au Ministère et désormais nous savons qu'il ferait n'importe quoi. » Finit-elle amèrement.

Harry inclina sa tête vigoureusement, ayant l'air très effrayé et inquiet par cela, « Severus, nous ne devons rien faire qui ferait de vous le bouc-émissaire. Ce que le professeur MacGonnagall dit est également vrai. Dumbledore ne me permettra jamais de m'éloigner de lui et actuellement il n'est pas très sage de m'opposer à lui. »

Hermione avait l'air déconcertée tout comme MacGonnagall, mais Snape regardait très pensivement Harry. « Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air très intéressé par la réponse que donnerait Harry.

« Severus, pour le moment je pense que nous ne devrions donner aucun indice ou soupçons à Dumbledore ou Maugrey sur mon aura, force ou que notre groupe ici est au courant de tout. En fait de cette façon je pense que nous serons capables de gagner plus de temps. Il a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas le final clash avec Voldemort se produire avant que je n'atteigne dix sept ans et prenne officiellement le contrôle de mes coffres et des siens, je veux dire lui, Sirius. » Il s'arrêta ici légèrement retourné puis continua vaillamment, « Donc il va essayer de me briser autant que possible et faire que ma magie s'énerve. Ainsi à la prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort, une fois que j'aurais eu dix sept ans, il viendra probablement avec moi et libérera ma magie au dernier moment puis ensuite observera avec un sourire triste alors que nous tomberons tous les deux. »

« Seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tombera pas puisqu'il a créé des horcruxes, et à moins que nous les détruisions il continuera à revenir. » Finit Snape alors que MacGonnagall haletait d'horreur.

« Severus que dites-vous ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé des horcruxes ? » Elle tremblait de peur alors que Snape inclinait la tête. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui expliqua. Elle fut aussi remplie d'horreur et de crainte alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point leur tâche déjà énorme était devenue gigantesque.

« Minerva reprenez-vous. A quoi pensez-vous après qu'un homme mort revienne à la vie après treize ans. » Lui dit Snape sèchement.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle essayait d'évacuer la peur que les mots de Severus lui avaient causée. « Je suis désolée Severus. J'étais totalement paniquée et perdue pendant une seconde. Comment avez-vous su ? »

Les lèvres de Snape se pincèrent pendant juste une seconde alors qu'il pensait à Regulus et sa vie gaspillée. « Je l'ai entendu Minerva, pas maintenant mais avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le journal qu'Harry a détruit lors de sa deuxième année était l'un d'entre eux. C'est de cette façon qu'il était parvenu à prendre possession de la fille Weasley. Un autre a été détruit également. Je… je l'ai aussi entendu ; c'était un médaillon appartenant à Serpentard. Maintenant ce que je ne sais pas c'est s'il en a créé plus ou si nous n'avons que trois autres à détruire avant de le tuer puisqu'il voulait faire le septième avec le meurtre d'Harry. Nous savons tous comment ça s'est terminé. »

MacGonnagall mit sa main devant sa bouche face à l'énormité de la tâche devant eux. Ils n'étaient que quatre à se dresser contre la lumière, le côté sombre, le Ministère ; bien contre tout le monde. Elle regarda Severus, ses yeux exprimant l'inquiétude face à la tâche qui reposait sur ce garçon qui était destiné à combattre toutes ces personnes avec seulement deux sorcières et un sorcier pour l'aider.

Snape inclina la tête alors qu'il comprenait la raison de son inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Au moins ils avaient reçu quelques informations vitales, du temps pour former Harry et planifier leurs mouvements. En outre ils savaient pour les horcruxes ; c'était un plus. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu as totalement raison, Harry. En fait nous devrions faire toutes les choses que j'ai dites avant, mais secrètement et attendre notre heure pour nous charger en premier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Laissez-moi finir Minerva, » Comme MacGonnagall était sur le point de l'interrompre de nouveau, « Harry doit apprendre et doit apprendre rapidement non seulement les magies offensives et défensives mais aussi la politique du monde sorcier et comment grimper les échelons de sorte qu'il puisse reconnaître les manipulations mais aussi les traiter rapidement et avec efficacité. »

MacGonnagall hocha la tête pensivement. Ce que Snape disait avait du sens.

« La débâcle au Département des Mystères où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué à tuer Harry et Albus l'a rendu très frustré. Il nous a tous envoyé au loin ; ceux ayant une position publique comme moi, Rockwood, McNair, Avery et Malfoy. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu presque deux mois à passer ici. Nous ne devons pas perdre une minute de plus et faire le maximum de choses avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne commence à appeler et que je ne sois pas capable d'être là en continu. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Hermione rentra chez elle avec MacGonnagall pour inciter ses parents à prendre des vacances en France, où Hermione avait déjà été et ainsi elle pourrait répondre à toutes les questions que son voyage soulèverait.

Les Grangers avaient prévu de partir en vacances quand Hermione irait à Square Grimmaud et donc il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour les persuader de partir un peu plus tôt. Hermione vivrait avec MacGonnagall la nuit et chaque jour elle viendrait au cottage avec elle et apprendrait avec Harry de Snape et MacGonnagall.

MacGonnagall elle-même finissait ses devoirs à l'école dans deux jours et prenait le large pour des vacances bien méritées. Elle avait créé une pièce spéciale derrière sa chambre à coucher pour Hermione et l'avait totalement scellée. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que le mur si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans sa chambre.

Bien que la chance que qui que ce soit fasse cela soit improbable, elle ne prenait aucun risques. Il y avait une connexion par cheminée dans la chambre d'Hermione connectée au cottage et c'était le seul moyen pour entrer et sortir de cette pièce. Même MacGonnagall ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione une fois qu'elle avait scellé la porte avec le mur. De cette façon elle s'assurait que personne ne saurait sa présence même s'ils arrivaient par cheminée dans sa maison et entraient dans sa chambre.

Satisfaits de tous les arrangements pris jusque là, Hermione vint avec ses sacs et bagages dans sa 'pièce' ; elle irait au cottage le matin, y resterait la journée et retournerait dans sa chambre tard le soir.

Snape et Harry avaient été occupés à préparer des programmes et avaient déjà commencé leurs études. Ils continuèrent avec l'occlumencie. Snape voulait rencontrer les Dursley et leur montrer la vraie raison pour laquelle les moldus devaient craindre les sorciers. Il continuait également d'essayer de convaincre Harry d'arrêter de leur donner l'argent, mais Harry y était résolu.

Ils pratiquaient l'occlumencie trois heures par jour et le reste du temps, Harry commençait à étudier ses dons et renforcer sa magie. Snape, Hermione et même MacGonnagall s'étaient extasiés au sujet de la caisse de livres d'Artemus Canogahn et Snape avait immédiatement demandé à Harry de commencer par quatre sujets à la fois.

La magie noire, la magie du sang, les runes et la parsel magie furent les sujets par lesquels Snape demanda à Harry de débuter. Il y avait également ajouté la lecture des auras, bien qu'Harry ne pourrait s'entrainer que sur trois personnes pour l'instant. Ce qu'Harry et Hermione avaient fait lors de leurs entrainements du soir avec une baguette, Snape demanda à Harry de les essayer du premier coup sans baguette. Il ne stressa pas Harry pour qu'il réussisse les sorts sans baguette immédiatement puisqu'il savait que pour l'instant cela serait difficile voire impossible, mais demanda à Harry d'essayer afin qu'il s'y fasse la main.

Harry pratiquait les sorts de deuxième et troisième année sans baguette avec MacGonnagall et il les maitriserait bientôt. Maintenant il suffisait simplement de comprendre les incantations et mouvements, et également essayer les divers sorts mentalement sans bouger sa main.

Le déblocage de ses dons et de sa magie avait fait qu'Harry lisait, mémorisait et comprenait bien plus rapidement qu'avant. Sa capacité de mémoire était aussi bien meilleure et bientôt il serait au niveau d'Hermione.

Ils commençaient leur journée tôt le matin et tombaient dans leurs lits tard dans la nuit, complètement épuisés, mais apprenant tellement. La proximité qu'ils partageaient tous et le but pour lequel ils mettaient tellement d'efforts valait le coup.

MacGonnagall assistait encore à des réunions à Square Grimmaud et revenait avec toutes sortes de nouvelles. Harry avait reçu l'information que Remus était comme ça à cause du loup faisant le deuil de Sirius. L'homme en lui ne pouvait pas se réconcilier avec le loup et essayait désespérément de convaincre le loup mais Harry se sentait seulement un peu mieux à l'intérieur en réalisant que Remus avait parlé comme cela en raison d'une créature incontrôlable à l'intérieur de lui. Snape cependant avait reniflé et murmuré quelque chose de peu flatteur au sujet des loups-garous et de leur stupidité.

Harry pouvait comprendre que Remus n'ait pas le contrôle du loup au fond de lui et Harry voulait être capable de lui pardonner mais la blessure créée par ses mots état trop profonde et il prendrait très longtemps à Harry, si jamais, pour le regarder de la même manière qu'avant.

**Voilà ; le prochain chapitre bientôt. En fait si tout va bien je pense le poster mercredi ou jeudi.**

**Reviews s'il vous plait**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Coucou à tous. Voici un autre chapitre ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.**

Les jours passèrent rapidement et désormais Harry commençait à avoir une bonne maîtrise de la magie noire et de la magie du sang. Il apprenait toujours les bases, mais avait acquis des bases solides dans ces matières difficiles. Hermione avait des années d'avance sur lui en runes puisqu'elle avait pris le cours depuis la troisième année, mais dans la magie noire et la magie du sang Harry était loin devant, principalement car sa magie était compatible avec ces sujets et que la sienne non. Elle avait l'avantage pour les runes puisque la magie runique était l'un de ses dons et qu'elle avait deux années de dures études comparées à Harry. Néanmoins ils avaient commencé à comprendre les concepts de base de toutes les magies. Le duel était la favorite d'Harry. Tandis qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre Snape ou MacGonnagall, il pouvait les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements simplement par la puissance brute qu'il mettait dans ses sorts.

Harry commençait à voir les auras clairement de temps à autres. Mais s'il le voulait il les voyait vaguement tout le temps. Il se concentrait comme Snape le lui avait dit et lui avait fait lire des livres sur cela, mais c'était une matière qui était plus pratique que théorique.

Snape réveillait Harry à cinq heures le matin et ils marchaient dans les montagnes autour du cottage pendant une heure, parlant doucement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre, de l'école et même des Dursley, de Regulus et de leurs plans pour l'avenir. A d'autres moments, ils marchaient avec le vent les caressant doucement, parfois les fouettant et hurlant fortement dans la montagne autrement silencieuse ; un silence si satisfaisant et paisible avec seulement les montagnes vertes et le magnifique lac qui reflétait l'humeur du vent à chaque instant.

Harry et Snape chérissaient tous les deux ce temps passé ensemble ; ce temps où il n'y avait qu'eux et Mère Nature dans toute sa gloire. Harry spécialement se vivifiait du calme, du désert et de la paix que ces promenades du matin lui donnaient. Accompagné de Snape, Harry pouvait juste être Harry sans les pressions de Voldemort ou les trahisons de Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Remus ou de la guerre imminente pesant sur lui.

Il adorait quand Snape posait un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il riait nerveusement à quelque chose de sarcastique ou d'indigne que le maître des potions dirait et se régalait de l'attention particulière que Snape lui donnait. Cette partie de la journée appartenait à lui et Snape et Harry était très jaloux et possessif à ce propos.

Snape avait fini avec les boucliers d'occlumencie en une semaine ; une semaine très douloureuse et traumatisante pour eux deux. Voir ces souvenirs tous les deux les avait rapprochés davantage et avait un petit peu guéri Harry. Snape cependant fulminait de colère face à son impuissance. Harry guérissait un peu chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux de Snape briller et parfois brûler de colère dans son intérêt.

Sirius et le Département des Mystères étaient le plus dur d'entre tous pour Harry. Ses souvenirs de Sirius étaient très amers pour lui, qui pleurait ouvertement et s'accrochait à Snape pendant qu'il regardait l'affection ouverte et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son parrain ainsi que la bataille finale de sa vie quand il avait été poussé à travers le voile. Harry était furieux de la façon dont Sirius avait été traité par les gens qui auraient dû assurer sa liberté en premier lieu. Snape l'avait tenu de nouveau et l'avait calmé.

L'Ordre était un putain d'échec selon Harry puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables de savoir et de découvrir la culpabilité ou l'innocence de qui que ce soit. Sirius n'aurait jamais dû aller à Azkaban, n'aurait jamais dû avoir besoin d'attendre d'être mort pour que son nom soit lavé.

Une semaine avant son anniversaire arrivèrent les résultats des BUSES qu'Harry et Hermione attendaient dans un état d'énervement avancé. Hermione n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieuse puisqu'elle avait obtenu un Optimal dans toutes ses matières sauf défense contre les forces du mal. Harry avait échoué en histoire et divination, obtenu un optimal en DADA, un effort exceptionnel en métamorphose, potions, sortilèges et soins aux créatures magiques ainsi qu'un acceptable en botanique et astronomie.

Le trente juillet, Harry attendit son anniversaire jusqu'à minuit dans un état d'esprit joyeux. Il était allongé sur son lit et passait en revue ses boucliers automatiquement comme c'était le cas ces jours ci, le processus de les renforcer constamment devenant spontané.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. » Trois voix dirent au coup de minuit quand Harry eut seize ans.

Il se tourna brusquement pour voir Snape, MacGonnagall et Hermione, lui faisant des sourires radieux. Bien, MacGonnagall et Hermione rayonnaient et Snape souriait.

« Merci. » Il leur retourna leurs sourires radieux alors qu'Hermione le trainait vers la table à manger qui avait désormais quatre chaises au lieu de deux et était agrandie aux heures de repas. Sur la table se trouvait un petit mais magnifique gâteau au chocolat avec seize bougies dessus.

Harry rayonna à cela et souffla les bougies, coupa le gâteau et en donna une part à Hermione, Snape et MacGonnagall puis ensuite prit une part pour lui-même.

« C'est génial. Merci beaucoup à tous, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous tracasser. Merci, merci beaucoup.» Dit-il timidement, le bonheur se reflétant sur son visage pour le premier gâteau d'anniversaire et sa première fête de sa vie.

Hermione l'étreignit tout comme MacGonnagall. Snape jeta un bras autour de ses épaules et lui remit un cadeau qui avait l'air d'être un livre. Harry déchira le papier cadeau pour trouver un journal avec les mots **Propriété de James Potter et Sirius Black. Celui qui l'ouvre le fait à ses risques et périls.**

Il regarda Snape avec étonnement. Snape haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai volé à Potter quelques semaines avant que nous quittions l'école. C'était amusant de les voir le chercher partout. Mais je n'ai pas pu ouvrir le livre et donc je ne l'ai jamais retourné. Maintenant il vous appartient. »

Harry fixa le livre avec émerveillement. Ensuite il sortit sa baguette et dit solennellement. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Le livre brilla pendant un moment puis plus rien. Harry ouvrit la couverture et elle s'ouvrit sans danger. Il leva les yeux en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre vers Snape qui râlait face au mot de passe stupide, et se jeta sur lui. » Merci beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Oh mais je le sais Harry. Je savais combien cela signifierait pour toi. C'est pourquoi je l'ai donné comme cadeau d'anniversaire. » Dit Snape doucement, son air renfrogné parti et ses yeux brillant alors qu'il voyait le bonheur d'Harry.

MacGonnagall lui offrit un livre complexe sur la métamorphose qui utilisait des sorts basiques et complexes pour la bataille. Harry la remercia et ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione qui était aussi un livre, cependant il était sur les runes.

Ils passèrent tous quelques temps à manger et discuter puis MacGonnagall et Hermione allèrent à la maison de MacGonnagall.

« Harry, aujourd'hui tu as la journée de libre. Nous viendrons à l'heure du déjeuner et nous prévoirons une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse en étant déguisés où nous pourrons nous promener et acheter en même temps tes fournitures scolaires. Severus ?» Demanda MacGonnagall à Snape.

Snape hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et ensuite ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Harry alla au lit et ouvrit le livre. A l'intérieur était écrit, **James Potter et Sirius Black présentent fièrement le livre des Maraudeurs, assistés habilement par Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.**

A l'intérieur se trouvaient des pages et des pages avec l'écriture de son père et de Sirius au sujet de blagues de toutes sortes et de tous les étudiants et professeurs qu'ils avaient piégé avec succès.

Harry s'assit jusque tard dans la nuit, caressant doucement l'écriture de son père et de Sirius alors qu'ils décrivaient fièrement et signaient les blagues qui provenaient de leurs cerveaux.

Les résultats de leurs blagues étaient écrits en bas de page et étaient divisés en exceptionnelles, bonnes, acceptables, pauvres selon leur réussite. A peu près 80% de leurs blagues étaient contre les Serpentards et le reste était divisé en une catégorie générale où ils se piégeaient l'un l'autre, leur propre maison et les deux autres maisons de Poudlard.

C'était presque l'aube quand Harry put enfin poser le livre et lentement il se prépara pour dormir.

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de l'heure du déjeuner pour voir Snape froncer les sourcils et non prendre un air renfrogné contre quelque chose.

« Hé » Dit doucement Harry alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bains pour se laver. Il sortit en dix minutes frais et dispo pour trouver une tasse de thé, du ragoût et des sandwiches placés sous un charme pour les conserver chauds. Il regarda avec attente Snape et Snape secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà pris mon repas Harry. Je prendrais une tasse de thé, cependant. » Il fronçait toujours des sourcils alors qu'il se versait une tasse de thé.

Harry remplit silencieusement son assiette et leva les yeux vers Snape qui s'assit en face de lui.

« Un patronus d'Albus. » Dit abruptement Snape.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. « Que contient-il ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le feu devenait vert et qu'Hermione puis une seconde plus tard MacGonnagall arrivaient par la cheminée dans le cottage.

Toutes les deux souriaient en entrant. Toutefois le froncement de Snape ainsi que le visage d'Harry firent que leurs sourires se fanèrent. Hermione se précipita vers Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait Snape puis Harry.

Snape lui répondit ainsi qu'à MacGonnagall alors qu'elles s'asseyaient et se servaient du thé. « Albus a envoyé un patronus Minerva. Il veut qu'Harry aille sur le Chemin de Traverse à 16h cet après-midi pour ses livres. Il sera escorté par quelques membres de l'Ordre et les Weasleys. Cela servira également de promenade pour Potter pour avoir été coincé avec moi. Je dois me joindre à cette joyeuse partie et ramener Potter au cottage. »

« Hermione ne pourra pas venir. » Eclata Harry, sentant que son anniversaire tournait au vinaigre.

« Je n'ai pas été appelée Harry. Hermione et moi pouvons venir sous déguisement et qui sait nous pourrons peut-être surprendre quelque chose. »

Harry ne se réjouit pas. « Je ne veux pas une sortie Severus. Je ne veux rien. Restons juste ici. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela Harry. Albus deviendrait suspicieux. Nous devons y aller. Il n'y a pas de discussion là-dessus. Tu sais cela, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point c'est important de le garder dans l'ignorance. » Lui dit sèchement Snape, profondément déçu tout comme Harry, Hermione et MacGonnagall. Ils avaient tous les quatre projeté d'y aller sous déguisements et s'en faisaient une joie ce qui était décevant. Snape envoya un patronus en réponse à Dumbledore et sourit à contrecœur à Harry. Harry haussa les épaules et dit d'un air renfrogné à Snape.

« Je n'irais pas à Square Grimmaud Severus. Je n'irais pas. »

Snape inclina la tête et redressa ses épaules. « Harry ce sera ton premier test et le plus important. Je mets en place ton examen aujourd'hui et nous partirons de là. Tu entreras dans les esprits des Weasley voir si tu peux saisir leurs plans. Je veux que tu agisses en boudant et que tu te rappelles que si j'insulte Black ou ton père de ne pas te sentir blessé. »

Harry sourit à contrecœur. Son moral était au plus bas puisque le jour qu'il avait tant attendu était ruiné. Il haussa les épaules. C'était le moment de commencer et il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait traverser cela avec succès.

La bonne humeur était partie. Minerva et Hermione partirent rapidement et Snape leur lança un sort pour enlever l'odeur sur eux deux afin que si Remus soit là, il ne sente MacGonnagall ou Hermione sur aucun d'entre eux.

Ensuite Snape et Harry s'habillèrent ; Harry armé de son ressentiment et Snape ricanant pout ce que ça en valait, vérifia l'aura d'Harry et ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse par cheminée.

Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley y attendaient leur arrivée. Le moment Harry fit un Pas hors du feu, IL fut pris dans une étreinte à lui briser les os par Mme Weasley qui ensuite le tint du bout des bras pour l'étudier.

Harry avait grandi d'un pied avec toutes les potions de nutrition que Snape avait insisté qu'il prenne avec tous ses repas et grâce à son train de vie heureux dans la maison. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en broussaille et ses yeux d'un vert brillant. Il était toujours mince, bien que non émacié. Il lui sourit et Mme Weasley prit conscience d'à quel point il était devenu beau. Il était une magnifique combinaison de ses parents et avait hérité de leurs plus beaux traits et elle réalisa de nouveau, de leurs meilleures qualités.

Le visage de Ron était déformé par la jalousie avant qu'il ne la dissipe de son visage. Il était plus grand qu'Harry mais ne semblait pas se tenir avec la même grâce qu'Harry le faisait, bien qu'inconsciemment. Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent alors qu'elle pensait que sa tâche serait amusante et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour commencer. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et il lui en rendit un petit puis il se tourna vers Ron et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Hé Ron, comment vas-tu ? Es-tu totalement guéri ? » Ron hocha la tête, souriant largement, « Ouais Harry j'ai complètement récupéré, tout comme Ginny. » Il baissa la voix et demanda en jetant un coup d'œil à Snape qui faisait une grimace à Ron et fusillait Harry du regard comme s'il voulait lui jeter une malédiction, « Comment ça s'est passé avec le bâtard graisseux Harry ? Ca a dû être horrible camarade. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, un changement que chacun remarqua et réagi de différentes manières. Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient heureux tandis que Remus se sentait très mal à l'aise. La réconciliation avec le loup en lui avait seulement débuté et Remus commençait lentement à guérir.

« Harry mon garçon comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore avec bonté.

« Bien Monsieur, et vous ? » Répondit Harry en boudant, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, « Dois-je y retourner Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore sourit, « Oui Harry tu le dois. Tu as conscience que ce que tu essayes d'apprendre avec Severus est très important n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se tourna vers Severus qui fusillait Harry du regard d'une manière qui lui promettait rétribution une fois de retour à la maison.

« Severus tout s'est bien passé? Mlle Granger nous a dit qu'Harry avait modifié le gallion qu'ils utilisaient tous l'année dernière pour leur réunion de défense contre les forces du mal et donc nous étions inquiets. Mais j'ai laissé courir car il n'y avait rien de vous. »

Snape se tourna vers Harry et demanda d'une voix doucereuse, « L'avez-vous fait Potter ? » Ses yeux noirs scintillant.

Harry gesticula. « Ouais, c'était le jour où vous avez fouillé tellement durement que c'était extrêmement douloureux lors de vos soi-disant cours d'occlumencie. Je peux changer un gallion si je le veux nan ?» Finit Harry de façon belligérante.

Molly Weasley promettait rétribution après cela alors que sa position prit une tournure agressive et elle fusilla du regard Snape qui lui fit un petit sourire en retour, l'exaspérant davantage.

« Harry, comment vas-tu Chéri ? Est-ce que l'occlumencie était si mauvaise tout le temps ? » Demanda Mme Weasley alors qu'elle fusillait toujours Snape du regard.

« Pas vraiment, » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il pensait à quel point ces mots étaient vrais et il se sourit à lui-même. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il voulait attirer l'attention ailleurs que sur lui et vit Remus se tenir avec raideur. Snape serait étonné par la capacité à pardonner d'Harry et se renfrognerait hautement plus tard et Harry brilla de fierté à l'intérieur, mais tout cela n'était que pour plus tard.

« Bonjour Remus, comment ça va ? » Remus fit un sourire tendu à Harry. « Bien Harry. C'est moi qui devrais te demander cela. Tu as grandi et tout mais comment as-tu… fait face ? » Le dernier mot sortit vraiment doucement alors que Remus déglutissait presque en parlant.

« Pas très bien. Je me sens tellement coupable la plupart du temps et bien, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant à ce sujet. » Sa voix devint très amère alors qu'il pensait à Sirius, de comment il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban pendant treize ans et de nouveau retenu prisonnier dans cette maison de malheur de Square Grimmaud pendant deux autres années.

« C'était la faute de Sirius Harry. » Dit Remus douloureusement. Harry releva brusquement les yeux de choc. Remus hocha sa tête tristement. « Oui Harry, combattre une personne comme Bellatrix ; vous devez être plus sérieux et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Mais il riait et jouait avec une femme qui vivait de meurtres. »

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, hocha la tête en ayant l'air très triste et mal à l'aise. Molly, incapable de voir la tristesse en lui, frappa dans ses mains et les poussa tous sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry reçut un assortiment de cadeaux allant du poster des Canons de Chudleys de la part de Ron à quelques pâtés en croûte faits maison par Molly Weasley. Dumbledore et Remus lui offrirent des livres de défense et Harry les remercia tous gentiment.

Dumbledore avait pris Snape à part et lui parlait doucement. Snape avait sa pire expression de dégoût sur son visage et Dumbledore semblait très heureux. Ils suivirent rapidement les autres qui étaient partis devant en discutant et riant. Enfin Ron, Ginny et Tonks étaient heureuses tandis qu'Harry et Remus étaient silencieux et souriaient par ci par là quand c'était nécessaire.

« Ron » Harry était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent de leurs voûtes, mais oublia quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas averti les gobelins de faire comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Toutefois ses peurs s'avérèrent infondées et ils descendirent en toute sécurité où Harry retira beaucoup d'or de sa voûte.

« Ron. » Lui demanda Harry pendant qu'on prenait leurs mesures pour leurs robes, « Où est Hermione ? Elle n'est pas avec vous les gars au quartier général ? »

Le visage de Ron s'effondra de façon comique, « Elle devait Harry mais elle est une nouvelle fois partie en France avec ses parents. »

Harry inclina la tête essayant de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Ron, mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Ils firent presque tous leurs achats et Harry s'arrêta à Eeylops, pensant à Hedwige pendant une minute. Il lui avait demandé de voler vers Poudlard et d'y rester pour l'été quand il était parti et maintenant il entra et acheta beaucoup de confiseries pour elle, espérant l'apaiser quand il irait à l'école.

Ils entrèrent dans chaque magasin, achetant toutes leurs fournitures, vêtements et livres. Harry repéra MacGonnagall et Hermione qui étaient venues comme mère et fille et faisaient leurs achats en même temps qu'Harry tout en gardant un œil discret sur tout le monde. Personne sauf Snape et Harry savaient vraiment qui elles étaient, leur combinaison de déguisement moldu et sorcier trompant tout le monde.

Après qu'ils en aient terminé avec leurs achats, ils entrèrent dans le nouveau magasin de sucreries pour sorciers facétieux des Weasley et furent salués par des Fred et George très enthousiastes, qui trainèrent Harry au fond du magasin et lui montrèrent diverses farces à différents stades de réalisation.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Fred très sérieusement, tellement sérieusement qu'Harry fut pris au dépourvu.

« Si le bâtard fait des choses irritantes, tout ce que tu as à faire partenaire est d'envoyer un mot. »

« Nous nous chargerons de lui de la tête au pied, il ne t'ennuiera plus jamais. Promis. »

Harry était touché. Il secoua la tête. « Vous avez un endroit formidable ici les gars. Snape est bien, aussi irritant que d'habitude mais pas vraiment nocif. Il n'oserait pas ; Dumbledore le tuerait. » Puis doucement, « Si vous avez besoin de plus d'argent pour vous agrandir, tout ce que vous avez à mmph… » Deux mains fermèrent la bouche d'Harry, ne le laissant pas finir.

« Nous nous débrouillons bien Harry. Merci beaucoup. » Lui dit George en rayonnant alors qu'il commençait à montrer à Harry les choses qu'ils avaient développées et comment elles fonctionnaient. Rapidement ils furent tous les trois engagés dans une discussion sur les farces. Harry glissa quelques farces qu'il avait lues dans les livres de son père et de Sirius et les jumeaux s'émerveillèrent pendant qu'ils développaient à partir des informations d'Harry et ils se parlaient entre eux avec excitation.

« Harry tu as l'âme d'un superbe farceur. » Fred lui donna une tape dans le dos, donnant le sentiment à Harry d'être un imposteur et un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ouvertement ce livre avec les jumeaux puisque cela éveillerait les soupçons de Dumbledore. Harry, après tout, n'était pas autorisé à avoir quoi que ce ayant appartenu à ses parents autres que la cape d'invisibilité et l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné lors de sa première année.

Harry accepta un carton plein de farces comme cadeau d'anniversaire des jumeaux et se rendit au devant de la boutique pour rencontrer les autres.

Ils dirent au revoir aux jumeaux et retournèrent lentement au Chaudron Baveur où le vieux Tom fut ravi de voir autant de gens qui allaient réellement rester et prendre quelque chose au lieu de simplement passer comme c'était le cas depuis que Voldemort avait fait une apparition au Ministère de la Magie il y a un mois et quelques. Désormais les gens utilisaient le Chaudron Baveur uniquement comme un point pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, finissaient leurs achats et se dépêchaient de rentrer.

Snape avait envoyé un patronus à Albus dans la matinée disant qu'Harry ne voulait pas aller Square Grimmaud pour l'instant, en faisait toute une histoire et qu'il était tenté de faire taire le garçon pour toujours. Albus, voulant concéder quelques petites chose avait acquiescé immédiatement et avait arrangé un diner après lequel Harry partirait avec Snape.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant un long moment, dinant et discutant de choses insignifiantes. Ron et Harry partirent dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, mais si vous l'observiez attentivement vous remarqueriez qu'il se forçait alors qu'il souriait et riait avec Ron.

Ginny continuait à s'insérer dans la conversation et Harry hochait juste la tête ou la secouait pour répondre à chaque question qu'elle posait avant de se tourner vers Ron avec un autre argument au sujet des Canons de Chudleys.

Au moment de la fin du diner, Ginny grinçait des dents et aurait pu maudire Harry et Ron. Ron le remarqua et fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de Ginny au Chaudron Baveur avec eux. Et c'était la façon dont Harry s'était comporté tout du long, seulement il l'avait fait inconsciemment mais maintenant le faisait délibérément. Personne ne remarqua rien à part Molly Weasley. Elle vit la façon dont Ginny essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Harry et la façon dont Harry répondait poliment à ses questions et se retournait avec enthousiasme vers Ron pour parler de Quidditch. Elle se sourit un petit peu à elle-même. Elle aurait été ravie si sa Ginny et Harry qu'elle considérait comme son fils se mettaient ensemble, mais elle savait par instinct que cela n'arriverait pas. Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé comme une personne ou une amie, encore moins de cette façon. Elle soupira alors qu'elle savait que ces choses devaient se produire d'elles-même. Elle regarda tendrement Harry et sentit une vague de compassion quand elle réalisa tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Sirius avait eu raison l'année dernière en voulant qu'Harry ait les informations appropriées et importantes au sujet du lien et de la prophétie. Mais tout le monde sauf Snape l'avait fait taire, y compris elle-même. Désormais elle se repentait de tous les hurlements et cris envers Sirius, puisque si seulement Harry avait été au courant que vous-savez-qui pouvait implanter de faux souvenirs et le blesser à travers le lien mental qu'il partageait avec Harry, Sirius aurait été sauvé vu qu'Harry aurait agi avec plus de précautions.

A ce moment, Snape attrapa soudainement son avant bras gauche, mettant tout le monde en émoi et murmurant ses excuses, il dit en partant, « Potter vous attendez avec Mme Weasley au quartier général et je viendrais vous prendre pour le cottage après que je sois revenu. Avez-vous compris Potter ? » Harry hocha la tête, n'osant pas montrer son inquiétude ou avertissant Snape d'être prudent. Snape regarda en profondeur dans les yeux d'Harry, inclina la tête puis se précipita dehors pour transplaner.

MacGonnagall et Hermione étaient rentrées au cottage quand Harry et les autres étaient entrés dans le Chaudron Baveur. Snape apparut au cottage et dit à MacGonnagall brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Il demanda à Hermione de rester au cottage, dit à MacGonnagall d'aller à Square Grimmaud et d'y rester avec Harry. MacGonnagall s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour dire à Hermione d'être prudente puis elle partit et Snape apparut vers Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, le moment où Snape était parti, Dumbledore avait demandé à tout le monde de bouger rapidement vers la cheminée. « Harry, tu vas en premier au quartier général et nous suivrons tous. » Harry inclina la tête, détestant la pensée de retourner Square Grimmaud mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

Harry prit la poudre et jeta une pincée dans le feu quand il y eut vingt pops et dix secondes plus tard il y eut vingt et un pops et Harry était parti. Dumbledore aurait pu se maudire. Il aurait dû réaliser le moment où Snape avait été appelé qu'Harry aurait dû être envoyé Square Grimmaud. A la place, il avait attendu que Snape parte et d'une façon ou d'une autre des mangemorts étaient venus et avaient pris Harry avec eux.

Dumbledore rugit au-dessus du brouhaha que chacun faisait, « SILENCE. Tous au quartier général maintenant. » Il leva sa baguette et envoya un message à tous les membres de l'Ordre en leur demandant de se réunir tout de suite au quartier général.

En dix minutes tout le monde était Square Grimmaud. Molly Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et était terrifiée même si Snape y était. Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en danger. Remus était horrifié, d'abord Sirius et maintenant Harry. Il n'avait même pas expliqué à Harry pourquoi il avait été si distant avec lui et maintenant Harry était entre les mains de Voldemort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort avait eu deux mois horribles. Il en était presque arrivé à la conclusion qu'il allait perdre, même avec ses horcruxes. La bataille au Département des Mystères était un total échec et désormais il n'allait jamais obtenir aucun respect ni peur jusqu'à ce que le foutu garçon qui ait survécu ne devienne le foutu garçon qui est mort.

C'était à ce moment qu'un mangemort de base qui travaillait au Ministère de la magie était venu avec la nouvelle que Potter errerait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son anniversaire qui était dans trois jours. Voldemort avait demandé à Malfoy, Snape, Rockwood, McNair et quelques autres qui avaient des tâches publiques de rester éloignés. Snape avait demandé la permission de partir pour l'île de Mann pour se reposer dans la solitude et Voldemort le lui avait donné en lui disant de faire un rapport si Dumbledore l'appelait pour une de ses réunions.

« Viens me voir après les réunions et après chaque corvée qu'il te donnera Severus et informe-moi. Autrement tu es libre de partir. Assure-toi que tes mains sont propres. Sois prudent, je ne veux pas te secourir toi aussi de prison. » Avait-il dit en fixant Malfoy du regard tout du long.

Cet été avait vu le marquage de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott et Terry Boot qui était le seul Serdaigle.

Quand le mangemort du Ministère avait apporté la nouvelle, Voldemort avait pris un jour de congé dans son massacre des moldus et avait ruminé dessus. Le lendemain il avait appelé Bellatrix, Avery et Mulciber, leur avait parlé puis les avait renvoyés.

Et ensuite Voldemort avait attendu.

Cette fois il serait prudent et ne ferait pas l'erreur de retourner sa baguette à Potter. La fin viendrait vite et sans beaucoup de cris, hurlements et frustration.

L'attente pris fin la nuit du trente et un juillet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Coucou à tous, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Severus va-t-il devoir griller sa couverture pour le sauver. Toutes les réponses ici.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews.**

Harry avait projeté d'atterrir directement à Square Grimmaud quand il fut saisi par deux personnes et alors il apparut pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand ils atterrirent il fut directement assommé. Quand il fut enervate quelques secondes plus tard et fut conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait pris sa baguette, qu'il était attaché, bâillonné et en face de Voldemort. Etrangement sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas du tout mal et il regarda autour de lui mais ne put voir le visage de personne puisqu'ils portaient tous des masques.

Harry était vraiment effrayé alors qu'il se tenait là, ne réalisant pas qu'une autre personne transpirait plus que lui. Pour Snape, il revivait le passé et cette fois il se jura qu'il mourrait avec Harry plutôt que de vivre seul une nouvelle fois. Une fois Harry parti il n'y aurait rien pour lui, pas de famille, et plus d'affection qu'on lui montrerait, rien.

Snape se réprimanda et se maudit pour ne pas avoir emmené Harry au cottage le moment où sa marque avait commencé à brûler. Harry avait le portoloin qu'il lui avait donné pour l'emmener au cottage en cas d'urgence, mais ici il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser puisque ce lieu était protégé contre ce mode de transport. Snape était désespéré et se tenait là, expirant et inspirant doucement, régulant ses pensées et essayant également de les apaiser.

En une minute Snape avait totalement occludé son esprit contre toute émotion et avait commencé à aborder le problème comme un puzzle logique. Comment stopper Voldemort et faire sortir Harry d'ici était ce à quoi il réfléchissait ; sans grand succès cependant.

« Bien mes fidèles serviteurs, vous êtes tous rassemblés ici pour être témoins d'un événement qui fera de moi le chef suprême du monde sorcier. Ici devant vous tous, se tient Harry Potter qui va mourir de mes mains aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je vais commencer mon règne. » Voldemort sourit à tout le monde avec ses yeux rouges brillant de pur bonheur.

Tous les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes comme un seul homme et des étincelles de toutes les couleurs purent être vues formant un spectacle coloré magnifique.

Il leva sa baguette et sourit à Harry. « Ce n'était **pas **très plaisant de te connaitre Harry Potter. Maintenant je vais te tuer. Au revoir. »

Harry essaya de parler, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche. Soudainement Voldemort était devant lui et le tenait en joue. Harry fit de son mieux pour relâcher le pouvoir qui avait écrasé les os de Snape mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Voldemort avait supprimé sa magie et Harry connaissant désormais la différence, découvrit que l'accès à sa magie était presque non existant et très lent.

A ce moment là, une voix parla en toute humilité, juste au moment où Snape avait commencé à lever sa baguette pour tuer Voldemort par derrière, le moment où il tuerait Harry. Il abaissa brusquement sa baguette. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué vu qu'il avait placé un sort de ne me remarque pas et un sort d'invisibilité sur son bras tenant sa baguette.

Il ne savait pas comment sauver Harry donc il allait choisir la meilleure alternative. Il allait tuer Voldemort et ensuite être tué par les autres mangemorts et donner au monde sorcier le temps de se préparer encore une fois à affronter ce monstre.

« Mon seigneur » Dit une voix humblement.

« Arran. » La voix impatiente sortit sous forme de sifflement, « Ca a intérêt à être bon. » Voldemort n'était pas content et cela se voyait par la façon dont il regardait le jeune homme ou l'homme qui parlait.

« Ca l'est Maître. » Il s'inclina profondément. « Maître vous avez un lien avec ce misérable garçon ; avait été connecté à lui mon Maître ces quinze dernières années. Maintenant maître vous êtes à la dernière étape et nous devons nous assurer que le lien magique ne revienne pas de quelque façon que ce soit nous nuire plus tard, parce qu'il y a la prophétie… Maître nous devons briser le lien qui vous lie vous Oh brillant Serpentard à cette créature honteuse et défaire tous les liens vous reliant à lui avant de le tuer. Je suis sûr que Severus vous assistera comme j'en aurais le privilège. »

Voldemort fit une pause dans sa réplique et considéra les mots du mangemort ; dont la voix semblait si familière à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. « Qu'essayes-tu de dire Arran ? » Lui demanda Voldemort, ses yeux rivés sur l'autre visage.

Severus fit un pas en avant. « Maître si je peux. » Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond alors qu'il reconnaissait cette voix et s'étouffa presque alors qu'il réalisait ce que Severus devait endurer à ce moment. Il devait être de retour seize ans en arrière et devait revivre la mort de Regulus Black.

Seulement Harry serait tué proprement. Harry frissonna alors qu'il pensait être aux portes de la mort sans venger la mort de ses parents et de Sirius. Il avait échoué, c'était cela, pensa tristement Harry.

Il avait lutté continuellement mais les liens avaient été placés par Voldemort et s'étaient avérés impossibles à briser.

« Ce qu'Arran dit a beaucoup de mérite, Maître. Que se passera-t-il si cette ignominie meurt et que nous affrontions quelques complications qui pourraient être causées à cause du lien. Nous pourrions rechercher dans la bibliothèque et voir s'il y a des potions ou sorts pour fermer le lien, autres que l'occlumencie. »

Voldemort inclina lentement la tête. « Faites-le. Mettez-le dans les cachots jusque là. Je ne veux que personne joue avec lui, Severus. » Le dernier mot sortit comme un coup de fouet alors que Voldemort prit Snape avec sa baguette pointée vers Harry.

« Je vous demande pardon Maître, s'il vous plait pardonnez-moi. Puis-je être excusé pour aller à la bibliothèque ? » Voldemort sourit à l'enthousiasme de Snape et inclina la tête.

« D'abord emmène-le dans les cachots. Ensuite tu pourras aller à la bibliothèque. »

« Je vais avec lui Maître, si je peux. » Arran se tint là en s'inclinant profondément alors que Voldemort souriait.

« C'est vraiment encourageant de voir des jeunes si enthousiastes. Oui tu peux l'accompagner Arran, et faites vos recherches rapidement. Gardez la magie de Potter soumise et gardez-le attaché. » Voldemort les congédia puis se tourna vers ses autres mangemorts présents et commença à leur parler doucement. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Pettigrew n'était pas là et ses yeux rouges se rétrécirent.

« Où est Pettigrew ? » Exigea-t-il.

« Peut-être le rat s'est-il enfui pour ne pas être témoin de la mort cruelle du fils de son meilleur ami et filleul de son meilleur ami, maître. » La voix d'Arran était railleuse à l'extrême et Voldemort sourit, sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres s'élargissant horriblement et ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

« Tu deviens meilleur de jour en jour Arran. Tu as très bien intégré les principes de ta mère bien qu'elle n'ait pas été avec toi pendant tes années de formation. Vas-y et ne retire pas le sort de silence sur Mr Potter, ses paroles tendent à vous irriter. » Voldemort fit un petit sourire narquois à Harry qui le fusilla du regard, mettant dans son regard et expression toute la haine qu'on lui refusait d'exprimer.

Arran s'inclina simplement. Harry se demanda qui était cette personne qui appréciait une telle popularité et proximité avec Voldemort, osait lui parler avec une telle familiarité, et pourquoi cette voix le hantait tellement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rester dans ses considérations plus longtemps, Snape était venu derrière Harry et le poussa rudement. « Bougez Potter, nous avons du travail à faire et nous ne sommes pas aussi libres que vous l'êtes maintenant. » Et il emmena Harry sous les rires des autres mangemorts.

Ils descendirent rapidement vers les cachots et Harry trébucha tout du long. Arran le mangemort était devant lui, son visage toujours couvert par le masque et Snape marchait derrière lui, retenant Harry alors qu'il trébuchait, tenant ses mains qui étaient attachées derrière son dos et les serrant toutes les secondes pour essayer de lui communiquer son soutien par son toucher.

Après à peu près dix minutes, qui indiquèrent à Harry combien l'endroit était immense, ils atteignirent les cachots où Arran ouvrit une cellule et fit un geste à Harry pour qu'il y entre. Snape le suivit, se tourna vers Arran et parla doucement.

« Arran, tu peux partir maintenant. Je m'occuperais de notre Potter et te rejoindrais dans la bibliothèque. »

« Pourquoi Sévie, on veut le libérer ? » Lui demanda moqueusement Arran. Snape se figea d'horreur et de choc alors qu'il regardait fixement le mangemort. Puis il reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Siffla avec colère Snape. « Je pourrais te tuer pour cette remarque. » Siffla Snape avec rage alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

« Ah ! Mais Severus mon amour, tu es un grand acteur et tu devrais recevoir un Oscar ; sais-tu ce que c'est ? C'est une récompense moldue donnée aux meilleurs acteurs. » Arran se moquait toujours alors qu'il se tenait à la porte de la cellule.

Snape leva sa baguette et Arran parla, rendant Snape furieux et effrayé, « Si tu es vraiment un mangemort loyal à notre Maître, pourquoi Sévie as-tu levé ta baguette contre notre Maître pour le tuer alors qu'il était sur le point de tuer notre estimé invité ? »

Snape en lâcha presque sa baguette de choc. Arran pouvait voir les auras ? Et il avait vu Severus lever sa baguette pour tuer Voldemort ? Bien il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il affermit son bras et dit soudainement, « _Avada Kedav_… » Quand sa baguette quitta sa main pour aller dans celle d'Arran.

Snape alla se tenir devant Harry et essaya de sortir sa deuxième baguette, « Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Sévie. Cette fois je pourrais riposter avec un sort de mon crû, un qui te ferait ouvrir ton cœur à vieille face de serpent là-haut. » Arran regarda Snape à travers son masque, le sourire dans sa voix très apparent.

Harry était étonné. Snape avait prévu de tuer Voldemort. Son cerveau s'arrêta presque ; Snape était prêt à mourir, et tout ça pour lui ? Harry commença à trembler en prenant conscience que Snape avait non seulement levé sa baguette pour tuer Voldemort, mais aussi ce mangemort. Snape était disposé à tuer pour lui et ensuite préparé à mourir une horrible mort. Harry savait ce que les autres mangemorts lui feraient avant de finalement le tuer.

Snape se figea aux mots du mangemort tout comme Harry, dont les pensées plutôt contradictoires furent stoppées par le terme 'face de serpent'. Il y eut un silence de mort pendant presque deux minutes. Ensuite Snape retira son masque et regarda Arran. « Qu'as-tu dit ? » Chuchota-t-il, l'espoir enserrant son cœur aux mots 'face de serpent'.

« Vieille face de serpent Sévie, vieille face de serpent. » Dit le mangemort d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il n'avait pas retiré son masque. Puis pour la première fois il parla sérieusement. « Quelle serait ma promesse si je vous aidais à libérer votre cher Mr Potter, professeur Snape ? »

« N'importe quoi » Fut la réponse spontanée.

« Vous jurerez d'être mon esclave pour les cinq prochaines années ? » La voix si familière d'Arran était railleuse alors qu'Harry blanchissait à la question.

Esclave pendant les cinq prochaines années ? Snape serait mort d'ici là, pensa Harry avec horreur alors qu'il luttait à nouveau pour au moins défaire le charme de silence afin qu'il puisse supplier Snape de ne pas accepter quelque chose comme cela.

Snape ne cilla même pas. « Oui » Il inclina la tête, « Je prendrais un serment immédiatement mais après que tu m'aies donné un serment que tu ne blesseras pas Potter et l'aideras à s'échapper d'ici. »

Harry secoua sa tête alors que Snape lui jetait un coup d'œil. Snape détourna le regard et regarda le mangemort, qui observait l'échange entre Snape et Harry.

« Bien c'est plutôt chanceux que je ne veuille vraiment pas un esclave Snape. En outre tu en ferais un horrible Sévie. » Arran rit alors qu'il voyait la fureur soudaine sur le visage de Snape.

« Arran ! » Siffla Snape furieusement, se sentant trop effrayé pour même envisager le fait que le jeune mangemort pouvait jouer avec eux et ensuite les remettre à Voldemort. SI cela arrivait, il savait que lui et Harry souhaiteraient être morts longtemps avant de l'être réellement. « Je te tuerais, si tu joues avec moi Arran. » Snape était tellement effrayé, sa magie commença à réagir et sortir hors de son contrôle.

« Ferme la Snape et par l'enfer homme calme-toi. » Siffla soudainement Arran. Il se redressa ensuite pour s'appuyer sur la porte des cachots avant de parler à nouveau d'une voix moqueuse, « Bien, bien Mr Potter, ce sont les liens qui ont été placés par notre Maître et seigneur, ils ne s'en iront pas facilement. Severus et moi allons rester ici cinq minutes et observer le spectacle, je pense. »

« Arran, tu es cruel. » Voldemort vint juste à ce moment là accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy, tous les deux souriant à la manière dont Harry luttait avec ses liens. Arran s'inclina tout comme Snape.

Snape replaça rapidement son masque de mangemort pour couvrir son visage et la gamme d'expressions qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas contrôler et attendit silencieusement, se sentant si démuni et inutile alors qu'il se tenait là tellement près d'Harry mais incapable d'aider le garçon qui en était venu à signifier tellement pour lui en un si court laps de temps.

« Bien oui Maître, nous devons l'être quelques fois pour obtenir le meilleur de nos esclaves. Regardez-le, » Dit Arran, le rire évident dans sa voix, « il lutte et lutte. C'est aussi étrange à regarder que ça le serait pour les moldus. Je vais l'assommer et le laisser là pour qu'il ne lutte pas et ne meurt avant son heure. » Voldemort rit tout comme Bellatrix et Malfoy avant de repartir par où ils étaient arrivés.

« Ne sois pas trop long, Arran. » L'avertit Bellatrix, ses yeux noirs brillant de folie alors qu'ils partaient, par là où ils étaient venus.

Arran attendit dix minutes en regardant le passage par lequel Voldemort était arrivé puis rapidement sortit un rat assommé avec une patte en argent de sa poche. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui se tenait choqué, incrédule et reconnaissant que le mangemort n'ait pas trahi Snape. Harry sursauta alors qu'il s'approchait.

Snape vint se tenir protectivement devant Harry. Arran mit sa baguette dans sa poche, et regardant Snape, mit une main devant ses lèvres pour lui demander de se taire et sortit une petite paire de ciseaux. Il vint plus près d'Harry, coupa une petite mèche de ses cheveux et passant le rat à Snape, prit une autre fiole de ses robes, l'ouvrit, mit la mèche de cheveux dedans et mélangea.

Snape était étonné tandis qu'il regardait bouche bée Wortmail qui gisait stupéfié dans ses mains et Arran qui travaillait très rapidement. Il prit le rat des mains de Snape et le jeta sur le sol, jetant d'abord un sort pour le pétrifier puis un pour le ranimer. Ensuite il lança le sort pour lui rendre sa forme humaine et Harry observa avec fascination alors que le rat se transformait en Pettigrew.

Wortmail gisait là sur le sol pétrifié, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit et totalement déconcerté. Arran lévita le rat et fit signe à Snape qui désormais avait l'air très alerte, et le saisit.

Arran le ranima alors et versa la fiole dans la gorge de Pettigrew. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette et chanta pendant presque une minute. Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent alors qu'il comprenait le sort qu'Arran lançait. C'était de la magie noire et inamovible et Wortmail garderait cette forme à partir de maintenant.

Harry entendit le nom et fronça les sourcils mais comme Snape n'avait pas dit un mot, il ne dit pas un mot non plus. Arran avait fait Wortmail se rappeler du fait qu'il était Harry Potter mais rien d'autre et le charme d'oubli qu'il lancerait dans quelques minutes compléterait ce sort et le rendrait pratiquement incassable.

En une minute le rat se changea devant ses yeux en Harry James Potter. « Snape attends dehors, à la fin du passage à ma droite. » Dit Arran, toute moquerie et amusement partis de sa voix désormais, et extrêmement sérieusement. « Vas, je ne ferais aucun mal à Potter, pas après que je sois allé aussi loin pour assurer qu'il s'échappe en toute sécurité. Je vais obliviater le rat et ne veux pas que tu sois là après.»

Snape regarda le mangemort pendant un long moment puis étreignit Harry, glissant sa deuxième baguette dans sa robe, quelque chose que ne manqua pas Arran et se sourit à lui-même mais ne fit rien à ce sujet. Arran observa alors que Snape partit et marcha à toute allure au bout du passage pour y attendre selon les instructions du mangemort.

Le mangemort vint vers Harry qui n'était plus effrayé mais pensif au sujet de ce qui serait désormais exigé de lui et de Snape puisque le mangemort avait utilisé les grands moyens pour le sauver et garder les fidélités de Snape cachées pour l'instant. Arran sortit la baguette que Snape avait placée dans les robes d'Harry et tint Harry serré étroitement contre lui avec la baguette de Snape dans sa main gauche et la poussa contre la gorge d'Harry.

« Obliviate ! » La voix d'Arran surgit clairement, mais doucement et Pettigrew oublierait tout sauf ce qu'Arran avait chanté plus tôt. Ensuite Arran pointa sa baguette sur Harry et chanta doucement dans un langage qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Soudainement il eut la tête qui tourna, chancela et serait tombé si Arran ne l'avait pas tenu.

Une fois les liens partis, la magie d'Harry avait surgi. Il s'était senti très instable et s'était tenu étroitement au mangemort.

« J'ai transféré les liens de toi à lui. Je n'ai pas osé retirer les sorts puisque Voldemort peut avoir un charme de surveillance sur eux. Le rat connait ces sorts également, Voldemort, oui Potter je peux aussi dire son nom, pensera que le rat a placé la magie noire sur lui-même et transféré les sorts sur lui après t'avoir indiqué de l'obliviater avant que tu ne t'enfuies. Ainsi je ne serais pas pris et Snape non plus. »

« Tu iras bien dès que ta magie s'apaisera et tu pourras aussi parler, mais vas-y doucement puisque tu auras besoin de temps avant que ta magie ne s'apaise. Viens, nous devons bouger vite maintenant et nous ne devons pas être vus ici plus longtemps. » Arran prit avec précaution la baguette de Pettigrew et la tendit à Harry.

Harry marcha de manière instable à côté de lui, un énorme respect malgré lui pour ce mangemort qui avait eu le culot de se jouer de Voldemort de cette façon et avec tellement d'intelligence.

Il se demanda ce qu'il demanderait de Snape et lui pour les avoir aidés. Snape vint en courant en voyant Harry marcher de manière instable, « Avant que tu ne supposes que je l'ai maudit ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai transféré ses liens au rat. Donc il se sent très étourdi pour le moment c'est tout. »

Snape ne lui répondit pas, mais prit les deux baguettes qu'Arran lui avait tendues et examina Harry des pieds à la tête. Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui secoua la tête d'amusement à l'examen, « Pas maintenant Severus, plus tard, nous discuterons plus tard. Maintenant je veux que Potter soit emmené dans un lieu sûr, inconnu de l'Ordre. Existe-t-il un tel lieu ? »

A l'acquiescement silencieux de Snape, Arran continua en parlant rapidement, « moi et quelques autres souhaitons lui parler. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que Pettigrew soit découvert et ensuite quand nous serons tous congédiés tu nous y emmèneras pour rencontrer Mr Potter. Jusqu'à ce que nous parlions avec Mr Potter, je veux qu'il soit isolé. Tu as mon assurance que ni Mr Potter ni toi ne serons blessés. Les événements de ces quinze dernières minutes devraient être une preuve suffisante. » Le mangemort regarda Snape qui hocha la tête tout de suite.

« Bien. Donc je vous verrais plus tard Mr Potter. Maintenant suivez-moi, nous devons y aller. Severus et moi allons retourner dans la bibliothèque et vous serez escorté vers votre liberté mais s'il vous plait rappelez-vous Mr Potter, vous ne devez avoir aucun contact avec l'Ordre ou l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. J'espère que je suis clair sur ce point.» Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il se sentait toujours un peu étourdi.

Soudainement une autre figure sortit de l'ombre. Snape était sur le point de riposter quand Arran le stoppa. « Elle est l'une de mes gens Severus, ceux qui ne vous blesseront pas. » Dit-il doucement. Arran avança vers elle, lui parla doucement et ensuite revint avec elle, « Maintenant avez-vous un portoloin ou pouvez-vous transplaner ? »

« Un portoloin. » Lui indiqua laconiquement Snape.

« Bien. Ria, oui c'est Rhiannon, Snape et elle va prendre la suite à partir de maintenant. Mr Potter quand elle dit que vous pouvez activer votre portoloin faites-le de suite s'il vous plait et rappelez-vous pas de contact avec l'extérieur. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement puis étreignit Snape qui lui rendit son étreinte et chuchota, « Fais attention et bonne chance, » avant de suivre maladroitement l'autre mangemort qui portait également un masque. Elle se tourna après une minute, pris son bras et marcha plus rapidement sans dire un mot.

Après quinze minutes de marche à travers les cachots, Rhiannon le mena dans la nuit noire et lui dit d'activer son portoloin.

« Merci » Harry lui dit et il la vit sursauter de surprise, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et Harry activa son portoloin. Il tomba dans la salle à manger du cottage où MacGonnagall et Hermione attendaient avec agitation et le moment où elles le virent, elles lui sautèrent dessus et l'écrasèrent.

Harry leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. MacGonnagall et Hermione furent horrifiées et impressionnées par les actions de Snape et la confiance et le sang froid du mangemort. Harry prévint MacGonnagall de ne pas dire un mot et d'enlever toutes les odeurs sur elle chaque fois qu'elle allait à Square Grimmaud et juste après. Harry prit les potions de guérison qu'Hermione versa dans sa gorge et alla se coucher en s'inquiétant au sujet de Snape et pensant au mangemort du nom d'Arran avec admiration.

Snape et Arran retournèrent dans la bibliothèque, veillant sur le sommeil d'Harry Potter alias Peter Pettigrew. Arran se sourit à lui-même en voyant le rat. Ce serait une punition adéquate pour tous ses crimes. Maintenant s'ils pouvaient punir quelques autres, cela ferait sa journée. Il était dans la prétention que Snape était l'un d'entre eux comme le rat et il avait voulu se débarrasser de Snape en même temps que Peter quand il avait entendu la nouvelle que Potter serait capturé à son anniversaire.

Mais en voyant le bras de Snape se lever, il pouvait voir les auras, un fait comme tant d'autres dont il s'était assuré que tout le monde ignore, il avait changé d'avis et l'avait utilisé comme appât. Snape avait presque jeté le sort de mort pour Potter et était disposé à devenir un esclave pour sauver le garçon. Cela avait résolu le problème pour Arran et il ne s'était chargé que de Peter en laissant Snape tranquille.

Ils atteignirent la bibliothèque et furent rapidement plongés dans de vieux tomes qui n'avaient aucune information. Ils travaillèrent toute la nuit et le jour sans se dire un mot. Dans la soirée, Voldemort entra avec tout le cercle intérieur de mangemorts. Il fulminait et avait l'air furieux.

« Arran, Severus ! Avez-vous vu le rat quelque part ici ? Il est absent depuis hier soir. »

« Vous voulez dire depuis que Potter a été amené, Maître ? » demanda innocemment Arran.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent et son visage montra une tension soudaine. Il se tourna et partit en direction des cachots en demandant à Arran et Snape de le suivre. Tous les mangemorts coururent presque derrière lui, anxieux qu'un Voldemort en colère soit de mauvais augure pour eux.

Ils allèrent tous dans les cachots et dans la cellule où « Harry Potter » demeurait. Il était endormi profondément, ignorant des changements en lui. Voldemort fit un geste de sa baguette et le ranima. Il se réveilla tout désorienté et se recroquevilla en voyant Voldemort se tenir là.

« Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui et qui êtes-vous ? Je suis tellement effrayé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Dit le rat très confus. Le visage de Voldemort s'assombrit. Il lança rapidement quatre sorts l'un après l'autre et trouva des traces de sort d'oubli, de magie noire et de polyjuice.

« Où est Harry Potter Wortmail ? » Demanda Voldemort, la fureur suintant de chaque pore de son corps.

« Je suis Harry Potter. Qui êtes-vous, pourquoi suis-je Harry Potter et qu'est-ce qu'un Wortmail ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Voldemort tremblait de rage et qu'Arran tremblait de rire retenu. Snape lui donna un coup de coude, se renfrognant et Arran resta silencieux avec un grand effort.

« Wortmail je vais te tuer. Dis-moi immédiatement comment tu as aidé le fichu gamin à s'échapper ? »

« Qui est Wortmail, qui est le fichu garçon, et pourquoi j'aiderais qui à s'échapper d'où, et qui êtes-vous ? »

C'était juste plus fort qu'Arran. Il lança simplement un sort de silence autour de lui et explosa de rire. C'était un moment à mettre dans une pensine, un souvenir pour faire fuir les détraqueurs pour toujours et il s'amusait.

« Doloris ! » La voix de Voldemort raisonna de colère et une seconde plus tard les cris de Wortmail faisaient presque trembler les murs des cachots. Voldemort cessa finalement le sort et lui posa la même question.

« Comment Harry Potter s'est échappé ? »

« Je suis Harry Pottter et je veuuux m'échapper. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me blessez-vous ? »

Snape fit bravement un pas en avant. « Maître je pense que nous devrions le laisser quelques temps et lui donner « la solution claire » avant de lui reposer la question. » Dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

Voldemort se retourna brusquement et était sur le point de lui jeter un sort quand ce que Snape avait dit fit son chemin. « Brasse-la de suite. Aidez-le Arran et Rhiannon. Nous le donnerons à l'idiot et verrons s'il se souvient. » Et jetant un sort sur le rat une nouvelle fois, Voldemort partit furieux qu'Harry Potter se soit encore une fois échappé.

Comment le garçon s'était échappé ? Etait-ce Wortmail ou un des autres ? Son esprit se tourna vers Snape mais il l'écarta puisqu'il avait été à la bibliothèque toute la journée avec Arran et le garçon était presque son bras droit. Bien il le découvrirait, et qui que ce soit supplierait de mourir quand il en aurait terminé.

OOOOOOOOOO

Il l'a mérité pensèrent Arran et Snape alors qu'ils entraient dans le laboratoire de potions pour préparer la _solution claire _qui était bien une potion de magie noire malgré son nom inoffensif. Rhiannon, Snape et Arran ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils préparèrent la potion et l'amenèrent à Voldemort.

Nagini était là et elle les renifla tous les deux avant de siffler à son maître. Les yeux de Snape et d'Arran se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde en parfaite compréhension alors qu'ils détournaient les yeux presque immédiatement et leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'immense serpent.

Apparemment Voldemort ne prenait aucun risque et vérifiait leurs identités à travers son familier. Voldemort leur demanda de le suivre et les autres allèrent tous dans les cachots. Wortmail était là, affamé et effrayé et dès qu'il vit Voldemort il se mit à pleurnicher et pleurer.

Voldemort renifla la potion et demanda à Snape de la donner à Wortmail. Snape versa la potion dans la gorge de Wortmail et il s'évanouit. Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent dangereusement alors qu'ils se posaient sur Snape, Arran et Rhiannon. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? Bois-la Severus. » Ordonna-t-il.

Snape n'hésita même pas, un fait que Voldemort remarqua et il fronça les sourcils car cela signifiait que la potion était correcte. Snape l'avala et chancela mais autrement il allait bien, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été obliviate de sa vie et que la potion ne l'avait pas blessé et il ne révéla rien.

Voldemort se renfrogna, se tourna vers le rat et le ranima. Wortmail le regarda et frissonna. « Qui suis-je ? C'est ce que vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Harry Potter et je suis si confus. »

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » Siffla-t-il dans leur direction mais Snape tout comme Arran gardèrent le silence car la réponse signifierait le sortilège de la mort par un seigneur des ténèbres fou de rage.

« Bien ? » Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils reculèrent tous et baissèrent les yeux tandis que Wortmail pleurnichait.

Malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait de réponses. Voldemort arpenta les cachots de long en large en donnant des coups de pied à Wortmail chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui. Puis il se tint là et sourit méchamment à tout le monde. « Je veux des réponses et des bonnes. Jusque là personne ne partira d'ici. Bella, » Appela-t-il et alors qu'elle venait, Voldemort leva sa manche et pressa la marque des ténèbres pour appeler le reste des mangemorts.

« Vous pouvez tous quitter les cachots, mais rappelez-vous aucun ne part tant que je n'ai pas mes réponses. **Maintenant partez.** » Le dernier mot fut crié et ils coururent tous précipitamment en sûreté.

Snape mena Arran directement à la section sur les potions et en quelques minutes attrapa un livre qui traitait des potions sur les serpents qui sont des familiers magiques. Il montra quelques potions à Arran et Arran les regarda et inclina la tête. Snape alla ensuite dans la section sur la magie noire et commença une lecture rapide tandis qu'Arran passait en revue ceux pour Voldemort et rapidement ils eurent un assortiment de livres.

Snape sortit quelques parchemins et copia les potions requises pour les familiers et renvoya le livre sur son étagère. Il étudia ensuite les livres de magie noire et commença à écrire les sorts et contre sorts.

Arran et Rhiannon se mirent à chercher des sorts qui pourraient rendre normal Wortmail et écrivirent un grand nombre de sorts. Les autres mangemorts s'étaient également rassemblés dans l'immense bibliothèque en petits groupes et cherchaient frénétiquement des potions, sorts, majoritairement de magie noire.  
Ensuite comme préréglés, ils partirent tous dans les divers laboratoires de potions des cachots. Ils avaient tous des parchemins et Snape, Arran et Rhiannon formèrent un groupe. Tous les autres les laissèrent tranquilles puisqu'ils étaient les personnes chargées en premier lieu d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde restait loin d'eux.

Arran conjura huit chaudrons et rapidement ils eurent de nombreuses potions bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Trois d'entre elles étaient pour Nagini et c'était sous la seule supervision de Snape qui travaillait dans un coin sombre. Arran avait arrangé les cinq autres chaudrons de telle manière que personne ne serait capable d'atteindre les trois autres. Snape finit une potion, conjura une fiole, la mit en bouteille et la glissa dans une de ses poches. Rhiannon prit immédiatement le relais en commençant une autre potion qui était pour Voldemort.

Quatre heures plus tard, Snape avait fini toutes les potions dont il avait besoin et le trio se relaxa. Ils travaillèrent silencieusement et avec efficacité et furent les premiers à finir leurs potions.

Snape, ne prenant aucun risque cette fois, fusilla Arran du regard et commença avec Arran une argumentation à haute voix au sujet de la dernière potion qu'ils accomplissaient pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Rhiannon les observait, leur fit un signe de tête et entra dans leur discussion sur une potion qui avait mal tourné et suggéra qu'ils retournent dans la bibliothèque pour davantage de recherches. Ils étaient plutôt bruyants et s'assurèrent que tout le monde soit au courant de leurs doutes au sujet de cette potion en particulier.

Presque tout le monde entendit leur discussion et Bellatrix suggéra un livre pour trouver la correcte potion qui lui valut le pire regard de Snape. « Je sais » Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Arran roula des yeux et sourit à Bellatrix qui lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle se retournait pour répondre à son mari qui lui posait une question.

Ils sortirent en argumentant toujours et une fois dehors Snape se tut tout comme Arran. Ils marchèrent vivement vers la bibliothèque et là Snape conjura un gros rat. Alors qu'Arran ouvrait la bouche du rat, Snape versa le contenu des trois potions dans le rat. Ensuite Snape le stupéfia et le tendit à Arran qui le tint éloigné de son corps. Snape le ranima et pointant sa baguette vers le rat commença à chanter dans la même langue qu'Arran auparavant. C'était l'ancien dialecte de leur province et Snape était l'un des rares sorciers qui le connaissait. Arran également, apparemment.

Le chant était long et il prit plus de trois minutes à Snape pour le finir. Pendant ce temps, Rhiannon surveillait leurs arrières pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus.

Snape finit et le rat brilla d'une couleur bleu avant de redevenir normal. Snape le posa avec précaution par terre et il courut en direction de la porte. Il serait sorti en une minute, mais Nagini, accompagnée de Voldemort, surgirent à l'intérieur. Les autres marchèrent avec nonchalance vers la porte, quand Nagini sentit le rat et ouvrant sa bouche, elle l'avala sans se rendre compte que le rat s'était docilement arrêté pour que le serpent le dévore.

« Bien, vous trois avez-vous fait quelque chose ? Personne ne semble en avoir la moindre idée. » Demanda froidement Voldemort, ses yeux brillant de fureur.

Ne montrant pas leur jubilation à voir le rat être avalé en entier, Snape répondit, « Oui maître. Avec une potion, la _resceptacula_ nous avons rencontré un léger problème et sommes venus ici vérifier. Nous avons sept autres potions juste ici. »

Voldemort fut légèrement calmé par cela et avec un, « Venez, nous testerons les sept maintenant, vous pourrez faire l'autre plus tard, » se dirigea directement vers les cachots avec les trois autres le suivant et ouvrit la porte. Wortmail gisait là pleurant et tremblant doucement. Il vit Voldemort et commença à pleurer fortement, « Je suis Harry Ppotter. Je suis Harry Potter. Je ne connais pas Wortmail. S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal. »

Voldemort ignora simplement ses dires. « Ouvre la bouche, autrement je te jette un sort. » Ce fut le seul encouragement nécessaire pour Wortmail et il ouvrit la bouche. Voldemort fit un signe de tête à Snape et Snape alla vers Wortmail, versa chaque potion dans sa gorge, après que Voldemort les ai naturellement senties.

Wortmail prit la dernière potion puis tomba en transe. Voldemort aurait pu s'arracher ses cheveux inexistants alors qu'il regardait Wortmail avec frustration. Il était désormais apparent que Wortmail l'avait trahi, oubliant le fait que Wortmail avait trahi les Potters pour lui en premier lieu ; et le misérable rat avait relâché Harry Potter, payant sa dette envers le garçon.

« Avada Kedavra. » Le pouvoir contenu dans le sort envoya Wortmail valser contre le mur et retomba mort même s'il était dans un état de stupeur. C'était le sort qu'il aurait dû jeter au garçon qui a survécu ; à la place il en était réduit à le jeter à son serviteur. S'il était humain il aurait pleuré. Mais en tant que Voldemort, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps déjà brisé et quitta la place en disant à Snape, « Débarrasse-toi de cela et sortez tous. » Et alla anéanti trouver son familier bien aimé pour se calmer.

Snape transforma le corps en une allumette, la brûla et bannit les cendres. Il marcha avec Arran et Rhiannon un peu plus profondément dans les cachots et lui demanda doucement, « Quand viens-tu ? Viens rapidement puisque je dois emmener Potter au quartier général de l'Ordre. »

« Je viens avec toi tout de suite. » Il leva sa main gauche et parla dans sa bague qu'il portait à son doigt du milieu.

« Viens Ria. Je te retrouve à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur dans la petite ruelle du Londres moldu, la première ruelle sur la droite. » Dit Arran et il s'éloigna avec Rhiannon.

Snape se tint devant son maître et lui demanda ses ordres. « Découvre comment le garçon s'est échappé et dis-le moi. Vas maintenant. »

Snape s'inclina et partit. Il marcha jusqu'aux barrières de transplanage et apparut directement dans la ruelle dont Arran lui avait parlé. Il attendit une demi-heure avant que quelques pops tout autour de lui se firent entendre et cinq personnes en robes noires l'entourèrent. Arran fit un pas en avant. « Amène-nous à lui. » Dit-il tranquillement.

Snape conjura une longue corde et la transforma en un portoloin et une seconde plus tard, six personnes disparurent. Ils réapparurent à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres au milieu d'un lieu sauvage.

Snape les intégra dans les barrières et traversa les barrières totalement épuisé et le montrant pour la première fois. Harry ouvrit la porte, courut vers lui et étreignit étroitement Snape sans se soucier des autres, « Severus comment vas-tu ? Merlin, j'étais tellement inquiet » Deux autres figures sortirent également en courant de la maison et s'arrêtèrent abruptement sur le pas de la porte en voyant d'autres personnes avec Snape, faisant Arran se renfrogner de rage en voyant que Potter avait été en contact avec deux autres personnes.

Ce fut là qu'Harry remarqua le mangemort pour la première fois et s'arrêta sous le choc.

« **Sirius ?** »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

_Coucou à tous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard (ne me flagellez pas) mais le mois de mars est vraiment de la folie. J'ai deux exposés à préparer et trois examens oraux ; sans oublier la préparation de mon mémoire. _

_Voici la suite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus en découvrant la vérité sur Sirius._

Harry sentit sa tête tourner alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme devant lui. Il s'agrippa à Snape dont les yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension et il traina presque Harry à l'intérieur. Harry trébuchait plus qu'il ne marchait alors qu'il trainait derrière Snape avec ses yeux fermement fixés sur le mangemort qui avait l'air légèrement déboussolé par la réaction d'Harry.

Il était juste comme Sirius ; avec ses cheveux qui tombaient juste comme ceux de Sirius, ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Sirius, il marchait de la même façon, lui ressemblait et Merlin ! Il haussait même ses sourcils comme Sirius. C'était Sirius ; Harry en était presque convaincu et il était sorti du voile ayant l'air vingt ans plus jeune, était devenu un mangemort, avait sauvé Harry et avait tué le rat.

Pauvre Harry ! Ses pensées contradictoires tournaient en rond dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente étourdi par leur intensité. Pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait-il pas contacté ? Mais Sirius était mort n'est-ce pas ? Harry l'avait vu tomber à travers le voile. Alors est-ce que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de le sauver du voile et allait-il l'utiliser pour blesser Harry ?

Si c'était cela pourquoi avoir sauvé Harry ? Parce qu'il _était _Sirius ? Mais s'il avait sauvé Harry parce qu'il était son filleul, alors pourquoi n'avoir pas contacté Harry pour lui dire qu'il était vivant ? N'avait-il pas réalisé comment Harry se sentirait ?

Les pensées d'Harry lui firent tourner la tête à cet instant alors qu'il lui semblait être dans une nouvelle dimension. Harry tremblait face à tellement d'émotions et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner ses yeux du mangemort. Le visage d'Harry avait une expression qui était une combinaison d'espoir, désespoir, excuse, agonie et trahison ; trahison que Sirius ne soit pas venu pour lui. Puis il fut confus ; ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être _Son _Sirius puisque _Son _Sirius serait venu le voir en premier.

Ils étaient tous assemblés à l'intérieur er Hermione et MacGonnagall avaient vu le mangemort et haleté, mettant leurs mains devant leurs bouches de pure surprise et choc. Ils étaient à l'étroit dans le cottage et Snape rétrécit les fauteuils et ils s'assirent tous sur le sol où MacGonnagall créa hâtivement un épais tapis.

Rapidement après qu'ils se soient assis, Harry chuchota au mangemort, « _Qui êtes-vous ? Juste qui êtes-vous ?_ » Harry tremblait sous le choc alors qu'il gardait ses yeux rivés sur le mangemort du nom d'Arran. Ce dernier le regardait directement dans les yeux, étonné et avec un léger froncement de sourcils face au comportement d'Harry. Harry se tourna soudainement avec colère. Snape le connaissait. « **Severus !** » Harry se déchira presque la gorge dans son désespoir de comprendre. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Par l'enfer qui **est-ce ?** » La magie d'Harry commença à se déchainer et le cottage tout entier se mit à trembler avec Harry.

« Harry calme-toi, j'ai dit CALME-TOI. » Snape posa ses mains sur le menton d'Harry et le tourna vers lui. Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés et il tremblait face à l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il y avait quatre personnes avec Arran et Harry ne les avait même pas encore vues.

« C'est Arran Lestrange Harry, le fils de Bellatrix. C'est sa cousine Rhiannon, la fille de Rabastan Lestrange. Il a vingt ans et elle a ton âge. »

Harry fixa le mangemort qui désormais comprenait le pourquoi de ses regards et lui souriait. Harry cependant ne lui renvoya pas son sourire alors qu'il continuait à le regarder. Il aurait pu être Sirius. Il ressemblait à Sirius juste avant Azkaban, la façon dont il avait été sur les photographies du mariage de ses parents. _Arran Lestrange ! Il était Arran Lestrange ! _**Pas Sirius Black. **Harry se calma doucement et en tremblant toujours prit clairement conscience pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le mangemort, que cet homme n'était pas Sirius.

La première sensation après cette prise de conscience fut une profonde déception. Un sentiment de découragement traversa Harry alors qu'il réalisait que cet homme n'était pas Sirius. Pendant cinq fabuleuses minutes, il avait espéré contre tout espoir et maintenant cet espoir était réduit en miettes. Harry déglutit difficilement alors qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air comme si ça ne le touchait pas et avait fait une erreur. Il échoua misérablement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ce jeune homme.

Cela prit quelques minutes à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et quand il le fit il rougit d'embarras à la façon dont il s'était comporté.

Arran avait les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux et Harry se vit de nouveau le regarder. C'était pour cela qua sa voix était si familière. C'était comme entendre Sirius. Comme il savait que Sirius était parti, son cerveau avait refusé d'accepter ou de reconnaitre cette voix. Il vit Arran le regarder, rougit et détourna les yeux. Il regarda les autres mais sans vraiment les reconnaître. Ils s'étaient rassemblés et Harry rougit une nouvelle fois en prenant conscience qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot devant tant de gens.

Cet homme était le fils du meurtrier de Sirius. Harry grimaça face à l'ironie de cela. Harry était partagé. D'un côté il voulait juste continuer à regarder le jeune homme parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à Sirius, comme son jumeau en fait mais de l'autre côté c'était un homme qu'Harry devrait détester par principe car c'était sa mère qui avait tué Sirius. Tout cela était vraiment très embrouillant pour Harry alors qu'il glissait un autre regard en direction du visage qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir.

Arran s'éclaircit la gorge dans le silence de l'étroit cottage, « Nous sommes venus ici pour te parler en détails de nombreuses choses. Tu connais Draco, Pansy et Blaise. C'est Ria ma cousine et nous suivons tous les deux des cours à domicile. Nous sommes tous contre Voldemort. » Alors que les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, Arran sourit, « Oui, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux dire son nom comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Nous voulons tous t'aider à condition que tu nous aides en retour. »

Harry jeta un regard désemparé à Snape, Hermione et MacGonnagall qui étaient tous silencieux et observaient le beau et jeune mangemort ressemblant à Sirius parlant de façon si désinvolte de s'opposer à Voldemort. Harry pour sa part essayait de digérer que c'était un mangemort et qu'il était ici pour parler affaires et exiger quelque chose d'eux pour les avoir aidés. Seulement il refusait de dépasser qu'il ressemblait juste à Sirius.

Il grimaça intérieurement et se réprimanda silencieusement. « Harry tu es aussi idiot qu'en troisième année quand tu refusais d'apprendre le charme du patronus parce que tu voulais entendre les voix de ta mère et de ton père. Juste comme eux, Sirius est…» Harry déglutit et tremblant frappa ses mains, « également… également mort. Ce n'est **pas **Sirius d'accord ? » Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, et repoussant toutes ses émotions et pensées à l'intérieur de lui, il regarda ses mains.

Une minute ou deux plus tard, Harry se redressa et leva les yeux vers les autres qui avaient accompagné Arran Lestrange. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et l'autre fille devait être celle qui l'avait mené hors des cachots et en sécurité ; quel était son nom, ah oui Rhiannon. Tous jusque là avaient été connus comme des Serpentards purs et durs, qui étaient cruels avec tout le monde à l'école et détestés par tous. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient là prêts à combattre et tuer leurs parents et s'opposer à Voldemort.

Harry les balaya du regard une nouvelle fois et son regard s'attarda sur Draco, qui le regardait fixement sans aucune animosité dans ses yeux gris. Toutefois un léger rougissement, qui pouvait être de l'embarras, de la honte ou quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas discerner, remplissait ses joues. Harry détourna les yeux et se tourna vers Arran qui était le porte-parole et leader de leur groupe. Il était également le plus vieux vu que tous les autres avaient l'âge d'Harry.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » Demanda Harry à Arran d'une voix basse et troublée, « Et comment je sais que tous ces, » Harry regarda une seconde les Serpentards qui étaient assis là tranquillement, « personnes avec vous sont contre Voldemort ? »

« Parce qu'ils feront un serment à cet effet et ils ne chercheront pas à se venger au cas où leurs parents seraient tués ou recevraient le baiser par ton camp. » Arran fit une pause pendant une seconde pour que cela soit intégré puis poursuivit, « Cela veut dire que nous sommes tous là sans que nos parents soient au courant et cela seul devrait te convaincre Potter. Mais nous te donnerons un serment général que nous sommes contre Voldemort et ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider à le vaincre lui et ses véritables mangemorts. En retour, nous voulons tous être protégés des poursuites et que nos capitaux, propriétés, et coffres nous soient restitués et que nous soyons autorisés à vivre nos vies en paix. »

Harry était éveillé à cet instant alors qu'il écoutait Arran lui parler comme s'**il était **le Ministre. Il le regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

« Et vous pensez que j'aurais ce type d'influence sur le Ministère de la magie ? Le Ministère de la Magie m'a traité d'idiot recherchant l'attention l'année dernière et les gens les ont crus. Vous voulez vous battre contre Voldemort, bien, mais vous voulez une garantie _de moi _que vous serez libres. Bien, je ne peux pas vous donner cela. Vous devriez approcher Dumbledore. Il est l'homme avec toutes les influences. » La voix d'Harry était pleine d'incrédulité.

Arran gesticula, également en colère, « Et tu es le garçon qui a survécu, » Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer férocement, Arran leva les mains, « les gens t'écoutent Potter. Tu es leur espoir et quand tu vaincras Voldemort ils baiseront le bout de tes robes, qu'elles soient de mangemorts ou non. Utilise un peu de cette influence pour nous aider. Nous ne demandons pas beaucoup tandis que nous allons nous battre pour toi comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. Tu me dois une dette de vie pour cela. Je pourrais en demander le remboursement tu sais.»

Arran était très déçu d'Harry et cela se voyait dans son discours amer. Draco et les autres s'étaient trompés au sujet de son courage, et sa fuite du Département des Mystères avait dû être un coup de veine. Arran soupira de frustration. Potter devait les aider, ils étaient les enfants des pires parmi les mangemorts et le Ministère ne leur laisserait aucune chance.

Et tout ce drame parce que Potter croyait que lui, Arran, était la copie de son parrain. Potter était faible et il était leur sauveur. Quelle blague !

Il soupira alors qu'il pensait au destin du monde sorcier qui dépendait de ce garçon, et soupira une nouvelle fois mais il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque lui et les autres dans cette pièce avaient besoin de Potter ; faible ou non. Il redressa ses épaules et était sur le point d'en appeler à la dette de vie pour faire en sorte que Potter les aide, seulement son respect pour le garçon s'effondrait, quand Potter se tourna pour chuchoter à Snape après avoir érigé un charme de silence autour d'eux.

Arran observa alors que Snape secouait la tête avec colère, tout comme MacGonnagall et Hermione. Potter apparemment n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Après cinq minutes de discussions tendues entre Potter d'un côté et les trois autres de l'autre, Snape écarta avec colère les mains suppliantes de Potter sur ses bras, fit un geste de sa baguette et une magnifique pensine atterrit dans ses mains.

Potter avait l'air malheureux alors que Snape lui tournait le dos avec colère. Mais annulant le sort de silence, Harry redressa ses épaules et se tourna vers eux, une expression très étrange sur son visage.

OOOOOOOOO

Harry fut pris au dépourvu qu'Arran, Malfoy et les autres lui demande de les sauver. Il rit face à l'ironie de tout cela puisqu'il allait devoir se battre pour vivre pour lui-même et en paix une fois qu'il serait parvenu à vaincre Voldemort ; et respirait toujours pour le faire. Snape ne voulait pas qu'Harry montre les souvenirs que lui et MacGonnagall avaient vus, mais Harry savait que c'était le seul moyen pour s'assurer qu'Arran ne fasse pas appel à la dette de vie. S'il le faisait, Harry ne pourrait pas s'y opposer et il ne pourrait pas non plus accomplir la dette.

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne peux pas vous aider et si vous trouvez une solution, bien, vous n'aurez pas à demander de l'aide. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, je le ferais. »

Maintenant Arran était déconcerté tout comme les autres Serpentards.

« Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie quelques jours après le fiasco du Département des Mystères en portant ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ai vu Ron Weasley, qui est mon ami comme a dû vous le dire Malfoy, recevoir une lettre de Fawkes qui est le familier du directeur. Lui et sa sœur Ginny Weasley étaient invités à une réunion de l'Ordre qui se tenait cette nuit et Hermione ici et moi ne devions pas le savoir. J'ai assisté à la réunion en secret après avoir passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque à rechercher des sorts pour cacher mon aura, odeur et contre l'œil magique de Maugrey. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses dans cette unique réunion pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui je combats non seulement les mangemorts mais aussi l'Ordre et le Ministère à cause de Dumbledore.

Ces trois là sont les seuls avec moi dans ce combat et je crains que ce soit un combat jusqu'à la fin tout comme celui contre Voldemort. Je veux que vous voyez tous un seul souvenir ; un de cette réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle j'ai assisté et je crains que cela m'ait exclu de toutes les réunions de l'Ordre pour toujours. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter. La seule chose que je veux de vous est un serment maintenant que vous ne révélerez jamais ceci à qui que ce soit sans mon consentement.»

Ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes et dirent « ainsi soit-il ». Harry compta toutes les baguettes à l'amusement d'Arran et plaça sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Harry retira un filament, le plaça dans la pensine et regarda fixement les autres. « Le souvenir que je vais vous montrer est un vrai. Je le jure sur ma magie. » Un filament doré de magie sortit de la baguette d'Harry, l'entoura puis entra en lui. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry commença le souvenir dans la pensine là où tous les membres réguliers de l'Ordre partaient.

Tout le monde observa avec stupéfaction alors que les souvenirs se déroulaient. Les visages d'Arran et des Serpentards s'assombrirent et les autres furent stupéfiés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Il y eut un silence de mort face aux implications de ce qu'Harry leur avait montré. Snape tendit lentement sa main, la plaça sur l'épaule d'Harry et la serra doucement pour s'excuser. Ce n'était pas nécessaire alors qu'Harry se tourna pour lui sourire, ses yeux ne montrant que le bonheur face à l'inquiétude que Snape avait exhibé pour sa sécurité.

Snape lui sourit à contrecœur puis se tourna vers Arran. « En voyant ce souvenir tu réalises combien c'est difficile pour Harry. C'est le cottage où je l'ai amené et où je suis censé le briser. Après certains événements, les quatre d'entre nous sommes réunis pour faire de notre mieux pour non seulement défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi Dumbledore, Maugrey et les Weasley frères et sœurs. Ne fais pas appel à la dette Arran, Harry ne sera pas capable de la réaliser. S'il te plait, » Finit-il doucement.

« Monsieur, est-ce seulement ces trois ou tous les Weasley sont impliqués ? » Demanda Draco, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry.

« Seulement ces trois là sont impliqués Draco, aussi loin que nous le sachions. » Snape lui fit un signe de tête.

« Quelle est ta véritable aura ? L'as-tu vu et libéré ta magie et dons ? Je peux simplement en voir une, cependant elle indique qu'elle a été changée. » Demanda Arran

Harry hésita et regarda Snape pour des conseils. « Son aura est de couleur pur argent, un argent brillant, avec de puissantes lignes vertes et dorées le traversant, et un point noir minuscule où se trouve sa cicatrice. Les lignes vertes sont minces tandis que celles dorées sont larges et vibrantes. Oui, sa magie a été libérée et ses dons relâchés.»

Il y eut des halètements après que Snape ait dit cela et Harry le regarda la bouche ouverte face à la description presque fleurie de son aura. Arran était très impressionné. Il regarda Harry, vit son expression et sourit.

« Et ses dons ? Je demande cela pour une raison Severus et tu sais que désormais aucun de nous ne peut le trahir. » Lui demanda attentivement Arran.

« Magie du sang, Magie noire, Runes, Animagus, Potions, Création de sorts, Magie élémentaire, Magie sans baguette et vision des auras. » Lui dit doucement Snape en observant attentivement son expression.

Arran fut stupéfait pendant une seconde et il y eut de nouveau des halètements alors que Snape récitait tous les dons d'Harry. Puis Arran parla vivement.

« D'accord, j'ai tout cela sauf la magie élémentaire et en connais un rayon sur la magie noire. Ria a les Runes, la Magie noire, les Charmes, les Potions et la création de sorts. Mon aura est verte avec d'épaisses lignes vertes et des grands points dorés. J'ai soumis l'or et l'argent pour ne montrer que le vert. L'aura de Draco est verte rose avec de nombreux gros points argentés et il a Magie sans baguette, Potions, Magie noire, Runes et Magie du sang. Blaise a également une aura rose et verte et ses dons sont Potions, Charmes, Arithmancie, et la Magie noire. Pansy a une aura verte avec des points roses et ses dons sont les Arts sombres, Métamorphose, Runes et Potions.

Si nous tous plus Potter plus vous trois qui sont aussi bons qu'eux ne pouvons pas nous mettre ensemble et les battre, alors je pense que nous méritions de perdre et de finalement mourir. Je vote que nous bottions les fesses à ces imbéciles qui osent penser qu'ils peuvent prendre les décisions pour le reste du monde et vote également que nous leur montrions une chose ou deux. En fait je vote que nous leur montrions de grandes et nombreuses choses. »

Ils crièrent tous leurs accord et Arran continua, « Nous nous chargeons de vieille face de serpent d'abord et, » ses yeux et son visage devinrent très amers et pincés, « ses mangemorts loyaux : les Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy ; sa femme n'est pas un mangemort et je pense qu'on devra lui donner le choix plus tard, Avery, McNair, Ameyctus, Alecto, Rockwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass et Bulstrode ; ensuite nous irons après Dumbledore, Maugrey et les Weasleys. »

« Tu as oublié Wortmail et tu parles de tuer vos gens là. » Lui dit Harry avec hésitation alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux autres et à Arran, qui parlait de tuer leurs parents. Il parlait juste comme Sirius l'aurait fait, lui dit son esprit et Harry ravala immédiatement cette pensée.

« De quels gens parles-tu Potter ? » Lui demanda Draco Malfoy avec la même animosité qu'Arran avait montré uniquement quelques instants plus tôt et avant qu'Arran ait pu répliquer. « Quels sont ces gens qui vous disent que tuer quelqu'un comme Granger ou ta mère est la bonne façon de vivre et que c'est la mesure à prendre pour faire de notre monde un monde meilleur. Quelle pureté du sang penses-tu que nous aurons avec cet état d'esprit aussi étriqué ? »

Blaise prit le relais là où Draco s'était arrêté, incapable de continuer, « As-tu la moindre idée de comment nous vivons Potter ? Draco doit appeler Granger et les autres nés de moldus sang de bourbe aussi souvent et aussi fort que possible et nous devons tous, pas que les Serpentards détrompe-toi mais tous les enfants de mangemort, devons insulter et être agressifs envers tout le monde. C'est une démonstration de pouvoir, on nous l'a appris. Le pouvoir que nous montrons si nous en montrons un est discutable mais tu es là. »

Draco le fixa, son visage rouge et ses yeux brillant de rage. « Potter, j'aime Serpentard, n'en doute pas. Je, et je parle pour nous tous, ne choisirais jamais aucune autre maison. Mais aujourd'hui à cause de cette créature de sang-mêlé qui se fait appeler le descendant du grand Serpentard, la maison entière est tombée en disgrâce. Serpentard était la maison pour l'ambition, l'accomplissement et la bonne stature, oui Potter c'est vrai la bonne stature.

Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des esclaves, esclaves non seulement de Voldemort mais aussi de nos familles qui attendent de nous qu'on meurt pour rien. Donner nos vies pour une cause est une chose, mais mourir parce que nous sommes contrôlés par un homme fou qui nous supporte juste, balancer nos vies après avoir tués autant de moldus et de nés de moldus n'est juste pas top. Nos familles sont tellement avides du pouvoir qu'elles recevront quand Voldemort gagnera, qu'elles sont aveugles aux atrocités qu'elles commettent au nom de la purification et du nettoyage du monde sorcier. »

Draco Malfoy tremblait de fureur réprimée et d'impuissance face à sa situation qui avait l'air pathétique pour Harry ; qui voyait les visages fiers qui d'habitude regardaient tout le monde avec dédain à Poudlard désormais anxieux et en colère contre tout.

« Potter tu dois nous aider. Nous n'avons jamais fait confiance l'idiot de directeur qui est principalement responsable de l'état de la maison de Serpentard. Il a divisé les maisons et créé un fossé presque incontrôlable au sein de l'école qui n'était pas là avant qu'il n'arrive comme professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de nous et si notre directeur de maison le professeur Snape n'était pas si protecteur, beaucoup d'entre nous n'auraient pas survécu à l'environnement hostile qui existe à la fois chez nous et à l'école. » Pansy Parkinson regardait par terre tandis qu'elle parlait d'une voix basse mais intense.

« Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra pour t'aider Potter, et si nous mourrons dans le processus, nous aurons donné nos vies pour quelque chose en quoi nous croyions. Nous serons morts dans une guerre dans laquelle nous nous battons pour nous mais aussi nos futurs enfants; simplement comme vous quatre vous battez maintenant. Ne dis pas non. » Blaise Zabini pria Harry et ils inclinèrent tous la tête. Le silence tomba ensuite sur la pièce.

« Wortmail est mort Potter » Dit doucement Arran en brisant le silence. Harry leva brusquement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape pour confirmation. Alors que celui-ci hochait la tête, Harry sourit d'un bonheur qui lui sembla d'une certaine façon perturbante.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était convaincu que Wortmail avait remboursé sa dette de vie envers toi. Pauvre, pauvre Wortmail, je crains qu'il ne soit mort sans savoir qui il était et pourquoi il était tué. » Dit vicieusement Snape en souriant. Il dit à Harry et aux autres ce qui s'était passé avec le rat.

Harry se sentait à la fois horrifié par la manière dont Pettigrew avait été tué et heureux que l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents et envoyé Sirius à Azkaban pendant treize ans n'existe plus. « C'était cruel de votre part à vous deux. »

Arran et Snape sourirent à l'innocence d'Harry, que Snape trouvait étonnante. Avec tout ce qu'Harry avait souffert, il ne devrait plus avoir aucune innocence, être devenu extrêmement vengeur et se tourner vers le côté sombre. Ce garçon était comme une bouffée de fraîcheur.

« Cruel de leur part ? Harry, le rat a trahi tes parents et était responsable de l'emprisonnement de Sirius pendant treize ans. Bon débarras selon moi. » MacGonnagall était très heureuse. Harry était d'accord avec elle sur ce point et ils s'abstinrent de parler davantage de Peter Pettigrew.

« Je pense que nous devons les descendre un par un, » Dit pensivement Arran alors qu'il pensait aux mangemorts, « Pettigrew était facile à aborder parce que nous l'avons pris seul. Que dites-vous les gars ? Potter, toi, Draco, Snape et moi allons nous occuper de cela pendant que Ria, Pansy et si ça ne vous gêne pas Mlle Granger, vous ferez des recherches, vous nous aiderez et viendrez avec nous quand nous aurons besoin de plus de monde pour une chasse. C'est ce que nous ferons, les chasser un par un et les laisser avec le Ministère, nous assurant qu'ils ne soient bons à rien après qu'on les ait eus. »

Arran regarda ceux autour de lui en finissant et vit ce qu'ils pensaient. MacGonnagall, Hermione et Snape avaient l'air satisfaits et il savait que Draco, Pansy et Ria étaient d'accord, mais il ne pouvait pas discerner l'expression de Potter mais il hocha lentement la tête.

« Que ferons-nous une fois que les cours reprendront ? » Demanda Harry.

« Nous ferons profil bas puisque nous aurons besoin de temps pour préparer nos actions pendant les vacances. » Répliqua promptement Arran.

« Donc tu dis que nous divisons les attaques en trois temps. Maintenant, Noel et Pacques, » Lui dit pensivement Harry.

Arran fit un signe de tête alors que Draco répondait, « Potter, ce que nous devons faire est nous charger des mangemorts les pires, comme Avery, Rockwood, Mulciber, McNair puisqu'ils sont au Ministère ; les Lestranges, mon père, Alecto et Ameyctus qui tuent pour s'amuser. C'est le noyau dur à part pour Ria, Arran et moi qui sommes considérés les plus fidèles parmi les jeunes générations. Le second groupe ou le second cercle est composé de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Bulstrode et Davies. Oui, Potter toute la famille est avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme les familles de Terry Boot, Flint, la mère de Zabini et celle d'Egdecombe et tous leurs enfants. »

Snape hocha la tête et parla doucement aux autres.

« Nous devons être très prudents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beau être un maniaque cinglé et une face de serpent mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il est l'un des plus brillants sorciers et l'un des plus intelligents. Une erreur lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille et quand il commence réellement à réfléchir il arrive aux bonnes conclusions la plupart du temps. Même aujourd'hui il avait raison en pensant que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec l'évasion d'Harry. Nous devons en premier faire tomber les mangemorts du premier cercle et cela minera considérablement sa force. Il sera ensuite forcé de faire deux choses. L'une dépendra de nous, Arran, Draco, Ria et moi et l'autre sera qu'il sera forcé d'utiliser les mangemorts les moins expérimentés de son deuxième cercle en qui il n'a pas autant confiance. Puisque ce ne sont pas des mangemorts de la trempe des Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy ou des autres, le Seigneur des ténèbres sera vraiment à court d'hommes sur lesquels il se repose vraiment. Et je ne sais pas si tu le sais Arran, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres a créé des horcruxes comme dans plusieurs. Harry en a détruit un et Regulus en a détruit un autre. C'est pourquoi il a été tué. Il a été vu quand il a été dans les grottes avec Kreattur pour obtenir l'horcruxe. »

Snape était perdu dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il regardait droit devant, ses yeux revoyant la scène presque quinze ans auparavant. MacGonnagall regarda Snape bouche bée, il ne lui avait pas dit cela. Il la regarda avant d'ajouter, « Oui Minerva, c'était moi qui suis allé avec Regulus pour amener le médaillon des grottes près de la mer. Je me tenais dans un lieu pour surveiller ses arrières et alors qu'il entrait, un autre mangemort l'a vu de loin et est allé le reporter au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jour où il a été tué a été le jour où je me suis tourné vers Dumbledore. Je devais venger sa mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Finit Snape en baissant les yeux alors qu'Arran le regardait fixement avec une étrange expression sur son visage.

Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Oui je savais au sujet des horcruxes, nous le savions tous, mais j'ignorais que deux avaient été détruits. » Dit tranquillement Arran.

Snape leva les yeux. « Donnez votre serment à Harry et ensuite je l'emmène à l'Ordre. J'essaierais de le ramener ici, mais si je ne peux pas nous commencerons à partir de Noel. Et nous devons également nous méfier de Dumbledore. Rappelez-vous de cela. » Avertit-il Arran et les autres.

Arran acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis leva sa baguette et parla solennellement, « Moi Arran Lestrange, » et d'un seul homme Draco, Pansy, Ria et Blaise levèrent leurs baguettes et dirent leurs noms, puis Arran continua, « jure sur ma magie d'aider Harry Potter dans son combat contre Voldemort, Dumbledore, et si le Ministère travaille contre lui alors également contre le Ministère. Ainsi soit-il. »

Les autres firent écho à ces mots et ensuite Arran, Draco et les autres se levèrent pour partir. Arran tendit un anneau argenté plat à Snape et lui dit d'entrer en contact avec lui en disant ou pensant les mots 'Regulus et Sirius sont frères'

Snape se renfrogna à la pensée de devoir dire le nom de Sirius, plutôt le pensa mais alors qu'Harry lui donna un coup de coude, il laissa tomber et ne dit pas un mot de plus.

Arran sourit à cela et ensuite ils partirent tous. Draco et Pansy regardèrent maladroitement Harry et Hermione pensant une seconde, « Si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant le début des cours, souvenez-vous que je continuerais à être méchant, encore plus méchant comme tous ceux qui ont pris la marque et c'est presque toute la sixième année. Surveillez vos arrières car je ne pourrais pas vous aider ouvertement. » Lui dit Draco en regardant ailleurs.

Harry ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que Draco le regarde en fronçant les sourcils qu'Harry ne lui ai pas répondu ; quand Harry tendit sa main et sourit. Draco se souvint d'il y a cinq ans avec une clarté surprenante.

Harry ne laissa pas tomber sa main, ni ne dit un mot. Il se tint simplement là avec sa main tendue. Draco la prit lentement et la serra quand Harry l'attira plus près et l'étreignit brièvement. Draco était choqué et avant qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit, Harry lui parla doucement.

« Je sais que tu n'auras jamais aucune considération pour une autre maison que Serpentard Malfoy, mais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui avec Parkinson et Zabini vous fait également appartenir à Gryffondor. Tu as dit que je ne devrais pas me mélanger avec le mauvais camp à cette époque et j'ai mal choisi, mais si tu acceptes maintenant, Hermione et moi serions fiers d'être tes amis. » Il finit en regardant droit dans les yeux Malfoy tout du long et Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha et il fut envahi par tellement d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait en comprendre aucune. Il hocha juste la tête tout comme Pansy et Blaise, et souriant véritablement Arran les mena hors du cottage.

Harry s'écroula après leur départ avec déjà le fardeau supplémentaire de veiller sur ces personnes. Snape était encore plus épuisé. Hermione s'activa autour d'eux pour apporter le diner et de nombreuses potions nutritives et de pepper up ainsi que des potions de vigilance puisque Snape aurait besoin de tous ses esprits.

Elle demanda également à Harry de prendre la potion de vigilance et une dose de pepper up. Après avoir préparé ce qu'ils allaient dire, ils vérifièrent leurs auras, enlèvent les odeurs sur eux et prirent le portoloin pour Pré au Lard.

Snape avait envoyé un mot uniquement à Albus et ils allaient à Poudlard avec Harry pour le rencontrer. Snape et Harry atterrirent à Pré au Lard et marchèrent rapidement en direction de Poudlard pour rencontrer Albus Dumbledore.

Harry était encore en train de penser à Arran et sa ressemblance avec Sirius et soupira alors qu'il suivait le pas rapide de Snape pour rencontrer l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie autant que Voldemort l'avait fait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas dormi depuis le jour où Harry avait disparu et il arpentait actuellement le plancher de son magnifique bureau. Fawkes était sur son perchoir, regardait son maître et chantait doucement pour diminuer l'agitation dans sa poitrine. Il pensait à Harry puisqu'Harry était très important dans _sa _lutte contre le mal.

Dumbledore savait que c'était son combat et son combat seul. Il était né très puissant ; son aura n'était pas une indication de son réel niveau de pouvoir. Pourquoi son pouvoir et son aura ne correspondaient pas il n'en savait rien, mais il avait été et était très brillant dans presque chaque branche de la magie.

Il était devenu un maître en Magie noire, Magie du sang, Occlumencie, Légilimencie, Métamorphose, et tant d'autres branches obscures de la magie. Il était hautement intuitif et était béni d'un cœur pur et d'une âme brave. Il refusait de reconnaitre que certains le qualifiaient de dominateur et de manipulateur.

Cette âme avait avec dynamisme détruit Grindelwald et avait sauvé le monde sorcier à l'un des temps les plus turbulents que le monde sorcier avait affronté. Il avait toutes les accolades qu'il pourrait vouloir, le respect qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait inspirer et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et voudrait.

Mais à ce moment là, il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait déjà commis une grave erreur, une erreur qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et il aurait la chance d'avoir une longue vie pendant laquelle se repentir.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle avait déjà commencé sa carrière dans le mal. Dumbledore avait eu l'opportunité de s'occuper de lui quand il l'avait rencontré comme le professeur étant allé le chercher à l'orphelinat du garçon bien avant la guerre avec Grindelwald, pour l'introduire au fait qu'il était un sorcier et qu'à partir de maintenant il serait scolarisé à Poudlard pour poursuivre son éducation.

Il avait été perturbé par le statut mental et sa méchanceté déjà à cet âge, quand l'innocence était considérée comme allant de soi. Il l'avait ignoré à ce moment là à cause de la pression et de l'inquiétude face à la montée en puissance de Grindelwald et la mère de toutes les guerres qui allait secouer le monde sorcier.

Oh, il avait gardé un œil sur le garçon mais n'avait pas pris la peine de le déchiffrer et voir ce qui l'avait motivé, ce qui avait chatouillé la colère et la frustration qui brûlaient déjà en lui à onze ans ; une colère face à la manière dont il avait été abandonné et qui l'avait fait tuer à quinze et créer son premier horcruxe à seize. Seulement il ne l'avait pas su à l'époque puisqu'il s'était tenu éloigné de l'école pendant de longues périodes de temps en participant à la guerre pour chasser et tuer Grindelwald.

Après que Riddle ait quitté l'école, il était parti en Albanie et avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Albus, combattant sa propre guerre avec Grindelwald, avait totalement oublié le jeune garçon qui reviendrait comme homme, prenant d'assaut du monde sorcier et l'étouffant jusqu'à sa mort.

Après la mort de Grindelwald, les conséquences avaient été effrayantes et cela avait pris de nombreuses années pour reconstruire ce qu'il avait détruit. Dumbledore soupira, pas longtemps après qu'il ait dépensé tellement d'efforts à tout reconstruire qu'il semblait que tout allait s'effondrer.

Et cette fois il prendrait bien plus que de l'argent et de la magie pour regagner la confiance des gens et plus important de la population qui diminuait de jour en jour. Ils étaient déjà si peu et il semblait qu'à la fin de cette guerre, il ne resterait pas beaucoup d'entre eux. Les moldus n'auraient pas besoin de recourir à brûler des sorciers puisqu'il en resterait très peu à brûler.

Après Grindelwald, la tâche de reconstruire complètement le monde sorcier était tombé entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il n'avait même pas fini quand Voldemort était apparu. Dumbledore avait essayé de le tuer en le chassant et en le combattant ; mais il avait évité Dumbledore en lui échappant tellement de fois quand il aurait dû mourir, uniquement pour revenir encore et encore, que Dumbledore avait suspecté qu'il y avait peut-être une prophétie qui l'avait maintenu en vie. Ce fut le cas et ce ne fut pas mis en lumière avant de nombreuses années. Mais Dumbledore l'avait entendue et ensuite avait observé attentivement la potentielle famille concernée. Ca avait été les Potters. Dumbledore avait été au début ravi car c'était une famille de la Lumière avec aucune connexion ou liens avec les ténèbres.

A la naissance d'Harry et Neville, Dumbledore avait rendu visite aux deux familles et vérifié leurs auras. Il avait découvert avec satisfaction que l'enfant qui avait l'aura la plus forte était celui qui était né le dernier jour du septième mois.

Il avait même pris un peu de leur sang sans le consentement de leurs parents ; ne se préoccupant pas qu'il faisait quelque chose que les parents respectifs des enfants n'auraient pas apprécié. En fait ils l'auraient menacé de terribles conséquences s'ils avaient su ; vainqueur de Grindelwald ou non. Il avait testé leurs sangs pour les dons et Harry avait d'impressionnants dons qui l'aideraient dans son combat contre le mal qui menaçait leur monde.

Son monde s'était écroulé quand Harry était parvenu à vaincre Voldemort à quinze mois. Dumbledore avait au début été enthousiaste et s'était précipité à Godric Hollows. Le bâtiment était stable au rez-de-chaussée tandis que beaucoup de fumée sortait du premier étage et le premier signe de destruction était qu'il pouvait non seulement se rappeler de la maison mais également la voir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les Potters et Dumbledore avait craint qu'ils aient perdu la guerre contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore avait en premier lancé des barrières anti moldus tout autour de la propriété et accompagné de Maugrey, qui était le seul à l'avoir accompagné, avaient fait un bon travail en effaçant la mémoire de tous ceux dans les parages.

Laissant Maugrey s'occuper des moldus, Dumbledore était entré à l'intérieur et était presque tombé au-dessus du corps de James. Il l'avait enjambé et avait couru en montant les escaliers vers la pièce où la fumée émanait.

Lily Potter gisait sur son côté ; ses bras écartés, un air de plaidoirie sur son visage. Les larmes n'avaient pas encore séchées et un bébé se tenait à ses robes en suçant son pouce. Il avait les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'ait jamais vus et babilla à Dumbledore, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Dumbledore s'était penché pour examiner Lily, mais elle était évidemment morte. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry et il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry en murmurant « legilimens ».

Il avait tout de suite su que Peter était le gardien du secret et qu'il avait demandé Lily comme récompense. Voldemort lui avait donné deux chances de s'écarter et quand elle n'avait pas bougé, l'avait tuée. Il s'était tourné vers Harry et avait jeté le sortilège de mort, quand le petit Harry, guidé par une ancienne magie que Lily avait invoqué en ne prenant pas sa baguette pour se battre mais avait volontairement donné sa vie pour sauver Harry, avait émis un filament doré de magie pure qui avait fait rebondir le sortilège de mort sur Voldemort.

Peter avait pris la baguette de Voldemort et avait disparu.

Il avait vu la quantité de puissance brute qui était sortie d'Harry et il prit ensuite conscience d'Harry tenant sa mère et la secouant. Il avait soulevé le garçon et l'avait regardé avec sa vision des auras. Ce fut là que Dumbledore le lâcha presque, reculant d'horreur alors qu'il regardait la profonde cicatrice qui reflétait la pire des magies existantes et était sûrement un lien mental avec Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Maugrey était derrière lui, lévitant James Potter, puisque ses yeux étaient rivés sur la cicatrice et l'aura d'Harry qui était totalement noire et émettait des fumées.

Maugrey était partisan de le tuer tout de suite mais Dumbledore l'avait arrêté, sachant que l'aura était le résultat du sortilège de mort qui avait touché le garçon mais échoué à réaliser sa tâche. Mais le fait qu'Harry avait pris un sortilège de mort en pleine tête et qu'il avait rebondi à l'envoyeur, le rendait spécial ; et c'était pourquoi Dumbledore n'aimait pas cela puisqu'Harry pourrait devenir beaucoup trop puissant. Et qu'à cause du lien avec Voldemort à travers la cicatrice en sang sur son front, il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir pour faire le mal.

Bien qu'il soit tenté d'être d'accord avec Maugrey, il se retint lui-même ainsi que Maugrey à cause d'un facteur important. Harry avait été marqué par Voldemort et avait réalisé une partie de la prophétie. Maintenant s'il pouvait arriver à manipuler Harry pour qu'il l'écoute toujours et devienne son homme quoi qu'il arrive, alors Harry pourrait se charger de Voldemort le moment venu et ensuite lui, Albus Dumbledore, se chargerait d'Harry puisqu'Harry serait toujours un danger pour lui et pour le monde sorcier.

Il commença à planifier et Albus Dumbledore était un maître en planification. Il justifia dans son esprit et à Maugrey l'importance de garder en vie Harry Potter et étroitement sous sa coupe. Le monde sorcier avait eu un sursis et Dumbledore s'occuperait de lui une nouvelle fois et aiderait son monde à guérir. Harry serait utilisé de la bonne manière pour détruire Voldemort et ensuite lui aussi ferait son adieu au monde sorcier ; permettant à Dumbledore de le guérir et de l'enrichir encore une fois.

Il n'était pas un homme maléfique comme Voldemort mais il avait porté les responsabilités du monde sorcier sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps, et sa nature dominatrice et son refus de voir tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, l'avaient fait commettre des erreurs qu'il n'admettrait jamais, mais des erreurs qui coûtaient chères.

Ses manipulations pour son idée d'un meilleur monde appelaient des sacrifices qu'il avait faits plutôt joyeusement car ces sacrifices ne devaient pas être faits par lui. Cela l'avait rendu d'une certaine façon aussi maléfique que celui qu'il combattait. Il se justifiait toujours les choses à lui-même par le fait que toutes ses actions étaient nécessaires pour le bien du monde sorcier.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait commis des erreurs ni n'avait pris conscience qu'il traitait les gens comme des pions. Il n'avait également pas réalisé qu'après la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, il avait terni la maison de Serpentard puisqu'il n'avait jamais aimé cette maison et de ce fait était devenu responsable de tourner tant d'entre eux vers Voldemort et en retour rendant les choses plus difficiles pour la Lumière.

Maintenant Dumbledore avait entre ses mains le destin d'Harry et il prit en mains sa vie à partir de cet instant. Il réfléchit très attentivement et décida que c'était pour le mieux que Sirius soit emprisonné. Sirius permettrait à Harry de se développer avec un peu trop de libertés et de devenir un garçon normal. Dumbledore ne voulait pas cela puisqu'alors Harry ne lui obéirait plus et ne serait plus son pion dans la guerre.

Donc il avait permis que Sirius soit emprisonné et avait placé Harry avec les moldus, refusant les requêtes de Minerva pour en obtenir la garde. Il avait placé Harry avec les Dursley et avait placé un charme sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas affectueux envers le garçon orphelin.

Toutefois il avait eu quelques failles dans ses plans. Spécialement quand Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban et que Voldemort était revenu à la vie avec le sang d'Harry. Mais aussi quand les détraqueurs avaient presque aspiré l'âme en troisième et cinquième année, ou l'incident avec le basilic en deuxième année. Toutefois Dumbledore n'avait pas été bouleversé par tout cela puisqu'il était toujours aux commandes et s'était occupé de cela admirablement. Donner Harry à Snape qui avait presque brisé le garçon était un autre coup de maître.

Tout, jusque là allait conformément au plan et Sirius qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban était également tombé, enlevant le dernier des obstacles dont Albus craignait pourrait éloigner Harry de lui.

Désormais, pensa Dumbledore alors qu'il arpentait avec agitation son bureau, Voldemort l'avait et Albus priait pour que Snape sauve le garçon ; même au prix de s'exposer comme espion. Autrement, tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir aurait été vain.

A ce moment, les alarmes l'avertirent de l'entrée de deux personnes. Albus relâcha un lourd soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Snape et Harry alors qu'ils traversaient les barrières. Il attendit, tendu, qu'ils fassent leur apparition.

Snape, ayant l'air très fatigué et renfrogné et Harry ayant l'air quasi normal entrèrent dans la pièce. Dumbledore utilisa sa vision des auras et lâcha presque un soupir de soulagement. L'aura d'Harry était la même. Voldemort n'avait pas essayé de l'altérer.

« Severus ! » S'exclama Dumbledore, inquiétude et soulagement dans sa voix, « Harry, mon garçon, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien Monsieur » Marmonna Harry en le regardant puis ensuite baissa les yeux.

« Asseyez-vous. Severus, enfant que s'est-il passé ? J'ai été tellement inquiet. » Albus leur demanda de s'asseoir et il y eut des tasses de thé chaud provenant des cuisines. Snape alla droit au but.

« Albus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait Potter et avait décidé de le tuer sur le champ, sans cris ni discours. Mais au dernier moment, quand j'étais sur le point d'appeler Potter à moi et d'utiliser le portoloin, le fils de Bellatrix a dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous devrions cesser le lien avant de tuer Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a acquiescé et m'a demandé de faire une potion pour lui.

C'était une bénédiction Albus puisque j'ai ensuite appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait également placé des barrières contre les portoloins et si j'avais appelé Potter, notre sort à tous les deux aurait été pire que la mort. »

Snape fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de son thé chaud et Albus inclina la tête avec inquiétude, frissonnant intérieurement face à l'évasion serrée d'Harry et Snape. Snape lui était inestimable car il était le seul mangemort en périphérie du cercle intérieur et cela aurait été un double désastre.

« Ensuite il a demandé au rat d'emmener Potter dans les cachots et je me suis mis au travail. La nuit quand je fus sûr que tout le monde était endormi, et j'étais supposé rechercher une potion pour briser le lien mental, je me suis mis en quête de Pettigrew. Il était dans la bibliothèque comme beaucoup d'autres mangemorts en train de faire des recherches sur des potions. Je l'ai assommé, rendu dans sa forme de rat, l'ai emmené dans la cellule de Potter et l'ai forcé à avaler la potion de polynectar avec les cheveux de Potter. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'anticipation alors que Snape continuait froidement, « le moment où il a pris j'ai jeté le sort permanent en utilisant le sang et aussi en effaçant sa mémoire, lui disant qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il ne saurait rien d'autre. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, c'était une chance qu'Harry n'ait pas été torturé, « J'ai emmené Potter à travers les cachots et hors des barrières et lui ai dit d'activer le portoloin qu'il avait déjà pour le cottage. Ensuite j'ai fait demi-tour et suis resté jusqu'à ce que Pettigrew soit découvert. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux et a cru que Pettigrew avait honoré la dette dont Potter avait habilement demandé le remboursement et se réprimanda pour avoir envoyé Pettigrew avec Potter.

Il a tué Pettigrew aujourd'hui et nous a tous congédiés. Je suis allé au cottage et ai amené Potter ici. Maintenant je souhaite partir. Vous avez Potter, laissez-moi passer le reste de mes vacances en paix. Vous devez m'excuser Albus, je suis très fatigué et n'ai pas dormi depuis que Potter est devenu un invité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et se tourna avec espoir vers Dumbledore, « Monsieur, puis-je aller au Terrier pour le reste des vacances ? »

Dumbledore vit le regard furieux et rit sous cape à lui-même, souriant doucement à Harry, « Harry, tes leçons avec Severus sont d'autant plus importantes à la lumière de récents événements et tu dois les poursuivre. Severus, vous pouvez emmener Harry avec vous et reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêté et cette fois je ne vous dérangerais pas jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Je suis ravi que vous et Harry nous soient revenus sains et saufs. Moi aussi je n'ai pas dormi depuis qu'Harry a été kidnappé et maintenant je pense que nous devrions tous nous précipiter dans nos lits pour un repos bien mérité. Severus, vous pouvez dire à Voldemort qu'Harry est dans un endroit incartable et non au quartier général. Il pensera que j'ai transporté Harry au loin et ne nous embêtera plus pour le reste des vacances.»

Dumbledore ignora l'air renfrogné d'Harry et le regard de Snape et se leva, indiquant que la réunion était terminée, « J'en informerais l'Ordre demain et s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre je vous enverrais un patronus Severus. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit alors qu'ils partaient en se renfrognant, laissant un Dumbledore soulagé à son sommeil si nécessaire.

Snape et Harry marchèrent en silence vers les portes et franchissant les limites, utilisèrent un portoloin pour rentrer au cottage, où MacGonnagall et Hermione les attendaient avec impatience. Snape était trop fatigué pour parler et il laissa Harry tout leur expliquer alors qu'il allait se coucher. Harry leur expliqua à toutes les deux tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ensuite ils allèrent tous se coucher en se sentant tous soulagés.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tard pour trouver une note planant au-dessus de lui. Elle était de Snape qui avait écrit qu'il allait rencontrer Voldemort pour lui rapporter ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit de dire.

Harry se réveilla, alla préparer le petit déjeuner et commença ses études juste au moment où MacGonnagall et Hermione arrivèrent par le feu. Rapidement ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs devoirs en essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de l'absence de Snape.

Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner quand Snape arriva, suivi d'Arran, Rhiannon, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient tous l'air très fatigués et Snape et Draco tremblaient légèrement, indiquant qu'ils avaient été soumis au doloris.

Harry courut vers Snape et d'un geste de baguette transforma les deux fauteuils en divans et aida Snape tandis que Ria aidait Draco dans un autre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry à Arran qui avait un air sinistre.

« Il a découvert au sujet du journal et a lancé un sort à Lucius. Comme il était toujours furieux même après que Lucius soit tombé inconscient, il a lancé un doloris à Draco puis s'est tourné vers Snape et l'a aussi maudit comme Snape n'avait pas pris la peine de dire à Voldemort au sujet du journal, du basilic et de la destruction des deux. Il a refusé d'accepter l'explication de Severus, qu'il avait pensé que c'était simplement un objet maléfique placé là par un mangemort quelconque et ne l'avait pas jugé important. » Répondit Arran alors même qu'Hermione courrait vers le laboratoire de potions pour retirer des potions contre le doloris et de pepper up. Ria lui prit la potion contre le doloris avec un sourire de remerciement, conjura deux fioles, versa les potions dedans et en donna une à Harry pour Snape alors qu'elle la donnait à Draco qui avait commencé à trembler davantage.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils furent tous les deux suffisamment cohérents pour parler. Harry toutefois lévita Snape dans sa chambre, lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves et ressortit pour trouver Draco également endormi.

« Aucun de vous ne sera attendu ? » Demanda MacGonnagall à Arran qui secoua la tête.

« J'ai dit à Narcissa que j'emmenais Draco pendant un temps et elle était heureuse de le voir partir, comme il devrait face à la colère et à la frustration de son père une fois Lucius réveillé. Draco peut rester ici n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Arran en regardant en coin Harry qui hocha la tête tout comme MacGonnagall qui dit immédiatement que Draco n'irait en effet nulle part tant qu'il n'irait pas parfaitement bien.

Arran lévita Draco et le plaça dans le lit d'Harry puis tira les rideaux et ensuite ils se relaxèrent tous. Harry élargit la table pour manger et lui et Hermione commencèrent à cuisiner plus de plats pour eux tous.

Harry se sentait bouleversé et cela se voyait par son calme inhabituel. A l'intérieur il bouillait de rage face à ce que Snape et Draco avaient dû subir.

« Arran, » demanda-t-il au garçon un peu plus tard ; un garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Sirius que cela remuait à chaque fois quelque chose en Harry, « combien d'horcruxes peut faire une personne ? »

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir combien Voldemort pourrait faire ? » Alors qu'Harry hochait la tête Arran y pensa pendant une minute puis répondit, « habituellement il n'est pas raisonnable d'en faire plus de trois puisque vous tendez à perdre ce qui fait de vous un être humain. Voldemort en a déjà fait six et avec la quantité de rituels maléfiques qu'il a exécuté sur son propre corps, il n'est même pas une créature magique, encore moins un être humain. Donc il n'oserait pas en faire davantage. Maintenant il a à peu près trois horcruxes cachés à moins qu'il en ait créé un de plus qu'il n'a pas pu créer avec ta mort il y a seize ans. Alors il en a quatre plus lui-même. »

Harry frissonna en pensant à détruire quatre horcruxes come il avait détruit le journal et ensuite partir en chasse de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Cela semblait être une tâche trop immense à accomplir, même en une vie entière.

Ils furent tous silencieux pour le reste de la journée. Harry et Hermione avancèrent dans leurs études avec l'aide d'Arran et MacGonnagall. MacGonnagall suggéra que Ria, Blaise et Pansy étudient également et rapidement ils furent tous plongés dans leurs études, avec Ria regardant de temps en temps en direction des rideaux tirés où dormait Draco.

Dans la soirée Blaise et Pansy rentrèrent chez eux. Draco ne s'était toujours pas réveillé ni Snape. Après le diner MacGonnagall et Hermione partirent se coucher et il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Arran et Ria. Il y eut un silence tendu après le départ d'Hermione et ce fut Arran qui le brisa.

« Est-ce que je ressemble tant à Sirius que tu m'aies réellement confondu avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité à Harry.

En réponse Harry alla à sa malle et sortit l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné à la fin de sa première année. Il tourna les pages jusqu'au mariage de ses parents et montra à Arran la photo d'un Sirius rieur avec une douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de parler.

Arran observa la photo et fut stupéfié par la ressemblance. Il pouvait passer pour Sirius Black, il lui ressemblait tellement. Il tendit silencieusement le livre à Ria qui était étonnée par la similarité et regarda Harry.

« J'avais sept ans quand mère et père ont été emprisonnés et nous avons été instruits à la maison par le père de mes parents qui étaient des disciples dévoués de Voldemort. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, au premier septembre à minuit exactement, j'ai reçu un livre, quelques fioles contenant des souvenirs et une pensine de Regulus Black qui était mon oncle tout comme Sirius. Le livre avait la forme d'un journal écrit par Regulus et contenait des informations au sujet de Voldemort, des atrocités qu'il avait commises et faisait une liste des raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas le suivre.

Il faisait un plaidoyer dans le journal et me disait de regarder les fioles qui étaient des souvenirs de l'insensibilité et de la cruauté de Voldemort. Il me priait de m'abstenir de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'il avait commises et me demandait si cela devenait trop de m'enfuir de la maison. Il me demandait de trouver Sirius, qui selon lui ne me refuserait rien une fois que j'aurais juré sur ma magie que j'étais contre Voldemort.

En fait il m'a dit de prendre le nom de Black si ma mère me désavouait. Il m'a parlé des horcruxes et comment Voldemort s'était joué de tous les sangs purs en les marquant comme ses esclaves. Il m'a dit au sujet de la demi-prophétie que Snape et lui avaient entendue. Il m'a informé qu'il avait entendu la prophétie en entier, que même Snape ne savait pas qu'il l'avait entendu, et que Voldemort allait définitivement échouer. Il m'a demandé d'être un serpentard et de choisir le camp des gagnants.

La seule chose qu'il ne m'a pas dite est que Snape avait été avec lui tout du long et qu'il savait également la prophétie entière. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait détruit un des horcruxes. »

Harry regarda bouche bée Arran alors qu'il relatait son histoire, l'angoisse cachée dans sa voix.

« Il ne voulait probablement pas que Snape soit découvert si tu ne choisissais pas son chemin. » Lui dit Harry. Arran hocha la tête et il continua alors qu'il regardait le mur en face de lui.

« Je serais devenu un mangemort avec les meilleurs d'entre eux, si ce n'est pour le fait que tu avais déjà vaincu Voldemort. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, » dit-il amèrement, « et fut vaincu par un bébé de quinze mois. C'est ce qui m'a incité à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que Regulus avait écrit. La torture dont j'ai été témoin dans les fioles fut terrifiante pour un enfant de onze ans qui jusque là avait pensé à la gloire que serait la sienne quand lui aussi prendrait la marque comme ses parents.

Ce que Regulus m'a fait faire alors qu'il était un traître à la cause aussi loin que nous le pensions, fut de me faire regarder à tout cela avec un nouveau regard et sous une nouvelle perspective. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de moi puisqu'il avait déjà commencé à se distancer de mère et de nous tous. A ce moment là ça me toucha tout comme me rendit confus de savoir qu'il s'était autant inquiété. »

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'Harry et Arran étaient assis là à réfléchir à tout cela.

« Donc tu as choisi à ce moment là. Pourquoi n'être pas alors allé trouver Dumbledore ? »

Arran secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas choisi à cette époque. J'ai lu ce journal encore et encore, ai observé les souvenirs et fait ce que Regulus m'avait demandé. Il m'avait demandé de découvrir par moi-même si tout ce qu'il avait écrit était la vérité avant de choisir. J'ai simplement fait cela. J'ai donné la potion de babillage à mon grand-père et rendu ma grand-mère suffisamment soule pour qu'elle me révèle de nombreuses choses.

Regulus m'avait à plusieurs reprises averti contre Dumbledore dans le journal et m'avait dit d'uniquement aider l'enfant de la prophétie soit directement soit dans l'ombre pour gagner la guerre. J'ai découvert que tout ce qu'avait dit Regulus était juste et ai découvert tellement d'autres choses répugnantes. Et cela m'a blessé que mes parents soient prêts à nous abandonner Ria et moi pour cela et non pour des grands desseins comme je le pensais, pour le futur du monde sorcier.

J'aurais approché Sirius comme Regulus m'avait dit qu'il me protégerait mais Sirius était déjà à Azkaban et était aussi un mangemort. A cette époque personne ne savait qui était la personne qui était la plus proche des Potters. Voldemort gardait jalousement cette information pour lui. Ce n'est qu'il y a deux ans que j'ai su que c'était le rat qui avait non seulement tué tes parents mais aussi rendu certain que je ne pouvais pas échapper à mon destin de devenir mangemort en allant trouver Sirius. » Dit Arran, son visage prenant une horrible expression alors qu'il pensait à Pettigrew.

« Le rat a tellement de choses dont il doit répondre. Bon débarras. » Lui dit vigoureusement Harry en pensant à tout ce que le rat avait fait. Arran hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait à se remémorer son passé.

« J'ai pris Ria sous mon aile et l'ai étendu lentement à Draco et ses amis. Cependant, parmi ses amis, seulement deux furent intéressés. Mais c'était mieux que rien et je me suis entraîné très dur et ai également aidé Ria à s'entrainer. J'attendais une opportunité de te rencontrer et de t'offrir mon aide en t'assistant. Maintenant c'est fait. »

Arran fut silencieux après cela et Harry aussi alors qu'il était assis en silence avec Arran et Ria et pensait à tout ce qu'Arran avait dit. Puis ils se levèrent tous les trois et commencèrent à conjurer des lits de camp pour la nuit.

« Est-ce que vos gens, » Harry ne pouvait pas dire le nom e Bellatrix, « ne vont pas vous chercher ? »

Arran fit un grand sourire. « Ah ! C'est la beauté de cela. Vois-tu nous avons créé un modèle si bizarre, nous cinq que personne ne nous questionnera jamais si nous ne rentrons pas à la maison pendant quelques jours. Ils penseront juste que nous étions à la chasse aux moldus. Nous avons en quelque sorte acquis cette réputation au fil de ces dernières années. »

Harry lui sourit puis Arran conjura trois lits de camp, et Harry, Ria et lui dormirent profondément. Draco se réveilla quelques temps plus tard et les voyant tous endormis, retourna se coucher.

Dans la matinée, Harry, Arran et Ria se levèrent pour trouver Snape et Draco déjà levés et ayant l'air d'aller tout à fait bien. Harry s'agita autour de Snape et Ria de Draco. Hermione et MacGonnagall arrivèrent par la cheminée et la routine commença. Arran, Draco et Ria partirent dans l'après-midi et les quatre autres poursuivirent leur travail.

Les trois semaines suivantes, Arran, Draco, Ria, Blaise et Pansy furent de fréquents visiteurs de Rose cottage. Ils travaillèrent tous très durs et il n'y avait pas de conversations banales entre eux, bien qu'une acceptation maladroite les uns des autres.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Arran arriva tôt dans la matinée avec un morceau d'information qui marquerait le début de leur chasse et guerre contre Voldemort et ses hommes de mains cruels.

« Okay les gens, j'ai entendu mère et père parler de deux endroits ; l'un d'entre eux est la vieille maison des Gaunts et l'autre le château de Serdaigle. Je suppose qu'il y a des horcruxes là-bas car mère disait quelque chose au sujet de tours de garde la semaine prochaine jusqu'à ce que Voldemort les réévalue et augmente leurs protections puisque, » Arran fit un grand sourire à Snape, « Nagini est mourante et Voldemort est très inquiet à son sujet. Mère chuchotait que c'était l'une d'entre eux et que si elle ne survivait pas et je pense qu'il ne lui reste que deux jours, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'en resterait plus que trois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Cela signifie qu'il en a créé un de plus après son retour. » Dit pensivement Snape alors qu'Arran faisait un signe de tête.

« Si nous prenons ces deux ; il ne restera plus qu'un horcruxe à Voldemort et nous pourrons même penser à le capturer et découvrir le dernier. » Dit Arran, dressant à Harry un dessin qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche d'un Voldemort capturé avec Harry et les autres lui extorquant des informations.

« Divisons-nous en deux groupes et attaquons les horcruxes simultanément. De cette façon nous pouvons être sûrs que Voldemort ne les bougera pas ailleurs. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Harry à la pièce en général.

Snape acquiesça. « Ca devrait le faire. »

Arran hocha aussi la tête. « Severus et moi nous séparerons en deux groupes puisque nous connaissons tous les deux une extraordinaire quantité de magie noire. Severus, » dit Arran en se tournant vers Snape, « Prendras-tu Pansy, Ria, Hermione et MacGonnagall. Je prendrais Harry avec Draco et Blaise. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, « Je veux simplement que nous travaillons ensemble et voir si nous pouvons réussir. »

Harry hocha la tête tout comme les autres.

« Nous partirons ce soir. Minerva, lequel choisissez-vous ? »

« Le château de Rowena puisque je connais l'endroit et je l'ai déjà visité une fois. Ensuite les protections ont été amicales pour permettre l'entrée d'un professeur de Poudlard. Maintenant, » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Bien. Nous traverserons les protections si nous le pouvons ; autrement nous le détruirons simplement et nous préparerons pour une bataille. » Arran haussa les épaules.

« Alors j'amènerais les autres ici aussi vite que possible. Severus peux-tu faire les portoloins pour nous tous et également des bagues de communication pour que nous puissions les porter comme une oreillette et que nous puissions facilement communiquer l'un avec l'autre ? »

Snape hocha la tête et, demandant à Hermione et Harry de le suivre, progressa rapidement vers son laboratoire de potions.

« Severus je rentre à la maison et ensuite de là à Poudlard pour essayer de trouver le plus d'informations sur Rowena et son château. » MacGonnagall fit un pas dans le feu et partit faire ses recherches.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire une variété de potions et Harry fut excusé une fois Draco et les autres arrivés. Hermione, Pansy et Blaise aidaient Snape dans le laboratoire de potions, et Harry, Draco et Ria se mettaient à leurs magies noires et magie du sang. Arran donnait un cours accéléré sur les horcruxes, les enchantements les entourant, les moyens de les détruire et ils pratiquèrent bientôt tous les sorts. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres. Hermione et Blaise se mirent aux sorts de guérison et Pansy et Ria à des sorts offensifs où ils cas où ils seraient nécessaires pour battre les mangemorts quand Arran, Snape, Harry et Draco seraient occupés à désamorcer les sorts autour des horcruxes.

Ils eurent tous un diner léger, trop nerveux pour autre chose. Ils furent tous rapidement armés de portoloins qui pendaient autour de leurs cous comme de simples chaînes, d'oreillettes qui avaient été percées dans leurs oreilles gauches et de potions diverses autour de leurs tailles, le tout charmés pour peser léger. Ils en avaient de toutes sortes, du pepper up à l'anti doloris, de potions provoquant des brûlures à celles provoquant des démangeaisons. Ils étaient tous prêts.

Snape les avait faits mémoriser l'ordre des potions à leur ceinture pour que personne ne jette une potion de guérison à leurs ennemis par erreur. MacGonnagall avait également suggéré qu'ils prennent leurs balais et ils avaient tous leurs balais dans leurs poches. Ils prirent tous une profonde inspiration et sortirent du cottage.

Snape, MacGonnagall, Ria, Pansy et Hermione apparurent à Dundee. Hermione était la seule à ne pas savoir transplaner et MacGonnagall l'avait prise avec elle. De là ils sortirent tous leurs balais et suivirent MacGonnagall qui montait le balai de manière très expérimentée tout comme Snape. Après trente minutes de vol, ils atterrirent dans un petit village. Surplombant le village était un magnifique château et ils volèrent aussi près de lui que possible.

Ils descendirent de leurs balais, les rétrécirent et les mirent dans leurs poches puis se lançant des charmes d'invisibilité, avancèrent vers les portes. Snape avait déjà tout comme Arran changé les auras et l'odeur de tout le monde. Il n'y avait personne et Snape et MacGonnagall relâchèrent leurs magies et trouvèrent une barrière.

Snape, MacGonnagall et Hermione reconnurent immédiatement la barrière de la marque des ténèbres.

Snape se tourna vers là où il pensait que se tenait Minerva et chuchota, « Minerva, il y a une barrière de la marque des ténèbres ce qui signifie que ni vous ni Granger ne seraient autorisées à entrer. Nous portons tous les trois la marque. Nous entrerons. Vous resterez ici et monterez la garde au cas où des mangemorts apparaitraient. »

MacGonnagall répondit par l'affirmative et Snape, Ria et Pansy traversèrent les barrières alors que MacGonnagall et Hermione prenaient leurs positions un peu plus loin en volant au-dessus d'une petite colline et commencèrent leur surveillance.

Snape, Ria et Pansy, tous ceux d'entre eux qui portaient la marque entrèrent avec précaution. Il n'y avait personne et Snape tint sa baguette dans sa main, chuchota quelques mots en latin et la baguette tourna puis s'arrêta, montrant l'ouest du château et non l'intérieur. Snape et les deux autres marchèrent prudemment, tout du long disant à MacGonnagall où ils allaient.

MacGonnagall et Hermione pouvaient les voir de là où elles étaient puisqu'elle leur avait demandé de retirer leurs sorts d'invisibilité pour qu'elles puissent savoir exactement où ils étaient. MacGonnagall scrutait également le secteur pour des personnes autres qu'eux. Hermione et MacGonnagall les virent au même moment.

« Severus, il y a quatre personnes au fond et elles approchent plutôt rapidement. Je pense qu'ils ont détecté votre présence. » MacGonnagall commença son commentaire alors qu'Hermione chuchotait quelque chose à Pansy, qui sortit immédiatement son sac et le fouilla.

« Je l'ai, Granger. » Lui dit Pansy alors qu'elle sortait la poudre péruvienne d'obscurité et attendit que l'autre mangemort se montre. Elle se pencha, chuchota à Snape et Ria et tous les deux hochèrent la tête. Puis, voyant quatre sortilèges de mort se diriger vers eux, Pansy lança la poudre, marcha doucement tout en étalant la poudre devant elle. On ne pouvait voir aucun des trois et MacGonnagall et Hermione continuaient leurs commentaires à Snape et Pansy respectivement.

Snape marcha en direction d'un vieux chêne que pointait sa baguette et vit que les quatre intrus étaient également venus ici et cherchaient les alentours ; seulement ils ne pouvaient rien voir.

Soudainement, Snape fit un pas en avant, contourna l'arbre et alla derrière lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort qu'il avait identifié comme Ameyctus, qui dirigeait probablement le groupe et dit « impero ».

Un regard vitreux apparut sur le visage du mangemort à qui Snape ordonna de venir à ses côtés. Pointant sa baguette, Snape entonna un petit chant puis donna quelques instructions, « Tu vas de l'autre côté du château et y attends là pendant trois heures avec tes amis. Tu ne te rappelleras pas du tout de cet interlude. Vas et agis comme d'habitude. Dans exactement trois heures vas tout seul à l'avant et ré-érige les barrières. » Dit-il doucement en observant l'énorme mangemort rassembler les autres et partant, leur disant qu'il n'y avait rien ici et qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là car cela éveillerait les soupçons.

Le moment où ils partirent, et MacGonnagall le confirma, Snape se mit au travail, démantelant les protections avec Ria et Pansy qui travaillaient furieusement. Cela prit à Snape la majeure partie des trois heures tout versé qu'il était dans la Magie Noire et la Magie du sang pour finir de démanteler les protections.

Dans la cavité du magnifique arbre qui devait être là depuis les fondateurs se trouvait un livre. Il avait l'air d'un livre ordinaire mais Snape n'était pas dupe. Il ne restait plus que quarante cinq minutes et Snape avait encore à faire disparaître les traces de leur présence et aussi les traces de magie dans l'environnement au cas où Voldemort appelait les arbres pour leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Snape lévita avec précaution le livre et, conjurant une boîte en bois le plaça dedans et le scella. Sortant un portoloin, il le fixa à la boîte et l'activa. Relâchant un immense soupir de soulagement, Snape débuta le processus de faire disparaitre les traces de leurs présences et quand il finit il leur restait dix minutes.

Snape avait renvoyé Ria et Pansy le moment où l'horcruxe était parti et leur avait dit de rester à l'intérieur des barrières. Le moment où il eut fini, il courut en direction de la barrière et la traversa avec les trois autres. Puis il dit à MacGonnagall et aux autres d'activer leurs portoloins. Il vérifia la barrière pour voir si elle tenait bien et d'un coup rapide la fit tomber.

Lançant des charmes d'invisibilité, il attendit qu'Ameyctus ré érige les barrières de protections et se dirige de l'autre côté. Alors, Snape fit disparaître toutes traces de sa présence et activa son portoloin.

Il rejoignit les autres au cottage et envoya Ria et Pansy chez elles immédiatement, cachant leurs oreillettes en les rendant invisibles. Ensuite il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et prit une profonde inspiration.

Hermione tremblait tout comme MacGonnagall. Cette dernière l'étreignit alors qu'il lui tendait un verre bien mérité, « Merlin vous étiez brillant. »

Hermione acquiesça avec ferveur. « Oui Monsieur, vous étiez étonnant. »

Snape rougit un peu, alors qu'il se renfrognait et renifla face à l'éloge véritable de sa collègue et de son élève. Harry et les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et Snape priait pour que tout se passe bien et qu'Harry et les autres reviennent sains et saufs avec un autre horcruxe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Tandis que Snape et les autres avaient eu un voyage relativement calme, Harry, Arran, Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas si chanceux. Arran avait apparu avec Harry alors que Draco et Blaise étaient apparus par eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient apparus dans le village de Little Hangleton. Se jetant des sorts pour dissimuler leurs auras, un ne me remarque pas et des silencios sur eux-mêmes, ils marchèrent tous les quatre rapidement vers les ruines de la maison des Gaunts.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la maison sur la colline qui avait été la malheureuse maison des Riddles, Arran et Harry commencèrent à se sentir mal à l'aise alors qu'ils sentirent un picotement derrière leurs cous.

Harry s'arrêta une seconde avant Arran. Draco qui marchait derrière lui, percuta presque Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Harry de faire attention quand Harry le fit soudainement se coucher sur le sol et donna un coup de pied à Blaise pour le faire se baisser. Arran se tourna en fronçant les sourcils et un sort assommant le percuta à la poitrine. Trois de plus furent sifflés vers là où Harry et les autres se tenaient.

Harry ranima Arran tout en restant allongé et retira les sorts de silence sur eux tous. Arran ouvrit les yeux mais ne se leva pas. Il tourna avec précaution sa tête vers le côté d'où provenaient les tirs mais il n'y avait personne là.

Il relâcha doucement sa magie et trouva des lignes invisibles comme des infra rouges et retira immédiatement sa magie alors qu'un sortilège de mort passait à travers la ligne.

Il retira les silencios et dit aux autres ce qu'il avait découvert à voix basse. Ils furent horrifiés quand Arran leur dit que les sorts assommants et le sortilège de mort ne venaient pas d'une personne mais étaient lancés automatiquement quand la ligne était franchie.

« Je veux qu'aucun de vous ne bouge d'un centimètre en direction de la maison. Rampez au loin de la même manière que nous sommes venus, car si l'une de ces lignes est au niveau du sol nous ferions office de canard pour ceux qui nous visent. Le dernier sort n'était pas un stupefix mais _l'Avada Kedavra. _Venez. »

Leurs cœurs battant la chamade, ils firent tous demi-tour et après avoir rampés pendant près de dix minutes, ils se levèrent et coururent vers les arbres à côté de la route. Ils attendirent cinq autres minutes en reprenant leurs respirations et essayant de paraître nonchalants mais échouant misérablement puisque cet épisode avait été effrayant.

Arran envoya une souris conjurée voler à hauteur de où la ligne invisible se trouvait ; seulement cette fois il l'envoya à travers les arbres en face de lui et la souris vola tranquillement. Il rappela la souris et la plaça près du trottoir là où la route commençait et l'envoya à nouveau. La seconde où elle heurta la ligne deux arbres devant eux, elle fut heurtée par un sortilège de mort et se désintégra.

Arran ayant une idée au sujet de la limite des lignes protectrices conjura autant de rats que nécessaires. Ensuite ils avancèrent en restant bien cachés derrière les arbres et observèrent avec précaution, mais aucun ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques minutes à observer sans résultats, Harry eut soudainement une idée, « Arran, » appela-t-il doucement, « pourquoi ne conjurerais-je pas des serpents et les enverrais à l'intérieur ? Voldemort a pu permettre à des serpents de traverser sains et saufs les lignes puisque personne ne peut les contrôler à moins qu'il ne leur parle et aucun mangemort à part Voldemort est un fourchelangue. »

Arran le regarda contemplativement pendant une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il pensa fortement à Nagini et conjura un énorme serpent exactement comme elle. Draco et Blaise jappèrent avant de fusiller Harry du regard. Arran était aussi pris au dépourvu par la réplique de Nagini mais ne dit pas un mot alors qu'Harry siffla au serpent et lui dit de bouger vers la maison des Gaunts. Il observa avec impatience alors que le serpent de déplaçait.

Le serpent traversa les lignes sain et sauf mais ne put pas entrer dans la maison. Arran le remarqua et décida d'agir car plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait dangereux. Il conjura rapidement trois paires de lunettes, puisqu'Harry avait déjà les siennes et les plaçant toutes dans ses mains chanta une nouvelle fois dans cet ancien langage avant de les tendre à tout le monde.

« Maintenant les tiennes Potter. » Il charma les lunettes et les rendit à Harry. Harry les mit et découvrit qu'il pouvait voir les lignes invisibles qui étaient de couleur rouges et émettaient de la fumée.

« Venez. Nous devons utiliser des charmes d'explosion pour souffler ces lignes. Draco et Blaise vous commencerez à lancer ce sort sur les lignes une par une. Harry, toi et moi nous combattrons les mangemorts qui viendront le moment même où la première ligne sera brisée. »

Harry hocha la tête et Arran se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les deux autres qui avaient leurs baguettes prêtes à tirer.

« Il n'y a aucun mouvement de baguette et tout ce que vous avez à faire est de viser et tirer. Rappelez-vous, le moment où vous êtes touché ou blessé, activez votre portoloin et de dégagez d'ici. Ne restez pas derrière pour aider les autres ou autres. Est-ce parfaitement compris ? » Arran regarda sévèrement chacun d'entre eux. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'hocher la tête à contrecœur.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer, Harry agita sa baguette quelques fois, conjura une centaine de serpents et siffla. Les trois autres furent bluffés par la quantité de serpents plutôt grands qui sifflaient fortement.

« _Tenez-vous tous devant nous et protégez-nous. Vingt cinq devant chacun._ » Exigea Harry. Il se tourna vers Arran et les autres et leur dit ce qu'il avait fait.

« Voyez, il y aura à peu près vingt cinq serpents devant chacun de nous et avant que les sortilèges de mort ne nous atteignent, nous aurons brisé les lignes et serons à la maison. Là nous pourrons combattre les mangemorts et aborder l'horcruxe. D'accord ? »

Arran cligna des yeux une fois puis « brillant ! » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Harry siffla aux serpents et leur ordonna de prendre leurs positons et observa alors que les serpents traversaient les lignes sains et saufs. Arran fit signe à Draco et Blaise quand Harry stoppa une nouvelle fois Arran et les autres. Il leur sourit et leva sa baguette.

« _Protectoremovase._ » La douce commande sortit de sa bouche alors qu'Harry sifflait le sort en fourchelangue. Le sort heurta la ligne et la ligne disparut complètement.

Arran conjura immédiatement un rat, l'envoya voler au niveau de là où se trouvait la ligne et observa avec étonnement alors que le rat volait sans risque jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la deuxième ligne et qu'un sortilège de mort ne le heurte.

Harry sans un autre mot commença à lancer les sorts en parseltongue aux autres lignes et bientôt elles descendirent rapidement jusque là où la copie de Nagini se trouvait toujours. Plus de la moitié des serpents furent tués puisque le sortilège de mort était lancé chaque fois qu'une ligne de protection tombait.

Les autres serpents étaient maintenant à leurs côtés et Harry, Arran, Draco et Blaise levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Se tenant derrière des boucliers puissants, ils firent exploser la porte. Harry, pour bonne mesure frappa la porte avec un sort sifflé en fourchelangue.

Il y eut six pops le moment où la porte explosa et Harry incita les serpents, y compris Nagini à les attaquer. Arran en avait déjà assommé un et en combattait furieusement un autre et Draco et Blaise se battaient chacun contre un.

Les deux qui restaient se tournèrent vers Harry, et bannirent les serpents avant qu'ils ne puissent les atteindre et les mordre. Ils jetèrent tous les deux des sortilèges de mort à Harry. Harry, se rappelant du duel de Dumbledore avec Voldemort au Département des Mystères conjura hâtivement deux serpents pour prendre les sorts à sa place, suivi d'un sort assommant qui heurta un mangemort en pleine poitrine.

_« Intestina Remova » _cria le mangemort restant alors qu'Harry roulait sur le sol pour éviter le rayon de lumière orange qui aurait enlevé ses intestins. Il lança son premier sort de magie noire « _parsa boila parsa_ » qui versa un seau d'eau bouillante sur le mangemort. Ce dernier se mit à hurler alors que l'eau bouillante se déversait sur lui et lança un autre sortilège de mort alors qu'il roulait sur le sol. Harry conjura un bloc de pierre pour le bloquer et courut alors que le bloc se brisait en petits morceaux.

Ensuite les sorts volèrent de toutes parts et rapidement entre Harry et le mangemort, « _fervidus, rubeo castra, ferula blasta… » _Après quelques temps où aucun des deux ne montra de signe d'abandon, et alors qu'Arran qui venait juste de finir son propre duel allait interférer, il vit Harry siffler alors qu'il roulait sur le sol pour éviter un autre sortilège de mort suivi d'un doloris. Harry échappa à l'Avada Kedavra mais fut heurté par le doloris et hurla.

Arran leva sa baguette pour simplement tuer le mangemort quand celui-ci glissa sur une pierre et tomba tête la première, retirant le sort sur Harry en hurlant de choc alors qu'il trébuchait.

Harry se retourna, tremblant toujours du sort et à l'étonnement d'Arran, ne fit pas une pause pour prendre une inspiration mais siffla _confondus _en fourchelangue. Il relança le même sort et observa le mangemort bloquer le premier en se levant mais fut heurté par le second. Immédiatement Harry lança trois sorts assommants à la suite et conjurant des cordes, attacha le mangemort ainsi que l'autre qui était déjà assommé.

Harry se leva doucement, assisté de Draco qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet. Harry heurta le mangemort avec un autre stupefix pour faire bonne mesure et se tourna vers les autres.

Arran et Blaise se tenaient avec les quatre mangemorts, attachés solidement, leurs baguettes prêtes à aider Harry. Arran sortit une fiole contre les effets du doloris et la versa dans la gorge d'Harry et observa les tremblements lentement s'arrêter.

Arran fixa Harry pendant une seconde et il commença alors à comprendre la ténacité qu'Harry possédait. Son respect pour le jeune homme qui portait le monde sorcier sur ses épaules monta d'un cran alors qu'il avait vu Harry calmement et sous l'emprise du doloris, réussir à assommer le mangemort et à l'attacher.

Harry leur sourit à tous et laissant Blaise avec les mangemorts entra à l'intérieur. Arran fit ensuite ce que Snape avait fait dans le château de Rowena et donnant des instructions à Harry et Draco, commença à démanteler les sortilèges sur l'horcruxe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un vieux et poussiéreux chaudron.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Arran lévita l'horcruxe, le plaça dans un coffret en bois, alla dehors, plaça un portoloin sur le coffret et l'envoya au cottage. Ensuite, disant à Harry de monter la garde ici, Arran, Draco et Blaise apparurent juste à l'extérieur du cottage avec un mangemort à leur bras chacun. Laissant Blaise monter la garde, Arran et Draco retournèrent prendre les deux autres, demandant à Harry de rester encore caché là.

Ils repartirent et aussitôt que Draco fut de retour avec le dernier mangemort, Arran commença à faire disparaitre toutes les traces de leurs présences, à la fois magiques et autres. Il avait demandé à Harry de rester et il lui apprenait comment faire le travail alors qu'il lançait aisément sort après sort pour le faire ; expliquant chaque geste à Harry.

Quand ils eurent fin, Arran prit la main d'Harry et ils apparurent au cottage où Draco et Blaise se tenaient. Arran leur donna promptement congé en les renvoyant chez eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas suspectés une fois que la disparition de l'horcruxe serait mise à jour.

Le moment où ils partirent, Harry courut à l'intérieur vérifier que Snape et les autres étaient bien rentrés. Il trouva Snape arpentant avec agitation la pièce et MacGonnagall et Hermione étaient assises sur les fauteuils et sirotaient une tasse de thé chaude. L'horcruxe était arrivé mais il n'y avait aucun signe des autres et Snape commençait à se sentir agité et inquiet.

Ils se tournèrent tous alors que la porte s'ouvrait et Harry surgit à l'intérieur. Snape se précipita vers lui, l'étreignit brièvement puis l'examina de long en large.

« Severus, nous allons bien. L'avez-vous eu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione et MacGonnagall approchaient. Hermione lui donna en souriant une forte étreinte, faisant rougir Harry un petit peu.

Snape sourit au rougissement d'Harry et fit un signe de tête, « Nous n'avons eu aucun problèmes. »

« Bien nous oui et nous nous sommes battus et avons amené les mangemorts à l'extérieur du cottage avec Arran montant la garde. Il voulait que je t'appelle si vous étiez revenus. »

Snape sortit en trombe, suivi d'Harry, Hermione et MacGonnagall.

Arran attendait là et fut très soulage de voir Snape. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait également réussi.

« Vous l'avez eu ? » Snape hocha la tête en regardant les six mangemorts. Arran avait retiré leurs masques et Harry vit leurs visages. Quatre d'entre eux lui étaient inconnus mais il reconnut les deux autres. L'un était Marcus Flint et l'autre, celui qui l'avait soumis au doloris n'était nul autre que Rabastan Lestrange.

Harry le regarda avec choc ; c'était le père de Ria et l'oncle d'Arran.

Snape ranima tous les mangemorts et ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes désorientés de se trouver attachés au milieu de nulle part. Rabastan regarda autour de lui pendant une seconde et ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. Il cracha dans sa direction avant de regarder autour pour voir les autres se trouvant là.

Il s'évanouit presque de choc en voyant Arran se tenir à côté de Snape et le fusilla du regard, « Arran, est-ce que ce sang mêlé t'a mis sous impérium ? Enfant que fais-tu avec Potter qui est le plus grand ennemi de notre seigneur et de ce traître de Snape que notre seigneur tuera sûrement pour sa trahison ? »

Arran ne lui répondit pas, mais s'éloigna un peu pour parler dans sa bague à Ria. Une minute plus tard il revint et fit un signe de tête à Snape.

Snape effaça la mémoire des quatre mangemorts et Arran chanta dans l'ancien langage des celtes, scella le charme et retira également toutes traces de leur magie sur eux. Arran les assomma ensuite et se tourna vers son oncle.

« Ta fille m'a donné la permission de te tuer Oncle. » Dit-il doucement alors que Rabastan le regardait avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

« Impossible. » Bredouilla Rabastan et son visage prit une expression suppliante. « Arran, notre Maître te fait le plus confiance, pour l'amour de Merlin ne le trahis pas. Tu as le monde à tes pieds et il a déjà laissé entendre à Bella et Rodolphus que tu serais son héritier. Ne rejette pas tout le pouvoir et la gloire que tu as à portée de mains. »

Alors qu'Arran se tenait là impossible, le visage de Rabastan prit une horrible expression alors qu'il continuait, « tu sais mieux que quiconque les conséquences d'une telle trahison et je sais personnellement que Ria ne dirait jamais cela. Arran, tu le sais aussi. Je l'aime tout comme je t'aime et elle sait cela. Au nom de Mordred, Arran reprends tes esprits et reviens là où tu appartiens. »

« Tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela alors père, n'est-ce pas ? » Vint une voix de l'ombre alors que Ria sortait du cottage, là où elle était arrivée en portoloin.

« Ria ! » Rabastan fut étonné en regardant sa fille et pour la première fois il y avait de la peur sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait alternativement Ria et Arran.

« Ca ne me gêne pas de mourir pour une cause papa, mais tu demandes ma vie à cause de la vengeance personnelle d'un homme fou contre un garçon de seize ans. Après les horcruxes, » Rabastan rata une respiration mais elle continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, « cette chose que tu appelles Seigneur et Maître n'est même pas humain et que fait-il pour notre monde papa ? Le sauver de tant de maux qui l'accablent aujourd'hui ? Rien papa puisqu'il est celui qui contribue à la plupart d'entre eux. »

« Ria ! » Beugla Rabastan avec crainte, « Qu'est-il arrivé à toi et Arran pour que vous parliez comme cela ? » Luttant contre les liens, Rabastan se tourna vers Snape et Harry alors qu'il cachait, « Vous, vous… qu'avez-vous fait à mes enfants ? »

« Papa ils n'ont rien fait du tout. Tout ce qui a été fait, vous en êtes tous responsables. Tu ne comprendras jamais papa. Au revoir. » Ria se détourna, larmes aux yeux tandis que Rabastan la regardait bouche bée, « Tu es devenus folle. Notre Maître te tuera Rias. Arran tu mourras aussi. Si c'est comme cela que vous voulez vivre, allez-y, mais rappelez-vous avant de prévoir même de vivre que mon Maître vous tuera tous les deux et toi, Snape ! Tu mourras d'une mort atroce pour ta participation dans tout cela. » Leur cria Rabastan.

Arran qui s'était tenu en silence jusque là s'avança en ricanant de Rabastan, « Mon cher oncle, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait le mauvais choix, mais toi et tes mangemorts. Tu souhaites la mort de ta fille et neveu parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord pour nous prosterner devant un homme fou. Et quel cinglé il est oncle, » La voix d'Arran devint très amère alors qu'il fusillait du regard Rabastan et attirait Ria dans une étreinte alors qu'elle pleurait ouvertement devant lui.

« Quelle honte il est et quelle honte tu es Rabastan. Ton Maître est mort aux mains d'un enfant de quinze mois et ne pouvait pas, même avec six horcruxes, regagner son corps pendant treize ans. Et désormais toute son énergie n'est dirigée que vers une chose : capturer Harry Potter. Le tuer pendant qu'il est attaché et magiquement soumis, parce que au cours d'un duel le foutu garçon pourrait simplement s'enfuir comme il l'a fait dans le cimetière. Et après avoir tué le garçon qui a survécu, il deviendrait le maître incontesté du monde sorcier ? »

Rabastan regardait bouché bée Arran alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que le garçon destiné à devenir l'héritier de Voldemort était en train de dire.

« Bien je ne marche pas de cette façon. Je suis un serpentard cher oncle comme maman m'a dit que la maison de serpentard aurait été celle dans laquelle j'aurais été réparti si j'avais été à Poudlard. Je crains qu'en tant que Serpentard j'ai choisi le camp des vainqueurs. Ce n'est définitivement pas le camp de Voldemort ni celui de Dumbledore. Au revoir. Obliviate ! » La voix d'Arran raisonna dans le calme de la nuit et il commença le chant d'une voix douce et rapidement il avait également assommé Rabastan.

Le visage d'Arran était très amer et furieux alors qu'il se tenait là et Snape toucha brièvement le garçon courageux qui avait eu le cran d'aller à l'encontre de son oncle. Arran tourna un visage froncé vers Snape et lutta pour remettre ses émotions sous contrôle. « Que faisons-nous maintenant avec ces imbéciles ? » Dit-il d'une voix mordante.

« Envoies-les par portoloin au Ministère et laissons les aurors prendre le relais. Lèves tes boucliers d'occlumencie et agis normalement. Nous serons tous appelés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres le moment où il apprendra deux choses : la perte de ses horcruxes et de ses serviteurs. Mais avant tout nous devons détruire les horcruxes avant que nous les envoyions au Ministère. Viens Arran. Harry, Minerva, monterez-vous la garde ici ? »

Alors qu'ils hochèrent la tête, Arran et Snape allèrent à l'intérieur et en sortirent une demi-heure plus tard, ayant avec succès détruit les horcruxes de la même façon que Snape et Regulus il y a tant d'années.

Arran étreignit Ria qui l'étreignit étroitement et s'accrocha à lui pendant que Snape faisait les portoloins et les déguisait pour que personne ne sache qui les avait faits et d'où ils avaient été envoyés au Ministère de la Magie.

Arran et Ria apparurent ensuite chez eux et Snape les envoya tous en même temps pour tomber dans un tas dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Ensuite ils allèrent tous à l'intérieur après que Snape ait une nouvelle fois fait disparaître toutes traces de magie ici dans la mesure où lui et Arran avaient fait pas mal de magie noire et de magie ancienne à l'extérieur du cottage.

Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était produit après que Snape lui ai dit avec quelle facilité ils avaient eu l'horcruxe du château de Rowena. Quand Harry leur dit comment il avait été heurté par le doloris, Snape se leva d'un bond de son siège pour s'asseoir par terre avec Harry qui se reposait contre les jambes de Snape. Snape l'examina de long en large, sans se préoccuper des protestations d'Harry qu'il allait bien et que Snape veuille bien arrêter de s'ennuyer.

Une fois satisfait qu'Harry allait bien excepté qu'il était fatigué, Snape conjura une autre fiole de potion de sommeil de sommeil et une potion de guérison et lui dit d'aller directement au lit.

Harry étreignit Hermione, pensant combien c'était plaisant de l'étreindre et rougit promptement à cette pensée et où elle le menait. Il fit un pas en arrière pour voir Hermione rougir également et Snape et MacGonnagall essayant de cacher leurs sourires. Harry prit un air renfrogné envers Snape et soudainement bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Snape rit ouvertement à cela et le poussa doucement en direction de son lit.

Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit et partirent tous dans leur chambre et lit respectifs pour une nuit de repose bien méritée. Ils dormirent tous profondément en sachant que le lendemain serait un chaos total et voulant être frais pour cela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Deux heures du matin au Ministère de la Magie le matin suivant…**

Amélia Bones était à la tête des Aurors de Grande Bretagne depuis que Rufus Scrimgeour avait été transféré aux forces spéciales qui se chargeaient de la sécurité des sorciers après la nouvelle montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Elle fit un pas hors de la cheminée au sein du chaos. Elle était en train de dormir paisiblement quand un message l'avait réveillé.

Elle avait été appelée pour une urgence au Ministère par Maugrey. L'auror Shakelbot et Maugrey Fol Œil allaient rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de raids et avaient classé les papiers sur le travail effectué. Ils avaient été sur le chemin de la sortie, voulant rentrer à la maison à à peu près deux heures et quart du matin quand ils avaient trouvé six mangemorts assommés très puissamment et magiquement attachés très solidement dans l'atrium.

Les portoloins qui avaient manifestement été utilisés pour les transporter de quelque part avaient disparu, montrant à Maugrey et Shakelbot le pouvoir du lanceur qui avait non seulement la capacité de transporter quelqu'un au sein du Ministère dans un premier lieu, mais aussi de faire disparaître les portoloins après utilisation. C'était un pouvoir équivalent à celui de Dumbledore, et selon Maugrey ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il avait appelé immédiatement Amélia et avait envoyé un patronus à Dumbledore aussi. Shakelbot avait également envoyé des messages à Arthur Weasley et Tonks afin qu'ils puissent fouiner dans les alentours et voir s'il y avait autre chose à cela.

Amélia sortit de la cheminée et marcha rapidement en direction des cellules d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Dumbledore était déjà là avec Shakelbot, Maugrey, Tonks et Brian Wheeler son adjoint. Il lui fit un sourire radieux alors qu'elle entrait et faisant un signe en direction de Dumbledore se renfrogna face à sa présence.  
Elle fronça également les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore puisqu'elle le trouvait trop manipulateur et très peu attentifs des autres. Mais il était trop puissant et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de grincer les dents et s'en accommoder. Brian non plus n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Il était un Serdaigle et avait eu de nombreux amis à Serpentard et savait combien dur pouvait être Dumbledore.

Maintenant toutefois elle dépassa tout cela et sourit à Dumbledore, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Brian pour qu'il se comporte bien. Brian grimaça mais ne dit pas un mot. « Bonjour Albus, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Est-ce que par hasard vos gens seraient responsables de cela ? Je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur rien que pour Rabastan Lestrange, les autres c'est du bonus. »

Dumbledore lui sourit alors qu'il lui répondit gentiment, « Non, je n'ai aucun indice sur ce qui s'est passé. J'attendais des informations d'Alastor quand j'ai reçu son message qu'il pourrait être retardé à cause des six mangemorts et me voilà. »

Amélia sourit bien qu'elle désapprouvait intérieurement. Comment Maugrey osait-il envoyer des messages à Dumbledore sur des mangemorts ? Il n'était pas un auror, qu'il pense qu'il puisse simplement s'imposer et mener les investigations avec elle ? Elle soupira intérieurement. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur de telles choses. Dumbledore dirigeait le Ministère. Elle devait garder ses récriminations pour elle et faire avec.

Elle regarda Brian. Il avait un air renfrogné également et en voyant l'avertissement dans ses yeux, il grimaça une nouvelle dois avant d'adapter son visage professionnel et de la mener aux mangemorts attachés. Il y avait six mangemorts et le mangemort principal si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi était Rabastan Lestrange.

« Ils sont tous arrivés ici il y a juste une minute. Ils étaient assommés mais je les ai ranimés et depuis ils sont comme cela, anormalement tranquilles. » Lui dit Brian. Elle fronça des sourcils en les regardant tous.

Elle fit un geste de baguette et la passa à travers Rabastan et trouva des traces de sortilège d'amnésie. « Il a été obliviate c'est tout. Brian, allez chercher la potion contre le sortilège d'amnésie et le veritaserum s'il vous plait. »

La potion anti-oblivating était une des magnifiques inventions du monde sorcier. Le sorcier qui l'avait créé n'était nul autre que Severus Snape sur demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été testé et révélé extrêmement précis et avait amené à de nombreuses découvertes étonnantes. Personne en-dehors du cercle intérieur de l'Ordre du Phoenix et les meilleurs aurors étaient au courant de cette potion.

Ce qu'Amélia ne savait pas contrairement à Dumbledore c'est que tous les mangemorts connaissaient cette potion puisque Snape l'avait dit à Voldemort avant de remettre la potion à Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait été furieux au début mais avait dû battre en retraite quand Snape avait montré du doigt que si n'importe quel mangemort du Ministère allait reporter cela à Voldemort, L'ordre perdrait son unique espion qui était presque dans le cercle intérieur.

Brian Wheeler alla rapidement chercher les potions et retourna en une minute avec une grande fiole de chaque. Il les versa dans de petites fioles que Shakelbot avait conjurées et Tonks et lui les versèrent dans les gorges des six mangemorts. Ils le burent sans objections ni lutte et demeurèrent silencieux.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. Ils restèrent tous assis là de la même façon qu'avant les potions. C'était la première fois que la potion échouait et Dumbledore craignait que Voldemort ait brassé un antidote sans que Snape ne soit au courant.

Amélia fronça les sourcils face aux implications de l'échec de cette potion mais aussi à l'absence de résultat du veritaserum. Les yeux des mangemorts n'étaient pas devenus vitreux. Ils n'avaient pas montré non plus de signes qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de d'autres sorts autres que le sort d'amnésie, et même celui-ci n'était pas puissant.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et s'assit dans sa chaise, faisant signe aux autres de s'asseoir également.

« Bien que pensez-vous ? Qui a le pouvoir de nos jours de faire quelque chose comme cela ? » Demanda-t-elle franchement.

« Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus, Rabastan lui-même, Lucius Malfoy et moi, sont les seuls aujourd'hui réellement capables de lancer un tel sort. L'aura de Draco est sans aucun doute puissante mais qu'il en ait la volonté ou le tempérament est discutable. »

Amélia était choquée, « Albus, êtes-vous en train de dire que dans notre camp vous êtes le seul capable de jeter un tel sort ? »

« Oui Amélia. Ce type de lancer de sort aurait besoin d'une grande puissance qui ne vient qu'avec l'âge ou d'une grande pratique de tous types de rituels. Dans mon cas c'est une combinaison d'âge et d'études approfondies. » Il sourit à son expression choquée.

« Vous ne devez pas prendre les mangemorts à la légère juste parce qu'ils se livrent à la torture, ma chère. Ils sont réellement affreux parce qu'ils ont la connaissance et un pouvoir qui sont extraordinaires. C'est pourquoi nous combattons cette guerre depuis si longtemps. » Dit-il doucement, très inquiet.

Amélia entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, perdue dans ses pensées, « quel travail pensez-vous que puisse être ce type de sorts Albus et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sa réponse la fit chanceler et la terrifia et elle comprit pourquoi l'imperturbable Dumbledore était si inquiet. « Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il doucement, « Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète Amélia. Je ne sais pas quel sort qui a réduit leur esprit à cela. Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit et n'ont presque plus de magie en eux. »

« Comment au nom de la grande déesse ces mangemorts ont été envoyés par portoloin ici ? Ca aurait dû être impossible, n'est-il pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête mais haussa doucement les épaules puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les mangemorts avaient contourné les protections et étaient entrés. C'était un autre mystère.

« Peut-être nous devrions en appeler aux unspeakables… » La voix d'Amélia traina alors qu'elle regardait son adjoint et jetait un coup d'œil aux autres.

Dumbledore inclina sa tête tout de suite indiquant à Amélia la gravité du manque d'informations au sujet de l'état des mangemorts.

Elle pinça l'arête de son nez et soupira alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée et dit le mot secret pour avoir accès à la réception des unspeakables.

Les unspeakables portaient toujours une robe à capuchon spéciale cachant leurs particularités physiques comme leur taille, poids, cheveux, couleur des yeux, aura… Ils avaient également un charme pour modifier leurs voix pour que même leurs enfants et parents proches ne les reconnaissent pas.

Amélia à la sorcière qui était présente. Elle n'était pas un unspeakable mais pourrait, pas des de communication moyens pas différents d'un téléphone, relayer le message à dieu seul savait qui et quelqu'un viendrait.

Trois unspeakables vinrent de nulle part et Amélia sut que la prochaine fois ils arriveraient de la salle de réception par un autre endroit. Elle leur sourit à l'unspeakable et retira sa tête uniquement pour avoir les trois d'entre eux sortir de la cheminée juste après.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les mangemorts et chacun d'entre eux prirent deux mangemorts et commencèrent immédiatement à travailler sur eux. Tous les autres présents dans la pièce observèrent avec fascination les unspeakables se mettre au travail.

Les unspeakables travaillèrent en silence et jetèrent de nombreux sorts et sortilèges sur les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche et soufflé un mot. Deux heures plus tard ils admirent leur défaite puisque tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait eu aucun effet. Ils avaient même appelé du renfort et quatre autres étaient venus mais cela n'avait rien changé.

Tous les unspeakables sauf un retournèrent dans leurs bureaux par cheminette. Le seul restant s'éclaircit la gorge et parla directement à Amélia Bones.

« Ils ont été dépouillés de presque toute la magie en eux. Ils ont été soumis au sortilège d'amnésie et ensuite reçu un sort pour verrouiller le sort en place. Nous pensons que c'était une querelle de mangemorts puisqu'aussi loin que nous le sachions, personne dans ce camp n'est capable d'une telle magie. »

« Est-ce… est-ce de la magie noire ? » Demanda Amélia à l'unspeakable alors qu'il s'était déjà tourné pour partir.

« Non c'est de la Magie Antique de notre terre et ce n'est pas un sorcier ou sorcière ordinaire qui a fait cela. Nous n'avons aucun rapport de qui que ce soit pouvant faire de la Magie Antique. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le renverser car ce type de magie est presque impossible à renverser sans la bonne connaissance ou puissance. »

Dumbledore était stupéfait. La magie Antique était quelque chose qui lui était inconnue. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il ne savait pas non plus qui pouvait. C'était très alarmant car qui que ce soit l'ayant fait était une source de puissance qui devait être armée par lui, Albus Dumbledore. Il était en effet très inquiet.

« Quelle est leur condition désormais ? » Demanda Dumbledore à l'unspeakable qui avait déjà un pied dans la cheminée.

« Ils ne sont bons à rien n'ont plus aucune fonctions cérébrales et sont aussi bons que morts. » Et l'unspeakable fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Amélia Bones se tourna choquée vers les mangemorts qui étaient simplement assis là. Leurs âmes n'avaient pas été aspirées mais ils n'avaient plus de magie ni de cerveau actif.

« La chose la plus compatissante à faire de ces personnes serait de les tuer Amélia ; ils ne seront d'aucune utilité pour nous ou qui que ce soit puisque sans leur magie ils mourront dans la douleur. » Lui dit Dumbledore, son esprit tourbillonnant avec tant de pensées, la principale étant la personne responsable de ce type de magie.

Il ou elle avait retiré la magie et commencé le processus de mort lente qui était un acte de torture et ne pouvait pas être renversé. La meilleure chose était de leur épargner la douleur et de les tuer par compassion.

Elle acquiesça, « Je vais obtenir les Ordres du Ministre et le faire. » Jusque là, Brian, Maugrey, Kingsley et vous Tonks, s'il vous plait gardez un œil sur eux. » Elle leur sourit, « je sais que vous êtes fatigués mais vous pourrez prendre un jour de congé demain après que nous ayons fini cela. » Ils inclinèrent tous la tête d'accord et attendirent qu'Amélia arrive avec l'Ordre du Ministre.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard avec Fudge et Malfoy.

« Dumbledore ! Que faites-vous ici ? » Bafouilla Fudge en voyant l'homme qu'il détestait le plus dans le camp de la lumière. Pour le camp du mal c'était Voldemort et tous les deux lui donnaient toujours d'énormes migraines.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Lucius Malfoy parla d'une voix trainante tandis qu'il frissonnait intérieurement en voyant le groupe qui était censé garder un horcruxe. Et Rabastan Lestrange. Merlin ! Comment avait-il été capturé et trouvé comme cela ici ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de réponses ; il savait ce qu'il y avait là et le seul doute était qui avait fait cela. Malfoy frissonna légèrement. Qui que ce soit, cette personne était si puissante que cela allait encore être un autre problème pour son Seigneur. Il frissonna un peu plus sensiblement quand il réalisa que c'est lui qui devait aller donner cette information à son Seigneur.

Fudge posa à Amélia de nombreuses questions et Malfoy nota avec précaution à la fois les questions et les réponses. Puis Fudge donna enfin l'Ordre pour leur exécution.

Envoyant les six mangemorts à leur mort, les gens présents dans la pièce allèrent dans leurs maisons respectives, perturbés, inquiets et alarmés par les événements.

Dumbledore appela une réunion de l'Ordre des membres supérieurs et envoya aussi un patronus à Snape lui demandant à tous de venir à l'heure du déjeuner.

Amélia Bones appela une réunion de crise avec les meilleurs aurors pour discuter la capture et l'état des six mangemorts.

Fudge rentra chez lui en souriant puisqu'il pouvait désormais dire fièrement que six mangemorts avaient été capturés par son Ministère qui se battait férocement dans cette guerre pour le peuple et devenir son héros.

Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui prendre une potion de vigilance et deux doses de potions calmantes et pria l'ancienne déesse Hécate de le sauver de la fureur de son Seigneur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Bonjour à tous. Me voici enfin de retour. Je suis désolée de prendre tant de retard dans la parution de cette traduction mais entre la fac, mes récents problèmes de santé, ça a été difficile._

_Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui continuent quand même d'être fidèles au rendez-vous en me laissant des messages qui me font chaud au cœur._

**Au manoir de Voldemort**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry Potter s'était échappé. Toutefois, Voldemort ne pensait pas à lui. Il était très inquiet au sujet de Nagini puisqu'elle n'avait pas été bien ces derniers jours. Les trois derniers jours pour être précis. Elle ne mangeait pas correctement et elle commençait à sentir l'odeur de la chair putréfiée et morte. Ne faisant confiance à personne, Voldemort avait lui-même brassé les potions nécessaires pour guérir son familier bien aimé ; mais en vain. Elle était mourante.

Elle était également un horcruxe et c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait confié sa guérison à personne d'autre. Maintenant, c'est comme si elle allait bientôt mourir. La dernière semaine avait été horrible pour Voldemort. Il avait brassé autant de potions qu'il avait pensé nécessaire pour sauver Nagini, mais en vain. Une semaine plus tard, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait commençait à sentir tellement mauvais que même Voldemort devait se couvrir le visage avant d'entrer pour la nourrir de potions et autres choses.

La semaine après cela, Nagini cessa de s'alimenter et elle ne pouvait même plus avaler les potions que Voldemort lui donnait de force. Son tempérament était à fleur de peau et de nombreux mangemorts firent les frais de sa colère et inquiétude. La nuit de la capture de Rabastan, Nagini cessa de respirer. Voldemort ne le sut pas vu qu'elle mourut très, très tôt dans la matinée. L'horcruxe mourut également puisqu'il ne pouvait pas survivre après la mort de l'hôte. Ainsi l'horcruxe mourut avec Nagini.

OOOOOOOOOO

L'un des unspeakables qui avait interrogé les mangemorts avait été Rockwood qui travaillait au Département des Mystères. L'autre au courant des pertes que Voldemort avait souffert était Lucius Malfoy. Ils savaient tous les deux qua Rabastan gardait un horcruxe pour Voldemort.

Lucius spécialement était terrifié puisqu'il avait sans la savoir détruit un horcruxe quand il avait placé le journal dans le livre de métamorphose de Ginny Weasley et avait presque été tué pour cela. Tandis qu'il se fichait totalement de Ginny Weasley, la destruction de l'horcruxe l'avait conduit à tellement d'ennuis avec son Maître.

Devoir après cela annoncer à son Maître la capture des six personnes chargées de protéger un autre horcruxe était mauvais. Dire qu'ils étaient aussi bons que morts devrait lui valoir un doloris s'il était malchanceux et un sortilège de mort s'il était chanceux. Si son Maître se souvenait de son erreur avec le journal intime, Lucius savait qu'il considérerait le sortilège de mort comme le plus clément.

Voldemort torturerait le messager puisqu'il ne pourrait pas punir les vraies personnes impliquées. Lucius Malfoy déglutit péniblement et ne remarqua pas son fils qui le regardait avec intérêt de là où il était caché. Même s'il l'avait remarqué, il était peu probable qu'il s'en soit préoccupé actuellement.

Avec une dernière prière, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa salle à manger et espéra que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il la regardait. Il apparut au manoir de son Maître et Seigneur, Lord Voldemort.

Rockwood était dans un état similaire alors qu'il faisait un pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec les autres unspeakables pour examiner les mangemorts capturés. Il avait vu aux premières loges la colère de Voldemort quand Avery avait été incapable d'obtenir la Prophétie. Maintenant alors qu'il essayait toutes sortes de sorts sur un Rabastan sans aucunes réactions, il était très inquiet et effrayé.

Malfoy avait presque été tué et il récupérait toujours des maléfices cruels que Voldemort lui avait jetés quand il avait appris qu'il avait sans le savoir remis un horcruxe à Ginny Weasley qui avait été plus tard détruit par le foutu Potter.

Il trembla en pensant à la réaction de son Seigneur à cette dernière crise après le fiasco avec Potter et avant cela l'incapacité à obtenir la Prophétie. Il vit Malfoy et se sentit juste un peu mieux de partager les sorts avec Malfoy. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois et tenta toutes sortes de choses, même de la Magie Noire mais rien ne marcha.

Il soupira, retourna dans ses quartiers pour se changer puis partit pour la planque de Voldemort, si l'immense manoir pouvait être appelé ainsi et expliquer. S'il se cachait il pourrait être puni davantage. Il quitta son bureau et partit en sachant que personne ne poserait de questions puisqu'il avait établi une routine excentrique au cours des années.

--------------------

Lucius Malfoy atteint le manoir et y traversa les barrières sans trahir la peur qu'il ressentait. Il entra dans la chambre principale et ne voyant personne, il était encore très tôt dans la matinée après tout, il claqua des doigts.

La seconde suivante un elfe se tint devant lui. « Vas dire à notre Seigneur que je suis là et que j'ai des nouvelles importantes. Je vais l'attendre ici. »

L'elfe disparut et laissa Lucius. Dans d'autres circonstances il se serait assis, mais pas maintenant. Il se tint debout de glace, comme une statue attendant que Voldemort se montre.

Voldemort arriva en coup de vent et ne fut pas heureux de voir Lucius Malfoy si tôt le matin. Il le fusilla du regard. Nagini était mourante et il était totalement frustré. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était déjà morte, sinon la colère qu'il aurait relâchée aurait tué Malfoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ? Pourquoi être venu si tôt ? » Lucius Malfoy se prosterna et se redressa fièrement. Pleurnicher devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou montrer de la peur étaient des moyens sûrs de recevoir le doloris pendant au moins trois minutes.

« J'ai été réveillé bien plus tôt Maître. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Fudge m'a appelé à mon manoir pour me dire que des mangemorts avaient été capturés. Comme vous le savez Maître, je lui ai donné suffisamment d'argent et lui ai fait promettre qu'il m'appellerait à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit au cas où des mangemorts étaient capturés puisque je voulais les voir souffrir pour compenser les ignominies que j'ai supposément souffert entre leurs mains. »

Voldemort hocha la tête avec impatience, en bougeant sa baguette entre ses mains et Lucius continua avec hâte. « Aujourd'hui Fudge m'a appelé pour me dire que six d'entre eux avaient été capturés et que l'un d'eux était Rabastan Lestrange » Après cela Lucius Malfoy n'osa pas dire un mot. Il baissa la tête et se tint bien droit et alerte ; légèrement résigné à accepter l'inévitable doloris de son Maître.

« Et ? » Ce simple mot sortit comme un coup de fouet. Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux et trembla face à la rage sur le visage de son Seigneur. Il voulait se dépêcher de dire à Voldemort tout ce qu'il savait mais n'osait pas être celui qui dirait que l'horcruxe était probablement parti et que ses mangemorts étaient aussi bons que des cadavres. Donc il trembla et essaya de penser à un moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il avait vu. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il reçut un sort de fureur ; Voldemort savait quelles seraient les nouvelles si Rabastan avait été capturé.

« _Doloris_ ! » Malfoy hurla sous le sort lancé avec presque toute la puissance de Voldemort. Voldemort le retira après une minute et laisse Malfoy trembler sur le sol.

Il marcha vers Malfoy qui pleurnicha de crainte. Attrapant son bras gauche, il leva les robes de son bras et appuya sur la marque des ténèbres en pensant aux cercles intérieurs et extérieurs des mangemorts.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. « Dit-il doucement et Malfoy lutta pour se lever et se tenir devant son Seigneur pour parler avec lui.

« Maître ils ont été heurtés par un sort de magie antique. » La respiration de Voldemort se prit dans sa gorge. Magie Antique ! Qui la connaissait ? La plupart des sorts lancés dans l'ancien langage qui était en réalité un chant des Celtes n'était pas réversible. Qui le connaissait et comment en étaient-ils venus à savoir pour les horcruxes ? Il regarda brusquement Malfoy, qui continuait de trembler.

« Maîtres, ils ont tous les six eu leur mémoire effacée et les aurors ont essayé la potion de Severus, mais rien n'a marché. Amélia Bones a ensuite fait appel aux unspeakables. Ils ont travaillé sur eux pendant deux heures avant de déterminer que les mangemorts avaient été dépossédés de leur magie, qu'ils mouraient bientôt dans d'horribles souffrances et que ce serait charitable de les tuer. Fudge a depuis signé l'Ordre mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort le regarda furieusement alors qu'il commençait à arpenter la pièce tout en réfléchissant furieusement.

En dix minutes tous les mangemorts du tant redouté cercle intérieur étaient assemblés. Voldemort attendit dix minutes qu'une autre figure arrive en courant. C'était Rockwood.

Voldemort attendit impatiemment que Rockwood prenne sa place avant de donner ses ordres quand un elfe arriva. Voldemort était sur le point de lui gronder dessus quand il parla d'une voix tremblante, « Maître, Nagini est morte. » Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui et le souffla avec tellement de fureur et de puissance que le pauvre elfe fut réduit en cendres en une minute.

Voldemort se leva et alla dans la pièce où Nagini était gardée et l'examina de long en large. Il découvrit qu'elle était effectivement morte et que l'horcruxe à l'intérieur d'elle était également mort. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'extraire. Il avait pourtant essayé quand elle était tombée malade. L'horcruxe était mort avec elle. Voldemort hurla de rage et tous les mangemorts frissonnèrent de crainte.

Voldemort brûla son corps dans un accès de rage et beugla aux elfes de disposer de ses cendres. Il arpenta la pièce sans se soucier de la puanteur qui était toujours là. Il ne fut pas conscient que les elfes revinrent en tremblant récupérer les restes fumants de l'immense serpent ni quand ils nettoyèrent la pièce de l'horrible puanteur quelques minutes plus tard. Il arpentait avec agitation la pièce de long en large. En l'espace d'une journée il avait perdu deux horcruxes.

Que se passait-il ? Personne sauf Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Rockwood, Ameyctus et Alecto étaient au courant des horcruxes. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Snape, Arran, Avery et les autres.

Maintenant quelqu'un avait eu connaissance non seulement de l'existence de ses horcruxes mais avait également le pouvoir de désintégrer les barrières et protections ainsi que ses mangemorts en charge des horcruxes. Rabastan était dans le même état que s'il avait reçu le baiser comme un moldu ; pire qu'un moldu puisqu'il ne serait pas capable de vivre sans magie et lui et les autres devaient être tués comme des chiens atteints de la rage.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers l'autre horcruxe au château de Rowena et il revint en trombe dans l'autre pièce. Ameyctus se tenait là et Voldemort relâcha un soupir de soulagement non visible.

Il regarda tous les présents et demanda aux membres du cercle intérieur de rester et aux autres de former des groupes et de préparer des attaques dans toute l'Angleterre dans la nuit.

« Allez à la bibliothèque. Severus, reste ici avec nous. J'aurais aussi besoin de toi. »

Severus qui avait bougé pour former un groupe avec Avery et Nott fit demi-tour.

« Asseyez-vous tous. » Siffla-t-il de frustration et de colère. Ils s'assirent et attendirent une minute avant que la salle ne se vide et que les portes ne se ferment.

« Severus, » Siffla-t-il avec colère, « Je te nomme aujourd'hui membre du cercle intérieur, te donnant de grands pouvoirs. » Snape se leva immédiatement. Il alla se prosterner devant Voldemort et embrassa le bas de ses robes profusément. « Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber mon Seigneur. »

« Veille à ne rien faire qui pourrait simplement t'enlever cette position. » La menace était apparente dans sa voix alors qu'il regardait Snape droit dans les yeux. Snape baissa la tête et se tint droit en toute humilité. Etre arraché de ce poste signifiait seulement une chose, un destin pire que la mort. Snape frissonna une seconde en pensant à Regulus avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser.

« Oui Maître. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit en baissant les yeux dans un geste montrant un respect extrême.

Bellatrix ensuite regarda autour d'elle et remarqua pour la première fois que Rabastan n'était pas là. Elle fronça des sourcils et donna un coup de coude à son mari en indiquant la chaise vide à côté de lui. Voldemort observa cet échange entre mari et femme comme si ça allait lui révéler quelque chose.

Rodolphus n'était pas perturbé puisque Rabastan montait la garde de l'horcruxe. « Bella il est en charge de cette chose. Il ne peut pas venir maintenant. » Voldemort entendit cela et se renfrogna. Bellatrix était effrayée alors qu'elle montrait du doigt Ameyctus qui était à sa place dans le cercle ; et Rodolphus le fixa avec étonnement. Il se tourna pour regarder Voldemort qui le fusilla du regard et le fixant toujours du regard, siffla à Lucius Malfoy. « Montre-nous. »

Une grosse pensine apparut dans la pièce et Lucius Malfoy retira les souvenirs, les plaça dans le bassin. Voldemort siffla en fourchelangue et les souvenirs commencèrent à se dérouler. Tous les mangemorts le virent et haletèrent, ils étaient simplement bouche bée.

« Amyctus, j'espère pour toi que l'horcruxe est exactement là où je l'ai placé. » Dit doucement Voldemort, un signe qu'il était prêt à tuer et à tuer aléatoirement.

Avant qu'il n'ait disparu pendant treize ans, Voldemort n'avait parlé qu'aux Lestranges des horcruxes. Seuls Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan et leurs parents étaient au courant. Et même, ils ne savaient pas où il les avait cachés. Leurs parents étaient maintenant très âgés et ne pouvaient plus assister aux réunions mais ils avaient été ses premiers mangemorts et avaient été au courant. En fait ils l'avaient aidé à créer les premiers.

Mais après que Lucius sans le savoir en ait détruit un et Regulus en avait déjà détruit un autre, Voldemort avait décidé de mettre son cercle intérieur dans la confidence et leur avait révélé l'existence des horcruxes restants afin que si quoi que ce soit arrivait il serait ressuscité rapidement.

Maintenant il semblerait que quatre de ses horcruxes aient été déjà détruits. Il n'en restait que deux et il n'osait pas en faire plus puisque cela le rendrait encore moins humain qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je veux que vous alliez tous au château de Rowena et sur l'île vérifier les deux autres horcruxes et les ramener ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver une cachette appropriée pour eux. Allez. » Snape eut l'air interloqué pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix lui siffle qu'elle lui expliquerait tout et que pour l'instant il devait bouger. Il bougea et rapidement ils furent tous assemblés.

Voldemort observait Amyctus qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet alors qu'il conjurait une longue corde. Voldemort ne montra rien sur son visage mais intérieurement était très soulagé par la nonchalance d'Amyctus.

Ils atterrirent près du vieux chêne et Voldemort sentit les prémisses du doute. Il n'y avait pas d'activité magique. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les mangemorts essayaient de sentir le bourdonnement des protections qui étaient absentes.

Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il fit une succession rapide de mouvements avec sa baguette. Son visage devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme alors qu'il se tournait vers Amyctus qui avait l'air déconcerté et se mit à lui jeter de nombreux sorts. Voldemort ne pouvait rien discerner. Il progressa vers l'arbre et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien. Il se tourna et siffla doucement, « Avada Kedavra. » Et Amyctus mourut ses yeux grands ouverts de choc sous son masque de mangemort.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Siffla-t-il. Il tourbillonna pour regarder les autres qui tremblaient de crainte.

Voldemort n'attendit pas de réponse alors qu'il avait conjuré une autre corde. Tous les autres la saisirent et ils furent transportés vers une petite île dans les Hébrides. Bellatrix transpirait profusément puisqu'il était à sa charge. Il y avait une petite maison en bas sur l'île. Voldemort agita sa baguette et trouva les sorts intacts. Il les brisa, entra, alla chercher l'horcruxe, revint et apparut.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent avant que Bellatrix ne transplane en première, donnant le signal de l'exode générale. Ils se réunirent une nouvelle fois dans les quartiers principaux et attendirent anxieusement la venue de Voldemort.

Cinq minutes plus tard Voldemort surgit, ayant l'air furieux, « **Quatre horcruxes ! Quatre !** » Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils grimaçaient collectivement et tremblaient.

« Rabastan pire que mort et Amyctus a laissé l'horcruxe lui glisser entre les mains. Je veux des réponses. **Maintenant. **Qui est le traitre parmi les mangemorts ? »

Tous les mangemorts sursautèrent en chœur. Traître ? Ils se regardèrent, pas qu'ils puissent voir à travers les masques mais ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. N'importe quoi pourrait signer leur arrêt de mort et perdre trois horcruxes en l'espace d'une nuit était un peu trop dur à supporter pour un homme qui tuait pour s'amuser et presque pour n'importe quoi.

« Ce doit être un mangemort qui pouvait traverser les barrières de magie noire n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement alors que les autres déglutirent en se rendant compte de l'importance de ce qu'il était en train de dire. « Peu importe, je les débusquerais bientôt juste comme je l'ai fait avec Peter et Regulus. » Le visage de Voldemort brilla avec malveillance envers tous les présents. Puis il tourbillonna vers Snape.

« Qui a la connaissance de la Magie Antique, Severus ? » Le dernier mot sortit presque comme un sifflement puisque Voldemort parlait presque en fourchelangue dans sa fureur pure.

« Maître ! » Snape trembla et la colère de Voldemort diminua juste un peu une fois qu'il vit la peur qu'il pouvait induire dans ses disciples.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'Ordre a la connaissance de l'ancien langage et de la magie qu'il enseigne ? »

« Non mon Seigneur. Je peux découvrir aujourd'hui puisque le vieux fou a appelé une réunion au déjeuner ; c'est probablement pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé dans la matinée. Il nous a également demandé de patrouiller dans divers endroits magiques et moldus en recherchant des perturbations puisqu'il semble croire que nous pourrions attaquer cette semaine. »

Voldemort se renfrogna, il détestait être prévisible ; ainsi le vieil homme pensait qu'il attaquerait ? Il avait raison. Il allait attaquer et aujourd'hui le monde saurait pourquoi il craignait le grand Lord Voldemort et pourquoi le monde sorcier frissonnait rien qu'en prononçant son nom. « Découvre s'ils sont au courant des horcruxes Severus et viens me rapporter quelle que soit l'heure après que Dumbledore en ait fini avec toi. Tu ne prendras pas part aux raids puisque je ne veux qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne te repère.»

Snape s'inclina et se rassit. Voldemort les regarda tous avec attention. « Aujourd'hui nous attaquerons aveuglément, des endroits indifféremment magiques et moldus et montrerons au monde que nous sommes une force qui compte. Appelez les autres. »

Snape se leva et alla appeler les autres qui arrivèrent en courant. Voldemort arpenta la pièce de long en large, toujours furieux de la perte de son familier et de ses horcruxes et commença à donner des détails de lieux qu'ils devraient attaquer.

A peu près vingt lieux à attaquer furent choisis, « Suggère d'autres endroits au vieux fou, Severus. T'a-t-il dit des endroits spécifiques à garder ? »

« Non Maître. Je suppose qu'il le fera aujourd'hui au déjeuner. »

« Vas maintenant. Reviens et dis-moi les lieux qu'ils vont patrouiller. Pars. »

Snape partit puisqu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Au cottage dans la matinée**

Snape s'était réveillé pour trouver deux messages. L'un avait été le patronus de Dumbledore lui demandant de venir à Square Grimmaud pour déjeuner en laissant Harry derrière à la maison. L'autre message qui l'avait réveillé en premier lieu pour recevoir ensuite le patronus était la brûlure de la marque des ténèbres.

Il prit une potion d'éveil, une de pepper up et laissa un message pour Harry l'informant du message de Dumbledore et qu'il allait voir Voldemort puisque sa marque le brûlait et l'appelait. Il appela également Arran à travers la bague, lui dit d'être sur le qui-vive. Arran pour sa part lui dit que Draco venait juste de l'informer que Lucius Malfoy avait quitté le Manoir tôt dans la matinée, était revenu puis reparti.

Snape était parti, avait assisté à la réunion et sur un coup de génie avait dit à Voldemort que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que Voldemort frappe la semaine prochaine et leur avait demandé à tous de patrouiller à partir d'aujourd'hui. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit une telle chose mais Snape avait dit cela à Voldemort pour pouvoir parler des raids à Dumbledore. De cette façon si Voldemort était attaqué, il ne soupçonnerait pas Snape.

Snape devait être très prudent désormais, spécialement parce qu'il était dans le cercle intérieur. Il aurait la primeur à tellement d'informations et les passer toutes rendrait définitivement Voldemort suspicieux puisque jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait pas eu de fuites et après tout il était l'espion.

Snape ouvrit la porte du cottage pour voir Harry et Hermione étudier ensemble. Ils lisaient les livres de Canogahn. En le voyant, Harry sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? MacGonnagall n'est toujours pas arrivée ? »

« Elle doit être à Square Grimmaud Harry, et je reviens juste du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a choisi vingt places à attaquer aujourd'hui à la fois dans le monde sorcier et celui moldu. » Et il se mit à expliquer tout ce qui s'y était produit.

« Severus c'est génial. » Harry était enchanté des attaques ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Snape et Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent ses explications et ils furent tous sourires, « Nous pouvons réduire les disciples de Voldemort autant que nous le pouvons aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Snape le regarda pendant un long moment. « Comment as-tu échappé Serpentard mon garçon ? Tu en es un pur et dur. » Il sourit, imperturbable et totalement pas convaincu alors qu'Harry prit un air vexé, souffla et insista qu'il était un pur Gryffondor.

Harry activa son oreillette et appela tous les autres en un appel.

« Hé, êtes-vous tous dans un endroit où vous pouvez parler ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Arran, Ria, Draco, Pansy, Blaise répondirent par l'affirmative tandis qu'il n'y eut pas de réponse à part un humm de MacGonnagall, cela voulait dire qu'elle était avec les autres. La beauté de ces oreillettes était que non seulement elles étaient invisible mais que même si Harry hurlait personne ne l'entendrait à part ceux les portant et parmi eux uniquement ceux dont il avait appelé les noms. Elles avaient été charmées avec de la Magie Antique et étaient très puissantes.

Donc Snape et Hermione entendaient directement Harry et non à travers les oreillettes puisqu'il n'avait pas appelé leurs noms ni le mot de passe qui était « règles des Serpentard » comme revanche pour dire le nom de Sirius quand il devait utiliser la bague pour parler à Arran.

Toutefois désormais, Snape n'utilisait plus que l'oreillette ce qu'Harry trouvait injuste. Mais c'était Snape. Juste n'était pas un mot dans son vocabulaire quand on en venait aux Gryffondors avait pensé Harry en boudant quand Snape lui avait dit le mot de passe et refusé de le changer. Même MacGonnagall avait essayé mais le sourire narquois de Snape s'était simplement élargi. Comme il y avait de la magie antique à l'intérieur, MacGonnagall ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'elle ferait elle-même cette foutue chose.

Harry avait été tellement impressionné par la Magie Antique qui semblait si puissante qu'il avait voulu l'apprendre et Snape et Arran lui avaient promis de le lui apprendre une fois qu'il aurait un peu avancé dans les arts sombres et la magie du sang. Arran lui avait également promis de lui apprendre la Magie Noire puisque cela pourrait aider Harry non seulement à la reconnaître mais aussi à la retirer en connaissant les contre sorts.

Mais comme cela ne viendrait que plus tard, Harry étudiait maintenant l'ancienne magie des livres de Canogahn. La magie était très simple bien que très puissante et requérait la connaissance de la langue de leurs ancêtres et les chants pour les détails. Mais l'aspect le plus important était la capacité de contrôler la magie à un tel point que la personne pourrait avec la magie antique jeter presque n'importe quel sort et le sceller sur place.

Comme la Magie Antique ne reconnaissait que la signature magique de la personne lançant le sort ou chant, il ne pourrait jamais être retiré par quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il n'y avait pas de contre sort connu contrairement aux sorts créés postérieurement. Pour qu'une autre personne puisse retirer l'Ancienne Magie, il devait simplement devoir avoir une connaissance, un pouvoir et une force d'esprit bien supérieurs à ceux du lanceur d'origine.

C'était ce qu'Harry avait compris et cela l'excitait grandement. Seuls les plus puissants pouvaient même penser à jeter des sorts et Harry pensait que rien que cela en disait long sur Snape et Arran. Pas même Dumbledore ou Voldemort ne pouvaient faire cela. Cela rendait Harry encore plus déterminé à apprendre puisque cela pourrait être le pouvoir que les Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas.

Arran, Draco, Ria, Pansy et Blaise vinrent presque immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas été appelés aujourd'hui. Ria avait l'air très pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré longtemps ; ce qui était probablement le cas puisque son père était désormais mort, pensa Harry alors qu'il la regardait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait offrir ses condoléances puisque ça aurait l'air hypocrite ou comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

Les autres Serpentards er Arran avaient aussi l'air fâchés. En colère parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas le luxe de faire leur deuil, pensa Harry à retardement. Il regarda Ria qui était tenue protectivement par Draco, il y a quelque chose là pensa Harry alors que Ria se laissait aller contre Draco et souriait un peu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Nous nous étions décidés et étions sûrs de ce que nous voulions. Ria est triste pour son père et non pour le mangemort que nous avons tous juré de détruire. Et n'oublie pas que c'était moi avec Severus qui lui avons effacé la mémoire et Ria a été d'accord pour que nous l'envoyions au Ministère pour mourir puisque nous savions tous les implications d'un tel sort. »

Ria inclina également la tête tristement. « Oui Harry, tu as vu la manière dont il parlait. » Elle trembla alors que Draco la tint encore plus protectivement, « Il n'avait pas de remords et n'était pas disposé à m'écouter ni Arran et par-dessus tout il hurlait que nous son propre sang serions tués et détruits. Quel genre de vie est-ce quand vous souhaitez à votre plus proche famille de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce que vous avez choisi différemment ? » Elle détourna la tête alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Et quel genre d'homme est celui que nous suivons qui ne veut même pas reconnaître la contribution de son père et il en a fait beaucoup Potter. Passer treize ans à Azkaban au nom d'un maniaque cinglé et maudire sa fille et son neveu de mourir aux mains de Voldemort le moment il a réalisé qu'ils avaient choisi un chemin différent ? » Demanda Draco furieusement alors qu'il l'étreignait plus étroitement alors que ses épaules tremblaient. Il la mena vers le lit d'Harry et regarda un instant Harry en lui demandant la permission avec les yeux. Le moment où Harry hocha la tête, il tira les rideaux autour d'eux.

Snape avait observé tout ceci silencieusement jusque là et s'avança. « Arran je ne pense pas que Ria devrait sortir aujourd'hui ni Hermione. » alors qu'elle commençait à protester il leva une main alors qu'il continuait, « Non, écoutez-moi entièrement avant d'objecter. Cette fois aujourd'hui je ne serais pas avec vous et Arran apparaitra le moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appellera et ça pourra être à n'importe quel moment ce soir.

Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment versé dans les arts sombres Hermione et je projetais de vous mettre vous, Pansy et Ria ensemble. Maintenant je sens que Ria devrait être excusée aujourd'hui, elle a beaucoup à l'esprit. Je souhaite que vous acceptiez de rester avec elle ici. Elle vous aurait aidé et guidé avec l'apparition si elle était venue mais maintenant ce n'est pas sûr. Le sortilège de mort fusera de partout et ce n'est pas sage, pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemort seront très vicieux et avides de vengeance. »

Hermione acquiesça à contrecœur. Elle avait beaucoup de connaissances en magie noire mais ça ne faisait pas le poids contre le sortilège de mort et les autres sorts tout aussi terribles qui seraient jetés à tour de bras par les mangemorts dans la nuit.

Cela décidé Snape se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, Draco, Pansy et toi seraient à deux endroits ; lieux où se trouveront des mangemorts de seconde zone et vous les vaincrez, » il fit une pause et regarda Harry profondément avant de continuer, « je veux que tu utilises autant de sorts de magie noire que possible pour t'assurer que les mangemorts ne blesseront plus jamais qui que ce soit. » Il regarda Harry avec une signification cachée dans ses yeux.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Tu veux dire faire de mon mieux pour les tuer sans utiliser l'Avada Kedavra ? Oh Severus, je ne pourrais pas. » Dit Harry horrifié.

« Donc tu penses moins de nous, Severus et moi parce que nous tué, bien que d'une manière différente hier, les mangemorts que nous avons capturé ? » Lui demanda Arran, son expression indéchiffrable.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre à Arran qui l'observait attentivement, tout comme Snape. Considérait-il moins Arran et Severus parce qu'ils avaient tué ? Harry savait qu'il ne ressentait que de l'admiration et de l'affection pour Snape et il développait rapidement les mêmes sentiments pour l'homme qui non seulement ressemblait à Sirius mais qui était également comme lui de nombreuses façons.

Surpris et à moitié choqué qu'il n'ait jamais pensé moins de Snape ou de n'importe qui dans la pièce, et il savait qu'à part Hermione ils avaient tous fait de terribles choses. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à eux comme des meurtriers ou des faiseurs de mal ou des mangemorts, ce qu'ils étaient en réalité.

« Non je n'ai jamais pensé cela de Severus. Pas après que je sois venu ici. » Ajouta avec honnêteté Harry, « Et je n'ai jamais pensé cela d'aucun d'entre vous depuis que je vous ai rencontré ici au cottage. »

« Mais nous avons tous tué et cela inclut Snape et même Draco et Pansy Harry. » Dit doucement Arran en l'observant, ne détournant jamais ses yeux de lui.

« Ouais, mais vous n'aviez pas le choix c'était soit vous ou eux. Oh ! » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il comprenait et Arran sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tu dois le regarder de cette façon Harry, » lui dit Snape doucement, « Tu ne tues personne et tout ce que tu fais est de t'assurer que ces excuses d'êtres humains ne blesse plus jamais personne magique ou moldu simplement parce qu'ils peuvent lancer le sortilège de mort. Ce sont des despotes Harry et ils veulent régner sur le monde sorcier par la terreur et tuer sans discriminations tout en se livrant également à toutes sortes d'orgies juste parce qu'ils le peuvent. »

« Tandis que oui faire justice nous-mêmes et se débarrasser des meurtriers est mal, ne rien faire et permettre au Ministère de continuer sa technique de l'autruche face à cette guerre est de la même façon mal à mon avis. » Lui indique Arran et Harry hocha la tête puisque c'était ce que faisait aussi l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Comme si Snape savait exactement ce qu'il pensait, il dit, « Tandis que oui c'est ce que fait l'Ordre ils ne résolvent pas le problème Harry. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est se défendre quand ils sont acculés. Autrement ils sont heureux de laisser faire. Dumbledore sait pour les horcruxes. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas tué le Seigneur des ténèbres au Département des Mystères, mais quelles mesures ont été prises pendant les treize années où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été absent ? »

« Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses. » Grogna Harry.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Répondit Pansy. « Il est coupable de tellement de choses : la manière dont les Serpentards sont traités aujourd'hui, pour permettre à Voldemort de ressusciter à nouveau, pour prendre le contrôle de personne dont ce n'est pas son rôle de commander, pour prendre des décisions unilatérales et sacrifier quiconque lui plait pour le plus grand bien. Quelle cause supérieure, la sienne ? » Pansy fulminait de rage.

« Cela doit être pour lui, ce n'est certainement pas pour nous, pour Voldemort ou même pour le monde sorcier. Il a sacrifié tes parents, Black, les Longdubat, la maison de Serpentard, une personne par ci une personne par là, tous pour le plus grand bien. Rien de bon n'est vraiment sorti de cela. De l'autre côté, ce que nous faisons **est **le plus grand bien Harry. Nous avons tué six personnes hier mais nous avons probablement sauvé une centaine de vies et plus par cet unique geste et je ne parle même pas des horcruxes. »

« Respire Parkinson, respire. » Dit Hermione en souriant et l'atmosphère fut brisée, toutefois cela avait donné à Harry et Hermione beaucoup de choses à penser.

Snape se tut sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'Harry devait travailler tout seul. Bientôt Arran parlait à Harry, Pansy et Hermione au sujet des arts sombres en attendant l'arrivée de Draco pour préparer une stratégie commune pour la nuit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

_COUCOU ME REVOILA_

_Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger en entier ce chapitre, je ne poste que la moitié. Je mettrais la suite mardi ou mercredi. D'ici là bonne lecture._

**A Poudlard puis à Square Grimmaud quartier général dans la matinée**

Dumbledore et Maugrey allèrent à Poudlard et de là Dumbledore envoya un message à chacun. Il avait de nouveau arpenté la pièce de long en large, inquiet alors qu'il discutait des derniers événements avec Maugrey.

« Qui cela peut-il être Alastor ? Qui connait l'Ancienne magie de nos ancêtres tellement bien qu'ils ont été capables de la déployer contre les mangemorts avec tellement d'efficacité ? Qui sont-ils ? Ils doivent être plus d'un et si cette ou ces personnes entrent dans notre combat, je n'aime pas ça Alastor. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça importe Albus ? » La voix de Maugrey était bourrue, « Aujourd'hui grâce à eux nous avons six mangemorts de moins et l'un d'entre eux est Rabastan Lestrange. Cela seul montre que ce n'est pas une guerre interne entre mangemorts mais une guerre _contre eux. _Qui que ce soit devrait avoir notre gratitude puisqu'ils se battent pour nous. »

« Mais qui ? » Demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il arpentait la pièce en sirotant une tasse de thé chaude, « Qui a la connaissance des arts oubliés ? Nous devons savoir et les utiliser à notre avantage. »

« Je pense que tu devrais laisser faire Albus. Ces personnes sont très efficaces et jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent quelque chose qui justifie ton agitation, je pense que nous devrions faire profil bas. »

Maugrey observa son ami arpenter la pièce tout en essayant de comprendre les événements. Tandis qu'il avait été aussi bluffé, il n'était pas perturbé puisque seulement des mangemorts avaient été appréhendés. Et donc quoi s'ils mourraient ? Le monde sorcier serait une meilleure place.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas aussi facilement satisfait puisqu'il ne connaissait réellement personne dans le monde sorcier qui connaissait les arts antiques; pas lui, personne au sein de l'Ordre et définitivement personne parmi les mangemorts sinon cela ferait longtemps que Voldemort aurait gagné la guerre.

Pas convaincus, Dumbledore et Maugrey arrivèrent par cheminette à Square Grimmaud pour trouver l'endroit grouillant de personnes. Les Weasleys étaient là tout comme MacGonnagall, Remus, Tonks et Shakelbot. Kingsley et Tonks avaient apparemment informés les autres de ce qui s'était produit au Ministère tôt dans la matinée.

Il y eut des cris quand Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine et en souriant accepta une tasse de thé de Molly Weasley.

« Que s'est-il passé Albus ? Est-ce que ce qu'ont dit Tonks et Shakelbot est vrai ? Je, pour une fois, n'ai pas été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit et suis parti après quelques temps. » Lui demanda Arthur Weasley qui sirotait déjà une tasse de thé. Il avait été là mais avait été incapable de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il avait toutefois une idée de ce qui s'était produit par Tonks et Shakelbot.

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait et leur demanda à tous de garder un œil sur qui que ce soit dans leur entourage qui connaissait les Arts Antiques. MacGonnagall écoutait avec une expression incrédule sur son visage alors qu'elle questionnait elle aussi Albus au sujet de qui pourrait avoir le pouvoir de jeter une telle magie.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Minerva. » Dit Dumbledore, « Quelle que soit cette personne nous devons être prudents puisqu'elle semble être apparue de nulle part et ce n'est jamais bon. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient Severus arriva et fit un sourire méprisant aux personnes présentes. « Severus ! Avez-vous été appelé par Voldemort ? » Dumbledore se leva alors que Snape entrait, voulant savoir si Voldemort était au courant vu que Lucius Malfoy avait été présent.

Snape inclina la tête alors qu'il refusait une tasse de thé de Molly Weasley.

« Apparemment Lucius Malfoy était au Ministère ce matin et Rabastan Lestrange était aussi bon que mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était livide et a ordonné une attaque à travers tout le pays, à la fois magique et moldu. Quand il m'a dit de ne pas vous révéler cela, je lui ai dit que vous aviez déjà appelé une réunion de l'Ordre et que vous vouliez que nous patrouillions dans tout le pays puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait essayer de décréter la vengeance. Il était encore plus en colère après cela et veut que tous ses mangemorts fassent le plus de dégâts possibles. »

Dumbledore fit un sourire ravi, « C'était bien pensé Severus. »

Snape inclina la tête brusquement, « Oui en effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé approprié de m'inclure dans son Cercle intérieur pour remplacer Rabastan. »

« Bien c'est une bonne chose qui est sortie de la capture. » Dumbledore soupira de soulagement ; cela signifiait que Snape aurait plus accès à des informations qui feraient le plus grand bien. En fait c'était déjà le cas, puisque Severus était non seulement venu avec des informations de grande importance mais avait tellement bien improvisé que l'Ordre pourrait réellement faire quelque chose avec ces informations.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de ne pas participer aux raids aujourd'hui vu que ça éveillerait les soupçons, et Albus je pense qu'il serait sage que je m'abstienne d'être vu avec l'Ordre. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, vous pouvez retourner au cottage Severus, mais soyez sur le qui vive. »

« Comment va Harry Severus ? » Lui demanda doucement Remus ; chose que personne, pas même Molly n'avait demandé, remarqua amèrement Snape alors qu'il dit d'un ton méprisant à Remus. « Il est aussi désobéissant et irrespectueux que toujours. TU t'attendais à quoi d'autre du Golden Boy de Gryffondor Lupin ? » Dit-il d'une façon cinglante alors qu'il étudiait Remus. Il semblait s'être ratatiné intérieurement. Bien, pensa Snape avec satisfaction. Le foutu loup-garou le mérite pour ses remarques cruelles au sujet d'Harry. Il devait être reconnaissant que le chien ne soit pas là, sinon ami ou pas, Black aurait tué cet homme pour isoler et ignorer Harry.

Remus gronda puis se calma avec culpabilité alors que Snape levait un sourcil, « On se sent très affectueux? Alors pourquoi Lupin n'as-tu pas pris le garçon avec toi ? Il préfère sûrement ton entrainement au mien. » Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour désamorcer la situation.

« Concentrons-nous sur le sujet actuel. Severus, s'il vous plait retournez voir Voldemort et dites-lui que non seulement l'Ordre mais également les aurors patrouilleront tous les jours à partir de maintenant. La guerre a véritablement commencée. Alastor, s'il te plait vas au Ministère et dis à Amélia que nos espions ont eu vent que Voldemort attaquerait à partir de ce soir. Harry est en sécurité au cottage n'est-ce pas ?»

Snape hocha la tête et se leva pour partir. « Je vous enverrais un patronus si j'ai d'autres informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oh et ramenez Harry à l'école avec vous quand vous viendrez pour la rentrée scolaire et soyez prudent Severus. » L'avertit Dumbledore puis Snape partit.

---------------------------------

Le Ministère aussi, sur les informations de Maugrey Fol Œil avait agi promptement. Cette nuit là, se déroulèrent de petites mais furieuses et mortelles batailles dans différents endroits. De nombreux flashs de lumière furent reportés par des moldus comme un extraordinaire phénomène sauf pour ceux qui étaient impliqués dans les forces moldues. Ceux là n'avaient que terreur dans leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ou soient obliviatés par les officiers du Ministère.

Deux aurors perdirent leurs vies en service contre les mangemorts et trois furent grièvement blessés. A peu près vingt moldus perdirent également la vie, très peu en comparaison de ce que cela aurait été sans les actions de Snape.

Les pertes parmi les mangemorts furent lourdes également ; Boot et Nott grâce aux sorts de magie noire lancés par Pansy, Harry et Draco. Ces derniers avaient combattu quatre mangemorts et étaient parvenus à tuer les deux qui avaient succombé à leurs blessures, rendant Voldemort furieux.

Un Snape invisible avait tué un autre mangemort pendant qu'un Arran lourdement déguisé s'était assuré que quatre qu'il avait rencontré face à face reçoivent la monnaie de leur pièce avant de s'engager dans le combat actif. Tandis que l'Ordre était parvenu à capturer aucun mangemort, les aurors en avaient capturés trois ; deux sorcier et une sorcière des rangs externes.

Voldemort n'attaqua pas après cette nuit là bien qu'il s'enragea de ses pertes récentes et les rumina. Il avait perdu plus de dix mangemorts dans les deux derniers jours, trois horcruxes et un familier. Il récupérait maintenant et ne tenterait pas quoi que ce soit pendant au moins quelques temps. Il voulait plus que tout découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui avait pris les horcruxes et infiltré sa planque pour tuer Nagini.

Heureusement il en arriva à une mauvaise conclusion en pensant que Peter Pettigrew avait dû donner une potion de magie noire à Nagini avant qu'il meurt, cependant cela n'apaisait pas son esprit. Il continua à ruminer la perte de ses horcruxes et mangemorts.

Ce qui avait été une nuit de terreur pour les moldus et le Ministère devint une nuit d'horreur pour Voldemort. Il serait prudent avant de tenter à nouveau quelque chose de ce genre.

--------------------------

Harry, Draco et Pansy revinrent par portoloin au cottage épuisés et avec de nombreuses coupures et bleus. Après les avoir guéris, Ria, Draco et Pansy rentrèrent chez eux et revinrent le lendemain sans information sur ceux morts ou qui avaient souffert de graves blessures. Leurs parents avaient été appelés et il n'y avait aucune nouvelles sauf de mauvaises nouvelles du point de vue des mangemorts.

Comme cela signifiait naturellement des bonnes nouvelles pour leur camp ils furent tous très heureux. MacGonnagall n'était toujours pas venue puisqu'elle était occupée avec l'Ordre et l'école qui reprenait dans quelques jours. Harry, Pansy et Draco avaient combattu furieusement Nott Sénior et Boot Sénior et deux autres mangemorts et attendaient des nouvelles d'eux. Ils avaient tous les trois réussi à leur lancer une série de sorts de magie noire avant d'utiliser leurs portoloins pour quitter le village.

Harry était toujours partagé face à l'idée de lancer des sorts mortels. Bien qu'il ait jeté des sorts de magie noire, les sorts mortels venaient de Pansy et Draco. Ils ne dirent rien à Harry puisque c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire par lui-même.

Snape ne vint pas avant le soir puisqu'il avait dû assister à une réunion du cercle intérieur et après cela parler à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre. Il était donc presque la nuit quand il arriva pour donner les nouvelles que les Boot et Nott avaient de nouveaux chefs de famille et qu'il avait tué un mangemort qui avait mis sous imperium une moldue et l'avait forcé à violer son fils.

Harry fut horrifié. « J'espère qu'ils vont bien Severus. Que doit-elle ressentir désormais et comment pourra-t-elle regarder son fils après cela ? Bonne chose que tu l'aies tué. » Dit-il furieusement, se sentant mal pour le pauvre moldu et inconsciemment prenant parti pour tuer ceux qui tuaient ou blessaient juste par jeu ou parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

Snape sourit tristement à cela, « Non elle ne se souviendra pas, tout comme lui. J'ai effacé sa mémoire et celle de son petit garçon, il n'avait pas plus de six ans Harry, après avoir tué Tucson. » Dit-il malicieusement alors qu'il pensait au mangemort qu'il avait tué sans aucun remords.

Harry et Hermione frissonnèrent quand Snape donna l'âge du petit garçon. Et faire que sa mère le viole, Harry grinça des dents face au jeu de chasse aux moldus auquel se livraient les mangemorts.

« Tu as raison Severus, toi et Arran. Ce n'est pas mal de tuer des personnes aussi horribles, personnes qui détruisent des familles pour rien. » Dit-il tristement.

Snape hocha rapidement la tête puis ils tournèrent leurs attentions vers d'autres choses puisque dans trois jours Harry et Snape partiraient pour Poudlard. Hermione ne retrouverait Harry qu'au premier septembre. Harry, Hermione et les autres arrêtèrent de travailler et les trois jours suivants paressèrent simplement et s'amusèrent.

Arran, Draco et les autres étaient au cottage presque à temps plein, ne rentrant même pas chez eux la nuit. MacGonnagall avait arrangé pour les filles de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Leurs parents étaient furieux et avaient souffert aux mains de Voldemort au sujet des pertes et il était plus sûr de se tenir éloignés de leurs maisons.

Ils allèrent sur le Chemin de traverse et entrèrent dans Gringotts, tous déguisés différemment. Là, Pansy, Blaise et Draco ouvrirent de nouveaux comptes et transférèrent de l'argent, toutefois pas sous leurs vrais noms.

Ils prirent deux sacs sécurisés de Gringotts ; un pour enlever périodiquement de l'argent de leurs coffres, et l'autre pour l'envoyer sur leurs nouveaux comptes. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à paresser dans les environs et à acheter des affaires de dernière minute dont ils avaient besoin.


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

Le lendemain, Harry fit ses bagages en grimaçant ; il devait partir pour Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école, il ne souhaitait pas quitter le cottage, ses nouveaux amis et Hermione pour aller dans son école adorée qui jusque là avait été sa maison loin des Dursley.

Ils observaient tous Harry faire ses bagages en agitant sa baguette de ci de là et discutaient comme d'habitude ces derniers jours de la guerre qui avait déjà commencée. Les serpentards, Harry, Arran et Hermione et Ria avaient développé une amitié qui avait pu s'approfondir, une amitié qui s'était développée après s'être battus ensemble contre les mangemorts et avoir récupéré les horcruxes.

« Vous savez que nous devons aller à la racine de nos problèmes au lieu de juste nous battre contre ceux qui nous opposent. » Leur dit Harry tandis qu'il rétrécissait ses bagages, après avoir appliqué divers sorts manuel par manuel pour qu'ils aient l'air différents de livres de magie noire, magie du sang qu'il avait en lui. Il avait également déguisé les livres qu'il avait reçus de Canogahn.

« Comment cela ? Et quels problèmes Potter, si tu veux parler des elfes de maison ? » Avec un sourire radieux à Hermione qui lui répondit par un regard assassin, « ils veulent être asservis. Les payer et les traiter convenablement est une bonne chose, mais ne dis pas qu'ils ne devraient pas être liés. Tu rendrais une race toute entière mécontente. »

Draco éclata de rire pendant qu'Hermione respirait difficilement pour défendre son projet fétiche. Avant qu'elle ne commence et ne s'éloigne de ce que voulait montrer Harry, celui-ci ajouta hâtivement, « Attends Hermione, » et se tournant pour fusiller Draco du regard qui riait toujours sous cape, « Je pensais à l'après guerre une fois que Voldemort ne serait plus. Je suppose naturellement qu'il ne sera plus. »

Cela calma Draco immédiatement tout comme les autres qui jusque là souriaient aux arguments sans fin entre Draco et Hermione au sujet des elfes. « Ce sera horrible Potter. Notre population a tout le temps été basse comme tu le sais et reconstruire un monde qui est sur le point de s'écrouler complètement ne sera pas simplement difficile mais quasi impossible. Nous sommes tellement peu, et en-dehors de nous tous, encore moins sortent de l'enseignement conventionnel. Poudlard est la seule école dans toute l'Angleterre. Ça devrait te prouver le peu de sorciers qui sont instruits. » Lui dit Arran.

Harry était horrifié tout comme Hermione, étonnamment. « Mais Arran je pensais que ceux qui n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard étaient scolarisés à la maison comme toi et Ria. » Protesta-t-elle alors qu'elle pensait au nombre d'étudiants n'étaient pas instruits.

« Pas des personnes comme Stan Rocade, Hermione. » lui dit Harry perdu dans ses pensées, « et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'universités sorcières. Je me demande comment Bill, Bill Weasley vous savez, » Dit-il en regardant les autres et ajouta pour le bénéfice d'Arran et Ria, « L'ainé des frères de Ron Weasley Arran. Je me demande comment il est devenu un briseur de sorts. Je veux dire où a-t-il étudié et qui lui a donné le certificat nécessaire lui disant qu'il était un bon briseur de sorts. »

« Rien, il a probablement étudié quelques textes et répondu à quelques questions lors de son entretien d'embauche et a obtenu le travail quand les gobelins ont décidé qu'il avait une aptitude naturelle à cela. C'est tout.» Lui dit Draco.

Harry était stupéfié. Hermione toutefois ne l'était pas puisqu'elle savait probablement déjà tout cela. Ensuite Snape vint vers Harry et accéléra le processus d'empaquetage en emballant presque tout le reste pendant qu'Harry se tenait près de sa malle et réfléchissait profondément.

« Qu'arrive-t-il aux enfants dont les parents sont morts et qui n'ont pas d'autres relations pour les prendre ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Snape.

« Ils sont mis dans des orphelinats moldus Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent leur lettre. Il n'y a pas d'orphelinat sorcier. Mais habituellement ce sont les enfants de moldus ou les cracmols qui sont abandonnés. Les premiers parce qu'ils sont magiques et leurs parents moldus ne veulent pas d'eux, et les derniers parce qu'ils n'ont pas de magie et leurs parents magiques ont honte d'eux. » Lui indiqua Snape en emballant et rétrécissant le tout.

Harry était simplement confus. Mais il n'y avait plus le temps de discuter de cela puisqu'il était temps de partir. Harry décida de faire des recherches sur ces sujets une fois à Poudlard.

Ensuite il y eut une bourrasque d'au revoir et de « fais attention et ne fais rien de stupide » ainsi que des étreintes d'Hermione, Pansy, Ria et Arran. Draco et Blaise lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos et ensuite Harry partit avec Snape pour Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent par portoloin à Pré au Lard. De là, ils marchèrent vers l'école et allèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« Entrez Severus, Harry. » Appela doucement Albus.

Snape entra ayant l'air très soulagé. Harry entra derrière lui avec la même expression de soulagement et heureux d'être à Poudlard.

« Voilà Albus, Potter est là. Puis-je aller au moins profiter de mes trois jours d'été maintenant que _Potter _est sain et sauf ? » Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme, recevant un regard furieux d'Harry et un sourire d'Albus.

« Puis-je aller à la Tour professeur ? » Demanda tranquillement Harry à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui naturellement Harry. Comment vas-tu et es-tu maintenant confiant dans tes capacités en occlumencie ? »

« Pas vraiment Monsieur. Mais oui mieux qu'avant. » Snape gronda et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « aucune application intellectuelle d'aucune sorte » gagnant un regard furieux d'Harry qui l'avait entendu, tout comme Dumbledore qui souriait, ses yeux pétillant.

Après qu'il soit congédié, Snape était resté pour discuter d'autres points avec Dumbledore et Harry marcha en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il déposa sa malle à côté de son lit et sortant sa baguette, commença une recherche systématique de la pièce en débutant par son lit. Il n'y avait rien près de son lit ou de son bureau qui était à côté de son lit mais à l'autre coin de la pièce il y avait une perturbation.

Harry chanta lentement un sort informulé de magie antique qu'il avait appris des livres de Canogahn et qu'il avait aussi vérifié avec Snape. Il vit les sorts dans le coin. Il y en avait quatre, Harry les connaissait tous. Un sort d'écoute, un sort de contrainte, un sort de distraction et un sort de loyauté.

Dire qu'Harry était furieux était un euphémisme. Il lança un charme de silence autour de lui et parla dans son oreillette. « Sev, appelle-moi aussitôt que tu es seul et assure-toi que personne n'entende. » Il attendit un moment et Snape dit simplement un léger humm comme MacGonnagall l'autre jour. Harry coupa cette connexion et activa une nouvelle fois son oreillette.

Ensuite Harry appela Arran, tous les autres sauf Snape et parla directement à Arran après avoir salué tout le monde. « Arran, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Naturellement Harry, Severus va bien ? » La voix d'Arran semblait inquiète.

« Ouais il est avec Dumbledore. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelés les gars. »

« Oh, » Arran sonnait soulagé, « Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? »

Harry lui dit ce qu'il avait trouvé et il y eut des cris indignés. Hermione et Draco se demandèrent s'ils allaient trouver les mêmes sorts dans leurs dortoirs.

« Harry fouille ta salle commune également, particulièrement si tu as un endroit où tu t'assois tout le temps. » Lui dit Draco.

« Ouais j'allais le faire, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour rendre ces sorts inefficaces tout en m'assurant que Dumbledore ne le découvre pas. Y a-t-il quelque chose de ce genre dans les arts foncés ? Je ne veux pas que tu me dises de le faire avec la Magie Antique Arran puisqu'alors Dumbledore saurait en un clin d'œil que toute cette Magie Antique est reliée à moi. »

Il y eut une pause pendant qu'Arran essayait de penser à un moyen pour s'en débarrasser sans que Dumbledore ne le sache. Il ne trouva rien qu'il puisse cacher de Dumbledore.

« Harry quoi que tu fasses, ce sera détecté par Dumbledore. Donc sois prudent et ne dis pas quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te trahir. Si tu veux nous parler ou à Hermione une fois les cours commencés, assure-toi de placer un sort de silence avant de parler. Je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pendant ce temps et je parlerais également à Severus. »

« Sois prudent Harry. » Dirent-ils tous en chœur après cela. Harry coupa la connexion et commença à défaire ses valises. Il eut bientôt fini. Il descendit en voulant aller à la bibliothèque quand sur une pensée soudaine, retourna dans son dortoir et armé d'une multitude de parchemins alla au septième étage à la salle sur demande. Il marcha rapidement devant la porte trois fois, réfléchissant intensément.

Bientôt une porte apparut. Harry entra pour trouver une table avec une chaise au milieu de la pièce avec des étagères pleines de livres tout autour. Il plaça ses parchemins, encre et plumes sur la table et fit le tour des étagères. Il y a avait des livres sur les cracmols et leur position aujourd'hui, d'autres sur les orphelins, les études magiques et comment devenir le plus accompli dans n'importe quelle matière magique. D'autres livres portaient sur comment trouver votre aptitude, sur les lois du Ministère et réglementations concernant les orphelins. D'autres, enfin portaient sur la Magie Antique.

Harry se mit au travail. Il plaça d'abord des charmes qui lui indiqueraient si quelqu'un venait dans le couloir et demanda à la salle de changer tous les livres en livres de sixième année si quelqu'un venait. Il y inclut les sorcières, sorciers, elfes, en gros tout le monde.

Ensuite Harry regarda parmi les étagères et sélectionna quelques livres. Il fut bientôt immergé dans ses études. Une fois seulement la pièce changea les livres et Harry qui s'était raidi le moment la pièce avait changé, vit clairement l'aura du directeur. Dumbledore se faufila dans la pièce et pendant qu'Harry se penchait en fronçant les sourcils pour vérifier quelque chose, il dévisagea les livres sur les étagères et s'en alla satisfait. Harry ne fut pas dérangé après cela.

Les trois jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Au diner le premier jour, Harry arriva un peu en retard. Il entra dans la grande salle pour trouver tous les autres assis et sur le point de commencer.

Snape le fusilla du regard et MacGonnagall lui rendit son regard tout en souriant à Harry. Tous les deux avaient averti Harry de ne pas s'approcher des sorts puisque Dumbledore était le directeur et saurait la seconde où Harry essaierait quoi que ce soit. Donc Harry avait laissé cet endroit tranquille. De toute façon, jusqu'à ce que Ron arrive, Harry ne parlerait à personne dans les dortoirs.

Il avait également scanné la salle commune et fut soulagé quand il n'y trouva aucuns sorts. « Albus serait devenu fou avec le bruit et les conversations dont il aurait la primeur s'il avait essayé cela. » Avait reniflé Snape.

Harry entra et vint s'asseoir maladroitement parmi ses professeurs et son directeur. Albus lui sourit gentiment, « Pourquoi Harry tu sembles déjà occupé ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Dans la salle sur demande Monsieur. J'ai pensé que j'allais essayer de prendre de l'avance sur Hermione cette année. Je vais bien étudier toutes mes matières. » Dumbledore hocha la tête avec approbation tout comme MacGonnagall mais Snape avait naturellement reniflé. « Il serait temps. » Murmura-t-il en mangeant.

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose de très grossier et de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou quand Dumbledore intervint, « Severus, je pense que c'est la bonne attitude. Continue comme cela mon garçon. » Dit-il en souriant à Harry et ensuite Harry fut laissé dans son coin.

Il mangea et garda un œil attentif sur tout le monde en essayant de tout remarquer. Il s'amusa également en voyant leurs auras et leurs significations.

Dès que le diner fut fini, Harry s'excusa et retourna dans la salle sur demande. Il se remit au travail après avoir relancé les mêmes sorts. Il passa le reste du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des calèches à lire et à prendre de copieuses notes sur tout ce qui lui paraissait important sauf la Magie Antique. Ce seul sujet, Harry l'étudiait directement ici. Il commença par les bases et avança très lentement.

Il finit ses études de tous les autres sujets intéressants et à partir de là, eut une idée juste de comment les choses fonctionnaient. Harry sortit de la salle sur demande et alla dans son dortoir, plaça les parchemins dans sa malle et redescendit, masques fermement en place.

Les calèches de l'école n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Puisqu'il avait étudié durement, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé aux autres. Il n'avait pas parlé de toute la journée à Hermione, Draco, Pansy et Blaise une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Kings Cross. Donc Harry attendait et observait avec intérêt.

L'équipe professorale était déjà assise à sa table, se parlant les uns les autres. Dumbledore et MacGonnagall lui sourirent, Hagrid lui fit un signe de la main et Snape prit un air renfrogné. Harry sourit à cela et renvoya son signe de la main à Hagrid même si Snape et MacGonnagall avaient commencé à se disputer sur quelque chose.

Harry se tourna alors que le son des calèches l'atteignit et attendit avec tellement d'émotions en lui. Se souhaitant bonne chance, Harry alla à la table de Gryffondor et s'assit à sa table habituelle. Les étudiants commencèrent à arriver. Harry leur sourit ou agita la main s'ils le faisaient ou les ignorait si comme les serpentards ils prenaient un air renfrogné.

Il observa Boot qui avait l'air très pâle et perturbé, tout comme Nott. Boot n'avait pas regardé Harry contrairement à Nott qui avait grondé dans sa direction par principe. S'il avait su que son père était mort parce qu'il s'était battu contre Harry, Draco et Pansy, il aurait pu avoir fait bien plus. Il était retenu par Millicent Bulstrode qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise suivis de Crabbe et Goyle marchèrent d'une façon impérieuse vers la table des Serpentards. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et fusillaient du regard ceux autour d'eux.

L'attention d'Harry fut détournée par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione suivis de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny.

Ils l'accueillirent tous et, « Hé mec, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec le train ? »

Harry étreignit Hermione après avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule de Ron et sourit à Neville, Dean et Seamus.

« Hé les gars ; salut Ron, salut Hermione. Dumbledore m'a dit de venir en même temps que Snape il y a trois jours et me voilà. L'école était tellement silencieuse avant votre arrivée que je devenais fou. Maintenant ça devrait aller. »

Ron lui renvoya son sourire tout comme Neville et les autres.

« Harry, as-tu fini le devoir que Snape t'a donné ? Lui demanda Hermione et quand il hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers Ron qui rigola et leva les mains dans un geste d'abandon.

« Hermione je ne prends pas potions cette année. Je n'ai pas eu les notes requises. »

« Hé Harry. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda une voix douce derrière lui et Harry se tourna pour voir Ginny lui souriant.

« Salut Ginny. Je vais bien, et toi ? C'est l'année de tes BUSES? » Et il attendit juste qu'elle sourit et hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers Ron pour lui demander ses résultats aux BUSES. Bientôt ils furent tous engagés dans une conversation sur leurs résultats aux BUSES. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le froncement de Ginny alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir avec ses amis.

« Je vais me spécialiser en botanique. » Lui dit timidement Neville.

« Bien Neville. Tu seras le meilleur. Tu as une telle main verte, les deux en fait. Est-ce que ta grand-mère t'a grondé au sujet de la baguette ? » Lui demanda maladroitement Harry en espérant intérieurement que Neville n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes pour avoir brisé la baguette de son père.

Neville fit un sourire radieux alors qu'il sortit sa nouvelle baguette et la tint fièrement. « Ma grand-mère était tellement heureuse que j'ai combattu les mangemorts à tes côtés. Elle a dit que c'est ce qu'aurait fait mon père et qu'en les combattant je les ai rendus fiers. » Ses yeux brillaient de fierté alors qu'il regardait Harry, qui lui souriait joyeusement.

« Oui Neville, ton père et ta mère auraient été tellement fiers de toi. » Dit-il doucement, faisant rougir de joie Neville.

A cet instant Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour amener le silence et rapidement le choixpeau fut amené dans la grande salle. Il chanta son habituelle chanson qui une nouvelle fois prônait l'unité des quatre maisons si le monde sorcier voulait faire des progrès contre le mal qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

La répartition débuta avec MacGonnagall lisant le nom de chaque étudiant. Quand le dernier fut réparti à Serpentard, le festin commença. Harry et les autres écoutèrent de façon superficielle les avertissements de Dumbledore de ne pas entrer dans la forêt interdite et la liste des objets interdits de Rusard contre les produits des jumeaux Weasley.

Ensuite, discutant toujours joyeusement, Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor et allèrent se coucher. Harry dormit comme une masse, heureux et satisfait. Il avait dit un rapide coucou à Snape, Hermione, MacGonnagall, Draco, Pansy, Arran et Ria une fois au lit. Il avait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit et avait placé un sort de silence dessus. Après avoir discuté quelques temps, Harry dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, de Snape à Hermione et de Draco à Arran puis était allé se coucher.


	19. Chapter 18 partie 1

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en se sentant non seulement frais mais en pleine forme. Il était très heureux, toutefois il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il pensa à Hermione et rougit en sentant d'étranges sensations parcourir son corps, faisant réagir ce dernier de certaines manières qui le firent rougir encore plus. Il avait rêvé d'elle et il réalisa avec un sourire que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé si heureux.

Il ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bains en sifflant. Il en sortit régénéré et réveilla Ron. Alors que Ron lui sourit et alla prendre sa douche, Harry commença à sortir ses livres et à les placer dans le nouveau sac sans fond qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il ajouta un des livres de Canogahn sur la Magie Antique en sentant qu'il pourrait mieux les comprendre puisqu'il en avait appris les bases dans la salle sur demande ces trois derniers jours. Il ajouta aussi un livre de Magie noire, un sur la magie du sang et il était prêt. Il activa son oreillette et parla doucement dedans, lançant des sorts de silence et de ne me remarque pas sur les rideaux.

« Hé Hermione tu es réveillée ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, gardant un œil sur la salle de bains en ayant fait en sorte de voir à travers ses rideaux.

« Bonjour Harry. Oui je suis réveillée et étais presque prête pour descendre. Je te retrouve là. »

Harry appela ensuite Snape, « Salut Sev et bonjour. »

« Harry, as-tu mis des sorts de silence sur tes rideaux ? »

Harry rit, « Ouais. »

« Sois prudent gosse et je ne te donnerais pas de retenue aujourd'hui. Tu as le dernier cours et nous parlerons après cela. Dis-le à Hermione et je dirais à Draco et au reste des autres de venir alors. »

« Pas besoin Severus. » Un chœur de voix interrompit et en riant Harry coupa la connexion puisqu'il avait vu Ron sortir de la salle de bains.

Harry se baissa rapidement, ferma sa malle et la scella avant d'ouvrir les rideaux pour sourire à Ron. Ron rendit son sourire à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son sac et une expression de jalousie apparut, avant qu'il ne l'efface de son visage.

Pourquoi se sent-il si jaloux se demanda Harry ? Il est plus riche de dix mille gallions cette année après tout, pensa-t-il amèrement. Soudainement il réalisa que Ron était si bon pour cacher ses sentiments que si Harry n'était pas au courant pour Ron, il n'aurait jamais remarqué la jalousie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Peut-être a-t-il appris l'occlumencie de Dumbledore, pensa Harry avec colère pendant une seconde.

La seconde suivante Harry ravala sa colère et regarda Ron en lui souriant tandis que Ron grimaçait et tapotait son estomac. « Viens Harry, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, j'ai faim. » Et Ron tira Harry hors de la pièce. Alors qu'ils passaient devant Neville, sur une impulsion Harry cria à Neville qui fermait sa malle, « Hé Neville, tu viens ? »

Harry se sentit très coupable à la façon dont Neville rayonna à cette simple invitation et hocha la tête. « Dans une seconde Harry. Laisse-moi fermer ma malle. » Une nouvelle fois le visage de Ron prit une expression horrible avant qu'il ne sourit tout naturellement à Harry. Seuls ses yeux étaient très durs.

Prenant Neville par la main, Harry et Ron descendirent avec Dean et Seamus juste derrière eux et rencontrèrent Hermione dans la salle commune qui tapait du pied impatiemment. Elle leva les yeux et était sur le point de dire quelque chose de tranchant, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry tenait la main de Neville et son expression s'adoucit.

« Harry, Ron, Neville, venez c'est le premier jour de cours et nous ne devons pas être en retard. »

« Salut Hermione » Dirent Harry et Neville en chœur. Ron la regarda avec du désir dans ses yeux alors qu'il souriait. Hermione le vit, fronça intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, mais heureusement il n'avait rien remarqué.

Ils s'assemblèrent tous dans la grande salle et s'assirent en parlant des matières qu'ils avaient choisies.

« Je vais prendre Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions et Runes. » Leur dit Harry.

La mâchoire de Ron heurta le sol à la mention des runes mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose Hermione prit la parole, « Bien Harry. Tu choisis enfin des bonnes matières au lieu de choses comme Divination et compagnie. Vous Ron et Nev, que prenez-vous ? »

« Botanique, Défense, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Pas Potions. » Dit Neville avec un frisson en pensant aux potions et Snape.

« Je prends les mêmes que toi Harry, sauf Potions. Je prends aussi Soins aux créatures magiques. » Lui dit Ron et ensuite demanda à Harry. « Pourquoi runes Harry ? »

« J'ai lu un livre intéressant que j'avais acheté chez Fleury et Bott cet été et c'était fascinant Ron, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas avec moi ? J'ai prévu d'écrire mes Buses en runes cette année. Si je passe, je prendrais mes ASPICS l'année prochaine.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je t'enseignerais. Ce sera facile spécialement si tu travailles dur. En fait Ron toi et même toi Neville devriez le faire puisque cela vous aidera à mieux comprendre les sorts en DADA. »

Neville avait l'air pensif. « Je vais écrire à ma grand-mère et si elle le permet, m'aideras-tu aussi ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant timidement Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que je le ferais Neville. »

« Donne ton nom à MacGonnagall avant qu'elle n'ait fait les emplois du temps et tu pourras toujours te retirer si ta grand-mère n'est pas d'accord. » Lui conseilla Harry et Neville trotta vers MacGonnagall pour lui dire qu'il prendrait runes cette année.

Harry se tourna pour s'attaquer à Ron qui accepta vraiment à contrecœur, essayant de son mieux de dissuader Harry de pendre une nouvelle matière, « Oh allez Harry, pourquoi dois-tu prendre une nouvelle matière cette année, je pensais que nous pourrions nous détendre cette année ? »

Harry inclina la tête, « Ouais nous le ferons Ron, mais je veux vraiment essayer ceci. Viens ce sera utile pour le cours de défense. »

Ron se renfrogna et grogna mais ne dit rien de plus et alla trouver MacGonnagall.

Neville était déjà là et elle regarda Ron, « Mr Weasley, êtes-vous aussi venu pour le même but que Mr Longdubat, vous inscrire en cours de runes ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Oui Professeur. »

« Bien, » Dit-elle vivement, « vous pouvez mais assurez-vous de ne pas avoir des notes inférieures à acceptable pour les trois prochains mois ou vous devrez quitter ce cours. »

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira en entendant cela. Il inclina la tête et partit avec Neville en portant son nouvel emploi du temps. MacGonnagall arriva derrière lui et tendit aux autres leurs emplois du temps.

Ron grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et découvrit à sa consternation qu'il n'avait presque aucun temps libre. Il prit l'emploi du temps d'Harry et vit qu'Harry en avait même moins que lui.

« D'accord maintenant je pense que nous devrions aller à nos cours, moi j'ai métamorphose, » et elle se pencha vers celui d'Harry et vit que lui aussi, « Toi aussi ; nous nous retrouverons à la bibliothèque dans la soirée après le diner et nous pourrons commencer directement par les runes. Je te donnerais mon livre Neville jusqu'à ce que ta grand-mère te donne son feu vert. Ron tu écriras à ta mère et lui demanderas de t'envoyer les livres, n'est-ce pas ? » Finit-elle et elle se dirigea vers les portes.

Ron bouda tout le chemin vers le cours de métamorphose et s'assit avec un air renfrogné pendant tout le cours. Toutefois Harry et Hermione ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Hermione s'assit avec Neville et Harry et Ron ensemble.

MacGonnagall avait débuté avec les métamorphoses humaines et bientôt ils écoutèrent tous attentivement ses explications. Tout cela semblait très compliqué. Harry grogna avec Ron et en fait avec les autres quand elle leur donna un devoir.

La même chose fut répétée dans toutes les classes puis Ron eut sa dernière période de temps libre. Harry et Hermione avaient potions pour leur dernier cours. Harry et Hermione allèrent vers la salle de cours de potions et découvrirent qu'ils étaient les seuls Gryffondors ; Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Bulstrode pour Serpentard ; Padma Patil et Terry Boot pour Serdaigle et Justin Flinch-Finchley et Michael Corner pour Poufsouffle.

« Tous ceux parmi vous ne sont pas là parce qu'ils sont bien versés dans l'art de la fabrication de potions. » Snape commença doucement à parler, fixant directement Harry et attendit que les Serpentards ricanent avant de continuer, « Toutefois si n'importe qui, n'importe qui et je me fiche des statuts et noms, tombe en-dessous des normes établies par moi-même, alors vous serez retiré de ce cours pour de bon. »

Il regarda autour de lui, fit un sourire narquois à tout le monde et regardant directement Harry, « Est-ce clair ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix soudainement tranchante comme un couperet.

Harry était sur le point de se mettre en paire avec Hermione quand Snape frappa dans ses mains, « Je vais décider des binômes pour le reste de l'année. Malfoy asseyez-vous avec Granger. Boot avec Bulstrode. Patil avec Finchley. Potter avec Parkinson et Zabini avec Corner. »

« Commencez. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné et alla s'asseoir avec Pansy, lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Draco s'assit aussi loin que possible d'Hermione, ayant l'air de se retenir de justesse de se pincer le nez. Pansy était moins subtile, « Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin ne t'assois pas trop près de moi. »

« Comme si je le voulais, » Marmonna Harry en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil. Elle se renfrogna. Il pouvait continuer de lui faire des clins d'œil parce que personne ne pouvait voir et elle ne pouvait pas faire de même. Elle lui donna « accidentellement » un coup de coude, et en ricanant lui dit d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois et lui sourit, la faisant rougir de colère avant d'aller obtenir les ingrédients.

Ils faisaient une potion complexe et rapidement ils se mirent tous au travail. La classe toute entière travailla silencieusement et efficacement à cause de l'homme qui rôdait autour d'eux tout en les observant eux et leurs chaudrons.

Quand Harry et Pansy allèrent au bureau de Snape remettre leur potion, Snape fit un sourire narquois à Harry et dit, « Cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir fait en sorte que Potter ne rate pas la potion. » Et sourit alors qu'Harry bafouilla puis soupirant de défaite, avec ses yeux promettant vengeance plus tard se tourna et quitta d'un pas lourd la pièce.

Alors qu'ils allaient à leur salle commune ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient des devoirs à rendre dans presque toutes les matières. Harry avait une montagne de travail en runes et n'avait même pas eu une seule minute de libre pour étudier les livres qu'il avait pris avec lui ce matin. Le premier jour n'était même pas fini.

Harry marcha lourdement vers son dortoir et jetant son sac sur son lit, alla se rafraîchir et sortit en se sentant plus alerte. Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient là mais pas Ron. Harry leur sourit. Ils discutèrent un peu avec eux puis lui et Neville descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, avant d'aborder tous leurs devoirs.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent en courant à travers le portrait et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Harry. Ron rougit pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre et de sourire, « Vas devant Harry, je viens juste après toi. Besoin de me rafraîchir. » Et Ron reprit sa course.

Ginny sourit à tout le monde et Harry. Les autres lui retournèrent son sourire avant de se remettre en route. Harry cependant réfléchissait furieusement. Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés en courant ensemble et Ron n'avait pas dit où ils avaient été. Bien il ne pouvait n'est-ce pas, spécialement s'ils avaient été dans le bureau du directeur ? Harry entendit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête qui ressemblait suspicieusement à Snape.

Ouais ils ne pouvaient pas répondit-il à sa propre question. Comment le pouvaient-ils quand ils avaient probablement été voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter les événements de la journée. Le visage d'Harry se tordit pendant une seconde et il réarrangea hâtivement son expression alors qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude. Elle semblait inquiète et en colère. Elle l'avait observé du coin des yeux et en voyant son expression l'avait averti.

Ils marchèrent en parlant et riant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table et Harry plongea dans son assiette. Il était vorace et voulait finir son déjeuner et ses devoirs rapidement pour aller rencontrer Snape et les autres. Ron les rejoignit peu de temps après et ils rigolèrent et discutèrent pendant tout le repas, toutefois le rire d'Harry était légèrement forcé.

Harry et les autres allèrent directement à la bibliothèque sans se préoccuper des protestations de Ron au sujet de se détendre puisqu'après tout ce n'était que le premier jour. Rapidement Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ron furent assis dans un coin reculé.

Harry sortit ses devoirs et commença par celui de métamorphose, aidant Neville en même temps. Ils pratiquèrent également les mouvements de baguette et eurent bientôt fini. La nouvelle baguette de Neville lui correspondait tellement bien qu'Harry se sentit obligé de le commenter.

« Ta nouvelle baguette te fait faire des merveilles Neville. Je pense qu'elle te correspond bien mieux que la vieille baguette de ton père. » Dit-il en observant Neville la bouger.

Neville inclina la tête, « Oui Harry. Bien que ce fût la baguette de mon père elle ne fonctionnait pas bien avec moi. Je ne m'aperçois que maintenant combien cette baguette était difficile, en voyant combien chaque sort semble venir plus facilement. »

Harry ayant une soudaine suspicion, utilisa sa vision des auras pour voir celle de Neville. C'était une combinaison de rose et de vert avec des petites tâches argentées de ci de là. Harry garda cela à l'esprit pour l'analyser plus tard. Il se tourna ensuite avec curiosité vers Ron et vit une combinaison de rouge, bleu, rose et violet. Toutes les couleurs étaient les mêmes que dans presque toutes les autres auras qu'avait vu Harry, mais très léthargiques.

Ron à cet instant était tellement ennuyé par les sermons d'Hermione qu'il n'écoutait même plus ses explications sur la métamorphose ou les sortilèges. A la place il observait Harry et Neville pratiquer les mouvements de baguette, s'attaquer ensemble à leur devoir de métamorphose avant de commencer celui de sortilèges. Bientôt ils eurent fini leur devoir de sortilèges et Hermione avait laissé Ron se débrouiller, se concentrant sur son travail. D'un accord commun ils avaient décidé de faire leur devoir de potions le lendemain. Ron avait fini son devoir de métamorphose mais n'avait même pas commencé celui de sortilèges. Harry et les autres avaient rangé leurs affaires sauf leurs livres de runes et Hermione aida Harry, Ron et Neville avec les bases pendant l'heure suivante.

Ron bailla dès les dix premières minutes ; toutefois Harry et Neville écoutaient avec attention. Harry connaissait la plupart de ce dont parlait Hermione et rapidement, ils s'attaquèrent à leur premier devoir en runes.

Une demi-heure plus tard les trois garçons et une fille rangèrent leurs sacs avec fatigue et allèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient encore leur devoir de potion à faire alors que le premier jour n'était même pas fini et ce n'était pas encore l'année des ASPICS.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune et Hermione alla dans le dortoir des filles en disant un bref bonne nuit aux trois garçons, qui murmurèrent en retour. Les garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir, se lavèrent et s'écrasèrent dans leurs lits.

Harry ensorcela ses rideaux et appela ensuite Snape.

« Severus ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

« Harry ? Je t'attends ici. Draco et les autres n'ont pas pu venir. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de Ron. Severus, lui et Ginny sont arrivés en courant avant que nous ne partions pour diner. Ils se sont simplement tenus là devant nous avant de nous dire qu'ils nous rejoindraient dès qu'ils se seraient lavés et rafraichis et ont simplement monté en courant les escaliers. Je suis sûr qu'il était avec Dumbledore, tout comme Ginny. »Puis réalisant que Snape avait dit que Draco et les autres n'avaient pas pu descendre, Harry se tendit légèrement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco et aux autres ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas descendus ? Y-a-t-il un problème Severus ? »

« Non. » Lui dit Snape, le faisant se sentir très soulagé, « Eux aussi n'ont pas pu s'échapper. Harry je pense que nous devrions continuer de parler de cette façon jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une chance de nous rencontrer. Avance dans la lecture de tes livres et continue d'avancer dans les autres matières autant que tu le peux, d'accord ? »

« Comment as-tu me prendre des points Sev ? C'était tellement injuste. » Demanda Harry et souffla pendant que Severus riait. « Mais mon cher Harry, je dois maintenir mon aversion pour toi n'est-ce pas et, » Snape fit ici une pause avant de continuer, « J'apprécie vraiment d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, tu dois le savoir maintenant. » Et rit tandis qu'Harry bafouillait combien c'était injuste.

Après cela ils parlèrent tranquillement quelques temps avant qu'Harry ne désactive son oreillette. Il sortit son livre sur la Magie Antique et commença à le lire pendant presque une heure avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de bailler et alla se coucher.

Cela donna le ton pour les semaines suivantes. Harry, Hermione, Neville et lentement Luna qui les rejoignit, passèrent leur temps à étudier durement toutes leurs matières. Ron était également toujours avec eux mais n'étudiait pas et passait son temps à essayer de distraire Harry tout le temps.

« Ron j'ai passé trop de temps à paresser et c'est à cause de cela que je **l'ai** perdu. Je n'avais pas assez de connaissances pour parer les mangemorts. Je vais étudier aussi durement que possible afin que ces erreurs ne se répètent jamais plus. Compris ? » Lui dit Harry avec un avertissement dans la voix à peu près après une semaine de cours. Ron avait passé son temps à le harceler pour qu'il ralentisse, et Harry était presque à bout de sa patience.

Ron avait fusillé Harry du regard et quand Harry avait refusé de céder, était sorti en trombe de la pièce. Toutefois il s'était calmé suffisamment, et revint le jour suivant parlant et riant comme d'habitude. Harry suspectait amèrement que Dumbledore lui avait rappelé l'argent qu'il avait déposé dans le compte séparé de Ron et l'avait forcé à être avec Harry.


	20. chapitre 18 partie 2

Deux semaines avant Halloween, vint le premier week-end à Pré au Lard et ce samedi matin était clair, vif et froid. Harry, Ron et Neville ; qui faisait maintenant parti de leur groupe, descendaient les escaliers pour retrouver Hermione qui les attendait. Juste alors qu'ils allaient partir pour Pré au Lard, Ginny arriva en courant et s'arrêta en crissant devant Harry.

« Harry, puis-je me joindre à vous tous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire radieux tout en le regardant avec attente.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Ginny qui lui souriait d'une manière qui le faisait se sentir très mal à l'aise.

« Euh, Ginny, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais plutôt demander cela à Ron ? » Lui demanda Harry en ne lui rendant pas son sourire. Elle se renfrogna pendant une seconde puis se sourit et se tourna vers Ron en levant les sourcils.

Ron haussa les épaules mal à l'aise alors que Luna surgissait dans la pièce. « Allons-nous tous à Pré au Lard Harry ? »

« Ouais. » Harry hocha la tête et lui et les autres s'éloignèrent de Ron et Ginny qui se fixaient toujours du regard.

« Viens Ron, » l'appela Harry, « nous avancerons lentement. »

Alors que le portrait se refermait, Harry eut un aperçu d'une Ginny en colère qui parlait vivement à voix basse à un Ron qui avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

Harry et les autres s'éloignèrent de la Tour et sortirent de Poudlard vers le village entièrement magique de Pré au Lard. Ils entrèrent dans les Trois Balais et prirent une table dans le fond. Ils eurent un agréable moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent rejoints à la fois par Ron et Ginny qui entrèrent en courant en ayant l'air tout rouge et en colère. Ron s'arrêta en voyant Harry et avec effort repris son visage normal. Ginny toutefois souriait alors qu'elle tirait une chaise et s'asseyait à côté d'Harry.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable tandis que les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors que le frère et la sœur s'étaient assis avec eux.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et toujours souriante, bien que maintenant son sourire soit un peu forcé, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Harry quand les portes s'ouvrirent et les Serpentards entrèrent. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode entrèrent en discutant joyeusement et s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Harry et les autres assis là.

« Hé regarde ça Draco. » Lui dit Pansy, « le Golden Boy, son harem et ses acolytes. Quelle jolie image. »

« Hé ferme-la. » Leur dit Ron sa baguette prête. Harry avait également sa baguette dans sa main comme les autres.

Draco ricana à Weasley, « Pourquoi devrions-nous le faire ? Vous êtes les acolytes tout comme le cracmol. Combien êtes-vous payés pour tout cela ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation tandis que le visage de Ron flambait tout comme celui de Ginny.

Harry et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil à Ron et Ginny dont les visages étaient rouges. Celui de Ron devenait lentement violet. Millicent Bulstrode prit le relais là où Draco s'était arrêté, « Ils doivent être payés un max Draco. Après tout les Potters sont une vieille famille ? Potter peut manquer de presque tout mais il a de l'or. Autrement les Weasels ne s'associeraient pas à lui, au nom de Merlin »

« Peut-être tu les loues à l'année hein Potter ? » Nott ajouta en faisant un sourire narquois, ayant mis le doigt sans le savoir sur le cœur du problème alors que Ron était devenu maintenant aussi pâle que l'était Ginny, alors que les autres observaient silencieusement cette attaque. Puis tout fut flou alors que Ron et étonnamment Ginny se jetèrent sur Draco et les autres. Harry et Neville sautèrent et essayèrent d'éloigner Ron pendant que Luna et Hermione faisaient de même avec Ginny.

Ron frappait Malfoy de toutes ses forces et Ginny avait sorti sa baguette et jetait des sorts dans toutes les directions sans distinctions. Malfoy et les autres ripostaient de leur mieux. Toutefois Draco, Blaise et Pansy faisaient attention de ne pas toucher Harry, Hermione et Luna ; les autres Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi aimables.

Nott voyant cette opportunité, quelque chose qu'Harry et les autres auraient dû anticiper, jeta un sort de magie noire qui frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. La seconde suivante Harry s'écroulait par terre.

Il y eut ensuite plus de chaos alors qu'Hermione poussait un cri perçant quand Harry tomba. Elle, Neville et Luna trainèrent Harry sur le côté. Heureusement Hermione avait pris la précaution de lancer un puissant bouclier qui renvoya à peu près six sorts très noirs par leur apparence. Beaucoup d'autres étudiants présents s'étaient joints à la bagarre et bientôt il y eut un véritable chaos avec des sorts volant de partout et dans toutes les directions.

Neville était sur le point de courir pour amener quelqu'un puisque maintenant Harry frissonnait et il y avait un filet de sang qui avait commencé à couler de son nez et de sa bouche, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un bang !

« Silence ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Snape se tenait là avec MacGonnagall et tous les deux avaient leur baguettes en mains alors qu'ils surveillaient la scène devant eux.

« Ici professeur, » Hermione sanglotait alors qu'elle tenait Harry et MacGonnagall se précipita immédiatement vers elle. Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et ses lèvres se rétrécirent alors que le sort lui montrait l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire.

Snape se tint figé, son cœur s'arrêtant presque en voyant Harry effondré sur le sol sans connaissance. Progressant rapidement jusqu'à lui, il regarda ses Serpentards et leur demanda de sa voix la plus froide. « Attendez tous ici. »

Il fit courir sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry et ses lèvres s'étrécirent alors qu'il regardait la foule nerveuse et crachait, « Qui a jeté le _sort d'hémorragie _à Potter ? » Il y eut un halètement collectif à ces mots et MacGonnagall donna une sorte de cri perçant étouffé en entendant cela et se mit rapidement au travail.

« Monsieur nous avons vu Potter et ses amis ici et il y a eu une dispute mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment Potter a été blessé. » Les yeux de Draco montraient son inquiétude.

MacGonnagall avait déjà conjuré un brancard et avait placé Harry dessus, l'immobilisant avec un sort de stase. Elle était sur le départ avec Hermione, Neville et Luna la suivant. Ron et Ginny le virent et commencèrent à partir quand Snape les arrêta tous.

« Granger, étiez-vous, vous, Lovegood et Longdubat dans la bagarre ? » Snape la regarda furieusement en lui demandant cela.

« Non Monsieur. Harry et Neville tenaient Ron, et Luna et moi tenions Ginny qui étaient fâchés contre Bulstrode, Nott et les autres pour, pour, pour… » Elle bafouilla à cet endroit, ses yeux pleins de larmes et regardant avec convoitise la porte.

« Vous pouvez partir avec le professeur MacGonnagall et l'aider si nécessaire, » Hermione n'attendit que cela, elle fut dehors en un clin d'œil, courant derrière MacGonnagall.

Ron et Ginny se renfrognèrent et essayèrent de se déplacer eux aussi vers la porte quand Snape haussa ses sourcils, « Et je vous prie, puis-je savoir où vous deux comptez aller ? »

« Voir Harry. Il est mon meilleur ami et je veux être avec lui bâtard graisseux. Ne comprenez-vous pas, laissez-moi partir. » Ron hurla comme il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Ce ne fut que le soudain silence dans les Trois Balais qui lui rappela qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'entraînerait dans une spirale de problèmes dont il aurait du mal à se sortir.

« Qu'avez-vous dit Weasley ? » Demanda très doucement Snape, ses yeux transperçant Ron Weasley.

Personne n'osa dire un mot alors qu'ils se tenaient là raides et en silence.

Snape se tourna soudainement vers Neville et Luna, « Longdubat, que s'est-il passé ici ? Dites-moi mot par mot, autrement vous serez en retenue avec moi toute l'année. »

Neville déglutit difficilement alors que les yeux de Snape atterrirent sur lui. En trébuchant sur chaque mot et bégayant, combiné à l'aide de Luna, Snape sut bientôt le fin mot de ce qui s'était passé.

« Draco, Bulstrode, Nott, Zabini et Parkinson dans mon bureau et attendez-moi là. Weasley, vous et votre sœur les joindraient dans mon bureau et m'y attendraient. Maintenant j'attends que vous vous comportiez tous correctement et qu'il n'y ait aucune parole ; encore moins de bagarres. Je le saurais si l'un d'entre vous fait le contraire.»

« Hé laissez-Ginny et moi partir. Nous n'avons rien fait. C'étaient vos Serpentards gluants. » Cria Ron à Snape, qui s'était déjà tourné pour partir pour Poudlard. En entendant les mots de Ron il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Vous ferez comme j'ai dit, tous les deux. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron et Ginny.

Mais Ron et Ginny étaient très agités par les mots de Draco et des autres.

« Non nous ne le ferons pas et vous ne nous le ferez pas faire, espèce de mangemort. » Il hurla alors que Ginny essayait de le retenir. Snape s'approcha et se tint de toute sa hauteur de façon intimidante devant Ron tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Si j'étais un mangemort vous ne seriez pas en vie maintenant pour me provoquer ainsi. » Lui dit-il très doucement, son ton mortel et promettant rétribution.

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que Snape se tenait là pendant une longue minute jusqu'à ce que Ron commence à trembler et transpirer. Ensuite Snape sortit et courut presque en direction de Poudlard. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue des Trois Balais, il apparut devant les portes de Poudlard et courut à l'intérieur. Une fois passées les portes de Poudlard, il alla directement à l'infirmerie, appelant quelques potions sur le chemin.

Il surgit dans l'infirmerie où il fut accueilli par de nombreux cris de soulagement de MacGonnagall, Hermione et Pomfrey. Snape ouvrit les bouteilles qu'il avait appelées à lui, MacGonnagall conjura des fioles et bientôt, ils avaient versé à peu près quatre potions dans la gorge d'Harry.

Harry avait été inconscient pendant tout cela et quelques minutes après qu'il ait bu la dernière potion, le sang qui sortait de son nez et de sa bouche cessa. Snape passa sa baguette une nouvelle fois tout comme Pomfrey et ils trouvèrent que l'hémorragie interne était lentement contenue.

« Cela va nécessiter trois autres potions que je vais devoir faire puisque je ne les aie pas avec moi. Potter va devoir dormir sous un charme de stase jusque là, j'en ai peur. Il a été frappé par un sort d'hémorragie qui est un sort de magie noire utilisé pour que le sang suinte par deux endroits du corps. Le sang s'écoule par le nez et la bouche et commence également à suinter des vaisseaux sanguins à l'intérieur du corps. »

« Severus ? » MacGonnagall tremblait alors qu'elle regardait avec horreur. Hermione haleta fortement tandis que Pomfrey avait l'air sinistre.

« Qui a fait cela Severus ? » Exigea-t-elle, son visage ne présageant rien de bon pour celui qui avait osé utiliser un sort de magie noire sur un étudiant, d'autant plus que c'était Harry, pour qui elle avait un faible.

Snape lui dit brièvement, « Minerva vous donnera le reste Poppy. Je dois aller au laboratoire de potions pour brasser les potions nécessaires. Les potions que j'ai données sont uniquement pour stopper temporairement le flot de sang à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Granger j'aurais besoin de vous et de Roger de septième année et, » regardant Neville et Luna qui étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie, Snape continua, « Lovegood vous pouvez venir et aider Granger avec le hachage des ingrédients ? Minerva vous préviendrez Albus, je suppose. » Lui dit Snape alors qu'ils descendaient dans les cachots suivis par Luna et Hermione qui pleurait toujours.

Ils allèrent tous dans les cachots et Snape demanda à un elfe de maison d'appeler le septième année, dont il savait n'était pas associé avec les mangemorts. Il donna à Hermione et Luna des instructions et les fit commencer. Ensuite il quitta pour son bureau pour rencontrer les Serpentards.

Snape se glissa à l'intérieur silencieusement en se tenant dans un coin sombre du bureau pour observer tous ceux qui étaient là. Ils se tenaient tous mal à l'aise, remarqua Snape avec satisfaction. Toutefois, Draco, Pansy et Blaise avaient l'air inquiets.

Il se montra et tout le monde leva les yeux brusquement alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur la chaise et les surveillait avec attention. Ils s'agitèrent tous sur leurs pieds et baissèrent les yeux. Ils étaient tous débraillés et portaient de nombreuses coupures et des bleus.

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort puisque c'est le directeur qui distribuera vos punitions. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi stupides, je parle de ceux d'entre vous qui sont de Serpentard ? Savez-vous que se battre dehors là où il y a tant de témoins est stupide ? » Le ton était doux et soyeux et tous les Serpentards tremblèrent. Ce ton signifiait une punition très dure plus tard.

A ce moment Dumbledore entra et les regarda tous gravement. Ses yeux bleus perçants se posèrent attentivement sur Ron et Ginny, les faisant se tortiller. Snape se leva immédiatement et ils allèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter pendant quelques temps, Snape ayant l'air très aigri.

Ils l'entendirent dire à Dumbledore alors qu'ils retournaient vers les étudiants, « Mais Albus, Potter survivra. Devez-vous être dur quand rien ne s'est vraiment passé ? »

« Je le savais. Vous êtes un mangemort. » Hurla Ron. Il était frustré, rien n'allait comme il le voulait et maintenant il semblerait qu'il allait être sévèrement puni.

Snape ricana et Dumbledore prit les choses en mains. « Ce que vous avez commis aujourd'hui est en effet une grave offense. Tendez vos baguettes. »

Ron vint en premier et tendit sa baguette pour la remontée des sortilèges. Lentement tous les autres s'avancèrent et quand Nott vint en tremblant, Dumbledore testa silencieusement sa baguette et découvrit que le sort de magie noire provenait de sa baguette.

Il regarda Nott en silence pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux évaluant la situation actuelle.

« Mr Nott, si cette attaque est reportée par Mr Potter, elle vous vaudra une vie à Azkaban si vous êtes chanceux ou le baiser du détraqueur si vous ne l'êtes pas. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? »

« Il souhaite naturellement s'excuser, directeur. Ces sorts ne viennent pas intentionnellement mais dans l'excitation du moment. Il sera bien sûr puni mais ils sont des jeunes garçons et se sont emportés. » Snape fusilla Nott du regard, le priant de soutenir sa version et Nott qui était très effrayé désormais hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Oui Monsieur. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort ferait. Je l'ai juste lu quelque part et… » Nott déglutit et regarda Snape pour de l'aide.

Il ne savait pas que Snape était tellement en colère contre lui qu'il aurait tué Nott pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la position de Snape dans le cercle intérieur signifiait qu'il devait la jouer finement et faire de son mieux pour aider Nott.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Dumbledore hocha la tête. » Il n'y aura plus de sorties à Pré au Lard pour vous pour cette année et l'année prochaine. Votre punition sera décidée par la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor puisque Mr Potter appartient à cette maison. Mr Weasley et Mlle Weasley je suis très déçu. Vous ne vous adressez pas à un professeur comme vous l'avez fait Mr Weasley. Accuser un professeur d'être un mangemort en public est de très mauvais goût. Vos punitions seront décidées par le Professeur Snape. »

Alors que Ron et Ginny ouvraient leurs bouches pour protester, Dumbledore leva la main et leur jeta un regard qui les fit taire tous les deux. « C'était votre réaction à une remarque puérile qui a commencé la bagarre dans un premier lieu. »

« Le reste d'entre vous recevra leurs retenues que les professeurs Snape et MacGonnagall jugeront nécessaires. Vous recevrez vos punitions demain. Mr Nott et en fait tous ceux d'entre vous ici, la prochaine fois qu'un étudiant sera pris à jeter un sort de magie noire, cela résultera en une expulsion et une visite dans le bureau des aurors au Ministère. Suis-je clair ? »

Dumbledore les regarda une nouvelle fois, les congédia et alla dans le laboratoire de potions avec Snape. Le septième année était déjà là et avait commencé les chaudrons. Ils travaillèrent tous en silence avec Dumbledore les observant et ce fut tard dans la nuit que les potions furent finies.

Dumbledore remercia les trois étudiants et les envoya dans leurs salles communes. Il alla avec Snape dans l'infirmerie où Harry gisait toujours inconscient et dans une stase.

Snape, assisté de Pomfrey, retira le sort de stase et donna les potions à Harry qui était toujours inconscient. Elle passa ensuite sa baguette et relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Les potions marchaient.

« Potter devrait aller bien dans un jour ou deux. Les potions sont parfaites Severus. » Dit-elle à l'homme épuisé avec un sourire.

Dumbledore fit un sourire radieux à Pomfrey et Snape. Avertissant Pomfrey de protéger les portes ; le directeur et son professeur se retirèrent dans leurs lits pour la nuit.


	21. Chapter 19 part 1

**Chapitre 19 :**

**ME VOICI DE RETOUR AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. DESOLEE DU RETARD MAIS J AI ETE VRAIMENT DEBORDEE DERNIEREMENT. JE VOUS PROMETS TOUTEFOIS DE NE PAS ABANDONNER LA TRADUCTION MEME S IL NE ME RESTE QU UN CHAPITRE DEJA TRADUIT. JE VAIS ME REMETTRE A LA TRADUCTION BIENTOT ET REPRENDRAIS MON RYHTME D UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE.**

**JE VOULAIS TOUS VOUS REMERCIER POUR VOS REVIEWS ET SOUTIENS MALGRE QUE LA PARUTION CES DERNIERS TEMPS AIT ETE EPISODIQUE.**

**VOILA LA SUITE**

Harry s'était réveillé le lendemain pour trouver à son chevet une anxieuse Hermione et un Ron en colère et boudeur. Il apprit la façon dont Ron avait hurlé sur Snape, souriant à Ron en se demandant intérieurement comment il était vivant et se tenait là au lieu d'avoir été coupé comme ingrédient et ajouté dans une potion.

Snape, lui dit Hermione, avait simplement appelé Ron dans la matinée. Il lui avait donné des retenues avec Rusard pendant le reste de l'année, chaque jour et était privé de sorties à Pré au Lard cette année.

Ginny reçut également des retenues pour les trois prochains mois et quand Snape la provoqua en lui disant que Ron et elle n'avaient aucune raison d'être bouleversés par les surnoms à moins qu'ils ne soient vrais, Ginny avait lui avait hurlé dessus. Snape avait simplement ricané et avait étendu la durée de ses détentions à toute l'année (le traiter de bâtard graisseux et de Serpentard gluant n'allaient pas améliorer son tempérament qui était déjà à fleur de peau à cause de son inquiétude au sujet d'Harry).

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu intervenir car MacGonnagall, dont il pensait allait piquer une crise au sujet d'une année entière de retenues, n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait été pris au dépourvu et presque choqué mais décida que puisqu'Harry signifiait plus pour elle que Ron et Ginny, elle était d'accord avec la décision de Snape de punir les Weasleys frère et sœur.

MacGonnagall avait été très virulente envers les Serpentards et Nott avait écopé d'une retenue tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Hagrid. Les autres avaient des retenues pendant les trois prochains mois. Elle et Snape s'étaient mis d'accord afin que Snape puisse donner les mêmes punitions aux deux Gryffondors. Elle avait hurlé pendant à peu près dix minutes sur Ron et Ginny et avait enfoncé le clou en disant qu'ils méritaient leurs punitions.

Snape avait presque tué les Serpentards en privé et avait fait Nott frotter des chaudrons chaque week-end jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme punition supplémentaire. La raison qu'il donna à Nott et qui pétrifia ce dernier était que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à apprendre comment il s'était comporté et avait blessé un garçon dont le meurtre appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sortilège de mort en pleine face serait trop doux pour Nott. Nott avait frissonné et accepté les sanctions silencieusement.

Les trois autres Serpentards avaient reçu un des pires sermons quand Snape souligna en privé que le garçon pour qui ils avaient abandonné leurs familles dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent être sauvés, serait mort si Snape n'avait pas gardé son oreillette activée en continu tout comme MacGonnagall, leur ayant permis de venir immédiatement.

« Nous aurions tous perdu la guerre que nous avons voulu faire si Harry était mort hier. » Dit-il en tremblant, reconnaissant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'activer son oreillette. Autrement Harry n'aurait pas survécu le temps qu'Hermione et Neville l'amènent à l'infirmerie de l'école. Les Serpentards frissonnèrent également alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce qui aurait été perdu si Harry était mort ce jour là.

Tandis que MacGonnagall fut très virulente envers Ron et Ginny, ils durent faire face à une autre humiliation sous la forme d'une beuglante de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière s'était laissée aller et les avait menacés de les retirer de Poudlard la prochaine fois qu'une plainte de ce genre serait reportée à Mr Weasley et elle.

Snape avait écrit des lettres furieuses qui donnaient la fausse impression qu'elles concernaient leur incroyable grossièreté. Toutefois elles mentionnaient l'incident, la façon dont Ron et Ginny s'étaient conduits et le fait qu'Harry avait été en danger de perdre sa vie.

Elle avait hurlé pendant cinq minutes et avait donné le coup de grâce en criant, « **VOUS ETES PIRES QUE LES JUMEAUX. NON SEULEMENT A CAUSE DE VOTRE IMPOLITESSE ENVERS UN PROFESSEUR MAIS AUSSI PAR VOS ACTES IRREFLECHIS QUI ONT PLACE HARRY DANS UNE SITUATION TELLE QU'IL AURAIT PU MOURIR. UNE PLAINTE DE PLUS A VOTRE SUJET ET VOUS RENTREZ IMMEDIATEMENT POUR PASSER LE RESTE DE VOS VIES A DEGNOMER LE JARDIN ET A GAGNER VOTRE SUBSISTANCE. VOUS MERITEZ LA PUNITION QUE VOUS AVEZ RECUE ET** » Ici sa voix monta d'une octave, donnant une migraine ce matin là à tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle pour le reste de la journée, « **VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS** **ASSURER D'ETRE POLIS A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT ET SPECIALEMENT PENDANT VOS RETENUES. AUTREMENT… » **Le dernier mot finit en un cri strident, faisant que tout le monde se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains et Ron et Ginny sortir en courant de la Grande Salle de mortification.

Harry eut un bon fou rire en entendant cela et était plutôt triste de l'avoir raté.

Harry fut sur pieds en trois jours. Durant ce temps il avait reçu de nombreuses visites. Les Gryffondors vinrent pendant la journée tandis que Snape, MacGonnagall et les trois autres Serpentards qui étaient les partenaires d'Harry pour mettre sans dessus dessous le monde sorcier, vinrent la nuit. Les Serpentards s'étaient excusés mais Harry avait balayées leurs excuses en souriant et en disant qu'ils n'écouteraient pas leurs excuses pour quelque chose qui était la faute de Ron et Ginny.

Hermione et Ron vinrent tous les jours passer du temps avec lui. Hermione, au plus grand dégoût de Ron, vint avec les livres d'Harry et ils furent bientôt embarqués dans une discussion sur les métamorphoses humaines et autres.

Le troisième jour, Neville et Luna vinrent eux aussi pour étudier et ils furent rapidement plongés dans leurs devoirs. Ginny était aussi venue en même temps que Luna et s'assit pour étudier avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Harry, puis-je moi aussi étudier avec vous ? » Avait-elle demandé avec un sourire charmeur, ses yeux brillant d'une autre émotion.

« Non, » Lui avait dit Harry avec un sourire et observa avec satisfaction son sourire se faner abruptement et ses yeux se rétrécir, « tu dois étudier avec Luna. C'est elle qui est dans ta classe. »

Ginny l'avait regardé avec suspicion pendant un long moment puis roula des yeux et sourit, « Très drôle, » dit-elle et elle s'assit. Personne sauf Ron ne lui retourna son sourire. Ensuite il n'y eut aucunes conversations.

Le troisième jour, Mme Pomfresh autorisa Harry à quitter l'infirmerie et à rejoindre les autres en classe, après avoir été averti par une Mme Pomfresh très stricte d'y aller doucement pendant les prochains jours.

Harry avait fait un sourire radieux et était parti en courant, la faisant secouer sa tête avec affection pour ce garçon qui passait tellement de temps à l'infirmerie. Harry reprit ses cours et se mit immédiatement au travail.

Les jours étaient bien occupés. Harry ne chômait pas et avait l'air heureux, à l'extérieur. Intérieurement toutefois, il y avait toujours un peu d'amertume à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ron, Ginny et Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Sirius et Regulus ainsi que la façon dont Dumbledore avait organisé l'emprisonnement injuste de son parrain, à la fois à Azkaban puis à Square Grimmaud. A ces moments, la douleur dans sa poitrine se réveillait et se propageait. Mais pour l'instant Harry avait appris à cacher ses sentiments et personne, même pas Hermione n'avait été capable de discerner la tristesse ou l'amertume enfouies au plus profond de lui. Harry doutait de pouvoir un jour complètement guérir de la chute de Sirius à travers le voile.

Ces sentiments le rendaient simplement plus déterminé à travailler durement et il fit circuler autour de lui le mot que Sirius était son parrain, qu'il était mort à cause du manque de savoir d'Harry et qu'il allait étudier jusqu'à épuisement. De cette façon, il était sûr que tout le monde comprenne son soudain sérieux. Ron naturellement voulut qu'Harry oublie tout cela mais fut réduit au silence quand Harry amena sur le tapis Sirius puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi répliquer à cela.

Donc Harry étudia. Après l'incident de Pré au Lard, Ron et Ginny étaient désormais occupés par Rusard toute la soirée et après leurs horribles détentions, avaient leurs propres devoirs à compléter. Harry pendant ce temps avait tissé de forts liens d'amitié avec Neville et Luna et les avaient lentement étendus à Dean, Seamus, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott.

Désormais ce groupe était presque tout le temps ensemble et était appelé « le Gang » par les autres. Ron et Ginny faisaient aussi partis de ce groupe, seulement leurs retenues ne leur permettaient pas d'être avec « le Gang » les jours de semaine. Les week-ends toutefois ils joignaient les autres.

Ron était plutôt heureux de cela puisqu'Harry s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui, lui souriait et riait avec lui comme d'habitude. Cependant Hermione s'asseyait la plupart du temps avec Neville ou aidait Luna avec ses BUSES, ce qui faisait que Ron ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle comme il le souhaitait.

Ginny, toutefois, était une autre histoire. Harry ne la regardait même pas, sauf pour dire « hé Ginny » puis oubliait qu'il y avait quelqu'un portant ce prénom. Il s'asseyait avec Ron d'un côté et Hermione ou Neville de l'autre et elle ne savait pas comment s'asseoir à côté de lui, encore moins devenir plus proche de lui de la façon dont Dumbledore le lui avait demandé.

En l'espace de deux mois, Harry avait relevé ses résultats scolaires à un niveau légèrement supérieur, et avait commencé à concurrencer Hermione, Draco et les autres premiers de classe. Toutefois il était toujours incapable de battre le travail acharné d'Hermione de tant d'années et sa capacité naturelle à étudier, apprendre par cœur et se rappeler de tout correctement.

Il n'avait jamais des notes inférieures à « E » et appréciait de travailler durement. Les Gryffondors et les deux Poufsouffle qui s'asseyaient et travaillaient ensemble augmentèrent progressivement leurs notes dans toutes leurs matières.

Entre tout cela, Harry se concentrait sur sa vision des auras et poursuivait ses études sur la magie noire, la magie du sang, et plus important la Magie Antique. Harry était désormais sûr que c'était le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait pas. L'aura d'Harry et son intelligence naturelle qui avaient été jusque là écrasées par les Dursley et bridées par Dumbledore étaient désormais libres de leurs manipulations. Harry se développa rapidement et furieusement grâce à la libération de sa magie.

Halloween arriva. Pour la première fois Harry, après avoir demandé très timidement à Snape, avait fait une prière rituelle pour ses parents qui étaient morts il y a exactement quinze ans. Il le tint dans les profondeurs des cachots à minuit avec Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Snape et MacGonnagall. Snape avait fait le rituel de Samhan et Harry se rappela de Sirius et de ses parents. Harry et Snape eurent une pensée pour Regulus puis ils prièrent tous ensemble pour tous les morts dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Snape avait été submergé par ses émotions après la conclusion des rituels. Il avait étroitement étreint Harry et s'était assis avec lui jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Dumbledore n'avait été au courant d'aucun rituel dans les profondeurs des cachots car il était endormi, grâce aux deux elfes de maison loyaux.

Harry avait demandé la permission à Hermione et promis de ne jamais maltraiter un elfe avant de lier Dobby et Winky à lui. Dobby et Winky avaient tous les deux été enthousiastes d'être liés à Harry. Dobby avait agréé avec joie et exubérance tandis que Winky avait acquiescé en pleurant de reconnaissance. Toutefois Hermione n'était pas heureuse. Harry avait dû argumenter avec elle avant qu'elle ne pense même à être d'accord avec l'idée d'Harry. Il avait plaidé, supplié et argumenté.

« Hermione, les elfes de maison sont connus pour cela parce que ce sont de naturels gouvernants de maison. Ils adorent travailler. Utilise la SALE pour améliorer la manière dont ils sont traités mais ne dis pas qu'ils ne devraient pas travailler du tout Hermione. » Avait-il plaidé.

Elle n'avait pas été convaincue jusqu'à ce que Winky tire sur ra robe et parle d'une voix douce, « Nous pas être les elfes supérieurs, Mlle Granger. Nous être elfes de maison. Elfes de maison être une race métisse entre les elfes supérieurs et les gobelins et nous devons travailler tout le temps. C'est ce qui garde notre magie en vie. Pas de travail, notre magie meurt et nous aussi. Nous devons aussi être liés, Mlle Granger. Donc s'il vous plait dites oui et faites que Maître Harry se lie à nous. »

Hermione n'avait pas pu dire un mot après cela et Harry s'était avec succès lié avec les deux elfes. La première chose qu'il leur avait demandée avait été de s'assurer que Dumbledore dorme profondément la nuit de Samhan pour qu'il puisse réaliser les rituels tranquillement. Pendant qu'ils se glissaient dehors pour les rituels, Harry avait lancé un sort de sommeil à Ron et Hermine avait fait de même en allant dans le doroir de Ginny sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry avant de descendre dans les cachots.

Une semaine après Halloween, Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains les relevés de notes d'Harry pour les deux premiers mois et fronça des sourcils. Il avait demandé les relevés de notes d'Harry pour ses devoirs et tests tous les deux mois depuis qu'Harry avait commencé l'école. Tous les professeurs avaient alors compris et apprécié que Dumbledore s'occupe d'un garçon orphelin qui les avait tous sauvés de Voldemort avec un grave tribut personnel.

Désormais sans qu'il le sache, deux de ses professeurs savaient pourquoi les relevés de notes d'Harry étaient envoyés au directeur. C'était pour s'assurer qu'Harry n'en apprenne jamais trop et que ses résultats académiques ne soient que médiocres. Donc tous les deux en toute connaissance de cause et les autres sans le savoir, envoyèrent des rapports flatteurs sur la brillance qu'Harry et l'excellence qu'Harry commençait à montrer.

Snape avait terni dans son rapport la soudaine compréhension d'Harry et son excellence en potions en disant que c'était parce qu'il était en binôme avec Pansy dont les talents en potions avaient permis à Potter de survivre. Toutefois Dumbledore savait lire entre les lignes de Snape et était pensif en lisant les rapports une nouvelle fois. Il réalisa que Snape était dérouté par le changement et ne savait pas comment tourner cela à son avantage pour retirer des points de Gryffondor et à Potter.

Tandis que Dumbledore aurait pu être amusé si ça avait été n'importe quel autre Gryffondor, avec Harry cela l'inquiétait. Bien sûr Harry n'avait toujours pas le niveau d'Hermione et Draco, les deux meilleurs chaque année, ou celui de quelques Serpentards ou Serdaigles qui restaient toujours dans les six meilleurs. Mais le fait qu'il s'en approche le fit s'arrêter pour réfléchir.

Ensuite il appela un elfe et lui demanda de convoquer Ron et Ginny à son bureau. Ils étaient en retenue et nettoyaient le refuge des chouettes. C'était leur travail depuis le début de leurs retenues et cet endroit ne semblait jamais être propre puisqu'ils avaient simplement à faire une partie avant de bouger vers une autre pour que les chouettes salissent la partie propre avec leurs crottes. Le pire était qu'ils devaient le faire sans magie comme Rusard avait confisqué leurs baguettes avant les retenues et il ne le leur rendait que quand il leur permettait de partir.

Snape avait suggéré ce travail à Rusard qui avait accepté avec joie. Ce dernier s'était assuré qu'ils fassent ce travail dégoûtant, complètement inutile et dégradant chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Les chouettes menées par Hedwige avaient également pris l'habitude d'utiliser les têtes de Ron et de Ginny pour leurs toilettes personnelles. La première fois qu'Hedwige avait fait cela, Ron avait balancé son bras pour la frapper sans réaliser que c'était celle d'Harry et sans savoir qu'elle avait senti qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment content avec Ron. Hedwige avait profité de cette opportunité pour punir Ron et Ginny.

Avant que la main de Ron ne puisse entrer en contact avec sa tête, un coup qui aurait pu être fatal s'il avait rencontré sa tête, Hedwige avait rapidement volé au loin. Elle avait hululé aux autres hiboux et à partir de là, Ron et Ginny furent littéralement couverts de crottes de hiboux qui pour ne pas être frappés volaient haut.

Comme ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes ils ne pouvaient pas riposter ni ne pouvaient se nettoyer. Après avoir observé le premier jour, Rusard avait demandé à Snape de placer des enchantements sur le refuge pour les hiboux pour que Ron et Ginny ne puissent pas venir pendant la journée pour se venger des hiboux en les blessant.

Maintenant ils venaient de recevoir la requête du directeur. Ignorant l'air renfrogné de Rusard et ses marmonnements furieux à propos de retenues incomplètes, ils allèrent avec reconnaissance dans la salle de bains se rafraîchir puis ensuite dans le bureau du directeur.

« Je vote pour que nous disions à Dumbledore de diminuer nos punitions Ron. » Dit Ginny avec fatigue. C'était l'année de ses BUSES et elle ne faisait pas aussi bien que d'habitude vu que toutes ses soirées étaient passées à nettoyer des crottes de chouettes.

« Ouais, » Ron acquiesça, « Nous le supplierons et je suis prêt à tout faire pour échapper à cela. Nous ne faisons cela que depuis un mois mais je me sens prêt à étrangler n'importe quel hibou que je vois. »

Ginny hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre. Elle avait encore une pile de devoirs et son travail d'attirer Harry n'avait même pas commencé alors qu'il ne restait que deux mois avant la fin du semestre.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau du directeur et entrèrent. Dumbledore était encore en train de regarder les différents rapports des professeurs quand ils entrèrent. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers eux et leur offrit de s'asseoir. Il regarda attentivement leurs postures et visages fatigués.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? J'ai ici les rapports d'Harry et tous les professeurs le félicitent et me disent que le garçon qui a survécu montre enfin son vrai potentiel. »

Ron eut l'air très chagriné tout comme Ginny. Tous les deux sortirent l'excuse de leur souffrance et manque de temps pour avoir une quelconque influence raisonnable sur Harry.

« Monsieur, Harry étudie maintenant tout le temps et quand je le questionne à ce sujet, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas d'autres morts sur sa conscience et me cloue le bec. » Ron commença à vider son sac uniquement pour être interrompu par la voix aigue de Ginny.

« Monsieur je n'ai simplement pas été capable de m'approcher d'Harry. Tous les jours de la semaine, Ron et moi sommes en retenue, donc Harry passe toutes ses soirées loin de nous. Les week-ends le foutu garçon ne fait qu'étudier ou dit qu'il a besoin de temps seul, »

« Pourquoi ? » La question de Dumbledore vint brusquement, « Que fait Harry seul ? »

« Il dit qu'il a besoin de penser à Sirius et aussi de quelque chose dont vous lui avez parlé l'année dernière. Il prend sa cape d'invisibilité et erre dans les environs. Nous avons vérifié sur la carte qu'il était dans l'école, la première fois qu'il a fait cela. En fait Ron lui a demandé la carte avant qu'il ne s'en aille en disant qu'il voulait regarder une fille de Serdaigle. Donc c'est comme cela que nous le savons. » Expliqua Ginny.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait faites quelque chose au sujet de ces retenues. S'il vous plait. Nous n'avons même pas pu approcher Harry ces deux derniers mois. »

Dumbledore soupira. Snape annihilerait Gryffondor en retirant tous ses points restants immédiatement s'il essayait d'intervenir dans les punitions. Cela créerait des tensions chez les Gryffondors. Dumbledore fit une pause pour réfléchir ardemment ; peut-être pouvait-il tirer parti de cela. Cela accentuerait la division entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Ses pensées se tournèrent sur les étudiants épuisés en face de lui. Comment ils avaient pu devenir si stupides ? Ils avaient prouvé qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les provocations des Serpentards en réagissant avec tellement de véhémence.

« S'il vous plait assurez-vous que personne n'ait vent de nos plans en vous retenant. Les Serpentards sont provocateurs par nature et cela vous ferait du bien de vous rappeler de cela. » Il les regarda ardemment. Ils déglutirent et hochèrent immédiatement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas entièrement annuler vos retenues, mais j'essaierais de les limiter à une ou deux par semaine. La mise au travail d'Harry n'est pas exceptionnelle au point de commencer à s'inquiéter. S'il a été studieux comme vous me l'avez dit alors ces résultats ne sont que la conséquence de son dur travail et rien d'autre. » Dumbledore fit une pause, essayant de mettre ses idées en ordre. « Invitez-le au Terrier pour les vacances de Noel et tentez quelque chose à ce moment là. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller et je vais faire quelque chose au sujet de vos détentions bien méritées. »

Ron et Ginny devinrent tous les deux rouges d'humiliation et quittèrent avec précipitation le bureau du directeur, soulagés que leurs retenues soient réduites. Le frère et la sœur étaient plongés dans leurs pensées alors qu'ils retournaient à la tour de Gryffondor, déterminés à réussir cette fois.

Ils montèrent et ne trouvant personne, décidèrent de monter dans leurs dortoirs et de se coucher tôt. Ils commenceraient leurs plans le lendemain quand le directeur leur dirait officiellement que leurs retenues étaient réduites.

« Ron, rappelle-toi que nous devons dire que nous nous sommes plaints à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir de temps pour nos études et qu'il a parlé à Snape pour nous laisser du lest. Ne dis rien de plus d'accord ? »

Ron hocha la tête avec impatience. Il alla dans son dortoir, s'écroula sur son lit, dormant du sommeil d'un homme soulagé de ne plus avoir à nettoyer le refuge des chouettes chaque jour.

--------------------------

Dumbledore soupira après le départ de Ron et de Ginny et appela un elfe pour qu'il demande à Snape de venir. Ce serait un entretien très difficile. Snape serait simplement livide s'il était chanceux et horrible dans le cas contraire.

Snape arriva cinq minutes plus tard. « Vous avez appelé Albus ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement sans perdre de temps.

« Ah Severus ! Entrez. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ou autre ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore en souriant et soupira encore une fois alors que l'expression de Severus devint prudente. Il le connaissait vraiment trop bien, en conclut Dumbledore.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse Albus ? Pas quelque chose pour Potter ? Non, non je ne ferais rien pour ce gosse. » Dit Snape avec colère.

Dumbledore sourit. « Non rien pour Harry Severus, mais pour ses amis Ron et Ginny Weasley. Ils étaient là tous les deux et me suppliaient de réduire leurs retenues comme ils n'ont plus le temps pour étudier. »

Snape était stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ne réagit pas pendant une minute. Son visage rougit ensuite de colère et il était sur le point de rétorquer avec colère quand Dumbledore leva sa main dans un geste d'apaisement. « Tandis que Ron Weasley n'est pas particulièrement studieux, sa sœur était parmi les têtes de classe et cette année elle dit qu'elle est retombée à mi-chemin dans la liste. C'est son année de BUSES et je pensais que vous vous radouciriez. »

« Donc ça ne vous gêne pas qu'un étudiant me traite de bâtard, de Serpentard gluant et de mangemort ? » Les yeux noirs de Snape lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il regardait amèrement Dumbledore, « _vos Gryffondors _doivent étudier pour leurs BUSES, cela seul importe, cela seul est plus important. »

Dumbledore regarda fixement Snape. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas comme cela Severus. C'est juste qu'ils passent près de trois heures par jour en retenue et cela leur laisse très peu de temps pour étudier. »

« Nott passe beaucoup plus de temps que cela en retenue Albus. Vous ne le voyez pas se plaindre n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Snape avec sarcasme.

« Oui mais Nott a lancé un sort de magie noire qui aurait très bien pu tuer Harry, Severus. » Expliqua patiemment Dumbledore et grimaça intérieurement alors que les yeux de Snape s'enflammèrent.

Snape était sur le point de rétorquer durement quand il baissa les yeux et vit les rapports d'Harry Potter sur le bureau. Il leva les yeux après trois bonnes minutes. « Quelle sera la punition pour les amis du Golden Boy ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

« Rendez-le trois jours par semaine. » Lui dit Dumbledore. Snape se leva immédiatement. « Est-ce tout ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était désormais sous contrôle tout comme son visage alors qu'il fixait le directeur.

Dumbledore secoua légèrement la tête. « Merci beaucoup Severus. Cela aidera sur de nombreux plans. Vous avez été très gentil d'accéder à ma requête. »

Snape partit sans un mot. Dumbledore savait qu'il faudrait un long moment avant qu'il ne parle au directeur comme avant, si jamais. Dumbledore se languirait de sa pensée claire et rapide, des commentaires sarcastiques et quelques fois indignes de son professeur de potions. Normalement il ne serait jamais intervenu mais Harry commençait à s'éloigner de sous sa coupe et il avait besoin de Ron et de Ginny pour le ramener là où il serait capable de contrôler Harry.


	22. Chapter 19 part 2

**CHAPITRE 19 PARTIE DEUX**

Snape écumait de rage alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Il alla directement dans ses appartements et sa chambre avant de se jeter dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Il activa son oreillette pour appeler Harry.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

« Hmm. » Répliqua Harry. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul. A cet instant il entendit Harry s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes et attendit impatiemment qu'Harry réponde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry lui répondit.

« Sev ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Harry était curieux. Snape ne le dérangeait jamais pendant la journée. Ils parlaient uniquement la nuit après qu'Harry soit en sécurité derrière ses rideaux et dans son lit.

Snape lui dit, l'amertume et la colère toujours présentes en lui. Harry fut étonné puis horrifié.

« Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment peut-il annuler une retenue donnée par un professeur. En plus c'était pour un manque de respect flagrant et une insulte, spécialement en te traitant de mangemort. Comment a-t-il osé ? »

Snape sourit sinistrement alors que lui et Harry parlaient avec colère du caractère outrageant de tout ceci jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive y aller. Il retourna à la bibliothèque, se plaignit d'un estomac dérangé et sans laisser la chance à qui que ce soit d'ouvrir la bouche, partit dans son dortoir. Les autres se regardèrent un moment avant d'hausser les épaules et de se remettre au travail. Seule Hermione était dérangée mais elle ne montra rien.

Harry entra en trombe dans son dortoir. Sécurisant ses rideaux puisque Ron dormait déjà, il appela Snape et les autres et raconta tout à MacGonnagall, Hermione et les Serpentards. Hermione, Draco et les autres qui n'étaient pas seuls ne pouvaient pas réagir mais entendaient tout.

Arran et Ria qui étaient chez eux écoutèrent également. Après que Snape, Harry, Arran et MacGonnagall exprimèrent leur colère en pestant contre Dumbledore et les deux Weasley, Harry exigea que quelque chose soit fait. « C'est trop injuste qu'ils s'en sortent comme cela. Severus aurait pu avoir de graves ennuis avec Voldemort. » Finit-il avec indignation.

« Bien tu es le fils d'un Maraudeur ou pas ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de ton père et de Sirius, ils leurs auraient rendus la monnaie de leur pièce et par des moyens très inconfortables. Et avant que tu ne discutes en disant que Dumbledore le découvrira, ce ne sera pas le cas. Il pensera simplement que Snape a emprunté quelques farces à ton père et Sirius et a demandé à ses Serpentards de se venger. Il restera tranquille et laissera faire puisque c'était sa faute en premier lieu. Que dis-tu ? » Demanda Arran à Harry. Harry cligna des yeux un moment le temps de digérer ce qu'avait dit Arran puis, « Génial. » Hurla Harry d'excitation, faisant grimacer les autres à cause du bruit dans leurs tympans. Puis ils sourirent et se mirent à planifier. « Nous devons également nous assurer qu'il seront tellement frappés d'incapacité qu'ils passeront moins de temps avec nous. Ginny aussi. » Ajouta-t-il.

Snape riait tout comme MacGonnagall. « Oh je peux penser à tellement de choses que ton père a faites Harry. Et pas seulement à moi mais aussi à d'autres Serpentards. Nous commencerons dès demain et j'exécuterais la première farce. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Sev ? » Demanda vivement Harry.

« Attends et observe. Quand ton père a joué ce tour sur moi et les autres Serpentards, nous avons manqué les cours pendant trois jours. Cela nous a pris tout ce temps pour trouver la foutue potion vu que nous devions d'abord analyser la potion que Potter et Black avaient versé dans nos gobelets mélangé avec le jus de citrouille et ensuite brasser l'antidote. Nous avons dû supplier les elfes de maison pour obtenir le jus de citrouille contenant la potion. C'était mortifiant je peux te le dire. Attends et observe Harry. » Snape refusa d'en dire plus au grand désarroi des autres. Snape quitta la conversation en disant que si tout le monde voulait bien l'excuser il avait des choses à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était Professeur ? » Demanda avidement Harry à MacGonnagall.

MacGonnagall n'en avait aucune idée. « Ton père et ses amis ont joué tellement de farces aux Serpentards et autres que c'est difficile à dire Harry. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Severus, Lucius et d'autres qui étaient régulièrement victimes de ces farces ont manqué plusieurs jours de cours à cette époque. »

« Les gars assurez-vous d'observer avec attention ce qui se passe. Ria et moi voulons voir la chose en son entier dans la pensine. » Dit avec nostalgie Arran. Il n'avait jamais connu les joies de l'école et cette partie avait l'air trop amusante.

« Certainement. » Tous ceux qui pouvaient parler en sécurité dirent en même temps, faisant rire Arran et Ria. Sur cette note ils se séparèrent.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé tôt. Il sauta du lit et activa son oreillette pour réveiller les autres. Il était très excité et agité. Il se précipita pour se laver et eut rapidement fini. Avec une robe propre sur le dos, il descendit et rencontra Hermione. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, n'attendant même pas les autres.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Hermione tombèrent sur les Serpentards, que Snape avait réunis dans la matinée pour expliquer la réduction des retenues de Ron et Ginny. Nott planifiait déjà d'approcher Dumbledore pour avoir lui aussi sa punition réduite ; retenues qui incluaient des terrifiantes escapades dans la Foret Interdite.

« Donc le Golden Boy a obtenu que ses amis s'en tirent, n'est-ce pas ? » Siffla avec colère Draco à Harry. Harry sortit sa baguette et fronça des sourcils.

« Malfoy, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas Potter. » Cracha Nott à Harry. « Ton ami le putain de Weasel a eu ses retenues diminuées de moitié. »

« Quoi ? » Harry se tourna pour regarder Hermione, qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Bien, » Dit Harry aux Serpentards, « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez et si vous n'allez pas commencer une autre bagarre, laissez-nous passer. Naturellement si vous voulez vous battre, je suis prêt. »

Les Serpentards le percutèrent en entrant dans la Grande Salle et grimaçant, Harry les suivit à l'intérieur. Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à manger. Sortant chacun un livre, ils se mirent à lire.

La table des enseignants était pleine et Snape fusillait tout le monde du regard.

« Vous devez être très heureuse Minerva. Vos étudiants s'en sont tirés avec leur grossièreté. Ce sont des _Gryffondors _après tout. » Snape railla doucement, sa voix pleine de colère alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Dumbledore.

« De quels étudiants parlez-vous Severus ? Je ne comprends pas. » La voix de Minerva était très confuse alors qu'elle le regardait puis le directeur.

Dumbledore soupira et expliqua. Minerva était perplexe. « J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que Nott va venir me voir ou vous dans le même but Albus. Je ne permettrais pas que ses punitions soient réduites.»

« Oh Nott sera dans le bureau d'Albus juste après le petit déjeuner avec la même requête. Les Serpentards ne sont pas contents Minerva et je crains qu'Albus ne doive faire les mêmes concessions à Nott et en fait aux autres Serpentards. »

Cela débuta une conversation animée entre Snape et MacGonnagall. « Nott a utilisé un sort de magie noire qui aurait pu tuer Harry, Severus. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas en train de me dire que je devrais réduire les punitions pour eux. »

« Me traiter de mangemort aurait pu détruire ma couverture Minerva. Imaginez simplement si quelqu'un avait exigé de voir mon avant-bras gauche. L'agitation que cela aurait causée aurait été réellement dangereuse, non seulement du côté du Ministère mais aussi de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Lui répliqua Snape avec la même incrédulité.

Ils continuèrent à argumenter avec Dumbledore assis en silence entre eux. Pendant ce temps la Grande Salle se remplit. Ron et Ginny accompagnés de Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur les bancs.

« Harry, je me suis tiré d'affaire. Maintenant Ginny et moi n'avons de retenues que trois jours par semaine. Ce n'est pas génial ? » Ron rayonnait. Ginny était assise à côté de Ron et souriait de toutes ses dents à Harry.

Harry ne regarda même pas Ginny. Il rendit son sourire rayonnant à Ron. « Hé c'est cool. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ron lui dit ce que lui et Ginny avaient prévu de révéler la veille. « Ben Ginny a ses BUSES cette année et j'étais vraiment loin derrière dans nos cours. Nous sommes allés plaider auprès de Dumbledore et après nous avoir sermonnés longuement, il a dit qu'il verrait. Mais venant de Dumbledore cela veut dire que c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant tout en se demandant intérieurement ce que serait la farce et quand elle serait jouée.

Ron dévorait son petit déjeuner tout comme Ginny. Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement fini et Dumbledore vint les voir pour leur dire que leurs retenues avaient été réduites. Un Ron et une Ginny ravis ainsi qu'un Harry heureux de l'extérieur et Hermione se levèrent pour se diriger vers leurs salles de cours.

Soudainement il y eut une explosion à côté de Ron, un couinement de Ginny et deux cris perçants. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit, sortant leurs baguettes et prêts à s'en servir.

Harry se tourna comme tout le monde vers la source du bruit et regarda horrifié les deux Gryffondors, qui se regardaient avec horreur. Ensuite ils levèrent les yeux pour se regarder l'un l'autre et hurlèrent.

Ron avait désormais des cheveux rouges jusqu'à la taille, très bouclés et son torse autrefois plat, était bien rempli. Ginny à l'inverse avait un torse totalement plat. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un style militaire et elle avait une longue barbe ainsi qu'une moustache ; les deux rouges. La barbe atteignait sa poitrine et la moustache couvrait ses lèvres.

Ron et Ginny hurlèrent une nouvelle fois, alors que tout le monde les regardait horrifiés et amusés par le changement. Harry était perplexe en essayant d'imaginer à quoi Lucius Malfoy et Snape avaient l'air il y a tant d'années. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas voulu sortir jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit prêt. Ron prit soudain conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose entre ses jambes et grinça d'horreur, juste au moment où Ginny sentit quelque chose de peu familier entre les siennes et hurla de nouveau.

Ensuite le chaos éclata alors que tout le monde poussé par Malfoy et les autres vinrent voir Ron et Ginny. Puis les éclats de rire éclatèrent. Des hurlements de rire furent entendus dans la Grande Salle et il y eut des flashs indiquant que de nombreuses photos étaient prises de l'incroyable transformation. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit hurler Ron sur tout le monde.

« Hé fermez-la. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant que ce ne soit _lui _qui la ferme comme de nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent face à sa voix qui sonnait comme celle d'une fille en détresse ? Ginny haleta à la voix de Ron, désormais effrayée de dire quoi que ce soit de peur qua sa voix à elle aussi ait été changée.

Harry était rouge à force de contenir son rire. Il saisit Ron par la main et lentement le traina vers la sortie. Hermione fit de même avec Ginny qui leva les yeux vers elle et se mit à sangloter. Elle stoppa avec horreur une seconde plus tard. Sa voix était tellement masculine et profonde. Elle fixa Hermione de terreur, qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione marcha droit devant elle et mena Ginny derrière Harry et Ron.

Ron était peloté par beaucoup de gens et il couinait d'une voix aigue chaque fois que quelqu'un le pinçait pour voir si la grosseur supplémentaire était réelle. Malheureusement c'était tout à fait réel et pauvre Ron passa un mauvais moment jusqu'à ce que lui et Harry se frayent un chemin hors de la Grande Salle. Il était serré et pincé de partout. Harry prit ensuite sa main et courut avec lui vers l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh fut plus qu'étonnée.

« S'il vous plait aidez-moi. » Ron parla d'une voix aigue, puis déglutit et se tut. Harry prenant pitié de lui expliqua la situation juste quand Ginny avec sa moustache et sa barbe entra en pleurant d'une voix profonde.

Poppy eut l'air très amusée et rit même sous cape à la mortification de Ron et Ginny. Elle leva sa baguette et lança sort après sort. Après une demi-heure, pendant lesquelles les portes de l'infirmerie qui étaient ouvertes se remplirent d'étudiants avides de voir la paire transformée.

« Hé Ron, » Dit gaiement Seamus, « As-tu ton petit oiseau ou est-ce qu'il est lui aussi parti ? » alors que Ron rougissait et détournait les yeux, un petit garçon de Poufsouffle demanda à Seamus, « Comment il va pisser ? » Cela sonna la fin du contrôle de Ron. Il courut vers un lit avec un énorme pleur et tira les rideaux autour de lui. Ginny fit de même. Poppy conduit tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés là vers la sortie et appela ensuite Snape.

« Pourquoi ? » Grinça Ron, ses yeux élargis de peur alors que Poppy appelait Snape.

« Cela nécessite des potions. C'est le résultat d'une farce qui est une combinaison d'un sort avec une potion. Le professeur Snape est le meilleur homme pour cela. » Snape traça son chemin dans l'infirmerie à cet instant et ricana en voyant Ron et Ginny. Ces derniers se ratatinèrent en se rendant compte qu'ils dépendaient désormais de Snape pour leur rendre leur état normal.

« Je suis un mangemort Poppy. Est-ce que ces deux là accepteront mes potions ? » Ils déglutirent alors qu'il les fusillait du regard tout en leur faisant un sourire narquois face à leur condition. « Que s'est-il passé Weasley ? » Il passa sa baguette au-dessus d'eux pour les scanner.

« Il me faudra au moins deux jours pour brasser le correct antidote. Vous irez bien jusque là. » Leur indiqua Snape négligemment. Il se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie avec sa robe tournoyant derrière lui.

Ron se mordit la lèvre dans un effort pour ne pas pleurer. « Deux jours ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Vous resterez ici Mr Weasley. Juste ici avec votre sœur. » Dit gentiment Dumbledore alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, ses yeux bleus scintillant d'amusement.

« Merci Monsieur. » Dirent deux voix. L'une était aigue et l'autre très profonde. Dumbledore fut interloqué pendant une seconde avant que son célèbre self-control ne vienne à sa rescousse. Il sourit doucement aux deux Weasley malchanceux et sortit rapidement, devant aller dans son bureau pour un bon fou rire.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent Ron et Ginny qui étaient plutôt en mauvais état avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde leur sauta dessus. Harry leur dit que Snape ferait la potion dans deux jours et que d'ici là, ils resteraient à l'infirmerie.

Ce jour fut un jour très gai pour chacun ; même pour Snape qui n'enleva pas un seul point à Gryffondor.

Deux jours plus tard, un Ron et une Ginny secoués sortirent de l'infirmerie pour être accueillis par des sifflets et des cris. Pendant les deux jours de leur absence, une guerre de farces avait secoué Poudlard qui rappelait aux professeurs l'époque des célèbres Maraudeurs.

Le jour suivant tous les Serpentards eurent les cheveux rouge et or. Ensuite la guerre fut déclarée. Le mois et demi suivant, toutes les maisons eurent le privilège d'être témoins des pires farces depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le jour après que les Serpentards eurent les cheveux rouges, les Gryffondors eurent leurs robes brillant en vert et argent toute la journée.

Et ainsi les choses s'accélèrent. Le but de ces farces était de rendre Ron et Ginny tellement nerveux qu'Harry puisse s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir venir à l'invitation inévitable que lui et Hermione allaient avoir pour passer Noel au Terrier. Ron fut une nouvelle fois la cible des farces quand ses robes disparurent pour le laisser torse nu jusqu'au déjeuner. Quel que soit ce qu'il portait, son torse était nu et après s'être changé dans toutes ses robes, il resta une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que le sort se dissipe.

Ginny était une boule de nerfs ce jour là et elle se baladait en serrant étroitement ses robes autour d'elle. Après cela Ron et Ginny passèrent le jour entier dans leurs dortoirs après la fin des cours.

Une semaine après que Ron ait perdu ses vêtements au-dessus de sa taille, une autre farce leur fut jouée. Chaque fois que Ron ou Ginny parlait ils perdaient leurs cheveux pendant les dix prochaines minutes. Inutile de dire qu'ils cessèrent de parler pendant les quatre jours que mit ce sort à se dissiper. Presque toute l'école les incita à parler pendant ces quatre jours et Ron et Ginny devinrent aussi chauves que Kingsley Shakelbot pendant cette période.

Ils devinrent à fleur de peau et sursautaient chaque fois que quelqu'un s'éclaircissait la gorge autour d'eux. Ils cessèrent également de manger leurs assiettes et Ron et Ginny perdirent beaucoup de poids pendant ce mois et demi. Ils avaient toujours des retenues trois jours par semaine, mais à part cela, ils passaient leur temps dans leurs dortoirs, leurs rideaux étroitement fermés autour de leurs lits.

Harry fut laissé tranquille et libre de ses mouvements, ce qui était le but de toutes ces farces orchestrées par Snape, MacGonnagall et deux elfes de maison loyaux du nom de Dobby et Winky. Harry tira à profit tout ce temps et quand les vacances de Noel arrivèrent, Ron et Ginny allèrent au Terrier. Harry et Hermione optèrent pour rester à Poudlard afin de donner à Ron et Ginny quelque temps pour récupérer. Dumbledore ne put pas protester comme Ron avait vigoureusement été d'accord et ravi d'aller dans un endroit où il pouvait manger et se reposer sans crainte.

Harry était seul dans le château avec Hermione, deux autres premières années de Gryffondor et quelques troisièmes années de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait ni Poufsouffle ni Serpentards puisque Draco et les autres avaient déjà été appelés à une réunion de mangemorts la nuit où ils étaient arrivés chez eux. Il ne restait donc qu'eux et les professeurs au château pour les vacances.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos si nombreuses et sympathiques reviews. Ayant pris de l'avance dans la traduction, je vous mets cette fois le chapitre 20 en entier.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant, à bientôt.**

Harry et Hermione lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'école après avoir dit au revoir à Ron et aux autres à la gare de Pré au Lard. Ils avaient été accompagnés par MacGonnagall et lui avaient demandé sa permission de faire un détour par les Trois Balais pour prendre une bierreaubeurre et discuter de choses qu'Harry voulait faire pendant ces vacances.

Voldemort avait été tranquille jusque là et Snape avait dit à Harry qu'il y avait une réunion de planifiée pour plus tard. MacGonnagall jeta discrètement un charme de ne me remarque pas autour d'eux et un d'intimité avant de commencer à discuter.

« Professeur, pouvons-nous nous éloigner pendant quelques heures ces vacances pour rencontrer Arran, Ria et les autres ? Je n'ai pas vu Arran depuis la rentrée scolaire. » Lui demanda Harry avec nostalgie.

MacGonnagall secoua sa tête et le regarda avec sympathie. « Harry ce serait mieux que nous ne donnions aucune raison au directeur pour d'avoir des doutes. Tu dois utiliser ce temps pour en apprendre plus sur tes dons. »

Harry inclina la tête tristement. Il avait anticipé cette réponse ; toutefois l'entendre la rendait définitive. Comment arriveraient-ils à faire comme Arran avait prévu en divisant leurs attaques en trois périodes dans l'année si Harry n'était jamais capable de se libérer du contrôle de Dumbledore ?

Ils finirent leurs bierreaubeurre, payèrent et marchèrent lentement en direction du château. Sur le chemin, Harry lança un sort d'intimité autour d'eux et se tourna vers MacGonnagall. « Qu'en est-il si Dumbledore était frappé d'incapacité ? Nous pourrions alors faire quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-il avec espoir dans ses yeux.

MacGonnagall y pensa puis inclina la tête, remontant le moral d'Harry. « Nous pouvons légitimement aller sur le Chemin de Traverse en prétextant d'aller faire nos achats de noël. Après cela nous pourrons nous assurer que Dumbledore soit hors circuit pendant quelques jours. Après tout il fait très froid. Nous verrons cela Harry. Je parlerais à Severus pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Que veux-tu faire Harry à part rendre visite à Arran et les autres qui te rend si désespéré de vouloir quitter Poudlard ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« J'ai quelques idées auxquelles j'ai pas mal lu et réfléchi ces trois derniers mois. Je veux en parler. Et je ne dirais ce que c'est que quand nous serons tous réunis. » Harry refusa de dire un mot de plus à ce sujet.

Ils atteignirent l'école à ce moment et MacGonnagall retira le sort d'intimité autour d'eux. Elle marcha rapidement à l'intérieur et fit un signe de tête formel à Harry et Hermione au cas où Dumbledore les observerait d'une fenêtre.

Harry et Hermione déambulèrent autour du parc en discutant à voix haute de leurs études, spécialement de runes. Harry passait ses BUSES dans cette matière cette année et Hermione lui posait toutes sortes de questions pour vérifier ses révisions. Harry vit une fois l'aura de Dumbledore alors qu'il les observait pour écouter leur conversation puis s'éloigna.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et arrivèrent à temps pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule table placée au centre et la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà assis et discutaient. Ils levèrent les yeux, sourirent à Harry et Hermione puis reprirent leurs conversations. Snape leur fit un sourire méprisant avant de se pencher pour parler doucement à MacGonnagall.

Harry mangea silencieusement puis partit pour la salle sur demande pour commencer son travail sur la Magie Antique. Hermione se joignit à lui, toutefois elle étudia la magie noire et les potions avancées.

Ils travaillèrent durement toute la journée et ne furent pas du tout dérangés. Au diner Harry s'amusa en regardant les différentes auras autour de lui et à essayer de les déchiffrer. Grâce à cela il essayait d'avancer dans sa tâche de déterminer les caractères des personnes l'entourant. Alors que le diner touchait à sa fin, Harry se tourna vers MacGonnagall avec un petit sourire.

« Professeur, est-ce qu'Hermione et moi pouvons avoir la permission d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain pour faire des courses ? »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire. « Naturellement Harry. Je vous y accompagnerais moi-même vu que j'ai moi aussi quelques courses à faire. Nous pouvons les étaler sur deux jours. Faites la moitié demain et le reste après-demain. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« C'est bien Professeur. » Harry fit un sourire rayonnant puis se tourna vers Hermione. « Viens je dois faire des listes. »

Ils s'excusèrent tous les deux. Ils quittèrent la pièce en parlant des divers cadeaux et présents qu'ils allaient offrir à de nombreuses personnes.

« Severus, viendrez-vous avec moi demain comme protection supplémentaire pour Harry ? Qu'en dites-vous Albus, ou viendrez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle au directeur qui lui sourit.

« J'ai du travail à terminer Minerva. Si Severus est libre il peut vous accompagner. Autrement je demanderais à Alastor de venir. »

Severus maugréa. « Ce serait mieux Albus. Maugrey sera le meilleur garde pour le Golden Boy. »

« C'est pour cela que j'exige que vous veniez avec moi Severus. Garde en effet Severus. Ce garçon a besoin de protection et vous plus que les autres devriez le savoir. » Dit-elle froidement.

Snape lui fit un sourire méprisant et était sur le point de faire un commentaire grossier quand Dumbledore l'interrompit, « Allez Severus, vous devez aussi avoir des courses à faire. Accompagnez Minerva et j'enverrais également Alastor. » Il se leva, s'excusa puis partit en souriant ; ses yeux pétillant avant que Snape ne puisse protester.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Severus et Minerva s'excusèrent aussi et poursuivirent la comédie jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent. Ensuite Snape alla dans ses appartements, activa son oreillette et dit à Harry ce qui s'était passé. Harry était très déçu que Maugrey les accompagne.

« Pourquoi MacGonnagall a posé la question à Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi tu as maugrée ? » Demanda-t-il sinistrement. « Si tu avais accepté peut-être que Maugrey ne serait pas venu. »

« Harry, est-ce que tout ce que tu as dû supporter de notre bien aimé directeur ne t'a rien appris ? » Lui demanda patiemment Snape.

« Que veux-tu dire Sev ? » Harry était perplexe.

« Albus ne te laisserait jamais sortir sans Ron, Ginny, Maugrey ou lui-même t'accompagnant Harry. Ce sont ceux de l'_autre plan_, tu te rappelles ? Si je n'avais pas protesté comme je le fais habituellement, Albus serait devenu suspicieux. S'il te plait ne sous-estime pas Albus ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry. Ce sont tous les deux des sorciers puissants et très intelligents. Jusque là nous avons été très chanceux, mais donne-leur un petit indice et nous sommes foutus. »

Harry soupira. Ce que disait Severus était totalement vrai. Ils avaient été incroyablement chanceux jusque là et devaient avancer prudemment de peur que Dumbledore ne soupçonne quelque chose.

« Je suis tellement désolé Severus. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. » Harry fut coupé par Snape qui parla doucement, « Gryffondor idiot. A qui d'autre t'en serais-tu pris ? Maintenant, » Snape poursuivit rapidement, « même si nous ne rencontrons pas Arran et les autres ça a peu d'importance. Ce qui est plus important est que tu étudies durement et gardes sous couvert tout ce que nous savons. A cet effet, j'ai dû ne pas être d'accord avec Minerva puisqu'il vaudrait mieux que nous ne glissions aucune potion dans les boissons d'Albus.

Il sait que je suis derrière les farces sur les Weasleys frères et sœurs et a gardé le silence puisqu'il avait tort en réduisant leurs punitions. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque et le rendre suspicieux en se demandant pourquoi il tombe soudainement malade et découvre dans le même temps grâce aux barrières de protections que nous sommes tous sortis du château, spécialement toi. »

Harry acquiesça. Dans un meilleur état d'esprit avoir parlé plus longuement à Snape, Harry et Hermione discutèrent des différents cadeaux et achats qu'ils voulaient faire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Hermione, MacGonnagall et un Snape à l'air renfrogné utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette dans le bureau du directeur pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils y rencontrèrent Maugrey, entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et allèrent directement à Gringotts. Harry avait déjà écrit aux gobelins pour leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu en entrant.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin d'aller dans son coffre pour retirer de l'argent, il avait après tout un sac qui lui permettait d'accéder directement à son argent, il devait conserver les apparences. Il alla donc dans son coffre avec Maugrey et non Snape ou MacGonnagall qui tout comme Hermione devaient aller dans leurs coffres. Harry retira de larges sommes de monnaie en disant qu'il voulait faire de larges dépenses alors que l'œil non magique de Maugrey le regardait avec interrogation.

Ils allèrent ensuite faire leurs courses et achetèrent diverses choses pour tout le monde. Harry se dirigea en premier vers le magasin des jumeaux. Pour Ron, Harry acheta une large boîte de farces des Weasleys et ajouta beaucoup de farces pour son usage personnel. Il passa un peu de temps à discuter avec eux de la malchance de Ron.

Les jumeaux remarquèrent qu'Harry ne s'était même pas intéressé de la malchance de Ginny ni n'avait montré la colère qu'il avait eue l'année dernière face à la façon dont Ron avait été traité. Ils le mirent de côté pour en parler plus tard et retournèrent à leur travail avec le même enthousiasme que d'habitude.

Harry avait acheté pour Mme Weasley une belle écharpe et pour Mr Weasley il avait déjà commandé un petit MP3 avec des cd de musique classique et moderne. Il avait également acheté de nombreuses batteries et un manuel d'utilisation.

Les jumeaux recevraient quelques livres moldus de farces qui les inciteraient à convertir ces blagues en farces magiques. Il avait déjà passé commande pour ces livres chez Barnes and Nobles. Il n'avait rien acheté pour Ginny puisque d'habitude il ne lui offrait jamais rien. Il n'allait pas changer cela.

Chez Flourish et Blots, Harry acheta des livres rares sur les runes et les sortilèges pour Hermione ; il savait qu'elle les apprécierait. Il prit également quelques livres de métamorphose pour MacGonnagall et lui, toutefois il ne fit mettre aucun paquet cadeau sur aucun des livres. Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de Flourish et Blot, Maugrey laissa MacGonnagall en charge pour aller faire quelques achats pour lui.

« Je serais de retour dans dix minutes Minerva, » Dit-il d'un ton bourru, « En cas d'attaque, utilisez le portoloin et emmenez Potter en sécurité. » MacGonnagall roula des yeux et lui sourit alors qu'elle hochait la tête. « Vigilance constante Minerva. Ne vous moquez pas de cela. » Lui dit-il sombrement et partit.

Hermione regardait différents livres de défense tandis qu'Harry errait à l'arrière du magasin. Il passait en revue les livres quand il tomba sur une porte qui indiquait « **Livres utilisés** ». Curieux, il entra et trouva des rangées entières de vieux livres utilisés, classés par matières.

Harry sortit et vit que MacGonnagall le cherchait. L'appelant, il lui dit qu'il serait à l'intérieur. Attendant qu'elle hoche la tête et sourie, il repartit à l'intérieur. La pièce sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Harry regarda chaque rangée et les livres qu'elles contenaient. Bien que les livres soient vieux et usés, ils étaient reliés de manière ordonnée et leur titre était écrit sur la couverture.

Harry farfouilla dans les matières comme sortilèges, métamorphose, défense et autres et tomba sur le fond de la pièce où se trouvaient deux rangées de livres **« assortiment et livres divers** ». Harry ralentit son pas et se mit à chercher parmi les livres pour voir s'il trouvait son bonheur. Il en était à la moitié d'une rangée quand les mots Magie Antique attirèrent ses yeux sur un énorme livre. Harry le sortit avec précaution pour trouver qu'il avait un charme le faisant peser léger et qu'il était en très bonne condition. Il fut très excité en feuilletant le livre. Il remarqua que le livre parlait des bases de la Magie Antique, son fonctionnement et ses théories.

Harry le plaça dans son panier avec les autres et continua son chemin. Il trouva quatre autres livres sur la Magie Antique. Il tomba ensuite sur un livre intitulé « **potions** » dont l'auteur était quelqu'un du nom de **Morgana**. Il ouvrit le livre. Celui-ci était dans un excellent état et la date à l'intérieur disait « Samain 568. » Harry haleta. Cela signifiait que le livre avait plus de mille cinq cent ans et était pourtant toujours en bon état. Le papier était très rigide et raide, mais avait probablement beaucoup de sorts pour assurer sa conservation. Il le posa avec précaution. Il prit d'autres livres qui avaient l'air très vieux et sales sur la Magie Antique, les Potions, les Runes, les barrières de protection et la création de sorts.

Il y avait tellement de livres sur la création de sorts qu'Harry en fut bluffé. Il en sélectionna autant qu'il le pouvait, continua de passer les livres en revue en se dirigeant vers le bout de la rangée de livres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de très intéressant et Harry traversa les autres rangées, sélectionna quelques autres livres anciens sur la Magie Noire et la Magie du sang.

Ensuite Harry sortit et se dirigea vers l'avant de la boutique. Jetant un sort d'intimité autour de lui, il activa son oreillette, « Professeur, pouvez-vous divertir Maugrey ? Il y a tant de livres avec moi que je ne veux pas qu'il voie. »

MacGonnagall fit un bruit de gorge. Alors qu'Harry marchait il entendit Maugrey être pris dans une dispute concernant un livre de duel. Harry accéléra le pas, se jeta un sort de ne me remarque pas, marcha rapidement vers le comptoir et posa ses livres dessus.

Harry attendit avec impatience et un peu d'inquiétude alors que le commis emballait ses achats. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il paya, que l'employé emballa le tout et le réduisit pour lui. Le charme de ne me remarque pas aida et dès qu'Harry fut parti, l'employé oublia tout au sujet d'un garçon qui avait fait un tel achat de livres si divers et variés.

Harry avait tous ses achats rétrécis et gardés en sécurité dans sa poche sur laquelle il avait déjà placé des sorts pour que tout ce qui soit à l'intérieur ait l'air inoffensif. Il sortit du magasin avec une excuse sur les lèvres. « Je suis vraiment désolé Professeur. » Dit-il en ne regardant que MacGonnagall, faisant se renfrognant Snape. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard tandis que Maugrey ricana à l'insulte, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait été lui aussi insulté par le geste. Quand Snape se tourna pour le fusiller du regard, Maugrey haussa simplement les épaules.

Ils se rendirent dans d'autres magasins où Harry acheta des quantités de parchemins, plumes, confiseries pour hiboux pour Hedwige et des ingrédients de potions.

« SI vous avez tout acheté Potter, nous pouvons sauter la journée de demain, » Lui dit Maugrey alors qu'ils entraient dans Poudlard épuisés en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Mais je devais aussi acheter quelques vêtements. J'avais pensé que nous irions demain. » Protesta Harry.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu tout faire aujourd'hui Potter ? » Gronda Snape avant de se tourner vers MacGonnagall pour lui parler doucement. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête. « Bien naturellement vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous demain Severus. Je suis sûre qu'Albus comprendra. » Dit-elle et Snape eut l'air très heureux.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Maugrey avec suspicion.

« Naturellement qu'il ne peut pas. Harry, en fait je pense que nous devrions remettre à plus tard notre shopping de demain puisque vous savez qui attaquera Severus pour ne pas lui avoir donné cette information. Une fois il peut dire qu'il a été invité sur le vif, mais deux fois, je ne pense pas. Je crains que ce ne soit mieux de le reporter. »

Maugrey acquiesça. Bien qu'Harry fût totalement d'accord avec elle, il prit un air boudeur. « Bien nous pouvons y aller de notre côté. Ce serait amusant. » L'implication d'un voyage amusant était tellement évidente que Snape regarda Harry avec dédain. MacGonnagall le calma en lui murmurant quelque chose et il marcha rapidement en direction des cachots dès qu'ils atteignirent les grandes portes de Poudlard.

----------------------------------

Les prochains jours passèrent rapidement et Harry et Hermione étaient plongés dans leurs études. Harry avait sorti les livres de Magie Antique et avait découvert qu'ils étaient une mine d'informations sur un pouvoir que seuls Snape et Arran semblaient connaitre de nos jours. Cet ancien tome sur la Magie Antique était très intéressant. Harry interrogea Snape et Arran chaque fois qu'il avait le moindre doute au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ; et il en avait beaucoup. Ils n'étaient que trop heureux d'aider et Harry progressa très rapidement.

Au milieu des vacances, Harry et Hermione furent invités au Terrier pour le déjeuner. Harry ne pouvait pas donner ses cadeaux à Snape et MacGonnagall directement à l'école et avait juste laissé les deux livres sur leurs bureaux dans la matinée. Le premier était le livre sur les potions écrit par Morgana pour Snape et l'autre un livre de métamorphose qu'il savait que MacGonnagall n'avait pas et apprécierait.

Snape remarqua le livre et fut tellement ravi qu'il activa son oreillette pour remercier Harry à répétition. Harry rit face à son enthousiasme et remercia Snape et MacGonnagall pour les livres qu'ils lui avaient offerts sur la magie noire et la magie du sang.

Il fut rapidement l'heure d'aller au Terrier. Harry et Hermione utilisèrent la poudre de cheminée avec appréhension avec les autres pour être enveloppé dans une étreinte à briser les os de Molly Weasley. Mr Weasley les accueillit au Terrier en leur souriant et en leur serrant la main.

Molly Weasley était ravie de les avoir et après les avoir embrassé elle les emmena à part. Elle les prévint de ne pas dire un mot au sujet des horribles farces puisque ce sujet provoquait une crise de panique chez Ron et Ginny. Harry en convint trop joyeusement.

« C'était vraiment très mauvais. La farce je veux dire Harry. Ron et Ginny sont tous les deux lessivés et le mot farce les fait paniquer. » Molly était mécontente de l'état de ces deux derniers enfants et Harry faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air aussi affecté qu'elle mais il était sûr d'avoir échoué. Heureusement Molly pensait à l'état dans lequel ils étaient rentrés à la maison avec un froncement sur son front et ne remarqua pas l'échec d'Harry à paraître furieux face à l'état de Ron et Ginny.

Tous les enfants Weasleys étaient là et l'atmosphère était tendue et bruyante. Harry accueillit Ron joyeusement et se tourna vers Bill et Charlie qui étaient également présents. Percy comme toujours était absent. Ils furent tous joyeusement engagés dans des discussions et seules deux paires d'yeux remarquèrent qu'Harry et Hermione ne parlaient pas à Ron comme ils auraient dû le faire.

Harry était assis avec Bill et lui posait des questions au sujet de briser des sorts. Hermione était dans la cuisine à aider Molly. Ron était assis avec Bill et Harry mais ne contribuait que très peu à la conversation. Ginny était totalement ignorée et les jumeaux après avoir salués Harry et Hermione comme à leur habitude, s'étaient assis et observaient.

Ils avaient immédiatement abordé Harry et c'était George, le plus observateur des deux, qui avait remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas si heureux d'être là. Donc après leur accueil, il avait attiré Fred à l'écart et ils avaient observé. Ils étaient très perplexes.

« Bien si ce n'est pas, » George avait accueilli Harry en lui souriant alors que Fred poursuivait,

« Notre associé, »

« Tu veux dire notre associé en crimes Gred, »

« Non Forge je veux dire, »

Harry rigola, « Arrêtez les gars, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien »

« Mais Ronniekins et Ginny ne vont pas bien. »

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Fred à Harry ; redevenant soudainement sérieux. Harry cligna des yeux face à ce changement.

Harry leur dit ce qui s'était passé. Fred rigola et dit que c'était le retour de bâton pour avoir traité les Serpentards et Snape de mangemorts dans les Trois Balais. C'est à ce moment que George nota la contrainte sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il essayait d'agir normalement.

Les jumeaux décidèrent de prendre Harry et Hermione à part pour leur demander ce qu'il s'était produit, quand Ginny se jeta sur Harry. Harry lui sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Ils froncèrent des sourcils quand une autre voix se fit entendre derrière eux, « Ainsi vous deux avaient aussi remarqué hein ? »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent d'un coup pour trouver Charlie Weasley qui était tranquillement appuyé contre le mur. Ce dernier regardait Harry qui parlait toujours uniquement à Bill, bien qu'il inclue Ron dans la conversation toutes les deux minutes. Ron ne semblait rien remarquer, mais Charlie pouvait voir les rouages se faire dans le cerveau de Bill alors qu'il parlait avec Harry.

« Savais-tu qu'Harry ne voulait pas venir au Terrier ? » Dit George à Charlie.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama doucement Charlie, « Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'Harry pensait au Terrier comme à sa maison et que Ron et Hermione avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre. Et pourquoi Ginny se jette sur Harry ? N'a-t-elle aucune retenue, Harry l'évite plutôt délibérément. »

« Ouais » Lui dit Fred, légèrement en colère alors qu'il observait Ginny, « Elle n'a pas de retenue, notre Ginny. Harry a dit à maman dans une lettre que lui et Hermione voulaient donner à Ron du temps pour récupérer et il n'a même pas mentionné Ginny. Même pas pour demander à maman si elle allait bien. Je me souviens de Ginny demandant à maman si Harry s'était enquit d'elle. Quand maman a dit que non, elle était plutôt irritée. »

« Qu'a eu Ron ? » Demanda Charlie, intrigué par les comportements d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ils étaient tout à fait normaux avec les autres. Il avait vu la magnifique et coûteuse écharpe pour sa mère et le truc de chansons pour son père qui l'avait ravi. Mais il avait été appelé par cheminette d'un ami de Roumanie et n'avait pas vu les autres cadeaux. Harry ne lui avait rien acheté ni à Bill puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'ils seraient là et de toute façon il n'était proche d'aucun d'eux. Fred dit à Charlie ce qu'Harry avait offert aux jumeaux ainsi qu'à Ron. « Mais il n'a rien offert à Ginny. Hermione non plus. Elle a offert un livre sur le Quidditch à Ron. »

Charlie observa Harry et Hermione et vit clairement qu'ils étaient très mal à l'aise. Il les observa avec attention tout l'après-midi et alla soudainement voir sa mère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Elle lui fit un sourire ravi, inclina la tête et se dirigea vers Harry. Ce dernier était maintenant assis sur le canapé et jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

« Harry, pourquoi toi et Hermione ne resteriez pas ce soir. Vous repartirez demain pour Poudlard ? En fait vous auriez dû être ici pendant toutes les vacances mais au moins vous pouvez rester pendant une journée. Je parlerais à Albus et lui dirais que je vous enverrais tous les deux après le petit déjeuner demain. D'accord ?» Lui demanda-t-elle affectueusement.

Charlie et les jumeaux observèrent attentivement Harry et Hermione tout en restant cachés. Ils le virent serrer la mâchoire, la panique dans ses yeux et le dégoût sur le visage d'Hermione avant qu'ils ne le cachent et n'acquiescent à contrecœur, « Mais Mme Weasley, nous partirons demain. Ron a encore besoin de repos. » Dit-il en souriant à Ron.

Ce qui choqua Charlie et les jumeaux fut que Ron ne dit pas un mot. Ginny toutefois fut plus qu'expressive ; « C'est génial Harry. » Elle baissa sa voix dans ce qui ressemblait à une tentative de séduction, toutefois Harry ne sembla que dégoûté par cela, « Nous pouvons tellement nous amuser. » Sa mère fronça les sourcils face à la manière flagrante dont elle se jetait sur Harry. Harry avait l'air très mal à l'aise et Hermione furieuse.

« Harry était très intéressé par toutes sortes de sorts aujourd'hui. Ouah ! Je n'avais jamais su jusqu'à maintenant qu'il était plus intéressé par eux que par plaisanter avec Ron. Et quand Ginny est-elle devenue une séductrice ? » Demanda doucement Bill de derrière Charlie et il fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier. Charlie et les jumeaux le trainèrent hors de la maison pour lui dire leurs observations.

Bill avait aussi remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec Harry et Hermione mais avait pensé à une petite dispute. Toutefois, en regardant Harry jouer une autre partie d'échec avec Ron (il avait été battu à plates coutures la première partie), il était d'accord avec Charlie et les jumeaux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione était assise légèrement à part et jetait des coups d'œil discrets à Harry de temps en temps. Elle le faisait de telle manière que personne ne remarque rien à moins que vous ne regardiez attentivement comme il était en train de le faire. Il se posa des questions. Harry était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il connaissait et cet Harry et cette Hermione le rendaient profondément confus.

Les jumeaux se mirent au travail et droguèrent les boissons de tout le monde exceptées celles d'Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie et naturellement eux-mêmes. Rapidement Ron bailla tout comme Ginny et Molly les envoya aux lits avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Arthur Weasley n'avait pas bu le contenu de son verre. En allant dans la cuisine avec son verre il avait glissé et était tombé. Il avait réparé le verre mais n'avait pas bu la potion de sommeil à l'intérieur.

George, pour faire bonne mesure, jeta un sort de sommeil sur Ron et Ginny et redescendit. Harry et Hermione se préparaient à aller se coucher et attendaient le lendemain pour pouvoir repartir pour Poudlard. Molly Weasley s'était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Arthur Weasley n'avait pas très sommeil et avait décidé d'écouter quelques CDs. Il se leva pour aller les chercher dans la salle à manger où il les avait laissés, descendit puis s'arrêta quand il entendit ses fils parler à Harry. En temps normal il n'aurait pas écouté mais la façon dont Ginny s'était jetée sur Harry et la manière dont Harry avait eu l'air si mal à l'aise en sa présence, le firent s'arrêter. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre quelque chose ?

Pendant ce temps les jumeaux attendaient que leurs parents montent se coucher pour jeter des charmes de sommeil supplémentaires sur Ron et Ginny. George redescendit sans se rendre compte que son père arriva après lui et alla dans la salle à manger, « Ok tout est prêt mes frères. Ron, Ginny, papa, maman dorment tous. » Arthur Weasley stoppa à ces mots, se jeta un sort de silence, se cacha dans un coin sombre où il pourrait tous les observer.

Aux mots de George, tous les Weasleys hochèrent la tête et Harry fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi faire George ? Je pense que je vais moi aussi aller me coucher. Vous venez aussi ? »

« Oh non tu ne vas pas te coucher Harrykins. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous voulons savoir. »

« La première étant, » Les mots de Fred furent coupés par Bill qui plaça une main sur sa bouche. « La ferme. Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ? » Bill leva les yeux vers Harry et Hermione qui avaient l'air très inquiets et sourit.

« Hé ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur Harry. Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui ne va pas. » A ces mots Harry se figea et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle était elle aussi effrayée. « Ce qui cloche ? Rien Bill. Absolument rien. Vraiment. » Lui dit Harry ; sa voix ne tremblant que légèrement.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de mentir Harry. Personne ne va venir ici. Nous avons donné des potions de sommeil à tout le monde mélangées à leurs boissons et personne ne va nous déranger. »Arthur Weasley haleta à ce commentaire. C'est pour cela que Molly s'est endormie si rapidement et pourquoi il était réveillé puisqu'il avait fait tomber son verre.

« Je ne mens pas Bill. Pourquoi mentirais-je ? » Harry commençait à se fâcher.

« Toi dis-le moi. » Lui indiqua Bill sans s'occuper de sa colère, l'ignorant en fait totalement. « Mais rappelle-toi que personne ici ne partira tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui se passe avec Ron, pourquoi Ginny se jette sur toi, et pourquoi toi et Hermione êtes si hésitants à venir ici et être avec nous. Vous auriez adoré rester l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Avant que tu ne te mettes en colère et ne me dises de m'occuper de mes affaires, je souhaite savoir parce que nous tenons tous à toi et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas pour autre chose que cela.»

« Tu peux nous le dire Harry. Rappelle-toi que les jumeaux peuvent espionner pour toi sur le Chemin de Traverse, Bill peut t'obtenir toutes sortes d'informations de Gringotts et je peux faire ma part moi aussi. Si tu es mal à l'aise que maman, papa et Dumbledore le sachent, nous ne dirons rien à personne sur ce que tu as besoin de savoir à moins que ce ne soit vraiment très dangereux. Et Ron et Ginny peuvent t'aider avec Hermione pour surveiller tes arrières. »

« Oh ! Ils le font déjà. » Harry ferma sa bouche alors qu'Hermione sifflait, « Harry tais-toi. » Mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits et les cinq Weasleys se tendirent à ces mots.

Personne ne dit rien. Ils attendirent tous en silence, chacun attendant que l'autre parle le premier. Finalement Bill prit la parole. « Harry que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je promettre sur ma magie que je ne dirais rien de ce que tu me diras à Ron et Ginny puisqu'ils semblent être au cœur du problème ? »

« SI tu le veux nous le ferons mais s'il te plait ne repousse pas tout le monde et dis-nous ce qui se passe. » Lui dit Fred ; sérieux pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry le connaissait.

Harry désespérait. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pouvait leur dire du mal de deux des leurs. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'ils resteraient là toute la nuit, il s'éclaircit la gorge, regarda le visage effrayé d'Hermione et parla doucement. « Oui il y a quelque chose et non Ron n'en est pas conscient. S'il vous plait ne le lui dites pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Bill en regardant ses frères avec confusion.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire Bill. S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas, tu n'apprécierais pas. » Lui dit Harry.

Maintenant les Weasleys étaient inquiets. « Comme quoi Harry ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que Ron et Ginny ont fait? » Touché pensa Bill alors qu'Harry rougissait et qu'Hermione haletait. Bill s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pendant une seconde. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Moi Bill Weasley ne révélerait rien de ce que tu me diras sans ton consentement. » Les autres dirent la même chose. Un halo doré sortit d'eux et plana vers Harry, attendant qu'il l'accepte.

Harry se leva. « Vraiment c'est ridicule Bill. Aucun de vous n'a besoin de faire cela. »

« Mais je l'ai déjà fait et aucun de nous ne part tant que nous ne sommes pas allés au fond du problème. Tu vois Harry, tu fais parti de la famille. C'est ce que nous ferions pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Accepte ce serment et dis-nous ce qui te tracasse. Nous voulons simplement aider »

« Vous ne pouvez pas » Cria Harry, réalisant qu'ils faisaient émotionnellement pression sur lui. « Dites-moi, pouvez-vous vous retourner contre votre frère et votre sœur ? Parce que c'est ce que vous ferez si vous m'écoutez et allez au fond du problème. S'il vous plait laissez-nous aller nous coucher et oubliez cette conversation. Ma seule requête est de ne rien dire à vos parents ou Ron et Ginny »

Il y eut un silence choqué alors que les Weasleys intégraient cela. Arthur était totalement secoué alors qu'il se tenait là à écouter Harry et ses enfants. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Harry s'il te plait accepte le serment que nous t'avons tous donné. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas riches ou de la haute société, mais sommes loyaux et nous serrons les coudes. Si Ron et Ginny t'ont fait quelque chose, alors nous en parlerons et le règlerons. Allez. » Les paroles de Charlie terrifièrent Harry et Hermione et ils dirent tous les deux. « S'il vous plait, ne leur dites rien. » Hermione regarda Harry, « Accepte le serment Harry. Ainsi ils ne pourront rien dire à Ron et Ginny. »

Harry accepta immédiatement le serment et les regarda, « Rappelez-vous que vous ne pouvez rien leur dire, ni à vos parents. »

« Papa et maman sont aussi impliqués ? » Demanda Bill choqué

« Non bien sûr que non, tes parents sont les meilleurs Bill. Mais vous ne devez rien leur dire. Ils ne se sont toujours pas remis de Percy. »

« Percy ? Donc ce que Ron et Ginny ont fait est comme Percy ? » Leur demanda Charlie.

Harry se tut. Après une minute ou deux Charlie continua. « Nous allons rester assis ici toute la nuit, Harry. Cela ne nous dérange pas, mais souviens-toi que maman se lève tôt. Tu devras répondre à ses questions et elle te pulvérisera. »

« Harry, dis-leur. » La voix d'Hermione était basse et claire dans le silence de la pièce.

« Es-tu folle Hermione ? » Lui demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

« Ils s'inquiètent Harry et ils ne vont pas laisser tomber. Avant qu'ils ne décident d'en parler à d'autres, ce serait mieux que tu leur dises. En fait ce serait bien que tu puisses leur montrer. » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix, au cas où ils portent cela à l'attention de leur père ou de Dumbledore. Les Weasleys se regardèrent entre eux puis Harry et Hermione, toujours dans leur conversation.

Harry se leva soudainement et regarda les Weasleys. « Restez là, je reviens avec une pensine. » Et il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Arthur était presque sorti de sa cachette mais Harry était déjà parti. Il y eut un silence tendu tandis que les Weasleys commençaient à comprendre le sérieux de leur conversation avec Harry.

Harry revint en moins de trois minutes, soulageant Arthur. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Un des autres était-il là ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry qui secoua la tête.

« S'il l'apprend maintenant il les tuera tous pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler. Et c'était vide. » Lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« As-tu de nouveau sécurisé la cheminée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, une once de l'ancienne Hermione refaisant surface pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au Terrier.

Harry hocha la tête et prenant une grande inspiration, se tourna vers les Weasleys. « Je veux un serment sur votre magie que vous ne direz rien à personne de ce que vous verrez ici et ne révélerez rien de ce qui s'est passé ici par aucun moyen, magique ou moldu. C'est pour votre protection aussi bien que la mienne, parce que le serment protégera votre esprit d'être envahi par d'autres ou torturé pour obtenir des informations. »

Tous les Weasleys, y compris celui caché prirent le serment. Dans la pénombre, personne ne remarqua un filet de magie émaner d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Arthur Weasley jura pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il ne devait pas le dire à sa femme si c'était vraiment mauvais et deuxièmement, pour ne rien dire à Dumbledore.

Ensuite Harry commença avec brio à lancer des sorts qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaitre, y compris certains sorts de magie noire, ainsi qu'un sort de protection sur la cheminée. Les autres observèrent Harry faire ; ce dernier semblant extrêmement compétent et puissant alors qu'il jetait sort après sort sur les escaliers, la cheminée et contre des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry retira les souvenirs qu'il avait montrés à Snape et MacGonnagall, ajouta la rencontre avec Arran et les Serpentards puis les plaça dans la pensine. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se redressa.

« Regardez » Dit-il en regardant tout le monde intensément, « je vous montre des souvenirs dont je n'ai aucun droit de vous montrer, mais vous me considérez comme de la famille et êtes prêts à prendre mon parti contre celui de votre frère et de votre sœur. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils font cela, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me tenir éloigné d'eux. Moi, Harry Potter, jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je vous montre est la vérité » Tous les Weasleys observèrent alors qu'un filet de magie l'encercla et entra en lui.

Il tapota la pensine et se rassit, tremblant légèrement. Cela comptait pour lui plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils étaient de sa famille et il espérait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, tandis que les Weasleys observaient avec choc et totalement stupéfaits les souvenirs qui se déroulaient. Ils commençaient par la lettre de Fawkes, la réunion de l'Ordre qui s'était déroulée après celle officielle, ainsi que des morceaux d'un peu de tout jusqu'à la rencontre d'Harry avec Arran, Draco et les autres, les échanges entre Harry, leurs serments et engagement pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Il ne leur montra pas la chasse aux horcruxes. Harry savait qu'il serait lapidé par Snape pour leur avoir montré uniquement ces quelques souvenirs. Si les Weasleys acceptaient de travailler avec eux et de faire partie de leur équipe, alors Snape ou Arran pourraient leur parler des horcruxes détruits.

Il y eut un horrible silence alors que les Weasleys essayèrent d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. A ce moment là ils ne comprenaient qu'une chose : Dumbledore n'était pas meilleur que Voldemort ; Draco Malfoy était un meilleur homme que leur frère, et ce n'était pas Pansy la putain.


	24. Chapter 21 PARTIE UNE

**Chapitre 21 :**

**COUCOU A TOUS. VOICI UN AUTRE CHAPITRE OU ON VOIT LA REACTION DE SNAPE.**

Arthur Weasley était totalement bouleversé alors qu'il se tenait dans l'ombre et luttait pour digérer tant de choses. La première étant la perte de trois de ses enfants, la seconde la trahison de Dumbledore, le fait qu'Harry ; que lui et Molly considéraient comme leur propre fils, se battait dans une guerre qu'aucun adulte ne devrait combattre, encore moins un enfant de 16 ans. Et voilà qu'il se battait avec tellement de courage après qu'on lui ait fait perdre tous ceux proches de lui.

Arthur Weasley savait que Dumbledore s'était assuré que Sirius passe du temps à Azkaban et ne soit pas là pour Harry. Merlin ! Snape était un meilleur homme que tous ceux sensés être du côté d'Harry. Il avait été d'accord pour devenir un esclave pour sauver l'enfant. Arthur savait ce qu'un maître pouvait demander à son esclave et il frissonna en pensant que Snape était disposé à en devenir un pour sauver Harry, prêt à tuer Voldemort le moment où il aurait tué Harry.

Les gens du côté d'Harry étaient disposés à le tuer, après bien sûr avoir volé son argent et s'être assuré qu'il ait tué Voldemort. Arthur n'était même pas conscient qu'il appelait Voldemort par son nom ; il était trop immergé dans sa douleur et sa colère. Ron et Ginny avaient des relations amicales avec Percy et acceptaient de l'argent pour trahir leur ami.

Et quel ami était Harry ! Avaient-ils oublié que Ginny lui devait une dette de vie pour l'avoir sauvé et que la famille toute entière avait une dette, Percy inclut à moins qu'il ne coupe tous ses liens de magie avec le nom Weasley, envers Harry pour avoir sauvé leur père et chef de famille de la mort l'année dernière au Département des Mystères ?

Ginny, Arthur était mortifié en pensant au travail qu'elle avait accepté de faire pour Dumbledore pour dix mille gallions. Pour devenir…, son esprit ne pouvait pas dire le mot pute alors qu'il clignait des yeux furieusement en se demandant là où lui et Molly s'étaient fourvoyés.

Dumbledore ; les lèvres d'Arthur Weasley se courbèrent alors que son visage prenait une expression féroce ; comment _osait_-il décider qu'Harry devait mourir. Et Maugrey, pour qui se prenait-il, Dieu ? Dans ce cas ceux qui devraient certainement mourir étaient Dumbledore ; pensa-t-il avec colère puisque c'était lui qui était le plus puissant.

Il était ravi d'avoir fait son serment à Harry. Autrement il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de le cacher à Molly, et cela l'aurait détruite. Elle était encore bouleversée à cause de Percy et tandis que c'était acceptable car de l'ambition, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

Il regarda les visages choqués de ses fils et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu. Son esprit troublé fut diverti par Harry s'éclaircissant la gorge et parlant doucement. Il avait remis tous ses souvenirs dans sa tête et dans le silence suivant le visionnement, était allé remettre la pensine dans le cottage qu'ils avaient vu dans la pensine. Ca devait être le cottage que Snape possède, réalisa-t-il.

Le silence était assourdissant et Harry tremblait légèrement alors qu'il regardait les visages choqués autour de lui. « Je suis désolé les gars. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous montrer tout ceci. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi. »

« Harry ce n'est pas nous qui devrions pardonner mais toi pour la trahison de mes enfants. » Arthur Weasley sortit de l'ombre et se trouva face à six baguettes pointées vers lui avec horreur et choc.

« _Obliv »_ Commença à dire Harry mais Arthur intervint précipitamment, « Moi Arthur Weasley, jure sur ma magie d'aider Harry James Potter contre le mal, le côté de la lumière, l'Ordre du Phoenix, le Ministère et ma propre famille si le besoin s'en fait sentir. » Un filet de magie quitta Arthur et se dirigea droit vers Harry, qui se tint là totalement abasourdi. Les frères de Ron étaient une chose, mais leur père ?

Harry se sentit modeste face à cet homme qui dirigeait sa vie selon des principes tellement stricts qu'il était disposé à donner un serment pour camper sur ces principes. Harry prit conscience de la profondeur de la blessure infligée par ses deux derniers enfants. « J'accepte » Harry observa la magie entrer en lui alors qu'il acceptait le serment de Mr Weasley.

Arthur Weasley entra dans la pièce et tout le monde vit avec horreur les traces de larmes sur ses joues. « Je suis tellement désolé » Lui dit Harry alors qu'il regardait avec consternation les larmes continuer de couler de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Désolé que Dumbledore te veuille mort ? Ou es-tu désolé que finalement les Weasleys se soient réellement comportés en traitres à leur sang, traitres à leur sang au garçon à qui nous devons deux dettes de vie ? Ou que le soit disant Ordre du Phoenix et son leader ne veulent que ton argent et ta vie, et non ton bonheur Harry ? »

Arthur Weasley s'écroula dans un canapé et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Seul le silence régna dans la pièce alors que tous se tenaient autour de lui. Finalement, il leva doucement sa tête.

« Sirius avait tellement raison. Il était toujours en train d'exiger que nous te donnions plus d'informations, et à mon éternelle honte, je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. En fait personne ne l'était sauf Severus. Harry, » Arthur le regarda avant de continuer tristement, « Molly et moi avons joint l'Ordre pour contribuer à aider Dumbledore et par extension toi pour abattre le mal qui menaçait d'annihiler notre monde. En faisant cela, nous pensions rendre notre monde meilleur pour nos enfants. Mais maintenant je trouve que le côté pour lequel je me bats n'est pas différent de celui contre lequel je me bats et ça me désole. »

A l'horreur de tout le monde, Arthur Weasley craqua et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec désarroi, se tenant près de lui sans dire un mot car ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Un long moment plus tard, il leva la tête et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Molly a perdu ses deux frères lors de la première guerre Harry. Fred et George sont nommés après eux, tu sais. J'ai perdu mes parents qui se sont battus pour l'Ordre aux côtés de Dumbledore. Tes parents et tellement d'autres comme Dorocas Meadows ont été tués parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils donnaient leurs vies pour que beaucoup d'autres puissent vivre une vie d'intégrité, d'honnêteté, de sûreté et de sécurité. Mais quand notre côté est capable d'actions si horribles je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'ils sont morts en vain, tous. »

Ils restèrent assis un long moment puis quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry et les autres levèrent les yeux pour voir Fred se tourner vers son père et parler doucement, son expression dure. « Papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens si mal. Comme ce mangemort Arran a dit, je vote pour que nous montrions à tous ces gens de nombreuses choses. » Il se tourna vers Harry, « Je pense que nous devrions tous nous rencontrer Harry. Peux-tu arranger cela ? Pendant ces vacances si nous le pouvons ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Il me reste encore une virée shopping que je peux exiger. Mais Maugrey ne doit pas être là. Si Mr Weasley peut venir comme escorte avec MacGonnagall et Severus, nous pouvons nous rencontrer à ton appartement. Est-il bien gardé, particulièrement contre l'œil de Maugrey ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude. Je peux m'occuper de tout cela. Papa s'arrangera pour venir avec toi et Hermione. Dis aux autres de nous y rencontrer le jour où tu iras faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'accord ? » Dit Bill en continuant, « Nous devrions aller nous coucher ; vous partez tous les deux pour Poudlard comme prévu dans la matinée et nous essaierons de nous rencontrer dans la semaine. Ca nous donnera le temps de digérer tout ceci et de planifier. »

Arthur n'avait pas dit un mot. Harry voyait la douleur et la trahison dans leurs regards alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, Bill aidant son père qui s'appuyait sur son fils ainé bien plus que comme simple soutien physique. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne dormirait cette nuit, et franchement il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas du tout non plus.

Le lendemain matin, Harry qui avait tourné dans son lit, se leva aux alentours de six heures. Ils étaient allés se coucher à trois heures. Il trouva en bas tous les Weasleys sauf Ron sirotant leurs thés.

« Harry, toi aussi tu t'es levé tôt. Viens mon cher prends une tasse. » Lui dit gaiement Molly et lui donna une tasse de café fumant alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Mr Weasley qui lui sourit avec fatigue.

Harry sirota sa tasse silencieusement comme les autres, qui avaient l'air très mélancoliques. Molly les regarda tous avec attention. « Arthur quel est le problème ? Y a-t-il un ennui au travail ? »

« Non Molly je suis simplement très fatigué, c'est tout. Harry, quand est-ce que tu dois partir ? »

« Papa laisse Harry rester un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plait. » Le supplia Ginny. Arthur se renfrogna alors qu'Harry rougissait ; mais Charlie intervint avant que son père ne puisse dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard. « Harry tu dois t'assurer que ces Serpentards qui ont eu Ron et Ginny soient punis. Tu as eu un large carton de Gred and Forge ? »

Harry inclina la tête tandis que Molly regardait tous ses fils, sa fille et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils dans tous les sens du terme. Quelque chose clochait et elle allait découvrir quoi. Elle ne dit toutefois rien à haute voix, décidant d'aborder son mari en premier lieu. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il était sur le point d'aboyer à Ginny pour sa requête qu'Harry reste plus longtemps. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Arthur et cela l'inquiétait.

Ils burent tous leur thé et Harry monta réveiller Ron puis discuta avec lui quelques temps de Quidditch et des Canons de Chudley. Ensuite ils descendirent et Ron fit un sourire rayonnant à Hermione qui lui sourit en retour. Ils parlèrent tous jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Arthur et les autres furent émerveillés par la façon dont Harry contrôlait ses émotions et se comportait comme si tout allait bien.

Molly vit Harry et Ron discuter et elle sourit. Donc tout allait bien de ce côté. Peut-être Arthur n'aimait-il pas que Ginny se jette dans les bras d'Harry quand visiblement il n'était pas intéressé. Oui, cela devait être cela se dit Molly. Elle parlerait à Ginny à ce sujet avant son départ pour Poudlard, décida-t-elle en préparant un petit déjeuner appétissant. Hermione et Ginny l'aidèrent. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry amena ses plats dans l'évier, l'aida à nettoyer et se prépara à partir.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron, « Non, Ron, cette fois je pense que je vais partir et vous laisser l'espace pour vous reposer. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux. »

« Ce sera reposant si tu restes Harry. Regarde même Ron le dit. Reste. S'il te plaaiiitt » Bouda Ginny alors qu'elle battait des paupières à Harry. Harry lui avait l'air très inconfortable et secoua la tête. « Non Ginny je pense que ce sera mieux que je parte. Viens Hermione. Au revoir Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley. Merci beaucoup pour ce délicieux déjeuner hier, » Harry regarda directement Mr Weasley, « Merci pour tout »

Il sourit timidement à Harry. « Je dois te remercier Harry. Ton cadeau était merveilleux. » Harry rougit pendant une seconde face au regard triste de Mr Weasley. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien Molly. Je souhaite m'allonger. Je ne vais pas aller travailler. Au revoir Harry, je te verrais plus tard. » Il se tourna et quitta la pièce. Molly lança un rapide « au revoir et prenez soin de vous Harry, Hermione » avant de courir après son mari.

« Ron, je pense que tu commences à avoir des tâches sur ton visage. Au lit. » Dit soudainement Bill. Il tira Ron hors de la pièce en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Charlie. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil et traina Ginny hors de la pièce sans se soucier de ses protestations. Il l'emmena directement dans sa chambre, plaça un sort de sommeil sur elle, de la même façon que Bill sur Ron avant de redescendre en même temps que Charlie.

« Penses-tu la même chose que moi ? » Demanda Charlie à Bill. Il acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, peux-tu demander à Snape et aux autres de nous rencontrer chez les jumeaux demain, maintenant ? Maman sera avec papa et Ron et Ginny dorment. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons une meilleure chance de nous rencontrer en secret. Papa pourra rencontrer Snape et MacGonnagall plus tard. Que dis-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il était encore tôt et Dumbledore penserait qu'il était encore ici. « Est-ce que nous pouvons tous aller à votre magasin par cheminette d'ici ? » Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Harry activa son oreillette pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et parla dedans.

« Sev, tu es là ? » Les Weasleys se regardèrent les uns les autres. C'était tellement étrange de voir Harry appeler Snape par son nom entre tous.

« Harry, tu es déjà à Poudlard ? Albus a dit quelque chose au sujet du jeune Ron et de Ginny te gardant là-bas au moins jusqu'au déjeuner. » La voix de Snape dégoulinait de sarcasme et de dégoût. Harry sourit tout comme Hermione. Il y eut également des ricanements de Draco et des autres qui écoutaient.

« D'accord Sev nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Maintenant je veux que nous nous rencontrions tous dans un endroit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que vous écoutez tous ? » Quand il eut un chœur de oui et pourquoi, « Sev, certains des Weasleys savent à notre sujet. » Il y eut soudainement le silence puis Draco le brisa, « Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Sont au courant à notre sujet ? » Demanda-t-il avec alarme. Snape était silencieux tout comme MacGonnagall.

« J'ai tous leurs serments sur leur vie et magie et ils veulent vous rencontrer. Ron, Ginny, Mr et Mme Weasley sont occupés ailleurs et c'est notre meilleure chance de tous nous rencontrer avant la reprise des cours. L'appartement des jumeaux au-dessus de leur magasin est correctement protégé. Les jumeaux iront là-bas en premier accompagnés de Bill pour le protéger contre l'œil de Maugrey, sécuriser la cheminée pendant que nous y serons. Ils veulent parler avec vous Sev, Arran et je pense que ce serait mieux de nous rencontrer quand Dumbledore n'a aucuns soupçons. »

Snape récupéra en premier. « Nous nous retrouverons là-bas dans une demi-heure. D'accord ? » Demanda-t-il aux autres. Quand ils répondirent par l'affirmative, il parla à Harry. « Demande aux jumeaux d'y aller d'abord avec Bill et protège la place Harry. Comment nous entrerons ? »

Harry transmis la question aux jumeaux qui leur dit par cheminette. Ils leur donnèrent un nouveau mot de passe, disant qu'ils changeraient le mot de passe de la cheminette pour que personne ne puisse arriver à part eux.

Harry désactiva son oreillette alors que Bill monta dans la chambre de ses parents pour leur dire qu'ils allaient se promener avant le départ d'Harry et d'Hermione. Molly était tellement inquiète au sujet de son mari qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Bill redescendit et prit la cheminette avec les jumeaux vers leur appartement au-dessus du magasin. Ils lancèrent de nombreux sorts de protection.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Snape arriva et les fusilla tous du regard. Il se tourna et commença à vérifier la place entière pour toute présence étrangère. MacGonnagall arriva ensuite et alors qu'elle parlait à voix basse avec lui, Draco Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Arran et Ria suivirent. Ensuite Harry, Hermione et Charlie les rejoignirent et Harry dit à Snape ce qui s'était passé. Tous les Weasleys étaient abasourdis par la ressemblance d'Arran avec Sirius.

Puis leur attention fut attirée par un Snape qui hurlait, ayant attrapé le bras d'Harry et l'ayant tiré à lui. Il se tint là à fusiller du regard Harry pendant une minute avant de commencer à hurler contre l'irresponsabilité d'Harry de ne pas avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus dans la pièce avant de leur montrer les souvenirs.

Harry avait su que Snape ne serait pas content mais comme il avait obtenu les serments, il avait pensé que Snape se contenterait de le fusiller du regard, lui dirait quelques mots bien sentis et laisserait tomber. Snape toutefois avait une autre idée et avait été pétrifié quand Harry lui avait dit au sujet des Weasleys. Après avoir appris qu'Arthur avait été présent et caché, il avait été terrifié ; cela aurait pu être Ron ou Ginny.

« **Comment as-tu osé ?** » Beugla Snape. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand Harry sursauta de honte et de peur.

Snape se recula et revint ensuite à la charge. « Comment as-tu pu Harry ? Que se serait-il passé si Arthur était l'homme de Dumbledore ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tous nos efforts seraient tombés à l'eau. » Harry baissa les yeux de honte. Les autres ne bougèrent pas et observaient la paire alors que Snape continuait sa diatribe, semblant incapable de s'arrêter. Harry, au choc des Weasleys, resta planté là à prendre tout ce que Snape hurlait sans un mot en sa défense.

Etonnamment, ce fut Arran qui vint à son secours. « Calme-toi Severus. Harry sera plus prudent à l'avenir, n'est ce pas mon pauvre petit bébé ? » Roucoula-t-il, voulant briser la tension. Harry leva les yeux, ces derniers reflétant ses émotions. Il secoua la tête face à la tentative d'Arran de calmer Snape et se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça Sev. Honnêtement. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne referais jamais quelque chose comme cela. Désolé les gars ; je suis tellement désolé. » Il baissa les yeux de honte. Snape se calma enfin et soupira. Il s'approcha d'Harry, l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit brièvement. Harry lui sourit avec hésitation, ses yeux brillant et réclamant le pardon. Snape lui sourit avec réluctance. Harry regarda les autres, ses yeux s'excusant et il eut l'air rassuré quand ils lui firent un sourire radieux.

« Il a été très rapide Severus. Il a hurlé un _obliviate _et mon père aurait perdu tous ses souvenirs s'il ne s'était pas précipité pour donner son serment à Harry. » Lui dit Charlie. Lui et les autres Weasleys étaient encore en état de choc après avoir vus Snape hurler sur Harry puis l'étreindre.

« C'était parce que ton père était un homme suffisamment bon pour vouloir se ranger du côté de la vérité. Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un avait observé et s'était enfui avec cette information ? Je ne m'inquiète pas au sujet des vies qui auraient été en danger Weasley, mais le fait que le but pour lequel nous nous battons tous aurait été détruit. » Répliqua Snape, « Tous ici sommes conscients que nous pouvons mourir à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'était pas le problème. »

Charlie acquiesça. Ensuite MacGonnagall s'avança pour introduire tout le monde et il y eut un moment tendu quand Draco, Pansy et Blaise serrèrent la main des Weasleys. Toutefois Bill, et les autres suivant son exemple, commencèrent à poser des questions.

Ils s'étaient tous assis et à la suggestion d'Harry, Charlie avait agrandi les chaises pour qu'il y en ait assez pour tout le monde. Harry était assis à côté de Snape et se tenait à lui, son visage montrant toujours sa honte à son manque de précaution. Snape parlait très doucement et gentiment à Harry et ce dernier hochait la tête de temps en temps. Les Weasleys furent stupéfaits par ce côté de leur professeur de potions qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le privilège de voir jusque là.

Après quelque temps, Arran s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda les Weasleys. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Rien maintenant, nous voulions simplement vous rencontrer. Nous avons appris tellement de choses la nuit dernière que nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela et accepter certains faits. » Lui dit Bill, faisant référence à la trahison de ses frères et de sa sœur. Tous les autres restèrent silencieux, ils ne savaient que trop bien la douleur de la trahison d'un être cher.

« Nous voulions tout vous rencontrer pour rendre réel tout ce que nous avons vu. Harry ne pourra pas venir une fois la reprise des cours, et comme il est la connexion entre nous tous, nous pensions que nous devrions nous rencontrer la première fois en présence d'Harry. Nous avons eu de la chance que cette opportunité se soit présentée aujourd'hui au lieu de plus tard dans la semaine comme nous l'avions prévu. Bien sûr, professeur, quand vous partirez en chasse nous voulons en faire parti. » Lui dit Bill avec un sourire triste.

Il y eut un court silence. « Que feras-tu si tes frères et ta sœur font plus que ce que nous savons qu'ils font présentement ? Où vous situerez-vous ? » Draco lui posa la question la plus importante.

Bill soupira en comprenant les implications derrière la question habilement formulée. Il regarda ses frères autour de lui un long moment avant de se tourner vers Draco Malfoy. « Nous serons là où vous serez tous si Ron, Ginny et Percy sont plus que ce qu'ils semblent être aujourd'hui. S'ils n'ont, » Bill déglutit et rougit de honte, « S'ils n'ont que pris de l'argent pour accomplir la volonté de Dumbledore, nous vous demanderons de nous laisser, je veux dire la famille, nous occuper d'eux de la façon dont nous jugeons qu'elle convient. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« C'est superbe. » Dit Arran en brisant la glace et en lui souriant. Draco et les autres lui firent un signe de tête.

Les Weasleys acquiescèrent, soulagés. « Notre mère n'est pas au courant. Donc s'ile ne prennent que de l'argent, pas que ce soit bien ou que nous approuvions, mais je suppose que c'est mieux que de découvrir qu'ils arborent la marque sur leurs bras et sont des serviteurs volontaires de vous-savez qui ou qu'ils sont prêts à tuer des innocents au nom de Dumbledore. J'espère alors que vous nous autoriserez à nous occuper d'eux en privé pour que notre mère ne vienne pas à apprendre la trahison envers Harry, à qui nous devons tous deux dettes de vie et qui fait également parti de la famille. Cela la détruirait. » La voix de Charlie tremblait sur la fin et il baissa les yeux, attendant leur réponse.

« Naturellement Charlie. Nous pouvons tous nous appeler par nos prénoms désormais, non ? » Face à tous leurs hochements de tête, Arran qui était celui qui avait pris la parole, continua en leur souriant. A ce moment, ils furent tous stupéfaits par sa ressemblance avec Sirius. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour briser des familles ou détruire des espoirs. Nous sommes réunis ici pour nous sauver ainsi que le monde dans lequel nous vivons de maléfiques maniaques et d'imbéciles manipulateurs. Mais s'ils joignent le mal contre lequel nous nous battons, nous nous occuperons d'eux de la même façon que nous traiterons n'importe quel autre. »

Les Weasleys acquiescèrent. Dès lors, une discussion s'engagea à laquelle les Weasleys participèrent graduellement. Doucement l'atmosphère tendue se dissipa et un léger état de compréhension s'instaura. Les deux côtés avaient Harry en commun. Il était leur lien et le point où ils se joignaient. Il n'y avait aucuns problèmes et ils faisaient attention à ne pas briser cela, ne se souciant pas des personnalités.

Les jumeaux étaient soumis et parlaient sérieusement. Ils s'approchèrent en premier et se proposèrent pour garder un œil sur le Chemin de Traverse. Leur premier centre d'espionnage fut donc le magasin des jumeaux. Snape et Arran ne perdirent pas de temps et passèrent des heures à sécuriser la place. Ils placèrent des sorts de haute sécurité, donnant une leçon à Harry en le faisant et les autres observèrent avec fascination alors que sort après sort était placé et sécurisé.

Bill était étonné par la coopération et la main offerte par les gobelins et promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait, tout comme Charlie.

Bien trop rapidement, il fut temps pour Harry et Hermione de partir. Ils allèrent à contrecœur au Terrier puis de là à Poudlard pour arriver à temps pour le déjeuner. Le bureau du directeur était vide. Harry et Hermione n'y perdirent pas de temps et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils y trouvèrent Dumbledore mais ni Snape ni MacGonnagall qui étaient toujours dans l'appartement des jumeaux en pleine discussion.

Ils eurent un déjeuner complet. Harry se demanda quand il aurait le temps de leur parler à tous de problèmes qui le touchaient profondément. La guerre qui avait déjà commencé avec la montée des activités des mangemorts durant l'été se terminerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ce qu'il se passerait ensuite était le sujet le plus important dont ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter au Cottage. Harry avait cherché des réponses et avait décidé qu'avec son argent et ses ressources, les Weasleys désormais, il devrait commencer ses projets aussi tôt que possible. Ainsi, au moment où la guerre serait finie, les choses qu'Harry et les autres avaient mises en place aideraient au moins le monde sorcier.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient tous les deux à partir, Dumbledore les interrogea sur les Weasleys. « Harry, Mlle Granger, comment s'est passée votre visite ? »

« Bien Monsieur ! » Harry lui sourit. « Mais Ron et Ginny récupèrent toujours et nous sommes donc revenus ici. » Dumbledore leur sourit et Harry se leva suivi d'Hermione.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry dit clairement, « Viens Hermione. Nous pouvons aller dans la salle sur demande et commencer cet horrible devoir que nous a donné Snape ainsi que celui en runes. »

« Harry, je peux te dire pour celui de runes, mais oui la salle sur demande pourra nous aider avec le devoir de potions. » Dit Hermione alors qu'ils disparaissaient vers le septième étage. Ils ne furent pas dérangés et Harry sortit les livres usagés sur la Magie Ancienne achetés chez Flourish et Blotts. Hermione sortit ceux sur les dons d'Harry et ils s'assirent pour une séance de dur labeur.

Le shopping d'Harry ne se présenta pas. A la fois Snape et MacGonnagall, qui étaient rentrés très tard à des moments différents et ayant l'air ravis, lui dirent que ce n'était pas envisageable. Harry fut d'accord mais se sentit prisonnier et était très envieux de leur liberté, en fait de la liberté de tous d'aller où ils leur plaisaient. Sauf lui, grommela-t-il à Snape.

Snape fut très sympathique et il apaisa Harry en lui disant tout ce qui s'était produit dans l'appartement des jumeaux après qu'Harry et Hermione soient partis. Ensuite, Harry répéta tout à Hermione.

Arthur Weasley était arrivé dans l'après-midi et avait rencontré tout le monde. Il semblait très troublé et triste mais comme Snape l'avait fait remarquer, il devait faire face à la trahison de trois de ses enfants. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, si ce n'est toute sa vie avant qu'Arthur ne puisse accepter ce niveau de trahison de la part de ces trois derniers enfants.

Le reste des vacances passa très rapidement. Harry était maintenant très avancé dans tous ses sujets d'études, à la fois scolaires et autres. Les cours reprirent et Ron et Ginny revinrent. Ils étaient extrêmement nerveux et de nombreux élèves prirent grand plaisir à les effrayer en parlant fortement derrière eux. Ca marchait à tous les coups pour les faire sursauter et courir.

Ron ne mangeait maintenant que dans les assiettes d'Harry, Hermione et Neville ; Ginny faisait pareil de son côté avec ses amis pour ne pas être les objets de farces. Ron n'était plus le garçon impétueux qu'il avait été. L'embarras qu'il avait subi l'avait rendu très silencieux et discret, et Harry décida qu'il préférait de loin ce Ron qui était content de s'asseoir avec eux à la bibliothèque. Il se sentait plus en sécurité de cette façon. Ginny les accompagnait et étudiait avec Luna.

L'autre changement consécutif aux farces qui n'était pas prévu était que Ron arrêta de regarder Hermione autrement que comme une amie ou quelqu'un l'aidant avec ses devoirs. Il frissonnait toujours et avait des cauchemars à propos du poids de sa poitrine et des pincements qu'il avait reçus. Pour le moment, penser même aux filles le terrifiait. Ainsi il abandonna sa tentative d'impressionner Hermione et faire en sorte qu'elle sorte avec lui. Cela rendait Harry très heureux.

Ginny toutefois n'avait pas été changée par son changement de sexe car elle n'avait pas été malmenée de la même façon que Ron. Tandis qu'elle trouvait cette expérience mortifiante, son but de séduire Harry était encore bien ancré. Seulement Harry n'était jamais seul. Il était toujours avec « le gang » et Ginny trouvait très difficile de le séduire ou de battre des cils en présence de tant de personnes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit avec impatience qu'une opportunité se présente. Elle voyait Dean Thomas en secret en attendant et sortait avec lui. Après tout, Harry était un travail et Dean un plaisir.


	25. Chapter 21 PARTIE DEUX

**CHAPITRE 21 PARTIE 2**

_BONJOUR A TOUS. LA SUITE EST ENFIN LA. BONNE LECTURE ET A BIENTOT_

Les jours et semaines défilèrent à Poudlard et étaient aussi normaux que d'habitude. Le monde extérieur toutefois n'était pas aussi chanceux. Chaque jour des moldus étaient tués de ci de là. Le premier coup dur arriva aux alentours de la première semaine de février, un jour avant le match de Quidditch tant attendu ; Gryffondor contre Serpentard. La tension était palpable et Harry en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était très nerveux, tout comme Draco Malfoy qui était le capitaine de Serpentard.

La majorité des étudiants étaient dans la grande salle prenant leur petit déjeuner quand les hiboux arrivèrent avec le Daily prophète et autres nouvelles. Harry détacha son exemplaire qu'il avait souscrit au début de l'année tout comme Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un halètement d'horreur en lisant la une. **« Les détraqueurs quittent Azkaban » **en gros caractères et dessous**, « les détraqueurs joignent vous savez qui ».**

Hermione s'exclama également et Ron qui lui avait arraché son exemplaire des mains avait l'air réellement terrifié. « Bon sang Harry, _il _a les détraqueurs de son côté » Harry et en fait tous ceux qui avaient souscrit au Daily Prophet furent choqués par les nouvelles et de nombreux halètement et cris perçants purent être entendus dans la grande salle. Harry récupéra son journal des mains de Ron pour lire les titres et en fut très perturbé.

_La prison sorcière d'Azkaban n'est désormais plus gardée par les détraqueurs qui ont laissé la prison sans gardiens et joint les forces de vous savez qui. Cela a alarmé le Ministère et tous ceux d'entre nous qui sont conscients des implications. Le Ministère a immédiatement envoyé des gardes à la prison pour que vous savez qui ne puisse pas attaquer et retirer tous les mangemorts et d'autres qu'ils pourraient tuer et utiliser comme inferis._

_Il y a un peu plus de 80 prisonniers et désormais vingt aurors ont été expédiés pour garder la forteresse d'Azkaban. Des unspeakables ont aussi été envoyés pour ajouter des barrières de protection supplémentaires autour et à l'intérieur de la prison. Le ministère demande à la population de ne pas s'inquiéter et de rester calme. Il prévient et invite fortement la population à apprendre le charme du patronus qui peut dissiper les détraqueurs._

Harry renifla en lisant ce passage qui continua en donnant une courte histoire d'Azkaban et mentionnant qu'un seul prisonnier avait été capable de s'échapper ; Sirius Black.

« Rester calme ? Comment faire quand vous ne savez pas quand les détraqueurs s'approcheront et aspirerons votre âme ? Et qu'en est-il des gens qui ne peuvent pas lancer un patronus, ou des cracmols et moldus ? » Demanda avec colère Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. L'ambiance y était solennelle. Tous les professeurs avaient l'ait aussi horrifiés que les élèves, qui avaient déjà commencé à s'inquiéter pour leurs familles.

Snape fusillait tout le monde du regard. Quand son regard se posa sur Harry, il se renfrogna, se leva en s'excusant et quitta la grande salle avec Dumbledore et MacGonnagall.

Harry savait que des négociations avaient été en cours avec les détraqueurs mais apparemment elles avaient été finalisées et les détraqueurs avaient quitté la prison pour commencer à aspirer les âmes de moldus innocents, cracmols, sorcières et sorciers.

« C'est horrible » Lui dit Hermione. « Comment pouvons-nous protéger tout le monde contre les détraqueurs ? Chaque moldu, cracmol ou sorcier, cela semble presque impossible. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il pourrait faire tellement de dégâts avec les détraqueurs de son côté. Hermione, est-ce que la maison de tes parents est protégée des détraqueurs ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle haleta d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle se leva immédiatement pour aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander de le faire quand Harry la fit se rasseoir.

« Pas maintenant Hermione. Plus tard. Si tu le fais dans la Grande salle tu donneras alors des idées aux enfants de mangemorts ici. » L'avertit-elle.

« Ouais, Malfoy se précipitera pour le dire à son père. Ce qu'Harry dit est très sensé. » Dean avait l'air très troublé tout comme Hermione. En fait tous les autres également. Harry finit son petit déjeuner avec hâte et alla au bureau de Dumbledore accompagné d'Hermione, Dean et quelques autres enfants nés de moldus.

Sur leur chemin vers la sortie, Harry était passé par les tables des Poufsouffle et Serdaigles et avait parlé à Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones et Luna. En conséquence, deux minutes plus tard, d'autres nés de moldus des tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles suivirent les Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était avec Snape, Flitwick, MacGonnagall et semblait en pleine discussion. Le Daily Prophet était en face de Dumbledore. Snape fit un sourire hargneux à ceux rassemblés là et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de mauvais, Dumbledore leur demanda c'était à quel sujet.

« Harry, Mlle Granger, Mr. Weasley, vous êtes venus avec de nombreuses personnes. Quel est le sujet ? »

Hermione agit comme porte parole et répondit à la gentille question de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, le Daily Prophet a dit que vous savez qui avait les détraqueurs de son côté. » Commença Hermione alors que Dumbledore inclinait la tête, « la majorité d'entre nous ici sommes des nés de moldus et d'autres sont fermement contre vous savez qui. Donc nous nous demandions si vous pouviez nous aider à protéger nos maisons contre les détraqueurs puisque nos parents et familles seraient impuissants face à eux en cas d'attaque pendant que nous sommes à l'école. »

Dumbledore parut pensif, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait faire cela. « C'est une très bonne idée Mlle Granger. Il y a soixante nés de moldus et cent douze sang-mêlé actuellement à Poudlard. »

MacGonnagall interrompit ses rêveries, « Nous devrions protéger les maisons des nés de moldus en premier Albus et ensuite celles des sang-mêlé. Cela prendra dix jours mais je pense que nous pourrons le faire. »

Albus hocha la tête, les regarda et sourit. « C'était une très bonne idée. Merci Mlle Granger. Cela soulagera les étudiants de Poudlard. Maintenant, » Il soupira lourdement, son pétillement disparu, « si seulement nous pouvions trouver un moyen de protéger également les moldus. Ah ! Nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir. Je ferais cela. Vous, étudiants n'avaient pas besoin de vous inquiéter. »

Profondément soulagés, Harry, Hermione et les autres quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour se rendre à leurs cours, qui se révélèrent être potions pour Harry et Hermione avec les Serpentards.

Les Serpentards se trouvaient déjà devant les portes qui étaient closes puisque Snape se trouvait toujours avec Dumbledore. Quand ils virent Harry et les autres arriver, Draco rit sous cape et se tourna vers Pansy et Bulstrode. « Regardez, la sang de bourbe et le sang mêlé. Quoi Potter, peur que les détraqueurs aspirent ton âme ? »

Bulstrode rit. « Draco ! Potter a une âme ? Je pensais que vu son air son âme avait déjà été aspirée. »

Harry, toujours très inquiet au sujet des détraqueurs joignant Voldemort, leva sa baguette. Il était sur le point de lancer un sort à Bulstrode qui avait sa baguette devant elle tout comme Draco et Pansy, quand Snape arriva à grands pas, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il en les fusillant tous du regard. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter, Granger pour vous battre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai. » Les protestations d'Harry furent perdues alors que Snape ouvrait la porte avec un bang. « Vous aviez vos baguettes dans vos mains, prêts à vous battre. » Harry se renfrogna à cela et regarda les autres qui avaient rangé leurs baguettes dans leurs manches quand Snape était apparu. Grinçant ses dents de colère dans un geste de haine envers Snape et les Serpentards, Harry soupira intérieurement et se dirigea vers sa place où Pansy lui fit un sourire narquois.

Chaque cours de potion se terminait par l'attribution de cinq points pour Serpentard puisque Snape présentait ses observations sur le parfait breuvage qu'Harry et Pansy rendaient et justifiait cela en disant que Pansy l'avait aidé à faire une potion parfaite. Harry avait tout essayé avec Snape, et l'homme prenait toujours trop de plaisir à retirer des points. Snape soutenait qu'il devait maintenir les apparences en haïssant Harry Potter. Harry avait soufflé, protesté et essayé des pointes de sarcasme qui n'avaient eu comme résultat que des rires et moqueries. Après un mois, Harry avait abandonné et s'était résigné à gagner des points pour Serpentard à chaque cours de potions.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception et Harry soupira alors que les points de Serpentards furent augmenté de cinq points. Il rangea ses affaires et quitta la classe, Snape souriant narquoisement mais ses yeux montrant son amusement alors qu'il regardait le garçon qu'il était venu à apprécier comme le sien. Leur prochain cours était métamorphose puis runes avant le déjeuner.

Après métamorphose, qui fut légèrement ennuyeux car ils étudiaient l'alignement des os lors de métamorphoses humaines, Harry se dirigea vers son cours de runes avec Hermione. Ron avait été retiré de ce cours puisqu'il n'avait rendu presque aucun devoir exigé et avait obtenu des mauvaises notes pour les rares rendus. Harry s'était senti très soulagé et c'était un moment de plus où il n'avait pas à prétendre être ami avec Ron.

Neville, dont la grand-mère avait donné son accord pour ses cours de runes, était déjà assis avec Harry et Hermione. Neville avait obtenu des notes plus que moyennes grâce à un travail acharné avec Harry et Hermione. Il était devenu ami avec les deux et perdait peu à peu sa timidité et était en chemin pour construire un caractère impressionnant.

Ce fut lui qui eut l'idée d'apprendre le charme du Patronus à tout le monde. Ils avaient fini leurs cours de la matinée et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, les conversations autour d'eux tournaient toutes autour des nouvelles du Daily Prophet de la matinée.

« Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda Neville alors qu'il lançait son sac sur la table et descendait les escaliers.

« Bien sûr Neville, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Je me demandais juste, tu sais, tandis que protéger nos maisons est bien, mais quand tu te trouves nez à nez avec un détraqueur, » Il frissonna tout comme Harry, qui savait l'horreur de se retrouver en face d'un. Cette pensée le mena droit à la pensée de Sirius et sa troisième année et Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Neville en souriant, qui avait continué de parler.

« Désolé Neville je n'ai pas saisi ce que tu as dit. » Lui dit-il contrit et Neville lui sourit avant de répéter. « Quand tu te trouves face à un détraqueur alors quoi ? Je veux dire tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps enfermé chez toi. Qu'en est-il si tu te fais attraper dehors ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que Neville essayait de dire. « Que pouvons-nous y faire Neville ? »

« Harry, nous pouvons apprendre le charme de Patronus à tous ceux prêts à apprendre, comme l'année dernière quand nous l'avons appris avec la DA. » Lui dit Neville alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est une brillante idée Neville. » S'exclama Hermione, le faisant rougir et sourire. « Ce que nous pouvons faire est de faire une liste de tous ceux qui peuvent lancer un Patronus corporel, faire des groupes de dix personnes et commencer à leur apprendre. Disons une demi-heure par jour. » Lui dit-elle excitée.

Neville hocha la tête tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. Ron était déjà là et ils furent bientôt plongés dans une discussion sur les moyens d'apprendre le Patronus. « Je pense que c'est une idée brillante Harry. » Le félicita Ron puis Ginny. « C'était bien pensé Harry. Ce sera tellement utile pour tout le monde. »

Harry supprima son irritation et colère face à cette fausse fierté, et sourit à Ron. Il ne regarda même pas Ginny, un fait qui la fit rougir de colère. « Hé ce n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle de Neville. Il est celui qui mérite les félicitations pour avoir pensé aux autres. » Ron s'empourpra et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Seamus hurla. « Ecoutez, écoutez. Applaudissements pour notre seul et unique Neville. » Tout le monde rit. Neville sourit avec eux, chuchotant à Harry au sujet d'imbéciles, faisant rire Harry.

Harry partit pour sa séance d'entrainement avant le match important du lendemain. Neville et Hermione, accompagnés d'Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Luna, Michel Corner, Zacharias Smith, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Padma et Parvati Patil et Ginny commencèrent à faire des listes. Ron était avec Harry et ils assignèrent également les groupes d'Harry et Ron.

Ensuite Hermione chargea les Serdaigles et Poufsouffle d'amener tous ceux volontaires pour apprendre le Charme du Patronus au septième étage après le diner. Harry et Ron étaient de retour et après le diner chacun des membres originaires de l'AD pouvant lancer un Patronus corporel avait un groupe à enseigner.

Neville qui s'était entrainé pendant les vacances puisqu'il vivait dans une maison protégée lui permettant de faire de la magie, était capable de lancer un Patronus corporel. Il en était de même pour Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Hannah et Zacharias Smith.

Chacun d'eux prit un groupe composé de toutes les maisons sauf des Serpentards et pendant les deux heures suivantes au lieu de la demi-heure prévue, ils se mirent dans la salle sur demande agrandie pour l'occasion à lancer le charme du Patronus.


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Coucou. Enfin un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais la rentrée a été très dure et je suis très prise. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant plus rapidement, je le promets.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva tôt et un peu nerveux à cause du match contre Serpentard. Alors qu'il se lavait et mettait sa robe, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était couvert par des nuages noirs et il faisait extrêmement frais.

Ron était encore plus nerveux qu'Harry. Il avait l'inquiétude supplémentaire que quelqu'un lui joue une farce pendant qu'il gardait les buts. Harry rit intérieurement et souhaita pouvoir dire à Ron que Snape ne ferait pas une telle chose. Mais puisque c'était hors de question, Harry se contenta de rassurer Ron comme il le pouvait.

« Ron, Dumbledore nous accordera la victoire si les Serpentards tentent quelque chose pendant le jeu. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'impromptu ne va se produire. » Dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Snape n'était pas là et en regardant autour de lui, Harry vit Draco, Pansy et Blaise ayant l'air très nerveux. Ses yeux se ternirent d'inquiétude ; que s'était-il passé ? Nott et Bulstrode étaient pensifs également, accroissant le pressentiment d'Harry que quelque chose clochait.

Il fut distrait par Ron qui ne touchait rien en face de lui de peur que la nourriture ne le transforme en quelque chose ou lui fasse quelque chose qui affecterait son jeu. « Harry, peux-tu vérifier que mon assiette ne contient rien de suspect ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant avec convoitise la nourriture étalée devant lui.

Harry mangea avec obéissance un peu de tout de ce que Ron voulait manger, son esprit concentré sur Snape et les Serpentards en face de lui. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder à travers la Grande Salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et MacGonnagall avaient une sérieuse discussion, leurs expressions solennelles.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit un toussotement, sentit son oreillette s'activer et il retint sa respiration. Il entendit Snape dire, « Maître, puis-je suggérer quelque chose ? »

Il entendit ensuite Voldemort parler, « De quoi s'agit-il Severus ? » D'une voix très irritée et Harry s'évanouit presque d'inquiétude. Ce fut avec grande difficulté qu'il continua à mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche et mâcha doucement afin que tout le monde attribue cela à sa nervosité avant le match contre Serpentard.

« Maître, aujourd'hui est un match contre Serpentard. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si les détraqueurs attaquent, beaucoup d'entre nous seront pris dans le feu croisé car la maison de Serpentard sera là en grand nombre. Nous n'avons prévenu aucun de nos enfants de l'attaque. Si je peux faire une suggestion Maître, pouvons-nous nous assurer que les détraqueurs n'attaquent pas ceux portant des robes de Serpentard, en faisant voyager avec les détraqueurs certains d'entre nous pour guider les détraqueurs ? »

« Tu n'iras pas Severus, pas avant ce soir. » Lui dit d'un ton catégorique Voldemort tout en considérant les mots de Snape et leur sagesse. Ce que Snape avait dit était sensé ; seulement Voldemort n'allait prendre aucun risque et laisser Snape y aller. Aujourd'hui il réussirait et il avait déjà dit aux détraqueurs d'amener Harry Potter vivant.

Sur ce point il n'y avait pas de compromis. Lui, Voldemort allait tuer le garçon qui a survécu. Maintenant il arpentait la pièce en réfléchissant à ce que Snape venait de dire. Cela était sensé vu qu'il ne perdrait pas seulement des Serpentards. Cela ne le gênait pas, non il perdrait ses mangemorts et suivants sans aucune raison.

« Je ne voudrais pas Maître. En fait, j'allais demander à rester ici pour pouvoir ensuite dire au vieil imbécile que mon Seigneur me voulait près de lui et qu'ainsi je n'ai pas pu le prévenir. » Voldemort regarda Snape pendant un long moment, croyant finalement ses paroles en faisant un signe de tête.

« Sois avec moi Severus et je dirais à Mulciber, Blackthorn et Runcifer ainsi qu'à quelques nouvelles recrues d'aller avec les détraqueurs et de les contrôler pour qu'ils n'aspirent pas les âmes aléatoirement. »

« Oui Maître. » Dit Snape humblement et la conversation s'arrêta. Harry resta assis, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Merlin ! Des détraqueurs allaient attaquer Poudlard aujourd'hui pendant le jeu et aspirer les âmes d'autant d'étudiants que possible et le capturer vivant.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Dumbledore; car si Dumbledore réagissait alors Voldemort penserait qu'Harry pouvait encore se connecter à lui à travers la cicatrice et pourrait essayer de rouvrir le lien. Cela, Harry voulait l'éviter à tout prix ; ce qui signifiait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de poursuivre la partie aussi normalement que possible tout en s'assurant que les détraqueurs ne réussissent pas. Harry réfléchit furieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever comme s'il était trop nerveux pour finir son petit déjeuner.

« Juste une minute les gars. Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je vous retrouve ici dans deux minutes. » Regardant Hermione une minute, Harry sortit rapidement et activa son oreillette dans sa course vers la salle de bains. Une fois arrivé, il lança un sort d'intimité au cas où Dumbledore viendrait après lui. Il dit rapidement à tout le monde ce qu'il avait entendu de Snape.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement qui avait l'air de venir de Snape et dans une soudaine inspiration Harry dit, « Sev tu entends n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Il entendit Snape s'éclaircir la gorge et un petit Hmm qui ressemblait à un acquiescement.

« D'accord. Hermione, Professeur MacGonnagall, je veux que vous rassembliez tous ceux qui peuvent jeter le Patronus et tenez-vous prêtes. Assurez-vous de pouvoir emmener les étudiants en sécurité à l'intérieur au premier signe de problème. Professeur, est-ce que ça vous convient ? » Lui demanda anxieusement Harry, ne se souciant pas qu'il lui donnait des ordres. Il savait qu'elle ne se méprendrait pas. Ils avaient dépassé ce point maintenant.

MacGonnagall était dans l'intimité de son bureau. Elle s'était levée dès qu'elle avait vu Harry partir et s'était dépêchée d'aller dans son bureau. Elle parla rapidement. « Je viens juste d'arriver Harry. Severus a été appelé tôt ce matin. La marque a brûlé pour appeler tout le monde et c'est pourquoi Draco et les autres sont inquiets. Ils n'ont reçu aucune information puisqu'ils ne peuvent partir et sont terrifiés. Hermione, Draco et les autres devront faire asseoir les plus jeunes dans les tribunes du bas pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir rapidement. Hermione, pourras-tu parler à Neville, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott ? »

Ecoutant le hmm d'accord d'Hermione, MacGonnagall poursuivit. « Tous ceux qui peuvent lancer le charme du Patronus s'assiéront dans les tribunes supérieures comme l'a justement dit Harry. Harry tu diras à tout le monde que le temps sent comme quand les détraqueurs t'ont attaqué toi et Dudley chez toi. Parle fortement et Draco prendra le relais. D'accord ? Reviens maintenant Harry. Tu as été ici suffisamment longtemps. »

Harry annula ses sorts d'intimité et courut vers la Grande Salle. MacGonnagall, qui avait surveillé la position d'Harry, dit à Hermione et Draco de se diriger vers l'entrée pour rencontrer Harry pour que la conversation prévue ait lieue.

« Hermione viens. » Harry la prit avec hâte sur le côté, apparemment sans remarquer les Serpentards qui étaient sortis. Draco fit signe à chacun de se taire et plaça discrètement un sort d'écoute. Nott et Bulstrode, sans mentionner Pansy et Blaise sourirent d'approbation. Crabbe et Goyle sortirent également, se tenant là et trainant des pieds comme à leur habitude.

Harry ne remarqua personne dans sa hâte d'arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch, quand Ron et Ginny sortirent et se renfrognèrent en voyant les Serpentards se tenir là et se parlant entre eux à voix basse.

« Harry, les imbéciles gluants sont ici. Pourquoi te tiens-tu ici camarade ? Ils pourraient tenter quelque chose contre toi. » Lui demanda Ron.

Harry le tira plus près et alors que Ginny vint aussi, Harry sembla très distrait et ne pas la remarquer, un fait qui la fit rétrécir les yeux et le fusiller du regard. Harry toutefois avait d'importantes choses à l'esprit pour même la regarder froncer les sourcils.

« Ron, Hermione c'est comme quand le froid a commencé quand les détraqueurs sont venus chez ma tante l'année dernière. Hier nous avons lu que Voldemort avait les détraqueurs de son côté et aujourd'hui le temps est si froid et couvert. Je me sens un peu mal fichu et me rappelle un tas de choses horribles. »

« Moi aussi Harry. Oh Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que les détraqueurs sont ici. Il y aura tellement d'étudiants Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas tous lancer le charme du Patronus et seul ça les fera fuir. Que faisons-nous ? » Hermione était désespérée alors qu'elle regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons entrainés hier Hermione. Ce que je te suggère est que toi, Neville, Hannah et Susan rassembliez tous ceux qui peuvent lancer le charme du Patronus et les faire s'asseoir dans les sièges de devant. Fais que les premières jusqu'aux troisièmes années s'assoient devant, ainsi si les détraqueurs viennent réellement, nous pourrons les emmener en sécurité. Je dois y aller. Je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen de le dire aussi aux Serpentards. Ils seront affectés de la même façon que nous. »

« Laisse ces imbéciles mourir Harry. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? » Lui demanda Ron, dérouté face à la raison pour laquelle Harry parlerait de la sécurité des Serpentards. « C'est leur maître qui a commandé cette attaque si elle va se dérouler et il a probablement dit à ses mangemorts de rester en sécurité. »

« J'espère que Voldemort leur a dit de rester en sécurité. J'espère que c'est juste le froid, mais comment peux-tu dire que simplement parce que sont des Serpentards ils méritent de mourir ? Dans ce cas nous ne sommes pas différents d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda avec colère Harry.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Ron également en colère. « As-tu oublié ce qu'ils m'ont fait ainsi qu'à Ginny ? Et la façon dont Malfoy et les autres te traitent ? »

« C'est ce que dit Voldemort Ron. Ce ne sont pas des sangs-purs, tuons-les. Ils ne sont pas dignes de moi. Tues-les. Même aujourd'hui, chez les Serpentards il doit y avoir beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts qui ne sont pas retournés dans les cachots ou qui ne sont au courant de rien puisqu'ils se sont déjà dirigés vers le terrain pour le jeu. Voldemort ne se soucie pas de leur mort ou qu'ils aient leurs âmes aspirées. Nous ne pouvons pas être comme cela Ron. Du moins, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu es fou Harry. Vraiment, et tu parles de l'arrivée des détraqueurs parce qu'il fait froid et le ciel est couvert. Nous sommes en février Harry et je suis ne suis pas sûr de l'approche de détraqueurs puisque le froid en février est courant. Ce que je trouve choquant est ta volonté de sauver ces putains de Serpentards qui ont essayé de te tuer, tu te rappelles ? Quelque chose cloche chez toi camarade. »

« Je veux sauver tout le monde Ron. Ouais je peux avoir tort, mais c'est exactement comme cela que c'était avant que les détraqueurs ne viennent chez ma tante. De plus quand il s'agit de Voldemort, je préfère être prudent et être vu comme stupide et ridicule que comme arrogant et avoir mon âme aspirée. »

Harry essaya de s'éclipser quand Ron le rattrapa en criant. « Hé ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme cela. Juste parce que tu as une stupide impression au sujet de la venue de détraqueurs ne veut pas dire que les détraqueurs arrivent. Tu as ton cerveau troublé, »

« Ferme-la. » Lui siffla Harry, « Tu ne veux pas y croire, bien. » Harry se tourna et partit furieusement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les Serpentards le regardant sans émotions.

Harry s'arrêta comme choqué pendant un moment puis parla hâtivement. « Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu au sujet de mon cerveau dérangé. Mais il y a le froid et le même sentiment de peur que quand les détraqueurs approchent. Si vous voulez vous protéger allez-y. Le charme contre les détraqueurs est le charme du Patronus, le sort _expecto patronum » _Et sans dire un mot de plus Harry courut en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Ron le fusilla du regard avec de la haine inscrite sur son visage, un fait que tous les Serpentards, Ginny et Hermione remarquèrent. Ginny donna un coup de coude à Ron et il se calma visiblement. Il regarda Hermione et devint rouge. Toutefois elle le fusilla du regard, tourna les talons et courut dans la Grande Salle.

Les Serpentards eux aussi se regardèrent pensivement et en se faisant des signes de tête se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Là-bas ils firent assoir en prévention les plus jeunes devant et les sixièmes et septièmes années dans les sièges les plus hauts. Il y eut beaucoup de grognements mais finalement, les plus jeunes obéirent.

Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Seamus, Luna et presque toute l'AD se mirent en alerte quand ils entendirent le pressentiment d'Harry. Hermione avait été très franche et le fait qu'Harry l'ait éprouvé auparavant les fit tous obéir à Hermione, qui avait pris en charge la tête des événements.

Rapidement tout le monde fut placé correctement. Hermione avait été très franche avec les plus jeunes qui avaient été tristes toute la matinée au sujet des sentiments d'Harry face au froid, en leur parlant de la fuite des détraqueurs d'Azkaban la veille pour rejoindre Voldemort. Les premières et deuxièmes années attribuèrent cette tristesse aux détraqueurs et furent terrifiés. Du coup ils obéirent à Hermione sans discuter. Bientôt elle eut une disposition parfaite dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Elle regarda autour et vit la même chose dans les gradins des Poufsouffle.

Les Serdaigles étaient une autre affaire vu que tout le monde se moquait de Luna. Hermione se dirigea vers les gradins des Serdaigles, les fusilla du regard et éloigna Luna en leur criant, « Harry ressent le froid et la tristesse dehors de la même manière qu'il les a sentis avant que deux détraqueurs ne l'attaquent chez sa tante. Nous prenons des précautions. SI vous voulez que votre âme soit aspirée c'est votre problème. » Elle s'éloigna en se sentant fâchée pour Luna. Cette dernière marchait silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Merci » Dit-elle à Hermione quand elles eurent atteint les gradins de Gryffondor. « Harry aurait fait cela pour moi. Tu l'as fait toi aussi. » Dit-elle à Hermione d'une clarté étonnante pour Luna et Hermione se tint mal à l'aise, sans savoir comment réagir. Luna alla sereinement s'asseoir.

Ron qui avait suivi Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch était tellement en colère qu'il se tint aussi loin que possible d'Harry en fusillant du regard tout le monde. Harry l'ignora simplement et alors qu'ils prenaient leur envol dans un ciel qui s'assombrissait, Harry frissonna. Malfoy fut en l'air immédiatement avec lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Harry lui dit doucement de ne pas voler trop haut. Il inclina la tête et tous deux s'envolèrent en quête du vif d'or et terminer la partie afin de pouvoir aller se mettre en sécurité.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch, Harry ne reçut pas un seul cognard. Il fronça les sourcils à cela. Baissant les yeux vers là où se trouvaient les cognards, il vit que chaque fois qu'un cognard se dirigeait vers un batteur de Serpentard, ils le frappaient en direction de Ron. Ce dernier était tellement occupé à les esquiver qu'il laissait passer les balles presque à chaque fois.

Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient plutôt bons et ils avaient marqué quelques points. Le score était de 130 à 70 en faveur de Serpentard. Harry et Draco faisaient des cercles dans le ciel à la recherche du vif. Ils n'étaient pas aussi hauts que d'habitude quand une heure après le début de la partie, Harry vit le vif d'or flotter quelques pieds au-dessus des poteaux de but de Gryffondor.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry plongea en piquet juste au moment où un profond frisson le parcourut. Draco et lui le sentirent en premier et Harry hurla dans son oreillette qu'il n'avait pas désactivé « Détraqueurs ! »

Harry tira sèchement sur son balai pour le freiner, la poursuite du vif oubliée. Au même moment, Hermione et les autres se mirent en action, tout comme Nott, Bulstrode, Blaise, Pansy dans les gradins de Serpentard.

Draco le suivit alors qu'Harry se tourna vers le ciel et vit des figures noires masquées, entendant déjà les cris de son père dans sa tête. Il lutta pendant une seconde et se rappelant Hermione, Snape et Sirius, tout en pointant sa baguette, « Expecto Patronum »

Un cerf blanc brillant surgit de sa baguette et tint éloigné quelques détraqueurs quand un sort assommant se dirigea droit vers lui. Harry vira vers la gauche et le laissa passer, mais cela brisa le sort de Patronus. Il se retourna et vit près de six mangemorts. Ainsi, se dit Harry alors qu'il lançait un autre charme de Patronus, Voldemort a envoyé trois de plus avec ceux mentionnés à Snape.

Pendant ce temps, tandis qu'Harry et Draco, dont le patronus était un énorme serpent albinos et non un furet, envoyaient leurs patronus sur les détraqueurs, quatre autres patronus arrivèrent à gauche d'Harry. Alors qu'il lançait un sort assommant en direction d'un mangemort qui lui-même jetait sort après sort, Harry tourna légèrement la tête et vit que l'un était celui d'Hermione, l'autre de Luna. En voyant les deux autres, Harry en tomba presque de son balai de choc ; c'étaient ceux de Nott et Bulstrode.

Après cinq minutes MacGonnagall les rejoignit. Harry utilisait sa baguette pour lancer son charme de patronus. Il utilisait son bras gauche pour dire silencieusement et sans baguette dans son esprit « diffindo » tout en faisant un léger geste de la main. Il toucha un mangemort en pleine poitrine et il tomba vers sa mort.

La moitié des détraqueurs étaient là et l'autre moitié était en bas pour aspirer les âmes de ceux plus bas.

Harry voulait désespérément baisser les yeux pour voir comment les autres allaient mais il n'osait pas détourner les yeux de la bataille se déroulant ici. Il y avait une centaine de détraqueurs et cinq mangemorts qui se battaient furieusement en les chassant dans un tourbillon de lumières rouges, bleues, oranges et violettes.

MacGonnagall, Hermione et Luna, accompagnées de Draco se battaient contre les détraqueurs tandis que Nott, Bulstrode et Harry se chargeaient des mangemorts. Harry lançait à la fois son patronus tout en luttant contre les mangemorts. Ce fut MacGonnagall qui tua le mangemort suivant en lançant un charme de retour à l'envoyeur qui renvoya simplement le sort orange brillant au mangemort qui ne s'écarta pas suffisamment vite pour l'éviter. Le sort le frappa à la jambe, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Harry volait rapidement et tournoyait dans les airs tout comme les autres, les détraqueurs et les mangemorts les pourchassant. Il y avait à peu près cinquante détraqueurs et quatre mangemorts. MacGonnagall se battait contre deux tandis qu'Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna et les Serpentards se battaient contre les deux restants et les détraqueurs.

Ils se battaient et volaient rapidement, menant la danse avec les détraqueurs les pourchassant proches derrière eux.

Harry relança son patronus avec sa baguette tout en jetant un « inflamare » sur le balai du mangemort d'un geste de la main alors que le mangemort lui lançait un autre rayon de lumière bleu-rouge. S'attendant à ce que le sort le frappe, le mangemort fut surpris de voir son balai en feu. A ce moment, Nott lança le sort d'hémorragie dans le quel il semblait exceller. Ce fut la fin du mangemort.

Ce fut Hermione qui finit le dernier mangemort. Elle Accio simplement son balai et sa baguette à elle et il fit une chute d'une centaine de mètres en hurlant. Bulstrode l'aida à rencontrer le sol tête la première en lui jetant un « levicorpus » au même moment. Il rencontra le sol avec un crash que ceux les plus en hauteur ne purent entendre. Harry s'inquiéta en réalisant que lentement les pouvoirs des patronus diminuaient alors que le froid et les frissons revenaient encore plus fortement. Levant sa baguette, Harry relança son patronus sur les détraqueurs.

Soudainement Hermione baissa les yeux par chance pour voir si les autres allaient bien et poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle vit qu'ils survolaient la forêt interdite. Effrayée, elle lança un cri d'alerte à tout le monde tout en retournant à jeter son patronus.

Les détraqueurs les avaient désormais encerclés et Harry et les autres commençaient à ressentir les frissons et leurs cauchemars alors qu'ils luttaient pour disperser les détraqueurs. Harry et Draco, Bulstrode et Hermione se tinrent à des côtés opposés avec Luna et Nott au centre. Six patronus devenant de plus en plus faibles continuaient d'attaquer les détraqueurs alors qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre le sol qui leur semblait si éloigné de là où ils volaient.

Dix minutes plus tard, Nott cessa de lancer son patronus tout comme Hermione. Harry et les autres placèrent Hermione au milieu avec Nott et Draco hurla à Harry de continuer à lancer son patronus tandis qu'il les attachait tous à leurs balais et reliaient les balais entre eux. Hermione hurlait silencieusement tout comme Nott. Harry, soudainement furieux de la voir dans un tel état de tristesse et de désespoir, lança d'autres patronus avec plus de force et fut récompensé en voyant son visage et celui de Nott paraître un peu moins bleu.

Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu tenir alors qu'ils étaient désormais encerclés par 18 détraqueurs quand soudainement il y eut un autre patronus flamboyant de phœnix suivi par une dizaine d'autres qui attaquèrent les détraqueurs et les éloignèrent.

L'Ordre était venu, et tout comme MacGonnagall et Flitwick, avaient lancé les patronus qui les avaient sauvés.

Totalement épuisé, Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers le château. Hermione et Nott s'étaient évanouis. Luna, qui avait elle-même l'air extrêmement pâle et Bulstrode les tenaient. Harry vola vers Luna pour lui prendre le balai d'Hermione. Ce ne fut toutefois pas nécessaire vu que MacGonnagall l'air très inquiète et Flitwick prirent en charge les deux inconscients. Harry et les autres volèrent vers l'école avec Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre venus aider porter secours à l'école.

En atterrissant, Harry s'écroula sur le sol et perdit connaissance. Dumbledore le lévita et Maugrey conjura des brancards pour tous les autres et leur ordonna de s'y allonger. Etant tous trop contents de s'allonger, ils furent emmenés dans l'infirmerie, où Pomfrey prit le relais.

Harry et les autres restèrent dans l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée. Hermione et Nott y furent pendant deux jours avant d'être relâchés par Madame Pomfrey. Harry, Draco, Bulstrode et Luna qui furent relâchés pour le diner, marchèrent dans un silence pesant jusque dans la Grande Salle.

Harry et les autres apprirent que plus de cinquante étudiants s'étaient évanouis et près de la moitié des Serdaigles avaient été blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause d'une bousculade dans la panique quand les détraqueurs s'étaient approchés et qu'ils avaient essayé de tous s'enfuir.

Alors qu'ils approchaient les immenses portes de la Grande Salle, « Bulstrode, Malfoy » Appela doucement Harry. Les deux se raidirent mais ne se tournèrent pas pour leur faire face. Harry et Luna les rejoignirent et les regardèrent en souriant, « Merci. Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour vous remercier. Si vous deux et Nott n'avaient pas été là, Hermione, moi et Luna serions certainement morts. » Dit-il doucement en regardant plus Bulstrode que Malfoy.

Ce fut Malfoy qui répondit cependant. « Nous sommes quittes Potter. Si tu ne nous avais pas avertis contre une attaque de détraqueurs et nous avais laissé comme la belette t'a dit de le faire, la majorité d'entre nous aurait eu son âme aspirée. Mon propre père n'a pas jugé bon de le faire. » Il s'arrêta là brusquement et s'éloigna, Bulstrode marchant silencieusement à ses côtés.

Harry et Luna entrèrent derrière eux. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry mena Luna à la table des Gryffondors en fusillant du regard la table des Serdaigles qui avaient l'air très coupable ; leur table à moitié vide. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs mais Snape n'était nulle part. Comme ce dernier n'avait pas activé son oreillette, Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait à la planque de Voldemort.

Harry et Luna étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor avec Luna assise à la place d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il y avait un silence inhabituel dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des étudiants discutaient entre eux ou gardaient le silence. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et voyant Dumbledore le regarder avec un air sérieux, Harry commença à arranger ses souvenirs de la façon dont Snape le lui avait appris pendant les vacances.

Ron était là tout comme Ginny, regardant Harry anxieusement. Harry toutefois ne leur accorda même pas un regard et s'assit. Il était affamé et mangea comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois.

Harry s'était assis loin de Ron et de ceux de son année et autour de lui personne ne parlait. Il finit son diner en un temps record prévoyant de rendre visite à Hermione avant d'aller retourner se coucher. Il était encore plutôt endolori et extrêmement inquiet au sujet de Snape. Tout d'un coup il y eut un tintement à la table des professeurs et il leva les yeux pour voir MacGonnagall taper son verre avec sa baguette.

La minute suivante Dumbledore se leva, ayant l'air contrairement à son habitude sérieux et grave. Il regarda autour de lui, « Aujourd'hui nous avons été attaqués par plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs et six mangemorts. Ce fut la réaction rapide de quelques uns de nos étudiants et professeurs qui se sont assurés que les détraqueurs n'aspirent l'âme de personne. » Il y eut un frissonnement général quand il continua, « Demain il n'y aura aucun cours pour permettre à tout le monde de se remettre. Je remercie tous les étudiants, spécialement ceux de sixième année, qui si j'ai bien compris ont pris en charge les événements. »

Il se rassit et tous les étudiants se levèrent pour partir, Harry avec Luna le suivant avant que Ron qu'il avait vu se lever avec une expression de détermination rare sur son visage ne le rejoigne.

Harry avait presque atteint les portes de la Grande Salle quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir MacGonnagall, « Potter le directeur souhaite vous voir vous, Mlle Lovegood, Mr Malfoy et Mlle Bulstrode immédiatement dans son bureau. »

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir que Draco et Millicent Bulstrode se tenaient avec un groupe de Serpentards. MacGonnagall vint vers eux et leur parla.

Harry soupira et lui ainsi que les trois autres menèrent la marche pour rencontrer Dumbledore. Ils marchèrent tous les quatre à pas rapide, atteignirent la gargouille et attendirent puisque ni Harry ni les autres ne connaissaient le mot de passe. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas besoin de s'inquiéter vu que MacGonnagall s'avança et dit « dollipops ». La gargouille s'ouvrit et ils montèrent tous les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau avec Maugrey. Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux, aucune trace de son fameux pétillement dans ses yeux. Maugrey les fusillait tous du regard avec son œil magique tourbillonnant dans tous les sens follement.

Harry, Luna, Draco et Bulstrode se tenaient raidement avec Luna légèrement derrière Harry.

« Harry, Mr Weasley m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour les détraqueurs à l'avance. Est-ce vrai ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore, sans demander aux étudiants de s'asseoir ; un fait qu'Harry remarqua avant de se concentrer sur la question du directeur.

« Oui Monsieur. » Il inclina la tête en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. « Je me suis réveillé ce matin et ait trouvé que la journée était très couverte comme ce jour là à Privet Drive. J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait et quand je me suis rendu dans la Grande Salle, j'ai commencé à ressentir les frissons. J'ai su que c'étaient les détraqueurs. C'était exactement comme ce jour là. J'ai averti Hermione et lui ai dit de placer les plus jeunes dans les gradins inférieurs pour qu'ils puissent être emmenés en sécurité. Je l'ai également dit à Luna, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott et alors que je quittais la Grande Salle je suis tombé sur les Serpentards et leur ai également dit. Quand Luna ait allée avertir les Serdaigles, ils lui ont ri au nez et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle tant ont été blessés à cause de la panique, je crois. »

« Il n'y a aucune autre indication Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore en regardant de manière significative sa cicatrice.

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde puis son visage s'éclaira et il donna un petit sourire. « Non Monsieur. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent à ce qu'il pensait être une honnête réponse et il tourna son regard sur eux tous. « Vous tous et j'inclus Mlle Granger et Mr Nott avaient été magnifiques aujourd'hui. Je vous ai tous appelés pour vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre volonté à travailler ensemble. »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit ; ils prirent tous une expression renfrognée sauf Luna qui chantonnait doucement. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il les congédiait. Les Serpentards se tournèrent et marchèrent avec raideur comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la présence de Gryffondors plus longtemps que nécessaire. Harry et Luna se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et y passèrent quelques temps avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry entra seulement pour avoir un silence de plomb s'installer. Il regarda autour de lui tous ceux qui le regardaient fixement. Il sourit avec hésitation et alla dans son dortoir. Il était très fatigué et voulait se reposer encore un peu.

Ron et Ginny le suivirent mais Harry se tourna et les regarda tous les deux. Il parla avant qu'ils ne le fassent. « Je suis très fatigué Ron et pas d'humeur pour une autre dispute. Nous parlerons demain. » Et Harry entra, tira les rideaux avant de se préparer pour attendre des nouvelles de Snape. Toutefois, en dix minutes il fut tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

--------------------------------

**A la planque de Voldemort**

Voldemort avait gardé ses cartes très proches de son cœur et n'avait autorisé personne à partir depuis qu'il avait divulgué le plan à son cercle intérieur. Il leur avait demandé de rester tous jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs et mangemorts envoyés à Poudlard reviennent.

Donc le cercle intérieur était resté avec lui et Lucius Malfoy espérait que son fils n'ait pas son âme aspirée. Les autres dans le cercle externe n'étaient pas au courant de l'attaque sauf ceux que Voldemort avait personnellement appelé dix minutes avant et leur avait donné des instructions strictes.

« Assurez-vous que les Serpentards ne soient pas blessés et s'ils se battent, rappelez-vous qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de cette attaque et pourront penser qu'il s'agit d'un test. Si l'un d'eux tombe à cause de sa bêtise, ne vous inquiétez pas. Attaquez et vous avez la permission de tuer tous les autres sauf Potter. _Ne jetez aucun sort de mort à Potter. Il est à moi, compris ? _Ramenez-le aussi rapidement que possible et n'utilisez qu'un sort assommant. » Il dit les derniers mots sèchement et les mangemorts tremblèrent avant d'acquiescer en chœur.

Ensuite il appela les détraqueurs et leur donna également des instructions. « Embrassez tous ceux que vous pourrez. Partez. »

Voldemort attendit et attendit. Quelques détraqueurs revinrent en premier en disant qu'ils avaient été éconduits. Voldemort trembla de rage quand ils dirent qu'ils furent éloignés par Harry Potter. Il leva sa baguette magique, chanta fortement et une lumière blanche flamboyante sortit de sa baguette. Ce fut la fin des six détraqueurs qui étaient arrivés en premier.

Snape qui était assis là ancra ce sort dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir ensuite le visionner dans une pensine. Les détraqueurs ne poseraient donc plus de problème vu que les six avaient été réduits en cendres. Le sort semblait agir comme un sort collectif.

Il fut également soulagé de savoir qu'Harry était sauf de ces créatures. Il avait tout entendu jusqu'au moment où Harry avait crié « détraqueurs ». Ensuite, avec un léger toussotement, Snape avait désactivé son oreillette pour qu'il ne s'exclame pas en entendant Harry et les autres et ainsi vendre sa place, position et vie dans le cercle.

Une heure plus tard, le reste des détraqueurs arriva et informa Voldemort que quatre des six mangemorts étaient morts et que deux d'entre eux ainsi que dix-huit détraqueurs avaient encerclés Potter et quelques autres qui combattaient près de la forêt interdite.

Les dix huit détraqueurs arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, ayant l'air plus en loques que jamais. Il n'y avait aucun signe des deux mangemorts ou de Potter. Ses yeux rouges commencèrent à briller, un mauvais signe, et il fusilla du regard les détraqueurs, les forçant à parler.

Les détraqueurs restèrent silencieux pendant presque cinq minutes. Plus ils demeuraient silencieux, plus Voldemort devenait en colère jusqu'à ce que l'air se mette à crépiter autour d'eux et que la magie de Voldemort se montra.

« Maître, les deux mangemorts sont morts et nous avons été chassés par l'Ordre qui est venu nous battre alors que nous avions rendu Potter inconscient et nous apprêtions à le ramener. » Snape fit une prière silencieuse aux Dieux et devint attentif.

Voldemort fulminait de rage. « Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Six mangemorts tués. L'Ordre a utilisé des sortilèges de mort ? »

« Non Maître. Nous avons attaqué dans les airs pendant le match de Quidditch. Quand ils ont été pétrifiés ou blessés, ils sont tombés de très haut. Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre à la chute. »

Voldemort était enragé. Il fit un grand geste de la main et ils furent tous soufflés. Les mangemorts du cercle intérieur le regardèrent avec frayeur alors qu'il fonçait à l'intérieur. Ils se relevèrent lentement en grognant légèrement pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Comme ils n'avaient pas été congédiés, ils restèrent là tout comme les détraqueurs.

Voldemort était hors de lui en entrant et se sentit impuissant. Comment ce foutu gosse arrivait à s'en tirer encore et encore ? Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il se demandait si la Prophétie allait se réaliser et Potter le vaincrait. Il s'assit sur le sol glacial de sa chambre, inconscient de là où il se trouvait, des pensées terrifiantes le hantant.

Quand il reprit finalement ses esprits, la nuit était bien avancée et il avait passé la journée empêtré dans ses peurs. Il se leva du sol de pierre et alla se coucher en prenant une dose de potion de sommeil, oubliant ses mangemorts qui étaient toujours là et n'osaient pas bouger.

Il se leva le jour suivant. Se rappelant de ses mangemorts, il descendit et les trouva tous encore assis et endormis, ayant l'air très mal à l'aise. « DEBOUT ! » Leur hurla-t-il. Il observa tous les mangemorts se réveiller en sursaut et se lever. « SORTEZ » Cria-t-il. Ils sortirent tous aussi vite que possible, laissant un Seigneur des Ténèbres plus que frustré.


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Après s'être lavé, enfilé une robe propre, il alla à l'infirmerie où Hermione était encore endormie ; toutefois ses joues semblaient moins pâles que la veille. Harry s'assit avec elle quelques minutes puis alla dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que le professeur de botanique et presque aucun étudiant. Ils étaient tous dans leurs lits à faire la grasse matinée. Harry prit conscience que c'était parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun cours aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause de son inquiétude pour Hermione, et Snape n'était toujours pas revenu ni n'avait activé son oreillette. Harry était peu disposé à le faire car il était effrayé de distraire Snape. Harry prit un petit déjeuner frugal, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Contrairement au temps de la veille, aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée sans nuages. L'air était sec et plutôt frais mais le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez et essayait vaillamment de briller. Harry erra dans les environs sans but avant de s'asseoir près du lac sous un énorme chêne, le même arbre sous lequel il s'était assis pour digérer la mort de Sirius.

Harry resta là une heure en paix à contempler plusieurs sujets comme son inquiétude pour Snape et pensa à Hermione et aux Weasleys. Arthur s'était révélé être très tenace pour les aider. Il avait rapporté toutes sortes d'information du Ministère où il avait commencé à farfouiller davantage. Il donnait d'abord l'information à Snape et le laissait le conseiller sur combien il devait en dire à Dumbledore. Il essayait aussi de faire parler Amélia, qui avait eu une expression dédaigneuse en voyant Dumbledore quitter le Ministère. Il l'avait vu elle et son adjoint, Brian Wheeler faire des grimaces montrant clairement qu'ils n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore. A partir de là, Arthur Weasley essayait de trouver un moyen pour les rallier du côté d'Harry.

Harry avait souri quand Snape le lui avait dit durant leurs conversations nocturnes. Il se sentait triste et bien à la fois ; il savait qu'Arthur Weasley ne s'était pas remis et ne se remettrait probablement jamais des actions de ses trois enfants. Dans le même temps, Arthur se battait férocement contre le mal qu'était non seulement Voldemort mais aussi Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley, à cause de lui tout le monde se référait maintenant à leur équipe comme « le camp d'Harry ». Harry s'était senti très en colère au début et avait protesté à Snape, Arran et les autres qui l'avaient taquiné en l'appelant leur maître et seigneur. Snape l'avait calmé et lui avait ensuife dit de ne pas paniquer juste parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous et aideraient Harry à réaliser la prophétie et améliorer le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Initialement Snape n'avait pas donné d'oreillette à Arthur de peur que Molly ne la découvre. Après lui avoir donné de strictes instructions de ne jamais parler à l'intérieur de la maison à moins que ce ne soit une urgence, Snape lui avait donné une oreillette et maintenant ils étaient tous connectés. Mais en dépit de tout cela, Arthur Weasley était glacé à l'intérieur et souffrait tous les jours de la trahison de ses enfants. Le fait que Molly puisse en prendre connaissance lui donnait des cauchemars. Il savait que Molly était inquiète et il était très reconnaissant d'avoir fait le serment de ne rien révéler à Harry. Cela lui prendrait le reste de sa vie pour surmonter cela et maintenant lui et les autres Weasleys faisaient l'impossible pour racheter la trahison causée par les trois.

Harry était assis là à observer le lac quand il entendit des pas approcher. Levant les yeux, il vit Ron et Ginny venant vers lui. Il leva les yeux vers Ron, ignorant Ginny et après un moment retourna son regard vers le lac.

Ron devint rouge de colère face à l'évidente insulte et Ginny lui donna un autre coup de coude pour le calmer. Ron et Ginny s'assirent ensuite de chaque côté d'Harry.

« Camarade je suis désolé pour hier. » Lui dit Ron à voix basse.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Harry, son regard toujours sur le lac en face de lui.

Ginny plaça sa main sur lui et lui sourit gentiment en le regardant. Elle était seule avec Harry au moins et voulait faire quelque chose pour commencer sa campagne avec lui. « Harry, Ron n'a jamais pensé les mots qu'il a dit hier. S'il te plait pardonne-lui. »

« Ginny il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ron a exprimé ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans ? » Lui demanda Harry calmement.

Ron et Ginny le regardèrent en haletant. « Harry tu étais tellement en colère hier. » Lui dit Ginny mal à l'aise comme si elle essayait de le comprendre.

« Hier je sentais déjà les frissons des détraqueurs et leurs effets. Avec la tension du jeu, je n'étais pas en position d'agir calmement j'en ai bien peur. »

Harry se leva et époussetant ses robes sourit aux deux, « Je rentre. Vous venez ? »

« Harry ? » Appela Ginny très doucement, alors que Ron souriait légèrement à Harry, extrêmement soulagé quand celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, « Harry ? » L'appela à nouveau Ginny. Il la regarda en se mettant à marcher à côté de Ron. « Oui Ginny. Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Laisse Ron y aller. Nous pouvons rester ici encore un peu plus longtemps et apprécier le magnifique environnement autour d'ici.» Dit-elle doucement, essayant d'avoir l'air attirante et battant des cils.

« Oui mec. Reste ici avec Ginny. » Harry se tourna et le regarda avec interrogation. Il rougit et « Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens bientôt, reste là avec elle. Elle, en quelque sorte, t'aime mec. » Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux, rouge comme une tomate.

Ginny prit également la parole, c'était une occasion rêvée, « Oui Harry. Tu es mon héros. Je t'aime depuis toujours et, » Elle soupira tout en le regardant avec un regard d'admiration pour son héros.

Harry se sentit nauséeux intérieurement mais à l'extérieur parut très calme et fut exprès de mal comprendre, « Ginny c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais je ne suis le héros de personne Ginny. Je suis un garçon ordinaire. Viens. »

Il se tourna avec l'intention de s'éloigner mais décida sur un coup de tête de jeter un coup d'oeil dans son esprit alors qu'elle protestait, « Non Harry je t'aime vraiment, » Ce qu'elle pensait était, « L'imbécile est tellement dense. Une potion d'amour serait le mieux. Oui, mélangé avec sa bierreaubeurre. Ou encore mieux serait un sort, oui ce serait le mieux. Je dois en discuter avec Ron et le faire avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille et ne suspecte quelque chose. »

Voyant Harry la regarder attentivement, elle battit des cils et le vit avec satisfaction rougir. Harry rougissait de colère et non de bonheur alors qu'il s'éloignait. Toutefois Ron et Ginny, qui à la surprise de Ron lui permit de s'éloigner d'elle, pensèrent qu'il rougissait de plaisir et d'embarras.

Harry alla directement dans son dortoir en prétextant qu'il devait prendre des livres. Il ferma ses rideaux qui avaient un charme d'intimité et de silence, activa son oreillette quand il prit conscience que Snape n'était pas encore rentré. Il décida d'essayer quand même. Il était trop en colère et en tremblait de rage.

« Severus. » Siffla-t-il presque de colère.

Snape qui venait juste d'arriver à Poudlard ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry l'entendit dire le mot de passe du bureau du directeur.

Il se calma malgré tout en écoutant.

Snape pendant ce temps se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport avant d'aller dans ses appartements pour parler à Harry, quand il ressentit la colère d'Harry à travers le lien quand Harry l'activa. Inquiet, il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur et entra.

« Ah ! Severus, entrez. Du thé ? »

« Oui Albus, plus que volontiers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus paranoïaque. »

Dumbledore lui servit du thé et le silence régna pendant quelques temps.

« Allez-y Severus. » La voix de Dumbledore était contrairement à son habitude sérieuse alors qu'il regardait son espion qui avait l'air très fatigué.

Snape soupira. « Que puis-je dire Albus ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit un mot à qui que ce soit au sujet de ces attaques. Il a soudainement ordonné à plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs d'embrasser et tuer le plus grand nombre sauf ce foutu garçon, pour lequel il a sifflé qu'il était à lui. Ils, les détraqueurs je veux dire, devaient ramener Potter sain et sauf. Il a refusé de me laisser partir en disant que personne dans le cercle intérieur ne pouvait partir avec l'information jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs et avec eux Potter ne soient de retour. J'étais à court d'idée et après quelques temps je lui ai dit avec hésitation que bien que ce soit une bonne chose que les Gryffondors reçoivent le baiser, les Serpentards avec eux auraient eux aussi leurs âmes aspirées. Et parmi les Serpentards se trouvaient les enfants des mangemorts et ils aideraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois sortis de l'école. Donc je me suis porté volontaire comme directeur de maison pour accompagner les détraqueurs et les guider. »

Dumbledore fit un bruit d'appréciation à cela, « Mais il ne m'a pas laissé partir Albus. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait laisser personne au courant de l'attaque hors de sa vue. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les détraqueurs étaient sur le point de partir, il a appelé Mulciber et cinq autres mangemorts. Il leur a dit de s'assurer que les Serpentards ne soient pas blessés et que s'ils se battaient comme les braves qu'ils sont en croyant cela être un test vu que leurs pères ne les auraient pas prévenus, de ne pas les blesser. Se sont-ils battus ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ses yeux se mettant à pétiller. Il avait été inquiet au sujet des Serpentards se battant avec Harry. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus. « Draco, Bulstrode et Nott se sont battus aux côtés de Mr Potter, Mlle Granger et Mlle Lovegood. »

Snape fut interloqué. Il avait inclus cette déclaration pour excuser les implications de Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Mais Nott et Bulstrode ? C'était alarmant et étonnant.

Dumbledore sourit. « Je fus moi aussi inquiet Severus. Mais ce doit être la raison pour laquelle ils se sont battus aux côtés d'Harry. S'il vous plait continuez. »

Snape lui expliqua brièvement comment les détraqueurs étaient revenus et comment Voldemort les avait détruits. « Même Bellatrix était effrayée Albus. Aucun de nous n'est allé à l'intérieur et nous sommes restés là toute la journée, sans même oser parler. Il est venu ce matin et nous a hurlé de sortir. Nous avons tous couru vers la porte. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et lui dit ce qui s'était passé ici. Cela eut pour effet de faire évanouir la fatigue de Snape. Il se précipita hors de la pièce et courut presque vers ses appartements, alla dans sa chambre et appela Harry.

« Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je pouvais sentir ta colère mais ne pouvais pas répondre. » Demanda-t-il à Harry avec inquiétude.

Harry qui avait écouté le retour de Snape en sécurité sentit de nouveau sa rage bouillir. « Sev pour la première fois aujourd'hui j'ai pu entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un à son insu. » Lui dit Harry avec raideur.

« Bien ce sont de bonnes nouvelles non ? » Demanda Snape à Harry, déconcerté.

Le « Non ! » d'Harry rendit presque Snape sourd et il grimaça. Quelque chose clochait vraiment là. « Harry, » Dit-il doucement en repoussant sa fatigue. Harry ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il allait. Il était à ce point ennuyé et bouleversé.

« Oh Sev ! » La voix agitée d'Harry tremblait alors qu'il disait à Snape tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis hier quand Snape lui avait donné les nouvelles.

Snape fut stupéfait par la cruauté de Ron et étonné de la bataille et de la réaction de Bulstrode de la veille au soir. Il devint presque aussi furieux qu'Harry en entendant les pensées de Ginny.

« Qu'en sera-t-il si elle arrive à me jeter un sort ou à me droguer avec une potion ? Je perdrais tout intérêt et ils me tiendront pas le bout du nez. »

« Certainement pas. Je te vérifierais chaque jour tout comme MacGonnagall. Rappelle-toi que j'ai un charme de surveillance sur toi. Maintenant laisse-moi en parler avec Minerva et mettre au point un plan ; de ton côté agis normalement. Allez Harry tu peux le faire. Ne les laisse pas te perturber comme cela enfant. »

Harry se calma doucement et réalisa ensuite qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Snape ce qu'il s'était passé et s'excusa, « Désolé Sev, voilà que tu es très fatigué et je suis égoïste et ne te demande même pas comment tu vas avant de commencer, » Snape le coupa, « Quelqu'un te traitera d'égoïste Harry le jour où je traiterais Albus et Maugrey comme mes meilleurs amis. Tu étais terrifié et à juste titre. Maintenant oublie cela et laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Se sentant soulagé, Harry se relaxa et au lieu de sortir, s'endormit. Une heure plus tard, Ginny et Ron montèrent furtivement et marchèrent jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Tous les lits étaient vides tout comme la pièce. Harry dormait très profondément. Pendant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue près du lac, Ron avait été contre l'idée que Ginny utilise le filtre d'amour ; Harry lui tournant autour serait trop évident et soudain. Ginny avait pensé la même chose. Ils avaient réfléchi ensemble et avaient opté pour un sort. Ils avaient décidé de le lancer ensemble puisqu'Harry ne serait pas capable de lutter contre un double sort et ensuite de prévenir Dumbledore pour s'assurer que s'ils étaient découverts, il soit de leur côté. Si Dumbledore était contre cette idée, ils pourraient toujours retirer le sort et essayer autre chose.

Ce que Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas est que Snape avait placé un sort de surveillance sur Harry pour lui dire à n'importe quel moment si un sort lui était jeté. Quel que soit le sort qui le frapperait, Snape le saurait. Il l'avait lancé après qu'Harry ait été frappé par le sort d'hémorragie. Ils avaient été chanceux ce jour là car Snape avait gardé son oreillette activée tout comme MacGonnagall. Mais ils ne seraient pas toujours aussi chanceux et donc Snape avait pris des précautions. Il avait placé des charmes de surveillance sur Draco, Harry et Blaise et MacGonnagall sur Hermione et Pansy.

Après avoir écouté Harry, Snape avait parlé à MacGonnagall et ils avaient tous deux décidé de faire la même chose pour les potions. Snape avait donné à Harry et aux autres une potion de son invention qui agirait de la même façon qu'un charme de surveillance sur le corps. Cela préviendrait Snape et MacGonnagall si une quelconque potion était donnée à l'un de ces cinq étudiants, même des potions comme le pepper-up.

Ainsi Snape était allé se reposer. Il avait à peine dormi cinq minutes quand le charme de surveillance se déclencha dans sa tête. C'était celui d'Harry.

Ginny avait fait l'impensable. Dans son impatience de ne toujours pas avoir avancé avec Harry, en fait Harry n'était même pas conscient de quelqu'un du nom de Ginny, elle et Ron avaient décidé de faire tomber Harry pour Ginny. «_ Impero_ » Lancèrent en même temps Ron et Ginny afin qu'Harry ne puisse pas le repousser.

Si Harry avait été réveillé il aurait pu le repousser mais il dormait et le sort le frappa en plein dans le dos.

Ces mots réveillèrent Snape en sursaut. Il jura à cause de sa fatigue mais se mit en alerte en une seconde alors qu'un impardonnable était lancé à Harry. Son oreillette était activée et il appela Minerva et lui demanda d'activer son oreillette avec Harry. Il pouvait clairement entendre la voix de Ginny tout comme Albus Dumbledore qui était alarmé et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor quand il entendit la voix de Ginny et s'arrêta.

« Harry réveille-toi. » Harry se réveilla et elle relança le sort avec Ron « Impero ! Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi et être meilleur ami avec Ron. Tu nous écouteras ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore qui a tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Tu vas sortir avec moi, tomber profondément amoureux de moi. Tu vas oublier cette conversation et retourner te coucher. » Elle lui lança un sort de sommeil.

Harry lui fit un sourire confus et avec un « D'accord Ginny, je t'aime vraiment » se rallongea sur son lit et se rendormit.

« C'était un peu osé. » Grimaça Ron.

« Naturellement. Cet imbécile ne me regardait même pas Ron et aujourd'hui tu as vu comment il était froid envers toi. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Dis-moi si tu as un meilleur plan. Nous sommes presque en février ; dans quelques mois cette année sera finie et Harry ne m'a même pas adressé une phrase entière. Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de gagner ses faveurs avant la fin de l'année. »

« Bien ne traite pas d'imbécile ou autre le garçon qui est sur le point de devenir ton petit-ami. Et laisse tomber Dean ou cela pourrait devenir compliqué. » La prévint Ron et elle lui sourit. Ils sortirent de la pièce et ne remarquèrent pas un garçon horrifié qui avait été sur le point d'entrer prendre son sac. En entendant les mots « impero » il s'était arrêté, sa baguette prête. En réalisant qui c'étaient, il s'était caché dans un coin et s'était jeté un sort de ne me remarque pas et de silence.

Dès qu'ils sortirent, Neville entra, prit son sac et toujours avec son sort de ne me regarde pas jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry dormait paisiblement. Neville se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude et descendit. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter puisque Ron et Ginny étaient allés trouver le directeur pour recevoir une officielle punition pour leur impardonnable.

L'instant où il vit qu'ils étaient partis, il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie et atteint le bureau de MacGonnagall. Cette dernière discutait toujours furieusement avec un Snape très en colère. Entendant frapper à sa porte, plutôt comme si quelqu'un essayait de la briser, elle dit un frustré « entrez »

« Professeur, » Neville haleta hors d'haleine, alors qu'il tenait son côté et s'assit sans invitation dans la chaise en face de son bureau. Elle le regarda, son irritation clairement visible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Longdubat ? » Neville haleta pour reprendre son souffle. Au bout d'une minute, MacGonnagall conjura un verre d'eau qu'il avala avec gratitude. Il la regarda avec terreur.

« Professeur s'il vous plait n'impliquez pas mon nom dans ceci. » Lui demanda-t-elle. Il trembla de terreur quand elle se renfrogna.

« Longdubat. » Aboya-t-elle brusquement. Le garçon déjà horrifié se ratatina dans sa chaise. « Je suis très occupée. » Elle fronça des sourcils en prenant conscience de son bureau propre et net de tout papier. Heureusement pour elle, Neville la regardait et ne remarqua donc pas le sort qui fit apparaître quelques documents sur son bureau. « Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit. Je m'en occuperais et déciderais si je dois ou non vous impliquer. »

« Professeur, je me dirigeais dans mon dortoir pour prendre mon sac et aller à la bibliothèque quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un lancer le sort d'imperium. » Neville se mit à trembler, inquiet qu'elle le décapite pour avoir même pensé que ce soit Ron et Ginny les responsables.

MacGonnagall cessa de respirer tout comme Snape en entendant les mots de Neville. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire Longdubat ? Dans votre dortoir ? Par qui et sur qui ? »

Neville commença à trembler. « Sur Harry Professeur et par Ginny Weasley. Ron était également présent. Ils ont dit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait ordonné à Ginny de gagner l'affection d'Harry avant la fin de l'année. Comme Harry n'aimait pas Ginny de cette façon, ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ginny a également ordonné à Harry d'être très loyal envers Ron. Je le jure Professeur, je les ai entendus. Je le jure, je jure. » Neville répéta ces mots encore et encore ; pensant que personne ne croirait ses paroles contre celles de Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley.

Alors que MacGonnagall continuait d'observer le garçon effrayé, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Bien qu'effrayé, le garçon était prêt à ne pas être cru, ridiculisé et à se faire crier dessus au sujet de ses découvertes. Il avait encore le courage de le rapporter ; c'est pourquoi il se trouve à Gryffondor se dit MacGonnagall. Il était le vrai courageux, se battant même apeuré, terrorisé ou ridiculisé.

Neville poussa un cri perçant quand la porte s'ouvrit et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand il vit Snape entrer et lancer des sorts de protections sur la porte. Il reporta son regard sur sa directrice de maison et avec ses yeux la pria de ne rien dire à Snape.

« Longdubat. » l'appela doucement Snape. Neville le regarda, bouche bée et tremblant de tout son être.

« Je veux avant tout vous remercier pour être venu voir MacGonnagall avec ceci. Oui j'ai entendu toute la chose ; et non personne d'autre n'a entendu. Et oui je vous crois, tout comme le professeur MacGonnagall. »

Neville fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en de pareilles circonstances où MacGonnagall lui aboyait dessus, après qu'il lui ait dit la raison de sa venue avec une telle hâte elle l'avait regardé fixement en le terrorisant. Et ensuite Snape entre tous était poli avec lui et le remerciait. Le cerveau de Neville se mit en pause et il s'évanouit.

Snape le regardait désormais fixement. Il regarda ensuite MacGonnagall avec fatigue et sourit quand elle lui dit, « Severus, vous venez juste de le remercier et lui avez parlé poliment. Voyez la réaction que vous provoquez chez mes pauvres Gryffondors » Elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il lui fit un sourire narquois et ranimait Neville.

Neville se réveilla et cria en voyant indistinctement Snape au-dessus de lui. Il regarda MacGonnagall qui lui souriait, sa mauvaise humeur apparemment partie, et plaida avec ses yeux pour de l'aide.

«Longdubat, regardez-moi. » Lui ordonna Snape. Neville se leva et se tourna pour regarder Snape. « Monsieur, » Dit-il, sa voix tremblant, « j'ai dit la vérité Monsieur, » Neville était totalement choqué quand son esprit enregistra le fait que Snape pouvait entendre de ses cachots ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de MacGonnagall ; à moins qu'il ne s'y soit trouvé quand Neville était entré… Une minute ! Lui dit son cerveau. Snape était arrivé de dehors. Alors était-il sorti quand lui, Neville était entré ? Neville sentit sa tête lui tourner alors qu'il se tenait là sans arriver à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

L'expression de Snape se radoucit en voyant le visage de Neville. « Assis. » Neville s'assit.

« Vous avez dit la totale vérité. Nous vous croyons Longdubat. » Lui dit MacGonnagall doucement. Elle observa Neville se détendre ; le premier pas était fait.

« Maintenant j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Lui dit Snape.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Je veux que vous fassiez deux choses. Premièrement ne parlez de cela à personne autre que Potter et Granger. Vous pouvez le leur dire mais uniquement quand vous êtes seul avec eux et avez pris la précaution de placer des sorts de silence et d'intimité. »

« Oui Monsieur.

« La deuxième est de ne jamais parler de quoi que ce soit dans votre dortoir. Il y a des sorts placés par le directeur pour écouter les conversations. Donc aucune discussion là-bas. »

Neville regarda fixement Snape puis fronça les sourcils. « Mais Monsieur, alors est-ce que le directeur ne sera pas au courant et va les punir. Oh non ! Elle a dit que Professeur Dumbledore voulait qu'ils soient amis. » Il leva les yeux vers Snape avec horreur et se tourna ensuite pour regarder sa directrice de maison.

Elle hocha la tête avec colère. » Oui, le directeur est impliqué. »

Soudainement Neville craqua. Tout ceci était un peu trop pour le garçon dont la vie jusque là était très simple. Il sortit sa baguette et fit face à ses deux professeurs. « Que se passe-t-il ici au juste ? A Harry ? » Hurla-t-il en oubliant qu'il s'agissait de Snape et de sa directrice de maison et qu'ils pouvaient le tuer ici et l'utiliser comme ingrédients pour potions.

« Quelqu'un vient et place un imperium sur lui et vous semblez tous deux le savoir avant que je ne vienne vous le dire. Et maintenant vous dites que Dumbledore est impliqué. Bien je ne vais pas autoriser que quoi que ce soit arrive à Harry. Compris ? Je vais l'emmener chez ma grand-mère, tout lui expliquer et ensuite m'occuper de vous, **crétins. » **Finit-il en criant**, **son corps tout entier tremblant. Snape était sur le point de le frapper avec un sort tranquillisant quand Neville agit soudainement. Sans préambule, Neville lança un sort assommant à Snape et allait faire la même chose à MacGonnagall quand celle-ci lui arracha sa baguette et verrouilla la porte alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Elle ranima Snape. Neville se tint là comme un boxeur, ses poings fermés, prêt à s'attaquer à un sorcier et une sorcière puissants sans baguette.

« Harry est mon ami vous comprenez. C'est mon ami, mon ami. » Sa voix se brisa presque sur ce mot avant qu'il ne poursuive, « Mon seul ami. Je mourrais pour lui. Il a perdu beaucoup trop. Maintenant laissez-moi partir et je ne dirais pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé ici à Harry. Dites-moi juste le contre sort. **S'il vous plait. » **Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot mais il se tint droit, ses mains serrées et ses yeux braqués sur Snape et MacGonnagall.

Snape se tenait la bouche ouverte et MacGonnagall n'était pas mieux. Tout d'un coup Neville sauta sur Snape et essaya de lui prendre sa baguette. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et Neville essaya de le frapper de ses poings et de lui prendre sa baguette quand Snape le désarma sans baguette, le pétrifia et le plaça doucement sur une chaise.

On n'entendait que le son des respirations laborieuses de Snape et Neville. Snape le regardait avec une expression proche de l'admiration, seulement Neville était trop effrayé pour comprendre.

« Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. » Dit-il doucement, « J'accorderais bien plus mais cela aurait l'air suspect. Il n'y a aucun doute que vous êtes un Gryffondor Mr Longdubat, puisque seul un oserait essayer de me désarmer quand Minerva est là pour me couvrir. »

Neville le regarda fixement, incapable de faire autre chose.

« Attendez ici Longdubat. Minerva, cachez-le si Albus vient ici. » Snape sortit une fiole, arracha un cheveu de Neville, le mélangea avec la potion et la but. En un instant il devint Neville Longdubat et le vrai Neville s'étouffa presque dans un effort de retirer ses liens.

Snape quitta le bureau du professeur de métamorphose pour se diriger dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Ron et Ginny n'étaient nulle part en vue et Snape marcha rapidement à travers le dortoir. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se trouvaient là et étaient en pleine discussion.

« Hé Neville y'a le feu ? »

Neville regarda autour de lui mal à l'aise et pointa du doigt sa gorge. « Mal. Peux pas parler proprement. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Lui demanda Seamus.

Neville haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas. Gardant sa baguette bien dans sa poche, il fit un geste des mains et jeta un sort astucieux qui fit que Dean eut une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes.

« Hé Seamus, viens j'ai une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Viens avec moi. »

« Mais tu allais bien il y a une minute. » Seamus était étonné en suivant son ami aux toilettes.

Le moment où ils partirent, Snape se mit au travail. Il mit un sort de répulsion sur la porte pour que personne ne s'approche et alla vers le lit d'Harry où celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Il sortit sa baguette, lança de nombreux sorts sur les rideaux d'Harry, les ferma. Il regarda Harry qui regardait Neville avec étonnement, voulant soudainement Ron et Ginny avec lui.

Snape lut ceci dans l'esprit d'Harry et grinça des dents. Il se mit ensuite à chanter, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et retira doucement le sort. Harry sursauta, brisa le petrificus totallus et se jeta dans les bras de Neville alors qu'il reprenait ses sens.

« Harry c'est moi Snape déguisé par polynectar en Neville. Maintenant viens avec moi dans le bureau de Minerva où il t'attend. Je t'expliquerais tout là. Dépêche-toi, nous devons y aller avant que le polynectar ne se dissipe. »

Harry le regarda avec suspicion et Snape soupira. Il était vraiment très fatigué. « J'ai détruit un horcruxe avec Regulus. » Dit-il doucement.

Harry tomba dans ses bras en entendant ces mots et se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

Snape posa simplement un doigt sur ses lèvres et le traina hors du dortoir, retirant tous les sorts avec attention sauf ceux sur les rideaux d'Harry. Il lança un sort de ne me remarque pas sur eux deux et ils coururent vers le bureau de MacGonnagall. Elle y était assise avec un Neville pétrifié ayant l'air pathétique.

Harry regarda Neville et était sur le point d'interroger Snape quand celui-ci lui raconta tout. Harry s'empourpra et ensuite sa colère prit le dessus et toutes les choses dans la pièce commencèrent à frémir. Snape, à l'horreur de Neville, s'avança et étreignit Harry, lui parlant doucement et le calmant.

Cela prit une dizaine de minutes puis Harry d'un geste de baguette retira les liens de Neville et lui sourit tristement.

« Merci beaucoup Neville. Ces deux là préparent quelque chose et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mes amis. Je voudrais te parler, est-ce que tu es libre maintenant ? »

Neville essayait désormais d'assimiler tout cela. Cela semblait un peu trop pour le garçon. Il hocha la tête et dit avec hésitation, « Harry, le sort a été retiré et Snape ne t'a pas blessé n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape renifla et Harry le fusilla du regard. « Quoi ? Harry il m'a pétrifié et était sur le point de pétrifier Minerva. Après que je l'ai ranimé et pris sa baguette, il m'a sauté dessus, essayé de me blesser et m'a pris ma baguette. »

Harry regarda Neville avec fascination. Neville rougit et le tira. « Tu as dit que tu me le dirais. Allez. Peut-on y aller ? » Demanda-t-il à Snape et MacGonnagall. Ces derniers lui firent un sourire radieux et lui donnèrent presque une crise cardiaque.

« Tu n'as pas mentionné les cinquante points que tu as donné à Neville Severus. » Le taquina MacGonnagall. La mâchoire d'Harry toucha presque le sol et Snape se renfrogna.

« Je peux toujours les retirer de mon Golden Boy vous savez. » Lui dit Snape et se renfrogna alors qu'elle éclata de rire. Harry secoua la tête. Soudainement il fit un sourire radieux à Snape qui rougit quand MacGonnagall lui raconta au sujet des points. Snape savait qu'Harry le taquinerait sans fin à partir de maintenant.

Harry et Neville quittèrent le bureau de MacGonnagall et allèrent loin derrière les arbres. Harry lança de nombreux sorts et lui raconta brièvement tout ce qui s'était passé. Neville l'écouta sans dire un mot. Quand il entendit les Serpentards, leurs serments ainsi que les Weasleys et comment lis avaient accepté de l'aider, Neville le regarda bouche bée.

Après qu'Harry eut tout raconté à Neville le silence régna pendant un long moment. Ils restèrent assis là pendant longtemps. Harry avait prévu de demander une promesse de Neville avant qu'ils ne se quittent afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans son esprit et extirpe l'information quand Neville regarda timidement Harry, « Moi Neville Franck Longdubat, jure sur ma magie et ma vie de me tenir aux côtés d'Harry James Potter dans tous ses efforts, de garder ses secrets et me battre à ses côtés pour faire de notre monde un meilleur endroit. Ainsi soit-il. » Un magnifique rayon de lumière doré sortit de la baguette de Neville et se dirigea droit vers Harry. Harry était très touché en disant, « J'accepte le serment donné par un ami et promets de faire de même. Ainsi soit-il. »

« J'accepte. » Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Après quelque temps Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent et Neville avait le cœur rempli de joie. Il avait rendu ses parents et sa grand-mère fiers, il le savait.

-------------------------------

Snape et MacGonnagall et en fait tous les autres sauf les Weasleys avaient entendu la conversation d'Harry et Neville. Snape avait décidé de leur dire en privé. Ils furent tous choqués au serment de Neville et MacGonnagall était très fière de son Gryffondor et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Deux d'entre eux étaient très mauvais mais il y avait aussi des étudiants comme Harry, Neville et Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, Snape appela Arthur Weasley et les autres. Il leur dit ce qui s'était passé et l'inclusion de Neville dans le camp d'Harry. Arthur était plus que livide dans son bureau. Il lança un sort d'intimité et appela Snape, vert de rage.

« Je souhaite les retirer de l'école Severus et, »

« Allez-vous la fermer. » Siffla Snape à l'homme furieux. Cela avait été une demi-heure horrible pour Snape. Premièrement il avait prévenu les Weasleys et ils l'avaient presque rendu sourd. Cela avait pris les efforts combinés de Snape, MacGonnagall, Arran et Harry pour les empêcher de débarquer à Poudlard et tuer Ron et Ginny.

Après tous les hurlements qui avaient fait Snape se demander comment ils n'avaient pas été repérés au travail et renvoyés chez eux, Arthur avait voulu les déshériter. Snape lui avait ensuite rappelé férocement son épouse bien aimée. Maintenant c'était les retirer de l'école.

« Tu souhaites informer Albus de nos activités, très bien. Mais en faisant cela tu n'as pas besoin de priver tes enfants de leur droit à l'éducation. » Avait grincé Snape en dégoulinant de sarcasmes et tout le monde avait ricané.

« A parlé le roi d'Angleterre. » Lui avait dit Arran. Il s'était arrêté de détendre l'atmosphère tendue quand il avait entendu un pleur.

« Que sont en train de faire mes enfants Severus ? Que sont-ils devenus ? »

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cela. Arthur désactiva son oreillette, mis sa tête entre ses mains en se demandant comment lui et Molly avaient omis d'enseigner à ces trois enfants pour les faire devenir si différents.

« Bill, prends un jour de congé et occupe-toi de ton père. » Dit doucement Snape à l'ainé des enfants. Bill alla immédiatement demander un jour de congé. Harry avait écrit aux gobelins en leur disant que Bill travaillait avec eux et les gobelins promirent de ne jamais questionner ses requêtes pour absences jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Snape dit aux autres de ne pas le contacter sauf cas d'autre impérium et alla se coucher le reste de la journée, ne se levant que pour le diner.

Cette nuit là Hermione et Nott furent relâchés un jour plus tôt qu'ils n'auraient dû grâce à leur bon état de santé. Harry avait évité tout le monde comme la peste et s'était enfermé dans la salle sur demande le reste de la journée. Il ne sortit que pour le diner et fut ravi de voir Hermione.

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux et elle le lui rendit. Après s'être enquis de son état de santé, Harry s'assit pour manger. Neville, qui s'était collé à lui sourit également à Hermione, et ils se plongèrent rapidement dans une conversation.

Ils avaient presque fini quand Ron et Ginny entrèrent en courant dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent avec étonnement en voyant Harry.

« Harry » Dit Ron en marchant sur des œufs et le regardant avec méfiance. Harry lui sourit et Ron lui fit immédiatement un sourire radieux.

« Hé Ron, où étais-tu ? Nous avons tous fini ici et allions nous diriger vers la bibliothèque pour étudier. Hermione veut revenir à niveau dans ses devoirs. Finis et viens avec nous, non ? »

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette requête normale et inclina la tête par habitude. Harry comme d'habitude ne regarda pas Ginny. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il vit Dumbledore froncer les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'Harry ne portait aucune attention à Ginny.

Harry détourna le regard et vit Nott à la table des Serpentards le regarder. Il hocha la tête et à son étonnement Nott répondit à son signe de tête. Ensuite Harry suivit la même routine alors que « le Gang » parlait et rigolait sur leur chemin.

Ron et Ginny étaient déroutés et Dumbledore encore plus confus alors que les trois se demandaient comment Harry avait pu briser quatre sorts d'imperium. Snape et MacGonnagall ricanèrent intérieurement et gardèrent une expression neutre.

Hermione appris ce qui s'était produit pendant les deux jours de son rétablissement et elle était furieuse. « Plus aucune visite au Terrier Harry. S'ils peuvent faire cela ici, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils feront si tu es chez eux. Même avec Mr Weasley et les autres dans les parages, ils pourront essayer quelque chose. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et cinq minutes plus tard, l'oreillette d'Harry s'activa.

« Es-tu endormi Harry ? »

« Non Sev quel est le problème ? » Lui demanda Harry avec inquiétude quand il y eut un éclat de rire et la voix de MacGonnagall disant qu'ils étaient tous stupides. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse en demander plus, un chœur de voix se fit entendre.

« Attaché Potter. Elle te mène par le bout du nez. » Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Harry rougit comme un idiot, pouffa et se renfrogna mais cela ne déclencha que davantage de rires et de cris. Harry laissa tomber.

Snape n'avait pas appelé les Weasleys vu qu'il savait qu'aujourd'hui ils ne seraient pas d'humeur pour une blague. Ils se dirent bonne nuit pour de vrai cette fois et allèrent se coucher.

Harry avait jeté de nombreux sorts sur ses rideaux cette fois et s'était assuré de savoir si l'un d'eux était fissuré ou brisé en les liant à lui. Il alla ensuite se coucher en ne pensant pas à Hermione et aux autres se moquant de lui mais au sujet de Neville et de son serment, une sensation de chaleur en lui.

Le jour suivant fut un jour craint et redouté par Ron et Ginny Weasley. Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux Harry, s'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse mais Harry agissait comme d'habitude. Il ne dit pas un mot de travers et il y avait une nouveauté. Neville, Luna et Hermione étaient toujours avec lui. Harry lui-même était légèrement perplexe par le comportement de Luna mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de la comprendre.

Dumbledore était encore plus perturbé par ce nouveau développement. Harry avait-il su qu'il avait été soumis à l'impérium ? SI oui son agitation aurait été suffisante pour leur faire tomber le ciel sur la tête. Donc il ne savait pas mais les Weasleys frères et sœurs avaient jeté quatre imperiums à Harry. Comment n'avait-il pas été affecté par cela ? Quand Maugrey avait été mis au courant il n'avait pas eu de réponse à part de dire à Dumbledore qu'Harry devait être étroitement surveillé.

Ainsi les jours défilèrent et aucun d'eux ne put découvrir quoi que ce soit de suspect au sujet d'Harry ou de ses actions. Harry avait aussi jeté un sort de répulsion sur ses rideaux ainsi que sur ceux de Neville. De cette façon, Ron ne pouvait pas l'approcher une fois qu'Harry avait fermé ses rideaux.

Harry avait gardé le silence uniquement pour le bien de Molly. Sinon il aurait fait un scandale. Il savait combien les Weasleys avaient été bouleversés quand ils l'avaient appris et une nouvelle fois Arthur avait été réduit aux larmes. Si Harry les avait ouvertement accusés, Molly Weasley l'aurait su et cela l'aurait tout simplement détruite.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Harry avait gardé le silence est qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait été capable de repousser quatre impériums parce que Dumbledore le surveillerait encore davantage. Harry voulait échapper à cela. Les Weasleys et Dumbledore restaient donc extrêmement déroutés et observaient étroitement Harry.

Bientôt les vacances de Pacques arrivèrent et Harry refusa d'aller chez les Weasleys. En fait Harry invita Ron à rester au château également pour qu'ils puissent étudier. Tandis que Ron avait été viré de la classe de runes, Harry allait encore passer ses BUSES dans cette matière et avait insisté pour rester au château, plutôt fortement.

Ron avait été d'accord pour rester à Poudlard avec Harry mais un hibou d'Arthur arriva trois jours avant Pacques. Il demanda à Ron et Ginny, avec ses livres, de rentrer à la maison comme ils allaient rendre visite à Charlie. Ne pouvant pas refuser, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent à la maison au Terrier à contrecœur, laissant Harry et le reste du « gang » à l'école pour profiter de vacances paisibles.


	28. Chapter 24 PARTIE 1

**Chapitre 24 :**

Les vacances de Pacques furent très tranquilles au sein de l'école, bien qu'elles furent troublées par les constantes mauvaises nouvelles de l'extérieur.

La protection des maisons des nés de moldus et des sangs mêlés avait été terminée et désormais l'Ordre faisait de même avec le plus de maisons possibles sorcières contre les mangemorts.

Draco, Arran et les autres étaient constamment à l'extérieur pour des raids. Snape avait été appelé aux côtés de Voldemort dès la fin des cours et y était consigné. Chaque jour il y avait des attaques où sorciers et moldus étaient tués sans distinction.

Voldemort avait dit à Snape de n'envoyer qu'un seul message, disant que Snape reviendrait la veille de la fin des vacances de Pacques. Snape avait envoyé un message secret à l'intérieur en magie du sang et quand Voldemort avait exigé de vérifier le parchemin, il n'avait rien découvert. Bien qu'il ait senti le sang, il ne s'en était pas offusqué vu que Snape lui avait dit que Dumbledore ne croirait pas qu'il proviendrait de lui s'il ne trouvait pas le sang de Snape dedans.

Dumbledore avait été consterné par la lettre de Snape. Il lui disait que Voldemort prévoyait d'attaquer chaque jour. Snape lui avait demandé de patrouiller, mais cette fois sans les noms des lieux, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile de riposter pour l'Ordre et le Ministère.

Après l'échec avec les détraqueurs, Voldemort était devenu encore plus paranoïaque. Il refusait de laisser Snape quitter son côté, le faisant travailler durement à la fabrication de potion sous ses yeux. Chaque mangemort recevait ses ordres d'attaque et était congédié. Personne ne savait où les autres mangemorts allaient attaquer.

Dumbledore, l'Ordre et les aurors faisaient pourtant de leur mieux, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était pas suffisant.

Snape avait son oreillette activée en continu et il écoutait Arran et les autres indiquer à MacGonnagall tous les jours ce qu'il se passait et les places qu'ils devaient attaquer aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. MacGonnagall suggérerait ensuite cinq lieux dont celui où se trouvaient Arran et les autres mangemorts. Arthur suggérerait cinq autres lieux dont celui que Draco lui avait dit et Bill couvrirait une autre aire contenant un village que Pansy, Blaise et les autres devaient attaquer ; et ainsi de suite.

Toutefois cette fois l'Ordre et ceux du côté d'Harry n'eurent pas autant de réussite que la fois précédente vu que très peu de temps se déroulait entre le moment où Arran et les autres étaient mis au courant et le moment où ils le disaient à MacGonnagall et aux Weasleys. L'autre élément était que quand Draco ou les autres se trouvaient avec un mangemort supérieur, ce qui était souvent le cas, ils ne savaient même pas le lieu où ils allaient attaquer. Ils prenaient simplement le portoloin offert et commençaient la torture. Les rares fois où ils étaient au courant ils communiquaient l'information aux autres.

Même quand ils savaient, MacGonnagall et les autres ne pouvaient pas non plus apparaitre directement dans le village où elle savait Arran s'était rendu puisque cela paraitrait suspect. En conséquence, parfois ils rencontraient des mangemorts et se battaient et parfois c'était trop tard.

Les fois où ils réussissaient, MacGonnagall, Arthur et les autres dans le camp d'Harry infligeaient de lourdes pertes parmi les mangemorts. Arthur et tous les autres avaient une autre baguette qu'ils s'étaient procurés dans l'Allée des Embrumes et utilisaient des sorts de mort et de magie noire pour tuer les mangemorts ou au moins les mutiler, de sorte qu'ils soient hors d'état de nuire pendant quelque temps au mieux.

L'un des nombreux mangemorts qui fut gravement blessé fut Nott qui reçut un sort de magie noire de Bill Weasley et Pansy par Maugrey dans une allée. Beaucoup de septièmes années furent blessés quand ils se retrouvaient face à face avec l'Ordre et les Aurors. Toutefois, personne ne fut capturé bien que MacGonnagall parvint à tuer trois mangemorts qui étaient des nouvelles recrues. Arthur de son côté avait lancé le sort de découpe qui avait décapité un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Tout ça pour arriver à la conclusion que ces Pacques furent très effrayantes pour les moldus et terrifiantes pour le monde sorcier.

Nott avait été très gravement blessé et ce ne fut qu'un mois après la reprise des cours qu'il fut déclaré apte à revenir. Il était devenu très pâle et était encore très faible.

Pansy manquerait le reste de l'année scolaire et en fait ne reviendrait que deux jours avant les examens de sixième année. Elle n'avait survécu que d'un cheveu, un fait qui avait inquiété grandement Harry et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déclarée sortie d'affaire. Elle ne passerait pas ses examens dans toutes ses matières cette année mais en deux fois : maintenant et pendant les vacances de Noel où elle pourrait finalement compléter sa sixième année tout en préparant les ASPICS.

Bien qu'aucun des mangemorts les plus anciens n'ait été tué ou blessé, tous les Serpentards de sixième et septième année avaient désormais une bonne idée de ce qu'était être un mangemort. Ils étaient presque tous terrifiés en se rendant compte du travail qu'ils devraient faire régulièrement jusqu'à leur mort.

Nott se déplaçait comme une ombre depuis son retour à l'école et après les vacances de printemps, la majorité des Serpentards et Serdaigles furent très calmes. L'école, en conséquence, était bien plus unie et Harry et « le gang » furent presque laissés tranquilles puisque Dumbledore était souvent appelé hors de l'école par le Ministère ou l'Ordre à cause des attaques de plus en plus rapprochées de Voldemort.

Snape n'était pas informé des attaques. Voldemort lui avait dit sèchement qu'il ne serait pas appelé avant les vacances afin que Dumbledore ne s'attende à aucune information de lui.

Il courait porter les informations à Dumbledore chaque fois qu'Arran lui donnait un indice de là où se trouvait Bellatrix, son père ou n'importe quel autre mangemort dont il avait entendu le lieu d'attaque prévu, mais il y en avait très peu. Snape avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait placé un mangemort sous imperium en lui demandant de lui répéter tout ce que lui disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore avait été impressionné par cela ; mais les informations étaient rares.

Il ne disait jamais à Dumbledore où devait se rendre Arran seul car cela mettrait Arran et Ria en danger. De toute façon, Arran ne tuerait jamais, il arrangeait seulement les souvenirs de l'attaque dans son esprit et conjurait des pierres, les métamorphosait en hommes et femmes torturées qui duraient la nuit au cas où des mangemorts viendraient le surveiller. Ensuite il transplanait dans un endroit pour découvrir d'autres attaques.

Les deux mois suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Pour l'instant les maisons des nés de moldus et des sangs mêlés étaient sures ; une bonne chose faite par l'Ordre. Non seulement ils avaient placé des sorts de protection sur les maisons des étudiants, mais aussi sur autant de maisons que possible en les plaçant sous le charme de fidelitas ou en utilisant des barrières de sang.

Les moldus n'étaient pas aussi chanceux cependant et ce furent eux qui souffrirent le plus pendant ces deux mois. Quand Arran était envoyé seul, il apparaissait à plusieurs endroits à la suite pour découvrir d'autres lieux d'attaque et ensuite tuait le plus de mangemorts possibles. Voldemort perdit quelques mangemorts de cette façon aux mains de Ria et Arran. Mais ces cas étaient rares et espacés vu que personne ne savait les lieux des attaques à l'avance et Arran n'entendait que rarement quelque chose d'utile ni ne tombait sur une attaque.

------------------------------------

Pansy reçut un excellent accueil des Serpentards. Elle avait perdu la moitié de son poids et trois de ses doigts de la main gauche. Elle avait des doigts artificiels qui avaient l'air plutôt réels. Nott la vit et frissonna, particulièrement quand il vit les faux doigts. Le Nott qui était revenu à l'école était un garçon très perturbé. Il était également un Serpentard et un garçon très ambitieux. Tous les Serpentards l'étaient. Lui et tous les Serpentards avaient joint le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'assurer de la pureté de leur sang et pour garder leur monde totalement caché des moldus. Dumbledore était contre cela car il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à dire aux moldus l'existence de leur monde. Déjà le premier ministre moldu et la famille proche de tous les nés de moldus avaient beaucoup trop d'informations sur leur monde. C'était dangereux. Il suffisait d'un moldu d'impliquer les moldus et cela serait le chaos.

Mais la manière dont Le Seigneur des Ténèbres abordait la question n'était pas meilleure. Se battre follement et tuer à tue-tête sans se soucier des personnes qu'il perdait était tellement stupide. Nott trembla en pensant au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme une personne stupide. Mais il continua de penser cela, ses pensées ne le laissant autrement pas en paix.

Quand il avait participé aux chasses avant d'être blessé, Nott avait été choqué par le nombre de moldus. Une fois blessé et hors de cette folie, pendant un temps pensa-t-il amèrement, pendant sa période de convalescence, il avait pris la peine de calculer le ratio sorciers-moldus et s'en était presque évanoui de choc. Rien qu'en Angleterre il y avait plus de cinquante millions de moldus et dans le monde plus de six milliards.

Il y avait à peine cent mille personnes magiques et vu la façon dont ceux qui n'étaient pas au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient pris pour cible, il n'en resterait bientôt presque plus. Nott se demanda alors où se trouveraient les sangs purs s'ils n'avaient plus assez de sorcières et sorciers de sangs purs à marier ? Ils devraient recourir à des mariages avec des moldus. Ensuite qu'adviendrait-il du discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'éradiquer les moldus ?

Avec la population des moldus, les tuer un par un ne serait pas faisable et tuer des sorciers et sorcières ne ferait que réduire leur population déjà réduite. Nott avait réfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente que rancœur envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père avait été dans le cercler externe dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, Nott se trouvait seulement second derrière Malfoy dans l'échelle politique des Serpentards. Son père avait été tué dans ce que Nott considérait désormais un stupide exercice juste parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été en _colère. _A l'époque toutefois, Nott avait été affligé mais avait fièrement pris la place de son père comme chef de la famille Nott ; de laquelle il était le seul fils et destiné à être marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait stupidement essayé d'intégrer directement les rangs supérieurs en tuant Potter aux Trois Balais. Nott frissonna ; quel imbécile il avait été. Heureusement Potter avait survécu et Snape lui avait dit que la mort de Potter était du ressort du Seigneur des Ténèbres uniquement. Si ce dernier avait su à quel point il avait été proche de tuer le garçon que son Maître avait _encore et encore échoué à éliminer, _Nott aurait été torturé puis tué.

Potter ! Réfléchit Nott. Le garçon avait depuis ses quinze mois pris la charge de défaire maintes et maintes fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nott se renfrogna avec colère en pensant à la mort de son père et à sa mère désormais endeuillée. Contrairement à de nombreux Serpentards, Nott avait eu une éducation très affectueuse et son père avait pris la marque non pour prendre du galon dans le monde sorcier mais parce qu'il croyait fermement dans les théories du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La famille Nott était presque aussi riche que celle des Malfoys, bien qu'ils ne se vantent pas de leur richesse comme les Malfoys le font. Ils étaient également l'une des familles contribuant le plus au financement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des mangemorts.

Les détraqueurs ! pensa Nott avec une grimace. Les six mangemorts étaient une farce. Ils n'ont jamais guidé les détraqueurs mais essayé de leur mieux de pétrifier Potter et l'emmener au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de gagner ses faveurs. Ils avaient montré une fois de plus le manque de respect pour la vie, même celle des leurs. Cela ne les avait pas dérangé que la maison de Serpentard serait là en force. Si Potter ne les avait pas avertis, Nott savait que ce jour là il y aurait eu beaucoup de dommages collatéraux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se servait d'eux, de leur argent ; l'argent des Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy, Lestrange, Bulstrode sans mentionner ceux des Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne reconnaissait même pas la perte de la vie de son père ou celle de Rabastan Lestrange mais continuait d'attaquer en mettant de plus en plus de familles de sangs purs dans le désespoir en ordonnant leurs morts. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient se battre. Ils étaient en retour attaqués par des aurors ou par l'Ordre, et à part le cercle intérieur, personne ne s'en sortait indemne. Même dans le cercle intérieur, Rabastan et Amyctus avaient été tués. Et même leur contribution n'était pas reconnue.

Nott avait cogité depuis son retour à l'école. Pour la première fois il en avait été ravi vu qu'il serait ainsi sauf du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les trois prochains mois. Poudlard était désormais son sanctuaire. Il avait observé ses camarades de classe et les autres membres de Serpentard qu'il savait être des mangemorts. Il avait vu leurs visages hantés et le retour de Pansy avec trois doigts en moins avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il décida d'agir et s'il devait être tué pour cela, au moins décida-t-il sombrement, ce serait une meilleure mort que mourir pour ce foutu maniaque.

Avec précaution il se dirigea dans les profondeurs des cachots et protégea une pièce avec de nombreux sorts. Ensuite il choisit avec précaution et envoya des lettres, des lettres formelles pour discuter de questions sérieuses. Il en envoya à Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Gavin, Thomasin et Bornis. Ces trois derniers étaient des septièmes années qui avaient été blessés sérieusement. Nott avait également vu leur terreur quand il avait été blessé (il se trouvait avec eux ce jour là) et il avait remarqué que comme lui ils étaient revenus à l'école soulagés. Il écrivit aussi à Boot qui comme lui avait perdu son père de la même façon que lui, Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass.

Draco et les autres reçurent leurs invitations dans la Grande Salle dans la matinée et furent très choqués. Draco regarda la note et leva les yeux vers Nott avec confusion. Nott le regarda et hocha la tête. Draco regarda la note et la relut.

_Draco_

_Je souhaite discuter de quelque chose de très grande importance avec toi et quelques autres. Je te prie de vous rassembler dans la salle commune à minuit et je vous emmènerais dans une salle que j'ai spécialement aménagée pour cette rencontre._

_Sincèrement vôtre ;_

_Theodore Nott_

Draco, Pansy et Blaise regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui d'autre avait reçu la note. Ils virent que tous les sixièmes années et quelques septièmes l'avaient reçu. Draco laissa ses yeux survoler la Grande Salle et vit Boot avec une note ressemblant à la sienne mais personne d'autre. Bien pensa-t-il ça va être intéressant. Il pourrait avoir des informations qu'il espérait pouvoir transmettre à Snape ce soir au sujet de Voldemort et s'il était vraiment chanceux, pourrait même savoir les lieux des prochaines attaques.

Pansy et Blaise pensaient la même chose. Ils ne réagirent pas et firent comme si de rien n'était. Les examens étaient finis et ils n'avaient plus cours. Dans trois jours ils rentreraient chez eux.

Ils étaient tous impatients au sujet des arrangements que ferait Dumbledore pour Harry. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet. Harry pouvait rester jusqu'à ses dix sept ans dans sa maison « en sécurité » mais après, même la grande sagesse de Dumbledore ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de devoir partir.

Harry, lui, était sûr que Dumbledore lui demanderait d'aller soit à Square Grimmaud soit au Terrier et Harry ne voulait aller dans aucun des deux lieux. Il se sentait maintenant très mal à l'aise au Terrier, non seulement à cause de Ron et Ginny mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face aux Weasleys dans leur maison. Il se sentait encore coupable chaque fois qu'il se souvenait des pleurs d'Arthur. Bien qu'il sentait fermement que les Weasleys étaient de son côté, Harry se sentait mal pour eux.

------------------

Draco, son invitation fermement dans sa main, informa les autres de la note que lui et presque tous les autres mangemorts avaient reçu. Snape fut le premier à lui dire d'être prudent.

« Vous ne leur direz rien, Draco, Blaise et Pansy et vous aurez tous vos oreillettes activées en continu. »

Draco et les autres qui étaient assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, qu'il avait parce que son père était un mangemort appartenant au cercle intérieur, roulèrent leurs yeux. « Et ne me prenez pas à la légère en roulant des yeux. Même si je ne suis pas là je sais que vous roulez vos yeux. » Leur dit Snape hautement irrité, les faisant ricaner.

Les yeux de Snape s'adoucirent. Ces enfants avaient souffert autant qu'Harry. Pour leur brillance, ils méritaient tellement mieux. Mais il se contenterait qu'ils survivent simplement à cette guerre et avancent dans leurs vies.


	29. Chapter 24 PART 2

**Chapitre 24 partie 2 :**

Cette nuit là, Draco et les autres attendirent dans leur salle commune que Nott arrive. Il arriva à minuit et quart, les trouva tous là et il mena silencieusement le chemin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de potions où se trouvait Boot. Ensuite Nott se tourna et les mena dans la profondeur des cachots vers la porte de la salle qu'il avait préparée plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et permit aux autres d'entrer. Ils entrèrent tous en silence, se sentant plus apeurés que curieux maintenant.

Nott fit un geste de baguette sur la porte en tournant le dos aux autres. Il plaça rapidement sa baguette au-dessus de sa main, mis quelques gouttes de sang sur la porte et la scella.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers une petite table à hauteur de genoux. Il s'assit dessus et regarda tout le monde silencieusement. Il y avait des tapis épais et confortables sur le parquet. Tout le monde se mit à l'aise et regarda Nott avec attente.

Harry, Hermione, Snape et MacGonnagall sans parler Arran, Ria et tous les Weasleys écoutaient aussi. Snape avait sa baguette prête et se trouvait en fait derrière la porte de la pièce où les autres étaient entrés et écoutait. Il se tenait prêt à entrer à tout moment au moindre signe de violence.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. » Commença Nott. Il avait l'air très nerveux et effrayé. Il était réellement terrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à suggérer mais l'alternative de continuer à travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus terrifiante. « Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire est non seulement important mais très secret. Je vous demanderais un serment sur votre magie si vous êtes d'accord avec moi et votre permission maintenant de vous obliviater dans le cas contraire. Je ne vous aurais pas parlé de vous obliviater mais je voulais être honnête et que vous sachiez le sérieux de tout ceci. » Il se tint là et regarda tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'air très confus. Gavin le septième année grogna, « Ca a intérêt à être bon Nott. Si je découvre que tu perds notre temps, tu le paieras. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé les autres mangemorts et Snape qui se trouve dans les rangs intérieurs ? »

« Parce que je suis sur le point de devenir un traitre et les autres mangemorts en septième année sont encore hypnotisés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh par l'enfer, **Voldemort**. »

Ils frissonnèrent tous sauf Draco, Pansy et Blaise qui le regardèrent bouche bée, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient l'air étonnés et regardaient Nott avec attente.

A l'extérieur, la mâchoire de Snape lui en tomba quand il entendit la voix de Nott à travers l'oreillette, tout comme les mâchoires de tous les autres qui écoutaient. Ils avaient écouté en pensant entendre autre chose. Nott les avait stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec ? » Demanda un autre septième année du nom de Bornis. Il avait l'air sur le point de mouiller son pantalon à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Connais-tu le nombre de moldus Bornis ? Six milliards dans tout le monde. » Aux halètements parcourant la salle, Nott continua, ses yeux brillant de colère, « Rien qu'Angleterre ils sont cinquante millions. Nous sommes cent milles. Vingt cinq pour cent d'entre nous sont des nés de moldus, cinquante pour cent des sangs mêlés et le reste des sangs purs. Parmi les sangs purs, tellement de familles qui ont joint le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont presque décimées à cause de lui. Les Crouchs, les Blacks, les Lestranges vont sûrement être tués ou recevoir le baiser, les Malfoys, chez les Nott je suis le dernier restant et vais sûrement mourir au service de Voldemort, les Zabinis, les Parkinsons. L'un des frères de Pansy est mort et si l'autre vient à mourir, ce sera la fin de cette famille. Dois-je en rajouter ?

Nous nous battons pour garder la pureté de notre sang et notre monde secret. Aucun des deux n'est réalisé car Dumbledore est déterminé à rendre notre monde connu des moldus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tue chaque jour en planifiant des raids sur cinquante millions de moldus en Angleterre. Que se passera-t-il si une née de moldu comme Granger se met en tête d'amener les moldus à les aider contre Voldemort ? » Ils poussèrent tous un cri d'effroi à cette pensée.

« Où nous nous situerons dans tout cela ? Que nous arrivera-t-il et plus important, des valeurs pour lesquelles nous avons pris la marque et avons tant perdu, argent, famille et lentement notre statut de sang pur ? Voldemort n'est centré que sur une chose : tuer Potter et tuer des moldus, tuer des nés de moldus, tuer sangs mêlés, tuer, tuer. Ensuite quoi ? Il n'en a foutrement aucune idée. » Nott tremblait désormais, tremblant à l'énormité de ce qu'il était en train de révéler à ses camarades mangemorts. Toutefois ayant commencé il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait continuer.

« Notez mes mots, il ne restera personne pour régner ou imposer ses décisions dans peu de temps. Et mes chers Serpentards, Voldemort ne peut pas toucher Potter. Cela nous le savons. Potter a quelque chose dans sa manche qui l'empêche de tomber entre les mains du maniaque à chaque fois.

La honte dans tout cela est que **Potter **était disposé à nous donner des informations qui nous ont réellement sauvés contre les détraqueurs. Cette foutue belette ; je veux le tuer, » Grogna Nott avec colère, « lui et sa sœur se sont battus avec Potter, disant que les Serpentards pouvaient avoir leurs âmes aspirées et que ce serait une bénédiction mais Potter nous a donné l'information que _nous aurions dû avoir de nos gens._

Nos familles auraient dû nous dire de rester en sécurité, d'être préparés, mais Voldemort n'a autorisé personne ayant l'information à quitter ses côtés et même Snape n'a pas pu nous prévenir. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Potter, tant d'entre nous auraient eu leurs âmes aspirées ce jour là. Vous savez tous cela.

Bon sang, Voldemort en tant que notre Maître et Seigneur n'accorde aucune valeur à nos vies. A l'inverse Potter, qui est notre ennemi et celui que Draco a tellement ridiculisé dans le passé, celui contre lequel j'ai lancé le sort d'hémorragie qui l'a presque tué, nous a sauvés. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche vraiment dans cela et je pense que Potter est un meilleur homme que notre Maître. _Quelle honte ! _Prenez ensuite les attaques aléatoires contre les moldus ces derniers mois où Pansy et moi ne sommes sortis vivants que d'un fil. Vous êtes tous chanceux d'être vivants. Quand nous tomberons comme les autres est ouvert aux paris.

Mourir pour une cause est bien mais mourir en essayant de tuer cinquante millions de moldus est du suicide et _je ne veux pas me tuer. »_

Le silence qui régna aurait pu être coupé au couteau alors qu'ils restèrent assis là à regarder fixement Nott. Dans le silence Draco parla le premier avec hésitation.

« Je pense que Nott a raison. Potter m'a réellement remercié moi et Bulstrode, disant que si nous et Théo qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie à ce moment, ne les avaient pas aidés, ils seraient tous morts. Mon père aurait pu envoyer un message en allant simplement aux toilettes, mais, » très amèrement, « il n'a pas pensé que son fils unique valait la peine d'être sauvé. »

« Potter s'est réellement battu avec la belette et je suis d'accord avec Theo, lui et sa sœur doivent être tués. Il a eu le culot de dire 'Harry ce sont des Serpentards après tout. Alors quoi si leurs âmes sont aspirées ? Ce serait une bonne chose. » Ajouta vicieusement Bulstrode.

Les autres Serpentards se mirent à parler de Ron et Ginny et pendant un temps, Draco les laissa maudire le frère et la sœur. Il savait que c'était une couverture pour les choses les plus importantes qu'ils pensaient en eux. Il frappa dans ses mains, réclamant leur attention.

« Ce que dit Theo est vrai. J'étais là l'autre jour quand Potter a dit à la belette qu'il voulait sauver tout le monde. Il avait remarqué que la plupart d'entre nous était partie en direction des gradins, nous a avertis et nous également donné l'incantation pour le charme du Patronus contre les détraqueurs.

Prendre en compte ce que Theo a dit est une chose. Ce que nous allons faire à ce sujet en est une autre. Penser à nous rebeller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une chose mais vers qui pouvons-nous aller ? Le moment ils verront nos marques, le Ministère nous tuera. Dumbledore ne nous fera jamais confiance et ne nous considérera jamais comme valant la peine d'être sauvés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il déteste les Serpentards. »

« Oui en effet et c'est à cause de lui si Serpentard a une telle mauvaise réputation. » Dit avec colère Gavin.

Personne n'avait dit que Nott était fou ou qu'il devait être tué pour avoir dit qu'il voulait se retirer. Draco prit note de cela.

Les autres Serpentards avaient été terrifiés et Nott avait bien choisi. Comme lui il les avait vu tous au combat contre l'Ordre, et avait remarqué leurs expressions horrifiées. Il avait vu le soulagement des Serpentards et leur profil bas après leur retour à l'école. Il y en avait quelques autres mais Nott les avait évités quand il les avait entendus se vanter de toutes ces saletés de moldus tués jusque là.

« Comment pouvons-nous battre plus de cinquante millions de moldus ? C'est presque impossible. A quoi pense le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Demanda Boot en tremblant.

« Qui sait à quoi il pense ? _Je pense _qu'il est complètement fou toutefois. » Dit amèrement Nott.

« Bien en parler est très bien mais même si je suis d'accord, qui va nous sauver ? » Demanda avec désespoir Gavin. La salle demeura silencieuse à sa question.

« Potter ! » Dit Pansy dans le silence.

« Il ne nous croira jamais. » Lui dit Boot.

« Il lui fera si tu lui donnes un serment sur ta magie. Ca ne peut pas être faux et si je sais une chose sur Potter c'est qu'il mourrait plutôt que de trahir notre confiance. Et s'il peut nous sauver, il mourra pour le faire. C'est ce qu'il est et la preuve en est la façon dont il s'est battu contre son meilleur ami pour nous sauver quand il a su que c'était Voldemort qui avait envoyé les détraqueurs et les mangemorts à Poudlard. Il a même remercié Nott qui l'a presque tué pour s'être battu à ses côtés. » Leur dit Pansy dans le silence.

« Rencontrons-le. Tous ensemble et demandons-lui où il se situe et s'il sera capable de nous aider si nous l'aidons dans la guerre. Tout du moins cette offre le fera réfléchir. » Draco continua derrière Pansy. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Nous irions contre nos parents ? » Demanda nerveusement Gavin. Les autres hochèrent également la tête. L'obéissance familiale était un mode de pensée pour la majorité d'entre eux dans le monde sorcier, et aller à l'encontre de cela signifierait aller contre tout ce qu'ils avaient cru et vécu jusqu'ici.

« Oui et je suis heureux que Theo ait mis cela sur le tapis. J'irais à l'encontre de mon père qui se trouve dans **le cercle intérieur. **J'ai moi aussi réfléchi à ce qu'il se passait depuis la venue des détraqueurs et je suis content que l'on me donne une opportunité de me battre pour la bonne cause et non pour une cause qui non seulement m'amènerait à ma perte mais la fin de ma famille, de notre monde et de la magie. » Dit fermement Draco à tout le monde. Pansy fut la première suivie par Blaise à s'allier avec Draco et Nott.

Draco savait que c'était son commentaire sur son père appartenant au cercle intérieur qui les avait fait basculer. SI Draco dont le père était dans le cercle intérieur pensait que ça ne valait pas la peine d'être un mangemort, alors quelle chance le reste d'entre eux avaient ?

Lentement ils levèrent tous les mains pendant une minute puis la relaissèrent tomber. Légèrement tremblante, Tracy Davis demanda à Draco. « Draco, comment pourrons-nous échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à nos familles ? Ils nous tueront pour être des traitres. »

« Seulement s'ils savent Tracy. » Lui dit Pansy. « Qu'en est-il s'ils ne savent pas ? »

« Mais comment pouvons-nous faire cela ? » Demanda Bornis.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Appelons Potter et Granger ici demain et parlons-leur. Appelons aussi Longdubat et Potter viendra sûrement. En tout cas plus que si nous l'appelons seul ; il pensera que c'est un piège. Longdubat a fait de gros progrès. Il a lancé de nombreux patronus quand les détraqueurs sont venus et il était plutôt sûr de lui. C'est un sang pur et si Potter et Granger ne comprennent pas quelque chose, il le fera et le leur expliquera. »

« Ouais ! Pas de belettes ! » Ricana Bulstrode.

« Ecoutez, écoutez » dit tout le monde. Comme il se faisait vraiment tard, presque l'aube, ils levèrent simplement leurs baguettes et dirent, « je ne trahirais personne ici au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses mangemorts ou Dumbledore et le Ministère. » Ils attendirent que Nott ouvre la porte. Ils sortirent en se sentant effrayés mais soulagés d'avoir une chance désormais, une petite chance qu'ils soient sauvés et n'aient pas besoin d'aller tuer ad vitam aeternam et torturer d'autres personnes.

Bien qu'avoir le pouvoir de diriger les autres soit bien, tous les Serpentards réunis ici préféraient le faire d'une manière astucieuse et se lancer dans la politique pour se battre pour un pouvoir politique. Aller se comporter comme des bourreaux les rendait nauséeux et ils étaient terrifiés d'aller tuer des personnes sans défense n'ayant aucune idée du pourquoi ils étaient attaqués.

« Hé ! Qui appellera ces trois là ici ? » Demanda Gavin.

« Je le ferais, si ça ne dérange pas Nott vu que c'est son spectacle. » Dit Draco.

Nott était très soulagé. « C'est notre spectacle Draco et non ça ne me dérange pas. »

« D'accord, à moins que je n'en dise autrement, nous nous rencontrerons ici demain à minuit. Est-ce que ça vous va ? » Leur demanda Draco en souriant pour la première fois.

Ils partirent et Draco alla dans sa chambre. Jetant des sorts de protection, il hurla joyeusement dans son oreillette qui était activée.

« Oui, oui, oui, OUI. » Cria-t-il en brandissant son poing dans les airs et faisant tout le monde crier également de joie. Harry hurla de pure joie avec lui. Ce fut une bonne chose que les charmes de silence existent dans le monde sorcier, autrement ils auraient sûrement été découverts. Hermione et Pansy, tout comme Arran, Ria et Blaise rirent tout haut alors que des félicitations furent décernées à Draco et aux deux autres.

« Vous avez été bons les gars. » Leur dit Harry, son bonheur perceptible à travers le lien. « Mais deviez-vous faire de moi le bouc émissaire ? Potter mourrait pour nous. Vraiment Draco. »

Draco rit. « Que puis-je dire Golden boy ! Il semble que ce soit ta marque de fabrique. Nous sommes venus à toi en pensant la même chose qu'aujourd'hui et, » Draco devint sérieux, « tu ne nous as jamais laissé tomber n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit et essaya de lui faire une remarque cinglante mais laissa tomber quand les autres se mirent à rire. Ils félicitaient fortement Draco et lui. Snape, MacGonnagall et Arthur se sentirent extrêmement fiers des garçons à cet instant.

Ils allèrent se coucher et ne se réveillèrent que pour le déjeuner. Harry se réveilla tout désorienté et excité sans se souvenir pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle cette nuit.

Il se leva, se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver puis descendit remplir son estomac qui gargouillait du manque de petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient rien prévu, décidant de prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand une main le tira sur le côté.

C'étaient Draco, Nott et Gavin le septième année. Harry lutta et était sur le point de les frapper avec ses mains quand Draco lui parla calmement. « Potter nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Nous sommes ici pour te demander si tu es intéressé pour parler avec quelques -uns d'entre nous. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda avec colère Harry, fusillant Nott du regard puis Draco, « pour que vous puissiez m'amener à cette chose que vous appelez Maître et Seigneur ? »

« Potter nous jurons tous les trois sur nos vies que nous ne te blesserons pas. Nous voulons juste discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir seul. Amène la sang, » Au regard d'Harry Draco toussa, « Granger et Longdubat mais pas Weasley. »

Harry les fixa du regard pendant un long moment. « Quand ? Où ? »

Draco cligna des yeux alors qu'Harry accepta, tout comme les deux autres. « Ce soir à minuit moins le quart. Viens devant la salle de potions et nous t'emmènerons à partir de là. »

« Vous ne blesserez ni Neville ni Hermione et vous ne la traiterez pas de sang de bourbe ni lui de cracmol. Compris ?»

Ils firent un signe de tête, stupéfaits par les mots d'Harry. Il ne leur demanda rien d'autre avant de s'éclipser, d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de se goinfrer.

Alors qu'il finissait Neville entra en courant et s'arrêta en voyant Harry. « Hé ! Où étais-tu ? » Harry lui sourit puis fit un sourire radieux à Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'entrer.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mec tu as dormi comme une souche. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Ouais ! Après les examens je me sentais tellement fatigué. Et c'est seulement notre sixième année Ron. Rien que de penser à nos ASPICS l'année prochaine me fait tressaillir face à la quantité de travail que cela va induire. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire et s'assit avec Hermione, qui était déjà en train de réviser pour ses ASPICS. Elle avait un livre de sortilèges en face d'elle et l'étudiait attentivement.

Ron et Ginny avaient été vraiment perturbés ces derniers mois par le fait que leurs quatre impériums n'aient pas marché sur Harry. Dumbledore avait même convoqué Harry dans son bureau sous le prétexte de s'enquérir de sa santé et avait étudié attentivement sa magie et son aura. Mais il n'avait rien pu trouver d'anormal et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de croire qu'Harry les avait repoussé comme il l'avait fait avec le faux Maugrey lors de sa quatrième année.

D'une certaine façon Dumbledore avait été soulagé car si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, Ron et Ginny seraient envoyés à Azkaban. Et il était encore plus soulagé qu'Harry ait combattu le sort et l'ait repoussé sans se rendre compte de ce qui l'avait fait se languir de Ginny alors qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour elle auparavant.

Tandis que l'envoi de Ron et Ginny à Azkaban n'affecterait pas profondément Dumbledore, il n'aurait personne auprès d'Harry qui lui ferait des rapports si loyalement pour de l'argent. Donc Dumbledore avait laissé faire. Il avait averti Ron et Ginny de ne plus lancer de sort d'imperium ni de potions pouvant être reliés à eux et d'essayer de gagner son affection par des moyens conventionnels. Cela se révélait être impossible. Toutefois les plans de Dumbledore pour l'été pourraient changer tout cela. Bien, il pouvait au moins espérer.

-----------------------

Harry et le « gang » finirent leur déjeuner puis sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le lac et y passèrent la journée à rire et jouer. Alors qu'ils allaient diner, Harry fit un geste de la main en direction de Ron et Ginny, les rendant très fatigués. Ils eurent un somptueux diner et allèrent dans leur salle commune ; Ron et Ginny pouvant à peine garder leurs yeux ouverts. Ginny se leva en baillant. « C'est l'air frais et l'exercice je pense. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit les gars. » Et elle partit avec Hermione, qui elle aussi dit qu'elle était fatiguée et alla joindre Ginny pour se coucher.

Ron bailla et en riant Harry le traina en haut, le poussa sur son lit et fit un autre geste de la main. Ron était comme mort. Harry pour bonne mesure fit un dernier geste de la main et dit fortement à Ron et Neville que lui aussi allait se coucher. Il fit signe à Neville de s'approcher et ferma les rideaux autour de son lit.

Ils allèrent dans leurs lits et attendirent minuit moins le quart. Dean et Seamus entrèrent vers onze heures et dix minutes plus tard on n'entendit que le silence. Harry se leva à onze heures et demie, alla vers le lit de Neville et le trouva en train de lire un libre de botanique. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, se dirigea vers les lits de Dean et Seamus et fit un geste de la main. Un autre geste vers Ron et Harry fut prêt. Il jeta sur lui et Neville un charme d'invisibilité et un charme de répulsion. Il lança un sort d'intimité pour parler avec Hermione qui utilisait sa baguette pour lancer des charmes de sommeil sur ses camarades de dortoir et sur Ginny qui se trouvait dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

Elle descendit avec son sac et Harry lui lança les mêmes sorts. Ils descendirent tous les trois et ouvrirent les portes de la salle commune. Harry jeta un sort pour camoufler les auras pour que même Dumbledore ne puisse pas les détecter. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de potions.

Aujourd'hui, exactement comme la veille, tous les Weasleys, Snape, MacGonnagall, Arran et Ria écoutaient et ils souhaitèrent bonne chance à Harry. Harry les remercia et attendit Draco qui arriva une minute plus tard avec Nott et Gavin le septième année.

Ils menèrent silencieusement la marche et rapidement Harry, Hermione et Neville furent bientôt à la pièce où Nott avait rencontré les Serpentards la veille.

Nott ouvrit la porte et Harry, Hermione et Neville entrèrent. Ils virent les visages des Serpentards, qui jusque là étaient leurs ennemis.


	30. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

COUCOU ME REVOILA POUR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

Il y eut un silence assourdissant alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Neville entraient dans le même lieu où la veille Nott avait fait un long discours expliquant pourquoi ils ne devaient pas suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se tint debout mal à l'aise alors qu'Hermione et Neville s'assirent sur des tabourets de chaque côté de lui. Il y avait de nombreux coussins sur lesquels les Serpentards étaient assis et regardaient fixement le garçon qui, ils l'espéraient, les sauverait d'une mort certaine avant même la fin de leur adolescence.

Nott, qui ne savait pas comment tendre une branche d'olivier au garçon qu'il avait presque tué, s'assit lui aussi silencieusement. Draco fut donc celui devant prendre les choses en main.

Draco s'éclaircit la voix et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il se tenait à côté d'Hermione. Il marcha pour se rapprocher légèrement de là où se tenait Harry et parla doucement dans le silence oppressant mais plein d'espoir.

« Potter nous sommes tous marqués. » Dit-il brusquement. Il regarda Harry intensément, tout comme les autres. Mais Harry, Hermione et Neville ne clignèrent même pas des yeux comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

« Et nous voulons tous nous échapper. » Dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fantôme de sourire.

Harry se réveilla à cela. « Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Vous devriez le dire à Dumbledore. »

« Non ! » Un cri unanime résonna.

« Tu ne devras jamais le dire au vieux bouffon. » Draco, Nott et les autres racontèrent à Harry plus ou moins ce que Nott avait dit la veille aux Serpentards.

« Potter tu vois pourquoi les sangs purs tiennent tant à rester éloignés du soit disant camp de la lumière. Il n'y a aucune restriction pesant sur Granger pour l'empêcher de dire à qui elle veut l'existence de notre monde. Bon sang il n'y a aucune restriction pesant sur ses parents. Si n'importe quel parent d'un né de moldu ou de sang mêlé se met en tête d'impliquer les moldus dans notre guerre, ce sera un désastre.

C'est à cause de Dumbledore en premier lieu que la plupart d'entre nous avons rejoint Voldemort. Il est celui qui a terni le nom de notre maison et par extension tous ceux répartis dans cette maison. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de joindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou être totalement isolé. »

Harry commença à arpenter la pièce pendant qu'il cherchait des réponses. « Quel est votre point de vue sur les nés de moldus ? » Leur demanda doucement Hermione.

« Nous les détestons et ne voulons pas d'eux mais uniquement parce qu'ils nous effraient. Ils ont des liens avec les deux mondes et c'est là que se situe le cœur du problème. Autrement ils sont autant magiques que moi et Longdubat, Granger. _Tu es aussi magique que moi. _Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de vous empêcher de parler de nous autre que ce stupide Statut International du Secret qui n'entre en jeu qu'une fois les dégâts déjà faits. Le Ministère envoie un peu plus tard ses gens pour punir. Ils viennent pompeusement plus tard pour effacer les mémoires mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un s'enfuyait avec l'information ou quelque chose du même genre ? » Lui dit Nott.

« Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous reproduire parce que tu apportes du sang frais Granger. Ceci est la vérité peu importe ce que les autres te disent. Ce que nous n'avons pas besoin est les interactions avec ton côté de la famille parce que nous avons peur d'être découverts. » Lui dit sèchement Bornis.

« Et les cracmols ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut Nott qui lui répondit. « Nous nous servons des cracmols pour nous reproduire et apporter du sang frais. Mais nous demandons de l'aide à Potter ce qui signifie que nous ne devons avoir aucun problème avec les nés de moldus. Au rythme où va Voldemort, nous serons réduits à épouser des moldus et c'est bien mieux d'épouser des nés de moldus que des moldus. » Finit-il brusquement. « Dis-nous que tu tâcheras honnêtement d'empêcher les nés de moldus d'exposer notre monde et stoppera leur famille de révéler quoi que ce soit sur notre monde, et les nés de moldus seront ensuite les plus recherchés Granger, parce qu'ils apportent du sang frais et une magie plus forte. Mais avec les choses comme elles sont, les nés de moldus sont vus comme des menaces pour notre monde et rien d'autre.

C'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé pour rassembler tous ses partisans. Ce qu'il n'a pas dit est le nombre de moldus, combien il sera impossible pour nous de tous les tuer et à quel point c'est dangereux d'interagir avec eux régulièrement, même si ce n'est que pour les tuer. » Finit amèrement Nott.

Harry le regarda fixement pendant qu'Hermione sortait un parchemin et commençait à prendre des notes. Nott la regardait légèrement alarmé et Harry se sourit à lui-même tout en se préparant à parler. Harry avait arrêté d'arpenter la pièce et se tenait maintenant en face d'eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient tous leurs yeux braqués sur lui et le regardaient avec une intensité dans leurs yeux qui était légèrement terrifiante. Harry s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix et dit d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Je veux un serment sur votre magie que vous ne blesserez plus ni moldus ni nés de moldus. Si vous êtes envoyé par Voldemort vous n'aurez pas le choix mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne tuerez pas juste pour le plaisir de tuer. Vous ne chercherez pas à vous venger si un membre de votre famille que vous savez être du côté sombre et au service de Voldemort est tué, soit accidentellement par nous ou par le côté de la lumière, même Dumbledore, parce que c'est la guerre. »

« Ainsi soit-il. » Dit Nott et un filet de magie doré sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers Harry, attendant gentiment que celui-ci l'accepte. Harry regarda Nott bouche bée ; il était vraiment désespéré ; il n'avait même pas demandé ce qu'Harry ferait en retour.

« J'accepte » Dit fermement Harry et ensuite tous les Serpentards lui donnèrent leur serment. Draco, qui était le dernier, s'arrêta juste avant de donner son serment. « Que feras-tu pour nous en retour Potter ? »

Tous les Serpentards haletèrent. Ils avaient été tellement terrifiés et reconnaissants que quelqu'un soit là pour eux qu'ils n'avaient même pas demandé ce que leur serait promis en retour.

« Je vous aiderais au mieux de mes capacités. Cela signifie vous garder hors d'Azkaban, vous autoriser à poursuivre vos vies de la façon dont il vous plaira à moins que vous ne deveniez violent. Je m'assurerais de mon mieux que la marque que vous portez n'affecte pas votre vie quotidienne de quelque façon que ce soit et de ne pas ternir le respect liée à votre nom de famille de quelque manière que ce soit. Je n'informerais pas non plus Dumbledore, ni l'Ordre ni le Ministère de vos allégeances dans la guerre sans votre permission à moins que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort. »

Les Serpentards furent stupéfaits et observèrent Draco faire son serment. Ensuite ils s'assirent tous. Draco tapota le coussin à côté de lui pour Harry, Pansy pour Hermione et Neville s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Harry détailla ensuite tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour éviter que des moldus et nés de moldus soient tués. « Vous ne pouvez pas tuer les moldus. Nott parlait uniquement en termes de rapports de population. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que les moldus sont plus puissants en termes d'armements. Ils ont des bombes qu'ils peuvent lâcher juste en touchant un bouton ; vous savez des bombes comme des bombes puantes sauf qu'elles n'émettent pas d'odeur mais détruisent tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elles. Une seule bombe pourrait détruire le Chemin de Traverse de fond en comble. »

Hermione et Harry leur dirent pourquoi les sorciers devaient garder leurs distances avec les moldus, terrifiant tous ceux présents. « Vous savez les gars votre idée est la bonne. Je pense que nous devrions restreindre l'accès des moldus aux informations sur notre monde. » Les Serpentards regardèrent Hermione avec étonnement tandis que Draco souriait en coin. Les Serpentards avaient un aperçu d'Hermione et de sa commande.

« Toi, une née de moldu pense cela ? » Lui demanda Bulstrode, incapable de croire qu'elle entendait une telle chose.

« Bien sûr » Lui dit Hermione fraîchement. « Bien que je pense que chaque personne ayant des habilités magiques doive être encouragée à vivre dans le monde magique, les parents et les autres membres de la famille doivent être ensorcelés pour garder le secret afin que quiconque ayant l'intention de causer des préjudices à notre monde n'y aient pas accès. Bien que mes parents soient aimants et encourageants, il y a tant d'autres, » elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit, « qui nous voient comme des menaces et nous considèrent comme des monstres. Ils ne devraient jamais être autorisés à faire cela et devraient être stoppés ; ils devraient soit avoir leur mémoire effacée soit placés sous un sort les empêchant d'en parler d'une manière dégradante après quelques verres à une fête. »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et des « Whoa ! » sortirent de nombreuses lèvres. Ils s'assirent et parlèrent de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour rester un mangemort sans un être un vrai. Ce fut à six heures du matin que Snape brisa la fête en alertant Harry sur l'heure. Hermione avait à ce point rempli de nombreuses pages et les Serpentards commençaient à être apeurés par elle et par ses capacités d'organisation.

« Potter, est-ce que Granger est toujours comme cela ? » Demanda Bulstrode alors que Draco et Pansy ravalaient leurs ricanements. Ils observèrent tous Hermione qui parlait à Nott et aux autres Serpentards de septième année, leur expliquant point après point le sujet des nés de moldus et des cracmols. Harry était sûr qu'ils en voyaient des étoiles.

« Elle est très polie Bulstrode. Quand elle est sur le chemin de la guerre comme c'est le cas quand elle est immergée en période d'examen ou dans ses animaux de compagnie, c'est là qu'elle peut être vraiment terrifiante. » Lui dit Harry, sa voix suffisamment haute pour porter.

Elle l'entendit et rougit mais sans se soucier du sarcasme d'Harry elle lui lança un regard furibond avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Désolée. Est-ce que je vous ai tous fait peur ? »

Ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes tellement rapidement qu'Harry fut tenté de rire. « Viens Hermione allons-y. »

Hermione sortit ensuite une pile de parchemins et les remis à tout le monde en les liant à chacun d'un geste de sa baguette. « Voilà, vous avez tous un parchemin sur lequel vous pouvez écrire ce que vous voulez. Apposez juste le nom de la personne à laquelle vous souhaitez parler au sein de ce groupe et les mots apparaîtront sur leurs parchemins. Pour les effacer, touchez simplement le parchemin de votre baguette et ils disparaîtront. De cette façon vous pouvez communiquer n'importe quelle information importante à nous trois. J'ai nos parchemins avec moi et je les donnerais à Harry et Neville aujourd'hui. D'accord ? » Les Serpentards inclinèrent silencieusement la tête, totalement stupéfiés de la préparation avec laquelle Hermione était venue. Elle avait paré à toutes les éventualités. Elle tendit les parchemins à tout le monde et Harry, Draco et Neville ricanèrent puis se turent face au regard d'acier que leur lança Hermione.

« Vous devez continuer comme cela jusqu'au mois de juin en espérant qu'il n'y aura aucun incident. Je ne serais livre qu'au 31 juillet quand j'aurais 17 ans et serais capable de faire de la magie sans restrictions. Je vous contacterais tous dans la semaine suivant cette date, d'accord ? Nous commencerons à agir à ce moment là.» Leur dit Harry alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir.

Ils lancèrent les mêmes sorts qu'avant et Harry, Hermione et Neville, ce dernier ayant été très silencieux, partirent. Neville avait observé Harry pendant qu'il avait parlé aux Serpentard et sentit qu'il avait plus appris sur la guerre en une nuit que toutes ces dernières années additionnées.

Il vit Harry disposé à tracer son chemin à travers les peurs et préjugés et avec Hermione tout expliquer patiemment. Il se sentit tellement fier d'être l'ami d'Harry et d'avoir fait un serment de se battre aux côtés d'Harry et de ne pas le trahir.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour sans incidents et s'y introduisirent. Personne n'était levé vu qu'il n'y avait pas cours et Harry retira tous leurs charmes. Souhaitant bonne nuit à Hermione, Harry et Neville se dirigèrent silencieusement dans leur dortoir pour dormir, promettant de parler avec les autres dans le camp d'Harry le lendemain.

-----------------------------

Dumbledore avait prévu de parler à Harry le lendemain mais à sa surprise, personne du dortoir d'Harry ne descendit avant le déjeuner, contrairement au jour précédent.

Ils descendirent tous pour le déjeuner et Dumbledore remarqua que ces temps ci, particulièrement depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry avait très peu de contacts avec Ron. Il ne pouvait percevoir aucune conversation dans le dortoir. C'était comme si Harry était au courant des charmes qu'il avait placés. Mais c'était impossible. Ron ne savait pas et si Harry était au courant il ne serait pas aussi amical avec lui. Mais Harry n'était pas très amical avec qui que ce soit sauf Hermione depuis le fiasco du Département des Mystères de l'année dernière. Le frère et la sœur Weasley lui avaient dit qu'il était rêveur et très silencieux.

Depuis la venue des détraqueurs à l'école et le lendemain du sort d'imperium placé sur Harry par Ron et Ginny, Dumbledore réalisa qu'Harry avait toujours Hermione et Neville le collant comme de la glue. Ses yeux s'élargirent de compréhension alors qu'il repensait à ces derniers mois. Oui, Ron s'asseyait encore d'un côté d'Harry et Hermione de l'autre mais rien de plus. Neville s'asseyait en face d'Harry et avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, les conversations étaient rarement entre le trio. C'était les six d'entre eux. Harry finissait chaque repas comme s'il était en retard pour quelque chose et alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, Ron était d'une certaine façon manœuvré pour marcher avec Hermione et Harry marchait au milieu entre Hermione et Neville.

Dumbledore fut alarmé et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant rapidement aux conséquences des actions d'Harry. A Pacques, Harry avait refusé d'aller au Terrier et un jour plus tard Arthur était arrivé avec les nouvelles qu'il voulait partir pour la Roumanie.

La respiration de Dumbledore s'accéléra alors qu'il pensait aux implications et il se demanda ce qui se passait au juste avec Harry cette année. Il envoya un mot à Harry de le rencontrer dans son bureau après le déjeuner pour lui parler de ses vacances.

Harry se présenta dix minutes plus tard, son visage calme et serein. Dumbledore lui sourit et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

« Bien Harry, cette année je ne t'ai pas vu aussi souvent que d'habitude. » Il sourit.

« Oui Monsieur. Vous êtes tout le temps occupé. Cette année avec les runes et mon dur travail pour rattraper ces cinq années j'ai été très occupé moi aussi. » Harry sourit en retour au directeur.

« Jusque là tu ne m'as rien demandé au sujet de plans pour cet été Harry ? »

« Monsieur, pour être honnête, je pensais que vous me le diriez avant la fin de l'année scolaire comme vous l'avez fait chaque année. Je ne vous ai rien demandé parce que je sais que je dois aller à Privet Drive jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans de toute façon. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter cela. Croyez-moi j'en ai suffisamment parlé à Ron et à Hermione. » Lui dit Harry d'un ton boudeur et Dumbledore se détendit.

Il se souvint de Ron lui disant que pendant le dernier mois, Harry avait constamment parlé de moyens pour éviter de retourner chez les Dursley et Hermione avait souligné l'importance d'écouter Dumbledore. Ron avait été sympathique mais guère plus vu que s'il avait été d'accord avec Hermione cela ne lui aurait pas ressemblé.

Harry se sentait encore coupable au sujet de Sirius et cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'était plus aussi animé qu'avant. Rencontrer en plus Voldemort et le voir chaque jour faire des dégâts a dû le rendre responsable, pensa Dumbledore tout en souriant au garçon en face de lui.

« Harry tu dois aller à Privet Drive. » et Dumbledore sourit quand l'expression d'Harry devint boudeuse avant d'incliner la tête avec résignation. « Tu y resteras jusqu'au 31 juillet et dans la soirée je viendrais te chercher et nous verrons à partir de là. Tu dois accepter l'héritage de Sirius afin qu'aucun des membres restants de la famille de Sirius ne puisse le réclamer et mettre la main dessus. » Harry déglutit difficilement et visiblement tout en hochant la tête, apparemment incapable de parler.

« Jusque là Harry je souhaite que tu restes à l'intérieur des barrières de protection. Cette fois on a besoin de l'Ordre pour combattre les attaques dont je suis sûr tu as entendu parler dans le Daily Prophet tous les jours. J'ai besoin que tu m'assures que tu ne partiras pas sans me le demander à travers Mme Figgs. Il est sûr pour toi de te déplacer dans ce bloc mais pas plus loin. Pas même le parc. »

Harry hocha la tête solennellement. « Je le ferais Monsieur. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'idiot comme je l'ai fait auparavant. »

Dumbledore sourit à la réponse d'Harry. « Bien tu peux y aller. Je te verrais à ton anniversaire. »

Harry rendit son sourire à Dumbledore et quitta le bureau. Il alla dans les toilettes les plus proches où il dit à tout le monde ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Ensuite Harry et le « Gang » passèrent une autre journée agréable avant qu'Harry et Hermione n'aillent faire leurs valises. Harry, Ron et Neville firent leurs valises en silence, descendirent ensuite et passèrent un jour tranquille. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Le voyage en train pour la gare de King Cross se passa lui aussi dans beaucoup de rires et blagues idiotes auxquels chacun se prêta avec joie, essayant d'oublier les horreurs du monde extérieur. Malfoy et ses crétins ne vinrent pas et personne ne le commenta. Ginny n'avait pas de place pour s'asseoir dans le compartiment d'Harry et avait dû aller s'asseoir avec ses amis. Elle bouda et resta silencieuse tout le reste du voyage.

Mme Weasley, Bill, Remus Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey furent là pour les accueillir et Harry vit que sa tante et son oncle n'étaient pas venus à la gare le chercher. Mme Weasley étreignit Harry et Hermione après Ron et Ginny et elle fut un peu choquée que Bill n'ait pas un dit un mot de bienvenu à ces derniers. Elle fronça des sourcils alors que Bill allait accueillir Harry et Hermione et sourit à Neville. Neville avait reçu une oreillette de Snape la veille et avait été accueilli chaleureusement par tout le monde dans le camp d'Harry. Ce geste l'avait ravi et il rendit son sourire à Bill.

Ne montrant rien à l'extérieur, Molly se fit une note de parler à son fils aîné au sujet de son comportement incorrect envers son frère et sa sœur. Entre temps, les membres de l'Ordre avaient prévu d'apparaître avec Harry à Privet Drive et de l'y laisser. Cette année ils avaient appris à transplaner et Harry avait obtenu son certificat comme tout le monde, seulement légalement il ne pouvait pas transplaner avant ses dix sept ans. Donc il avait prévu de transplaner avec un membre de l'Ordre.

Harry n'avait pas vu Lupin depuis presque un an et il regardait Lupin s'approcher de lui pour prendre sa main. Il semblait guéri et bien qu'Harry n'ait pas reçu une seule note de lui, il savait que Lupin s'était enquis de lui à chaque réunion de l'Ordre. Il fronçait les sourcils maintenant cependant et il se détendit visiblement en voyant la confusion dans les yeux et sur le visage d'Harry.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien professeur et vous ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Enfin bien Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant mais je souhaitais te parler de quelque chose en personne. Je le ferais quand nous nous verrons après ton anniversaire. »

« Cela semble de mauvaise augure. » Plaisanta Harry et il observa le visage de Lupin rougir, de honte ?

Ensuite l'instant passa et Lupin hocha la tête. « En effet ça l'est. Mais c'est pour plus tard et maintenant j'ai le devoir désagréable de te déposer à Privet Drive. »

Harry bouda et sourit tandis que Lupin rit et hérissa ses cheveux. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent et se figèrent pendant un moment puis il fronça les sourcils. Harry, qui avait été occupé à pousser ses mains, ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils et une seconde plus tard, Lupin souriait lui aussi.

Harry dit au revoir aux Weasleys, Hermione et Neville puis serra la main de son incroyable grand-mère. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lupin pour être transplané à Privet Drive.

« Viens Harry, approches. » Maugrey était déjà parti pour Privet Drive et Lupin inhala profondément le parfum d'Harry alors qu'ils transplanaient et grondait presque de colère. On était à quelques jours avant la pleine lune et il pouvait sentir Snape partout sur Harry.

Lupin se contrôla et sourit à Harry alors que Maugrey prenait les choses en charge. Ils s'étaient désillusionnés et désormais avec un charme de ne me remarque pas, ils marchèrent tous vers la porte de devant et frappèrent.

Pétunia ouvrit la porte au moment même où Maugrey retira leurs charmes de ne me remarque pas. Elle poussa un cri strident et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Lupin, qui fulminait, entra en même temps qu'Harry. « Nous viendrons chercher Harry le 31 juillet. Après cela il ne remettra jamais les pieds ici. Jusque là il devra rester là. » Leur dit Maugrey en grondant alors qu'Harry observait en silence.

« A partir de son anniversaire Harry sera légalement un adulte dans le monde sorcier et cela signifie qu'il peut faire de la magie. J'espère que vous le traiterez bien. » Leur dit Lupin doucement et il observa avec satisfaction Pétunia pousser un cri de compréhension. Elle fixa Harry du regard avec haine et peur.

Maugrey fit un sourire dédaigneux à Lupin. Après avoir dit à Harry de ne pas quitter le périmètre de protection et ordonné à Pétunia de ne pas envoyer Harry hors du quartier, Maugrey transplana.

Lupin sourit à Harry et lui dit d'être prudent. Il fusilla ensuite Pétunia du regard, en fait il grogna d'une façon qui lui envoya des frissons, lui et Tonks transplanèrent.

Harry monta mettre sa malle dans sa chambre et redescendit pour trouver sa tante se tenant dans la même position.

« Tante Pétunia ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec dédain et peur. « Tu peux faire de la magie après ton anniversaire ? »

« Oui, » Harry inclina la tête, « Mais je ne ferais de la magie sur aucun de vous. Professeur Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler garçon ! Tiens-toi juste éloigné. Je t'amènerais tes repas dans ta chambre et tu ne sortiras pas sauf pour utiliser la salle de bains. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Je dirais également à Vernon et Dudley de ne pas te déranger et en retour tu ne nous dérangeras pas. »

« Bien tante Pétunia. » Et Harry monta dans sa chambre.

Il avait un compartiment plein de nourriture dans sa malle avec un charme de stase et de cuisson. Il avait juste à toucher un petit point particulier sur le paquet de nourriture et il s'élargirait pour devenir bouillant. Il y avait même du café chaud, du jus de citrouille et de la bierreaubeurre glacée. Harry s'installe confortablement pour étudier le prochain mois et plus.

--------------------------------

Lupin était enragé et incapable de parler tandis qu'il transplanait en même temps que Tonks. Seulement il n'alla pas à Square Grimmaud comme ils en avaient convenu mais à Poudlard. Il entra et rencontra Dumbledore. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait parler à Snape pour lui demander de brasser la potion tue-loup pour ce mois ci comme le mois dernier avait été un peu dur.

En souriant Dumbledore acquiesça. Il savait que Lupin lui avait régulièrement demandé de la brasser mais Snape avait refusé depuis l'année dernière. Il observa Lupin se diriger dans les cachots, sans se rendre compte que Lupin n'était pas loin de laisser libre court au loup.

Lupin marcha rapidement et se tint bientôt devant les cachots. Il frappa sèchement et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Snape était sur le point de lui faire un sourire méprisant quand il vit le doré dans ses yeux. Il stoppa et fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Il toussa légèrement, activa son oreillette et appela Minerva avant d'être projeté au loin par Lupin. Snape percuta le mur et entendit Minerva lui demander brusquement quel était le problème alors qu'elle courrait presque en direction des cachots.

« Je t'aurais tué avant de te poser des questions _Snivellus._ » Lupin fit un sourire méprisant à Snape, celui-ci n'essayant même pas de se relever. Ses yeux bien que voilés de douleur étaient toutefois alertes tandis qu'il gardait le silence. Lupin continua, « mais il pourrait y avoir une raison suffisante que je suis incapable d'apprécier, pour que mes sens sentent ton odeur puante partout sur Harry, de la tête aux pieds. Et, » le ton devint plus moqueur, « je le sens partout sur toi. Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Lupin à Snape d'une voix contenue contenant tant de colère et de rage que Snape en frissonna.

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent quand Lupin eut fini et il maudit Harry pour ne pas avoir enlevé les odeurs sur lui en partant. Il se maudit encore plus. Harry avait été là dans la matinée juste après le petit déjeuner et l'avait étreint férocement, disant à Snape de prendre soin de lui puisqu'il n'y aurait pratiquement aucun moyen de communiquer une fois qu'Harry aurait atteint la maison de sa tante.

Dumbledore avait dit à Snape qu'il avait placé des sorts supplémentaires pour s'assurer du bien être d'Harry parce que l'Ordre ne pourrait avoir personne vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Donc Harry avait pour consignes de ne même pas utiliser le parchemin sauf en cas de menace de mort. Il ne devait également pas sortir. Harry avait acquiescé uniquement parce qu'il serait un homme libre la veille de son anniversaire.

A ce moment Minerva entra et Lupin virevolta pour souffler la personne quand Snape en profita pour mettre tout son pouvoir dans son sort assommant qu'il lança à Lupin. Lupin tomba comme une pierre et Snape le laissa pour aller tout tremblant vers son placard à potions pour en prendre plusieurs afin de se sentir mieux. Pendant ce temps là, Minerva l'attacha avec des cordes et le ranima. Dès que Lupin se réveilla il hurla.

« Minerva ! Ce rat de gouttière se comporte de façon incorrecte avec Harry. Attachez-moi et débarrassez-vous de moi mais son odeur est partout sur Harry. A moins que Snape ne soit son âme sœur, s'il vous plait exigez une explication. S'il vous plait. »

Minerva regarda Lupin pendant un long moment. Elle plaça ensuite des sorts de protection sur la pièce et de nombreux sorts d'écoute.

« Je prends un grand risque en vous faisant confiance. Et ce n'est pas votre proximité avec Sirius qui me fait vous le dire mais le fait que vous alliez expliquer à Harry la raison de votre distance cette année. »

Lupin fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles. « Oui Minerva ; je vous ai dit que j'expliquerais à Harry. En fait je lui ai dit à la gare que j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire quand il viendra à Square Grimmaud. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec cette merde. Harry a l'âge d'être ton fils espèce de salaud. » Cria Lupin.

« Et il est mon fils, loup, dans tous les sens du terme sauf que je ne l'ai pas conçu avec Evans. » Lui répliqua froidement Snape. Il demeurait très loin de Lupin, à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que ce dernier le regardait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sa mâchoire touchant presque le sol.

« Quoi ? » Demanda faiblement Lupin à Snape.

MacGonnagall occupa Lupin en lui racontant brièvement qu'Harry l'avait entendu à la réunion de l'Ordre et elle fut récompensée par un regard honteux. « Donc mon explication ne sera pas entendue par Harry ? » Dit-il tristement. Il avait l'air extrêmement pathétique et triste en étant assis par terre, ligoté et mal à l'aise. « Donc j'ai également perdu Harry, à cause du loup. »

MacGonnagall se sentit très triste pour lui et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. « Remus, Harry a compris pourquoi vous vous êtes tenu éloigné et il a pris conscience que vous l'avez fait à cause du loup en vous. Il comprend et vous a déjà pardonné. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Lupin leva un regard empli de tristesse vers elle. « Pourquoi devrait-il me pardonner Minerva ? J'étais ignoble, je le suis toujours. »

« Parce qu'Harry comprend. » Dit-elle simplement.

Lupin baissa les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il n'y parvint guère alors qu'elles se mirent à couler le long de ses joues de honte et de dégoût de lui-même. Quelques temps plus tard, il posa la question à laquelle Snape et MacGonnagall s'attendaient.

« Mais comment a-t-il entendu ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux, incapable de même s'essuyer les yeux comme il était encore ligoté.

« Nous répondrons à cela ce soir Remus. Severus t'emmènera dans un endroit dont la localisation est secrète et ensuite vous saurez tout. Jusque là j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser sortir, stupefix ! »

Lupin tomba. Snape le métamorphosa en un petit loup, le mit dans sa poche et MacGonnagall retourna dans son bureau par cheminée. Quelques heures plus tard, Snape et MacGonnagall quittèrent le château à des moments différents pour se retrouver au Cottage. Snape arriva en premier, sortit le loup et le re-métamorphosa en Lupin.

Lupin cligna des yeux et fusilla Snape du regard mais ne dit rien. Ils patientèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que MacGonnagall arrive. Quand elle arriva, Snape avait déjà verrouillé les portes en utilisant la magie Antique et avait stoppé la cheminée contre toute arrivée extérieure. Snape amena ensuite sa pensine pour montrer tout ce qui s'était produit.

« Avant que je ne commence Lupin, envoie un mot à Tonks pour lui dire que tu vas bien et que tu as besoin de solitude. Cela prendra la nuit entière et une bonne partie de demain parce que nous avons beaucoup à discuter après que tu aies vu ce que nous allons te montrer. » Lui dit Snape, toujours froidement.

Lupin regarda brièvement MacGonnagall avant d'incliner la tête. Snape le détacha et Lupin envoya un mot à Tonks. Snape commença ensuite les souvenirs.

Un long moment plus tard, les souvenirs cessèrent. Tout en jetant un regard méfiant à un Remus qui grognait, Snape se dirigea vers la pensine pour reprendre ses souvenirs quand il entendit un grondement enragé. Il se tourna et fut horrifié. Lupin s'était transformé. Snape observa pétrifié alors que pour la première fois le loup faisait son apparition sans la pleine lune. MacGonnagall se dirigea en courant à l'autre bout de la salle tandis que Snape était transporté à ce jour redouté il y a tant d'années quand il avait rencontré un loup garou pleinement développé.

Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, le loup-garou ne les remarquait même pas. Il hurlait fortement, terrifiant Snape et MacGonnagall. Il s'était directement dirigé vers la porte et s'était arrêté quand un coup ne l'avait pas brisé. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Snape. Il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus quand il sembla réaliser que cet homme avait sauvé Harry et stoppa.

Donc le loup-garou se tourna, regarda pendant une seconde une Minerva terrifiée et avec un hurlement fonça vers la porte une nouvelle fois. Le cottage tout entier fut ébranlé par l'impact et si Snape ne l'avait pas scellé avec une magie si puissante, le cottage se serait effondré sur eux.

Lupin les ignorait désormais et hurlait très fortement, frappant continuellement contre la porte. Cette dernière aurait explosé si elle n'avait pas été sécurisée par de la magie ancienne. Du sang coulait alors qu'il frappait la porte en continu. La force supérieure du loup-garou enragé faisait visiblement trembler la porte chaque fois que Lupin courait et essayait de casser la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elles seraient tombées, ancienne magie ou non, si MacGonnagall n'avait pas repris ses esprits en premier.

« Frappez-le Severus ! MAINTENANT ! » Hurla MacGonnagall alors que le loup-garou se préparait à se lancer contre la porte. Snape repris ses esprits et lança deux puissants sorts assommants l'un après l'autre. Combinés avec les trois de MacGonnagall, le loup-garou s'effondra finalement.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps et ligota le loup avec des cordes serrées et des chaînes, qu'il sécurisa avec de la magie ancienne. Ensuite, avec une main légèrement tremblante, Snape ranima le loup.

Snape et MacGonnagall avaient été choqués par l'ampleur de la vengeance de Remus Lupin contre Dumbledore et Maugrey. Snape avait gardé un œil sur lui alors qu'il lui montrait le souvenir de la deuxième réunion après la réunion de l'Ordre l'année dernière. Lupin avait vu tout cela. Le moment où Maugrey et Dumbledore avaient exprimé leur joie au sujet de la mort de Sirius, Lupin avait commencé à grogner. Il se transforma complètement quand il prit conscience de combien Sirius et Harry avaient perdu et combien Harry avait réprimé en lui. Le besoin de mettre en pièces Dumbledore et Maugrey l'envahit en réalisant leur but en prenant l'argent d'Harry, et ensuite en le tuant en relâchant la magie d'Harry lors de sa future rencontre avec Voldemort.

Dès que Snape le ranima, Lupin commença à grogner, luttant contre les cordes et chaines tout en montrant ses dents à MacGonnagall. Cette dernière lui jeta un charme de silence avant de lui crier dessus. « Remus êtes-vous fou, changez immédiatement. Autrement tout ce que nous avons fait jusque là aura été en vain. Oui ! Albus est coupable de tant de choses mais le confronter ne changera rien. Il vous tuera et Harry se blâmera aussi pour votre mort. A la place joignez-nous et aidez-nous ainsi qu'Harry à gagner non seulement contre Voldemort mais aussi contre le ministère et Albus.

Rappelez-vous qu'Arthur ne montre toujours pas son aversion pour le directeur et ses trois enfants, et pourtant vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait. »

A cet instant le feu devint vert et Arran entra dans la pièce, regardant avec méfiance le loup.

Remus regarda Arran avec choc et une minute plus tard il reprit sa forme normale. Il le fixa du regard comme Harry l'avait fait, voyant un visage qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'il voyait la copie conforme de Sirius. Lupin se tourna vers Snape qui avait appelé Arran et lui avait dit de venir immédiatement pendant que MacGonnagall hurlait sur Remus.

« Sirius, » Chuchota-t-il, « Il ressemble tellement à Sirius. » Dit-il à personne en particulier. Ils se tinrent tous aux abois, leurs baguettes prêtes si nécessaire. Snape retira les cordes et chaines d'un geste de la main et d'un chant. Lupin s'approcha d'Arran et le toucha. Puis comme Harry, il rougit, laissa sa main retomber et recula d'un pas, « Je suis tellement désolé Minerva. J'ai juste vu rouge. Il aurait pu sauver Sirius, donner à Harry une bonne enfance, le rendre fort tout en utilisant Harry pour vaincre Voldemort avec Sirius encore en vie. Aucun de nous n'aurait été contre lui. Pas Sirius et sûrement pas Harry. Mais faire cela. » Dit Lupin le cœur lourd. Il s'assit sur le sol et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Dites-moi » Dit-li après quelques temps. Alors qu'il levait la tête, il vit les autres l'observer avec méfiance et il leur sourit. « Je vais bien, bien que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi Sirius, James et Lily et Harry. »

« Donne-moi un serment de protéger Harry Lupin et je te dirais tous nos plans. » Lui dit Snape. Il était encore secoué intérieurement mais ne laissait rien paraître à l'extérieur.

« Moi Remus John Lupin jure sur ma magie de protéger Harry avec ma vie et de ne jamais révéler ce que j'ai vu ici à qui que ce soit sans le consentement d'Harry. Je jure également sur ma magie de faire l'impossible pour aider Harry dans cette guerre et l'aider dans la reconstruction de notre monde. »

Le filet doré de magie virevolta et se dirigea vers Harry à Privet Drive. Snape activa son oreillette simplement pour dire à Harry de l'accepter. Harry le fit et la magie entra en lui. Snape le confirma et rompit la connexion une fois qu'Harry lui signifia qu'il avait seulement dit les mots 'j'accepte' très doucement et rien d'autre. Ensuite Snape se mit au travail pour fabriquer une oreillette pour Lupin et lui appris comment s'en servir.

Lupin continuait de jeter des coups d'œil à Arran et chaque fois qu'Arran lui souriait, Lupin rougissait et détournait le regard. Snape roula des yeux. « Harry était comme toi. En fait la première fois il a appelé Arran Sirius et était convaincu que Black était revenu du voile. »

Lupin hocha la tête alors qu'il pensait à ce souvenir. C'étaient les premières heures du jour quand Snape, MacGonnagall et Arran le mirent au parfum et lui dirent les plans d'Harry une fois son séjour chez les Dursley fini.

Lupin acquiesça. Arran et lui se lancèrent ensuite dans une discussion sur les loups-garous et comment les éloigner de Fenhir Greyback qui les commandait et était du côté de Voldemort.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de différentes questions et comment les régler. MacGonnagall partit tôt le matin pour arriver pour le petit déjeuner. Snape, lui, arriva à Poudlard bien après l'heure du thé.

_Un autre chapitre de terminé. La rébellion contre Dumbledore s'organise. Au prochain épisode, Harry quitte Privet Drive._

_Review s'il vous plait !!!!_


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Merci à tous de votre patience et de vos nombreuses reviews. Suite à un problème informatique, je me suis retrouvée sans ordinateur ni internet pendant quinze jours ; d'où l'absence d'updates de cette fiction. Encore toutes mes excuses. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

On était le 29 juillet. Deux jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, date à laquelle il deviendrait légalement un adulte dans le monde sorcier. Cinq minutes avant minuit et Harry attendait avec agitation.

A minuit une pile, le 30 juillet, un jour avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, un groupe de gobelins se présenta au 4 Privet Drive. Ils passèrent les charmes sur les barrières de protection, la maison et le jardin puis apposèrent un charme en gobelin qui rendit le lieu et les Dursley invisibles pour tous les sorciers sauf Harry Potter. Ils lièrent les barrières à Harry.

Les moldus pourraient les voir eux et leur maison, interagir avec eux mais lis deviendraient invisibles pour une sorcière ou un sorcier.

Les gobelins firent ensuite tomber les protections posées par Dumbledore puis silencieusement quittèrent les lieux. Après leur départ, Harry alla réveiller les Dursley. Il avait sa baguette dans sa main, la pointa simplement à leurs faces et leur dit de descendre. Vernon prit une inquiétante couleur violette puis verte qui selon l'avis d'Harry ne lui allait pas. Sa tante était tellement pâle qu'elle aurait pu se faire passer pour un vampire et Dudley tenait ses fesses dans ses mains sans grand succès car ses fesses étaient bien plus larges que ses mains. Il se trouvait derrière sa mère, regardant Harry d'un air terrifié.

Harry poussa le canapé vers eux et ils observèrent le canapé se soulever dans les airs, passer au-dessus d'eux, redescendre doucement et se poser derrière eux. Les Dursley crièrent, couinèrent d'horreur et donc ne remarquèrent pas Harry faire un geste de baguette qui les envoya sur le canapé. Harry leur lança ensuite un sort de silence et un les gelant jusqu'au cou.

« J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de votre temps et ensuite je m'en irais pour toujours de cet endroit. Je n'apprécierais pas des cris mon oncle et ma tante, donc si vous devez parler il vaut mieux que ce soit avec politesse et de façon pertinente. Je vais maintenant retirer les charmes de silence et je commencerais ensuite à expliquer. Est-ce Okay ? Vous pouvez hocher vos têtes si c'est d'accord ou secouer vos têtes, auquel cas je vous laisserais comme vous êtes. »

Ils hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. Harry rigola intérieurement en retirant les sorts de silence de sa famille.

« Bien ! C'était bien de votre part de coopérer. » Leur dit Harry avec une expression neutre. Il observa avec intérêt son oncle rougir puis tourner gris en ravalant les paroles qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de sa bouche. Mais le fait qu'Harry ait sa baguette en main, l'avait utilisé pour lancer des sorts, qu'il n'y ait eu aucune lettre apportée par un hibou ni visite de ces monstres, le fit s'arrêter et ravaler ses paroles.

« C'est sage de ta part Oncle Vernon. » Harry hocha la tête. Avec un geste de baguette, il conjura une magnifique chaise et s'assit à l'opposé d'eux.

« Je vais avoir dix sept ans et dans le monde sorcier cela signifie que je deviens majeur. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise pensée contre aucun de vous. Toutefois tante Pétunia, si les positions avaient été inversées et si ça avait été Dudley qui n'avait eu personne d'autre que son oncle et sa tante du côté de sa mère pour s'occuper de lui, ma mère ne l'aurait pas mis dans un placard sous les escaliers.

Mais tout cela fait désormais parti du passé. Ce qui ne l'est cependant pas est la menace de Voldemort. Il est revenu à la vie et tue des moldus et tout le monde, simplement parce qu'il le peut. Il me déteste et vous recherche tous parce que j'ai vécu avec vous toutes ces années. »

Tous les Dursley pâlirent et couinèrent.

« Avec l'aide des gobelins j'ai lancé un puissant sort sur vous et la maison vous rendant invisibles pour toute personne magique. Cela veut dire que votre maison sera visible aux personnes non magiques, mais si une personne magique les accompagne, ils ne pourront pas vous voir sauf moi vu que les sorts sont reliés à moi.

S'il vous plait ne vendez pas cette maison avant que la guerre dans le monde sorcier soit finie. Tous les jours vous lisez au sujet d'attaques au hasard n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des attaques de Voldemort contres les moldus qu'il déteste en général. Une fois la guerre finie, et si je suis toujours de ce monde à la fin de celle-ci, alors je reviendrais une dernière fois retirer tous les sorts. Ensuite nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. Si je meurs vous le saurez vu que j'ai demandé aux gobelins de vous informer. Dans ce cas vous devrez déménager vu que ma mort vous rendra visibles de tous. Avez-vous des questions maintenant ? »

Les Dursley avaient l'air terrifiés. « Oh ! Mme Figgs est une cracmol et donc ne pourra pas vous voir. » Leur dit Harry. Il attendit patiemment alors que Vernon grondait puis déglutit alors que sa femme lui donnait un coup de coude. Penser que la dame aux chats était l'une d'entre eux était un peu trop pour Vernon Dursley vu qu'ils avaient la plupart du temps laissé Harry avec elle.

Harry sortit ensuite un papier officiel fait pour Pétunia Dursley d'une valeur d'un million de pounds. Il appela la petite table à café et posa le papier dessus.

« Mes parents étaient extrêmement riches tout comme mon parrain qui est mort l'année dernière. Il m'a tout légué. J'ai conscience que j'ai été un fardeau et une honte pour vous toutes ces années, mais vous m'avez donné un toit au-dessus de la tête et de la nourriture pour que je ne meurs pas de faim. Merci pour cela et j'ai ici un papier en remboursement d'un million de pounds.

Si tout se passe bien, je vous verrais encore une fois pour retirer les sorts après la mort de Voldemort. Autrement s'il vous plait prenez soin de vous. SI vous avez besoin d'entrer en contact avec moi, adressez la lettre à Harry Potter, Rose Cottage et je la recevrais. Au revoir. » Finit doucement Harry. D'un geste de baguette il retira les sorts. A sa surprise personne n'alla prendre le papier sur la table. Ils le regardaient tous avec choc.

Harry haussa les épaules, vérifia sa malle qu'il avait rétrécie et placée dans sa robe, et se tournant il partit doucement de chez les Dursley pour toujours.

* * *

Harry transplana directement au Cottage où Snape l'attendait. Harry se sentit un peu vidé. Snape lui jeta un seul coup d'œil avant de l'étreindre avec force, le faisant se sentir bien mieux.

Autour d'une tasse de thé, Snape raconta à Harry ce qui s'était passé avec Lupin et les événements du mois passé. Harry fut choqué en entendant que Lupin s'était transformé sans la lune et avait presque réussi à passer à travers l'ancienne magie que Snape avait jetée sur la porte.

Le cœur d'Harry s'allégea que l'ami de son père l'ait pardonné et était désormais de son côté.

Snape était sensé participer à un raid avec une nouvelle recrue. Il avait tué le mangemort et était venu ici pour attendre Harry. Les autres se battaient un peu partout, comme c'était le cas ces derniers temps. Snape avait entendu tout ce qu'Harry avait dit et se sentit très fier de la maturité avec laquelle Harry s'était chargé des Dursley. Harry lui-même avait été surpris, mais maintenant qu'il avait Snape, les Dursleys ne le blessaient pas autant qu'avant.

Harry et Snape partirent ensuite pour Godric Hollows. Les gobelins avaient fait un travail remarquable de réparation et le petit village niché dans les montagnes du pays de Galles était simplement magnifique. Harry et Snape se tinrent dans la nuit quelques instants pour apprécier la beauté du village. Harry pouvait voir la maison contrairement à Snape car celle-ci était sous le charme de fidelitas. Harry dit à Snape _Harry Potter vit à Godric Hollows _et soudainement Snape put voir la maison. Ils entrèrent tous les deux.

La maison était propre et ordonnée et rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait été le théâtre d'une scène d'horreur il y a seize ans ; scène qui affecta non seulement Harry et sa famille mais le monde sorcier dans son ensemble. Harry regarda la salle à manger où il avait passé les quinze premiers mois de sa vie et sourit tristement.

Les bras de Snape l'enveloppèrent une nouvelle fois, lui donnant le réconfort dont Harry avait tant besoin. Après quelque temps, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée en la connectant vers Square Grimmaud et Snape Cottage. Il s'affala ensuite sur un canapé et se relaxa.

« Quelle est la taille du village ? »

« Très petit d'après Lupin. Il dit qu'il y à peine quelque rues. Il y a un cimetière toutefois, là où tes parents sont enterrés. » Lui dit doucement Snape.

« Il ne m'a même pas laissé voir leurs tombes. » Lui dit amèrement Harry, sans avoir besoin de préciser à qui faisait référence le « il »

« Albus est comme ça Harry. Pour le plus grand bien le plus petit mal ne le dérange pas. Ce dont il ne se rend pas compte est que cela le met dans le même panier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cinq minutes plus tard Harry se leva et alla faire le tour de sa maison. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur la salle à manger et il y avait deux escaliers menant au premier étage. Les escaliers commençaient directement devant la porte et se trouvaient des deux côtés. Il y avait cinq chambres au premier étage et le deuxième étage se composait d'une immense bibliothèque d'un côté et d'autres chambres de l'autre.

Au premier étage se trouvait la chambre principale. Les gobelins avaient tout réparé et chaque fois qu'ils avaient trouvé un objet personnel l'avaient montré à Harry avant de le jeter, même si celui-ci n'était que légèrement endommagé ou brûlé. Le rez-de-chaussée consistait en une salle de séjour, une salle à manger et une salle faisant office de bureau.

Harry fit le tour de la maison seul. Snape était assis sur le canapé, donnant à Harry le temps d'apprécier le lieu où il avait vécu avec ses parents. Harry fit deux fois le tour de la maison, pour finir par la bibliothèque. Il y avait de nombreux de livres ayant des charmes de conservation. Ils étaient apparemment attachés à la maison vu qu'ils semblaient non seulement avoir survécu à l'attaque mais semblaient aussi être en bon état. Harry fit le tour de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des portraits de Poudlard montrant la Grande Salle et ses immenses portes ; Harry sourit en voyant cela. Cela devait être l'œuvre de sa mère. Il y avait aussi des portraits de Godric Hollows et des autres résidences Potters. Il parvint au dernier coin de la bibliothèque et son cœur s'arrêta en rencontrant cinq peintures. Sa mère, son père, Sirius, Remus et le rat. Harry fit exploser le rat et l'observa avec satisfaction être réduire en cendres. Il regarda ses parents qui lui souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main, ainsi que Sirius. Il s'y attarda tellement longtemps que Snape vint pour le trouver.

Sa mère le tenait dans ses bras et couvrait bébé Harry de baisers tandis que son bébé lui était assis sur elle d'un air suffisant et gloussait quand elle le chatouillait.

Snape se sentit tellement retourné en voyant le désir ardent sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il regardait son bébé lui et sa mère lui faisant des bisous partout. Toutefois Harry guérissait de nombreuses blessures en voyant les preuves qu'il avait été aimé, et énormément aimé.

Snape s'approcha de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Harry. Il vit Snape et lui sourit tristement. « Ce ne sont pas des portraits comme Phinéas Nigellus ou les autres directeurs dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ceux qui peuvent parler je veux dire ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils de réflexion. « Il se peut que oui. Cela dépend Harry, si tes parents ont fait ces portraits avec un sort incluant leurs souvenirs et les faire se mettre à jour automatiquement, ce qui signifie dire le sort tous les jours et mettre le portrait à jour; alors oui chaque portrait saura tout jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Même Black s'il a dit le sort au jour avant sa mort, il saurait toujours chaque jour de sa vie jusqu'à celui de sa mort. »

« Comment le saurais-je ? »

« Habituellement ils sont censés s'activer dès leur mort. Tes parents et Black auraient quelque chose de ce genre, j'en suis sûr. Seulement je ne sais pas si c'est le portrait censé contenir leurs souvenirs ou s'ils en avaient d'autres qui ont été détruits. »

Soudainement Harry eut une idée. Il pointa sa baguette sur le portrait de sa mère et dit. » Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Il entendit Snape renifler. Ensuite Harry oublia tout tandis que sa mère cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Harry observa en retenant son souffle alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle et le vit. « James ! » Chuchota-t-elle, « Tu as survécu. » Susurra-t-elle avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant le garçon tremblant avec des yeux aussi verts que les siens, se cramponnant à ; ce n'était sûrement pas Severus Snape le mangemort, pour support. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement en le fixant du regard. Harry ne pouvait pas articuler un mot alors qu'il la regardait avec des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants, très brillants, et il se perdait dans ses traits et sa voix ; voix qui était si mélodieuse à ses oreilles alors que jusque là il n'avait entendu cette voix que crier de désespoir quand Lily Potter avait supplié pour la vie de son fils. Sa voix était désormais la chose la plus étonnante qu'Harry ait entendue. Snape le tenait étroitement et les doigts d'Harry empêchaient la circulation du sang dans son bras.

Snape dirigea sa baguette sur les portraits de James, Sirius et Remus en répétant les mots pour les activer. _Son _portrait serait le même que des portraits sorciers, ne bougeant que très peu, puisque Remus était toujours en vie.

Harry regardait toujours le portrait de sa mère fixement quand un « Harry tu vas bien, merci Merlin ! » fut crié par le portrait de Sirius à la droite de James. Apparemment Sirius l'avait mis à jour quotidiennement.

Harry se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de son parrain bien aimé ; une voix qu'il avait pensée n'entendre qu'en écoutant Arran parler dans cette vie.

Sirius, un très jeune Sirius lui faisait un sourire éclatant, ses yeux dévorant Harry du regard, de la même façon qu'Harry le faisait avec lui ; les yeux de ce dernier embués de larmes.

« Idiot ! Essuie tes larmes. » Lui dit Sirius, essuyant ses propres larmes. Il fut distrait par une autre voix, « James ! » Cria Sirius alors que James regardait son fils avec émerveillement. « Harry c'est vraiment toi ? Mais pourquoi Snape est avec toi et non Sirius ? » Il entendit à cet instant le cri de Sirius à ses côtés et se tourna pour regarder Sirius qui lui souriait avec des larmes dans ses yeux. James se tourna vers Harry avec alarme. « Pourquoi Sirius est ici avec moi ? »

Maintenant, et seulement maintenant, Lily et Sirius remarquèrent Snape se tenant très près d'Harry. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse dire un mot, Harry parla rapidement. « Vous avez tous loupé beaucoup de choses. J'aurais dix sept ans demain. Ca fait près de seize ans. Sirius est tombé à travers le voile l'année dernière. En cette seule année, énormément de choses se sont produites. Laissez-moi tout vous montrer avant de dire quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? »

Snape dans l'intervalle était allé chercher sa pensine. Le moment Snape entra, Harry se mit au travail. Harry et Snape retirèrent de nombreux souvenirs et les placèrent dans la pensine. Snape avait inclus ses discussions avec Minerva, l'évasion d'Harry de chez Voldemort avec l'aide d'Arran et le meurtre de Nagini. Ils avaient tous les deux inclus la destruction des horcruxes, la bataille des détraqueurs et l'intégration de Remus dans le camp d'Harry.

Harry inclus également sa lutte contre Voldemort en première année, le basilic en deuxième, Sirius en troisième, le cimetière en quatrième, le Département des Mystères, sa discussion avec les Weasleys, les impériums lancés par Ron et Ginny. Il ne retira que de brefs moments de chaque année et finit par les blagues que Snape, MacGonnagall et Dobby avaient joué à Ron et Ginny.

« J'ai placé quelques souvenirs de chaque année où j'ai combattu Voldemort et l'année dernière est montrée en détails. Regardez le tout avant de réagir. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions alors. D'accord ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, Harry tapa la pensine et James le vit aller s'asseoir avec Snape, qui passa un bras autour de lui.

Ils virent tous le combat avec Quirell pendant pas plus de cinq minutes, la bataille contre le basilic et l'évasion de Sirius et Pettigrew pendant la troisième année d'Harry. Le cœur du portrait de James s'arrêta presque de battre en réalisant que Sirius avait passé treize ans à Azkaban. Avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer de cette vision, il vit Harry se tenir dans le cimetière et la lutte contre Voldemort qui avait retrouvé un corps. L'année suivante James et Lily, cette dernière désormais assise sur les genoux de James et sanglotant, virent la terrible bataille au Département des Mystères, Sirius tombant à travers le voile et Dumbledore disant la prophétie.

Lily poussa un cri perçant, elle ne put s'en empêcher et Sirius faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer en voyant la détresse sur le visage et dans la voix d'Harry. James était tellement stupéfait qu'il en était pétrifié et ne réalisa même pas que sa femme était assise sur ses genoux et pleurait.

Ensuite la terrible année précédente fut dévoilée. Ils virent Harry entrer dans l'infirmerie et entendirent Ron lire la lettre. Ils virent Harry assister à la réunion de l'Ordre. James et Sirius hurlèrent en même temps, assourdissant et faisant sursauter Harry et Snape, « **Lunard **comment ose-t-il ? »

Ils virent Snape faire un sourire méprisant à Remus puis la réunion officieuse de l'Ordre après celle officielle. Ils virent ensuite Harry tout dire à Hermione et sa gratitude quand elle choisit son camp immédiatement brisa presque le cœur de Lily. James se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la chaise et n'était même pas conscient des larmes coulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il partageait la douleur d'Harry. Sirius était tellement choqué qu'il se cramponnait à James de désespoir.

Ils virent Harry et Hermione planifier et se battre pour survivre dans un environnement qui voulait les submerger à chaque seconde.

Ils virent ensuite la visite de MacGonnagall à Snape dans ses appartements et ensuite les leçons d'occlumencie de Snape. Ils virent Snape dire à Harry qu'il était celui à avoir entendu la prophétie et la façon dont Harry avait hurlé, le pouvoir suintant de lui. La façon dont Harry craqua brisa le cœur des trois qui étaient morts pour que le garçon puisse vivre.

Ils virent Snape s'asseoir avec Harry et entendirent son histoire. Lily, James et Sirius ne savaient même plus pour lequel ils pleuraient. Sirius se sentit amer pour son frère ; un frère qu'il avait si durement repoussé alors que c'était le plus brave d'entre eux.

Ils observèrent tous avec le souffle coupé Snape accepter d'être l'esclave d'Arran pour sauver Harry. James et Sirius tournèrent des yeux incrédules vers lui. Ils virent Wortmail être forcé à prendre la place d'Harry et Harry s'enfuir. Ils virent la façon dont Harry avait réagi en voyant Arran et comment les Serpentards s'étaient engagés à combattre avec Harry.

Ils virent la chasse aux horcruxes et la conversation entre Arran et Harry. Sirius fit un bruit étranglé en entendant une nouvelle fois l'histoire de Regulus.

Ils virent Noël chez les Weasleys puis Neville informant MacGonnagall des impériums. Ils virent enfin les Serpentards jurer d'aider Harry et ensuite Harry rencontrant Lupin à la gare. James et Sirius ricanèrent en voyant Lupin froncer des sourcils puis se contrôler et sourire.

Le souvenir suivant était celui où Snape était projeté. James et Sirius furent confus en voyant Lupin se battre pour Harry puis comprirent ensuite et furent un peu apaisés. Ils furent totalement chamboulés quand ils le virent se transformer sans la lune après avoir vu la deuxième réunion de l'Ordre. Ils le virent se jeter contre la porte ; c'était réellement terrifiant, et comment il s'était calmé en voyant Arran. Finalement ils le virent prendre le serment de mourir pour Harry.

Lily, James et Sirius pleuraient maintenant pour leur enfant ; enfant qu'ils avaient laissé tellement seul et vulnérable pour faire face à de telles horreurs. Lily était inconsolable en voyant les souvenirs ; Harry si maigre et si seul. C'est ce qui la frappait encore et encore. Il était tellement seul jusqu'à ce que Snape vienne et ensuite elle vit comment il se cramponnait à Snape.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence. Les seuls sons étaient ceux des pleurs de Lily et de James et Sirius s'éclaircissant la gorge de temps en temps.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à mon bébé James ? » Demanda Lily un long moment plus tard. Personne ne répondit ; personne n'en était capable.

Harry pendant ce temps avait écrit la localisation secrète de la maison à tout le monde sauf aux Serpentards qu'Harry avait rencontré trois jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Tandis que Lily sanglotait et que James et Sirius, tellement choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu ne la consolaient même pas, il y eut des pops d'apparition et des bruits d'activation de la cheminée alors que cette dernière continuait de cracher du monde. Ces personnes étaient à la recherche de Snape et Harry et entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à la vue des parents d'Harry et de Sirius en pleurs et d'Harry ayant l'air mal à l'aise et triste. Hermione vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, tout comme Neville et Arran.

Remus vit la pensine, leva les yeux et ses yeux plein de honte rencontrèrent les leurs. « Je te crache au visage, Lunard. » Lui cria James.

« Bon sang James tu penses que je le voulais ! Le loup en moi me tuait et cela m'a pris tellement de temps d'accepter la mort de Siri. » Pleura Remus d'une voix torturée. Ses yeux tournaient ambres et Remus continua sans se soucier des autres dans la pièce. « Mais ce désespoir n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour Albus et Maugrey. » Il commença à grogner et les autres firent un pas en arrière de peur.

« Lupin ! Arrête ça. Tu souhaites te transformer ici ? » Lui demanda Snape avec acidité.

Lupin déglutit difficilement et regarda avec honte James et Sirius. James lui sourit tristement. « Désolé Lunard. Mais tu as laissé Harry tellement seul. » La voix torturée de James eut presque raison de Lupin.

« Nous n'avons pas donné nos vies pour que mon fils vive dans un placard, soit utilisé pour son argent et sa célébrité et ensuite jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Comment Albus a-t-il osé ? » Hurla Lily, des larmes coulant de nouveau le long de ses joues.

Lupin se remit à grogner.

« Petrificus Totallus ! » Arran le frappa en pleine face. « Remus vous devez vous contrôler. Autrement tout ce que nous avons prévu pour demain aura été en vain. »

James, Sirius et Lily regardaient le jeune homme qui ressemblait tellement à Sirius. James regarda ensuite le groupe étrange qui avait choisi Harry comme chef et s'était engagé à combattre aux côtés d'Harry. Il fut soudainement fier de son fils et cligna des yeux alors qu'une nouvelle dois ils menaçaient de se remplir de larmes.

« Dois-je vous libérer et est-ce que vous vous contrôlerez ? » Demanda Arran à Remus ; et James sourit à la vue. L'instant les yeux de Remus devinrent ambres, James et Sirius surent que c'était hors de son contrôle, et tandis qu'ils le grondaient, ils comprenaient également. La façon dont il avait fait valser Snape pour ce qu'il pensait être un comportement déplacé envers Harry et la façon dont il s'était transformé après avoir vu la deuxième réunion de l'Ordre avaient racheté Remus aux yeux de James et Sirius. Le serment qu'il avait prêté ultérieurement ne faisait que renforcer cette croyance.

« Snape ? » Appela James après chuchoté quelque chose à Sirius qui fit un signe de tête convaincu.

Harry devint soudainement tendu alors que Snape levait un sourcil en direction de James.

MacGonnagall, qui était ravie de voir trois de ses étudiants préférés vint se tenir aux côtés de Snape et était prête à réprimander James s'il faisait un pas de travers. James, voyant cela, roula des yeux.

Arran avait relâché Lupin et vint se tenir près des portraits. James jeta un seul coup d'œil à ce visage si misérable et sourit. Le changement en Lupin était déconcertant, il se redressa, rajeunit et rendit le sourire. Il avait été pardonné.

« Refais un coup comme celui-ci Moony et je sortirais de ce foutu voile pour te tuer. » Lui dit Sirius, brandissant son poing dans sa direction. Puis tout redevint comme avant entre les amis. Ils discuteraient du reste en privé.

James se tourna ensuite vers Snape et choquant les autres s'agenouilla. « Je suis mort tu sais mais je pense que je suis toujours à la tête de la famille Potter puisque je pense qu'Harry respectera mes désirs. La famille Potter te doit une dette de vie, Snape, qui ne pourra jamais être remboursée. Tu as sauvé mon bébé, lui as donné un but et de l'amour pour vivre encore. Autrement il se serait perdu. »

« La maison de Potter et celle des Blacks, » Sirius s'agenouilla, solennel d'une façon qui était étrangère à Harry. James et Sirius prirent chacun leurs baguettes et touchèrent leurs cœurs avec, signifiant qu'ils ne disaient que la vérité, « te tiennent pour toujours en estime et gratitude en comprenant l'ampleur de jusqu'où tu es allé pour sauver leur enfant quand il était dans les filets de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Merci. »

Harry, qui était persuadé qu'ils allaient dire du mal de Snape, en était bouche bée. Snape de son côté était extrêmement choqué ; il prit conscience de ce que James et Sirius avaient fait. Ils l'avaient efficacement déclaré tuteur d'Harry. Snape fit simplement un signe de tête, totalement incapable de parler même si sa vie en dépendait.

Lupin avait l'air extrêmement triste de ne pas avoir été là pour Harry. James l'appela et lui et Sirius, qui avait également remarqué, lui chuchotèrent des mots à l'oreille. Après quelques temps, Lupin avait de nouveau l'air de ressembler à son lui normal.

Arran frappa ensuite des mains pour réclamer l'attention de l'assistance. « Maintenant que nous avons écarté les choses importantes, planifions pour demain. » Dit-il gaiement, brisant l'atmosphère tendue et pleine d'émotions. Ils se mirent tous à parler, planifier et comploter.

Ils passèrent la journée entière à comploter. Snape fut avec eux et refusa d'obéir aux sommations d'un Albus Dumbledore qui avait réclamé une réunion de l'Ordre en catastrophe. Snape et les Serpentards n'allèrent nulle part, contrairement à MacGonnagall et aux Weasleys. Ils revinrent avec les nouvelles que Dumbledore ne se souvenait pas de l'adresse de la maison de la tante d'Harry et avait peur pour Harry. Harry avait ri du changement de sa directrice de sa maison. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de voir James, Lily et Sirius que la majorité de son stress s'était dissipée.

Harry avait entraîné Hermione et l'avait présentée comme « sa meilleure amie ». Il rougit puis se renfrogna quand quelqu'un chuchota « accro » très fortement tandis que la pièce entière pouffait et MacGonnagall rigola. James, Lily et Sirius eurent l'air interloqués alors qu'Harry fit volte face, « Qui a dit ça ? Cape de venir me le dire en face ? » Demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Oh Harry laisse-les. Ils sont tellement immatures. » Dit Hermione le nez en l'air. Harry lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête, apaisé. James qui entre temps avait compris, ricana.

« Ils ont raison ! » Dit-il, surpris.

« Quoi papa ? » Cela sonnait bien pensa Harry avec satisfaction.

« Elle te mène par le bout du nez. » James rit tout comme Sirius tandis que les autres pouffaient.

Lily nota le rougissement d'Harry et celui d'Hermione et donna un coup de coude à James puis à Sirius. « Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. »

« Bien sûr Lily. » James ricana et MacGonnagall dit tout haut, « Qui est accro maintenant Potter ? »

« Il est fleur bleu professeur. » Dit Lily tandis que James rougissait d'embarras d'être appelé une «fleur bleue » ; peu importe ce que c'était. Les autres, eux, explosèrent de rire.

Harry rit, ravi de la conversation. C'était ça d'avoir une famille. Il avait toujours rêvé de scènes similaires de gentilles taquineries, de rougir d'embarras et de le nier férocement.

Snape roula des yeux et donna un coup de coude à Harry. Harry frappa dans ses mains et demanda le silence. James, Sirius et Lily furent étonnés qu'il l'obtienne en une minute. Ils s'étaient tous calmés et regardaient Harry avec attente.

« Maintenant nous devons non seulement prévoir la chute de Voldemort et son seul horcruxe, mais aussi l'avenir du monde sorcier. L'année dernière nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à en discuter et j'ai trouvé quelques idées qui marcheront pendant et après la guerre.

La première chose dont nous avons besoin est notre propre journal. J'ai pensé au Chicaneur si Mr Lovegood est d'accord parce qu'il parait déjà et que nous n'aurons pas à tout reprendre depuis le début. Sinon nous commencerons notre propre presse. Nous pouvons parler à Luna et lui demander si elle se joindra à nous et nous aidera en publiant quelques articles que nous écrirons. Nous choisirons les sujets des sangs-purs, du ratio moldus-sorciers, les massacres sans raison et comment Voldemort ne tue pas les moldus et les nés de moldus mais les sangs-purs.

Nous pouvons même citer les noms de familles qui ont péri. Ca fera réfléchir plus sérieusement les sangs-purs au sujet de leurs connexions avec Voldemort et la pureté du sang. L'autre chose importante que nous faisons avec la presse est de dire que nous sommes avec les sangs-purs sur la question de faire taire les étudiants nés de moldus en respect avec le monde sorcier. »

Il y eut de nombreux halètements à cela. « Bravo ! » Cria Arran. Draco lui fit écho, « Tu couperas effectivement l'herbe sous le pied de vieille face de serpent. Cool Harry !» Arran rayonna tout comme les autres. James était gonflé de fierté tout comme Sirius et Lily.

« Nous leur dirons que tous les parents de nés de moldus devront recevoir un sort pour les empêcher de parler. Ce sera pour leur protection tout comme la nôtre. Si nous le formulons correctement, alors les nés de moldus eux-mêmes seront d'accord avec nous. »

Harry s'arrêta pour voir leurs réactions et fut fier de voir qu'ils étaient tous impressionnés. Harry n'avait parlé de cela à personne en détails et même Snape n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes. Lily, James et Sirius avaient l'air si fiers qu'Harry rougit avant de continuer.

« L'autre chose est la façon dont le monde sorcier traite les demi-créatures. Ils sont catalogués comme des créatures du mal et sont laissées à pourrir et mourir. Nous essaierons par nos écrits d'influencer les gens de notre mieux et réclamer l'égalité pour tous. »

« Ils ne la donneront jamais Harry. » Lui dit Lupin tristement. La majorité des autres étaient d'accord avec lui.

« Ils le feront si nous commençons une révolution. Nous soulignerons la contribution des gobelins, des centaures, des loups-garous, des elfes- à la fois les hauts elfes et les elfes de maison- les vampires, les demi-géants, vraiment tous. Nous avons besoin de tous pour maintenir un équilibre magique. Autrement nous pourrions être détruits. Chacune de ces soi-disant créatures a un rôle dans la société qui ne peut pas être ignoré. En faisant ce que nous faisons, nous les poussons à bout, où ils finissent par prendre leur revanche contre les sorciers.

Si nous le présentons de la bonne façon, je pense que nous réussirons. Si chaque créature a son propre conseil et disons deux représentants au Mengamagot, alors les droits de tous seront pris en compte. Nous débutons aussi un travail de conseils pour vendre nos idées à toutes les demi-créatures. Au début personne ne leur donnera de travail, donc nous les aiderons à lancer leurs propres affaires en les aidant par des prêts qu'ils pourront rembourser plus tard.

Nous fournissons aussi la potion tue-loup à tous les loups-garous à moitié prix pour que la peur des loups-garous soit amoindrie. De cette façon nous débutons le processus d'intégrer toutes les créatures dans la société traditionnelle.

Nous créons aussi un centre de conseils pour les elfes de maison et les encourager à venir nous voir avec leurs problèmes s'ils sont maltraités. Oui au début il y aura une faible voire même une réponse négative mais lentement les choses s'amélioreront. » Harry fut récompensé par un sourire brillant d'Hermione alors que tous les autres roulaient des yeux. C'était uniquement pour elle et ils étaient sûrs que ça ne marchait pas.

« La troisième chose est de créer une école. »

« Quoi !!! » Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations.

« Pourquoi ! Comme compétition à Poudlard ? Ca ne marchera jamais Harry. »

Harry frappa dans ses mains fortement. « Non » Dit-il en rougissant et sourit avec incertitude aux autres. Snape lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Harry prit une grande inspiration et reprit.

« Nous créons une école pour les enfants. Une école de jour où on leur apprend les bases en magie, culture sorcière, maths, anglais et latin. Nous leur apprenons aussi notre histoire et les nourrissons de l'histoire ancestrale. Nous les prenons à six ans comme le font les écoles moldues mais six jours par semaine au lieu de cinq. Le sixième jour sera consacré à l'entrainement physique et à des jeux à la fois sorciers et moldus.

Cela développera les amitiés à un âge très jeune et puisqu'il n'y aura pas de répartition, les amitiés seront parmi tous les enfants. Quand ils entreront à Poudlard, ils ne s'écarteront pas des Serpentards, ou espérons uniquement être des Gryffondors ou regarderont de haut les Poufsouffle. Cinq années ensemble les feront se voir les uns les autres d'un autre œil, même après qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Cela permettra également d'éduquer les nés de moldus de la même façon que les sangs-purs qui vivent dans le monde sorcier. Ils deviendront pleinement une part de la société sorcière avant leurs onze ans. Puisque l'école sera également ouverte aux sangs-purs, il y aura des échanges parmi toutes les couches de la société tout comme je l'espère de la compréhension. »

Le silence régna pendant une minute puis Arran se leva et applaudit. Harry rougit quand les autres se levèrent et applaudirent eux aussi.

Une minute plus tard Harry cria, « Merci beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite nous commencerons une université sorcière. »

Les autres se turent, se rassirent et Harry repris. « Une université sorcière pour se spécialiser dans toutes les matières, y compris la magie noire et la magie du sang. Ainsi les sangs-purs la prendront sérieusement en considération. Nous traiterons tous types de sujets et nous spécialiserons dans tout, de la magie antique à l'histoire, de l'arithmancie à la création de sorts, aux arts oubliés. Nous créerons ainsi un meilleur niveau à tous les niveaux de notre société.

La dernière chose que je souhaite faire est un orphelinat pour tous ceux, garçons ou filles, qui ont perdu leurs parents dans la guerre ; mais aussi pour chaque né de moldu maltraité, ou cracmol ou loup-garou qui ne sont pas voulus par les sangs-purs de l'aristocratie. »

Harry rougit face au silence assourdissant. Le sanglot de Lily brisa ensuite le silence. « Oui Harry fais cela. S'il y avait eu un bon orphelinat tu y aurais été bien mieux. »

Harry sourit nerveusement en regardant sa mère qui s'était désormais reprise et lui fit un sourire radieux. Il se tourna vers les autres et sourit quand ils hurlèrent tous de joie, le faisant rire de soulagement.

« Nous pouvons aussi avoir l'école attachée à l'orphelinat. Il y a tant de possibilités. Qu'en pensez-vous les gars ? Est-ce que nous pouvons faire tout cela ? »

Snape se leva, se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans une étreinte à briser les os. « Compte dessus enfant. Je le ferais avec toi, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi. » Crièrent tous les autres.

« Mais Harry, tout cela coûte beaucoup d'argent. Même si nous participons tous avec disons la moitié de nos salaires, ce ne sera toujours pas assez. » Lui dit Arthur avec inquiétude, « Ce que je suggère est la presse et l'orphelinat. Le reste viendra dès que nous trouverons le liquide. Qu'en dites-vous, êtes-vous tous disposés à payer ? »

« Oui ! » Vinrent les cris unanimes.

Harry regarda Arthur bouche bée. Il était disposé à abandonner la moitié de son salaire ? Les jumeaux, qui avaient été silencieux la plupart du temps, surtout après le coup des imperiums par leur frère et leur sœur, hochèrent la tête tout comme Bill. Draco hochait lui aussi la tête. « J'ai de l'argent que j'économise, tout comme les autres. » Dit-il à Harry en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas l'argent Harry, mais je ferais tout le travail administratif. » Lui dit Lupin. MacGonnagall, Snape et Hermione furent les seuls à ne pas dire un mot.

Harry était extrêmement touché. Il prit quelques secondes pour cligner des yeux avant de leur sourire. « Je ne vais accepter aucun argent d'aucun d'entre vous pour l'instant. » Les cris commencèrent et Harry frappa fortement dans ses mains.

« Est-ce que vous me prendrez pour un frimeur si je vous donne quelques statistiques ? »

« Noon » Dirent-ils en chœur.

Harry déglutit. « Dumbledore voulait mettre la main sur mon argent pour rebâtir le monde sorcier. Sirius m'a également laissé sa fortune. La famille des Potters vaut environ quinze milliard de gallions et la famille des Black environ treize. S'il vous plait, en mémoire de Sirius et de mes parents, laissez cela être ma contribution pour notre monde. S'il vous plait. Je n'essaye pas de parader ou insulter l'un d'entre vous ; ne le prenez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait. » Harry fut coupé par Arthur qui s'approcha de lui et l'éteignit gentiment.

« Non Harry ce n'est pas le cas. Oui tu peux dépenser autant que tu le souhaites et nous t'aiderons de n'importe quelle façon que tu le souhaites, que ce soit avec notre argent, notre travail ou avec nos pensées. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour vouloir dépenser ton argent pour notre bien à tous. »

Ils furent tous plus ou moins d'accord et un Harry très soulagé décida que le premier endroit où se rendre serait Luna. De là, ils se rendraient à Gringotts pour se renseigner sur les formalités légales et ensuite à Square Grimmaud pour rencontrer l'Ordre et Dumbledore.

« Harry je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Hermione, Minerva, Bill et moi iront rencontrer les Lovegood. Toi, Severus et Remus, si James est prêt à le laisser, iraient voir les gobelins et leur demander de préparer également les contrats. Ils combleront toutes les failles de ton côté et en laisseront pour toi pour que le Ministère ne remarque rien. » Leur dit Arthur et ils furent d'accord.

Les Serpentards devaient se reposer à Godric Hollows jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés. Neville rentrerait pour éviter toutes questions de sa grand-mère. James et Sirius voulaient garder Remus et parlaient déjà avec un sort d'intimité autour d'eux. Lily avait roulé des yeux, changé de portrait et était occupée à parler avec Arran, Ria et les autres.

Snape serait avec Harry et si Snape était appelé, Harry se débrouillerait et reviendrait en utilisant un portoloin.

Sur cette note, tous ceux qui avaient du travail à faire partirent.

**Review s'il vous plait !!!**


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

_Voici le nouveau chapitre riche en rebondissements et actions. Les choses se mettent lentement en place. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui attendent avec impatience l'altercation entre Harry et Dumbledore, il vous faudra malheureusement attendre encore un peu, mais elle approche à grands pas._

_Merci à tous de votre fidélité._

Hermione, Minerva, Bill et Arthur Weasley transplanèrent à Ottery St. Catchpole et marchèrent la courte distance menant à la maison de Luna. Celle-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin du village, à l'exact opposé de la maison des Weasleys, qui se trouvait elle aussi à l'écart du village moldu. Ils descendirent l'étroit chemin menant dans les bois et Arthur prit la tête vu qu'il savait où se situait la maison, étant déjà venu. La maison se trouvait dans une petite clairière et Bill fut étonné qu'à première vue aucune barrière de protection ne soit placée autour de la maison. Il se demanda si c'était la bravoure ou la sottise qui rendait Mr Lovegood si négligent au sujet de sa sécurité et de celle de sa maison.

Arthur pendant ce temps était à la porte et frappa sèchement. Un moment plus tard, la porte fut ouverte par un homme qui avait l'air totalement ébouriffé et dévasté. Il était de taille moyenne et maigre. Son visage était toutefois rayonnant et ses temps légèrement chauves. Il portait des robes d'un vert foncé avec d'étranges empreintes dessus.

« Arthur entre, entre. » Il alla s'asseoir et avec un large sourire invita Arthur et les trois autres à s'asseoir. Il fit une révérence à MacGonnagall, qui eut l'air stupéfaite par une telle marque d'amitié.

Il leur demanda d'entrer dans une maison qui était encore plus étroite que le Terrier. Le salon était rempli d'objets ; choses que personne ne reconnaissait. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de tous types de photos qu'en toute honnêteté MacGonnagall était incapable de dire où cet homme les avaient faites car chaque photo représentait une bête à l'air étrange portant des noms encore plus bizarres tels que ronflacs cornus ; peu importe ce que c'était.

MacGonnagall, Hermione, Bill et Arthur regardaient Lovegood dubitativement. Arthur était ami avec Gerald Lovegood, mais même lui avait des doutes sur l'utilité à leur cause de cet homme. Arthur savait qu'il était toujours à la recherche de créatures non existantes ; ça lui allait mais le chaos présent dans la maison lui faisait repenser la contribution de Gerald Lovegood à leur cause.

Arthur savait que les articles dans la presse seraient les pivots autour desquels ils devraient recueillir leurs forces. Mais leur inquiétude était de savoir si cet homme serait prit au sérieux pour imprimer de tels articles sur Voldemort, encore moins travailler dans l'atmosphère de danger qui viendrait le moment le premier article serait imprimé.

« Arthur, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Lui demanda Lovegood avec un sourire radieux tout en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer quatre chaises pour ses invités.

« Je suis ici au nom d'Harry Potter. Tu te souviens qu'il a donné une interview pour Rita Skeeter il y a deux ans ? » Lui demanda Arthur avec un sourire. Ils s'assirent tous sur les chaises délicatement et essayèrent d'avoir l'air à l'aise.

Mr Lovegood fit un signe de tête. « Bien sûr Arthur. J'ai été forcé de placer les nouvelles extraordinaires des ronflacs cornus à la troisième page. Mais Luna, tu sais ma fille, était plutôt insistante au sujet de l'interview d'Harry Potter et j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à mon enfant unique. »

Arthur cligna des yeux et sourit avec incertitude alors qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose de sensé au sujet des ronflacs cornus mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule chose à dire sur ces choses. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge, sourit à Lovegood et regarda les autres pour de l'aide. Ils n'étaient d'aucune assistance alors qu'ils les regardaient fixement. Il sourit faiblement à Lovegood qui le regardait avec attente. Arthur se creusa les méninges pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire et trouva doucement comment formuler sa requête.

« Bonjour ! Pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu ? Est-il effrayé par les Wackspurts ? » Une nouvelle voix calme et sereine brisa le silence gênant.

Hermione fit volte face pour voir Luna entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait l'air comme d'habitude, pâle, et ses yeux protubérants regardaient tout le monde avec une expression rêveuse.

« Euh non ; il n'avait pas peur, il avait un autre travail à faire. Comment vas-tu Luna ? » Lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

« Je vais bien. J'étais à la recherche de grills dans la rivière derrière la maison. Ils sont tellement minuscules et si faciles à manquer. Comment va Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione en retour. Hermione cligna des yeux une seconde ; puis se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus, lui sourit avec un grand effort.

« Bien. » répliqua Hermione.

« Harry veut utiliser le Chicaneur comme en cinquième année, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione. Cette dernière fut choquée, haleta et regarda Luna incrédule.

Luna regarda tranquillement Hermione puis se tourna pour regarder son père pendant un long moment. Son père, lui aussi, la regarda profondément dans les yeux puis fit un bref signe de tête.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione puis sourit. « Dis à Harry que papa lui donnera les six premières pages pour ses informations aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. Sur les autres pages papa parlera des rares créatures magiques. Il y a toutefois une condition. »

Les autres furent stupéfaits par les paroles de Luna sauf Hermione qui comprenait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière l'air rêveur de Luna. « Quelle est-elle Luna ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment à l'autre fille ; souhaitant qu'Harry soit là. Il aurait su comment gérer cette Serdaigle qui lui souriait d'un air rêveur.

« Dis-lui que je souhaite moi aussi me battre avec lui dans sa guerre. D'accord ? »

Ils haletèrent tous de choc. « Euh, je le ferais. » Parvint à dire Hermione.

« Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ? » Lui demanda Luna.

En réponse Hermione lui donna un parchemin. « Harry t'écrira là-dedans et te dira où il te rencontrera, d'accord ? »

Luna fit un signe de tête, s'assit dans une autre chaise et tout en reprenant un air rêveur se mit à siffloter. MacGonnagall semblait choquée par Luna tout comme les Weasleys présents.

« D'accord, c'est réglé Arthur. Je suppose que vous êtes venus pour cela ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Mr Lovegood poursuivit en leur faisant un sourire radieux. « Petite fille, » S'adressa-t-il à Hermione qui eut l'air choquée d'être appelée petite fille, « Comment vous me ferez parvenir les articles ? »

« Monsieur si nous pouvons venir par cheminette, nous vous donnerons directement les articles. A quelle fréquence pourrez-vous imprimer ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« J'imprime tous le quinze jours. Mais avec les messages importants que nous devons recevoir je pense que nous devons imprimer de bons articles au sujet de la guerre et de vous savez qui au moins deux fois par semaine. » Finit-il, choquant tous ceux présents par ses paroles sensées.

« Ca serait fantastique. » Lui dit Arthur. Il allait parler de l'argent dont Mr Lovegood aurait besoin pour imprimer quand Luna intervint.

« Papa peut imprimer deux fois par semaine pendant cinq mois sans aucun problèmes. Je pense que d'ici là les ventes seront tellement importantes que nous n'aurons pas besoin de demander de l'argent à Harry. Si le Chicaneur ne se vend pas alors Harry pourra nous apporter son soutien financier jusqu'à la fin de la guerre car dans ce cas là nous devrons donner gratuitement pour faire en sorte que les gens comprennent nos théories. De cette façon ils ont aussi un bonus et pourrons lire toute les bonnes choses sur les ronflacs cornus et les nargols, ce qui sont vraiment de bonnes lectures. »

« Euh oui. » Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Les autres étaient étonnés par le contraste de cette famille. Droit au but et intuitif puis flous jusqu'au point d'être exaspérants.

Après avoir pris l'adresse de la cheminette, Bill et MacGonnagall leur offrirent de sécuriser la place pour eux.

« Oh il n'y a pas besoin Madame. Il y a des barrières de protection invisibles jugeant les intentions tout autour de la maison. Personne ayant l'intention de blesser ou de moquer ne peut entrer. Nous serons en sécurité. » Mr Lovegood fit un sourire radieux à MacGonnagall qui le lui rendit avec incertitude.

Ils passèrent ensuite du temps à discuter du genre d'articles que Mr Lovegood souhaitait publier. Ils décidèrent de commencer à frapper dès le lendemain vu que c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry.

MacGonnagall promit d'avoir trois articles prêts pour deux heures du matin. Mr Lovegood avait exigé que les articles soient là à dix heures pour pouvoir les publier.

Remerciant les Lovegoods, Hermione, MacGonnagall et les Weasleys quittèrent la maison désordonnée déconcertés et incapables de comprendre le père et la fille.

« Il imprimera pour nous n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda MacGonnagall à Arthur dubitativement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de transplanage.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit. « Elle y veillera professeur. Elle s'assurera que la parution se fasse sans à coups. »

MacGonnagall eut l'air hautement dubitative au sujet de quoi que ce soit se déroulant sans problèmes dans cette maison mais se retint d'exprimer à haute voix sa pensée. Ils apparurent à Godric Hollows où ils trouvèrent les Serpentards et leur dirent que les Lovegood étaient d'accord pour les aider et qu'ils avaient besoin de bons articles pour dix heures ce soir.

Draco, Pansy et Hermione étaient chargés d'écrire un article. James, Lily, Remus et Sirius en écrivaient un autre et Arran, Blaise et Ria un autre.

MacGonnagall partit pour Square Grimmaud accompagnée d'Arthur pour informer Dumbledore que leur recherche d'Harry Potter avait été vaine.

* * *

Harry et Snape apparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils portaient tous les deux un long manteau à capuche et avec seulement un charme de ne me remarque pas, marchèrent rapidement vers Gringotts. Ils virent Tonks, dont les cheveux étaient châtain foncé et elle regardait les rues tristement. Elle ne remarqua pas Harry et Severus se dirigeant vers Gringotts ; toutefois Maugrey qui ne se trouvait pas loin les vit avec son œil magique.

Il courut vers eux mais quand il arriva ils étaient déjà dedans. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la force contre eux dans Gringotts, il envoya un patronus à Albus, lui disant qu'Harry était avec Snape entre tous et qu'il devait venir d'urgence à Gringotts.

Albus apparut immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse, se dirigea vers Maugrey et lui dit. « Es-tu sûr ? Severus est vraiment là avec Harry ? » Demanda-t-il à Maugrey avec incrédulité.

« Oui Albus. Ils avaient un sort de ne me remarque pas et j'ai vu Harry et Snape plutôt clairement. Mais n'entre pas pour faire une scène. Tu sais que les gobelins peuvent nous compliquer les choses. Reste ici et nous pourrons les attraper en toute sécurité. »

Albus acquiesça et ils restèrent là ; ayant renvoyé Tonks Square Grimmaud.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis Albus alla s'enquérir s'il y avait un Harry Potter ou un Severus Snape à l'intérieur vu qu'il avait des choses de grande importance dont il devait discuter avec eux. On lui dit poliment que Mr Snape et Mr Potter avaient été là mais étaient partis depuis un moment déjà.

Fatigués et étonnés que lui et Maugrey aient loupé Harry et Snape, Albus apparut Square Grimmaud avec Maugrey et appela une réunion de tous les membres composant le cercle intérieur de l'Ordre.

* * *

Harry et Snape entrèrent dans Gringotts et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la pièce au fond et frappèrent sèchement à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pitot. Harry sourit et échangea une poignée de mains avec le gobelin qui l'avait tant aidé l'année dernière et avait promis de les aider contre Voldemort.

« Comment allez-vous Monsieur ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Le gobelin lui rendit son sourire. « Je vais bien M Potter. Et vous êtes toujours aussi poli. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui lui fit un signe de tête d'encouragement. Harry se tourna ensuite vers le gobelin et lui raconta tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Le gobelin écouta attentivement alors qu'Harry commençait à parler doucement mais devint incroyablement passionné au sujet de ses plans pour commencer une école, une université, un orphelinat et aider les demis-créatures.

« Vous voyez, nous pouvons faire tellement Monsieur. Nous pouvons nous assurer que tous les êtres magiques se voient donnés le droit de vivre en leur aidant avant tout et en les autorisant à vivre dans la dignité. Le but ultime est d'obtenir au moins deux sièges au Mangemagot pour toutes les demi-créatures en faisant en sorte que chaque personne ayant des capacités magiques ait le droit de vivre avec les mêmes droits pour tous dans le monde sorcier.

Chaque espèce aura son propre Conseil, comme votre Conseil des gobelins, mais nous nous rencontrerons tous ensemble au Mangemagot pour discuter de sujets qui nous affectent tous, au lieu que ce soit seulement les sorciers qui prennent des décisions unilatérales pour des êtres dont ils se fichent et ne les comprennent pas.

SI chaque race ou espèce a ses propres représentants, ainsi chaque loi passée devra prendre en considération les effets de ladite loi sur tous, contrairement à ce qu'il se passe à l'heure actuelle. Aujourd'hui nous nous soucions juste des soi-disant entièrement humains mais négligeons les vampires, loups-garous, veelas, les hauts elfes, les elfes de maison, les gobelins, centaures, êtres de l'eau… Même les fantômes à mon avis. Nous avons tous besoin des uns des autres pour vivre et quand c'est le cas, pourquoi devrions-nous parler de supériorité ou d'infériorité ?

Ce monde merveilleux est pour nous tous et nous devons tous coexister ; une race ne doit pas écraser toutes les autres. »

Harry se rassit, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas offensé le gobelin. Il le regarda nerveusement puis Snape ; ce dernier le regardait avec affection et fièrement. Harry lui sourit nerveusement et regarda le gobelin au visage impassible qui gardait toujours le silence.

Une longue minute plus tard il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux ; qui en était réduit à une boule de nerfs.

« Je suis impressionné M Potter. Profondément impressionné. SI vous êtes capable de réussir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous serez le plus grand sorcier après Merlin, qui voyait lui aussi toutes les races comme dépendantes les unes des autres et les considérait toutes égales. »

« Merci Monsieur. » Dit Harry au gobelin ; un sentiment de soulagement le traversant. Il pouvait sentir Snape se dresser de fierté à la référence à Merlin.

« Maintenant, » Dit vivement le gobelin, « Pour l'école, vous avez besoin des papiers adéquats délivrés par le Ministère. C'est extrêmement facile dans la mesure où le Ministère donnera immédiatement son aval, spécialement pour une école de jour qui fonctionnera en totalité sur des fonds privés. J'aurais les papiers en cinq minutes pour l'école et l'orphelinat. Le centre de conseils est juste une autre affaire et comme c'est totalement légal, j'aurais la licence préparée avant que vous ne partiez. L'université sera le véritable défi vu que c'est un concept tout à fait nouveau. Vous aurez aussi besoin du Ministère du Livre des Sorciers. »

« S'il vous plait attendez Monsieur. » Lui dit Harry. Le gobelin s'arrêta.

« Qu'en est-il de l'éducation des autres espèces ? »

Le gobelin sourit. « M Potter, je vous conseillerais de d'abord commencer par les humains et les loups-garous seulement pour votre école. Laissez-la gagner en popularité et laissez le soin aux autres races de voir votre intégrité. Ensuite vous pourrez financer des écoles séparées pour les vampires, elfes et gobelins. Ils ne viendront pas dès maintenant vu qu'ils ne font pas confiance aux humains et vos humains ne viendraient pas parce qu'il y aura des vampires et gobelins dans les parages. Cela ruinerait votre objectif M Potter. »

« Harry, M Pitot a raison. Nous devons d'abord les accepter dans nos esprits avant de pouvoir complètement nous mélanger avec eux. La même chose vaut également pour eux. Commençons petit puis petit à petit, construisons des écoles séparées pour chaque race. Nous les réunirons au niveau de l'université. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête, faisant un sourire radieux et le gobelin grimaça. « Qui vous a donné cette idée M Potter ? »

« Tous ceux qui sont avec moi Monsieur. » Snape pour regarder Harry avec incrédulité : un regard que le gobelin ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Nous avions l'habitude de discuter tout le temps de la guerre et inévitablement l'après-guerre s'insinuait dans nos discussions. Ce fut là que me vint l'idée que si nous commencions ce travail maintenant cela nous aiderait plus tard. » Expliqua Harry.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et fit un geste de ses doigts. Un autre gobelin arriva et Pitot lui chuchota quelque chose avant de le renvoyer.

« Les papiers seront là dans une minute M Potter. J'essaierais de vous avoir tous les accords aujourd'hui. Où se situeront l'école et l'orphelinat ? »

« Monsieur, pourquoi pas dans mes propriétés ? Y en a-t-il une que je puisse utiliser, une avec beaucoup de terrain et autres ? »

« Harry, nous pourrons nous servir de celle en Ecosse qui ne se trouva pas loin de Poudlard pour l'université. Pour l'orphelinat et l'école nous pourrons utiliser l'autre propriété en Ecosse. Nous pouvons également acheter une meilleure version du magicobus et prendre les étudiants chaque jour puis les ramener. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Fantastique ! » Harry fit un grand sourire et Snape lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec amour et rendit son sourire au garçon si enthousiaste qui continuait à rayonner de joie.

« Nous arrangerons tout cela. Je pense que les propriétés feront l'affaire. Une fois que l'école recevra son accréditation, nous pourrons requérir une copie du Livre des Sorciers. Dès que vous le recevrez M Potter, vous saurez combien d'enfants sont magiques ; y compris les loups-garous vu que ce sont des sorciers qui ont été transformés. Toutefois les autres races n'y sont pas présentes. »

Ils durent attendre un bon moment pour que les accréditations soient amenées au Ministère et pendant ce temps, Harry et Snape descendirent dans les coffres. Harry accrédita Snape et ils se baladèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Snape était stupéfait à la fortune qu'il voyait et il s'extasia au sujet des livres et des différents objets ; disant à Harry tout ce qu'il savait sur ceux qu'il connaissait et étudiant qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant.

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit si facile de commencer quelque chose de ce genre Sev ? J'avais pensé que impliquerait beaucoup de paperasseries, rendez-vous avec Fudge et autres imbéciles heureux du Ministère pour les convaincre. »

« Tout cela est vrai Harry mais tu as un statut spécial en tant que l'élu et beaucoup d'argent. Tu es aussi le chef de famille de deux grandes familles. Cela simplifie les choses. Et puis les gobelins te font confiance donc ils se mettent en quatre pour traverser toutes les difficultés qui se dressent sur ton chemin. »

« Bien ! Sev, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions acheter ou louer un grand espace ici sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y implanter le centre de conseils. Si nous pouvons le garder près de l'Allée des embrumes et ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, je suis sûr que les conseils pour les demis-créatures sera un succès. »

Snape fit un signe de tête. « Harry, tu dois recueillir leurs signatures sur un contrat magique avant de leur donner l'argent pou investir et dans ces contrats tu dois les faire s'engager à de nombreuses choses. Par exemple, ils doivent soumettre leurs comptes jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rembourser le prêt et devrons également s'engager dans aucune affaire qui pourrait nous créer des ennuis. »

« Tu as raison comme toujours Severus Tobias Snape. » Déclara Harry avec un sourire alors que Snape roula des yeux face à sa comédie.

« Harry tu ne dois également pas oublier les sièges des Potter et des Blacks que tu détiens au Mangemagot. Une fois que nous aurons réglé les choses avec Albus, alors je pense que nous devrons les utiliser pour faire passer quelques résolutions. Draco, Nott, Blaise et Pansy ont des sièges au Mangemagot. De ce côté, Amélia Bones et Longdubat ont des sièges que tu peux rallier à ta cause si tu peux convaincre Mme Bones et Mlle Longdubat. Ce ne sera pas difficile. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps puis Snape et Harry remontèrent pour trouver que les gobelins étaient prêts, avaient tous les papiers nécessaires et un énorme livre d'un côté.

« M Potter, veuillez signer aux endroits appropriés et remplissez les noms du centre de conseils, de l'école, de l'orphelinat et de l'université. Le Ministre a indiqué qu'il y jetterait un coup d'œil pendant deux à trois ans et si vous ne menez pas d'affaires louches, alors il ne pourra plus les fermer. »

« Merci Monsieur. Comment ont-ils été d'accord pour une école pour enfants si jeunes ? »

« Nous leur avons dit qu'en temps de guerre, tous les enfants magiques seront en sécurité dans un endroit protégé et que le futur de la population sorcière ne sera pas laissé à la merci des attaques qui auront lieu tous les jours. Après cela ils étaient disposés à signer partout. »

Harry sourit à la sournoiserie des gobelins et commença à signer tandis que Snape demanda aux gobelins les locaux vacants du chemin de traverse et il fut rapidement occupé avec des cartes dudit Chemin de traverse.

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape. « Sev ? »

Snape s'approcha, « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

« Ils demandent les noms Sev. J'avais pensé nommer l'université en hommage à Sirius et Regulus et l'appeler « L'école des Blacks en Hautes études. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent à la mention de Regulus. Il hocha simplement la tête, sa gorge brusquement serrée.

Harry sourit tristement. « Le nom de l'orphelinat maintenant. Je l'appellerais _Sacrifices_ car c'est ce que mes parents et tant d'autres ont fait pour que nous puissions tous vivre. Et pour l'école, _The Rose cottage_ parce que j'y ai tellement appris. Je suis arrivé plein de désespoir dans cet endroit et j'y ai découvert ma plus grande force, ce qui m'a donné pour la première fois l'espoir que je pourrais aussi le faire et, » Harry haussa timidement les épaules.

Snape était estomaqué. Il avait pensé qu'Harry nommerait l'école en hommage à ses parents. Mais de le nommer en référence à sa maison, il savait que c'était la façon d'Harry de dire qu'il le nommait en hommage à lui ; et l'appeler sa plus grande force ! Snape était sans voix et ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger, seulement regarder fixement Harry.

Un long moment plus tard, Snape parvint à dire « Merci ». Il ne put plus parler après cela et Harry comprenait. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus mais sourit et écrivit les noms sur les papiers.

Ils choisirent trois magasins pour le centre de conseils. Deux étaient ensemble et Harry approuva immédiatement. Snape lui conseilla de prendre le troisième qui se trouvait un magasin plus loin que les deux autres.

« Tu peux garder les deux autres comme des salles de conseil ; peut-être pourrons-nous avoir plus de deux salles ? » Il haussa les sourcils au gobelin qui lui répondit.

« Très facilement M Snape. Il y a beaucoup d'espace à l'intérieur. »

Snape sourit en remerciement et regarda Harry. « Le magasin plus loin pourra très bien servir de hall de réception. »

« C'est brillant Sev. C'est ce que nous ferons. » Dit Harry. Il regarda le gobelin et sourit.

« Merci Monsieur. Je n'oublierais jamais cela. Vous avez été très aimable. » Dit Harry au gobelin alors qu'ils en finissaient avec toutes les formalités et Harry fut libre de commencer le véritable travail.

Le gobelin donna l'énorme livre à Harry, qui fut surpris de constater qu'il était léger comme une plume. Harry sourit et leva les yeux, « M Potter cela a été un plaisir et je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà dit à quelqu'un. Puissiez-vous réussir dans tous vos projets et être heureux. Vous aussi M Snape. » Le gobelin leur sourit à tous les deux et leur serra la main.

Harry et Snape quittèrent Gringotts en utilisant la bague des Potters comme portoloin et atterrirent à Godric Hollows. Ils dirent à tous le monde ce qu'ils avaient fait et apprirent en retour au sujet de Luna et les doutes de MacGonnagall, qu'elle exprima en secouant continuellement la tête. Harry sourit ; il se sentait très heureux.

Harry passa l'heure suivante à faire es suggestions et à parler à ses parents et Sirius à propos de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Remus avait l'air beaucoup mieux et il sourit à Harry quand il vint pour discuter.

« Harry, » commença Lupin avec hésitation.

« J'ai déjà pardonné Moony. Ne dites rien de plus. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Es-tu sûr Harry. Je suis tellement désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. »

Sirius et James roulèrent des yeux. « Bien sûr Moony. Ne sois pas idiot. » James lui sourit joyeusement. Eux trois, sans écouter Lily, écrivirent toutes les stupidités que pouvait faire un mangemort et avaient décidé de signer le papier de leurs noms. Remus écrivait tout ce qu'ils lui dictaient ; quelques fois se roulant de rire sur le sol. Lily les fusillait ensuite du regard et demandait à Remus de le lire et de le jeter neuf fois sur dix.

Harry regardait son père et Sirius avec une profonde affection et était heureux. Il avait accompli énormément en une journée et allait en faire davantage. Arthur Weasley était Square Grimmaud et avait activé son oreillette. Bill et les jumeaux étaient assis et Harry avait activé son oreillette une fois que lui et Snape étaient arrivés à Godric Hollows et il pouvait entendre la voix en colère de Molly demandant à Bill et aux jumeaux pourquoi ils étaient si grossiers.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse bien sûr et Arthur ne dit pas un mot. Harry pouvait presque entendre que Molly était blessée au son de sa voix.

Harry avait transformé la salle d'études en une salle de réunion ; il y avait une logue table avec de nombreuses chaises. Il avait déjà demandé à Dobby et Winky de venir et de préparer le diner pour eux tous. Harry n'avait rien eu depuis la nuit dernière ; bien qu'il n'ait pas eu faim à cause de toute la tension liée aux problèmes qu'il voulait régler, il avait été affamé quand ils étaient revenus de Gringotts.

Ils dinèrent tous avant qu'Arran, Hermione et Remus ne donnent les trois articles pour le Chicaneur.

Arran avait écrit l'histoire de Voldemort tandis que Draco et Hermione avaient rédigé un article sur la pureté du sang ; détaillant les mariages arrangés et ce que serait la pureté pour les générations futures, s'il y en avait. Le message d'Harry en tant que l'Elu au peuple n'était pas encore complet puisqu'Harry n'avait pas été là de la journée et il ne pourrait l'écrire que maintenant.

**L'histoire complète de Tom Marvolo Riddle- Je suis Lord Voldemort (le nom je suis Lord Voldemort est une anagramme du nom Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

**Voldemort naquit Tom Marvolo Riddle dans un orphelinat moldu il y a soixante huit ans. Sa mère, Merope Gaunt Riddle épousa Ton Riddle un moldu qui vivait dans une maison sur une colline près de la masure des Gaunts. **

**Les Gaunts descendaient de Salazar Serpentard mais avaient un fort atavisme de maladies mentales dû aux mariages entre cousins, et parfois frères et sœurs pour maintenait ce qu'ils croyaient être la pureté du sang.**

**Mais malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas que la pureté du sang veut dire pureté magique or la force de la magie qui coule dans vos veines, et non se marier dans les familles de sang pur comme on le comprend à l'heure actuelle.**

**Si nous considérons la pureté du sang comme critère de base pour suivre Voldemort, alors nous devrions d'abord le tuer puisqu'il est un sang-mêlé né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière.**

**Poursuivons avec notre histoire. Merop e Gaunt tomba amoureuse du beau garçon Tom Riddle qui vivait dans un manoir dans le village de Little Hangleton et qui était presque marié à une autre fille moldue.**

**Ce fut à cette époque que Marvolo Gaunt, son fils et le frère de Merope, Mad Morfin Gaunt, furent reconnus coupables de harcèlement de moldus et condamnés à la prison d'Azkaban pour quelques temps ; Marvolo pour six mois et Morfin pour trois ans.**

**Pendant ce temps, Merope jeta un sort d'attraction sur Tom Riddle et lui fit prendre un filtre d'amour. Ils s'enfuirent et un Marvolo Gaunt fou rentra chez lui pour découvrir que sa fille s'était enfuie avec un moldu entre tous et que son fils était à Azkaban pour trois ans. Il mourut quelques mois plus tard un homme brisé.**

**Le filtre d'amour de Merope Gaunt fut d'une façon ou d'une autre surmonté par son mari, ou alors elle en a retiré les effets elle-même en pensant qu'elle avait acquis l'amour de son mari, nous ne savons pas ; mais quelques mois plus tard un Tom Riddle Senior en mauvais état et horrifié revint vivre avec ses parents. Il ne se marrie toutefois plus jamais.**

**Merope en eut le cœur brisé et vécu les derniers mois de sa grossesse et de sa vie dans la misère. Elle mourut en donnant naissance dans un orphelinat où elle appela son bébé Tom en référence à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et perdu ; et Marvolo en hommage à son père.**

**A suivre….**

**Réunis des journaux de Regulus Black qui fut un mangemort mais trahit Voldemort parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la politique de celui qu'il désignait comme un cinglé et un maniaque- Harry James Potter.**

« Fantastique Arran » Lui dit Harry après avoir lu le premier chapitre de l'histoire de son ennemi. « Mais pourquoi devrais-je en retirer la gloire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce que si je mets mon nom fièrement en bas, je serais torturé et tué ? » Lui dot Arran avec un sourire qui devint une grimace en voyant Harry rougir.

« Merci Lord Arran de me donner le crédit d'un si noble travail. » Harry se pencha, faisant rire Arran, James et Sirius. Ils avaient eux aussi écouté Harry lire à haute voix ce qu'Arran avait écrit et ils en étaient très impressionnés.

« De cette façon, Voldemort va grincer des dents, tempêter mais il ne pourra rien faire d'autre. Il pensera simplement que c'est une raison supplémentaire pour tuer le « golden boy ». » Harry roula des yeux au « golden boy » et sourit.

Ensuite il s'assit lui aussi avec une plume et un parchemin, et commença la rédaction du message de « l'élu ».

**Un petit message… de… Harry James Potter**

**Voldemort terrifie le monde sorcier, tuant tout ce qui bouge et menant le monde sorcier à sa perte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se venger de son moldu de père qui a quitté sa mère après s'être libéré du pouvoir du filtre d'amour. QUELLE BLAGUE ! Tous les meurtres de ces innocents et la ruine du monde sorcier par sa haine à cause de la revanche d'un seul homme qui a perdu sa santé d'esprit. **

**Riddle, c'est son nom et non Voldemort, déteste les sangs purs parce qu'il n'en est pas un. Il déteste les sangs mêlés car il en est un et dans son esprit se sent inférieur aux sangs purs dont il est jaloux. Il déteste les nés de moldus parce que pour lui ils sont inférieurs. Et il déteste les moldus parce que son père en était un et l'a abandonné.**

**Quel imbécile ! Il semble conduire sa vie par la haine et il a accompli beaucoup. Qu'a-t-il réellement accompli ?**

**Bien la plus importante chose qu'il ait accomplie est la destruction des sangs purs parce qu'il ne veut que personne ne lui soit supérieure. Aujourd'hui, un demi-siècle après son entrée en scène comme un important personnage et un mage noir, il a effectivement tué presque toutes les plus grandes familles de sangs purs.**

**Parmi celles restantes, les Lestranges me viennent d'abord à l'esprit ; ils seront sûrement tués par Voldemort en guise de punition. Rabastan Lestrange est déjà mort et les autres seront aussi tués soit par Voldemort soit par les Aurors pour les atrocités qu'ils ont commises au nom de leur Lord. Les Malfoys, je défie Lucius Malfoy, Rockwood, McNair et Avery de remonter la manche de leurs bras gauche et de marcher fièrement. Eux aussi mourront soit des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit aux mains des Aurors.**

**Le Ministère de la Magie est tellement inefficace qu'ils n'assurent même pas des vérifications périodiques et au hasard de leurs employés qui ont accès à des informations sensibles ; alors que si ces informations tombent entre les mauvaises mains elles feraient de nombreux dégâts. Le Ministère de la Magie ne semble pas inquiet de cela.**

**Tant de famille de sangs purs sont morts pour je ne sais quoi mais sont mortes **_**à cause **_**de Voldemort. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche là.**

**Tandis que je n'approuve pas la Politique, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, de vieux Voldie ou quel que soit ce que soit vraiment cette créature, je ne suis pas non plus d'accord avec la STUPIDE politique de notre estimé directeur (l'estimé directeur est hautement sujet à questions à mon avis) que nous devions ne pas avoir de règle empêchant les nés de moldus de parler de notre monde. **

**Les moldus sont plus de six milliards dans le monde et plus de cinquante millions vivent en Grane Bretagne. Voldemort ne peut donc pas dans sa durée de vie ou même dans la suivante tous les tuer.**

**Avec tant de moldus et à peine une centaine d'entre nous ; nombre qui se réduit chaque jour à cause des tueries imbéciles, exposer notre monde aux cinquante millions de moldus ne peut pas être considéré comme une idée brillante.**

**Que se passera-t-il si un né de moldu décide d'exposer notre monde ? Cela prendrait un seul né de moldu et notre monde serait perdu pour toujours.**

**Ma meilleure amie est une née de moldu. Son nom est Hermione Granger et elle est d'accord à cent pour cent avec moi pour dire que toutes les familles de nés de moldus doivent être forcées par un sort au silence pour s'assurer qu'ils ne parleront jamais de notre monde, et je suis totalement d'accord avec elle.**

**J'ai atteint ma majorité aujourd'hui et je vais pendre mes sièges au Mangemagot comme chefs des familles Potter et Black et me battrais vigoureusement pour cela et ferais de mon mieux pour que cette loi soit passée.**

**Le monde sorcier a été tenu en otage par Voldemort qui, lentement mais sûrement, tue notre monde et non les moldus comme il voudrait nous le faire croire. Dumbledore n'est pas mieux ; il fait sa propre loi ; tout cela pour le plus grand bien naturellement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le plus grand bien ? Bien celui de Dumbledore naturellement, vu que ce n'est certainement pas le nôtre ou le mien ou le grand Ministère de la magie qui n'a aucun courage et qui est composé des personnes les plus pathétiques et inefficaces qui ne feraient rien de bon pour nous.**

**Moi, Harry James Potter ai perdu beaucoup trop à cause de ces trois là. J'ai perdu mes parents à cause de Voldemort, mon enfance à Dumbledore et suis en danger de perdre mon précieux monde à l'ineptie du Ministère de la magie.**

**J'ai juré aujourd'hui que je ne perdrais pas davantage. Je suis désormais un adulte et ai décidé d'entamer une guerre ; une guerre ou je ne souhaite ni tuer ni contrôler, mais me battre dans une guerre pour ma liberté et la liberté de mon monde- notre monde de ces terribles manipulateurs. Venez, joignez-vous à moi mes compagnons sorciers et luttons pour faire de ce monde une meilleure place.**

**A suivre…**

Harry le lit à haute voix un peu nerveusement et regarda autour de lui les réactions. Arran avait l'air très impressionné. « Tu es allé droit au but, fantastique. »

Snape acquiesça, « Ce sera pour le mieux Arran. Harry va prendre un nouveau rôle dès demain et ce sera pour le mieux s'il fait clairement savoir sa position. En dénonçant le seigneur des ténèbres et Dumbledore, il a ouvert une aire qui n'est ni la lumière comme décrite par Abus, ni le côté obscur du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry sera le gris que tout le monde pourra approcher sans craintes. »

Sirius et James acquiesçaient eux aussi. Lily toutefois semblait inquiète.

« Harry chéri, tu attaques à gauche et à droite. Tu t'en prends à des ennemis puissants qui seront mis sur le devant de la scène. »

« Ce sera mieux Lily que d'avoir un Dumbledore qui tient tellement à Harry qu'il veut le détruire. » Renifla James.

Sirius acquiesça et en souriant, demanda à Remus de lire leur papier.

Hermione et Draco avaient rédigé un papier sur la pureté du sang, et bien que cela aille droit au but et soit un peu ennuyeux, cela contenait d'importantes informations sur les sangs purs. Ils l'avaient rendu presque impossible à contredire.

Ensuite Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et lit le papier.

**Lettre ouverte 1 au vieux bébé Voldy….. Oooh !!!!**

**Quand vous lirez le titre sur le bon vieux Voldie bébé, vous penserez probablement à un gentil et joufflu petit bébé, avec des fesses bien dodues, des joues bien pleines, de belles fossettes et des yeux bleus ou dans notre cas de beaux yeux verts (parce que vert est la couleur des yeux de notre enfant ; OUI ! Notre enfant n'est autre qu'Harry Potter et je suis James Potter qui dicte ceci avec Sirius Black à notre bon ami Remus Lupin depuis mon portrait) mais bon vieux Voldie signifie oooh ! Non !! Voldemort ????????**

**Malheureusement il était un bébé très laid. Non ! Je ne l'ai pas vu bébé il y a soixante ans mais mon fils Harrykins l'a vu un véritable bébé horrible au cimetière quand il fut ressuscité dans son horrible corps. **

**Avant qu'il ne soit ressuscité c'était un sang mêlé et un homme fou. Après sa résurrection, il était toujours cinglé mais avait perdu son humanité et devenu une CREATURE !!! Comment ? Lisez la suite !!!!**

**Au cimetière, Voldemort effectua un rituel pour ramener son corps. Donc il a demandé à son bon serviteur Peter : OUI le même Peter à qui le STUPIDE Ministère a donné un ordre de Merlin première classe pour nous avoir trahis à bébé Voldemort. Et parce que ma femme qui était également là dans le portrait ne me le laisse pas l'écrire, je vais vous donner un indice.**

**C'est un mot de quatre lettres commençant par la lettre F. Je fais également un bras d'honneur à Peter qui nous a trahis et au Ministère qui est sans cervelle, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore qui devrait être viré de son poste de directeur de Poudlard et de chef du camp de la Lumière pour ne pas avoir fait les recherches nécessaires et avoir autorisé l'emprisonnement de mon frère Sirius Black injustement pendant treize ans. J'exige une compensation du Ministère et de Dumbles.**

**Maintenant, comme je le disais avant que je ne m'égare, après un rituel au cimetière, Voldy a déterré les os de son père, exigé la chair d'un traitre appelé Peter que Voldy a obligé à couper sa main et le sang de mon fils qu'il avait enlevé et attaché à une pierre tombale. Voldy a obligé Peter a entailler le bras d'Harry pour lui extraire du sang, a mélangé le tout dans un chaudron, a sauté dedans et est devenu VOLDY. Comment ??? Je crains que nous ne connaissions pas les incantations.**

**La lettre ouverte commence ici après les introductions— Puisque bébé Voldy a le sang de mon fils, la chair de son serviteur Peter et les os de son père moldu décédé, Voldy, tu as ajouté à ton pourcentage de sang moldu puisque les os en toi sont moldus. Tu es encore plus sang-mêlé puisque Petey le rat était un sang-mêlé ; et en prenant le sang d'Harry qui est aussi un sang-mêlé, tu es devenu encore plus né de moldu que sang-pur ou même sang-mêlé.**

**Une autre chose au sujet de ce partage d'os, de chair et de sang, TU DOIS UNE DETTE DE VIE A TON PERE, PETER ET HARRY. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Peter est mort dont la dette est nulle ; tu as tué ton père donc tu es un salaud, mais toi espèce de CREATURE MOLDUE !! TU DOIS UNE DETTE DE VIE A MON FILS. Harry l'exigera le moment où il te rencontrera. OUI !!!!!!!!! Harry demandera ta vie et tu devras rembourser la dette ou retrouver Merlin ! Mon cœur se brise pour toi Voldy, parce si tu ne rembourses pas la dette, comble des horreurs, tu devras MOURIR !**

**Jusqu'au nouvel épisode où nous trouverons une autre véridique mais étonnante théorie au sujet de Voldy the Morty, c'est un au revoir.**

**James Potter, Sirius Black (dans un portrait) et Remus Lupin (en vie et se roulant par terre)**

Harry s'arrêta. Il regarda avec incrédulité son père et Sirius qui avaient l'air heureux et satisfaits d'eux même, puis se tourna vers Arran et les autres. Ils se roulaient par terre de rire. Hermione était stupéfaite et Snape était choqué alors qu'il regardait bouche bée les portraits.

« C'est sûrement le meilleur M Potter, vous nous avez vraiment rendu fiers. » Lui dit Arran entre deux rires alors que les autres Serpentards acquiesçaient. Hermione avait l'air de désapprouver et Snape se tourna vers les portraits.

« Vois Severus, nous l'avons tournée en ridicule. Vraiment. Nous essayons de réduire la crainte et nous lui avons envoyé un message très sérieux. Maintenant j'espère que cela va ouvrir la boite de Pandore et ouvrir les discussions sur le fait que Voldemort doive ou non une dette de vie à Harry. Il ne peut pas tuer une fois qu'il aura pris conscience de cela. Nous avons désormais créé le doute à la fois dans son esprit mais aussi dans ceux des mangemorts. » Expliqua James.

Snape hocha la tête, pensif, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air impressionné. « Cela le fera er si le Seigneur des ténèbres lit ceci, comme il le fera certainement, bon sang je lui apporterais même une copie, alors il se tiendra éloigné d'Harry. Nous pouvons même suggérer que comme Harry et lui avaient coexisté tout ce temps, la prophétie peut être contournée. Oui, cela a du potentiel. »

Soudainement les marques des ténèbres commencèrent à brûler et Snape et les autres partirent.

Snape avait ignoré les ordres de Dumbledore de venir Square Grimmaud toute la journée, mais juste avant de partir, Snape envoya un patronus en disant qu'il viendrait avec Harry Square Grimmaud le lendemain pour le déjeuner parce que pour l'instant il y avait de plus grands dangers.

Harry prit la cheminette pour la résidence Lovegood et remit les articles à imprimer. Il passa quelques temps avec Luna et son père. Il était sur le point de partir après les avoir remerciés, quand Luna l'arrêta, « Harry tu n'as pas demandé mon serment. » Lui dit-elle rêveusement.

Harry rougit. « Luna je te fais confiance. » Commença-t-il, hésitant à lui demander un serment quand il ne lui avait rien dit qui en requérait un ; mais Luna secoua la tête et s'agenouilla, ses yeux clairs et vifs soudainement. « Moi, Luna Xarina Lovegood jure sur ma magie que je ne te trahirais jamais. »

« Moi aussi, ainsi soit-il. » La voix de son père était claire alors qu'il tenait sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

Harry était touché et il s'agenouilla. « J'accepte et en retour promets de vous protéger toit et ton père au mieux de mes capacités. » Dit-il doucement, la faisant elle et son père sourire.

Harry dit au revoir, leur demanda d'envoyer des exemplaires gratuits à quelques Serpentards, certaines personnes du Ministère et de l'Ordre. Il leur dit qu'il attendrait avec impatience la sienne le lendemain avant de retourner à Godric Hollows pour dormir.

Harry alla se coucher pour la première fois dans ses souvenirs dans son propre lit, dans sa propre maison. Il avait donné une chambre à Hermione, Remus ; pour qui il avait simplement ordonné de déménager ses affaires en disant à Dobby d'amener toutes les affaires de Remus de Square Grimmaud. Snape avait la pièce à côté de celle d'Harry.

Avant de s'endormir pour un repos bien mérité, Harry sortit son parchemin et écrivit aux Serpentards ayant pris le serment dans les cachots pour la première fois, leur donnant leurs premiers ordres.

Harry dormit paisiblement dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

_Laissez un petit message svp !!_


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28/**

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noel. Voici un nouveau chapitre où on a la réaction de Voldy face aux articles._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera la réaction tant attendue des membres de l'Ordre et de Dumby._

_A plus_

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla vers huit heures, prit un long bain et prit des vêtements propres. Il remarqua que les elfes avaient déjà tout déballé et tout rangé soigneusement. Puis il descendit dire bonjour à ses parents et Sirius avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il trouva ses parents attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne pour leur lire le Chicaneur. Tous les visages s'éclairèrent en voyant Harry.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! As-tu bien dormi fils ? » Lui demanda James, amenant un sourire joyeux sur le visage d'Harry. Sa mère et Sirius lui crièrent aussi un bon anniversaire en guise de bienvenue.

Harry inclina la tête et se tourna pour remercier sa mère et Sirius. « Prends le Chicaneur Harry et assure-toi d'acheter le Daily Prophet du soir. Nous saurons ainsi les réactions. » Lui dit Sirius, faisant d'amples gestes au journal plié.

Harry rit et ouvrit le journal quand Snape, qui était arrivé avec Hermione et Remus, lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et Snape lui prit le journal des mains.

« Merci hé ! » Cria Harry de protestation et bouda quand Snape lui fit juste un sourire en coin.

« Okay, au moins lis-le Sev. » Pleurnicha Harry alors qu'il tint la main d'Hermione et la tira vers lui.

« D'accord petit bébé attends. » Snape tint le journal et siffla doucement, impressionné. « Je vais très bientôt être appelé par mon Lord. Ecoute cela »

**LE MESSAGE DE L ELU- HARRY POTTER— paragraphe 3**

**Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est un IMPOSTEUR !**

**De nouvelles preuves ont prouvé que Voldemort était un imposteur et un menteur. Il n'a même pas ses propres os, chairs et sangs. Alors de quel droit cette créature se fait appeler un Seigneur des ténèbres exigeant la purification du monde sorcier et demandant les vies de ceux qu'il ale culot de dire sont impurs.**

**Cette chose qui se fait appeler Voldemort est pire qu'un moldu puisqu'il est revenu à la vie grâce aux contributions de trois personnes ; dont l'une est morte, l'autre est un traitre et la dernière est un garçon qui a sauvé encore et encore un monde sorcier ingrat.**

**Cette créature doit une dette de sang et de vie au garçon qui a été trahi par son propre camp et traité comme un pantin par le monde sorcier, Harry Potter. Comment cette créature va-t-elle rembourser sa dette au garçon ? Cette créature n'a aucun sens magique ou respect pour nos traditions parce que cette chose appelée Voldemort dit qu'elle va tuer le garçon qui lui a donné le sang, même si pris par la force, pour revenir à la vie.**

**Nous voulons savoir comment cette créature peut-elle restaurer la gloire des sangs-purs comme elle le clame quand elle ne peut même pas reconnaitre une dette de sang et de vie ?**

Il y eut un silence admiratif alors qu'ils écoutaient tous la note que Snape avait lue.

En-dessous se trouvaient les articles qu'avait donnés Harry avec de nombreuses photos, dieu seul savait où le père de Luna les avait trouvées. Les photos montraient des scènes sanglantes de tueries avec des légendes disant « cette créature défiant notre monde », « cinglé, cinglé et encore cinglé », « maniaque fou furieux en action » et d'autres légendes rendant tout cela réel.

Harry avait dit bonjour à Hermione et Remus d'un sourire avant de lire par-dessus une épaule de Snape tandis qu'Hermione lisait par-dessus l'autre.

M Lovegood avait en dessous de ses brillantes introductions publié l'article d'Harry et le message de l'élu, le message de James ensuite, en troisième l'histoire de Tom Riddle ; le tout complété par les journaux de Regulus Black et les recherches d'Hermione Jane Granger.

« Papa ton article a eu des échos. C'est comme tu l'avais dit et M Lovegood a déjà commencé les spéculations. » Lui dit Harry avec un large sourire et James hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

« Nous nous sommes tellement amusés à l'écrire Harry ; et ne renifle pas Snape tu pourrais te boucher la trachée. C'est un pathétique moyen de tuer mon homme de main. » Ajouta James en entendant Snape renifler.

Harry regard son père bouche bée, « Quoi, quelqu'un peut mourir si vous reniflez ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. »

« Tu n'as jamais été au courant parce que c'est tellement stupide, idiot… Potter ! Ne rends pas Harry confus. Il a une importante rencontre avec Albus, as-tu oublié ? » Exigea Snape, légèrement irrité. Potter et Black rigolaient déjà et il n'avait même pas eu sa tasse de thé. C'était trop mauvais.

Harry et Hermione roulèrent des yeux. Hermione renifla avec désapprobation, attrapa la main d'Harry et le traina dans la salle à manger.

« Nous avons tant à faire et ces deux là ricanent aussi tôt le matin. Vraiment ! » S'indigna-t-elle devant un Harry obéissant qui n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait plutôt apprécié le spectacle. Snape arriva en courant et s'assit.

« Comment ça s'est passé hier soir Sev ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry.

« Mal. » Lui répondit-t-il abruptement. Le cœur d'Harry se serra et sa joie s'évanouit. Snape leva les yeux du journal, vit son expression et son visage s'adoucit.

« Tu dois te préparer pour une bataille plus dure que ce que j'ai affronté hier soir Harry. Ne pers pas espoir enfant. »

« Combien d'autres devront mourir avant que je ne sois capable de le tuer Sev ? Et s'il causait tellement de dégâts que gagner n'importe plus ? » Lui demanda Harry avec crainte.

« Ce ne sera jamais le cas Harry. Ces infos dans le journal aujourd'hui constituent l'une des plus importantes attaques contre le Seigneur des ténèbres qui n'ait jamais eu lieu. Combien sont les mangemorts ? Pas vraiment beaucoup et nous avons déjà les plus importants et puissants de notre côté. Tu peux te demander pourquoi alors il n'a pas été vaincu plus tôt. La réponse est que personne n'a fait ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ; se battre.

Jusqu'à maintenant chacun s'est défendu quand la bataille les menaçait, mais combien ont pris les choses en main et se sont battus ? Personne Harry. C'est pourquoi nous avons perdu et il a gagné du pouvoir. Plus maintenant. Tu verras par toi-même crois-moi. » Lui dit fermement Snape, calmant légèrement les craintes d'Harry.

Harry et Hermione discutèrent en mangeant et Relus se joignit à eux au milieu en souriant. Il avait rajeuni d'au moins dix ans en une seule journée passée avec James et Sirius. Remus et Snape discutèrent du journal pendant qu'Harry et Hermione parlaient des autres Serpentards.

« J'espère qu'ils vont arriver à gérer Harry, je suis plutôt inquiète. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça. « S'ils peuvent gérer alors très bien Hermione, si non je prévois de leur demander de venir Square Grimmaud, leur offrir asile. C'est après tout ce que je leur ai promis. Ils ne peuvent pas et n'ont pas besoin de risquer toutes les nuits de se faire tuer ou tuer. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils parlèrent ensuite de Dumbledore, qu'ils allaient rencontrer au déjeuner ; quand la marque de Snape commença à brûler. Snape se hâte d'enlever toutes les odeurs sur lui et le Chicaneur et apparut dans la cachette de Voldemort, le journal dans ses robes.

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy**

Draco ne pouvait pas dormir. Il allait recevoir le Chicaneur et en tremblait d'anxiété, d'anticipation et d'une bonne dose de terreur. Il se demandait quelles spéculations et débats le Chicaneur allait déchainer sur le monde sorcier en son entier et il saurait si Voldemort se laisserait avoir par les articles, spécialement celui écrit par James et Sirius.

Draco avait été très impressionné. L'article dans son entier sonnait et avait l'air idiot avec ses points d'exclamation et lourdeurs, mais il savait que ce seraient les nouvelles qui attireraient le plus l'attention. James avait demandé que Dumbledore soit viré comme directeur, et en faisant cela, il avait rendu clair qu'Harry se battrait à la fois contre Voldemort et Dumbledore.

C'était un impressionnant constat et tandis que James et Sirius s'étaient moqués et s'étaient amusés, ils avaient trois constats qui décrivaient leur position. La première était leur attaque du Ministère, l'autre Dumbledore, et la dernière mais la plus brillante et source de confusion était la dette de vie ; puisque tout le monde allait se poser des questions au sujet de la dette de vie que selon eux devait Voldemort à leur fils.

Harry avait écrit cette nuit à tous les Serpentards pour la première fois sur le parchemin. Il avait écrit tous leurs noms et leur avait dit qu'il enverrait des exemplaires gratuits du Chicaneur uniquement aux sixièmes années ; qu'ils devraient les lire et courir voir leurs pères. Nott devrait appeler Lucius Malfoy et trembler de peur en lui montrant le journal.

Draco avait le parchemin avec lui et l'avait lu un nombre infini de fois. Il le relut une dernière fois avant de l'effacer et d'attendre le Chicaneur.

_Salut, _

_J'aurais dix sept ans demain et je suis ravi que vous soyez tous en vie. J'ai à partir d'aujourd'hui, un jour avant de devenir un adulte dans le monde sorcier, fait les premiers pas pour me battre dans cette guerre et faire ma petite part pour la finir aussi vite que possible._

_Demain, j'ai demandé des exemplaires du Chicaneur ; oui le journal dirigé publié tous les quinze jours par le père de Luna ; seulement il m'a promis qu'il publierait deux fois par semaine et me donnerait autant d'espace que je le souhaite pour écrire contre Voldemort._

_Je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise que vous recevrez demain, mais je vous dirais une chose. Ce sera un choc total et vous serez d'accord avec moi que j'ai créé tellement de chaos, au-delà de ce que vous auriez cru possible._

_Je suis chez moi et j'ai avec moi les portraits de mes parents et de Sirius Black qui était mon parrain. Ils ont eux aussi écrit un article dans le journal et ce sera celui qui créera le plus de dégâts. Ils sont après tout brillants._

_J'ai envoyé des copies supplémentaires du journal à Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler au Ministère et me suis assuré qu'ils le recevraient plus tôt que vous pour qu'ils soient en position d'agir. J'ai fait de même pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. Ils recevront le choc de leur vie tout comme les mangemorts qui travaillent au Ministère de la magie._

_Assurez vous de rester sur vos gardes et rappelez-vous que si cela devient trop pour vous, tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'écrire dans le parchemin et transplaner dans un lieu sécurisé dont le nom et le secret vous sera communiqué dans quelques jours, et je prendrais soin de vous jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie et vous permette de vivre votre vie en paix plus tard._

_NE MANQUEZ PAS LES EVENEMNTS DE DEMAIN !!!!!!_

_Harry_

Naturellement cette note avait mis tous les Serpentards sur le qui vive et la plupart d'entre eux qui étaient revenus éreintés de raids s'écrivirent les uns les autres en se demandant ce qu'Harry avait fait.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise se posaient eux aussi des questions, mais alors qu'ils en parlaient entre eux à travers leurs oreillettes, ils tremblaient davantage d'anticipation que de la peur de l'inconnu.

Le lendemain matin ils reçurent tous le Chicaneur et ils s'évanouirent presque de choc. Draco était bouche bée par l'introduction que M Lovegood avait écrite. Lui et Luna montèrent en flèche dans son opinion et son respect pour eux augmenta de façon exponentielle.

Il lit le journal et trouva que tous les articles avaient été bien écrits et que les gros titres ici et là rendaient la lecture plus intéressante. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos et Draco trembla un peu et descendit avec résolution dans la salle à manger où ses parents prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Père. » Appela doucement Draco de la porte. Il avait l'air terrifié, transpirait et ses yeux élargis par la peur.

Lucius était sur le point d'aboyer sur Draco mais en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux, Lucius Malfoy fronça des sourcils. Draco était sur le chemin pour devenir un très bon mangemort ; quelqu'un dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fier. Il rentrerait bientôt dans le cercle interne ; donc ce garçon tout tremblant était une cause d'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Lucius.

« Entre Draco. Quel est le problème ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout aussi doucement.

Narcissa observait tout ceci mais n'avait pas encore dit un mot, ses yeux toutefois révélaient que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

Draco pour sa part tendit juste sa main avec le Chicaneur. Lucius fronçait des sourcils et prit le journal avant de l'ouvrir. Au tout début se trouvaient « avec les compliments d'Harry Potter »

Et là Lucius cessa de respirer. Il avait lu les unes. Ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément. Il se leva brusquement, fit un pas en avant avant de s'affaler dans sa chaise ; toutefois il tomba sur le sol dans la mesure où il s'était déplacé à côté de sa chaise dans son choc.

Il n'était pas conscient de s'être écroulé sur le sol ni d'y être assis après être tombé ; trop absorbé par sa lecture. Il lit la note d'introduction de Lovegood, les articles d'Harry et haleta quand Harry le défia de marcher avec sa manche gauche relevée. Il lit les attaques d'Harry contre le Ministère et Dumbledore et jura.

Il lit ensuite l'article de James Potter et Sirius Black et s'en évanouit presque. Une dette de vie, Potter demanderait la vie du Lord et il devrait rembourser la dette ou mourir ? Que se passait-il ?

Lucius Malfoy sentit son monde s'écrouler. Il pouvait le sentir, le voir. C'était la fin de son influence au Ministère. Rockwood, Macnair et Avery seraient aussi incapables de marcher librement dans le monde sorcier à partir de maintenant. Lucius Malfoy grinça des dents. En l'espace d'une journée ils avaient été tous réduits à être des fugitifs du Ministère de la magie.

Ensuite une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit et Lucius Malfoy s'évanouit alors que son fils et sa femme le regardaient avec inquiétude. A l'intérieur Draco était triomphant alors qu'il ranimait son père.

« Père ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et crainte.

« Qui va prévenir notre Lord Draco ? » Lui demanda Lucius, sa voix tremblant de peur. Draco tremblait lui aussi. C'était la question. Quelle que soit cette personne, elle serait tuée immédiatement. Lucius Malfoy se leva lentement et alla dans la salle à manger tout en demandant à Draco d'appeler immédiatement Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Arran.

Draco courut vers la cheminée et appela sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. « Tante Bella ? » Cria Draco dans la cheminée. « Oncle, Arran, Ria ? » Hurla-t-il et une minute plus tard ils arrivèrent tous en courant dans la pièce.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? » Lui demanda Bellatrix avec inquiétude. Il était bien trop tôt pour que Draco soit là avec autant d'urgence et elle était inquiète. Arran et Ria avaient l'air inquiets mais leurs yeux indiquaient le contraire. Leurs yeux brillaient d'anticipation.

« Père demande que vous veniez tous immédiatement. Il y a une terrible crise ici tante Bella. » Lui dit Draco, ses yeux élargis par la peur.

« Draco ! » Une voix cria derrière Draco. « Est-ce qu'ils viennent ou pas ? »

« Pousse- toi Draco, nous arrivons. » Lui répondit Bellatrix. Le moment Draco retira sa tête, ils arrivèrent tous.

Après qu'ils soient passés, le feu vira au vert et Nott arriva avec un journal dans les mains.

Bellatrix fit un pas dans la pièce pour trouver une Narcissa ayant l'air très tendue. Elle n'avait jamais vue Narcissa aussi tendue auparavant. Pas même le jour où Draco avait pris la marque. Sa sœur gardait ses sentiments pour elle-même de façon remarquable. Aujourd'hui elle lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius et se tordait visiblement les mains.

Lucius lisait ce torchon qui n'était même pas digne de servir de papier toilette appelé le Chicaneur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait autant le bouleverser. Pourtant il était bouleversé, suffisamment bouleversé pour faire venir toute la famille en support.

Ce fut à cet instant que Nott entra avec le même journal serré dans ses mains et désormais Bellatrix était plutôt terrorisée. Avaient-ils imprimé la capture d'un autre membre du cercle intérieur ?

Elle regarda Lucius qui ne s'était même pas levé pour l'accueillir elle et Rodolphus et la peur s'empara de son cœur. Elle se tourna vers Nott et lui prit le journal des mains.

Elle lit les titres et haleta. Rodolphus avait prit le journal des mains de Lucius et le lisait. Il pâlit tout comme Bellatrix. Cette dernière lisait maintenant l'introduction et ses yeux lisaient les articles avec Arran se tenant à côté de son épaule et Ria lisant avec son oncle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bellatrix s'effondra sur le sol en bafouillant d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Rodolphus s'affala à côté de Lucius. Arran lisait encore et était stupéfait par l'introduction écrite par M Lovegood. C'était brillant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Lucius ? Comment as-tu mis tes mains sur cette, cette chose ? » Lui demanda sèchement Bellatrix.

« Je l'ai reçu tante Bella. » Lui dit faiblement Draco.

« J'ai moi aussi reçu une copie. » Nott tremblait.

« Qui va l'apprendre à notre Lord ? Nous ferions mieux de lui amener bientôt, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une autre source. » Leur dit Arran.

Bellatrix poussa un cri strident et Lucius passa de pâle à gris.

« Il nous tuera Arran » Dit-elle.

« Mère, il fera pire que de tuer s'il se rend compte que Draco a reçu une copie et qu'oncle n'a pas jugé bon de le mettre au courant. Le fait que tu le savais aussi, tu sais que notre Lord le prendra comme une trahison. De cette façon il sera peut-être en colère mais il ne doutera pas de nous. »

Bellatrix soupira puis frissonna de peur.

« Tu as raison comme toujours Arran. C'est ce que nous allons faire mais nous le ferons tous ensemble. Allons-y. Comment ce foutu garçon a obtenu les informations pour écrire ceci ? Le traitre Regulus. » La voix de Bellatrix devint haineuse.

« Et s'il y a de la vérité dans ce que dit l'article ? » Demanda Lucius d'une toute petite voix. « Oh Bellatrix, les dégâts que vont causer ces articles. Potter a déclaré la guerre, Bellatrix. Il a en effet dit au monde qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec le Ministère, nous et Dumbledore, nous a tous mis dans le même panier et a ouvert un portail vers un nouveau côté, une nouvelle vie. Je suis très effrayé. Je ne peux plus marcher dans les rues comme un homme libre et suis devenu un fugitif Bellatrix. » Lucius mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Son monde s'était effondré en une journée. Sa vie avait été chamboulée par un seul paragraphe dans un seul article de journal.

« Tous les espions au sein du Ministère seront en fuite à partir d'aujourd'hui ou seront capturés par les Aurors. Nous avons perdu notre pied dans le Ministère et peut-être même aussi dans le monde sorcier. » Dit Rodolphus et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres horrifiés en réalisant ce que les quatre articles leur avaient tous fait.

« Foutu James Potter. Fauteur de troubles quand il était vivant et idem quand il est mort. Son fils est pire. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il ne peut pas mourir et nous laisser en paix. » Dit amèrement Bellatrix. Ils se préparèrent à partir.

Lucius tremblait, et en fait les autres également. Ils avaient déjà repoussé l'inévitable autant que possible ; et comme Arran l'avait dit ils devaient avertir leur Lord avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'ils le savaient et avaient tardé à le prévenir.

Nott avait été très silencieux et avait écouté très attentivement à tout ce qui était dit en se tenant à côté de Draco. Il pouvait également voir Draco écouter tout ce qui était dit avec la même attention que lui. Il était ravi d'avoir choisi de changer de côté. Avec seulement trois pages dans un torchon que personne ne lisait, Harry avait créé tellement de crainte. Les articles en eux-mêmes étaient terrifiants et il était heureux qu'Harry ait déjà mis au point des plans de secours au cas où les choses deviennent trop dures.

Ils étaient sur le point de transplaner quand les flammes devinrent vert et toutes les sixièmes années avec leurs parents arrivèrent ; le Chicaneur serré dans leurs mains. Ils portaient tous des expressions de terreur et eurent l'air soulagés en voyant non seulement les Malfoys mais également les Lestranges.

Bellatrix leur jeta un simple coup d'œil et prit conscience que Potter avait envoyé le Chicaneur à tous les Serpentards de sixième année. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de rage mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Beaucoup avaient l'air effrayés mais il y avait également des doutes dans leurs yeux et Bellatrix jura silencieusement. Boot n'était pas là, elle supposa donc qu'il n'avait pas reçu le Chicaneur. Il n'était pas à Serpentard et Potter avait envoyé des copies supplémentaires aux Serpentards. Ils s'étaient tous précipités ici, ne voulant pas être seuls. Bien ça les aiderait également pensa Bellatrix. Elle frappa dans ses mains, pas que qui que ce soit ne parle ; ils avaient vu le Chicaneur dans ses mains et n'avaient pas posé une seule question.

« Nous devons aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui montrer cette ordure et le laisser punir ceux qui ont le culot d'écrire tous ces mensonges sur lui. » Dit-elle avec détermination. Elle les observa mais personne n'était convaincu et elle se rendit compte que c'était une affaire beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé initialement.

Le fait que cela sorte de la bouche de Potter le rendait d'une façon plus crédible. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée puisque le garçon n'était même pas encore diplômé mais cela avait un impact ; c'était une certitude. Elle jura intérieurement et dit à tout le monde de transplaner au manoir du Lord et le laisser régler tout ceci.

Choisir Harry avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite, pensa Nott en transplanant avec Draco ; tous les deux se regardant et regardant les autres sixièmes années qui étaient là sans raison.

Ils apparurent tous au Manoir de Voldemort. Se regardant les uns les autres, ils entrèrent.

Voldemort était dans la bibliothèque, lui avait dit l'elfe que Bellatrix avait appelé en claquant des doigts.

« Informe le Maître que nous sommes nombreux à être venus pour le rencontrer et avons avec nous des nouvelles. » Dit formellement Bellatrix à l'elfe.

L'elfe disparut et Voldemort arriva en courant. Il freina en voyant tant de personnes puis fronça des sourcils. Il vit Bellatrix serrer dans ses mains un journal et il tendit silencieusement sa main.

Il remarqua la façon dont sa main tremblait et vit qu'ils firent tous un pas en arrière ; y compris Bellatrix et Lucius qui tremblaient. Voldemort avait un très mauvais pressentiment ; ouvrit rapidement le journal et siffla de colère.

Il lit rapidement les articles, fit une pause et les relut doucement avant de lever les yeux ; ses yeux rouges brillant de colère ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. « Bella ! » Hurla-t-il.

Bellatrix vint en courant. Il lui attrapa son avant bras et appuya sur la marque. En cinq minutes, tous les mangemorts arrivèrent. Ceux qui n'avaient aucune information sur la situation avaient simplement l'air sur le qui vive. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant personne ne prenait vraiment la peine de lire le Chicaneur ; cette journée allait remettre cela en question.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Rockwood, McNair et Avery qui travaillaient au Ministère tout comme trois autres mangemorts qui occupaient des positions inférieures. Snape était déjà venu, et Voldemort en était un peu soulagé.

Voldemort attendit quelques minutes de plus et quand il apparut qu'ils ne viendraient pas, il se tourna pour regarder tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Etonnamment il ne hurla pas ni ne jeta des sorts. Les articles l'avaient secoué bien plus qu'on n'aurait pu le penser. Il n'était pas dérangé par l'histoire de sa vie, bien que désormais son statut de sang mêlé ait été révélé au grand jour, mais le message de Potter invitant tous les sorciers à se battre contre lui et Dumbledore était impressionnant et un petit peu effrayant ; cependant Voldemort détestait admettre cela.

L'article qui causerait le plus de dégâts était celui rédigé par le défunt James Potter. Voldemort ragea. Il pouvait déjà voir les doutes dans les esprits de tous ceux se tenant là et il savait qu'à part son cercle intérieur, il ne prendrait guère plus pour que les autres rats quittent le navire s'ils pensaient que Voldemort était un cheval perdant.

En lisant lentement une seconde fois Voldemort prit une décision ; il devait découvrir la vérité pour lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait –il pas écouté le rat et s'était ressuscité avec le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela n'aurait causé aucunes complications. Maintenant le monde sorcier en son entier discuterait et débattrait cela et il devrait faire des recherches sur le sujet et dire à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait pas de dette de vie. Parce que s'il y en avait une Voldemort savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la guerre. Il ne serait pas capable d'affronter en face à face Potter et de le tuer. Le moment suivant il mourrait parce que la dette a déjà été appelée. C'était ce qui le ralentissait et l'empêchait de jeter des sorts à tour de bras et de hurler.

Il avait arpenté la pièce de long en large tout en réfléchissant durement. Il devait faire quelques pas en arrière avant de pouvoir avancer de nouveau. Il ragea à cela. Il relit les articles et les regarda tous. Il voulait hurler, jeter des sorts et même tuer quelques uns de ces imbéciles ici mais il se retint.

Il alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise calmement en se forçant à a voir l'ait composé et relaxé. Il fixa Snape du regard et lui parla.

« Que se passe-t-il ici Severus et as-tu des nouvelles ? Dumbledore a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ? Le garçon semble être aussi contre lui. Pourquoi ? » Voldemort adressa sa première question à Snape.

« Maître l'imbécile a organisé une réunion de l'Ordre aujourd'hui au déjeuner. Il a appelé hier mais je n'étais pas là puisque j'étais dans une attaque. Il me dira aujourd'hui pourquoi le foutu Potter dit tout ceci. Apparemment, Maître, le garçon a envoyé des exemplaires supplémentaires à tous les membres de l'Ordre et aussi à quelques uns du Ministère. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cité ton nom Severus ? » Demanda doucement Voldemort ; la question lourde de sens et dubitative.

« Master le foutu garçon croit que je suis l'espion de ce stupide Dumbledore. Il m'a apparemment accusé d'être un mangemort l'année dernière après que le traître à sons sang ne soit tombé à travers le voile dans le Département des Mystères. Ce fut le directeur qui lui certifia que je n'en étais pas un. Il m'a dit que même si Dumbledore lui disait le contraire, il ne le croyait pas. » Dit Snape sans hésitation avec même un peu de triomphe.

Voldemort fut silencieux pendant quelques temps, contemplatif puis inclina la tête.

« Bien, vas-y aujourd'hui et découvre pourquoi le garçon dit du mal de Dumbledore. Apporte-moi l'information où se trouve Potter en ce moment. Va Severus, vous tous aussi. Harry Potter a signé son arrêt de mort en parlant ainsi. Il n'y a aucune dette de vie et aucun mort injuste. Il n'ya que la guerre que nous menons contre le monde sorcier pour sécuriser la place des sangs-purs dans ce monde. »

« Maître » Lucius Malfoy parla doucement.

« Parle Lucius. »

« Maitre, Rockwood et les autres ne sont pas venus. Cela signifie qu'ils ont été capturés et emprisonnés. Potter a également cité mon nom. Je ne serais pas capable d'aller au Ministère et faire le travail de mon Lord ; car si je mets un pied dans le Ministère, je serais arrêté. »

« Reste caché pour le moment Lucius et répands la nouvelle que tu es malade. Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ceci. »

Snape fit un pas en avant et s'agenouilla.

« Parle Severus. »

« Master, si je puis me permettre. Maintenant que Lucius a ce problème, je crains que moi aussi je ne sois contrôlé le moment où je mettrais un pied dans Poudlard. Mais nos espoirs reposent là. Potter semble s'être attaqué à tout le monde. S'il se bat contre Dumbledore, alors qui sont ses alliés ? Il ne peut pas se battre avec un loup-garou, trois portraits et une sang de bourbe. Les autres ne sont pas ses alliés puisqu'ils appartiennent à l'Ordre et je ne vois pas le nom de Ronald Weasley. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, impressionné par le raisonnement de Snape. Il était encore sous le choc des articles qui contenaient bien trop d'informations et il ne savait pas comme gérer cela. Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il avait perdu tous ses espions au Ministère de la magie. Il regarda Snape qui avait repris la parole.

« Maitre, je vais suggérer quelque chose pour laquelle vous pourriez bien me tuer mais à la lumière des événements, je sens que c'est pour le mieux. Puis-je poursuivre maître ? »

« Oui » Le mot sortit comme un coup de fusil.

« Je sens que nous devons continuer nos attaques de moldus pour l'instant, mais devrions laisser tous les êtres magiques. Quand l'école rouvrira, c'est le moment où je partirais pour l'école je serais contrôlé, tout comme tous nos enfants. SI vous pouviez changer la place de la marque à un endroit auquel personne ne pensera regarder et également la cacher d'une façon qui ne sera pas détectée, nous recevrons vos appels mais serons capables de marcher librement contrairement à Lucius. Lucius sera aussi testé au veritaserum, alors que tous les enfants ne le seront pas. Je dirais que le Maître a retiré sa marque parce qu'il voulait que j'espionne et dirais que je suis naturellement loyal à Dumbledore et non au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois dans l'école, nous ferons tous de notre mieux pour vous amener à tout prix le garçon avant la fin de l'année. SI nous échouons il quittera l'école et il sera ensuite impossible de l'attraper, spécialement s'il est aussi contre Dumbledore. Il se cacherait par lui-même et serait inatteignable. Jusque là nous avons le temps et je suis sûr que nous pouvons le faire. »

Voldemort réfléchit intensément. Ce que Snape avait dit avait du sens. Si Snape avait voulu retirer les marques il aurait alors été soupçonneux, mais c'était brillant.

Snape s'inclina très bas une nouvelle fois. « Parle » Lui ordonna Voldemort.

« Avant que nous n'attrapions Potter mon Seigneur, nous devrions, » Snape fit une pause et baissa de nouveau la tête en signe de soumission, « nous devrions faire des recherches sur la dette de vie que le père du garçon réclame. Nous devrions être parfaitement clairs là-dessus mon Seigneur. » Finit-il tout bas.

Les autres haletèrent et Voldemort se renfrogna. « Explique Severus » Siffla-t-il d'avertissement.

« Maître, pour que nous ayons l'avantage et gagnions, nous devrons répondre à n'importe quelle question qui sera posée. Malheureusement, les premières questions sont les plus épineuses. Mais c'est une bonne chose parce qu'une fois que nous les écarterons du chemin, plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Nous pourrions aussi faire des recherches sur cela et sur le lien que notre Seigneur partage avec lui. Nous devrions résoudre tout cela cet été ; une fois cela fait les autres enfants et moi-même retournerons à Poudlard.

Dès que nous aurons les réponses, nous ferons des pieds et des mains pour vous amener Potter. Une fois Potter parti et l'image de Dumbledore ternie, nous gagnerons. Nous le devons, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Nous pourrons kidnapper la sang de bourbe, la torturer avant de la tuer elle puis le garçon.

Maître, nous devons laisser Potter attaquer Dumbledore. Il fait du bon travail et je pense que nous devrions laisser la bataille interne se développer à grande échelle. Une fois le linge sale de Dumbledore lavé en public, et la foi du peuple dans le Ministère totalement disparue, grâce à Potter une nouvelle fois, nous agirons. »

Il y eut un silence de mort quand Snape finit. Personne ne parla pendant presque dix minutes et après ce qui sembla une éternité, Voldemort parla doucement.

« Tu es en effet mon homme Severus. Ton raisonnement et analyse sont brillants. » Il sourit et regarda les autres. « Qu'avez-vous tous à dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pense maître que nous devrions faire comme Snape a dit mais devrions stopper les attaques et leur dire que Potter est totalement dans le faux et tout ce que nous voulons est le bien du monde sorcier dans son ensemble. Ceux qui ont été tués de notre côté ou du leur sont des victimes de guerre et ne devraient être traités que comme tels. » Arran prit la parole.

Voldemort se tourna pour regarder Arran. Il sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est un bon plane Arran. Bellatrix, ceux dans les cercles intérieurs et extérieurs, mettez-vous immédiatement à la rédaction des articles.

Approche-toi Severus et je vais changer ta marque immédiatement tout comme celles des autres pour qu'ils ne soient pas capturés. Je la changerais pour tout le monde, y compris Lucius. Viens et nous réfléchirons aussi à une riposte. »

« Nous pourrions nous servir de la Gazette du Sorcier et leur donner notre version des choses. Nous pouvons essayer de préparer des articles en ce sens et les envoyer avec un charme de compulsion et les obliger à les imprimer. » Dit Arran. Voldemort qui était en train de changer les marques hocha la tête.

« Les cercles intérieurs et externes faites-le. Je vérifierais ces articles demain. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester Severus. Je te veux avec Dumbledore et obtins-moi autant d'informations que possible. »

Arran, Ria, Draco et les autres eurent leurs marques déplacés sur leurs cuisses. Lucius était le plus soulagé. Snape regarda sa main avec étonnement et les autres regardaient eux aussi leur bras nu avec une étrange fascination.

Nott était ravi. Snape leur avait fait beaucoup de bien ; toutefois sans le savoir pensa-t-il avec joie.

Voldemort les congédia tous sauf le cercle intérieur et s'assit avec eux pour discuter de tout cela. Le reste partit avec joie. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Voldemort leur donna leur avertissement.

« Vous tous, aucune autre attaque. Vivez votre vie aussi normalement que possible. Jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, personne ne doit se faire prendre dans aucune activité qui vous ferait contrôler par le Ministère. »

Ils inclinèrent tous la tête et s'éloignèrent en étant très soulagés. Dans le cas de Nott er des autres Serpentards, ils furent heureux et stupéfaits. En une journée, Potter avait réalisé l'impossible. Il avait stoppé les attaques et la tuerie et avait fait retirer leurs marques de leurs avants bras gauches. Voldemort avait aussi ajouté un sort en fourchelangue pour la cacher des sorts de détection standards.

Lucius était plus que soulagé par cela. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien cela le blesserait de rester un fugitif jusqu'à ce matin et était extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir marcher en homme libre ; cependant il allait rester caché jusqu'à ce que la fureur au sujet des articles soit retombée et qu'ils aient écrit leurs propres articles.

Harry avait en l'espace d'une journée stoppé toutes les attaques jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Voldemort avait été tellement choqué et prit au dépourvu, il s'était presque comporté humainement. La raison de cela est qu'il avait été stupéfait par les articles et avait été incapable de se les ôter de sa tête chauve. Il avait regardé autour de lui et avait pu voir leurs pensées ; qui étaient confuses et craintives. Cela l'avait incité à s'arrêter, penser, évaluer et agir au lieu de simplement leur hurler à tous dessus de dégager d'ici et de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Potter avait soulevé des points de valeur et avait l'audace de le mettre lui, le Ministère et Dumbledore dans le même panier et de leur déclarer la guerre à tous les trois. Le point le plus important était par qui il était aidé. Comme Severus l'avait justement dit, vous ne pouviez pas vous battre avec un loup-garou, une sang de bourbe et trois portraits. Et les Lovegoods ; ils ne devaient pas les oublier. Ils étaient eux aussi du côté de Potter. Mais les Weasleys ne l'étaient pas ; il y avait là quelque chose à explorer.

Potter avait aussi fait une déclaration dommageable en admettant être d'accord avec lui pour garder leur monde secret. Il était bluffé par cela ; il savait que Granger était avec lui dans cela et elle l'avait apparemment soutenu sur ce point. Il devait faire quelque chose pour supprimer cela avant que tous les sangs purs ne le quittent pour rejoindre Potter parce qu'il était lui aussi contre Dumbledore.

C'est pourquoi il leur avait accordé une pause dans les tueries. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à une bonne stratégie qui lui ferait reprendre l'avantage. Il se dirigea dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient tous les membres de ses cercles intérieurs et externes, sauf Snape et ils travaillèrent tous sur les articles.

Arran, Ria et les trois autres apparurent directement à Godric Hollows avec Snape, où ils se mirent tous à rire, danser et chanter. Ils racontèrent tout aux portraits, Harry, Hermione, Remus qui se trouvaient à Godric Hollows et aux autres qui écoutaient de Square Grimmaud mais ne pouvaient pas répondre. Ils leur montrèrent aussi leurs avants bras nets avec joie.

Ils étaient tous étonnés au self contrôle qu'avait montré Voldemort et James en découvrit la raison quand il dit, « C'es tellement à l'inverse du comportement normal de Voldemort et de sa nature, cela montre qu'il est effrayé. Bon sang Snape ! Il a changé toutes vos marques. Cela plus que tout montre son désespoir je pense. »

Snape inclina la tête. « Je voulais qu'il le fasse et il a scellé les marques par sa magie afin que personne ne puisse les détecter à part Potter. Cela m'aidera avec Albus s'il me menace avec Azkaban et m'ordonne de faire ses quatre volontés. »

« Severus c'était brillant. Nous n'y avions jamais pensé. » S'exclama Arran.

« Oui et c'est pourquoi nous devons nous assurer de ne jamais révéler à personne la nouvelle place de nos marques. » Leur dit sérieusement Snape.

Ce fut à ce moment, quand Hermione était déjà attelée à la rédaction d'un nouvel article, qu'elle vit les mots apparaître sur le parchemin d'Harry. « Merci Potter » Etait le message et les noms de tous les Serpentards étaient en bas du parchemin. Harry fit un sourire radieux et leur écrivit qu'il les contacterait bientôt pour une rencontre où ils décideraient de leur prochaine action.

Sur cette note, Harry et les autres s'assirent pour prendre un déjeuner anticipé. Ensuite Snape, Hermione et Harry partirent pour Square Grimmaud en prenant une pensine rétrécie avec eux.

_Un autre chapitre de traduit. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à suivre._

_Review svp !!!_


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Me revoilà !! Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et en ce moment suis débordée par la fac et mon boulot. Je me suis précipitée pour traduire la fin de ce chapitre et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ; je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire.**

Albus Dumbledore avait eu une horrible journée. Une très mauvaise. A dix heures du matin, le 31 juillet, il avait été réveillé très tôt par les charmes de surveillance placés sur ses instruments. Prenant conscience que c'étaient ceux qu'il avait sur Harry, il s'était précipité dans son bureau, sachant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Harry ne leur avait donné aucune raison de le contrôler ; même occasionnellement. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa maison et n'avait pas fait de magie accidentelle pour causer une crise.

Dumbledore fonça dans son bureau dans sa chemise de nuit rose, orange et violette ; qui ferait n'importe qui penser avec horreur comment un homme avait pu aller se coucher avec des vêtements tellement brillants. Dumbledore trouva tous ses instruments liés au 4 Privet Drive se brisant. Cela signifiait que les barrières de protection n'étaient plus là. Dumbledore transforma sa chemise de nuit en une robe violette, alla vers Fawkes et ils se retrouvèrent dans le Surrey. Il atterrit dans Little Whinhing et prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas où vivait Harry. Il l'avait oublié pendant le voyage le menant à Surrey ; ce qui n'était qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes.

Cela avait été effacé de son esprit. Albus s'évanouit presque de panic et dut se stabiliser en s'agrippant à un lampadaire. Il respirait fortement en essayant de se rappeler où Harry vivait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler et pour la première fois de sa vie il fut terrifié. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ? Cela se produisait en plus un jour avant qu'Harry ne réclame son héritage, devienne un adulte et ne l'aide dans la guerre à tuer Voldemort.

Soudainement il se souvint d'Arabella Figg et Albus apparut à sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et voyant qui c'était elle rangea la barre de fer qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos.

« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Harry s'est bien comporté hier aussi. » Lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Où habite-t-il Arabella ? Pouvez-vous me le montrer ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore avec hâte.

« Bien sûr. » Lui dit-elle puis s'arrêta. « C'est juste là Albus. Mais où ? Où vit Harry ? C'était juste là non ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda visiblement confuse. Albus et Mme Figg arpentèrent les rues de Little Whinhing et passèrent même trois fois devant le numéro 4 mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en rappeler.

Très inquiet, Albus apparut à Poudlard, appela Maugrey et lui raconta tout.

« Pouvez-vous vous rappeler où il vit Alastor ? Tu l'as escorté une fois il y a deux ans après tout. » Demanda anxieusement Albus Dumbledore à son ami.

Maugrey Fol Œil secoua la tête en jurant. « Non Albus je ne peux pas me souvenir. Comment le foutu garçon a-t-il pu disparaître avec sa maison et sa famille ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grognement à Dumbledore mais ce dernier n'avait pas de réponse.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la nuit à essayer différents moyens pour trouver le foutu garçon qui a survécu et n'eurent aucune réponse. A six heures du matin, un Albus désespéré contacta le Terrier et vit que Molly et Arthur prenaient meurs thés.

« Est-ce qu'Harry est venu ici Arthur ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant l'air particulièrement ébouriffé.

« Non Albus. Il est chez sa tante à, à, » Arthur se tourna vers Molly, « où cela est-il chérie ? »

Molly se creusa la mémoire et secoua la tête. « Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas. C'était dans un voisinage moldu Albus. Oh ! Harry a été emmené et le lieu a été placé sous fidelitas c'est cela ? Ou y a-t-il été gardé captif ? » Arthur plaça une main sur sa bouche et regarda Albus qui les observait avec une sensation de malaise. Eux aussi n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait la maison d'Harry.

« Où est-il Albus ? Je vais essayer d'aller regarder tous les endroits que je connais avant de venir Square Grimmaud. Nous avions prévu d'y rester pour les vacances et Charlie vient lui aussi pour quelques semaines. » Lui dit Arthur, très inquiet.

« J'ai ordonné une réunion vers onze heures. Viens à ce moment là Arthur. » Albus retira sa tête de la cheminée, très inquiet. Il se lava, s'habilla et se rendit Square Grimmaud où il se mit à arpenter le sol. Bill et les jumeaux n'étaient pas là et Severus n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Il devait donc avoir été avec Voldemort ou les mangemorts.

Lentement Arthur, puis un par un les autres membres arrivèrent et Albus leur dit immédiatement qu'Harry avait disparu.

« La partie effrayante est qu'il apparait qu'Harry a prévu tout ceci. Sans son consentement ou connaissance, personne n'aurait pu dissimuler non seulement lui mais également sa famille. Nous devons nous assurer qu'Harry n'est pas sous imperium ou un charme qui l'éloignerait de nous et le tournerait vers les ténèbres. »

MacGonnagall et les autres qui étaient là firent des bruits de détresse et Albus remarqua que Remus n'était pas là. Remus était avec les jumeaux et Albus se tourna vers eux. Ils portaient tous des marques de blessure et Dumbledore sut instinctivement pourquoi Remus n'était pas venu.

« Est-ce que Remus va bien ? » Demanda Albus aux jumeaux.

« Il dormait et nous l'avons laissé tranquille. Devrions-nous aller le chercher ? » Demanda un des jumeaux.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là. Il aurait fait une scène et avec toute l'anxiété et l'inquiétude qu'il avait, Dumbledore n'était pas d'humeur à réconforter Remus.

Albus renvoya tout le monde quand il apparut que leurs discussions ici n'avaient aucun but. Tonks avait voulu aller voir Remus mais les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas autorisée, disant que Remus voulait être seul jusqu'à son réveil. IL irait ensuite directement Square Grimmaud.

Tonks et Maugrey apparurent sur le Chemin de traverse et ce fut là que Maugrey vit Harry et Snape. Il envoya un message à Dumbledore. Albus prenait du thé quand il reçut le message de Maugrey. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il en lâcha sa tasse de thé presque pleine et brûlante sur ses genoux. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Albus ne puisse bouger. Il avait conjuré de l'eau froide sur ses cuisses et avait attendu de pouvoir se lever décemment et de se tenir droit. Il jeta un sort de séchage et apparut immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il renvoya Tonks Square Grimmaud et apprit de Maugrey qu'Harry et Snape étaient entrés dans Gringotts. Il attendit et attendit toute la journée, avant qu'il n'entre et n'apprenne des gobelins qu'Harry et Snape avaient en effet été là mais étaient partis il y a longtemps.

Snape ne répondait pas à ses injonctions et toutes ses affaires étaient intactes à Poudlard. Albus savait qu'il n'était pas allé du côté de Voldemort à cause du sermon que Snape lui a donné il y a tant d'années. Dans la nuit, juste au moment où il avait décidé que Snape était un traitre, il avait reçu un message de Snape lui disant qu'Harry était avec lui et qu'il amènerait Harry Square Grimmaud pour le déjeuner, le lendemain. Aujourd'hui était trop dangereux, le message avait dit plutôt abruptement.

Ce message donna à Dumbledore une autre nuit d'insomnie, se demandant dans quel danger se trouvait Harry et pourquoi Snape ne pouvait pas lui amener Harry sûrement.

Il sut pourquoi le lendemain.

A sept heures du matin, un hibou ordinaire de couleur marron atterrit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et frappa doucement à la fenêtre.

Dumbledore était interloqué. Il n'avait aucune raison de recevoir du courrier jusqu'à…. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et laisser entrer l'oiseau. L'oiseau avait un journal accroché à sa patte et en haut du journal se trouvaient les mots « compliments de Harry James Potter ».

Il ouvrit le journal et montra la même réaction qu'un certain Lucius Malfoy. CRASH ! Albus Dumbledore s'écroula de plus d'une façon ce jour là. Il vit l'introduction et le message d'Harry. Il rougit ensuite d'horreur, pâlit et devint aussi pâle qu'un mort tout comme Lucius.

James Potter et Sirius Black étaient revenus à la vie dans leurs portraits et en avaient après tout le monde. Il lit les puissants commentaires d'Harry et rougit de honte et de colère.

Il lit et relut tous les articles. Le feu tourna ensuite vert et la tête de Maugrey apparut. Il vit Dumbledore assis par terre et le journal dans les mains de Dumbledore. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore leva la main, « Je viens Square Grimmaud. Nous nous retrouverons là et en discuterons. »

Maugrey prit une expression inquiète en voyant le visage de son visage et retira sa tête du feu. Dumbledore atterrit Square Grimmaud une minute plus tard et envoya un mot à tous les membres de l'Ordre de se rassembler. La plupart arrivèrent dans les cinq minutes, tenant tous des copies du Chicaneur près d'eux.

Dumbledore vit cela et s'empourpra. Il avait perdu sa réputation et son respect de toute une vie en simplement moins de dix minutes ; temps qui leur fallut à tous pour lire les articles.

Il commença à s'énerver et il allait donner jusqu'au déjeuner à Severus pour amener Harry ; et le garçon aurait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sur la raison pour laquelle il avait écrit ces choses.

« Je vous ai dit il y a toutes ces années, vous auriez dû le tuer. » Lui chuchota Maugrey. Malheureusement Arthur Weasley l'entendit et grinça des dents. On leur avait demandé de garder le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry ; et les Weasleys et MacGonnagall gardaient le silence.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre relisaient les articles. Ils trouvèrent la dette de vie très bien pensé et se demandaient également pourquoi Harry était tellement contre Dumbledore. Oui, il pouvait être un petit peu manipulateur mais il était droit et était le leader de la résistance contre Voldemort.

Molly était la plus apeurée. Elle était stupéfaite et étonnée qu'Harry entre tous ait pu écrire ceci ; et Hermione, n'était-elle pas avec ses parents ? Quand avait-elle rejoint Harry, où et pourquoi écrire des articles sur la pureté du sang ? Elle était déjà blessée par les comportements d'Arthur et de ses autres fils envers Ron et Ginny. Maintenant Harry disait ces horribles choses au sujet du directeur. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Tous les membres s'étaient assemblés et Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas nécessaire vu que la pièce entière qui était habituellement si pleine de vie, était maintenant totalement silencieuse.

« Harry manque à l'appel depuis hier matin. Hier après-midi il a été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagné de Snape. J'y étais avec Alastor toute la journée mais il est d'une façon ou d'une autre parti sans qu'Alastor ou moi ne remarque son départ de Gringotts ; où il se trouvait avec Snape.

J'ai reçu un patronus de Snape disant qu'Harry était en danger et qu'il viendrait ici, Square Grimmaud à l'heure du déjeuner. Tandis qu'hier j'étais terrifié pour Harry, pensant qu'il était une nouvelle fois entre les mains de Voldemort, le journal d'aujourd'hui prouve le contraire. Nous attendrons jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Severus viendra avec Harry, autrement nous devrons en avertir le Ministère de la magie, j'en ai peur. »

« Mais Albus, comment l'enfant a-t-il pu s'enfuir, la maison de sa tante disparaitre complètement et, » Alastor lui coupa la parole ici, « Severus est avec Harry, je les ai vus. Harry ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui, à moins que Severus n'ait d'une quelconque façon empoisonné son esprit et est désormais le mentor d'Harry ; ou peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble et… » Il s'arrêta là et comme Maugrey le souhaitait des cris d'outrage se firent entendre.

« Harry a seulement eu dix sept ans aujourd'hui, Snape ferait mieux de ne pas avoir osé ! »

« Comment ose Snape ? Lynchons-le je dis. »

« Harry est suffisamment jeune pour être son fils. »

« Un jour un mangemort, toujours un mangemort. C'est ce que j'ai toujours soutenu. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent.

Maugrey poursuivit.

« J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de penser que vous étiez trop doux avec Snape. Cet homme a prit la marque volontairement. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires qu'il devrait se trouver à Azkaban avec les pires d'entre eux. Il a peut-être empoisonné l'esprit d'Harry et lui a fait écrire tous ces mensonges. » Finit-il avec une horrible grimace et sa baguette prête.

« Comment Harry a-t-il su le passé de vous savez qui ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Et l'article de James ? Est-ce que leurs portraits sont réellement là ? Et plus important, est-ce qu'Harry a une dette de vie et de sang qu'il peut réclamer à vous savez qui ? » Lui demanda MacGonnagall tout en lisant à haute voix l'article de James et Sirius.

« Professeur Dumbledore, regardez Remus est avec eux. Il est parti hier quand nous sommes revenus. Mais qui a dit à Harry qu'il se trouvait avec nous et comment Remus sait comment aller trouver Harry ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il ne savait rien du tout. Il était inquiet au sujet des répercussions de tout ceci de la part de Voldemort et du monde sorcier ; sans mentionner le Ministère. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner ; il partirait à la recherche d'Harry et de Severus et verrait à ce moment là.

Tous les membres étaient confus et lisaient pour la énième fois les articles. Ils discutaient encore et encore de la dette de vie. Dumbledore était perdu dans ses pensées quand Kingsley Shakelbot et Tonks entrèrent.

« Tous les employés du Ministère ont été contrôlés. Harry a envoyé des copies à Amelia Bones et Brian Wheeler, son assistant. Ils sont entrés et ont commencé à contrôler Rockwood, McNair et Avery immédiatement en les appelant. Ils n'ont pas contrôlé Lucius Malfoy parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu entrer dans son Manoir et il ne travaillait pas au Ministère.

Ils ont simplement envoyé des messages à ces trois là et le moment ils sont arrivés par cheminette, Amelia a vérifié leurs bras, les a stupéfié puis les a emprisonné. Trois autres personnes travaillant à des niveaux inférieurs ont été également été pris avec la marque. Ensuite ils ont conduit des fouilles complètes dans tout le Ministère de la Magie et la place toute entière est plongée dans le chaos et l'agitation. Tonks et moi avons dû dire que nous étions malades pour avoir du temps libre. Fudge est en pleine panique parce que six mangemorts ont été découverts au sein du Ministère et un d'entre eux est un intouchable. »Finit Kingsley et regarda perturbé Dumbledore.

« Harry est-il venu ? » Demanda-t-il au directeur et celui-ci avait lui aussi l'air gris.

« Nous l'attendons aussi Kingsley et je prie qu'il ait une bonne explication pour ses actions ; lui, Severus, Remus et Mlle Granger. »

Ron et Ginny étaient là aussi et étaient totalement choqués par tout ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Harry avait disparu, Hermione était avec lui et lui et Snape étaient un couple ? Beurk, pensa Ron tandis que Ginny pensa cela romantique jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensa avoir perdu Harry et tout lui déplut soudainement.

Ils n'avaient pas reçu le Chicaneur et avaient dû emprunter celui de Molly. Leurs mâchoires leur en étaient tombées en lisant et ils se regardèrent avec crainte. Ils n'avaient pas été inclus dans cela et cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour eux. Ensuite leur silence fut plutôt inconfortable.

Alors que l'heure fatidique approchait, l'Ordre devenait de plus en plus tendu. Dumbledore spécialement avait l'air gris et son visage était barré de lignes d'inquiétude.

Quelques minutes plus tard les conversations tendues et chuchotées s'étaient totalement arrêtées. Tout le monde regardait alternativement le journal et la porte. La tension aurait pu être coupée au couteau quand de doux sons de transplanage inaudibles s'ils ne les avaient pas attendus se firent entendre et Dumbledore et l'Ordre se tournèrent pour voir Harry, Snape, Hermione et Remus entrer dans la pièce où ils étaient tous assemblés.

La première chose qui les fit tous le fixer fut l'aura qu'Harry exhibait ; il rayonnait d'assurance ; une aura de pouvoir et de confiance. Remus, Snape et Hermione marchaient un pas derrière Harry et Harry avait l'air aux commandes.

Soudainement, ce fut comme si Harry avait su tout du long ce qu'il faisait et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre regardèrent ce garçon auquel ils n'avaient pas porté beaucoup d'attention autre le fait qu'il avait d'une façon ou d'autre autre tué vous savez qui et qu'il se battrait dans cette guerre de la façon dont on lui dirait de le faire. Cet Harry ne semblait pas comme cela.

Il s'approcha de la table. Il se tint près de la chaise de Dumbledore, leva sa main et demanda le silence quand Maugrey et Molly commencèrent à lui poser une question. Arthur stoppa Molly et Dumbledore restreint Maugrey avec sa main.

« Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes tous des membres de l'organisation qui se nomme l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Bien je suis Harry Potter. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je crois. » Harry s'arrêta là, les regarda tous et sourit en entendant les nombreux halètements ; un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Je suis là avant tout parce que le professeur Dumbledore nous a vus Severus et moi à Gringotts. Je sais qu'il assumerait naturellement le pire et peut-être jetterais même Severus en pâture au Ministère en le déclarant comme mangemort.

Je suis venu pour vous rappeler que j'ai dix sept ans ce qui signifie que je suis un adulte et tout à fait capable de prendre mes propres décisions sur n'importe quoi. Cela comprend comment je souhaite me battre dans cette guerre. Je n'ai à répondre devant personne, encore moins à un homme qui n'est que mon directeur dans l'école où il se trouve que j'étudie.

Je suis devenu hier le chef de famille des maisons Potter et Black et je vais commencer à prendre très sérieusement mes positions. Maintenant ; bien que je sache que je n'ai aucune obligation de répondre à aucune question je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre ; veuillez noter que ma manche gauche est levée, je ne suis donc pas un mangemort. »

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette er quatre belles chaises se posèrent délicatement sur le sol. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elles calmement et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Puis-je demander à Arthur de vérifier que tu n'es pas sous imperium ? »

Harry rit. « Oui Mme Weasley, cependant je ne suis pas sous imperium. J'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté mon héritage et ai le droit de transplaner et de faire de la magie sans recevoir des lettres du Ministère me menaçant de briser ma baguette. Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi je devrais me mettre sous la coupe d'un homme qui n'est que mon directeur d'école ; et ce pour seulement encore un an. »

« C'est n'importe quoi et tu es très ingrat Potter. Le directeur a fait tellement pour toi et tu as simplement été scandaleux à son égard dans le Chicaneur. Il a seulement eu tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. » Râla Maugrey. Les autres observèrent cette incroyable lutte de pouvoir entre Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

« Quels intérêts Maugrey ? » Le testa Harry ; son dédain évident dans sa voix alors qu'il crachait à l'ancien auror. Tout le monde regarda le garçon qui a survécu bouche bée.

« Mon parrain s'est enfui de chez lui pour éviter de prendre la marque de Voldemort. Il a quitté sa maison, sa famille, sa fortune et le statut de chef de famille de la maison des Blacks pour arriver comme un orphelin chez les Potter. On ne lui a même pas accordé un procès et il a passé treize années de sa vie à pourrir dans les geôles d'Azkaban avec ceux de la même espèce que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cet homme était à la tête du Mangemagot et s'il n'était même pas capable d'accorder un juste procès, quelle est son utilité ? Deuxièmement, il y avait un lien évident entre moi et le foutu maniaque. J'ai souffert durant toute ma cinquième année à cause de cela. Est-ce que j'ai reçu une explication de pourquoi je devais apprendre l'occlumencie de Snape qui me détestait tant et que détestais également ?

Si seulement j'avais su que je pouvais être berné pour aller au Département des Mystères. SI seulement j'avais su que Voldemort avait le pouvoir de placer toutes sortes de faux souvenirs dans ma tête, alors j'aurais été plus prudent. »

Harry leva la main alors que Maugrey était sur le point de lui hurler dessus.

« Je sais que Sirius ne serait jamais sorti si je n'avais pas été au Département des Mystères, et sur ce point j'en accepte la responsabilité, mais où se trouvait le foutu leader du putain camp de la lumière quand vous avez besoin de lui ? J'ai eu une vision et Ombrage me plaçait sous doloris et vers qui pouvais-je me tourner ? MacGonnagall avait été blessée et personne ne m'a dit comment contacter un membre de l'Ordre en cas d'urgence.

J'avais uniquement mon courage et mon désespoir pour sauver le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me restait, et grâce à vous, vous tous, je l'ai perdu. Bien que vous proclamiez comme excuse la confusion et la tension dans le monde sorcier pour ne pas avoir donné de procès à Sirius il y a tant d'années, il y a deux ans vous n'aviez aucune excuse et Sirius ne reçut même pas de procès. Il a fallu qu'il meure pour que son nom soit innocenté. Marquez mes mots, le Ministère va payer et vous aussi. »

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la pièce et Harry poursuivit très doucement, même s chaque mot était ferme et clair.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup trop en mes dix sept ans d'existence. Mes parents sont morts pour que je puisse vivre. Sirius est venu pour me sauver. Je vais les rendre fiers. Je vais vaincre Voldemort et je vais vivre directeur. » Dit-il avec emphase et Dumbledore rougit.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que vous avez accompli ? A part tenir des réunions ici et là je veux dire. Une lettre, une lettre d'attaque même pas dans le Gazette du Sorcier et six mangemorts sont appréhendés au Ministère. Voldemort a dit à tout le monde de ne pas attaquer à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent contrer ces accusations que nous avons écrites. Dons plus d'attaques à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il a également retiré la marque sur chacun de ses suivants et les a envoyé chez eux parce que j'ai mis au défi le Ministère de faire des contrôles aléatoires sur ses employés.

Et Dumbledore, soyez assuré que je vais continuer. J'ai de nombreux plans avec la fortune que j'ai héritée de mon père et de Sirius et je l'utiliserais à bon escient. J'ai déjà obtenu les papiers et l'approbation du Ministère pour tout cela.

Les gobelins ont promis de m'aider dans mes desseins et je suis heureux d'avoir Remus, Severus et Hermione avec moi. J'ai mes parents et Sirius et je suis sûr que j'aurais le soutien du monde sorcier ; après tout c'est pour lui que je fais cela. Pour moi c'est une vengeance. Pour eux c'est une vie paisible sans les horreurs de la guerre. »

Snape se leva, se plaça au centre de la pièce et releva la manche. Ils haletèrent tous.

« Quels plans Harry ? » Lui demanda Molly avec hésitation. Dumbledore était toujours silencieux, regardait attentivement mais ne disait pas un mot. « Nous pouvons également aider mon cher. »

« Brièvement Mme Weasley, j'ai l'autorisation de commencer une école, une Université, un orphelinat et un centre de conseils pour aider toutes les demi-créatures à vivre et à s'intégrer dans la société, lentement mais sûrement. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire triste, « Vous êtes plus que la bienvenue, Mme Weasley, si vous voulez travailler avec moi. » Tous les autres regardaient Harry comme s'il était un extraterrestre avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

« Bien sûr Harry, nous le sommes tous. Je le sais. Tous ces plans sont vraiment bien après tout. » Elle s'arrêta à l'expression dure sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Et tu penses que tu vas réussir Harry dans tout cela et quand même vaincre Voldemort et apporter des changements au sein du Ministère. » Demanda Dumbledore, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

« Je peux essayer et faire de mon mieux pour réussir directeur. » Répliqua Harry sur le même ton que Dumbledore.

« Et comment vas-tu réussir Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-il toujours doucement. « Tu m'as dénigré, moi, Voldemort et le Ministère. Et tu espères réussir ? »

« La preuve de la réussite est dans les résultats directeur. Donc je ne dirais rien d'autre maintenant mais vous pourrez voir par vous-même plus tard. » Harry lui sourit.

« Tu vas créer une école en compétition avec Poudlard ? » Lui demanda incrédule Dumbledore, sa colère refaisant surface face à l'impertinence d'Harry jusque là.

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela. » Lui dit calmement Harry.

Dumbledore en avait assez. Il se leva, libérant son aura de pouvoir dans la pièce et tout le monde sursauta soudainement à la magie suintant de lui. Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux.

« C'en est assez Harry. J'ai atteint la limite de ma patience avec toi Harry. Je suis fatigué de ton attitude et ta façon de sauter dans des situations qui ne causent que des pertes. Maintenant tu as entrainé dans tes problèmes ces trois là, alors que cela t'a déjà coûté Sirius. Rappelle-toi que tu es l'enfant de la prophétie et que c'est ton devoir de tuer Voldemort.

Et jusqu'à que tu le fasses j'ai peur que tu ne doives m'écouter et faire ce que je dis. Quant aux trois autres, je parlerais à Severus et Remus en privé. Mlle Granger, je suis très déçue de vous. Severus, souvenez-vous de votre marque, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne vous causera pas d'ennuis à cause de cela. Remus est déjà près de l'être. » Dumbledore fut interrompu par un furieux Harry, qui se leva en envoyant valser sa chaise.

« Fermez-la ! Comment osez-vous vous tenir là et donner des leçons Dumbledore et menacer ces trois là ? » Hurla Harry mais il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui cria en retour. Tous les autres étaient sidérés et regardaient la lutte de pouvoir entre Dumbledore et Harry.

« Harry tu es un garçon extrêmement ingrat. Tu as admis ici et dans le Chicaneur que tu partages un lien avec Voldemort. Tu vas gentiment m'obéir ; autrement je crains vraiment de devoir de faire arrêter puisque tu es un danger pour la société. Tu vas donner un serment, ici devant tout le monde Harry ; et vous aussi Severus, Mlle Granger et Remus ; et ensuite tu m'écouteras.

J'ai fait tellement pour toi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour cacher le fait que tu as de noirceur en toi et que tu es lié de façon inséparable à Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ou que tu meurs. Je t'ai gardé en sécurité et c'est comme ça mon garçon que tu me rembourses ! Un mot de ton lien avec Voldemort et tu seras libellé comme le nouveau mage noir.

Tu as parlé de ton lien dans les articles. Donc mes mots ne feront que le confirmer et ne me pousse pas à le faire. Tu te battras contre Voldemort et tu le feras de la façon dont je te le dirais. » Rugit Dumbledore, libérant son aura de pouvoir qui effraya tout le monde dans la pièce.

Remus s'était soudainement figé et Arthur Weasley l'avait silencieusement lévité sur une chaise avant de le stupéfier. Hermione avait vu le tremblement de ses épaules et l'avait stupéfié. Elle remercia silencieusement Arthur avec ses yeux alors qu'il plaçait Remus sur une chaise.

Soudainement la température de la pièce passa de confortable à gelée et les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent Harry qui dégageait une aura de rage qui semblait sortir de lui par vagues. Ses yeux étaient noirs alors qu'ils transperçaient la salle de son regard.

« Ainsi le grand Dumbledore ne peut vivre sans son pion et son arme ? » Dumbledore rougit mais regarda Harry droit dans les yeux sans siller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce glaciale redevint agréable et tous les membres dans la pièce sursautèrent face au changement. Ils regardèrent Harry ; il était normal et souriait. « Souvenez-vous Dumbledore, vous l'avez demandé, pas moi. » Lui dit-il mystérieusement.

« _Membres respectés_, j'ai quelques affaires personnelles à régler avec le grand chef de la lumière. Donc sauf tous les Weasleys, Maugrey, Lupin, Severus, Hermione, MacGonnagall, Kingsley Shakelbot et Tonks, je souhaite que vous nous laissiez quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vous rappelle. Il le fera, croyez-moi et soyez prêt à revenir quand vous recevrez son patronus. »

Ils regardèrent tous Dumbledore mais il triomphait et hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Harry. « Faites ce qu'Harry dit. Je vous rappellerais tous dès que cette réunion privée sera terminée. » Dit-il doucement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce avec réluctance et attendirent dehors.

Harry ne perdit pas une minute, il plaça de nombreux sorts aidé d'Hermione qui travaillait avec lui silencieusement.

Harry alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant Mme Weasley, « Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait. » Dit Harry à une Mme Weasley totalement surprise. Il regarda M Weasley directement dans les yeux ; celui-ci tremblait en lui faisant un signe de tête. Molly vint s'asseoir avec lui et il s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il savait qu'elle allait être dévastée mais il y avait trop de choses en jeu et son ignorance en la matière ne pouvait pas être préservée indéfiniment.

« Je veux une promesse que vous resterez tous assis jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de dire ce que j'ai à dire. Il n'y aura pas de cri ou de démonstration de pouvoir, je ne suis pas impressionné du tout. » Dit Harry en faisant un sourire méprisant à Dumbledore, « et je ne veux pas de fuite non plus c'est pour cela que j'ai pris des précautions et placé toutes sortes de sorts ici. »

Ils s'assirent tous, y compris Snape et Hermione et Harry sourit. « J'ai pris la liberté de vous attacher tous à vos sièges et je me suis également, » il agita sa main pour les museler, « assuré que vous restiez jusqu'à ce que j'ai totalement fini et que vous ne puissiez pas quitter la pièce avant. »

Ils s'agitèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient scotchés à leurs sièges. Snape avait jeté les sorts quand Harry et Dumbledore avaient parlé ensemble et les avait activés dès que Dumbledore s'était assis et les autres avaient quitté la pièce.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour hurler mais ils étaient silencieux et incapables de bouger. Dumbledore était furieux et Harry agita sa main une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent à la démonstration si aisée de magie sans baguette d'Harry.

Harry sortit une pensine rétrécie et l'élargit. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils quand Harry plaça sa baguette et sortit quelques filaments de souvenirs avant de les placer dans la pensine.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma magie et ma vie que ces souvenirs sont totalement vrais. » Harry attendit que la magie sorte de sa magie et n'entre en lui. Ensuite Harry se tourna vers eux tous.

« Ce souvenir a à peu près un an. _Regardez et pleurez Dumbledore._ » Lui dit Harry avant de tapoter la pensine.

Dumbledore hurla d'horreur dans son esprit en voyant Fawkes apparaître avec une lettre et Ron la lisant à haute voix. Il vit Harry dans la bibliothèque lisant livre après livre pour ensuite trouver les incantations et les mettre en pratique sur lui-même.

Il vit Harry entrer dans la pièce et tous les membres virent la première réunion de l'Ordre puis la seconde. Dumbledore était désormais désespéré et Maugrey luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses liens. Snape agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette en direction de Maugrey puis de Dumbledore.

Ils virent Fawkes arriver avec Ron, Ginny et Percy et la réunion de l'Ordre où Ron et Ginny reçurent leurs ordres. Ils virent ensuite la petite discussion entre Dumbledore et Maugrey. Le souvenir prit ensuite fin.

Harry plaça silencieusement les filaments dans sa tête et fusilla du regard Ron et Ginny qu'il regardait pour la première fois. Ils tremblaient déjà de terreur ; jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry avant de trembler de honte.

« Dois-je les appeler Dumbledore et montrer cela aux autres ? » Demanda Harry, de la fureur dans ses yeux.

Maintenant Dumbledore et Maugrey gardaient le silence.

Harry retira tous leurs liens et un rugissement émana de Mme Weasley.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? » Commença-t-elle mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

« Ginny et Ron ont également placé quatre imperiums et sont allés ensuite le dire à Dumbledore pour être officiellement punis, n'est-ce pas Dumbles ? » Lui demanda railleusement Harry tandis que Ron et Ginny se ratatinaient face aux regards de leur famille.

« Un pour me faire tomber amoureux de Ginny et rester loyal envers Ron et Dumbledore, tellement triste, » Dit Harry avec haine, « cela n'a vraiment pas marché ? Une seule plainte et vous passerez le reste de vos vies à Azkaban. Cela vaut aussi pour vous Dumbledore et vous avez le putain de culot de me dire de vous faire un serment de vous écouter et de vous donner toute ma fortune. »

« Mme Weasley, » Harry regarda la femme en pleurs, « tous les autres étaient au courant. Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire parce que cela vous bouleverserait, mais l'approche de Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Molly Weasley se leva, des larmes dans les yeux. Les autres présents dans la pièce qui n'étaient pas avec Harry comme Molly, Kingsley et Tonks étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet d'un homme qu'ils auraient suivi implicitement jusqu'à leurs morts, croyant qu'il faisait tout pour rendre leur monde meilleur et plus sûr.

Molly était dévastée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, en voyant son fils et sa fille recevoir de l'argent et être prêts à trahir Harry alors que toute leur famille lui devait tant. Molly Wealsey l'aimait comme son propre fils. A la mention des imperiums, son monde s'écroula devant ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers Dumbledore et le frappa fortement au visage et ne remarqua pas le silence choqué autour d'elle. Elle était bien trop blessée et en colère pour cela.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? » Rugit-elle, « Vous êtes un enseignant, un homme qui apprend les valeurs et transmet ses connaissances à ses étudiants ? Mais vous, » elle lui cracha au visage à la surprise de tous ceux présents, « leur avez appris à voler, être immoraux et avez intention de voler l'argent de mon enfant après lui avoir pris ses parents et Sirius. Maintenant, » Rugit-elle, « vous avez le culot de venir et d'exiger qu'Harry vous obéisse ? »

Molly fusilla du regard Dumbledore et Maugrey. « Vous pouvez penser qu'il n'y a personne pour cet enfant Albus, mais comme pour beaucoup de choses, vous avez tort. Je suis là et ma famille aussi hormis ces trois traitres à leur sang. Essayez quoi que ce soit et je vous castrerais et comblerais le trou avec votre barbe. »

Albus la regarda, son monde entier s'écroulant autour de lui. Harry, lui, était fasciné et très touché par sa défense. Il la regarda fièrement et lui sourit timidement quand elle se tourna vers lui avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. C'est celle de Ron et Ginny. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Lui dit-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et comprenant pourquoi Arthur et les autres ne leur avaient pas adressé la parole pendant les vacances.

Elle se rassit dans sa chaise et pleura pour ses enfants perdus. Personne ne dit un mot. Ils regardaient tous Molly avec pitié et Arthur la serra dans ses bras en lui tapotant doucement le dos, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Harry se dirigea vers Dumbledore. « J'ai des copies de ces souvenirs avec un serment de sang attestant de leur véracité et les ai placées à Gringotts avec instructions aux gobelins de les rendre publics le jour de ma mort, quel que soit cette mort. Pendant que je dormais alors que Ron et Ginny me jetaient les imperiums, un autre étudiant l'a entendu et cet élève a lui aussi placé le souvenir à Gringotts jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

Donc priez Dumbledore que je ne meurs pas avant vous, parce que sinon, vous, Ron, Ginny et Percy passeraient le reste de vos vies à Azkaban avec Maugrey. J'ai trouvé un peu de pierre philosophale dans mon coffre et j'ai décidé de demander à un auror ami de vous l'administrer pour que vous cinq soyez à Azkaban pour toujours.

Vous avez été prévenus. Ne tentez rien qui pourrait causer votre perte. Maintenant soyez un gentil garçon, enlevez le crachat de votre visage, sortez et dites à tout le monde que vous avez effectivement commis des erreurs, qu'Harry le pauvre petit garçon avait raison et que nous allons tous coopérer avec lui. Et ne passez pas votre colère sur Sev, les autres Weasleys et Hermione. Je rendrais publics d'autres souvenirs qui vous couvriront davantage de honte.

VOUS AVEZ ETE AVERTI DUMBLEDORE. » Finit fortement Harry. Il alla vers Molly Weasley, tendit la main et prit la sienne. Une seconde plus tard ils étaient partis, laissant un leader amer et déchu ainsi que ses suivants trahis.

Tous les Weasleys, sans même un regard en direction de Ginny et de Ron partirent. Ces derniers étaient assis figés sur leur siège, terrifiés en voyant leur mère cracher et gifler Dumbledore et pensant à toutes les choses que leur mère pourrait leur faire. Ils tremblaient de terreur et furent choqués mais légèrement soulagés quand elle disparut avec Harry. Toutefois ils furent pris au dépourvu quand les autres partirent aussi, les laissant seuls dans la pièce avec Dumbledore et Maugrey.

Dumbledore mit la tête dans ses mains. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir et le dire aux autres. Tous ses pêchés exigeaient rétribution en même temps et Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire.

MacGonnagall regarda Tonks dans les yeux et leva un sourcil tout en murmurant « tu viens ? » ; Tonks hocha la tête et une seconde plus tard elles étaient parties. Snape fit de même avec Kingsley et ils se tinrent tous devant Godric Hollows. Hermione arriva en courant avec un morceau de parchemin. Tonks et Kingsley le lurent et entrèrent.

Molly pleurait quand Harry apparut avec elle à Godric Hollows. Il écrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin et le lui tendit. Elle le lut avec des yeux brouillés par les larmes et vit la maison ; tout en s'agrippant à Harry.

Harry la mena doucement à l'intérieur alors qu'elle se tenait là choquée quand elle vit les Serpentards ayant l'air à l'aise. Elle regarda Harry avec choc quand Hermione apparut. Les Serpentards s'étaient levés et observaient Molly silencieusement.

« Ils sont avec nous Mme Weasley. Mr Weasley et les autres les connaissent. » Lui dit doucement Harry en la menant vers un canapé pour la faire asseoir. Pansy alla chercher un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Molly la regarda pendant un long moment, prit le verre et en but une gorgée ; les larmes coulant de nouveau de ses yeux.


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

_Salut à tous. Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur ce site et je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages m'encourageant à poster le chapitre suivant, malgré que j'aie eu du mal à me mettre à ce chapitre 30. En effet, j'avoue m'être désintéressée légèrement des livres Harry Potter. Je suis en ce moment plutôt centrée sur des séries américaines comme Esprits Criminels ou White Collar._

_Malgré mon manque d'intérêt pour Harry Potter désormais, je ne vous abandonnerais pas et poursuivrais la traduction de cette fiction._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Molly Weasley ne savait pas où elle avait pêché avec ses trois enfants. Ron et Ginny volant de l'argent et jetant des imperiums la dépassaient totalement et elle ne le supportait pas elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand Harry prit soudainement sa main et l'emmena. Elle atterrit dans un tout petit village, et tout en continuant de pleurer, lut le papier que lui montra Harry. Elle pur soudainement voir la maison.

« Godric Hollow » Lui dit doucement Harry avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Elle entra en s'appuyant sur Harry, de la même manière qu'Arthur sur Bill la veille, et entra dans une maison confortable et spacieuse pour voir les autres. Elle fut choquée de voir les Serpentards. Harry la fit asseoir lentement et elle observa Pansy un long moment quand celle-ci apparut avec un verre d'eau avant de le prendre et de le siroter lentement.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit Arran et elle en lâcha presque son verre. « Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

« Non Mme Weasley. C'est Arran Lestrange, le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange. » Lui dit Harry. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, tous les Weasleys entrèrent et se précipitèrent vers leur mère.

Hermione, qui regardait par la fenêtre, vit McGonagall transplaner avec Tonks. Hermione qui avait transplané avec Remus, voyant Tonks, demanda à Harry de réécrire le secret, juste au moment où McGonagall activa son oreillette pour demander à Harry de sortir.

Harry avait brûlé le papier après que Mme Weasley l'ait lu et se dépêcha donc d'en réécrire un. Hermione sortit en courant avec et bientôt McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley et Tonks furent à l'intérieur. Mme Weasley se reposait contre Arthur tandis que Kingsley observait avec suspicion les Serpentards.

« M. Weasley, pouvez-vous aller au Ministère aujourd'hui rencontrer Amélia Bones et son adjoint et les amener ici. Je viendrais bien avec vous mais ce doit y être le chaos et je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. Je ne vous aurais pas dérangé, » Lui dit Harry avec un regard furtif en direction de Molly, « mais ces deux là ne peuvent pas y aller parce qu'ils se sont fait porter pâles. »

« Arthur doit y aller Harry. Ce travail est bien plus important. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment cette famille va pouvoir réparer les dégâts mon cher. » Lui dit-elle sa voix pleine de honte et enrouée par le chagrin.

Harry vint vers elle et s'assit, plaçant ses mains par-dessus les siennes. « Mme Weasley, vous n'êtes pas responsable des actions et conséquences des autres. Que ce soit vos enfants ou qui que ce soit. C'est leur faute et non la votre. Aucun de nous ici ne veut leur peau Arran l'a dit à Charlie et Bill et nous tous ici vous laisseront vous occuper de vos enfants de la manière dont vous le souhaitez. »

Elle haleta et le regarda à travers ses larmes. « Comment as-tu su Harry ? Cela m'a réellement terrifiée. » Lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« Je vais répéter ce qu'Arran a dit à Bill et Charlie l'autre jour, Mme Weasley. Il a dit que nous n'étions pas réunis pour briser des familles mais pour nous sauver nous et le monde dans lequel nous vivons. S'ils avaient été des mangemorts, tuant des gens, oui ils auraient dû avoir à payer publiquement, mais dans ce cas ils sont à vous. » Lui dit Harry avec confidence.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec hésitation, au garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Sirius et leur sourit à tous.

Arran lui sourit. « Bienvenue aux côtés d'Harry Mme Weasley. J'espère que vous nous aiderez avec les projets que nous avons prévu de commencer mais aussi avec la petite fête d'anniversaire pour Harrykins ici. Après tout il a dix sept ans aujourd'hui. »

Mme Weasley le fixa du regard puis leur sourit à tous, ses yeux brillant de gratitude et de soulagement. Elle se leva et poussa un cri perçant. « Sirius§ Est-ce Lily et James ? »

« Enfin » Dit James dramatiquement. Sirius sourit et le frappa sur la tête tandis que Lily roula des yeux, sourit à Mme Weasley en lui souhaitant bienvenue à Godric Hollow.

Molly ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre au travail. Arthur s'essuya les yeux et se redressa en voyant Molly mettre son deuil au second plan pour le confronter plus tard en privé. Dès qu'elle fit cela, Arthur sut qu'elle irait bien, tout comme les autres Weasleys. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et sourirent pour la première fois depuis le fiasco des imperiums.

Harry avait demandé à Molly, Tonks et Kingsley d'attendre qu'Arthur n'arrive avec Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler pour qu'il puisse tout leur dire en même temps. Arthur était parti le moment où Molly avait commencé à discuter avec Lily, et elles se mirent rapidement à planifier la fête. Elles ne parlèrent pas de ce qui venait de se passer d'un commun accord.

Dobby et Winky étaient là pour aider Molly et rapidement elle avait planifié avec Sirius de transformer également Square Grimmaud.

« Nous pourrons remplacer le décor dans son entier, repeindre les murs, retirer de nombreuses choses et soit les jeter soit les ranger dans le grenier ou ailleurs. Comme cela Sirius, cette place aura l'air plus accueillante. » Lui dit-elle.

« Brûle la place Molly, pour ce que cela me ferait. Brûle-la avec Dumbledore et Maugrey et tu feras d'un défunt un homme heureux. » Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Il la regarda avec tristesse quand elle baissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Molly, bien que Ron et Ginny soient égoïstes et portés sur l'argent, la responsabilité en incombe à Dumbledore pour les avoir manipulés de cette manière. Punis-les certes, mais ne te tue pas à cause d'eux. Regarde Reg et moi. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour empêcher comment nous avons tourné et contre notre famille. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

« J'en ai conscience Sirius. J'ai juste le sentiment que j'ai échoué d'une certaine façon. » Lui dit-il, luttant pour contenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi regarder les choses de cette façon ? » Arran s'était approché derrière elle. « Voyez les choses ainsi. Vous avez quatre enfants brillants ici et ils ont vous et Mr Weasley. Regardez nous. Nous n'avons personne et si Harry ne nous avait pas aidé, nous serions morts et morts pour rien si je peux ajouter. » Lui dit Arran avec sérieux. Elle le choqua en l'étreignant et lui sourit doucement.

« Vous avez raison. Seulement cela va prendre du temps Arran, si je peux t'appeler comme cela. M Lestrange semble vraiment trop formel. » Elle lui sourit doucement quand il se recula avec horreur d'être appelé M Lestrange.

Harry pendant ce temps avait activé son oreillette et parlait avec Neville.

« Hé Neville peux-tu amener ta grand-mère ici ce soir ? Si tu peux transplaner avec elle à l'extérieur de Godric Hollow, je lui donnerais le secret de la maison. Mr Weasley est allé chercher Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler et nous pourrons avoir une réunion pour discuter du futur. Dis-lui que tu recevras une invitation pour mon anniversaire je vais l'envoyer maintenant en l'écrivant dans ton parchemin. »

Harry entendit Neville parler avec sa grand-mère et il écrivit rapidement une invitation formelle pour Neville et sa grand-mère. Il entendit Neville le lui montrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry dit à tout le monde que Neville et sa grand-mère viendrait. Harry alla contacter Luna par cheminette pour l'inviter elle et son père qui selon Luna était occupé comme il ne l'avait jamais été à imprimer pour de nouvelles ventes.

« Harry, je ne pourrais pas venir car je dois superviser les impressions. Tu peux prendre ma fille toutefois. » Mr Lovegood sourit à Harry. Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de lui faire un topo des événements récents.

Harry et Luna entrèrent et furent accueillis par tout le monde. Ils discutèrent, se mêlèrent les uns aux autres les Serpentards, James, Sirius et Lily écoutant le récit de la confrontation entre Harry et Dumbledore. Hermione avait ranimé Remus et McGonnagall avait passé un savon à ce dernier.

« Tu as raté tout le fun Remus. Tu es stupide. » Lui dit James. Remus sourit, toutefois ses yeux étaient toujours couleur ambre alors James et Sirius lui parlèrent avec urgence pour essayer de le calmer.

A sept heures, Neville et sa grand-mère se tenaient en face de Godric Hollow. Hermione était prête avec un morceau de papier tout comme Harry et ils saluèrent Neville et sa grand-mère dans leur maison. Harry n'introduisit pas la grand-mère de Neville à tout le monde et elle fronça des sourcils en voyant les Serpentards et fusilla du regard Arran et Ria. Elle ne dit cependant pas un mot bien qu'Harry puisse presque sentir qu'elle était prête à bondir à la moindre occasion.

Arthur n'étant pas encore arrivé à sept heures, Molly dit à Harry de ne pas l'attendre et Harry coupa son premier gâteau d'anniversaire tout en rougissant furieusement. James, Sirius et Lily observaient la scène avec des larmes dans les yeux et tous les autres chantaient fortement et longuement.

L'oreillette de Bill s'activa à cet instant : Charlie se trouvait à l'autre bout du village et ne savait pas où aller. Harry écrivit le secret et cinq minutes plus tard, Charlie était là. Il fit une pause en voyant Molly. Bill le traina à l'intérieur et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Charlie s'empourpra et après une discussion houleuse avec Bill, Charlie vint souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à Harry cependant son visage laissait transpirer sa colère et son inquiétude.

Personne n'avait de cadeaux et Hermione sourit quand Harry l'étreignit. Elle rougit quand il lui fit manger une part de cadeau tandis que les autres ricanaient. Molly sourit et elle prit conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux et la raison pour laquelle Harry ne regardait même pas Ginny pas que Ginny mérite un garçon aussi gentil, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Les elfes avaient préparé un repas merveilleux et ils mangèrent en discutant de choses ordinaires.

Après diner, Harry les emmena dans le bureau et était sur le point de commencer quand il entendit Arthur lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Harry accourut accompagné de Bill et McGonnagall puis Harry serra les mains d'Amélia Bones et de son adjoint Brian Wheeler.

« Bonjour Mme Bones, M Wheeler, entrez s'il vous plait. »Leur dit Harry en souriant et il leur donna le secret de Godric Hollow. Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler sourirent tous deux à Harry et entrèrent dans la maison avec curiosité. Ils avaient eu une journée de dingue au Ministère. Amélia et Brian avaient été les deux seuls à avoir reçus le Chicaneur et avaient réagi promptement.

Tout au long de cette journée chaotique, Amélia s'était interrogée sur la divergence entre Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Quand Arthur était venu l'inviter elle et Brian, elle avait accepté pour tous les deux immédiatement, sachant qu'elle allait apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Brian avait lui aussi accepté mais ils n'avaient pas été capables de s'en aller tôt. Arthur avait attendu pour les transplaner à Godric Hollow et maintenant elle entrait dans la maison avec anticipation.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger et Harry avait appelé des elfes pour leur demander d'apporter et il leur sourit.

« Je vais vous emmener dans le bureau et je ne vous demande qu'une chose veuillez s'il vous plait attendre que je vous explique avant de réagir à qui que ce soit présent dans la pièce. » Harry leur dit. Il leur sourit quand elle sortit sa baguette, regarda son adjoint qui imita son geste. Se tenant prête, elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Montrez le chemin, M Potter. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et la mena elle et son adjoint dans la pièce. Amélia Bones fut surprise. Le groupe assit autour d'une table était étrange elle vit ensuite les Serpentards et fronça des sourcils en apercevant Draco.

« C'est sans aucun doute Malfoy. » Dit-elle sèchement à Harry.

« Oui Madame. C'est Draco Malfoy, mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et, » Harry hésita et regarda Neville pendant un moment. Neville hocha la tête et Harry se tourna vers Amélia Bones, « et voici Arran Lestrange, le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange et sa cousine Ria, la fille de Rabastan Lestrange. »

On entendit un bruit sourd alors qu'une chaise alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« **Comment osez-vous M Potter ? **Comment osez-vous me faire venir ici et me demander de me mêler au fils de cette **salope !** » Rugit Mme Longdubat. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita si rapidement en direction d'Arran qu'il aurait été stupéfié s'il n'avait pas instinctivement réagi et sauté sous la table pour éviter le stupefix. Elle était sur le point de jeter un autre sort quand Harry lui retira sa baguette de ses mains tremblantes.

Mme Longdubat tremblait de rage et de furie. Elle baissa les yeux vers Neville et le fusilla du regard. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce. « J'avais une meilleure opinion de vous M Potter et je suis venue uniquement parce que j'étais impressionnée par votre combat au Ministère l'an dernier et vos attaques d'aujourd'hui. Mais serrer la main des enfants d'une meurtrière, cela ne joue pas en votre faveur. Neville VIENS. Le plus tôt nous partirons, mieux ce sera. »

« Avez-vous fini Mme Longdubat ? » Lui demanda froidement Harry. Elle cligna des yeux à son ton belligérant et frissonna alors que la température de la pièce baissa de plusieurs degrés.

Elle le regarda hautainement. « Sûrement vous ne pouvez pas justifier de vous aligner avec des mangemorts M Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Si vous vous asseyez une heure vous saurez tout au sujet des mangemorts et de leur intégrité Mme Longdubat. Vous êtes venue et bien que je puisse comprendre votre inquiétude au sujet du nom Lestrange, je ne peux pas vous permettre de parler en mal d'Arran et de Ria juste parce qu'ils ont la malchance de porter ce nom. Vous serez sûrement d'accord avec moi sur ce point ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry.

« Etes-vous en train de dire que ce ne sont PAS des mangemorts M Potter ? » Le mit-elle au défi.

« Ce sont des mangemorts. Je ne le nie pas. » Dit doucement Harry. Il observa du coin de l'œil Amélia et Brian se mettre sur la défensive.

« Mais j'ai également leur serment sur leur magie qu'ils m'aideront dans cette guerre et qu'ils ne chercheront pas à se venger pour la mort de leur famille. Et dans leur cas nous parlons de leurs parents et frères et sœurs. Si cela ne vous suffit pas, alors peut-être vous ne devriez pas être là. » Lui dit Harry avec extrême fermeté.

Mme Longdubat fixa Harry et les autres du regard. « Montrez-moi leurs serments. » Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

« Volontiers. Mais avant cela je souhaite vous dire tous quelque chose. Ceux qui nous ont rejoint aujourd'hui, Mme Longdubat, Mme Weasley, M Shakelbot, Tonks, Mme Bones et M Wheeler. S'il vous plait asseyez-vous Mme Longdubat. » Dit Harry. D'un geste de baguette il répara la chaise. Elle le fixa du regard avant de s'asseoir nerveusement. Harry lui rendit sa baguette et vint se tenir en tête de table.

« Tout a commencé l'année dernière. Après le fiasco du Département des Mystères où j'ai perdu mon parrain j'ai été béni d'avoir trouvé Severus Snape et le professeur MacGonnagall ainsi que ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger qui ont tous été d'accord pour se battre avec moi dans cette guerre à une période où j'étais totalement esseulé. J'ai commencé à me préparer pour une guerre que je savais serait bientôt à nos portes.

J'ai été capturé le jour de mon anniversaire il y a un an et étais sur le point d'être tué par Voldemort quand nul autre qu'Arran Lestrange me sauva. Je le rencontrais plus tard avec sa cousine et trois autres serpentards, Draco, Pansy et Blaise et ils me donnèrent leur serment sur leur magie de m'aider mais aussi de ne jamais chercher à sa venger pour la mort de leur famille. Cela s'est déjà avéré vrai par la mort de Rabastan qui fut capturé par Arran et dont la magie lui fut totalement retirée par ce dernier. »

Amélia haleta. « Vous connaissez l'ancienne magie ? »

Arran inclina la tête. « Oui » Répondit-il.

Harry continua alors qu'Amelia se tourna vers lui. « Je ne peux pas vous montrer le souvenir de ce jour parce qu'il contient également des choses personnelles, mais je peux leur demander de refaire le serment disant que tout ce que je viens de dire est la vérité. Cela ne peut être faux. S'il vous plait, tout ce qu'ils demandent en retour est d'être autorisés à vivre leurs vies en paix sans le genre de réaction qu'Arran vient juste de recevoir. »

« Donc c'est pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir. » Dit Amélia à Harry.

Harry opina. « Même si quelque chose m'arrive, je voulais qu'autant de personnes de confiance que possible soient au courant pour que ces personnes qui ont tout sacrifié sans rien en retour ne soient pas une nouvelle fois punies pour être nés dans une famille.

Juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Draco, Pansy et Blaise ont amené presque toutes les sixièmes années de Serpentard, trois septièmes années et Terry Boot de Serdaigle. Ils en avaient assez de toutes les tueries et ils m'ont eux aussi donné un serment sur leur magie de ne jamais se battre pour Voldemort, de ne jamais chercher à se venger et de ne pas blesser les nés de moldus. » Harry fit une pause et regarda tout le monde. Arran le regardait avec une émotion dans ses yeux qu'Harry ne parvint pas à discerner. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Amélia Bones.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma magie que tout ce que vous ai dit était la vérité. » Un jet de magie sortit de la baguette d'Harry, l'entoura avant d'entrer en lui.

« Comme je suis toujours debout, je n'ai dit que la vérité. Donc maintenant je vais répondre à vos questions, si vous en avez. »

Mme Longdubat soupira, regarda Arran puis rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Albus et que voulez-vous que Brian et moi fassions ? » Amélia Bones posa la première question à Harry.

« Je n'aime pas Dumbledore et Maugrey parce qu'ils sont aussi mauvais que Voldemort, mais d'une manière différente. »

« C'est une sérieuse accusation M Potter. » Remarqua Amélia. Personne ne parlait et Harry était aux commandes de la situation. Même Snape et McGonnagall ne disaient mot et s'en remettaient à ce garçon.

Elle était maintenant très intéressée et regarda Harry pour sa réponse.

« J'ai découvert l'année dernière dans une réunion de l'Ordre. Seulement ce n'était pas une réunion régulière mais une qui prenait place après l'officielle. Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient en pleine discussion et j'ai découvert ce jour là que j'avais plus de 60% de ma magie bridée et tous mes attributs bridés eux aussi. Ils avaient prévu de relâcher ma magie quand je rencontrais Voldemort en face à face pour que nous soyons tous les deux tués. Dumbledore aurait l'air tout triste et désemparé. Oh, et d'une certaine façon je devais faire un testament transférant tout mon argent à la réparation du monde sorcier et faire de Dumbledore le bénéficiaire et l'exécutant de sa distribution. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'aime tellement et qu'il est mon personnage préféré. »

Harry ressentit plus qu'il ne vit la gratitude des Weasleys quand il ne mentionna pas le rôle de Ron et Ginny à Amélia et Brian.

Amélia Bones était choquée. Elle regarda son adjoint et vit qu'il était aussi choqué qu'elle.

« Mais pourquoi m'avoir approché ? Nous ? » Demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Parce que j'ai eu un tuyau comme quoi vous-même n'étiez pas très fan de Dumbledore. » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire et se réjouit quand elle se raidit. Elle ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour dire que c'était n'importe quoi quand elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait au centre des anti-Dumbledore. Elle sourit.

« Comment avez-vous su ? Eclairez-moi s'il vous plait. »

« Je le lui ai dit Amélia. » Parla doucement Arthur. « Je vous ai vu Brian et vous avec une expression de dédain à la vue de Dumbledore au Ministère, juste pour une seconde, avant que vous ne l'effaciez de votre visage, mais ce fut suffisant pour que j'essaye de mieux vous connaitre. » Lui sourit Arthur.

Amélia Bones fut choquée puis en colère contre elle-même pour avoir été si négligente. Elle fut silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant de regarder Harry.

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions M Potter ? Oui je ne suis pas en bons termes avec Albus et ai été choquée que Maugrey entre tous manigance de vous tuer et de s'emparer de votre fortune. Alors en quoi sommes-nous différents de ceux contre lesquels nous nous battons ? Albus déteste la maison de Serpentard. Pourquoi je ne sais pas mais il ne l'aime pas et après avoir été à la tête de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, les rivalités entre maisons ont atteint de nouveaux sommets.

Il fut le créateur de Voldemort à mon avis. Il a discriminé et l'a rabaissé lui et les Serpentards continuellement. J'étais présente tout comme Minnie, et tandis qu'aucune de nous à l'époque n'a été assez intelligente pour voir les discriminations subtiles de traitement à l'origine de tant de problèmes futurs, ce fut le cas après Brian, » Elle jeta un regard bref à son adjoint qui lui sourit en retour.

« Après que Brian m'ait rejoint quelques années plus tard, nous avons tous les deux prit conscience l'étendue des manipulations de Dumbledore et combien elles nous ont coûtées. Donc oui je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que Maugrey était avec lui. C'est un coup bas. »

« J'étais un Serdaigle, M Potter, » Dit Brian Wheeler à Harry et aux autres. « Il y a eu tellement d'occasions où les Gryffondors s'en sont tirés avec tout et n'importe quoi, même un meurtre. Dumbledore pétillait simplement des yeux, jetait un sort de compulsion pour que nous soyons d'accord avec lui et tout était réglé. »

« Quoi ? » Raisonna une douzaine de voix de colère et d'indignation.

« Je suis un empathe M Potter et je me suis toujours méfié de Dumbledore. » Harry et Snape se regardèrent un moment. Brian vit ce regard, « En êtes-vous un ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais le frère de mon parrain en était un. Son nom était Regulus Black et il mourut à cause de sa désillusion en Voldemort et a essayé de travailler contre lui. C'était un ami de Severus et tous les deux ont été forcés de rester du côté de Voldemort parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative. Après que Regulus ait été tué, Severus est allé trouver Dumbledore et Dumbledore l'a accepté une fois qu'il a accepté d'être un espion. »

Amélia Bones regarda Snape qui hocha la tête. « Qui nous aurait donné l'asile Madame Bones ? Personne. J'ai dû faire toutes sortes de promesses pour espionner pour lui, pour que la mort de Regulus n'ait pas été vaine. Je suis encore traité comme de la merde et ai toujours la menace d'Azkaban pesant sur moi si je fais un pas de travers. C'est ce que je veux à tout pris éviter pour ces enfants qui ont déjà enduré tellement. »

« Veuillez continuer M Wheeler. » Dit Harry à l'adjoint, qui lui sourit quand Harry le lui demanda. « Comment avez-vous su que Dumbledore plaçait des charmes de compulsion sur les élèves ? »

« Un Serdaigle est très analytique et logique. De tous les articles que vous avez publiés aujourd'hui, la théorie sur la pureté du sang a été mon préféré, bien que je puisse comprendre l'importance de la note ouverte qui capturera le monde sorcier dans son entier. Nous allions tous voir Dumbledore, et par nous tous je parle de mes amis, Serdaigles et Serpentards. Nous nous plaignions au sujet d'actions de Gryffondors quelque chose de sérieux, quelque chose qui méritait l'intervention d'un professeur, et neuf fois sur dix nous en repartions en nous sentant extrêmement rassurés et pensant de bonnes choses du directeur.

Cela s'est passé quelques fois avant que nous ne sentions que quelque chose clochait et nous nous sommes mis à réfléchir. Nous sommes allés dans la salle sur demande, bien sûr que nous connaissions son existence, avons demandé une pensine, vu nos souvenirs et découvert la vérité. Nous étions enragés et à partir de là, la première règle enseigné aux plus jeunes par les Serdaigles et Serpentards était 'ripostez et acceptez la punition mais n'allez pas voir le directeur de Gryffondor' ».

Le silence régna après cela.

« Pourquoi n'alliez-vous pas trouver Flitwick ? » Lui demanda McGonnagall.

« Oh nous l'avons fait. Quand nous le faisions nous recevions un traitement juste, toujours. C'était quand nous étions attrapés par Dumbledore ou quand des Gryffondors étaient impliqués que se posait le problème. Il nous a fallu presque toutes nos années de scolarité pour le découvrir mais finalement nous y sommes parvenus en sixième année. »

« Le truc est, s'il place des charmes de compulsion sur les élèves, qu'est-ce ce qu'il fait d'autre ? » Demanda Harry aux autres.

Cela entraina une discussion ouverte entre Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler, les Weasleys, Snape, McGonnagall, Kingsley et Tonks. Arran se dirigea vers Harry et le traina dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me suis mal exprimé ? » Lui demanda Harry. Les autres Serpentards étaient également et à la surprise d'Harry, Arran le prit dans ses bras.

« Hé ! » Lui dit Harry alors qu'il lui retournait son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Harry n'avait jamais vu Arran entre tous si émotif. Il était toujours cool et ne laissait jamais personne savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Merci. » Lui dit Arran très doucement.

« Mais pour quoi ? » Harry était perdu.

« Tu es vraiment ignorant petit Harry. » Arran sourit, ses yeux brillant d'émotion.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis vraiment ignare grand frère Arran. Aie pitié de moi et aide-moi. » Le titilla Harry.

« Personne Harry, personne n'a pris position en notre faveur comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui pour nous. » Ce fut Ria qui répondit alors qu'Arran rougissait. « Personne ne s'en est jamais soucié et la façon dont ta colère a refroidi la pièce, personne ne s'en est jamais soucié. » Finit-elle par une étreinte. Harry l'étreignit fortement.

« Arran, Ria, vous tous, vous êtes de la famille. Je n'ai personne d'autre et vous non plus. Nous sommes une famille et j'ai fait ce que vous auriez fait pour vous me remerciez pour cela alors peut-être que vous ne m'avez pas accepté comme je vous ai accepté. » Lui dit Harry en rougissant. Il sourit soudain. « Et Sev est papa. »

Arran sourit, son cœur soudainement léger et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avant de mettre en place un plan. Ils avaient une ligne générale d'action de ce qu'ils voulaient réaliser dans ce mois et Harry voulait que ce cela soit fait dans la continuité des articles.

« Je pense que tu as raison. Maintenant les autres Serpentards vont aussi coopérer. Pendant que père et Bella sont occupés à rédiger des articles en réponse, est le moment où nous devons attaquer. » Dit Draco, un bras autour des épaules de Ria.

« Arran, Ria, Draco et les autres auront été capturés pour Voldemort et il n'y aura aucune nouvelles du monde sorcier. » Lui dit Harry.

« Donc Voldemort sera isolé et ainsi nous verrons ce qu'il va faire. Quand attaquera-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione, blottie contre Harry.

« C'est ce qu'Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler devront nous dire mais je pense que ce sera aussi rapide que dès demain. » Lui dit Harry en regardant les adultes toujours plongés dans leur discussion enfin plutôt casser du sucre sur le dos de Dumbledore.

Harry se leva. Il se faisait tard et il voulait que tout soit finalisé et avoir la coopération des aurors assurée avant que tout le monde ne parte. Il se leva d'à côté d'Hermione, se dirigea vers les autres et leur sourit. Les autres s'arrêtèrent. « Oui Harry, tu peux venir. J'ai bien peur que nous nous soyons emportés. » Lui dit McGonnagall avec un sourire mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

Tous les Serpentards s'approchèrent et s'assirent une fois de plus autour de la table. Ils regardèrent tous Harry avec attente.

« Cela fait maintenant un long moment que nous discutons, presque un an, sur comment attaquer les mangemorts et ensuite prendre Voldemort comme cible. Voldemort a fait des horcruxes, »

« Quoi ? » Amélia Bones était stupéfaite.

« Oui Mme Bones. » Harry lui parla brièvement des horcruxes et comment Rabastan avait été capturé puis laissé pour mort. Amélia Bones regarda Arran, sourit et le cœur d'Harry s'allégea soudainement.

« Tandis que nous avons discuté les grandes lignes, nous n'étions pas sûrs des détails. Maintenant je pense que nous avons un moyen. » Leur dit à tous Harry.

« Parle. » Arran sourit à Harry.

« Bien, voici ce que je pense. Nous savons désormais de Sev que Voldemort a suspendu les attaques. C'est le moment où nous devrions nous mettre sur la défensive. Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, je pense que nous devrions attaquer tous les mangemorts des cercles intérieurs et externes et nous nous battons pour tuer. »

Amélia Bones réagit à cela. « Que veux-tu dire par cela Harry ? Je pensais que toi entre tous insisterait sur un procès. »

« Bien sûr tenez des procès quand vous n'êtes pas convaincu de la culpabilité de la personne. Ne tenez pas d'audience pour Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto et Rockwood Mme Bones c'est insultant. Tuez-les et dites qu'ils ont été tués en état de légitime défense.

Arran et les autres auraient tué leurs parents il y a longtemps mais après, quoi ? Ils auraient dû se cacher de Voldemort et du Ministère. L'année dernière nous n'étions pas préparés à abattre les barrières et à les descendre. Nous n'étions que trop peu. Cette année, cette fois je pense que nous pouvons. »

« Mais tuer ? » Dit Amélia Bones dubitative. « M Potter, si qui que ce soit vient à l'apprendre, vous avez conscience des troubles que cela va causer. »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons tout prêté serment. M Weasley, professeur McGonnagall, Sev, même Bill avons tué ces derniers mois passés. J'ai moi-même jeté un sort de magie noire pour tuer un mangemort quand j'ai participé à un raid l'année dernière. J'avais aussi des scrupules Mme Bones, jusqu'à ce que Sev ne me dise qu'il avait tué un mangemort de sang froid parce qu'il demandait à un garçon de six ans de violer sa mère les deux sous imperium.

Ce genre de personnes ne devrait pas recevoir de procès. Juger ceux qui veulent se racheter. Si vous attrapez Nott ou Boot, jugez-les et relâchez-les. Ils ne veulent pas cette tuerie insensée. Mais tuez discrètement Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy et Mme Zabini, qui un nécromancien et est en charge de créer les inferis.

Ils ont maintenant leurs marques retirées parce que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'ils soient attrapés et punis pour être des mangemorts. Il en a perdu six aujourd'hui et trois occupaient des places importantes. Nous devons donc les avoir avant qu'ils ne commencent à se regrouper et ne recommencent leurs activités de torture et meurtres. »

Amélia Bones était pris au dépourvu. « Vous savez qui a retiré les marques ? »

En réponse, Arran, Severus et Draco montrèrent leurs avant bras vierges.

« Je vais vous faire confiance Mme Bones. Il ne les a pas retirées, simplement déplacées dans un endroit moins visible et les a cachées avec un sort en parsel afin qu'elles ne soient pas détectées par les moyens de détection classiques. Hormis le veritaserum combiné avec un puissant sort de vérité, il n'y a aucun moyen aujourd'hui pour les découvrir. » Finit Harry en regardant Amélia Bones.

« Comptez sur moi. Que devrais-je faire ? Vous n'allez sûrement pas me renvoyer sans prendre mon serment ? » Demanda Brian Wheeler à Harry.

« Vous êtes partant ? » Demanda avec incrédulosité Amélia Bones.

« J'en suis aussi Harry. » Dit Kingsley et Tonks inclina la tête. « Je prêterais moi aussi serment. »

« Moi aussi. » Molly Weasley choqua tout le monde. « Quoi ? SI vous pensez que je laisser qui que ce soit laisser des sixièmes années faire ce genre de choses, je vais vous écorcher. » Dit-elle à tous ceux qui la regardaient fixement avec leur bouches ouvertes.

« Nous ne nous faisons pas justice nous-mêmes Mme Bones. S'il vous plait ne pensez pas cela. Ce que nous ferons est de nous assurer que des mangemorts ne blesseront plus jamais ni ne briseront de familles. »

« Comptez sur moi M Potter. Je vous dois une excuse. A vous aussi jeune homme » Dit Mme Longdubat, regardant avec défiance Harry puis brièvement Arran.

Harry lui sourit chaudement. « Aucun problème Mme Longdubat. »

Arran ne dit rien, inclina juste sa tête.

Une longue minute plus tard, Amélia parla doucement, « D'accord, je suis pour aussi. Mais rappelez-vous que ce ne doit pas être la norme. Cet exercice est l'exception une chose et je veux que vous me donniez les noms des mangemorts que vous allez tuer. Le reste m'appartient pour être jugés et enfermés. »

« Sûr. » Lui dit Harry avant de regarder Snape et Arran.

Arran se leva, se dirigea au centre et prit Harry avec lui, quand Harry était sur le point d'aller s'asseoir.

« Les mangemorts en question sont mes parents et grands-parents, Lucius Malfoy, le frère ainé de Pansy, Mme Zabini et Alecto. Ils tuent pour jouer. Vous avez déjà Avery, Rockwood et McNair. Ils doivent tous être tués. McNair était l'un des pires.

Les Serpentards en sixième année et les trois en septième ont tous prêté un serment à Harry. Il vous donnera leurs noms dans une minute donc ne les capturez pas ou si c'est le cas, relâchez-les. Leurs parents entrent dans la catégorie de ceux qui doivent être appréhendés et non tués à vue, à moins qu'ils ne soient tués pendant les combats. Severus vous donnera aussi les noms de tous les mangemorts qui ont joint les rangs de Voldemort jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand nous aurons réussi cela, vous pourrez gérer les personnes sur la liste en les jugeant. Nous ne viendrons pas vous voir pour eux et vous n'avez pas besoin de les tuer à vue.

Ce que nous devrions faire est d'organiser une révolte le même jour. Je ne peux pas prendre mes parents et grands-parents ensemble et vous aurez besoin d'être plus d'un pour finir Lucius. » Arran fut silencieux une minute avant d'ajouter doucement.

« Et pour tout ce qui a été dit et fait, ce sont nos parents et la seule famille que nous avons. Ce serait donc mieux si moi, Draco, Ria, Blaise et Pansy attaquions autre part pendant que vous vous chargez de nos familles respectives. Je peux me charger d'Alecto et Draco et Pansy de Mme Zabini. Blaise et Ria se chargeront du frère de Pansy.

Harry, Severus et Bill pourraient attaquer la famille Lestrange. Vous, Mme Bones et M Wheeler pouvaient vous occuper des Malfoys. Je ne suis pas certain de Narcissa donc s'il vous plait ne la tuez pas mais faites-lui un procès spécial et nous pourrons prendre une décision. » Arran se tut.

« Qu'en est-il pour le reste d'entre nous ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Restez en arrière. Vous ferez face aux sorciers et sorcières les plus brillants du monde sorcier donc s'il vous plait soyez prudents. Ce sont des personnes qui vous tueront juste parce qu'ils le peuvent. » Lui dit Arran.

« Tous ceux d'entre vous non impliqués dans les attaques principales agiront comme réserves pour ceux du cercle externe. Les aurors pourront se charger des autres. Arran, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et les autres viendront ici et ne seront pas capturés. Si un serpentard ou Terry Boot ou qui que ce soit ayant prêté serment, veuillez les relâcher. »

Amélia Bones ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher elle était vraiment très impressionnée par ce jeune homme. Elle lui sourit et fit un signe de tête.

« Au même moment, tous vos aurors doivent contrecarrer les autres mangemorts. Rappelez-vous, aucun des autres mangemorts ne doit même penser à venir en aide aux mangemorts du cercle intérieur ou pire ils ne doivent pas aller courir demander de l'aide au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ajouta Snape.

Arran inclina la tête d'accord. Une fois qu'ils furent d'accord sur qui attaquerait qui, ils commencèrent à dresser des plans pour le stade le plus important de la guerre. Un coup dur. Harry reçut les serments de tous et ensuite ils se mirent à planifier.


	36. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :**

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai fait quelques progrès par rapport à la dernière fois au lieu de six mois il ne m'a fallu que deux mois pour publier le chapitre suivant. Je m'emploie à essayer de finir la traduction de cette fic et j'y arriverais pas d'inquiétudes._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui continueront à lire cette histoire malgré une publication plus qu'erratique._

**Square Grimmaud après le transplanage d'Harry avec Molly Weasley**

Après le transplanage d'Harry avec Molly Weasley, Dumbledore leva lentement les yeux pour voir Maugrey mettre la tête dans ses mains et Ginny pleurnicher. Ron tremblait lui aussi, mais ses yeux étaient secs et emplis de peur.

Personne n'était resté pour leur hurler dessus c'était ce qui terrifiait le plus Ron. Ginny savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de rédemption possible pour Ron et elle et elle maudit le jour où elle accepta l'argent pour espionner Harry. Désormais l'argent ne lui apporterait rien ni bonheur, ni richesse, ni dignité rien. Elle n'était plus rien un jouet brisé inutile pour tous.

Ron était bouche bée. En l'espace d'une heure, il avait vu sa vie être détruite devant ses yeux. Il frissonna face aux implications du départ d'Harry, Hermione son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée, elle était maintenant avec lui et ses parents sans un mot de colère ou de tristesse.

Harry les avait vus Ginny et lui à la réunion de l'Ordre et ses parents et Hermione avaient prit son parti. Harry avait eu l'air étonnant et une bouffée de jalousie traversa Ron. Il se demanda amèrement si Harry et Hermione prendraient leur place dans le cœur de ses parents et si Ginny et lui seraient flanqués à la porte.

Il regarda sa sœur en pleurs, mais il ne ressentait aucun remords pour avoir dû espionner un garçon qui était son meilleur ami. Il s'agissait d'un travail pour lequel il était payé par le directeur. Harry était tellement volatil et fonçait toujours dans les ennuis qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire de ralentir.

Ron savait également qu'Harry avait une bonne partie de sa magie bridée pour qu'il ne puisse blesser personne avec son tempérament. Harry avait aussi un lien avec Voldemort qui le rendait très dangereux et instable. Percy avait raison et Ron avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour Percy. Il lui écrivait en secret et plus tard le rencontrait derrière les bois du Terrier.

Ron aidait le directeur depuis la troisième année d'Harry et acceptait de l'argent depuis lors. Ginny aidait Dumbledore avec Ron depuis sa deuxième année mais elle devait surveiller Hermione.

Le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils avaient trahi un ami, avaient accepté de l'argent pour vendre Harry et Hermione, avaient été jusqu'à lancer un impardonnable à Harry et caché le fait qu'ils étaient au courant du bridage des pouvoirs d'Harry Ron le savait depuis sa cinquième année. SI ces pouvoirs avaient été relâches, Harry aurait été bien meilleur en occlumencie et aurait même pu détecter une fausse vision qui aurait causé la mort de Sirius.

Désormais, leurs vies semblaient compromises. Harry avait eu connaissance de leur trahison, et encore plus important, avait débridé sa magie et ses attributs. Il avait l'air bien, pensa amèrement Ron et possédait également l'argent, le pouvoir et les gens. Ron était en effet très amer.

Dumbledore se sentait au pire. Tous ses plans avaient été annihilés. Il avait précautionneusement planifié et exécuté toutes ces années, ou plutôt décades, et le travail de sa vie avait été détruit. Tout son respect, pouvoir, Dumbledore ne se faisait aucune illusions.

McGonnagall, Kingsley et tous ceux présents étaient partis. Les Weasleys n'avaient même pas prit la peine de crier sur leurs enfants ils étaient simplement partis. Cela plus qu'autre chose ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Albus Dumbledore.

Que pourrait-il dire aux autres qui attendaient dehors et qui il l'espérait étaient maintenant rentrés chez eux. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Après son traitement de haut d'Harry, comment dire aux autres membres qu'il avait manipulé le garçon à tel point que si Harry le souhaitait, il pourrait très facilement l'envoyer à Azkaban et comme punition supplémentaire, dans la même cellule que Sirius. La manière dont James Potter avait rédigé l'article ne laissait aucun doute dans les esprits de qui que ce soit que Sirius était innocent et que Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé son autorité pour exiger un procès pour l'homme. Il soupira de profond désespoir.

Harry avait des plans tellement brillants pour le monde sorcier et lui, Albus Dumbledore aurait aimé en faire parti. Cependant maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait même pas s'approcher à une distance raisonnable d'Harry et des autres.

De totalement en contrôle, il est passé à totalement contrôlé. Dumbledore se sourit amèrement. Pas même Snape, qui lui avait toujours été respectueux et attribuait le manque de respect d'Albus à son égard à son passé de mangemort, désormais ne daignerait même pas lui parler. Et il ne pouvait même plus subtilement menacer Snape avec la marque, puisque Voldemort l'avait retirée. Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il était certain de perdre sa place à Poudlard aussi. Il avait toujours manipulé tout le monde mais se l'était justifié à lui-même comme étant nécessaire pour le plus grand bien.

Albus Dumbledore avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu le nom, la renommée, le respect et la position qu'il occupait dans la société. Tout cela à cause de sa décision de manipuler les autres pour sa cause, qu'il justifiait comme étant juste pour le monde sorcier.

Désormais Dumbledore avait le pire travail disponible. Il devait sortir et faire campagne pour Harry. Il le savait. Il devait faire penser à tout le monde que- Dumbledore secoua la tête de désespoir en prenant conscience qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire croire aux gens.

Il resta là le reste de l'après-midi en silence total avec Maugrey, Ron et Ginny cette dernière ayant cessé de pleurnicher et regardant sans le voir le mur en face d'elle.

Il faisait presque nuit quand Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda les autres. « J'ai décidé de dire qu'Harry était très en colère contre moi car je n'ai pas fait assez pour Sirius et l'ai laissé dans la maison de sa tante où il ne fut pas bien traité. Il est très en colère contre moi pour l'instant et je vais devoir accepter sa colère pour les erreurs que j'ai commises. Rien d'autre. J'espère qu'Harry ne me contredira pas. Je lui enverrais un hibou demandant de le rencontrer et je m'excuserais vous tous également je l'espère. »

Maugrey hocha la tête immédiatement alors que Ron et Ginny s'empourprèrent. Ils devraient se montrer humbles et l'équation ne serait plus jamais la même. Ils ne seraient désormais plus les amis d'Harry Potter ils seraient ceux auxquels Harry ne parlerait plus et Ginny frissonna face aux questions que cette situation entre Harry, Hermione, Ron et elle soulèveraient.

Dumbledore décida de laisser Harry se calmer pour la journée et lui enverrait Fawkes le lendemain matin.

Maugrey se sentait extrêmement honteux. Il avait joint Dumbledore uniquement après avoir vu l'aura noire d'Harry et avait été suffisamment paranoïaque pour vouloir Harry mort simplement à cause de son lien avec Voldemort. A partir de là il était devenu le partenaire d'Albus, toutefois il n'avait jamais été avide d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans les coffres forts des Potters. Il avait été pratique et avait dit à Albus de chercher l'argent, et d'essayer d'en prendre le contrôle pour la restauration du monde sorcier.

Dumbledore et Maugrey se levèrent et sans un mot transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur et y appelèrent une réunion. Il fit attention de ne pas appeler ceux qui avaient vu les souvenirs à ses côtés les Weasleys, McGonnagall et les autres non pas qu'ils viendraient immédiatement, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Il avait perdu ce genre de contrôle dans la matinée.

Tous les membres furent là en moins de trois minutes, disant à Dumbledore à quel point ils étaient impatients d'entendre son côté de l'histoire. Ils furent très déçus dans ce domaine.

Ils prirent tous place dans le Chaudron Baveur et s'assirent en ordonnant des verres. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, attendant les explications de Dumbledore

Le Chaudron Baveur était plein aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort fut aperçu au Département des Mystères deux années auparavant. Depuis lors, Tom, le barman, avait seulement nettoyé des tables déjà propres tout en regardant morosement tous ceux qui passaient par là pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Aujourd'hui tout changea.

Tom autorisait habituellement M Lovegood à placer ses copies du Chicaneur dans son bistrot pour vente. Il gardait une centaine d'exemplaires, attendrait qu'elles soient vendues avant d'en rajouter un nombre égal. Contrairement aux magazines publiés tous les quinze jours, M Lovegood ne publiait pas tous les quinze jours. Il attendait deux mois, et attendrait que les copies soient vendues, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Mais après deux mois, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus sous peine de perdre les rares adeptes.

Il s'était fait pas mal d'argent quand Harry lui avait son interview à Rita Skeeter il y a deux ans toutefois il n'en prit presque pas conscience. Il n'était pas porté sur l'argent et était réellement fasciné par les étranges créatures que lui et sa fille étaient convaincus de leur existence.

Lui aussi avait été un Serdaigle. Lui et Luna avait un fort sens de loyauté et d'audace des qualités qui auraient pu faire d'eux de bons Poufsouffle et Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous les deux également brillants la brillance naturelle des Serdaigles et étaient très intuitifs. La seule maison dans laquelle ils n'auraient pas été à leur place aurait été Serpentard car ils n'avaient aucune ambition.

Quand Arthur Weasley vint demander son aide, Luna et lui avaient compris que c'était plus important que l'interview donnée par Harry il y a deux ans. Cela se trouvait à une plus grande échelle et cela aiderait le monde sorcier contre le mal qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il n'avait pas hésité à imprimer et n'avait eu aucunement besoin d'en réclamer de l'argent quand il avait les moyens d'imprimer gratuitement pendant les cinq prochains mois.

Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit. Il arriva tard dans la matinée le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, plaça le nouveau paquet du Chicaneur, sourit ses remerciements comme d'habitude à Tom et était reparti. Tom lui rendit son retour sans même regarder la une en continuant son nettoyage habituel soupirant en repensant au bon vieux temps.

La première ruée arriva deux heures plus tard. Ils arrivèrent tous par cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Tom désormais avait cessé d'espérer chaque fois que quelqu'un venait, continuant de polir les verres, quand quelqu'un dit, « Quatre Whiskys pur feu s'il vous plait Tom. »

Tom avait levé les yeux avec incrédulosité et s'était dépêché d'apporter les verres avant que l'homme ne parte en courant. Quand une demi-heure plus tard, la centaine de copies avait été vendue en son entier, Tom se demanda s'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose.

Il était en train de courir pour préparer de la bière froide quand M Lovegood arriva avec une nouvelle centaine d'exemplaires, les plaça, prit l'argent et repartit.

Dix minutes plus tard Tom remarqua que non seulement le Chicaneur avait été replacé mais était une nouvelle fois sur le point d'être épuisé. Tom alla prendre une copie et la lâcha de terreur. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait prit en train de lire un journal disant du mal de vous savez qui. Personne ne le regardait il se dépêcha donc de le reprendre, de le mettre dans sa poche et de se diriger vers le comptoir.

Il lui fallu une autre dizaine de minutes pour se rendre compte que tous les gens étaient là pour le Chicaneur, que toutes les copies contenaient les mêmes informations et que tout le monde le lisait. Cela le fit s'arrêter de transpirer et il fit ainsi attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Partout il semblerait, les gens étaient étonnés et discutaient, d'abord en chuchotant, puis de plus en plus fortement de ce qui était écrit. La chose primordiale était la dette de vie, et après tout le bazar qu'_Il _avait fait au sujet du monde sorcier fait uniquement pour les sangs purs, vous savez qui était un sang mêlé et le fruit d'un filtre d'amour en plu. Tom décida que ce genre de choses tendaient à moins craindre le soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils rigolèrent même de vous savez qui et du fait que même une née de moldu trouvait nécessaire de garder leur monde secret.

Dans la soirée, un groupe de personnes à l'opposé des personnes déjà présentes entrèrent solennellement. Elles attendirent, prirent place au fond du Chaudron Baveur, étaient silencieuses et semblaient attendre la venue de quelqu'un.

Le Chicaneur avait été épuisé six fois en ce seul jour et à l'insu de tous, M Lovegood venait réapprovisionner la pile quand il savait qu'elle était vide avant de repartir imprimer.

Tom n'avait jamais été autant occupé depuis un très, très long temps et secrètement dans son cœur bénissait le jeune Harry Potter pour lui avoir apporté cette chance. Il espérait que le garçon tuerait également Vous savez qui une bonne fois pour toutes, maintiendrait le monde sorcier dans le bonheur d'aujourd'hui, Tom occupé et le Chaudron Baveur complet.

Ce fut pendant que Tom rêvait tout en servant les commandes que Dumbledore arriva par cheminette dans le Chaudron Baveur et celui-ci s'emplit d'un silence religieux d'un coup.

Dumbledore et Maugrey, qui était arrivé juste derrière, s'empourprèrent quand tous les regards se posèrent vers eux et que les chuchotements débutèrent. Dumbledore, désormais rouge de honte et d'embarras, se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la pièce où les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis.

Il s'assit, Maugrey faisant de même. Il les regarda tous puis la pièce silencieuse qui le fixait du regard en se demandant pourquoi Harry et sa famille l'avaient attaqué.

Dumbledore, sur l'inspiration du moment, décida de parler à touts ceux présents, leur expliquer et également leur dire qu'Harry était sur le bon chemin et que le monde sorcier ferait bien d'écouter Harry et de le soutenir. Dumbledore pourrait au moins essayer de sauver quelque chose de cette façon. Il se leva, essuya son front en sueur, sourit à tout le monde en faisant un signe de tête.

« Je suppose que vous êtes tous curieux de la raison pour laquelle Harry est si en colère contre moi. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour faire marche arrière et vous dire qu'Harry est en effet fâché contre moi parce que je l'ai laissé chez sa tante et n'ai pas suffisamment agi pour obtenir à Sirius un procès. J'en suis vraiment désolé maintenant et me sens très mal pour le jeune garçon qui me faisait tant confiance et que j'ai laissé tomber. »

Dumbledore était très amer intérieurement alors qu'il parlait si humblement de l'extérieur. Mais cela devait être fait et il devait s'assurer qu'Harry ne cite plus son nom dans des articles que lui, son père ou Sirius écriraient dans le futur.

Il devait montrer qu'il était désolé et contrit avant qu'ils n'écrivent quelque chose exigeant qu'une enquête soit menée sur ses activités passées. Après tout, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait d'autres souvenirs qui le couvriraient davantage de honte et Dumbledore frissonna intérieurement.

Le silence régna pendant seulement une minute avant que Dumbledore ne soit accablé de questions par tout le monde exigeant des réponses. Le Chaudron Baveur se remplit au fil du temps. Lentement Dumbledore perdit sa voix alors qu'il répondait encore et encore et expliquait sans relâche ses erreurs et en quoi le chemin d'Harry était le bon.

Il dit qu'il avait tort sur l'ouverture de leur monde aux nés de moldus et expliqua le tout encore et encore, le fit jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin et cela uniquement parce qu'au final Albus Dumbledore perdit sa voix et que chacun prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait donc plus parler.

Tom devint presque un homme riche en ce jour là. M Lovegood vint vers deux heures dix du matin pour placer un nouveau stock de Chicaneurs avant de repartir. Dumbledore rentra à Poudlard et tomba dans sa chaise, n'ayant pas la force d'aller dans sa chambre dormir. Il dormit en plaçant un réveil pour le réveiller à sept heures du matin.

A sept heures du matin le 1er Août, Dumbledore fut réveillé et s'étira, se sentant engourdi après avoir dormi dans sa chaise toute la nuit. Il sortit un parchemin et écrivit à Harry.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'écris pour chercher à te rencontrer simplement pour m'excuser. J'ai prit conscience avec honte que j'aie été injuste avec toi et ce qui t'appartient. Je souhaite te rencontrer et me racheter. Dans ce but, j'ai déjà commencé par me rendre au Chaudron Baveur hier et ai rencontré dix mille personnes pour leur dire qu'en effet j'avais commis une erreur et que toi et ton père aviez raison de m'avoir condamné ouvertement._

_Pardonne-moi s'il te plait et dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre pour te faire comprendre que je veux vraiment me racheter._

_Toutes mes excuses_

_Albus_

_Ps : dis-moi s'il te plait quand et où je pourrais te rencontrer pour m'excuser. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus jamais voir mon visage._

Il appela doucement Fawkes, « j'ai bien foiré mon ami. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de pardon ni de retour en arrière possible. » Dit-il à son ami doucement, sa voix encore enrouée et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« J'ai eu tellement tort de croire qu'Harry serait mauvais à cause du lien Fawkes et cette unique erreur m'a tout coûté. Maintenant vas et donne cela à Harry. Espérons qu'il pourra me pardonner, au moins dans une vingtaine d'années, si jamais. »

Fawkes entonna une note pour calmer l'agitation dans la poitrine d'Albus Dumbledore avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière.

**Godric Hollow**

Harry et les autres restèrent debout tout le long du discours de Dumbledore au Chaudron Baveur, à discuter de la fin de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Il était près de deux heures du matin quand ils se séparèrent les Weasleys pour Square Grimmaud, Amélia Bones et son adjoint chez eux, tout comme Tonks et Shakelbot, tandis que les autres dormirent à Godric Hollow.

Harry alla se coucher la tête pleine. Cela avait été une journée longue et stressante et Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il fut réveillé par un chant doux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Fawkes qui poussa un nouveau petit cri qui réconforta soudainement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il se retournait et enfouissait la tête sous son oreiller.

Fawkes attendit patiemment qu'Harry soit réveillé et se lève. Harry s'étira quelques minutes plus tard, lança un regard furieux à Fawkes avant de sourire avec résignation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il en prenant le parchemin et la lut. Quand il sembla quelques minutes plus tard que Fawkes ne partirait pas sans réponse, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non Fawkes. Je ne peux pas répondre maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour même considérer apporter une réponse. Il m'a trop blessé. » Dit-il doucement à l'oiseau intelligent. Une seconde plus tard Fawkes disparut.

Harry ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Il se leva, se lava et alla dans la chambre de Snape. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir Snape s'étirer et sourire en voyant le visage d'Harry. Harry entra et lui tendit silencieusement la lettre. Snape fronça les sourcils, prit la lettre, la lut et renifla.

« Maintenant il veut se faire pardonner. Trop facile. » Il sourit à Harry, « Tu vas agir hautainement et le garder à sa place n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-peu suer un peu. »

« Il voulait une réponse. Fawkes ne voulait pas partir mais je lui ai dit que c'était trop tôt. Hier après-midi, il m'a balancé son pouvoir à la figure et exigeait que je prenne un serment pour lui obéir, et ce matin je reçois une lettre ? » Lui demanda Harry, secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Oui, mais Harry tu as des souvenirs très incriminants. Que peut-il faire d'autre ? Comme je l'ai dit, laisse-le suer un peu, par l'enfer laisse-le suer longtemps. Dans presque trois jours nous serons près de terminer le travail sur Voldemort. Si Albus avait essayé il aurait pu avoir fait des merveilles et sans que tu ne souffres autant. »

« Tu l'as appelé par son nom. » Dit Harry à Snape, stupéfait que Snape ait appelé Voldemort par son nom au lieu du Seigneur des ténèbres comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant, plus comme avant, et si nous réussissons nous pourrons vraiment mettre tout cela derrière nous et continuer avec nos vies. » Dit simplement Snape à Harry. Il étreignit Harry brièvement avant de se lever et d'aller se préparer pour la journée.

Harry descendit et trouva Arran, Hermione et les autres également réveillés. Il tendit la lettre à Arran qui la lut à voix haute.

« Harry ne le pardonne pas. » Lui dit avec colère Hermione. « De quel droit te demande-t-il de le pardonner quand jusqu'à hier il voulait que tu sois sous sa coupe et meurt pour lui ? Il n'est descendu de ses grands chevaux uniquement à cause des souvenirs qui l'enverraient à Azkaban pour le reste de sa douce vie et du mensonge que tu le ferais vivre à Azkaban pour l'éternité en lui faisant ingurgiter la pierre philosophale. Tu ne vas pas avoir le culot de le pardonner Harry. »

Ils regardèrent tous Hermione bouche bée. Elle regarda les visages autour d'elle avant de rougir, « Quoi ? Je disais juste, »

« Tu disais juste une chose parfaite. » Lui dit Harry. Il s'approcha avant de soudainement la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« Wow ! » Arran fit un sourire radieux à Harry quand il le fusilla du regard mais comme ce dernier rougissait en même temps ce n'était pas très efficace. « Hermione, nous étions quelque peu choqués que tu puisses parler si longtemps sans respirer. C'est tout. » Lui dit Arran, souriant à son rougissement.

« Et nous sommes d'accord avec toi de tout cœur. SI Harry ose pardonner la vieille chouette après tout ce qu'il a dit hier, et plus important après ce que tu viens de dire là, nous jetterons un sort de rétrécissement à ses caleçons. » Lui dit Draco en riant quand il vit Hermione haleter puis rougir furieusement en pensant aux implications d'un tel sort.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Harry quand il réalisa enfin où ils voulaient jeter le sort, « Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est. Ria, hé ! Ria, » Cria Harry, « Tiens Draco, bon sang tiens-le, » Hurla-t-il et jeta le sort de rétrécissement. S'ensuivit une course de sorts jetés en tous sens.

Rapidement certains sorts atteignirent leurs cibles tandis que d'autres heurtaient le mur. La prochaine demi-heure fut consacrée à l'amusement avant qu'ils ne se calment et que chacun alla prendre son petit déjeuner de différentes couleurs avec différentes choses sortant de leurs oreilles, visages, bras et poitrines.

Snape entra dans la salle à manger remplie de gloussements et de rires de garçons et de filles se moquant les uns des autres.

« Finis de vous admirer les uns les autres ? Puis-je inverser les sorts ou voulez-vous rester comme vous êtes ? » Leur demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry, qui avait eu ses oreilles agrandies, le faisant avoir l'air légèrement idiot sourit. « Sev, nous pourrions sortir comme cela ce soir et effrayer tout le monde. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Snape fit un geste de sa baguette et ils retournèrent tous leur forme normale, quoi qu'un peu débraillés. « Idée brillante. Seulement ils ont probablement l'air plus effrayants au naturel donc ce sera dur de croire qu'ils seraient effrayés de grandes oreilles ou de poils de nez en forme de barbe. » Fit-il en référence aux poils de nez de Draco qui une seconde avant flottaient comme la barbe de Dumbledore.

Arran qui était devenu un nain et s'était tenu debout sur une chaise, sourit à Snape en sautant, « Détends-toi mec. » Snape lui sourit avec réluctance et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry alors que Remus entrait dans la pièce.

« James m'a dit que j'ai manqué quelque chose de spectaculaire. Pourquoi être revenus à la normale les gars ? »

Ils montrèrent tous du doigt Snape.

« AH ! Mauvais joueur. » Remus dit plaisamment. Il s'assit parmi de nombreux ricanements spécialement quand Snape se tourna vers lui avec irritation.

« Peut-être que je peux te montrer tout ce que les enfants portaient ? » Lui demanda Snape d'une voix plaisante.

« Non, non, non Severus, je suis vraiment reconnaissant mais ces temps ci je m'épargne ce genre de luxe. » Lui répliqua Remus et rit avec les autres quand Snape roula des yeux, demanda le parchemin d'Albus et le tendit à Remus.

« Lis-le de manière mature et je t'interdis de grogner. » Lui dit sévèrement Snape.

Remus le lut et se tourna avec urgence vers Harry, « Harry, tu ne vas pas faire une chose aussi stupide n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'oserait pas Moony à moins qu'il ne veuille avoir ses petites culottes rétrécis. » Lui dit Arran tout en ricanant comme une écolière.

« Culottes ? Je ne porte pas, » S'égosilla Harry, regardant Hermione d'un air horrifié. Cette dernière rougissait et ricanait dans ses mains sans le regarder. Remus cligna des yeux une seconde avant de se mettre à rire. Tout le monde se mit à table ensuite sauf Harry qui fusillait du regard Arran ce dernier n'étant pas du tout impressionné après avoir subi les foudres de Voldemort.

« Je t'aurais avec ce foutu sort, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Murmura Harry dans ce qu'il espérait être une voix effrayante mais voyant le sourire d'Arran et le baiser qu'il lui envoya, Harry comprit que ce n'était pas très réussi.

Snape les regarda tous avec une joie profonde dans ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus en parfaite compréhension en voyant dans les siens la même joie.

Les enfants avaient traversé tellement de choses seuls et parfois avec tant de désespoir qu'il était reconnaissant qu'Harry soit là pour Arran et les autres. Une personne comme Harry était ce qui lui avait manqué à lui et Regulus. Et parce qu'ils n'avaient eu personne vers qui se tourner, Regulus était mort et il avait été littéralement un esclave pour deux maîtres pendant tant d'années.

Hier Harry avait exigé un serment d'Amélia Bones et de Brian Wheeler deux choses l'une de ne jamais les trahir, et l'autre de s'assurer qu'à tout prix Arran, Draco et tous les autres Serpentards soient libres de mener leurs vies. Personne n'avait su qu'Harry demanderait un serment en leurs noms. Snape avait vu Arran s'essuyer les yeux avec ses mains, Ria et Pansy ouvertement pleurer et Draco et Blaise se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer.

Non seulement Amélia et son adjoint jurèrent d'aider, mais étonnamment, Shakelbot, Tonks et tous les Weasleys aussi.

La Gazette du sorcier arriva au moment où ils finissaient leur déjeuner et Snape l'ouvrit pour y trouver une photo de Dumbledore se tenant au Chaudron Baveur et parlant de manière humble.

**Dumbledore admet ses erreurs- Dit qu'Harry Potter avait raison de l'attaquer**, au-dessus de la photo de Dumbledore et

**Dumbledore dit aussi que tous les articles étaient vrais- La dette de vie envers Harry vraie- le monde sorcier est sauvé** sous la photo.

Il y avait un long article sur tout ce dont Dumbledore avait parlé hier, un article sur les ventes records du Chicaneur et une discussion sur les articles parus la veille dans ce même journal.

_Il semble que Dumbledore a commis de graves erreurs et il a passé toute la nuit à essayer de se réconcilier avec Harry Potter._

_Le Chaudron Baveur fut en effervescence tout hier à cause des nouvelles parues dans le Chicaneur, un journal tenu par les Lovegoods, et le Chaudron Baveur était plein de sorciers impatients de discuter des articles du Chicaneur._

_Dumbledore admit hier que la dette de vie tenait même si le sang avait été pris de force comme çe fût le cas pour Harry Potter._

_Voldemort ne peut pas tuer Harry Potter à cause de cette dette qu'il doit au garçon, a dit Dumbledore et il partage également l'opinion d'Harry de tenir le monde sorcier secret des nés de moldus en jetant un sort à leur famille proche. Il dit également qu'il ferait part de ce problème à la prochaine séance du Mengamagot et ferait de son mieux pour que cette loi soit passée._

_Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore est si impatient de se réconcilier avec le garçon qui a survécu et sur quoi la scission s'est-elle faite ? Cette journaliste donnerait son bras gauche pour le savoir._

_Points importants ci-dessus : Rita Skeeter_

« Bien, il est vraiment effrayé. » Commenta Snape, surpris tout comme les autres.

« Ce souvenir l'a réellement fait pisser dans son pantalon. Le chantage est la meilleure forme d'action. » Soupira dramatiquement Draco.

Ils sourirent tous avant de se rendre dans la salle à vivre et discuter. Ce fut presque au moment du déjeuner que les Weasleys, Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler, Shakelbot, McGonnagall et Tonks arrivèrent.

Une fois qu'ils firent tous arrivés, Snape débuta la réunion. Harry et les autres mirent leur bêtise de côté pour repasser une nouvelle fois en revue tous les détails.

**Square Grimmaud**

Molly et les autres Weasleys prirent la cheminette pour Square Grimmaud après une réunion épuisante avec les autres. Molly avait vu la loyauté d'Harry envers Arran et les autres et la façon dont il avait exigé qu'ils soient laissés en paix. Elle les avait vus pleurer cela l'avait touché et fait également pleurer.

Tout cela aura pu être pour Ron et Ginny s'ils avaient été de bons amis mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Molly avait appris la teneur des événements par McGonnagall et les portraits et avait été horrifiées par ce qu'avait dû endurer Harry seul. La moitié de cette souffrance aurait disparu si seulement Ron et Ginny étaient allés voir Harry pour tout lui dire. Au lieu de cela ils lui prirent son argent et ont trahi leurs amis.

Il n'y avait personne square Grimmaud. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre en s'appuyant sur Arthur qui la serra dans ses bras très fort.

Bill jeta un coup d'œil dans les chambres de Ron et Ginny et les trouva profondément endormis. Ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Molly avait été extrêmement reconnaissante envers Harry et les autres d'avoir permis à la famille de se charger de Ron et de Ginny au lieu d'insister pour les punir eux-mêmes. Cette pensée seule la menait au bord des larmes à chaque fois.

Arthur lui donna soudainement une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle lui sourit faiblement et la but avec obéissance. Arthur prit lui-même une fiole et bientôt il était étendu aux côtes de sa femme dans le lit.

Le lendemain matin, Molly se réveilla tard et toute fraîche. Arthur était déjà debout. Lui et Bill s'étaient fait porter pâles et ils avaient obtenu un congé l'un du Ministère et l'autre de Gringotts. Les jumeaux avaient demandé à Lee de s'occuper du magasin pour la journée.

Arthur lisait le journal dans la cuisine et le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt. Elle entra dans la cuisine et les jumeaux la firent s'asseoir et placèrent son petit déjeuner en face d'elle.

Personne ne parlait et la raison était la présence de Ron et Ginny. Ils avaient leurs assiettes en face d'eux, avaient fini mais n'osaient pas quitter la pièce. Les autres Weasleys avaient, par un accord tacite, décidé de laisser leur mère se charger d'eux.

Molly mangea tout en discutant avec Arthur de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier sur Dumbledore.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, ils se levèrent tous, allèrent dans le hall et s'assirent. Ron et Ginny lui suivirent et se tinrent en face d'eux avec défiance dans le cas de Ron, et peur dans le cas de Ginny.

« Dites-nous ce que vous allez faire de nous. Nous renier ? » Demanda Ron avec défiance, cachant sa peur.

Molly les regarda avec surprise. « Pourquoi devrais-je vous déshériter toi et Ginny ? »

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? » Demanda Ginny les lèvres tremblantes. « Dites-nous afin que nous puissions nous préparer. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de raconter Ginny. Pourquoi devrais-je vous pardonner. Vous avez tous les deux agi comme de vrais Weasleys après tout. Nous sommes des traîtres à notre sang tu sais. » Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Tous les Weasleys levèrent les yeux d'un coup et Ron et Ginny en furent bouche bée. « Quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres à notre sang. » Hurla Ron écarlate.

« Nous ne travaillons pas pour Tu sais qui maman. » Pleura Ginny.

« Non et je dois remercier Merlin pour cela. » Acquiesça Molly. « Mais ce que vous avez fait est aussi mal, si ce n'est pire. »

« Maman, Harry est un désastre ambulant. Il fonce dans toutes sortes de dangers sans se rendre compte que ça peut te tuer. Sirius est mort comme cela, parce qu'Harry n'a pas écouté Hermione et resté au château. » Commença à dire Ron mais se tut en entendant le craquement de quelque chose se cassant. Le verre dans la main d'Arthur était brisé en mille morceaux.

Ron déglutit et se tut en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de son père.

« Donc s'il est un désastre ambulant, tu as pris l'argent donné par Dumbledore et a espionné Harry Ron, au lieu de lui parler et de lui dire là où il avait tort. » Lui demanda Molly d'une voix égale.

« Non maman ce n'était pas comme cela. » Protesta Ron en rougissant de peur. Son père n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu pris l'argent et combien chaque année ? » Lui demanda Molly. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation son ton était dur et contenait une note d'avertissement.

Ron déglutit, « depuis ma troisième année et Ginny depuis sa deuxième et dix mille par an. » Molly prit une profonde inspiration et les autres haletèrent.

« Et les imperiums ? Tu sembles avoir toutes les réponses pour tout, donc veux-tu nous expliquer cela aussi ? » Lui demanda Molly, ses yeux furieux désormais.

Ron garda sagement le silence et Ginny n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche.

Bill s'étira et Charlie se leva. « Maman je pense que nous perdons notre temps avec ces idiots et graines de criminels. »

« Hé ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Nous ne sommes pas des criminels. » Cria Ron.

« Quel est la sanction dans le monde sorcier pour avoir jeté un imperium Ron ? » Lui demanda froidement Arthur, parlant pour la première fois.

« Papa, tu es emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. » Lui répondit Bill avec un sourire amer.

« C'est là où vous vous seriez trouvés sans la bonté d'Harry de ne pas vous poursuivre. S'il l'avait fait, avec les preuves qu'il a et il nous les montrées sous serment qui semble valide vu qu'il est toujours envie je suppose que ce même serment devant le Mangemagot vous condamnerait à Azkaban à perpétuité. Mais tu sais quoi Ron, toi et ta sœur êtes trop gros pour nous pauvres Weasleys.

Nous n'avons que des choses comme la loyauté, l'intégrité, l'honnêteté et une capacité à rester unis. Tandis que je nous déshonorerais pas car cela serait trop dur pour vos frères qui portent le même nom que vous et n'ont commis aucun pêché, je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit affaire avec vous deux. Je vous habillerais, vous nourrirais, si vous voulez de mon aide bien entendu mais autrement je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec vous trois. » Arthur se leva. Il avait parlé d'une voix froide qui ne collait pas avec son personnage habituel. Le reste de ma famille s'était levé quand Arthur avait quitté la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Molly les regarda une fois avec tristesse avant de se tourner et de suivre son mari.

« Vous aviez la meilleure famille, les meilleurs mais et la meilleure opportunité de faire quelque chose de votre vie. » Elle rit amèrement, « Je me demande quand vous prendrez conscience que vous avez perdu tout cela. Ron et Ginny, ce sera le jour où vous aurez vraiment commencé votre rédemption. Ce sera uniquement à partir de ce moment qu'il y aura un peu d'espoir pour vous. »

Elle laissa un Ron et Ginny silencieux. Ils n'avaient qu'une pensée tournant en boucle dans leur tête ils avaient perdu et avaient perdu gros.


	37. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Voici enfin un autre chapitre. Je sais que ça a été plutôt long à venir mais le voilà. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment rappelé que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais rien posté.**

On était le Premier Août au soir. Harry et les autres étaient réunis à Godric Hollows. Snape avait fait des oreillettes pour tous ainsi que les portoloins les ramenant automatiquement à Godric Hollows en cas de blessure grave.

Mme Longdubat avait également demandé à trois de ses elfes de maison de venir à Godric Hollows. Elle était actuellement occupée à leur apprendre ainsi qu'à Dobby et Winky les différentes potions de soin, les étiquetait et demandait aux elfes de les utiliser sur tous ceux qui reviendraient blessés.

Harry faisait les cent pas, s'asseyant sur le canapé, se relevant avant de refaire les cent pas. Ils étaient tous dans un état de stress avancé. Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler avait chaque auror d'Angleterre sur le qui vive ils ne savaient pas encore où exactement ils devraient aller.

Amélia Bones n'avait autorisé personne à partir et les avait tous interrogés sous veritaserum vérifiant leur volonté d'aller à la chasse aux mangemorts.

Rockwood, McNair et Avery avaient été placés dans des cellules individuelles. Amélia Bones s'était directement rendue au Ministère avec son adjoint après la réunion à Godric Hollows. Brian Wheeler qui était avec elle s'était rendu invisible avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans chacune des trois cellules pour questionner longuement les prisonniers avec du veritaserum combiné à des sorts de vérité.

Après avoir posé des questions sur tout et rien, Amélia Bones leur posa la question la plus importante la question posée avant d'avoir autorisé Brian Wheeler à utiliser la potion.

« Etes-vous un adepte de Lord Voldemort et de sa cause à tuer des moldus, nés de moldus et sang-mêlés sans discrimination ? »

« Oui. »

Ce fut tout. Amélia Bones fit un signe de tête à son adjoint d'administrer la potion. Brian lança silencieusement un imperium avant de leur donner la potion donnée par Snape qui les tuerait en une semaine sans être détectée. L'imperium leur faisait prendre la potion sans se plaindre ni ne poser de questions.

Ce travail effectué ils rentrèrent chez eux pour un repos bien mérité et furent à Godric Hollows le lendemain pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient été au Ministère dans la matinée et avait planifié les attaques.

Amélia Bones avait appelé tous les aurors, y compris Tonks et Shakelbot, tôt dans la matinée.

« J'ai reçu de nombreuses informations au sujet de mangemorts de la part des six prisonniers que nous avons capturé hier. Nous agirons dès ce soir. Soyez tous prêts et rappelez-vous, pas d'impardonnables et ne blessez pas les enfants. Autrement vous pouvez les combattre comme vous le souhaitez, les capturer et ne tuez qu'en légitime défense.

Je vous donnerais les détails dans la soirée et vous devrez partir vers minuit. Faites simplement tomber les barrières de protection et attaquez. S'ils essayent de s'échapper, écroulez leur maison et annoncez qu'ils seront tués à vue. » Finit-elle et regarda autour d'elle.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Satisfaite, Amélia Bones partit pour Godric Hollows avec Brian Wheeler.

Harry avait écrit à tous les Serpentards et Boot pour leur demander de le rencontrer à l'extérieur de Pré au Lard près des grottes où il avait vu Sirius en sa quatrième année.

Ils étaient tous présents, légèrement effrayés et pressés de savoir pourquoi Harry les avait appelés.

Harry entra en premier, les salua, plaça des sorts d'anti-transplanage et deux minutes plus tard, Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler, Snape, Arran, Draco et Shakelbot entrèrent.

« Attendez ! » Cria Harry aux Serpentards qui étaient prêts à s'enfuir en prenant conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner.

Nott se tourna pour regarder Harry avec une expression de colère et de trahison sur son visage.

« Nous avons prévu aujourd'hui une attaque contre tous les membres des cercles externes et internes. » Commença Harry abruptement. Tous les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent de courir, firent demi-tour et le regardèrent avec étonnement.

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui nous avons aujourd'hui décidé d'attaquer et de tuer tous les membres des cercles internes et externes et tous ceux qui ripostent avec l'intention de tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas tous échapper et vous enfuir parce que Voldemort serait suspicieux donc j'ai amené Draco, Snape et Arran qui est de notre côté et vous connait, avec Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler et Shakelbot qui sont des aurors et ne vous connaissent pas mais ont besoin de vous voir tous dans le cas où vous serez poursuivis par la justice. »

Harry se tourna vers Amélia Bones et sourit. « Ce sont les Serpentards et Boot est le Serdaigle qui nous ont donné les serments et veulent une échappatoire dans cette guerre. Ils ont été marqués et Mme Bones nous a assuré que vous ne seriez pas capturés ni emprisonnés aujourd'hui et si vous l'êtes que vous serez relâches par les aurors avant demain matin. »

Les Serpentards regardèrent avec étonnement Harry et tremblèrent de soulagement. Nott prit la main d'Harry.

« Merci, j'ai pensé pendant un moment que tu allais nous trahir. » Il chuchota, prit au dépourvu qu'Harry soit prêt à aller aussi loin pour les sauver.

Harry lui sourit et Amélia Bones prit la parole. « Je ne serais pas avec mes aurors et à part nous, personne ne connait vos loyautés. Ce n'est pas sûr, je suis certaine que vous êtes d'accord. » Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête.

« Si par hasard vous êtes capturé et traité de mangemort, et même donné du veritaserum le confirmant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous libèrerais dès que j'irais au Ministère. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, terrifiés.

« Aujourd'hui tous les mangemorts sont inquiets à cause des articles du Chicaneur. C'est le bon moment, vous comprenez ? » Amélia Bones leur parla avec gentillesse.

« Nott nous ne viendrons pas chez toi ni chez Boot. C'est pour vous autres. » Leur dit Harry avec un sourire.

Gavin prit la parole. « Si vous me dites quand vous venez, je vous ferais passer à travers les barrières. Seul mon père est un mangemort laissez tranquille ma mère, mon petit frère et ma sœur. » Demanda-t-il.

Un par un ils donnèrent à Amélia Bones les noms des mangemorts dans leurs familles. Finalement Harry leur donna leurs portoloins, leur donna le secret du magasin vide sur le Chemin de Traverse sur lequel ils avaient appliqué le fidelitas.

« Activez tous votre portoloin et pensez au magasin n°102 et vous serez en sécurité. SI par chance aucun de vous ne survit, j'ai prévu les gobelins et ils viendront vous aider demain. Mais cela n'arrivera pas et nous nous reverrons tous. » Dit Harry à un groupe fasciné de Serpentards et reçut une étreinte de Millicent Bulstrode en pleurs.

« Que Merlin lui-même vienne nous aider à gagner cette guerre. Nous rencontrerons Harry Potter et prierons pour cela. »

« Oui ! » Les autres crièrent.

Sur cette note ils se séparèrent. Harry et les autres allèrent à Godric Hollows et se préparèrent pour la dernière étape de la guerre.

Cette nuit là, ils s'étreignirent tous. Harry, Snape et Bill partirent pour la résidence des Lestranges Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler pour l'impressionnant manoir des Malfoys. Les trois avaient Remus comme plan de secours mais Amélia et Arran n'avaient personne ils n'en avaient pas voulu. Tous les autres avaient un plan de secours au cas où ils soient blessés et doivent fuir pour que les mangemorts ne s'enfuient pas et que le conflit se poursuive.

Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler furent emmenés par Dobby. Ils se dirigèrent par les portes principales et Brian eut juste le temps d'éviter le sortilège de mort envoyé par la fenêtre sort qu'il avait détecté uniquement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'ait tué. Au même moment, Amélia Bones brisa la fenêtre d'où le sort était sorti et Brian, en se levant, cassa la porte.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la porte pour trouver Lucius Malfoy et sa femme leur lançant déjà des sorts. Brian fit un pas de côté mais Amélia Bones fut prise par un doloris lancé par Narcissa.

Brian la toucha avec un stupefix tout en évitant un sort de mort puis conjura un puissant bouclier de protection juste à temps pour bloquer un sort de magie noire orange de Lucius Malfoy. Amélia Bones se releva difficilement, retira une fiole de potion, l'avala et regarda Malfoy qui était occupé à combattre Brian et à lancer des sorts de mort dans tous les sens puis elle dit « Avada Kedavra. »

Lucius Malfoy mourut avec une expression totale de surprise sur son visage. Brian stupéfia une Narcissa déjà inconsciente et ils entrèrent. Ils mirent un portoloin entre les mains de Lucius pour le faire atterrir dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Ils attachèrent ensuite Narcissa avant de la ranimer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Amélia Bones lui donna six gouttes de veritaserum et Brian lui lança un sort de vérité.

« Etes-vous un mangemort ? » Amélia Bones lui posa la première question dès l'instant où ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Non » Répliqua doucement Narcissa.

« Etes-vous une partisane de la cause de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? »

Narcissa lutta visiblement contre le veritaserum. Une minute plus tard, « Non », répliqua-t-elle transpirant et du sang coulant de son nez avant de se résigner à mourir torturée par son mari, Voldemort et sa sœur.

« Merci Mme Malfoy. » Lui dit doucement Mme Bones avant de lui donner l'antidote.

Narcissa retira la sang et regarda avec terreur Amélia Bones, « Il me tuera et ensuite Draco souffrira. »

« Non. Je suis désolée Mme Malfoy votre mari n'est plus. »

Narcissa Malfoy regarda Amélia Bones fixement pendant une longue minute avant de se tourner pour chercher le corps de Lucius Malfoy. Amélia Bones lui dit qu'elle avait envoyé le corps au Ministère.

« Je vous conseillerais de fermer la cheminée et les barrières pour tous sauf Draco. Il viendra dès qu'il le pourra pour tout vous dire. » Les yeux de Narcissa s'élargirent aux implications de cette phrase. Amélia Bones attendit que Narcissa réajuste les barrières et ferme la cheminée.

« Veuillez attendre que Draco rentre Mme Malfoy. Tant que vous vous en tenez à votre déclaration de ne pas soutenir vous savez qui, ni vous ni Draco n'aurez de problèmes. _Jamais. _Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons le corps de M Malfoy au Ministère et je doute que vous ne récupèreriez le corps pour un enterrement. »

Amélia, toujours tremblante, prit une fiole de pepper-up après sa conversation avec Narcissa avant de se rendre à son bureau avec Brian pour voir quels mineurs mangemorts y auraient été amenés.

Ils avaient réussi et elle savait que ce n'était que par pure chance que Brian n'ait pas été tué. Ils s'assirent dans un silence tendu à attendre des nouvelles des nouvelles importantes des autres partis en mission. C'est ce qui ferait pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Amélia Bones fut surprise de ne rien ressentir après avoir tué Lucius Malfoy. Il avait été responsable d'avoir presque acheté Fudge et avoir gardé le monde sorcier dans un état constant de confusion et de chaos. Le Ministère serait un meilleur endroit sans Malfoy, McNair, Avery et Rockwood en son sein.

Si seulement elle pouvait s'occuper de Fudge, ce serait encore mieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle envoya un message à Godric Hollows disant qu'elle avait réussi et que Narcissa était Ok mais devrait être interrogée plus en profondeur.

Arran partit tout seul chez Alecto et le trouva dans sa bibliothèque en pleine lecture.

« Arran ! Quelle bonne surprise. Le seigneur des Ténèbres nous a tous renvoyés chez nous à l'heure du déjeuner pour travailler plus durement sur les articles. Je deviens fou, je peux te le dire. »

Arran sourit toutefois ses yeux étaient sérieux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de la table.

« Je suis désolé de venir sans être annoncé Alecto, mais je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter ton livre de famille sur la magie de l'esprit. Je fais des recherches sur le lien et je suis dans une impasse. »

« Bien sûr. » Alecto lui amena le livre et Arran collectait d'autres livres. Soudainement, Arran fit un geste de sa baguette et Alecto s'effondra. Arran le ligota, chanta doucement avant de le ranimer.

« Arran ? » Demanda-t-il confus et suspicieux.

« J'aurais pu te tuer par derrière et m'en aller mais je voulais m'expliquer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Simple. Je suis un traitre à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Senthalimacaariinathisaere. »_

Alecto mourut immédiatement son corps plein de coupures et blessures. Arran retira toutes traces de sa magie et de lui avant de partit sans un bruit.

Il rentra à Godric Hollows. Draco était gravement blessé et Ria pleurait en le soignant. Arran entra en courant, fit un geste de baguette pour trouver les traces d'un puissant sort bouchant les artères avant de le placer sous un charme de stase cela aurait besoin des potions de Snape.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Arran à Pansy. Elle pleurait elle aussi et Blaise dormait avec un bandage autour de sa tête. Arran agita sa baguette il dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

« Mme Zabini a envoyé les inferis qu'elle avait chez elle sur nous. C'était terrifiant Arran. Draco et moi avons perdu nos moyens pendant une seconde et elle a lancé ce sort quand Draco se battait contre les inferis. Je l'ai tué et nous nous sommes échappés avec le portoloin et les inferis nous pourchassant. » Pansy frissonna.

« Il ira bien. Il a simplement besoin de potions et Snape est le meilleur pour cela. Nous l'attendrons. » Arran le réconforta du mieux qu'il put en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter lui-même.

Il reçut à cet instant un message l'informant de la mort de Lucius, que Narcissa était bonne mais devrait être questionnée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il attendit les doigts croisés, se sentant amer à cause des choix de ses parents et de leurs priorités et espérant que rien n'arriverait à ces trois là et leur soutien Remus.

McGonnagall, Tonks, les Weasleys, Shakelbot, Neville, Hermione et Mme Longdubat étaient occupés à se battre et à attaquer tous les mangemorts du cercle externe. Lentement le magasin n°102 se remplit de Serpentards effrayés, blottis les uns contre les autres et attendant qu'Harry ne vienne les secourir.

McGonnagall fracassa la porte d'entrée des Crabbes. Elle, Neville et Luna en renfort finirent Crabbe senior et sa femme, qui essayait encore et encore de tuer Neville. McGonnagall lança pour la première fois de sa vie un sort de mort en sa direction, au même moment où Neville conjura une table et la jeta sur Crabbe senior. Il mourut quand une pièce de marbre le heurta à la tête, lui fracturant le crâne. Ils partirent et atterrirent à Godric Hollows.

Mme Longdubat, Molly et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la maison des Goyle. Mme Longdubat brisa la porte et Goyle senior arriva en courant avec sa femme. Goyle prit sa petite sœur et apparut au magasin n°102.

Hermione et Molly se battirent contre Mme Goyle tandis que Mme Longdubat prit le plus dur en se battant contre un Goyle senior surprenant d'agilité. Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des sorts, Mme Longdubat sortit une autre baguette de ses robes et la tenant de sa main gauche cria, « Avada Kedavra ». Ce fut la fin de Goyle senior.

Mme Goyle hurla en voyant son mari tomber et Molly l'assomma.

Hermione répéta les mêmes questions qu'Amélia Bones avait posé à Narcissa, seulement Mme Goyle, « je suis un mangemort et fière de l'être. »

Hermione ne posa pas d'autre question elle lui donna l'antidote, l'assomma deux fois et l'envoya par portoloin dans une cellule spéciale préparée par Amélia Bones pour tous les mangemorts qui seraient capturés.

Ils transplanèrent pour Godric Hollows, s'affalèrent sur le canapé et reçurent un rapport de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Les hommes Weasleys s'étaient divisés en deux. Les jumeaux étaient partis attaquer les Bulstrode et Arthur et Charlie la maison des Greengrass. Tonks et Shakelbot étaient allés à la maison des Davies.

Le fait que tous les Serpentards aient baissé les barrières de protection, que personne ne s'attende à une attaque de toute la force des aurors, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser le sort de mort choquèrent les mangemorts et permirent la capture ou la mort de tous les membres des cercles externes et internes. Le reste fut emmené et Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler commencèrent leur interrogatoire sur le champ.

Sans que le Ministre ne soit au courant, ils avaient presque épuisé les troupes de Voldemort. Amélia Bones prit conscience que c'était uniquement grâce à Snape, Arran et les Serpentards. Mais elle pensa plutôt amèrement qu'ils n'avaient pu aider que parce qu'Harry les avait aidé en premier et les avait crus. Elle savait que s'ils étaient venus à elle, elle les aurait emprisonnés puis leur aurait posé des questions qui les auraient rendus désespérés de s'échapper et de ne pas coopérer.

Harry, Snape et Bill allèrent chez les Lestrange avec Remus comme renfort. Ils apparurent presque silencieusement et firent le tour des barrières de protection plusieurs fois. Arran leur avait donné tous les détails au sujet des barrières et dès qu'ils eurent fini leur tour, Snape, Harry et Bill se mirent à chantonner.

Snape chanta en magie ancienne tandis qu'Harry et Bill firent couler de leur sang sur leur baguette tout en récitant le contre sort des barrières de protection de sang. Aidés de la magie de Snape, ils firent tomber les barrières de protection barrières très impressionnantes, qui selon Harry étaient encore plus fortes que celles entourant le manoir des Malfoys. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour les faire tomber.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et Snape envoya sa magie pour voir s'il y avait des alarmes prévenant de l'intrusion d'étrangers mais il n'y en avait pas.

Ils approchaient de la maison quand une énorme explosion les envoya en arrière et éloignés les uns des autres ils avaient été repérés.

Harry se releva et évita un rayon orangé qui aurait mis ses entrailles sans dessus dessous. Le sort frappa l'arbre derrière lui et ce dernier éclata en mille morceaux. Harry conjura rapidement un bloc de pierre, de nombreux serpents avant de les envoyer avec ordres de mordre fatalement tous ceux rencontrés, exceptés Harry et les trois autres.

En l'espace de la minute qu'il lui avait fallu pour siffler les instructions aux serpents, la pierre avait été réduite en miettes par les sorts de mort dirigés sur lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de regarder où se trouvaient Snape et les autres car il remarqua à temps un sort venant de côté. Il l'évita et lança un rapide sort de révélation merde ! Fut sa pensée il s'agissait de Fenhir Greyback. Celui-ci se dirigeait droit sur lui, transformé et énorme.

Harry jeta un sortilège de mort. Fenhir sauta hors de sa trajectoire, prit son élan avant de sauter sur Harry qui roula, mais pas avant que sa main gauche ne soit écrasée par Fenhir. Harry sentit les os dans sa main gauche se briser et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur. Il tituba une minute avant de se débattre pour pousser Fenhir terrifié quand l'énorme loup-garou se retourna, ouvrit sa bouche pour pousser un énorme rugissement.

Harry ne pouvait même pas trembler de peur car Fenhir le tenait au sol, et son odeur, sa force et la douleur dans sa main gauche l'en empêchaient. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pût à peine respirer il prit conscience qu'il allait mourir dans quelques minutes. Il pensa désespérément à Sirius, ses parents et Snape avant que soudainement ses forces ne lui revinrent.

Il se détendit intérieurement avant de concentrer sa magie, juste quand Fenhir avait ouvert sa bouche pour le mordre au visage. Harry réagit. La magie relâchée par Harry pulvérisa au loin Fenhir. Harry conjura une pierre, cria 'accio Fenhir' et ce dernier alla s'écraser contre la pierre. Un diffindo coupa sa tête du reste de son corps.

Harry se jeta un puissant sort de bouclier autour de lui, prit une potion antidouleur de sa ceinture avant de la boire, jeta un sort anesthésiant sur sa main enflée et courut en direction de la maison. Sa main gauche le faisait souffrir et la potion combinée au sort l'apaisa.

Il vit Remus se battre contre les deux aînés Lestrange. Il lança un sort de mort sur l'un d'eux et vit Remus éviter un autre sort qui brisa son bouclier avant de jeter un sort de coupure au frère Lestrange restant. La tête fut coupée de son corps. Harry se tourna juste à temps pour être poussé en arrière alors qu'un sort de mort lui frôlait l'oreille droite.

Il fit volte face et se mit à lancer une flopée de sorts à Bellatrix qui s'était ruée sur eux avec un hurlement de là où elle et Rodolphus se battaient contre Snape et Bill. Elle jetait sort sur sort et se battait sans effort contre lui et Remus tout en arrivant à les repousser. Ses sorts étaient très puissants. Tout en évitant un sort, Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir après treize ans à Azkaban.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils échangèrent des sorts, sautant et évitant, tout en échangeant des insultes tout du long. Bill et Snape se battaient furieusement contre Rodolphus Lestrange. Dans un tel combat, la magie ancienne était inutile à moins que vous ne soyez très habile en magie sans baguette car le temps que vous chantiez et lanciez le sort, vous preniez le risque d'être tué. Ainsi, ils se battaient dans un combat de sorciers et se battaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Bellatrix avait dès le début titillé Snape, « Espèce de graisseux, sale, traitre de sang-mêlé ! » Avait-elle hurlé. « Je vais te tuer si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. Tu partiras de la même façon que Regulus. »

Les lèvres de Snape formèrent une fine ligne et répondit par un sortilège de mort. Bellatrix avait caqueté vicieusement, « Pauvre Sevie, tu manques ton partenaire maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'envoyer le voir. »

Snape lança un sort de coupure qui la manqua mais déchira sa robe, ce qui la fit crier de rage et de colère. Le combat repartit de plus belle avec Rodolphus entrant dans la partie. Snape et Bill se battirent contre Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Maintenant Rodolphus se battait aux côtés de Bellatrix et ce fut Bill qui tomba ensuite par un sort bleu brillant qui le frappa au thorax. Une seconde plus tard il disparaissait pour Godric Hollows. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un sort de mort heurta la position de Bill puis Rodolphus tomba, frappé au thorax par un sort de mort. Snape se tourna vers l'endroit où se déroulait une furieuse bataille entre Harry et Bellatrix.

Harry avait crié à Remus de rester en dehors de cela. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire car une seconde plus tard, Remus reçut un sort dans son estomac. Il disparut juste après, du sang coulant de son ventre.

« Fais attention Potter, » Rigola Bellatrix, « Je vais t'envoyer pour une réunion joyeuse avec ce traitre de Sirius, ta sang de bourbe de mère er imbécile de père. » Elle saute, « Avada Kedavra. »

« Je t'y enverrais en premier afin qu'à la fois Sirius et Regulus te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin, comme ta santé d'esprit, » Lui hurla Harry en faisant une roulade et ripostant. Elle hurla et répondit, « Sangunisto ! »

« Ramanpitira ! »

« Alwoausu ! »

« Neriaudui ! »

« Samapissassa ! » Siffla Harry et un énorme basilic sortit de sa baguette. Bellatrix mourut sur le champ en le regardant sans le vouloir dans les yeux, essayant de le faire disparaitre. Harry fit brusquement un geste de baguette pour faire disparaitre l'énorme bête qui ressemblait au basilic de la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry donna sa baguette à Snape qui fronça des sourcils en voyant Harry utiliser sa baguette pour retirer le portoloin. Il regarda sa main gauche elle était enflée et du sang coulait.

Il prit le portoloin pour Harry, le plaça sur Bellatrix avant d'appeler les autres Lestrange pour les envoyer. Il reconstruisit les barrières pour que personne ne puisse entrer avant Arran. Il utilisa le sang d'Harry pour créer des barrières de sang, les scella avec de la magie ancienne avant de prendre la main d'Harry et de transplaner.

Snape et Harry furent les derniers à entrer à Godric Hollows et un Arran extrêmement anxieux vint à leur rencontre, accompagné de tous les autres. Snape poussa tous les autres, criant qu'Harry était blessé. Il fit ce qu'Harry avait fait il y a un an, il retira simplement les os de sa main gauche, lui donna une potion de reconstruction des os, une potion énergisante et courut pour voir les autres blessés.

Harry courut derrière Snape au sous sol où ils avaient établie une infirmerie temporaire. Il vit Draco et Remus, les blessés les plus graves avec Bill sous un charme de stase.

Arran vint derrière Harry, le fit virevolter pour l'examiner attentivement. « Est-ce que vous allez bien avec Severus ? » Ses yeux plein de désespoir posait les questions que ses lèvres ne posaient pas est-ce que ses parents étaient morts ?

« Bien. Et vous tous ? » Harry fit un signe de la tête et Arran se tourna pour cacher ses émotions. Ses parents étaient prêts à mourir pour Voldemort mais refusaient de vivre pour lui et Ria. A cet instant, Snape hurla.

« Pansy ! Arran ! Venez ici et commencez à couper. Où est Hermione ? » Cria-t-il tout en sortant ses chaudrons. Arran, Pansy et Hermione accoururent et commencèrent à découper les ingrédients alors que Snape débitait des ordres.

Harry et les autres se retirèrent et Harry leur demanda tous de monter et de se relaxer. Ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité jusqu'à ce que les potions soient finies.

Ils montèrent tous avec réluctance et Harry activa son oreillette.

« Mme Bones ? »

« Mm ? Veuillez vous occuper de cela immédiatement. Je vous appellerais dans une minute. » L'entendit dire Harry avec sa réponse.

« Oui Mme Bones. »

« Harry ? » Elle semblait inquiète. « Comment vous allez tous ? Avez-vous réussi ? »

Harry lui fit un rapide topo et ajouta que seuls Bill, Draco et Remus avaient été blessés et que Snape s'en occupait en préparant les potions nécessaires.

« Combien sont morts Mme Bones ? Comment va M Wheeler ? »

Amélia Bones lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au manoir des Malfoys ainsi que toutes les attaques réussies. Tous les membres des cercles internes et externes étaient morts tout comme de nombreux autres mangemorts tués en légitime défense.

Ils n'avaient perdu pas un seul auror et Voldemort était totalement seul sans aucun de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Quel coup !

Snape travailla toute la nuit et dans la matinée pour avoir les potions prêtes.

Tôt dans la matinée, Snape, Arran, Hermione et Pansy étaient épuisés. Ils placèrent les potions dans de grandes bouteilles et Snape et Arran enlevèrent les sorts de stase placés sur Draco et Remus. Le sang se mit à couler de leurs blessures et Arran et Snape se mirent au travail pour les guérir. Ils chantèrent en ancienne magie et observèrent avec soulagement quand Draco et Remus entrèrent dans un coma de guérison. Snape fit ensuite de même avec Bill. Il les examina tous avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Molly Weasley en avait presque pleuré de soulagement. Elle avait été terrifiée de perdre un autre enfant, cette fois à cause de la guerre. Elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de son mari après avoir vu que Bill était en voie de guérison.

On approchait de l'aube. Harry prit une potion énergisante, une potion de guérison et après que Snape ait appliqué un charme anesthésiant sur sa main bandée, Harry apparut hors de Godric Hollows accompagné des Weasleys sauf Molly. Hermione, Mme Longdubat et Neville transplanèrent aux côtés d'Harry.

Avant de transplaner, Harry avait doucement parlé avec Snape. Ce dernier lui avait souri avec fatigue, lui fit un signe de tête avant d'étreindre Harry. Harry, Snape et Arran discutèrent avec M Weasley avant de transplaner. Luna appela par cheminette M Lovegood, il vint, ils discutèrent un peu avant qu'il ne reparte.

Arran commença à préparer les questions et réponses à publier dans l'édition du matin du Chicaneur. Ils prirent tous une potion énergisante et d'autres potions de guérison ils ne pouvaient pas dormir, du moins pas encore.


	38. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 :**

Le Chicaneur avait des nouvelles fraîches en plus des anciennes qui avaient mis le monde sorcier en pleine tempête. Les dernières nouvelles pendraient une nouvelle fois le monde sorcier par surprise, choc, étonnement et espoir.

Harry, Hermione, Mme Longdubat et les Weasleys sauf Molly restée avec Bill apparurent au Ministère de la magie. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la statue dans l'atrium d'un sorcier, d'un gobelin et d'un centaure, assailli par les images d'il y a deux ans quand il était venu pour sauver Sirius.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et reprit sa marche en direction du bureau du chef des aurors.

Fudge s'était réveillé normalement la veille, le 31 juillet jour où le monde sorcier s'enflamma à cause des articles du Chicaneur. Il ne faisait pas parti des quelques chanceux ayant reçus les copies gratuitement et il eut une matinée tout à fait normale en se rendant au Ministère de la magie.

Les choses allaient bien pour Fudge et il souriait pas mal ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec Albus Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy l'avait placé sous un gentil charme qui le faisait secouer la tête face aux vies perdues dans le monde moldu sans s'en préoccuper.

Les sorcières et sorciers morts dans le monde sorcier n'étaient que des pertes malheureuses selon Malfoy et donc pour Fudge également. De toute façon six mangemorts avaient été capturés, donc le Ministère de la Magie faisait quelque chose de positif pour contenir les mangemorts et vous savez qui.

Il alla dans son bureau, sirota une tasse de thé, signa quelques papiers pour des règles sans importance et inutiles mais qui avaient l'air d'être importantes.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que son monde s'écroula quand sa secrétaire totalement paniquée fit irruption dans son bureau sans demander la permission. Fudge était sur le point de la rappeler à l'ordre par quelques mots bien sentis empruntés à Malfoy quand il remarqua la panique sur son visage. Elle tenait un journal dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il avec irritation et une pointe de peur.

Elle ne répondit pas mais plaça le journal sur son bureau puis ressortit avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Il baissa les yeux, aperçut le nom et fronça les sourcils avant de lire les titres.

Il s'évanouit. Apparemment il avait beaucoup en commun avec son bon ami Lucius Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore, de qui il était jaloux.

Malheureusement il n'y avait personne pour le ranimer et Fudge se réveilla sur le sol où il s'était effondré. Il se leva tout tremblant, regarda une nouvelle fois le Chicaneur et le lut. Il lui fallut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour complètement comprendre ce qui était écrit dans le journal et il poussa un cri de désarroi. Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort et ce foutu Potter le mettait au défi de marcher avec sa manche gauche relevée ?

Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et dit le mot de passe donné par Lucius Malfoy pour avoir accès à une pièce spéciale au manoir Malfoy où un elfe viendrait avant d'aller chercher Malfoy ce dernier venant lui donner des conseils sur ses problèmes.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucun elfe et il eut beau hurler personne ne vint. Le système n'admettait personne malheureusement pour Fudge et il regarda la pièce vide avec rancœur avant de se retirer effrayé.

Les gens étaient déjà après sa tête parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le retour de Voldemort pendant une année entière. Maintenant avec cela, il trembla de pure terreur, il pourrait même se retrouver à Azkaban pour avoir été ami avec Lucius Malfoy lequel il avait été personnellement innocenté et libéré d'Azkaban. Fudge était tellement effrayé pour sa personne qu'il ne prit même pas conscience du sérieux des autres articles.

Il écrivit une lettre, la plaça sur son bureau en disant qu'il était très malade avant de rentrer par cheminette chez lui. Il bloqua sa cheminée, modifia ses barrières de protection avec des mains tremblantes puis hurla à un elfe de lui apporter un verre. Il put enfin se relaxer.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il parcourut les articles avec un meilleur état d'esprit et fut choqué par le contenu des articles. Il trembla en pensant au chaos que causerait Vous Savez Qui après avoir lu ces articles. Cela le démangeait de retourner dans son bureau pour rédiger un mandat d'arrêt au nom d'Harry foutu Potter mais il ne voulait pas mettre un pied dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu entrer en contact avec Lucius Malfoy et s'assurer personnellement de son innocence en voyant son avant bras.

Avec Fudge écarté, Amélia Bones n'eut aucun problème à accomplir son travail. Il y avait tellement de chaos au Ministère et après le déjeuner, le Ministère n'avait plus que 15% de ses effectifs. Il n'y avait que des gens comme Percy Weasley ou Ombrage restés en arrière pour voir le Ministre et fouiner pour voir les mangemorts capturés. Mais Fudge n'était pas là et selon la note laissée sur son bureau il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était également injoignable par cheminette.

Tous les autres se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur et dans la soirée presque tous les employés y étaient à écouter avec fascination les explications de Dumbledore.

Personne n'avait vu Dumbledore si humble ou si avide de se déclarer du côté d'un certain Harry Potter qui soudainement connaissait toutes les réponses. Ils en furent tous bluffés et perplexes car ils ne reconnaissaient plus Dumbledore.

Personne ne vint contacter Fudge de la journée ni de la nuit ce qui le soulagea et l'inquiéta en même temps. Il attendit que ce jour passe en totale solitude. Il était assis devant le feu et l'utilisait toutes les cinq minutes. Mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas le manoir Malfoy car ni lui ni un elfe ne vint. Ainsi, Fudge ne s'aventura pas dehors.

Il resta cloitré toute la journée et lut le lendemain la Gazette du palais avec désarroi. Il apprit que tous les articles parus dans le Chicaneur disaient la vérité et il cria de désespoir et d'horreur. Personne n'était venu jusque là mais il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de transpirer. Fudge resta cloîtré toute la journée, totalement inaccessible à tous. Le lendemain, il demanda à un elfe d'acheter le Chicaneur et le prit avec des mains tremblantes.

A la une se trouvaient des gros titres.

**Presque tous les mangemorts appréhendés par Harry Potter, ses amis et les aurors- l'interview exclusive d'Harry Potter.**

**Voldemort tout seul selon Harry Potter.**

Au centre se trouvaient les mots en gros caractères qui donnèrent presque une crise cardiaque à Fudge.

**HARRY POTTER DEFIE VOLDEMORT DE SE BATTRE EN DUEL CONTRE LUI SUR LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH DE POUDLARD LE 3 AOUT A 17 HEURES **

Fudge regarda le Chicaneur avec choc. Il tourna la page et lut l'interview entre Harry Potter et M Lovegood.

**LG : Merci M Potter d'avoir accepté de me voir et de me parler de tout ce qui s'est passé dans le monde sorcier ces deux derniers jours et qui ont mis sans dessus dessous le monde sorcier.**

**HP (sourire) : Merci M Lovegood pour les articles d'hier. Oui, le monde sorcier a été mis sans dessus dessous, mais à quoi d'autre vous attendiez-vous ? Ce ne sont pas seulement mes idées mais des choses dont nous devons nous rendre compte.**

**LG : Etes-vous en train de dire que Voldemort est un escroc ?**

**HP (faisant un signe de tête d'accord) : Bien sûr M Lovegood. Il n'est même plus un sorcier. Il a passé treize ans de sa vie en tant qu'esprit et quand il est revenu il a dû dépendre de trois autres personnes. Les règles de la magie statuent que nous devons des dettes de vie aux personnes qui nous ont aidé quand nous nous sommes trouvés en danger de mort. Voldemort ****est revenu à la vie ****avec mon sang. Je ne tiens pas compte de M Riddle ou de Pettigrew, ils sont tous les deux morts sans avoir eu connaissance d'une dette de vie. Mais Voldemort doit bien une dette de vie à Pettigrew et son père bien que je ne sache pas comment il va faire pour les repayer, mais il m'en doit définitivement une.**

**Voldemort est réellement stupide et comme je l'ai déjà dit, extrêmement maléfique. Il dit qu'il est pour les sangs purs, mais si vous vous penchez de plus près, vous remarquerez que c'est après son ascension que les sangs purs se sont mis à disparaitre. Je pense que cela est vraiment révélateur.**

**LG : Vous vous êtes battu toute la nuit dernière ?**

**HP : Oui et nous avons réussi. Nous avons reçu de nombreuses informations des six mangemorts arrêtés au Ministère et en les interrogeant intensément, nous avons même obtenu des souvenirs montrant les visages des mangemorts des cercles internes et externes. A partir de cela nous avons attaqué et capturé un grand nombre d'entre eux je dirais même presque tous.**

**Le chef des aurors Mme Bones et son adjoint Brian Wheeler ont été d'une grande aide en arrangeant leurs interrogatoires. A partir des informations données par Rockwood, McNair et Avery qui sont des membres des cercles internes et externes, nous avons appris que Voldemort avait ordonné des attaques quotidiennes des attaques aléatoires avec ordres de tuer le plus de gens possibles chaque nuit.**

**LG : Sont-ils tous capturés en vie ?**

**HP : La plupart d'entre eux l'ont été. Mais quelques fois nous avons dû utiliser des sorts d'explosion et de découpe, les tuant parfois avant qu'ils ne puissent être emmenés par portoloin au Ministère.**

**LG : Pouvez-nous donner quelques noms de ceux capturés ou morts ?**

**HP : Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari Rodolphus, Alecto, Mme Zabini- elle était chargée de créer les inferis-, M Parkinson, M Crabbe senior, M Goyle senior, M Bulstrode et Fenhir Greyback furent tués au cours d'un duel. Les autres furent capturés et sont actuellement retenus dans des cellules du Ministère de la Magie pour être interrogés puis emprisonnés.**

**LG : Qu'en est-il des enfants de ces mangemorts ?**

**HP : A ce que je sais aucun n'a de marque. Tous les enfants de mangemorts, et dans certains cas leurs femmes, ont été coopératifs, nous ont montré leurs avants bras nus et ont donné des indications comme quoi ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'écouter leurs maris, et Voldemort par extension. Mme Bones m'a assuré qu'elle m'autoriserait à être présent pour les interrogatoires des mangemorts capturés et des familles. Uniquement après seront discutées les punitions.**

**LG : Qu'en est-il du duel dont vous parliez quand je suis entré chez vous pour vous interviewer ?**

**HP (sourires) : Oui, pourquoi devrions-nous laisser le monde sorcier souffrir à cause d'un homme cinglé et dont la priorité est de mettre la main sur Harry Potter, le tuer, et dans l'intervalle tuer autant de moldus que possible. J'ai ainsi décidé de le mettre au défi de se battre en duel contre moi.**

**LG : Pensez-vous, en toute honnêteté, que Voldemort va vous écouter et se battre en duel contre vous ?**

**HP : j'espère qu'il le fera, mais rappelez-vous que Voldemort devra accepter ce défi par un serment sur sa magie et son sang. J'en fait la demande et lui ai envoyé un hibou à cet effet. S'il donne un serment sur sa magie et son sang il devra venir et se battre autrement c'est un lâche en plus de toutes les autres choses qu'il est s'il ne répond pas à ma lettre.**

**LG : C'est plus qu'étonnant ! Que le bon Dieu soit avec vous et je vous souhaite le meilleur Harry Potter. Puissiez-vous gagner.**

**Harry Potter a une nouvelle fois prit le monde sur ses jeunes épaules. Il a planifié et capturé presque tous les mangemorts morts ou vifs en l'espace d'une journée ce que le Ministère de la magie et le Ministre Fudge furent incapables de faire en deux ans.**

**Il ne s'est pas arrêté là et a mis au défi Voldemort de se battre en duel contre lui afin que nous, le monde sorcier inutile qui l'a traité d'idiot cinglé soyons sauvés.**

**Je pense que Fudge devrait être pendu publiquement pour toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises en tant que Ministre de la magie. Il a relâché Lucius Malfoy et a toujours failli le garçon qui a survécu le garçon qui a tout perdu mais est toujours là pour se battre en notre nom à tous.**

**Cet éditeur espère que le monde sorcier en son entier sera là à Poudlard demain pour encourager Harry Potter et passera tout aujourd'hui à prier pour sa victoire.**

Fudge lut toute l'interview avec désarroi. Ca y est sa carrière était finie. Terminée. Il n'avait pas été approché de toute la veille ni ce matin. Il eut l'air pensif pendant un long moment. Il appela ensuite ses elfes et leur demanda de tout empaqueter aussi tôt que possible. Il envoya son elfe principal et lui demanda de se rendre à Gringotts et de vider tous ses coffres.

Cette confusion était son unique chance. En une demi-heure Fudge était prêt. Il demanda à ses elfes de changer tout son argent en argent moldu et brisa sa baguette.

Il apparut à Guernesey, acheta une petite maison en zone moldue et s'y installa, ne faisant plus jamais parler de lui. Il teint ses cheveux en noir au lieu de ses cheveux bruns et se rasa la moustache.

Il cessa d'acheter les journaux sorciers en fait il renonça à toutes choses sorcières. Il avait choisi cette île car il se souvenait que c'était l'une des îles n'ayant aucune communauté magique. Briser sa baguette de peur d'être découvert l'empêcha d'avoir accès à sa magie et cela le brisa complètement incapable de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il ne sut pas qu'au moment où il partit il reçut un vote de non confidence, suspecté d'être en bons termes avec des mangemorts et ordonné d'être amené pour interrogatoire par le nouveau Ministre de la magie.

Lentement il oublia sa magie. Il avait dit à ses elfes d'aller chercher des emplois ailleurs avant d'avoir quitté sa maison et leur avait donné des vêtements. Désormais Fudge était un vieil homme amer qui n'avait pas accès à sa magie et vécut comme un moldu le reste de sa vie. Il ne vécut pas à un âge avancé comme c'était la norme chez les sorciers mais mourut du cœur à cause du manque de magie dans sa vie.

Harry entra dans un Ministère désert et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Amélia Bones. Elle était assise à son bureau avec Brian Wheeler et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour accueillir Harry avec un sourire.

« Comment allez-vous M Potter ? Et les autres ? Sont-ils tous sains et saufs ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry fit un signe de tête et lui fit un bref topo des événements.

« Maintenant que Fenhir est mort nous avons un réel espoir pour les loups garous. » Finit Harry avec une brève mention de l'attaque des Lestrange où s'était trouvé également Fenhir.

Amélia fit un signe de tête de soulagement elle avait après tout vu les corps. Remarquant la fatigue et sa main bandée, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de lui raconter devant une tasse de thé ce qui s'était passé au manoir Malfoy. « Ce fut comme Arran l'avait prédit. Narcissa a nié être un mangemort sous six gouttes de veritaserum et un sort de veritas. Je lui ai dit de protéger la maison contre toute intrusion et d'y rester jusqu'à la venue de Draco, qui viendrait expliquer. »

« Bien. » Lui dit Harry en pensant à Draco. Il avait vu la façon dont Arran s'était détourné après qu'Harry ait incliné sa tête. Il savait que ses parents et grands parents étaient morts, tués. Lui et Ria étaient désormais des orphelins et bien qu'Harry sache qu'Arran avait conscience que ses parents étaient maléfiques, pour lui ils étaient ses parents et il devait avoir dans un coin de son cœur une pensée pour eux.

« La première chose à faire Mme Bones est de retirer Fudge de son poste. Pouvez-vous appeler une session en urgence du Mengamagot et dire que moi, Harry Potter l'ait requis ? »

« J'ai déjà fait cela M Potter. »

Harry sourit, « Appelez-moi Harry. » Amélia Bones lui sourit également.

« Harry, le Mengamagot se réunira à dix heures piles. L'édition retardée du Chicaneur sera lancée à huit. Cela laisse deux heures à tout le monde pour lire le journal et réagir. Après cela tout ce que nous ferons sera facile et Dumbledore ne cherchera pas à nous contredire. »

Ils allèrent au Mangemagot à dix heures et découvrirent que tout le personnel du Ministère était là, serrant l'édition du Chicaneur dans leurs mains. Il n'y avait pas une seule place de libre.

Dumbledore était là et regarda avec espoir Harry, qui ne le regarda même pas. Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre, déçu. Harry resta à l'arrière avec les Weasleys et Mme Longdubat et Dumbledore n'osait pas s'approcher des Weasleys.

Amélia Bones arriva en même temps qu'Harry et les autres d'une pièce à l'arrière et vint prendre sa place à la tête du Mangemagot. Il y eut un silence immédiat quand elle frappa son marteau et lentement Dumbledore se leva et regarda la pièce solennellement.

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour prendre des décisions importantes pour le monde sorcier. Je donne maintenant la place à Mme Amélia Bones. » Dumbledore se rassit en souriant. Il n'y avait toujours eu aucun mouvement de la foule.

Amélia Bones sourit brièvement à Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers la foule et les autres membres du Mengamagot.

« Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour présenter un vote de non confidence envers Ministre Fudge. Il a agi sans réfléchir et a été responsable d'actes qui ont coûté beaucoup au monde sorcier et à ses membres. Ceux en faveur ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement, n'étant pas d'humeur pour un long discours frivole.

Ils haletèrent tous mais levèrent leurs mains sauf Dolores Ombrage et Percy Weasley.

« Ceux contre ? »

Dolores Ombrage et Percy Weasley levèrent leurs mains avec défiance.

Amélia Bones baissa son marteau pour signifier que la motion était passée.

« Je souhaite maintenant proposer comme Ministre du monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne, Arthur Weasley. » Dit-elle. Il y eut un silence total pendant cinq minutes.

« Je seconde la motion. » Dumbledore se leva silencieusement, se disant que c'était la deuxième chose d'une longue liste qu'il devait faire pour montrer à Harry combien il était désolé. Percy Weasley qui n'avait pas été mis au courant des événements Square Grimmaud ces deux derniers jours était stupéfait. Il n'était pas au Chaudron Baveur car il s'était trouvé au Ministère essayant d'atteindre les six mangemorts et dénicher des informations pour Dumbledore.

Il avait lu la Gazette du Palais ce mati, avait pensé que c'était un nouveau canular et avait maudit le journal pour avoir dit que Dumbledore voulait apaiser Harry Potter entre tous. Ainsi cette position de Dumbledore le déconcertait grandement.

Amélia Bones le regarda avec surprise, sourit puis frappa de son marteau. « Ceux en faveur ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf Percy Weasley qui regardait Dumbledore avec choc et Dolores Ombrage qui cherchait des yeux Fudge et le défunt Malfoy (elle n'avait pas vu les corps et refusait d'y croire), pour apparaitre et mettre tout le monde à leur place. Rien ne se passa alors qu'Amélia Bones déclara, « Motion passée. Arthur Weasley est le nouveau Ministre de la magie et j'espère qu'il fera un meilleur travail que Cornelius Fudge. »

Elle ne demanda même pas si qui que ce soit était contre voyant que les mains levées représentaient bien plus des trois quarts requis pour l'élection d'un nouveau ministre de la magie.

Arthur Weasley s'approcha sous des applaudissements nombreux applaudissements qui atteignirent de nouveaux sommets quand tout le monde aperçut le garçon qui a survécu, Harry Potter qui s'était approché avec Arthur Weasley.

Arthur sourit à tout le monde et prit sa place au centre. « Merci à vous tous, estimés membres du Mangemagot pour m'avoir choisi comme Ministre de la Magie. Je suis profondément touché et ferais de mon mieux pour servir tous les gens de notre peuple.

Je commence ma carrière comme Ministre par remercier Harry Potter pour les efforts qu'il a accompli pour capturer les mangemorts et affaiblir Voldemort. » Il sourit aux hurlements de peur du nom.

« Il est grandement temps que nous cessions de craindre un sorcier qui n'est ni humain, ni une semi-créature ou un être magique. Ce sont ces êtres qui devraient recevoir notre respect, pas cette créature. Harry Potter, qui a uniquement été ridiculisé et mal traité par nous tous, a à plusieurs reprises sauvé nos peaux. Il a une nouvelle fois défié cette créature qui a causé à notre monde tant de mal et a tué presque toutes les grandes familles de sang purs, ainsi que divisé notre monde et cherché à nous éteindre.

Mais tout cela est du passé et je souhaite que chacun et chacune d'entre vous prenne votre place comme fier membre du monde sorcier et rende nos ancêtres fiers. Merci. »

Il y eut une minute de silence absolu alors que les gens prenaient conscience que le Ministre avait fini son discours. Ensuite la salle entière se leva et applaudit longtemps et fortement. Les réformes avaient débuté.

**A la cachette de Voldemort, le 2 août :**

Voldemort était complètement dans le noir au sujet des événements de la nuit dernière et n'était pas au courant des pertes qu'il avait subi. Comme personne n'était venu le voir avec des nouvelles, il ne prit pas conscience du carnage survenu dans toutes les maisons de ses mangemorts.

Il était occupé à rechercher des informations sur le lien mental dans sa vaste bibliothèque quand il reçut le message.

Le message était de Snape avec une copie du Chicaneur de ce matin. Il ouvrit d'abord le Chicaneur par curiosité, lut les titres à la une et hurla. Toutes les fenêtres et l'énorme lustre suspendu au-dessus de la bibliothèque éclatèrent en morceaux.

Au-dessus du Chicaneur se trouvait une lettre urgente de Snape, le priant de lire la lettre en premier. Voldemort lut une nouvelle fois le journal, oubliant la lettre et grinça des dents. Ensuite dans une rage qui fit trembler les murs de sa cachette désertée, il ouvrit la lettre.

_Mon Seigneur et Maître,_

_Je suis extrêmement malchanceux d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mon maître Le Chicaneur, ce papier même pas bon comme papier toilette a malheureusement donné des informations correctes. Je suis en sécurité avec quelques uns de nos enfants incluant Draco, Arran, Ria et les autres qui sont tellement furieux que leur magie est hors de contrôle à cause de la perte de leurs parents. Je partirais dans peu de temps pour l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Les choses ici sont très périlleuses et je ne me suis échappé que parce que le foutu garçon croit encore que je suis un espion je n'ose pas m'exposer et être entouré par des forces hostiles avant que nous ne soyons capables de nous venger. Si je pars, nos enfants ici pourraient être tentés de courir à leur mort. Je les ai enfermés de force avec de la magie noire et de la magie du sang, leur disant que notre Seigneur et Maître nous trouverait une échappatoire._

_SI vous sentez que j'ai mal agi Maître, veuillez presser la marque et moi et les enfants viendront vous voir en nous battant. Quand je serais au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix j'essaierais d'obtenir des informations au sujet de la nuit dernière, des mangemorts survivants et de m'approcher de Potter pour lui glisser un portoloin qui vous l'amènera. Toutefois je ne suis pas sûr du succès de ce dernier plan à ce moment._

_Maître, Dumbledore essaye de réparer les choses avec Potter et Potter le laisse faire lentement. La dette de vie a été recherchée par les langues de plomb et apparemment c'est vrai. SI vous n'acceptez pas demain, je crois que Potter a prévu de vous envoyer les conditions de la dette, exigeant que vous la remboursiez. Je pense être dans nos meilleurs intérêts de l'accepter et pour vous de massacrer Potter et ceux proches de lui, pendant qu'Arran, Draco, moi et les autres seront parmi la foule, tuant tous les autres._

_Demain, nous serons tous présents en tant que spectateurs et si vous me répondez maître avec ce hibou que j'ai envoyé à mes risques et périls, alors nous nous battrons tous dès que le Maître aura massacré le foutu Potter et rendrons la monnaie de sa pièce au monde sorcier qui nous a causé de telles pertes._

_Si Potter est assez lâche pour faire quelque chose de ce genre il pourrait demander au maître sa vie au lieu de combattre…_

_Mon maître, le deuxième moyen de régler ceci serait de faire un pas en retrait avant de réattaquer. Nous avons un autre horcruxe si vous me dites comment y avoir accès, alors je vous ramènerais à la vie dans la journée. Donnez-moi seulement les détails du rituel et suite à la soit disant victoire de Potter, j'utiliserais le sang, les os et la chair du garçon pour vous ranimer une nouvelle fois à la vie. Si nous avons besoin de trois personnes nous les utiliserons puis les tuerons. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de Potter, personne restant pour réclamer une dette de vie de MOI parce que je les aurais tués avant de prendre leur chair, sang et os._

_J'ai hésité à écrire ceci Maître et je comprendrais si vous me tuiez pour cela mais la prophétie est la cause de votre sort de mort ayant rebondi il y a seize ans. SI demain la prophétie se réalisait, le lien mental pourrait être détruit entre vous et Potter et ce serait ensuite facile de vous ramener à la vie._

_Dans ce sens, si vous vous battiez, perdiez et soyez tué, alors le lien mental qui nous a tant inquiété sera mis sous le feu des projecteurs et Potter sera dans la même position que nous il y a un an. Vous mon maître reviendriez encore plus grand demain soir et ensuite NOUS REGNERONS. MAIS EN PREMIER NOUS DEVONS VENGER NOS MORTS._

_Votre serviteur et esclave_

_Severus Snape_

Voldemort renifla la lettre et trouva des traces de sang, le sang de Snape. Il était livide et terrifié. La dette de vie était une réalité ? Tous ses membres des cercles externes et intérieurs étaient morts ? Fenhir était mort ? Cela signifiait plus de loups garous, parce que ces derniers n'avaient joint que sous la menace et fortes persuasions.

Tous les autres mangemorts vivants avaient été capturés et il n'avait personne dans le bureau des langues de plomb ou au Ministère pour lui dire ce qui se passait. Il n'avait que la lettre de Snape. Pendant un moment il voulut appeler Snape avant de se désister. SI Snape qui était le seul membre de confiance encore en vie était lui aussi tué, il serait sans membre de confiance.

Il relut la lettre et fronça les sourcils en lisant le passage sur l'horcruxe. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Snape avait des informations et voulait que Voldemort se prépare à mourir ?

Voldemort hurla une nouvelle fois de rage. Cette fois, de nombreux livres tombèrent de leurs étagères comme toutes les vitres avaient déjà été brisées. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devait accepter ce défi, autrement il aurait l'air faible et aurait déjà perdu la guerre personne aucun moldu cinglé ne le suivrait, encore moins des sorcières et sorciers de sang pur. S'il y allait et tuait Harry Potter, il pourrait ensuite être écrasé par un monde sorcier en colère ou encore être tué par Potter et être réduit à l'état d'esprit une nouvelle fois à attendre que quelqu'un le ramène et il n'avait même plus son cercle interne.

Et maintenant Snape qui voulait qu'il meurt et soit ramené à la vie une nouvelle fois.

Voldemort frissonna. Et s'il cela prenait treize autres années ? Cette fois Harry était un adulte et le temps qu'il ait un corps, Potter aurait fini ses mangemorts une fois pour toutes. Cinquante ans de dur labeur et treize ans en tant qu'esprit et il était désormais retourné en arrière. Cette fois il était tombé tellement bas que se relever serait presque impossible.

A ce moment un nouvel hibou vint le voir. Habituellement des hiboux sans des charmes de traçage pouvaient aller n'importe où mais c'était la première fois en des décades que Voldemort en avait reçu deux.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Moi, Harry James Potter te défie dans un duel sorcier demain à 17 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Ce parchemin servira de portoloin. Bien sûr si tu veux venir par les portes tu peux mais j'ai peur que tu doives te battre contre beaucoup de personnes. Je pense que tu as perdu les loups garous à cause de Fenhir Greyback mais si tu oses amener le peu de vampires que tu as sous ton commandement et les détraqueurs qui avalent des âmes pour toi, nous serons préparés._

_Tu me dois réellement une dette de vie tu sais, et Snape est un traitre à ta cause. Il ne pensera même plus à communiquer avec toi alors n'essaye pas de l'appeler. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas attaqué l'idiot graisseux, bien que je le voulais vraiment. Il était un espion POUR NOUS !_

_Tu n'as plus personne Voldemort tu es aussi seul que tu m'as rendu seul. Je t'ai désormais rendu orphelin comme ce que tu as fait de moi il y a si longtemps quand tu as tué mes parents. Mon temps pour exercer ma vengeance est effectivement venu. Bellatrix est mort de mes mains Sirius fut vengé._

_Seule la mort de mes parents reste à venger. Je les vengerais demain, en te tuant si tu viens et en te vainquant si tu es un tel lâche et ne vient pas._

_Avec beaucoup de dédain,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps : ce parchemin s'activera à 16h55 demain soir._

Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent face au culot de cette lettre. Puis une nouvelle chose lui vint à l'esprit Potter avait tué Bella ! Snape était un traitre qui n'entrerait jamais en contact avec lui ? Mais il l'avait fait. Les yeux de Voldemort furent triomphants pendant une seconde en réalisant que Potter pensait que Snape était toujours de leur côté. Donc Snape avait dit la vérité Potter l'avait laissé tranquille à cause de cela.

Il ne pouvait pas emmener les vampires et détraqueurs car ils seraient pulvérisés par le monde sorcier qui viendrait en force pour observer le duel. Il devrait y assister sinon il apparaitrait faible. Il se frappa la tête et grogna de lassitude face à sa situation.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait avec le trop d'informations qu'elle contenait. Comme tous les chefs de la terreur il était loin de la réalité et avait été tellement dépendant de ses fidèles mangemorts pour obtenir des informations qu'il était littéralement seul dans tous les sens du terme.

Non, pensa-t-il, Snape était là avec lui tout comme Arran et les autres. Mais il avait tout de même perdu son groupe central et il savait que ceux là n'étaient pas de même niveau que les membres de son cercle intérieur qui partageaient ses idéaux.

Aujourd'hui il était devenu une moquerie et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se présenter et de battre ce foutu garçon qui a survécu.

Bellatrix dans un duel pouvait LE pousser dans ses derniers retranchements comment Potter avait pu la défaire ? Comment était-il en premier lieu entré dans leur manoir et où se trouvait Arran à ce moment là ? Bellatrix avait-elle crié à Arran de courir et de se sauver ? Comment Snape avait rencontré Arran et les autres ? Où se trouvaient –ils maintenant et comment Snape les amènerait à Poudlard demain ? Il se sentait très faible en contemplant tout cela et il n'avait aucune réponse.

Voldemort arpenta la pièce en réfléchissant intensément. En trois jours, Harry Potter l'avait démoli avec succès, lui, Dumbledore et le Ministère. Il soupira quand il prit conscience qu'il n'avait même pas son familier, Nagini avec lui.

Il ramassa le Chicaneur de là où il l'avait lancé au sol de rage, le lut une nouvelle fois puis les lettres de Snape et d'Harry. Après une troisième lecture il soupira.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller et d'être tué par Harry Potter. Il avait finalement compris ce que Snape avait essayé de lui dire. S'il était tué le monde sorcier serait très heureux. Mais s'il tuait Potter, il savait qu'il serait réduit en poussière parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que lui et ses mangemorts sans expérience en dehors de Snape et Arran ne battent le monde sorcier en son entier. Même lui n'était pas si puissant.

Snape lui demandait la localisation de son horcruxe et les détails du rituel secret qu'il n'avait partagé avec personne pour le ressusciter à nouveau peut-être même avec l'aide d'Harry Potter. Lui, Voldemort ne devrait aucune dette de vie car contrairement à la fois dernière ce serait Snape et non lui qui effectuerait le rituel. Et si Snape tuait Potter et deux autres personnes pour leurs os, sang et chair il n'y aurait aucune dette de vie réclamée.

Le cerveau de Voldemort fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et il se mit à penser et planifier pour le lendemain. Après une demi-heure, il conjura un parchemin et une plume.

Il envoya d'abord un message à Harry Potter avec le hibou qui attendait patiemment.

**Je serais là.**

Voldemort écrivit juste ces mots sur un morceau de parchemin et envoya le hibou.

Il arpenta encore un peu la pièce, se dirigea dans un coin de sa bibliothèque avant de lever sa baguette et de chanter. L'étagère s'ouvrit pour révéler une petite pièce où se trouvait une magnifique bague- une belle émeraude entourée de diamants sur un bracelet simple en or. C'était étonnamment la bague de Gryffondor et son dernier horcruxe. S'il était détruit, il mourrait.

Il prit un petit coffret en bois, y plaça la bague et le scella. Il écrivit ensuite une lettre à Snape.

_Severus,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre et après mûre réflexion je t'envoie mon dernier horcruxe. C'est la bague de Gryffondor et tu feras ton maximum pour t'assurer que je sois ramené à la vie demain soir, de préférence sans utiliser Potter d'une quelconque manière._

_Je souhaite revenir à la vie et le tuer moi-même. Il n'y a aucun changement sur ce point. J'ai moi aussi besoin de venger la mort de tous mes gens et je commencerais par Potter. N'amène pas Arran et les autres maintenant. Tu seras présent aux côtés de la Lumière donc ne laisse pas Arran et les autres seuls dans la foule._

_Viens au cimetière de Little Hangleton demain soir et nous effectuerons le rituel. Amène trois personnes ligotées et nous leur prendrons leurs os, chair et sang puis les tuerons immédiatement pour qu'il n'y ait aucune mention de dette._

_Comme tu l'as mentionné le lien mental sera révélé demain donc nous y serons préparés. Je te parlerais du rituel demain soir._

_Tu as été mon plus fidèle serviteur Severus et tu seras richement récompensé demain soir. Prends soin de toi Severus et amène la bague et les autres demain soir. Nos nouvelles vies commenceront !_

**Lord Voldemort**

Il plaça le coffret et la lettre et envoya le hibou. Il se remit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, en colère, terrifié et nerveux.

Après tout demain soir était si loin.


	39. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Voici un nouveau chapitre nous sommes aux portes de la confrontation finale. Bonne lecture !**

Arthur Weasley, le nouveau Ministre de la magie transplana à Godric Hollows après avoir passé du temps au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait rencontré tous les chefs de département, avait demandé que chaque employé soit cherché pour imperium et témoigne s'ils étaient ou non un mangemort sous six gouttes de veritaserum au lieu des trois requises.

On leur donnait l'antidote dès qu'ils avouaient n'être ni des mangemorts ni des partisans de Voldemort. Percy Weasley et Dolores Ombrage furent renvoyés de leurs postes à cause de leur proximité avec l'ancien Ministre.

Ombrage fut questionnée sur trois points. Avait-elle envoyé les détraqueurs à Privet Drive ? Avait-elle presque lancé un doloris avant d'être arrêtée par Hermione Granger. Avait-elle utilisé une plume de sang comme punition, instrument illégal aux yeux du Ministère ?

Elle avait durement bataillé mais n'avait pas été capable de surmonter le veritaserum et les sorts de veritas. Elle admit avoir commis les trois. Dès qu'elle avoua ses crimes, elle fut arrêtée pour punitions illégales et avoir ordonné aux détraqueurs d'attaquer un sorcier mineur innocent. Elle avait également pris avantage de sa position à Poudlard quand elle avait été envoyée au nom du Ministère comme professeur de DCFM en rendant la vie difficile aux étudiants avec ses décrets stupides et ses punitions illégales.

Ombrage hurla et exigea d'être libérée parce qu'elle avait fait tout cela avec l'expresse permission de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie mais dès qu'elle témoigna sous veritaserum, elle fut condamnée à la prison à vie à Azkaban.

Percy Weasley fut rétrogradé parce qu'il avait sympathisé avec Fudge et Ombrage. Comme les rôles de ces derniers dans la guerre étaient hautement suspects, il fut retiré de son poste actuel et envoyé au département de régulation des entrées par cheminette dans le hall du Ministère.

Percy était livide après avoir écouté la voix froide et les mots formels de l'actuel Ministre. Il transplana au Terrier pour y attendre son père pour pouvoir dire le fond de sa pensée au nouveau Ministre et récupérer son job. Il essaya également de contacter Poudlard mais il n'y avait personne dans le bureau du directeur et personne ne se trouvait au Terrier.

Percy attendit jusqu'au déjeuner avant d'envoyer un patronus à Ron et Ginny et d'apparaitre en apprenant qu'il n'y avait personne. Ron et Ginny avaient été terrifiés de quitter Square Grimmaud et avaient été laissés tout seuls pendant ces deux derniers jours. Dumbledore n'était pas venu, ni leurs parents. Quand Percy leur envoya un message, ils lui avaient immédiatement demandé de venir.

Percy reçut le choc de sa vie quand il vit son frère et sa sœur tout seuls. Quand il entendit ce qu'ils avaient à dire, il comprit soudainement bien mieux les actions de Dumbledore et sa défense du garçon qui a survécu.

« Ainsi papa est au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il me punit de cette façon. » Il dit brièvement à Ron et Ginny au sujet de sa rétrogradation.

« Mais Percy, comment papa peut-il te punir ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il est quelqu'un d'important au Ministère et a l'autorité. » Lui demanda un Ron perdu.

Percy grimaça et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux, « Est-ce que papa a dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec nous trois ? »

Ron fit un signe de tête et les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes.

« Ron il est devenu le nouveau Ministre de la magie. » Lui dit Percy à voix basse.

« Quoi ! » Crièrent deux voix toutes deux choquées et étonnées.

Le visage de Ron était rouge dans un effort de ne pas pleurer. Ginny d'un autre côté pleurait.

« Harry l'a poussé pour devenir Ministre et papa a accepté. Il met le ministère sans dessus dessous, a déjà arrêté Ombrage et l'a condamné à vie à Azkaban pour avoir presque jeté un impardonnable à Harry et lui avoir envoyé les détraqueurs l'année dernière. »

Ginny s'évanouit en entendant cela et Ron avait l'air près de rejoindre sa sœur.

Percy se précipita aux côtés de Ginny et la ranima. Elle s'agrippa à Percy tout en pleurant fortement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Percy était stupéfait. Ron et Ginny lui racontèrent tout. Il en fut horrifié. Il n'avait pas accepté d'argent du directeur parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'Harry était plein de désillusions. Une fois Voldemort revenu, Percy avait commencé à travailler en secret à aider Dumbledore quand il apprit l'existence de la prophétie, juste après le fiasco au Département des Mystères il y a deux ans.

Il avait au début été choqué d'apprendre que Ron et Ginny étaient aussi impliqués mais cela l'avait également rendu triomphant et lui avait donné l'espoir pour le reste de sa famille de se séparer d'Harry Potter duquel il était certain était une menace pour sa famille.

Au fond de lui il n'avait pas été d'accord avec le fait de prendre de l'argent, mais il prit conscience que c'était ce qui rendait Ron et Ginny obéissants et conciliants envers Dumbledore tout en les gardant à l'écart de ses parents. Ainsi il n'avait pas dit un mot et même encouragé Ron et Ginny à essayer de faire changer de camp les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie.

Mais les imperiums l'avaient choqué et si Harry et ses parents étaient au courant, il pouvait mieux comprendre les événements. Dumbledore était un homme déchu voilà pourquoi il avait soutenu Amélia Bones pour proposer son père comme Ministre de la Magie.

Fudge manquait à l'appel et les aurors étaient entrés chez lui pour trouver sa baguette brisée et une maison vide. Ils étaient désormais à sa recherche et il était déjà déclaré un fugitif. Son coffre avait été vidé et les gobelins avaient dit aux aurors qu'il avait converti tout son argent en monnaie moldue. La police moldue était elle aussi à sa recherche.

Les deux frères et sœur restèrent assis avec désolation, se demandant ce qui avait si mal tourné en un si court laps de temps et surtout comment. Ron et Ginny commencèrent enfin à comprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu et ils n'appréciaient pas du tout cela.

Penser que la moitié d'un impardonnable avait envoyé Ombrage en prison pour le reste de sa vie alors qu'ils en avaient jeté quatre Ginny trembla et Ron fulmina de rage en pensant à ce qu'il avait perdu et à cette injustice.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le silence fut interrompu par le son de plusieurs apparitions.

Arthur Weasley, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie apparut à Godric Hollows et se dirigea directement vers son fils endormi et les deux autres. Snape et Arran, dont les yeux étaient légèrement rouges, lui dirent qu'ils allaient bien. Voyant par lui-même qu'ils étaient toujours en voie de guérison, Arthur s'affala avec fatigue sur le canapé dans le salon.

Les portraits avaient été mis au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé et Sirius sourit à Arthur.

« Félicitations ! » Dit-il.

Molly fit un sourire ravi alors qu'Arthur sourit à Sirius. « Merci Sirius. J'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur. »

« Bien sûr que oui papa. Quel commentaire pessimiste. » Charlie sourit à son père tout aussi fièrement que sa mère.

« Je pense que nous devrions appeler tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leur dire de patrouiller le périmètre demain Mr Weasley et également demander à Dumbledore de renforcer les protections contre les détraqueurs, vampires et loups garous. » Dit Harry quand le hibou qu'il avait envoyé à Voldemort entra.

Harry sortit sa baguette et vérifia la lettre pour voir si elle contenait un portoloin, d'autres sorts avant de lire la lettre à haute voix.

Ils furent tous silencieux. Après un moment, Snape vint se tenir près d'Harry. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse à sa lettre et il était effrayé. Arran vint lui aussi se tenir à ses côtés, ayant l'air déterminé.

« Devons-nous faire cela Harry ? J'ai déjà trop perdu dans cette guerre mon chéri. » Molly tremblait. L'atmosphère détendue d'une minute avant était partie et ils étaient maintenant tous tendus.

« Mme Weasley, tout ce que nous avons fait hier aura été vain sinon. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le tuer et je suis sûr que Voldemort dira à Severus ou Arran où se trouve l'autre horcruxe. Il le doit pour revenir une nouvelle fois à la vie. J'ai fait de Snape et Arran les exécuteurs de tous mes biens et ils continueront tout ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour. M Weasley en tant que Ministre de la Magie et Amélia Bones en tant que chef des aurors vous donneront toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin et je vous parlerais à tous de mon portrait. » Finit-il doucement en souriant.

Personne ne lui rendit son sourire. Snape et Arran firent un pas pour se rapprocher. Snape tremblait fortement et Arran, déjà bouleversé à cause de ses parents tremblait lui aussi.

« Les gars nous sommes en guerre. Nous avons tué tant de gens hier et en faisant cela avons détruit tant de familles, même s'ils étaient des mangemorts. Nous l'avons fait parce que nous voulions sauver notre monde. Demain nous devons faire cela. De cette façon personne ne sera blessé. » Dit Harry dans le silence de la pièce.

« Laisse-le essayer de te tuer Harry, »

« Nous simplement, »

« Nous l'annihilerons »

Dirent les jumeaux d'un ton de voix sérieux qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

Harry fit un signe de tête avec sérieux. « Vous devez le tuer s'il me tue et essaye de s'échapper. Ce sera uniquement à ce moment qu'il se tournera vers Sev et Arran avec les informations au sujet de l'horcruxe. »

Il y eut un silence pesant qui sembla s'éterniser. Ils pensaient tous à ce garçon qui était prêt à mourir pour qu'ils puissent gagner. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire. Snape avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il avait protesté dès qu'Harry leur avait parlé de sa proposition mais à l'époque personne n'avait trop rien dit parce qu'ils avaient encore tous les mangemorts à tuer et un autre horcruxe à détruire.

Maintenant Snape ne savait pas comment il allait vivre le reste de sa vie sans ce garçon. Harry avait fait de lui et d'Arran les seuls bénéficiaires dans son testament et leur avait fait promettre qu'ils continueraient ses rêves si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Arran et lui en l'apprenant avaient souri et avec sarcasme dit à Harry qu'il n'allait nulle part désormais Snape pouvait sentir la terreur d'Arran. Arran n'avait pas dit un mot mais Snape savait qu'Arran aimait Harry autant que lui et voyait Harry comme sa famille et son lien avec Sirius et Regulus Black davantage que sa mère qui pourtant était née une Black.

A cet instant, un deuxième hibou arriva de Voldemort. Snape se précipita et lança un sort de révélation sur la boite qui dégageait de la noirceur.

Arran lévita la boite tandis que Snape prenait la lettre et la lisait. Il la lut rapidement et vint ensuite vers Harry, le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer sans se soucier des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Arran et les autres regardèrent la scène avec curiosité alors qu'Harry criait d'être reposé au sol.

Arran prit ensuite la lettre des mains de Snape, la lut avant de faire un sourire éclatant et de la lire aux autres.

« Yeah ! » Hurla tout le monde. Il y eut une fête impromptue ce jour là au déjeuner. Ils étaient tous fous de joie. Snape écrivit une magnifique lettre à Voldemort et l'humeur changea.

Harry sourit à tout le monde, se sentant soulagé intérieurement. Lui aussi avait été terrifié de mourir spécialement quand il avait trouvé Snape, Hermione, Arran, ses parents, Sirius ET quand ils étaient en train de gagner la guerre. Toutefois il avait repoussé ces sentiments et avait tranquillement préparé son portrait et l'avait mis à jour.

Snape avait observé le portrait et refusé de parler à Harry, mais ils avaient eu tellement peu de temps entre planifier, préparer son testament et autres que Snape n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser et de contempler cela.

Ils avaient sauté d'une chose à une autre. La perspective de la rencontre d'Harry avec Voldemort où il pouvait être tué n'avait rien fait pour apaiser les peurs de tous et leur terreur qu'Harry ne soit plus là. Le fait qu'il ait fait son testament et fabriqué son portrait avait accru leur peur.

Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot parce qu'elle avait été, tout comme McGonnagall, avec Harry depuis le début et savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. Toutefois elle avait ressenti la même chose que Snape. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait avancer et vivre sa vie sans Harry. Elle avait gardé le silence et avait silencieusement prié pour que quelque chose vienne rendre cette confrontation inutile.

Maintenant ils avaient le dernier horcruxe et Voldemort était préparé à mourir tout allait très bien.

« Détruis-le maintenant. » Dit Arthur Weasley à Snape.

« Non. » Lui dit Harry.

« Mais pourquoi Harry ? Ce serait pour le mieux. » Argumenta Arthur.

« M Weasley, nous ne devons pas le toucher avant demain soir, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. Dès qu'il mourra, Sev et Arran qui seront ici à garder l'horcruxe, le détruiront. J'aurais mon oreillette activée et ils seront immédiatement au courant. Ils ne doivent pas et ne viendront pas à Poudlard observer le duel. Jusque là je sens que nous ne devons rien faire. Nous devons simplement attendre sagement. Nous ne savons pas si Voldemort a placé un charme connectant l'horcruxe à lui. Nous ne devons pas l'alerter et faire qu'il aille se cacher. » Répliqua Harry.

Snape hocha la tête tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Arran qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Harry hocha lui aussi la tête, utilisant son autre bras pour s'essuyer les larmes des yeux.

« Harry a raison Arthur. Arran, Molly, Hermione, Pansy et en fait nous tous resterons ici à garder cette chose. Tu dois être présent en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Kingsley, Tonks, Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler et tous les aurors seront présents et avec l'Ordre, après les avoir réunis avec Dumbledore, serons prêts à nous battre si Voldemort chercher à s'échapper. » Lui dit Snape avec un sourire.

Arthur Weasley envoya un patronus à Dumbledore et à tous les membres de l'Ordre en leur demandant de venir Square Grimmaud dans une heure où ils discuteront avec Harry Potter du duel de demain. Ils demandaient également à Dumbledore le secret de la maison pour permettre à d'autres personnes d'être présentes.

Après davantage de discussions et de planification, ils apparurent tous Square Grimmaud, laissant Dobby et Winky avec les patients en voie de guérison. Ils avaient ordres de venir les chercher si les patients bougeaient. Transplanant Square Grimmaud, ils y trouvèrent Percy avec Ron et Ginny, ayant l'air effrayés. Arthur les regarda froidement mais ne dit pas un mot et attendit l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et fut un peu déconcerté de voir tous ceux qui avaient vu les souvenirs l'autre jour. Il rougit et tendit à Arthur un morceau de papier. Ce dernier le donna à Harry qui transplana immédiatement avec Snape et Hermione.

En cinq minutes on entendit le son d'apparitions. Dumbledore et tous ceux qui avaient immédiatement répondu à l'appel furent stupéfaits de voir les visages de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et deux visages inconnus.

Dumbledore inspira furieusement et Maugrey avait sa baguette à la main en voyant la copie de Sirius et une autre personne, une fille très belle qui tenait le bras du garçon.

« Venez. Arran tu connais cet endroit, c'est Square Grimmaud, la noble et ancienne maison des Blacks. Attends une minute Harry et il te fera visiter. Il le voudrait je crois. » Lui sourit Molly avant d'appeler Dobby et Winky pour amener des boissons et snacks pour tous.

Arran hocha la tête et regarda la maison de sa mère. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Ron, Ginny et Percy et il rétrécit ses lèvres ils le regardaient bouche bée et Ron et Ginny suaient de terreur.

Personne n'adressa la parole aux trois en fait personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry une demi-heure plus tard avec davantage de Serpentards. Ils se trouvaient dans la boutique et se trouvaient désormais Square Grimmaud, effrayés.

Maugrey luttait contre le désir de les attaquer mais n'osait pas à ce stade. Il resta donc assis sagement et les observa.

Ils avaient tous lu le Chicaneur donnant les détails des attaques et le défi et regardaient Harry avec attente pour des explications.

« Asseyez-vous tous s'il vous plait. » La voix d'Harry porta dans toute la pièce et ils s'assirent tous dans un silence pesant.

Ensuite, à la surprise générale, Harry demanda à Molly et Hermione d'apporter aux Serpentards quelque chose à boire et à manger. Une fois cela fait, Harry se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce, se tint là à les surveiller tous pendant une minute.

« Je vous ai tous appelé aujourd'hui pour vous informer que la guerre contre Voldemort se terminera demain. Voldemort a accepté mon défi de nous battre en duel. »

Ils haletèrent tous en comprenant ce qu'Harry avait dit.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le tuer demain. SI je n'y arrive pas, j'aurais un portoloin qui m'emmènera en sécurité. A ce moment là, je veux que vous tous, membres de l'Ordre, aidés par l'ensemble des aurors jettet des sorts de coupure et si vous le pouvez des sorts de mort afin qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Harry il ne peut pas mourir de cette façon. » Avant d'être coupé par Harry.

« Oui je sais directeur et tous ses horcruxes sont détruits. »

Dumbledore haleta et les autres crièrent de peur, « Horcruxes ? »

« Voldemort a créé de nombreux horcruxes et ils ont tous été détruits. Donc pas d'inquiétude directeur. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à les regarder tous avec suspicion, » Harry fit un geste de la main pour indiquer les Serpentards, Arran et Ria, « ces gens sont de mon côté et sont des gens de confiance. Ils ont été sous veritaserum et sous sorts de veritas par le Ministère. Vous pouvez le vérifier auprès d'Amélia Bones qui les a personnellement contrôlés. Je ne tolèrerais donc aucune insulte ou commentaires injurieux à leur encontre. »

Il y eut un silence et Dumbledore était sidéré. Tous ses horcruxes détruits et Harry avait tant de soutien ? Il ressentit un sentiment de pure jalousie. Harry avait le pouvoir, les gens et toutes les personnes clés dans le monde sorcier.

En cinq minutes il avait changé le Ministère de la Magie et avait amené son homme de main, Arthur Weasley au poste de Ministre. Il avait détruit tous les horcruxes et avait fait en sorte que Voldemort accepte son défi. Dumbledore était devenu un has been en une journée.

Il ne pouvait même pas soulever d'objections parce qu'Harry avait tous ces souvenirs qui l'enverraient à Azkaban en dix minutes s'il osait faire un pas de travers. Il soupira. Il était très envieux de la façon dont Harry avait rassemblé tous ces gens et l'énorme contrôle qu'il avait sur eux.

« Je veux simplement un serment qu'aucun de vous ne laissera échapper ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Ils donnèrent tous leurs serments, même Dumbledore, Maugrey, Percy, Ron et Ginny les trois derniers à contrecœur.

Ensuite Harry les remercia tous et les membres de l'Ordre partirent les uns après les autres.

« Harry, » Appela doucement Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait pour partir montrer à Arran la maison. Seul le côté d'Harry était encore là en dehors de Percy, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore et Maugrey.

Harry se tourna poliment et regarda avec attente Dumbledore.

« Je souhaite m'excuser, » Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Ne dites pas un mot de plus directeur. Ne vous excusez pas pour avoir failli à donner un procès à Sirius et pour avoir payé ces deux là pour m'espionner, pour avoir scellé ma magie et plus que tout pour ne pas m'avoir entrainé correctement. Je vous faisais implicitement confiance, uniquement pour découvrir que non seulement vous aviez trahi ma confiance mais planifiez même de faire du mal à Sirius s'il n'était pas tombé à travers le voile. Vous n'avez rien fait non plus au sujet des imperiums et je sais que vous avez des sorts d'écoute dans notre dortoir. Donc s'il vous plait ne m'insultez pas en vous excusant et espérant que tout cela va disparaitre comme par magie. »

Harry le regarda avec tristesse. « Si je peux vous pardonner pour tout, » il l'observa prendre un air soulagé, « je ne vous pardonnerais jamais avec Maugrey pour avoir souhaité la mort de Sirius. » Finit-il doucement avant de se tourner.

Dumbledore s'effondra, totalement anéanti devant tous. Il prit conscience qu'il devait mentalement se préparer à perdre sa position de chef du Mangemagot et directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se tourna et transplana.

« Potter ? » Une voix bourrue se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce.

Harry se tourna pour voir Maugrey le regardant rougissant ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air.

« J'ai pris conscience que nous avions tort dans notre façon de te traiter et en ayant prit ton argent. Je me trouvais avec Albus quand il t'a sorti des décombres à Godric Hollows et ton aura était totalement noire avec des fumées. Je crains que je l'aie laissé me monter à la tête, spécialement quand Albus m'a dit qu'il y avait un lien mental avec Vous savez qui. J'avais peur qu'il ne te manipule à travers le lien. Je n'ai jamais eu des vues sur ton argent ou autres.

J'ai fait ces commentaires désobligeants uniquement parce que je pensais à l'époque que Sirius ne comprenait pas le lien et le fait que tu aies des visions n'a fait que renforcer mes croyances au sujet des manipulations de vous savez qui. Je n'ai jamais voulu du mal à Sirius ou à toi. Je pensais que tu devais mourir à cause du lien qui soit te détruirait soit te ferait le rejoindre. J'étais d'accord que quand tu tomberais tu doives l'emmener avec toi. Quand j'ai su que Sirius ne serait pas d'accord avec cela, j'ai pensé que nous étions après tout en guerre.

C'est pourquoi j'ai également participé dans le bridage de tes pouvoirs et le plan pour te briser. Je suis prêt à aller à Azkaban si tu le souhaites pour tout ceci car je comprends que c'est de ma faute et que je le mérite. Je le jure sur ma magie et comprendrais si tu ne me veux pas dans les parages et je ne te dérangerais pas davantage mais ma paranoïa m'a emmené trop loin et pour cela je suis désolé. »

Harry était stupéfait quand il vit le filet de magie entourer Maugrey et le voir se tenir toujours debout. Tous les autres étaient aussi étonnés. Personne n'avait entendu l'auror parler autant et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'excuser. En fait jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, sauf d'avoir peur de sa propre ombre.

Harry fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Maugrey le regarda droit dans les yeux, se tenant fier et droit. Il avait commis une terrible erreur et était prêt à se racheter, même à aller à Azkaban. Son extrême paranoïa lui avait causé de commettre tout cela. Il était assez homme pour non seulement prendre le blâme de ses actions, la responsabilité et la punition.

« Bien M Maugrey. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait faire que vous vous rachetiez. Etes-vous intéressé ? »

« Oui M Potter. » Maugrey fit un pas en avant et posa sa baguette aux pieds d'Harry. Les autres étaient bouche bée face au geste.

Harry fut choqué. Il appela à lui la baguette de Maugrey et regarda Maugrey qui se tenait une nouvelle fois bien droit, le regardant sans émotion sauf l'acceptation de n'importe quelle punition donnée par Harry.

« J'ai besoin d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'Université que je prévois d'ouvrir en septembre. Seriez-vous intéressé par le poste ? Vous devrez travailler pendant au moins dix ans avant que je ne vous pardonne entièrement. » Demanda-t-il en souriant au vieil auror. Il tendit sa mainn, tenant la baguette de Maugrey. Cela n'avait pas été personnel avec Maugrey il aurait fait de même avec n'importe qui. Harry pouvait comprendre cela.

« Quoi ? » Dirent les personnes dans la pièce. Harry ne réagit pas mais continua de regarder le vieil auror. Il vit lentement le visage de Maugrey s'éclaircir en comprenant ce qu'Harry lui avait offert. Maugrey sourit.

« Je ne le mérite pas mais je vais accepter pour me racheter. Merci M Potter. » Dit le vieil auror.

« Appelez-moi Harry ou Potter comme d'habitude. Pas de M Potter s'il vous plait. » Harry sourit et Maugrey s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est un honneur jeune gens et je t'appellerais les deux. Merci et j'accepte. J'enseignerais jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de partir. » Il se tourna et regarda tous les autres.

Arthur lui sourit en premier, Molly donna un pleur de soulagement et de joie et les autres sourirent.

« Tout va bien Maugrey. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire des choses de ce genre, pour l'amour de Merlin consulte plus d'une personne. » Lui dit Arthur en lui serrant la main. Maugrey sourit et regarda les autres avec suspicion tout en pointant sa baguette.

« Tu as leurs serments n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant d'une voix bourrue.

Harry se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Maugrey avait été sur le point d'être envoyé à Azkaban et il dit juste un merci et le voilà reparti à zéro.

« Maugrey c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Arran, amusé. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement rouge et enflés.

Maugrey fit un signe de tête, sa baguette prête et son œil magique fixant Arran du regard.

« C'était moi avec la magie ancienne sur Rabastan. Vous voulez en discuter avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Les yeux de Maugrey roulèrent tellement vite que ça en donnait le mal de mer. « Quoi ? Vous êtes celui qui… » Arran avait placé ses mains sur la bouche de Maugrey et le traina dans un coin isolé où ils parlèrent doucement une minute. Maugrey hochait la tête furieusement.

Harry sourit. Dieu seul savait ce qu'Arran disait à l'oreille de Maugrey.

« Hé Arran ! Laisse-moi te montrer la maison de ta mère. Ta grande tante est là elle aussi, hurlant sa gloire. Tu pourras lui remplir les oreilles de stupidités plus tard. » Rit Harry.

« Potter, le jeune homme ne me remplit pas les oreilles de bêtise. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! Il me disait comment entrer dans la maison d'Alecto et les maisons des Zabinis et d'autres. Apparemment Zabini a toujours les inferis en liberté. »

Harry roula les yeux. Arran était intelligent. Il avait diverti l'attention de Maugrey. Snape lui fit un sourire malicieux et entraina Maugrey dans une discussion pleine de sarcasmes soudainement ce fut comme dans l'ancien temps dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il manquait simplement Dumbledore.

Harry traina Arran dans le hall, se dirigea vers le rideau et appela, « Kreattur ! »

Il y eut un crac et un vieil elfe arriva en murmurant, « Le sale sang mêlé est venu dans la grande maison de ma maitresse » il fusilla du regard Harry puis vit Arran. Il s'arrêta de choc et se pencha bien bas.

« Maître ? » Dit-il, confus de voir Arran avec Harry entre tous.

Arran ne répondit pas mais s'agenouilla.

« Kreattur comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

AU choc d'Harry, Kreattur sauta dans les bras d'Arran et s'accrocha à lui comme Dobby le faisait avec Harry et se mit à sangloter.

« Maitre, ces gens complotent de vous tuer. Partez d'ici et restez en sécurité. » Pleura-t-il contre la poitrine d'Arran.

« Kreattur, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de maître Regulus ? » Lui demande Arran.

Kreattur regarda Harry avec suspicion puis regarda Arran.

« Père et mère sont morts Kreattur. » Lui dit doucement Arran, regardant l'elfe dans les yeux tout du long.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kreattur soupira puis fit un signe de tête. Arran se leva. « Je n'ai plus besoin de garder sa photo. »

« Est-ce toi Arran ? » Dit une douce voix au-dessus d'eux. Kreattur sourit au portrait de Mme Black.

« Tante Wilhelmina, c'est un plaisir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit tristement, « Sirius est mort, tout comme Regulus avant lui, le savais-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda et fut touché par la tristesse dans sa voix une voix qui jusque là n'avait fait qu'hurler des insultes, même à Sirius et même spécialement à Sirius. Il commença à s'éloigner pour donner un peu d'intimité à Arran et Mme Black mais Arran le ramena.

Arran fit un hochement de tête au portrait de sa tante qui le regardait. « Tu ressembles tellement à mon Reg et à mon Sirius Arran. Je suis ravie que tu aies au moins pu venir ici. Comment as-tu réussi à venir ? Cet endroit est toujours sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. »

« Draco est lui aussi en vie tante et il sera bientôt là. Nous les Blacks envahiront bientôt cet endroit. »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Nous nous sommes alliés avec Harry tante. »

« Il est avec Dumbledore. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Il ne l'est pas. Je donnerais le Chicaneur et la Gazette du sorcier à Kreattur en lui demandant de te les lire à haute voix. Sirius a son propre portrait à Godric Hollows et avec les parents d'Harry aimeraient venir ici et parler avec toi dans les détails. Je vais lui demander de venir ici en amenant un portrait et en l'alignant sur la magie des lieux. » Lui dit Arran avec détermination.

Un sourire illumina son visage quand il mentionna Sirius. « Quand ? Je veux me rattraper et lui faire comprendre que même si nous sommes des sorciers noirs et avec Voldemort avant, je me suis si mal comportée à cause de Dumbledore et de son Ordre. Je ne les voulais pas ici. Est-ce que le portrait de Reg s'y trouve aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Arran secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Puis-je aller à Godric Hollows et leur demander ? »

« Bien sûr et amène le portrait de Poudlard. Ils auront tous plus de place pour bouger. » Harry lui sourit, légèrement étonné et Arran disparut.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Harry.

« Nous étions avec Voldemort jusqu'à la mort de Reg. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « Son père et moi avons reçu une lettre après sa mort dans laquelle il nous racontait tout sur Voldemort mais nous étions déjà allés tellement loin et Sirius était déjà parti il avait quitté la maison et vivait chez les Potters. Un mois après la mort de Regulus mon mari est mort, le cœur brisé en réalisant que nous avions perdu nos deux enfants.

Je suis morte dans le mois suivant la proclamation que Sirius était un mangemort. Je savais qu'il n'en était pas un il aimait ton père mais qui m'aurait cru ? Je l'avais laissé tomber également. Après treize années il est revenu ici et a commencé à travailler avec le foutu Ordre qui n'avait rien fait pour lui. Je suis devenue folle et puisque Kreattur et moi ne pouvions que hurler et insulter, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Sirius n'a jamais compris. »

« Alors comment Kreattur a trahi Sirius ? S'il ne m'avait pas menti, je n'y serais jamais allé et Sirius ne se serait jamais aventuré dehors. » La voix d'Harry était étranglée alors qu'il fusillait du regard Mme Black et Kreattur.

« Ne le blâmez pas M Potter. Lucius a ordonné à Narcissa de le placer sous imperium, qui est une Black, et de lui faire dire ces mots si n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre lui posait cette question et spécialement vous M Potter. Narcissa n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait été tuée pour être une traitresse, après avoir observé la torture et la mort de Draco. Ils la menaçaient avec cela tout du long. »

Harry était étonné. « Comment as-tu su Arran ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré Harry. Une fois que j'ai lu les journaux de Regulus j'ai pu venir ici puisque je partageais le même sang. J'avais l'habitude de venir souvent ici jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne s'échappe et ensuite je ne suis plus venu parce que ma tante m'a dit que ce serait dangereux. Elle m'a dit de me tenir éloigné jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler avec Sirius mais ça n'a jamais pu arriver à cause de Dumbledore et l'entêtement de Sirius de ne même pas regarder sa mère. » Arran avait un petit portrait dans les mains.

« Lucius a retiré l'imperium après que Sirius soit tombé à travers le voile plutôt Narcissa l'a fait. N'est-ce pas Kreattur ? » Kreattur fit un signe de tête, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

« Il vous a tous insultés sur mes ordres M Potter. Je voulais que vous partiez pour avoir du temps seule avec Sirius pour que je puisse lui parler et lui dire l'autre version de l'histoire notamment le sacrifice de Regulus. Je voulais également amener Arran, Draco et Ria. Mais cela ne devait pas se passer puisque Sirius n'était jamais seul. Il était toujours grossier envers nous vu qu'il savait ce que nous avions été des mangemorts et il nous ignorait. Cela m'avait fait craindre de me confier à lui, particulièrement quand je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ne le rapporterait pas à Dumbledore. »

Deux coulées de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Bonjour Mme Black. » Dit la voix douce de Lily. Mme Black se tourna sans répondre à Lily, regardant par-dessus elle pour voir Sirius se tenir avec raideur et fusillant sa mère du regard.

« Pouvez-vous tous me donner un peu d'intimité avec mon fils ? » Leur demanda Mme Black.

Arran avait amené un autre portrait et le pendit au mur dans la salle de réunion. C'était la photo de Poudlard. Quatre portraits de l'école avaient orné les murs de Godric Hollows à différents endroits et Arran en avait amené un pour le mettre ici. Le portrait amené comportait plusieurs chaises.

Il le suspendit et alla dire à Lily et James d'y venir pour rencontrer les autres.

James et Lily vinrent immédiatement, donnant un peu d'intimité à Sirius et sa mère pour qu'ils mettent les choses au clair chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire de leur vivant. Maintenant ils allaient essayer de réparer cela.

Harry vint vers ses parents et avait l'air très triste. Snape vint vers lui. Harry s'appuya sur lui et ils parlèrent à voix basse, Snape le réconforta en ayant un bras fermement autour du garçon garçon qu'il y a à peine quelques heures avait pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas demain.

Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry avec étonnement et choc en le voyant s'appuyer contre le foutu bâtard graisseux et SNAPE entre tous le tenant fermement et le réconfortant.

Les autres Serpentards s'étaient mis à leur aise et observaient le spectacle. Ils avaient prit le parti de fusiller du regard Ron, Ginny et Percy à chaque fois qu'ils se tournaient pour les regarder. A chaque fois ces trois là détournaient le regard et rougissaient.

Ron et Ginny voulaient s'enfuir et se terrer dans leurs chambres mais n'osaient pas.

« Peut-être que si nous nous excusons comme Maugrey, Harry nous pardonnera. » Chuchota Ron à Ginny. Elle le regarda un moment avec espoir avant de baisser les yeux. Elle secoua la tête, Harry ne les avait même pas regardés. Bien qu'Hermione les ait regardés, ça n'avait été que pour les fusiller du regard et de rétrécir les lèvres comme s'ils n'étaient que de viles créatures. Elle avait été ensuite discuter avec les Serpentards. Elle n'était même pas venue dans leur côté de la pièce, pas même pour leur hurler dessus.

Molly, après un moment de détente général sauf pour les trois Weasleys isolés, envoya les Serpentards à l'étage avec Kreattur en leur disant d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain.

« Attendez jusqu'à demain mes chers et Harry, Severus, Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler viendront vous emmener au Ministère pour vous innocenter et vous autoriser à rentrer chez vous libres de vivre vos vies. Montez avec Kreattur qui vous montrera où vous pourrez vous reposer jusque là. Relaxez-vous et Kreattur vous amènera à diner si vous ne voulez pas descendre. Ceux qui veulent descendre, venez vers vingt heures. Même si nous ne sommes pas là Kreattur vous servira. »

Les Serpentards étaient plus que ravis de partir. Maugrey partit après qu'Harry, ayant récupéré, lui donna le secret de Godric Hollows, « Venez demain Maugrey et nous commencerons les préparations. »

Le vieil auror sourit, se tourna et transplana chez lui pour passer le reste de la journée finalement en paix après ces dernier jours agités.

« Tu es un idiot Potter. » Lui dit Snape dès que Maugrey fut parti. Il ne restait que les Weasleys.

« Pourquoi Severus ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire dramatique, ayant récupéré de sa colère et de sa tristesse après sa discussion avec Mme Black colère contre Lucius Malfoy et Dumbledore et tristesse pour elle et Sirius.

Snape roula les yeux. « Pardonner Maugrey était une chose. Faire de lui le professeur de DCFM et pendant en plus dix ans était autre chose. Tu, tu…., oui ça y est. Espèce de Gryffondor. » Insulta-t-il joyeusement. Il donna presque une crise cardiaque à Ron et Ginny en voyant ce joyeux Snape. Les autres ricanèrent.

« Mais c'est Harry. » Molly se réjouit, incapable d'oublier qu'Harry avait permis aux Weasleys de s'occuper des cas de Ron et Ginny en privé, les sauvant d'une honte éternelle. La honte était présente dans tous leurs cœurs et Molly était sûre qu'elle perdurerait jusqu'à leur mort, mais au moins cette honte n'avait pas été rendue publique.

Harry lui sourit et Snape roula des yeux.

« Père ? » Appela doucement Percy à cet instant.

« Oui Percival ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Percy déglutit mais continua courageusement.

« Père je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je partais juste à la pêche aux informations et les donnais à Dumbledore. Oui je n'ai jamais voulu que vous soyez du côté d'Harry, » il rougit avant de continuer vaillamment, « je pensais que s'associer avec Harry était dangereux et j'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour éloigner Ron et Ginny. Tu ne peux pas me déclasser papa, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Mais tu as tort Percy. » Lui dit doucement Arthur Weasley, « Je pense qu'il est dangereux de s'associer avec des hommes comme Fudge et des femmes comme Ombrage qui sont meilleurs amis avec Lucius Malfoy et qui abusent de leur autorité en envoyant des détraqueurs et jetant des impardonnables. » Ici il fusilla du regard Ron et Ginny. Les voyant déglutir il se tourna de nouveau vers Percy, « et comme Ministre je ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir une position de responsabilité parce que tu as montré uniquement un mauvais jugement dans tes choix. »

« Ce n'est pas juste papa. Nous avons tous fait confiance à Dumbledore. Tu fais également parti de ces personnes. » Protesta Percy.

« Oui et le moment où j'ai su que lui et mes enfants commettaient non des erreurs mais de graves offenses qui devraient les envoyer à Azkaban après tout c'est la punition que j'ai donné à Ombrage je me suis assuré de prendre immédiatement mes distances. En as-tu fait autant Percy ? Pourquoi même Maugrey était préparé à aller à Azkaban pour les erreurs qu'il a commises ? »

« J'espionnais pour Dumbledore. »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas pris tes distances avec le Ministre ni n'a fait comme Severus, informer l'Ordre de ta position d'espion. Et tu étais aussi au courant que la magie d'Harry avait été bridée. Ceci Percy est un crime qui peut t'envoyer à vie à Azkaban. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore est si conciliant ? Tu te fichais que les pouvoirs d'Harry soient bridés parce que vous l'aviez tous déjà tué dans vos esprits. Et bien je dis qu'aucun de vous n'a le droit de tuer une autre personne, à moins que vous ne soyez des mangemorts ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste papa. » Hurla Ron, venant se tenir à côté de Percy. « Vous avez tous tué hier. Est-ce que cela fait de vous des mangemorts, toi et ton précieux garçon qui a survécu ? »

BAFF !

Ron était stupéfait. Il se tourna pour voir Hermione tremblante de rage avec ses mains prêtes à le gifler une nouvelle fois.

« Toi Ron a lancé deux impardonnables et fait parti d'un schéma pour tuer le garçon qui a survécu. Devrais-je demander à ton père d'ouvrir ce cas publiquement ? »

Ron se tint la joue et continua de regarder Hermione avec choc.

« Ou tu penses que c'est justifié parce qu'Harry est le garçon qui a survécu, il est une propriété publique qui doit être utilisée avant d'être jetée aux ordures oh n'oublions pas après l'avoir dérobé de son argent ? Peut-être penses-tu qu'Harry n'est bon qu'à être tué ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu es toujours avec lui et jamais avec moi. » Cria Ron, jaloux qu'elle ait prit le parti d'Harry.

« Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû être avec toi et t'aider à établir de meilleurs plans pour tuer Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle férocement avant de continuer avec colère,

« Tu as un train de retard sur les événements Ron. Dumbledore est tombé, Maugrey a admis ses erreurs et les mangemorts ont tous été éliminés. La plupart de ces sales Serpentards furent ceux qui nous ont aidés à gagner la guerre. Pas des braves Gryffondors comme toi, Ginny et Percy qui voulaient Harry, son argent, ses propriétés, sans oublier la vie d'Harry et gagner la guerre en laissant mourir de nombreux innocents. Mais vous les Gryffondors vous en fichez n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron la regarda avec colère et défaitisme. « Tu ne comprendras jamais. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda Charlie à Ron, « comprendre que tu es misérablement jaloux d'Harry. Oh mais nous le savons tous Ronnie. Et bien sûr nous comprenons tous que Ginny est une trainée. Pas de doutes sur ce point non plus et Percy, le scélérat a montré ses vraies couleurs. »

« Je ne suis pas une trainée Charlie. Ne dis pas cela. » Hurla Ginny.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux du balafré. » Ron hurla, tremblant de jalousie et de colère. Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche, des mots qui n'auraient jamais dû être dits.

« J'ai donc jeté un imperium, et alors ? C'était pour qu'Harry soit moins impatient et moins enclin à tuer les gens proches de lui comme il l'a fait avec Sirius. Hier Harry a jeté le sort de mort et tué dieu seul sait combien de personnes. Est-ce que c'est bien ? Personne ne semble l'arrêter. Oui, j'ai prit l'argent, et alors ce n'est pas comme notre pathétique de père nous faisait baigner dans l'opulence.

Tout ce temps à porter des vêtements de seconde main, à manger des restes et à s'inquiéter pour joindre les deux bouts. Et maman faisant comme si papa était important et était le meilleur quand papa n'avait aucune ambition et aucune valeur. Il ne pouvait même pas nous acheter de nouveaux livres et baguettes. Hé ! Aie, ow, ow » Cria soudainement Ron.

PAF ! PUNCH ! Baff ! Punch !

« Aie, aie, arrête, arrête. » Ron criait et Hermione criait en même temps que lui, « Arrête Harry. Tu vas le tuer. »

Arthur, Molly et Charlie se tenaient là, stupéfaits par les mots blessants de Ron.

Harry avait écouté avec stupéfaction les mots de Ron. Le moment où il entendit tout cela sortir de sa bouche, Harry avait perdu le contrôle. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il battait Ron, le frappait et le blessait. Ron, après le choc initial et quelques cris s'était mis à riposter.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour frapper Ron quand ils entendirent leur mère pleurer et tanguer et coururent vers elle après s'être rendus compte qu'Harry faisait un excellent travail. Charlie, après le choc initial tenait son père qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Ce furent Snape et Arran qui finalement les séparèrent quand il devint apparent qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas et qu'ils allaient finir par se tuer. Hermione essayait d'éloigner Harry et fut touchée par un coup de Ron, de la même façon que Ginny qui elle essayait d'éloigner Ron.

Harry continua à frapper Ron et Percy, qui avait joint la bataille pour aider Ron après avoir vu comment Harry avait le dessus. Harry tomba finalement sur Pansy et Blaise qui luttèrent pour le retenir parce qu'il voulait tuer Ron une fois pour toutes. Il leur hurlait de le relâcher quand Snape et Arran arrivèrent et prirent le relais.

Harry avait deux yeux au beurre noir, le nez cassé, des coupures sur les joues et avait été frappé un peu partout. Ron était pire, son menton avait un angle étrange, il avait lui aussi deux yeux au beurre noir, trois dents cassées et des bleus partout. Mais la bataille n'était pas encore finie.

« **Comment oses-tu ? »** Hurla Harry à Ron. Lui, Percy et Ginny virent pourquoi Harry était craint et respecté. Harry, même avec toutes ses blessures, transpirait tellement de pouvoir et de magie, que ça en était effrayant. Les Serpentards qui avaient été se reposer étaient redescendus au bruit des cris et hurlements. Tout le monde observait le combat entre les deux ex meilleurs amis.

« Comment oses-tu dire toutes ces choses contre tes parents ? » Hurla une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas en avoir ? Combien c'est difficile ? Si mes parents ou Sirius étaient là pour moi quand j'avais été un bébé, penses-tu que ma magie aurait été bridée ou qu'ils auraient permis à Dumbledore, Maugrey ou vous trois de comploter contre moi et me tuer ? » Cria fortement Harry, les fusillant du regard.

Harry se tourna et tira Arran, « C'est Arran Lestrange et il m'a donné le secret des barrières de protection autour de sa maison pour que je puisse tuer ses parents et grands-parents. Sais-tu que c'est un bi-millionnaire Ron ? Draco Malfoy a autorisé Amélia Bones à tuer ses parents et tu sais à quel point il est riche. Tous ici, » Harry fit un geste en direction des Serpentards, « sont tellement riches que l'argent que tu as prit de Dumbledore n'est même pas assez pour leur servir d'argent de poche. »

Ron rougit et essaya de fusiller Harry du regard, « Mais ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents comme les tiens. Alors oui tes parents t'ont donné des vêtements de seconde main et ton père n'a pas léché les bottes comme Percy pour grimper les échelons, ON s'EN fiche RON ! Ce que tu ne réalises pas Ron c'est qu'ils t'aiment, ils te protégeraient de leurs vies et seraient morts pour toi sans arrières pensées. BON SANG ! Tu es PATHETIQUE Ron et je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as pu naitre dans une famille si aimante. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai souhaité que mes parents soient là pour moi comme les tiens le sont pour toi ? Combien je t'ai envié ta famille ? Combien j'étais jaloux ? » La voix d'Harry se brisa et il fallut une minute de silence avant qu'il ne continue.

« Comment peux-tu dire que tes parents ne valent rien ? Comment OSES-tu dire cela ? Que sais-tu de parents indignes Ron ? Sais-tu que les enfants de vrais parents indignes souffrent ? En as-tu vraiment une idée ? Je _sais Ron_ et ce n'est pas beau à voir parce j'ai _brisé ces familles la nuit dernière _et fait d'eux des orphelins. Et tu oses parler ainsi de tes parents ? VA TE FAIRE VOIR RON, VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! » La voix d'Harry s'éteint et il s'effondra à genoux avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Snape et Arran qui clignaient des yeux pour empêcher leurs larmes de couler, prirent Harry dans leurs bras. La plupart des Serpentards pleuraient et Ron prit conscience pour la première fois qu'il avait été trop loin en disant toutes ces choses horribles dans sa rage.

Snape s'essuya les yeux furieusement et en sortant sa baguette se mit à guérir les blessures d'Harry. Ginny fit de même avec Ron voyant que personne ne s'approchait de lui. Snape lui envoya un baume cicatrisant. Elle rougit à travers ses larmes en le prenant et l'appliqua sur Ron, Percy puis sur sa joue enflée.

Il n'y aurait aucun pardon ni réconciliation, elle le savait. Ron se sentait dévasté. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que tous les autres pleuraient, les émotions d'Harry déteignant sur eux. Les Serpentards montèrent silencieusement dans leurs chambres et y restèrent.

Les Weasleys se tenaient là, les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues, trop stupéfaits. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire l'opinion que leur fils avait d'eux.

L'humeur Square Grimmaud était très triste et remplie de désespoir. Ajouté à cela, la peine d'Harry s'était mélangée à sa magie et cela affectait tout le monde dans la pièce.

Personne ne dit un mot après cette explosion. Snape avait Harry presque sur ses genoux et lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour le calmer. Arran était assis avec Snape, tenant fermement la main d'Harry tout en murmurant doucement « pas ta faute » encore et encore.

Molly Weasley était totalement dévastée et Arthur se ratatinait sous le poids des mots de son plus jeune fils. Ses deux fils et sa fille le voyaient comme un père indigne et un bon à rien en tant que personne. Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête et il était appuyé sur Charlie comme si sa vie en dépendait et que Charlie était son dernier espoir.

Le reste des Weasleys étaient simplement époustouflés par les accusations de Ron et les mots d'Harry en réponse, qu'ils perçurent comme un coup de poignard. Même Snape n'avait pas conscience de la profondeur de la peine d'Harry et de la culpabilité qu'il avait pour avoir initié les attaques de la nuit dernière.

Seul le silence régnait Square Grimmaud ce soir là et Ron prit finalement conscience que sa jalousie l'avait amené dans un endroit d'où il ne pourrait jamais revenir.


	40. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Coucou ! Je sais que ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien publié et j'en suis désolée. Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fabuleuse fiction.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit un mot d'encouragement car sans vous tous je ne me serais pas décidée à finir cette fiction.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

Le silence s'étendit Square Grimmaud avant qu'on entende un crac.

« Maître Snape Maître Draco et Maître Bill sont réveillés. » Dobby était arrivé de Godric Hollows et ils transplanèrent tous sauf Blaise et Pansy.

« Blaise, Pansy, restez ici au cas où les autres Serpentards veulent quoi que ce soit. Je demanderais aux jumeaux et à Charlie de venir dans quelques minutes. » Leur dit Arran et ils hochèrent la tête, fusillant du regard Ron et Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bill ? » Demanda doucement Ginny alors qu'Arran allait transplaner.

« Il a été blessé par Bellatrix Lestrange et était dans un coma guérisseur jusque là. » Lui dit Arran. Sans attendre de réponse, il transplana à Godric Hollows.

Pansy et Blaise fusillèrent du regard Ginny, lui tournèrent le dos et allèrent s'asseoir pour attendre des nouvelles au sujet de Bill et Draco.

Harry avait l'air légèrement mieux après le traitement de Snape mais il se sentait misérable intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas la profondeur de la trahison qu'il avait ressentie aux paroles de Ron. Il avait traité Arthur Weasley de déchet un homme qui se tenait droit et vivait par un code moral strict uniquement parce son père n'avait pas les gallions pour acheter des vêtements à son imbécile de fils.

Snape et Arran n'avaient pas quitté ses côtés et après être arrivés Godric Hollows ils étaient descendus en silence dans le sous-sol où se trouvaient Bill et Draco. Tous les deux s'étaient réveillés et Harry resta en arrière alors que les Weasleys l'entouraient.

Ria avait couru vers Draco qui grognait légèrement il sourit en la voyant. Arran laissa Harry pour aller voir Draco et Harry retira la main de Snape qui le tenait fortement et le poussa vers l'avant.

« Va les voir. Je serais dans la salle à manger Sev. S'ils me voient comme cela ils poseront des questions que je ne peux pas affronter maintenant. » Lui dit-il doucement. Sans attendre de réponse, il remonta les escaliers en courant.

Snape le vit s'enfuir et se dirigea vers Bill. Il passa sa baguette au-dessus de lui et vit qu'il allait bien. Il conjura les potions nécessaires, les donna à Molly et alla voir Draco pour faire la même chose, donnant les potions à Ria.

Arran avait déjà vu comment allait Draco et passait maintenant sa baguette au-dessus de Remus qui dormait encore. Snape vint le voir et ils virent qu'il était toujours dans un coma de guérison cependant ses constantes s'étaient améliorées. Ils remontèrent sans attendre.

Les Weasleys étaient avec Bill. Ils étaient silencieux. Une fois les potions administrées et Bill et Draco endormis, ils s'écroulèrent, effondrés par les événements de la soirée.

Harry était assis par terre avec Snape et Arran de chaque côté de lui. Hermione qui avait été silencieuse après avoir hurlé sur Ron, était assise en face d'Harry, ayant l'air aussi misérable. En entendant les Weasleys arriver, Harry rougit, « M Weasley, je suis désolé d'avoir frappé Ron et Percy. »

Molly s'assit en face d'Harry et l'attira dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. « Si je t'entends une nouvelle fois encore t'excuser pour les erreurs de Ron, je t'ensorcelle. » Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Nous ne parlerons pas d'eux maintenant Harry. Nous avons encore à affronter vous savez qui nous finirons cela avant de les écraser.

Ils ont été très clairs Harry. Si les déshonorer ne les couvrirait pas de honte en public, je l'aurais fait aujourd'hui. C'est extrêmement clair qu'ils ne veulent pas faire parti de la famille Weasley et sont honteux du nom Weasley. Bonne chance à eux. C'est la façon dont je suis et j'ai peur de ne pas changer mes principes pour qui que ce soit, pas même mes enfants qui me voient comme un père et un homme indignes. » Arthur était amer et très clair dans ses propos.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous changer papa ? Nous n'avons rien fait. Si qui que ce soit a à changer je dois dire que ça devrait être ces trois là, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Avec un tel état d'esprit, je ne peux même pas blâmer Dumbledore pour les dévier du droit chemin. » Dit Charlie furieusement, sa voix serrée.

« Viens Harry, je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves et je n'écouterais aucun argument. » Lui dit Snape. Regardant autour de lui il dit, « Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre une dose de potion de sommeil. Nous devons être frais et dispos demain. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces émotions nous affecter maintenant quand nous sommes si proches de gagner demain. Nous parlerons après demain. »

Arran envoya Charlie et les jumeaux, qui étaient extrêmement silencieux ces derniers temps, Square Grimmaud pour être avec Pansy et Blaise pour éviter les ennuis. MacGonnagall proposa de venir avec eux comme précaution.

Harry s'endormit en deux minutes et Snape et Arran allèrent dans le sous-sol pour veiller sur les patients endormis. Ils étaient sortis de la chambre d'Harry profondément perturbés et allaient se rendre au sous-sol quand James appela Snape de son portrait. Ils avaient tous les trois été témoins de l'horrible scène Square Grimaud. Harry ne les avait même pas regardés et la tristesse dans son regard avait donné envie à James, Sirius et Lily de tuer Ron, Ginny et Percy.

Harry avait crié sa peine et montré à quel point le manque de ses parents l'avait affecté quand il était jeune. Cela les avait fait pleurer une nouvelle fois des pleurs de frustration qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour leur enfant.

« Severus ? » Appela James. Snape et Arran s'arrêtèrent sur leur chemin vers le sous-sol.

« Comment va Harry ? » Lui demanda anxieusement Lily.

« Bien Lily. Il devrait aller bien demain. Il ira bien. » Lui dit Snape en essayant de se rassurer lui-même en même temps.

« Comment ce garçon a-t-il pu dire ces mots ? » Ragea Sirius, « Comment Ron ne peut pas voir comment Arthur est exemplaire et à quel point Harry a souffert. Quel imbécile ce Ron. Il a été tellement cruel aujourd'hui. »

« Oui mais c'est bon Black. Harry ira bien une fois qu'il sera en sécurité après demain et aura mit tout cela derrière lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devra interagir avec Weasley et sa sœur quotidiennement comme il l'a fait cette année. Désormais il n'y aura plus à prétendre. Tout ira bien. » Leur dit Snape avant de descendre.

James, Sirius et Lily ne furent pas convaincus mais ne dirent rien de plus. Il était impératif qu'Harry, Snape, Arran et les autres gardent leur calme pour une journée de plus. Ils n'argumentèrent pas ni n'insultèrent Ron comme ils le voulaient tant.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain et se demanda comment il pouvait se sentir aussi tendu et triste. La minute suivante, il se rappela, se retourna et mis sa tête sous son oreiller.

Après quelques temps, Harry se leva, se lava et mit la robe spéciale que Snape et Arran lui avaient faite. Ils avaient acheté une robe verte forêt magnifique, faite de peau de dragon et enchantée pour ne peser rien du tout chez Mme Malkins.

Ensuite Snape et Arran s'étaient mis au travail. Ils avaient grâce à l'ancienne magie placé des sorts de protection pour qu'Harry soit protégé contre les sorts basiques et quelques mauvais sorts de magie noire. Harry lui-même avait placé une tonne de sorts de protection contre la magie en fourchelangue et enchanté sa baguette contre les sorts d'attraction.

Snape avait fait un tour dans le coffre des Potters, (il pouvait le faire parce qu'Harry l'avait intégré avec Arran dans les barrières de protection du coffre après qu'Harry ait fait d'eux les seuls bénéficiaires des fortunes de Potters et des Blacks), avait amené de nombreuses baguettes et avait obligé Harry à choisir la baguette la plus compatible. Harry en avait choisi une et cette baguette se trouvait avoir été celle de son grand-mère Harold Potter. Snape avait également charmé cette baguette contre le sort d'attraction et l'avait liée à Harry.

Harry portait maintenant sa robe, attacha ses deux étuis à baguette, y plaça les baguettes et vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait les sortir rapidement.

Snape, Arran et tous les Weasleys s'étaient réveillés tôt et bien qu'Harry l'ignore, Snape et Arran n'étaient pas allés se coucher du tout occupés à effectuer de nombreuses préparations. Arran était parti avec Charlie, Ria et Maugrey bien avant le déjeuner pour préparer un immense dôme à Poudlard. Arran avait regardé l'école mais décliné l'invitation de Dumbledore d'en faire le tour, disant qu'il attendrait qu'Harry ait le temps de lui faire visiter les lieux.

Aux côtés de Dumbledore, MacGonnagall, Charlie, venu de Square Grimmaud et Amélia Bones du Ministère, ils avaient travaillé durement à la création de boucliers et barrières de protection pour s'assurer qu'aucun sort de mort ne les traverse et ne frappe la foule qui avait déjà commencé à se rassembler aux portes depuis la veille. Désormais la file d'attente s'étendait jusqu'à Pré au Lard et de plus en plus de gens arrivaient. Arran et Ria s'étaient déguisés et étaient occupés à créer de grands murs de pierre. Ils rendirent ensuite les pierres transparentes pour que la foule puisse voir à travers.

Les sorts de mort et de magie noire rebondiraient sur les pierres et les détruiraient. Arran avait résolu le problème de les réparer immédiatement en faisant en sorte que Dumbledore fasse appel à la magie du château elle-même pour qu'ils soient remplacés immédiatement pour que le sort de mort suivant n'atteigne pas les spectateurs, qu'ils soient protégés et que la zone de duel soit totalement fermée et couverte.

Le stade de Quidditch fut agrandi trois fois pour qu'Harry et Voldemort aient suffisamment d'espace pour se battre en duel. Les barrières anti apparition furent retirées au sein de la zone de duel pour que les opposants puissent s'ils le souhaitent apparaître pour éviter un sort.

La mise en place des protections prit presque trois heures. La foule fut ensuite autorisée à s'asseoir dans les stands.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé déjeuner et avait trouvé Draco, Bill et Snape. Il sourit à ses parents et Sirius, étreignit Snape et Hermione et s'arrêta en voyant l'état de faiblesse de Draco et Bill.

« Comment allez-vous les gars ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Bien Harry, juste courbaturé. » Lui dit Draco et Bill sourit faiblement.

Snape poussa Harry sur le canapé et demanda à Dobby d'amener la nourriture. Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui, tenant d'une main l'assiette amenée par Dobby et de l'autre la main d'Harry.

Harry sourit et mangea en silence, se détendant en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ils restèrent tous assis en silence jusqu'au retour de Ria et Arran. Ria poussa un cri de joie e voyant Draco debout et les Weasleys arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Maugrey et MacGonnagall vinrent souhaiter bonne chance à Harry avant de se rendre Square Grimmaud avec les autres Serpentards. Ils rejoindront Arthur et ceux allant à Poudlard ultérieurement.

A cinq heures moins le quart, Harry se leva et prit le portoloin qu'Arran avait amené. Harry étreignit Arran, Snape avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et tous les autres ne l'avaient pas forcé.

« A plus tard Hermione. » Lui dit Harry. Il se pencha lentement avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour la première fois.

« Fais attention et reviens-nous Harry. » Lui dit-elle en tremblant et souriant difficilement à travers ses larmes.

« Fais attention Harry et assure-toi de revenir. » Lui dit Arran d'une voix instable avant de l'étreindre fortement.

Harry était arrivé par portoloin à Poudlard cinq minutes avant Voldemort et vit que presque la totalité du monde sorcier se trouvait dans les gradins. De grands cris d'encouragement se firent entendre quand ils remarquèrent qu'Harry se tenait au milieu du terrain attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort. Harry lui-même ne pouvait pas entendre les encouragements car Arran avait placé un sort de silence autour du stade et un sort d'intimité pour que personne ne puisse entendre la conversation éventuelle entre Harry et Voldemort.

Il sourit et fit un petit geste de salut aux personnes présentes. Il vit les Weasleys ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Percy. McGonnagall lui avait dit que M Weasley avait insisté afin qu'ils voient ce à quoi Harry devait faire face et les dégâts qu'ils auraient pu causer en bridant ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient assis légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres Weasleys et avaient l'air très tendus.

Dumbledore et son Ordre avaient également des places au premier rang avec les meilleurs Aurors devant. Il y avait un autre groupe d'aurors qui patrouillait à l'arrière. Il y avait également de longs passages au cas où Voldemort amenait des détraqueurs ou des vampires afin de faciliter la défense.

Si Voldemort amenait des créatures avec lui dans l'arène, le portoloin d'Harry le ramènerait à Godric Hollow et Harry avait décidé de faire appel à la dette de vie.

Dix minutes plus tard, une autre personne arriva dans l'arène. Harry et la foule se figea.

_**La personne la plus haie et crainte du monde sorcier est arrivée**_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Il portait de longues robes vertes et se tenait fièrement. Il souriait narquoisement et ses yeux rouges brillaient de supériorité et de quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. Bonne soirée. » Il fit un sourire narquois à Harry. Ce dernier inclina la tête mais ne répondit pas. Harry avait sa baguette déjà sortie et était tellement sur le qui vive qu'il en tremblait.

« Bonne soirée Voldemort. » Répliqua Harry.

« J'ai pris conscience que j'allais d'une façon ou d'une autre ce soir et ai décidé de t'emmener avec moi. _Avada Kedavra. »_

Un jet de lumière verte fonça sur Harry qui conjura un serpent pour l'intercepter. Dressant un bouclier, Harry lança son premier sort à Voldemort juste derrière le sortilège de mort sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Voldemort.

« _Parsa boila parsa, »_Dit Harry d'une voix claire et ferme. Sans attendre il jeta ensuite un sort de pétrification.

Voldemort évita le premier et érigea un bouclier pour le second.

« _Shiekiars, »_ Siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue un sort qui briserait tous les joints.

Harry jeta un bouclier. Quand le sort traversa ce dernier, il transplana à côté pour l'éviter, ce qu'il fit de justesse avant de lancer un sort faisant bouillir le sang suivi d'u sort d'hémorragie. Voldemort les bannit facilement tout en envoyant ses compliments par trois sortilèges de mort. Harry dût transplaner sauter tout en lançant son prochain sort et roula sur le sol pour éviter le troisième sort de mort.

« _Mindus boggatus, » _Hurla Harry. Un épouvantard fonça sur Voldemort un épouvantard dont la fonction était d'attaquer l'esprit. Voldemort le fit disparaître aisément et lança son propre sort.

Ensuite la véritable bataille débuta. Les sorts précédents n'avaient été que l'échauffement et avaient servi à tester l'adversaire. Désormais, à la fois Harry et Voldemort savaient qu'ils étaient plutôt de même niveau. Harry avait plus de pouvoir brut tandis que Voldemort avait bien plus d'expérience et de connaissances e magie noire et magie du sang. La bataille reprit donc de plus belle.

Voldemort était très habile sur ses pieds et courait, sautait et se protégeait de la même façon que Bellatrix il y a deux jours. Harry était étonné qu'à son âge, Voldemort soit capable de courir et rouler comme il le faisait.

Et courir, rouler, transplaner, ils le firent avec la foule retenant sa respiration face au défilé de vert, rouge, orange, bleu et blanc.

Une heure après le début du duel, Harry se mit à utiliser à la fois sa baguette et sa main gauche pour lancer des sorts en continu.

Voldemort était stupéfait par le pouvoir que montrait Harry et comprenait désormais comment Harry avait battu Bellatrix. Harry jetait maintenant lui aussi des sorts de mort dans tous les sens toutefois Voldemort était en avance en jetant des sorts de mort à chaque coup.

Harry conjurait inlassablement une cible ou roulait de la même manière que Voldemort et malgré ses tentatives de dévier ses sorts dans la trajectoire des roulades d'Harry, ce dernier arrivait toujours à les éviter.

Ce petit jeu était usant et les deux adversaires devinrent rapidement frustrés. Le pouvoir brut d'Harry lui permettait de rester debout et ses réflexes le sauvaient des sorts qui passaient à travers ses boucliers.

« _Arrowsus bardutidus, » _Siffla Voldemort. Un jet de flèches empoisonnées se ruèrent sur Harry qui se lévita précipitamment dans les airs, faisant que les flèches se brisèrent sur les murs, détruisant ces derniers. Les personnes se trouvant derrière les murs se mirent à hurler et il y eut une légère bousculade.

Depuis les airs et tout en évitant un sortilège de mort, Harry chuchota, « _Serpensortia » _et conjura un anaconda qui ressemblait à Nagini. Voldemort hurla en voyant Harry conjurer son animal familier qui était mort et lança un puissant doloris qui rata Harry d'un chouia.

Harry fut tenté de conjurer u basilic mais se retint il n'était pas certain que cela ne donne pas à Voldemort l'idée de faire de même après avoir fait disparaître le sien.

Harry roula hors du chemin d'un doloris qui le rata d'un cheveu et hurla un sort d'hémorragie à Voldemort qui sauta hors de son chemin en hurlant de colère.

Dehors, la foule était la spectatrice d'un combat qui, s'il n'était pas si important et si le sort de leur monde n'en dépendait pas, aurait été magnifique. Ils observaient toutefois avec leurs cœurs battant la chamade, en priant qu'Harry Potter gagne et que dans le cas où il ne meurt, qu'il emporte avec lui cet être maléfique.

Tous ceux du côté d'Harry étaient terrifiés et observaient la progression de la bataille sans qu'aucun des adversaires n'arrive à prendre le dessus. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Arthur et les autres observaient l'arène avec leurs oreillettes éteintes afin qu'aucune conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir avec les autres ne vienne déranger Harry.

Ceux à Godric Hollow étaient terrifiés également. Ils avaient entendu les commentaires de Voldemort et Snape en avait presque cessé de respirer. Voldemort allait faire ce qu'Harry avait prévu de lui faire si Harry n'avait pas envoyé la lettre au sujet de l'horcruxe.

Ils ne parlèrent pas ni ne communiquèrent avec les autres dans la pièce ils avaient tous tout entendu et Hermione avait dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'haleter à voix haute ou hurler de terreur. Arran avait attrapé les bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis tellement fortement qu'il en avait perdu toute circulation dans ses bras.

Snape n'osait pas dire un mot. Le portoloin qui devait ramener Harry ne le ferait que si Harry entrait en contact avec un sort mortel Snape frissonna et ramena ses bras autour de lui.

Ils étaient assis là depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et Snape, Arran et les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

Ron, Ginny et Percy étaient pétrifiés par le duel. Ron se souvint des mots froids de son père avant qu'il ne leur remette un portoloin pour Poudlard.

« Ceci est un portoloin qui vous amènera tous les trois à Poudlard où vous prendrez place pour observer le duel d'Harry contre Voldemort. Si les pouvoirs d'Harry avaient été libérés plus tôt, Sirius ne serait pas mort. Veuillez penser à cela. Vous m'avez dit qu'il fonçait toujours tête baissée. C'est vrai mais Harry a, sans nous écouter, foncé tête baissé dans ce duel contre Voldemort en jurant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour tuer Voldemort mais qu'en cas d'échec il l'emmènerait au moins avec lui afin de tous nous sauver malgré que nous ne méritions pas un tel sacrifice. »

« Père, » Commença Percy,

« Qu'y a-t-il Percy ? Tu ne vas sûrement pas suggérer que nous bridions les pouvoirs d'Harry pour ce duel également ? » Dit froidement Arthur avant de partir abruptement.

Trois heures après le début du duel, Percy, Ron et Ginny commençaient à comprendre l'importance de leur trahison en écoutant le directeur. Ils n'avaient même pas changé d'avis quand ils avaient été découverts. Ils regardèrent Harry, chacun tremblant intérieurement face au terrible combat qui se déroulait une bataille qui ne s'achèverait qu'à la mort de l'un des deux combattants.

Ron prit à cet instant frissonna en voyant Harry hurler des sorts malgré qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre. Il vit Harry rouler et sauter dans cet horrible combat qui continuait à se dérouler à l'intérieur du terrain de Quidditch. Il prit conscience que si Harry avait eu ce pouvoir entraîné correctement, Sirius serait toujours en vie. Son père avait raison.

Ron se ratatina intérieurement. Il avait agi par jalousie et l'argent avait été une grande motivation. Cependant il avait tout perdu et son père était maintenant Ministre de la magie, Percy était un paria au sein du nouveau ministère à cause de son alliance avec Fudge, et Ginny et lui ne seraient plus jamais capables de marcher la tête haute du fait du succès de leur père.

Désormais, les Weasleys avaient le nom, la célébrité et une augmentation sensible de leur fortune toutes les choses dont il avait accusé son père de ne pas leur fournir. Son père aujourd'hui avait été suffisamment homme pour sauver le monde sorcier, seulement lui et Ginny en seraient permanemment exclus. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et heureusement pour lui personne ne le remarqua trop occupés à regarder le duel.

Il avait réellement perdu. Il avait perdu l'argent qu'il avait tant voulu ainsi que l'envie de le dépenser, la gloire dont il avait rêvé tout. Il avait pensé être supérieur en gagnant cet argent grâce à ce travail important et de confiance pour le directeur et l'Ordre de Phoenix désormais tout avait changé.

Son père était désormais le Ministre, Dumbledore était à deux doigts d'Azkaban tout comme Ginny et lui et il était u paria au sein de sa propre famille pour le reste de sa vie.

Ron cria et pleura de désespoir, souhaitant pouvoir revenir en arrière et défaire le passé cependant personne ne l'entendit ou ne s'en soucia.

Pendant ce temps le duel se poursuivait et augmentait en intensité.

« _Juniakduew, » _Chuchota Harry et un jet d'huile bouillante fonça sur Voldemort. Ce dernier fit un pas de côté et renvoya la pareille en utilisant le même sort sur Harry.

Harry fit disparaître l'huile, au plus grand chagrin de Voldemort, et relança le même sort en le dupliquant.

« _Multiplexio Juniakduew, » _Siffla t-il en fourchelangue et heurta Voldemort pour la première fois alors que plusieurs gouttes d'huile lui foncèrent dessus. Voldemort en bannit la plupart mais une petite partie atteint son bras gauche. Voldemort hurla.

« _Multiplexio avada kedavra, » _Hurla-t-il. La foule haleta tandis qu'une douzaine de sortilèges de mort foncèrent sur Harry. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Bien que personne ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient voir le vert du sort de mort et ils en étaient horrifiés. Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne se doutait qu'il était possible de lancer plusieurs sorts de mort à la fois. Ils le pouvaient mais le pouvoir pour le faire était tel que le lanceur perdait une grande partie de son pouvoir.

Voldemort avait été tellement enragé d'avoir été touché qu'il avait lancé le même sort plusieurs fois seulement ce sort était le sortilège de mort. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils se battaient en duel et ils transpiraient tous les deux et étaient fatigués.

Voldemort tituba sous l'effort d'avoir lancé de multiples sortilèges de mort et était presque certain d'avoir réussi à tuer Harry Potter. Toutefois Harry s'était allongé sur le sol laissant ainsi les sorts passer au-dessus de lui et briser les barrières de protection derrière lui.

Voldemort, dans sa certitude d'avoir gagné, s'était déconcentré un court instant et ne fut donc pas préparé quand Harry plongea au sol évitant ses sorts. Il hurla et leva sa baguette, mais la perte momentanée de concentration fut suffisante pour qu'Harry le frappe d'un doloris depuis le sol.

Harry réussit à marquer le premier point après trois heures de duel et toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Il se leva lentement tout en maintenant le sort sur un Voldemort qui hurlait et tremblait, ne voulant pas perdre son avantage. Il maintint le sort trois bonnes minutes avant de sortir sa deuxième baguette et de frapper Voldemort avec un sort de congélation à deux reprises tout en retirant le doloris. Le moment suivant il lança des cordes magiques pour brider la magie de Voldemort pour qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir accès et frapper Harry sans baguette.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard rempli de haine et lutta mentalement pour retirer les liens et les sorts de congélation. Avec sa magie bridée, il n'avait aucune chance et regarda Harry avec contemplation attendant qu'Harry le tue. Il ragea intérieurement en observant Harry de ses yeux rouges. Il avait placé un sort d'explosion qui de toute façon se déclencherait dès qu'il mourrait. Il exploserait et Harry mourrait avec lui.

Il avait contemplé l'idée de mourir dès le premier sortilège de mort lancé par Harry mais son ego ne le lui permettait pas. En réalité il voulait tuer Harry dans un duel et asseoir sa supériorité. Autrement personne ne le respecterait quand il ressusciterait une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, il n'était pas tombé après le premier sort d'Harry et s'était réellement battu.

Et avait perdu. Il était très aigri mais il se consolait en pensant qu'Harry mourrait dès qu'il lancerait le sortilège de mort. Il triompherait à tout prix. Il regarda Harry sans expression, mettant Harry au défi de le tuer.

Toutefois Harry avait une idée différente. Il ne connaissait pas le plan de Voldemort mais connaissait le monde sorcier et n'allait pas être traité de meurtrier ni érigé comme le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Il allait assurer sa sécurité.

Ce plan fut confirmé quand Voldemort lui dit qu'il avait prévu de faire ce qu'Harry avait prévu la veille. Harry se méfiait également de tout retour de flambeau magique que Voldemort déclencherait s'il le tuait. Il avait ainsi mis ce plan en action alors qu'il roulait et se battait contre Voldemort, réfléchissant littéralement dans le feu de l'action.

Il avait appris la magie qu'Arran et Snape avaient utilisé sur Rabastan et c'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Avant cela il allait toutefois totalement battre Voldemort.

Harry jeta un petit sort d'intimité. « Sev, Arran, détruisez l'horcruxe et emmenez la bague. Je vais bien. » Il annula la bulle et sourit à Voldemort.

Bien qu'Arran et Snape n'aient pas compris ce qu'Harry avait prévu, ils bougèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille. Ils se levèrent et en tremblant se dépêchèrent d'aller au sous-sol où se trouvait la bague-horcruxe.

Harry, voyant Voldemort commencer à se débattre, le ligota plus fermement ainsi que sa magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentit faiblir. Harry retira ensuite le sort de congélation au-dessus de son cou. Il se dirigea vers un Voldemort sas défense, ramassa sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche. Utilisant ensuite sa baguette, il conjura deux chaises, lévita Voldemort sur l'une d'elles, attacha Voldemort et s'assit sur l'autre.

La foule était devenue incontrôlable, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Arthur Weasley lança un sort d'amplification vocale et hurla à la foule de se calmer. Il menaça de faire évacuer le stade si la foule ne se calmait pas. Il regarda les deux protagonistes tout en souhaitant pouvoir entendre ce que le garçon qui a survécu pouvait dire au Seigneur des ténèbres. Arthur et les autres du côté d'Harry présents dans les gradins activèrent leurs oreillettes.

Le garçon qui a survécu souriait méchamment au Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Voldemort, tu as été totalement vaincu. Aujourd'hui mes parents et tous ceux morts par ta main sont vengés. J'ai détruit tous tes horcruxes. Oui, Voldemort et bientôt je vais te détruire sans te tuer mais d'une manière bien pire. »

« Tue-moi si tu l'oses Potter. Je te défie de le faire. Lâche. Je sais que tu ne peux pas. » Lui dit Voldemort avec dédain.

Harry rit un son qui pétrifia Voldemort.

« Je vais te montrer bébé Voldie. » Lui dit Harry, imitant inconsciemment Arran. « Je vais le faire. Patiente juste quelques minutes. » Moqua Harry.

Voldemort renifla. « Tue-moi Potter et finissons-en. »

« Tu sais Voldemort, je t'ai dit dans ma lettre que Snape était de mon côté. Tu es un tel idiot. » Voldemort cracha mais intérieurement se figea. Il regarda avec crainte Harry pendant une seconde avant que l'émotion soit masquée et ses yeux rouges brillèrent de haine.

« Nous saurons bientôt qui est loyal envers qui Harry Potter. Je reviendrais. Tu peux être assuré que Snape m'est loyal. »

« Je vais devoir de fournir des preuves avant que tu ne me croies. Tu dois maintenant savoir ce que je vais te faire Voldemort. Je vais te retirer ta magie et te laisser entre les mains du Ministère. Ils t'examineront en large et en travers comme ils ont fait avec Rabastan avant que le nouveau Ministre de la magie ne donne l'ordre de t'euthanasier comme un chien enragé. Et le meilleur dans tout cela est que je ne serais pas poursuivi dans la mesure où la magie ancienne n'est pas de la magie noire. Je ne vais même pas te tuer. Je vais te détruire. »

Voldemort hurla.

A cet instant, un portoloin atterrit. Harry prit la boite et Voldemort s'évanouit de choc en reconnaissant la boîte dans laquelle il avait envoyé la bague.

« Enervate. » Dit Harry en souriant. Il vit Voldemort le regarder avec terreur.

« C'est ce qu'ont ressenties tes victimes quand tu les as tué bébé Voldie. Je suis ravi et j'espère que tu as commencé à prendre conscience que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème. Mais poursuivons. »

Harry ouvrit la boîte et en sortit la magnifique bague de Godric Gryffondor, la mit à son doigt et regarda Voldemort. Voldemort transpirait et la peur était parfaitement visible sur son visage.

« Severus m'appartient Voldemort et je lui appartiens. Il est devenu le père que tu as détruit il y a seize ans. »

Voldemort trembla intérieurement en réalisant la trahison dont il avait été victime. Plus d'horcruxes et Potter était celui qui connaissait la magie ancienne. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il leva les yeux vers Harry Potter.

« Arran Lestrange, Ria, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini tout comme Severus, McGonnagall et Hermione Granger furent les premiers à se réunir pour te combattre toi et Albus Dumbledore. Ce furent Arran, Snape et nous tous qui ont détruit tes horcruxes au château de Serdaigle et chez les Gaunts. Arran fut celui qui captura Peter Pettigrew et me sauva en utilisant la magie ancienne quand tu m'as capturé. Depuis nous avons tous travaillé ensemble.

Après plusieurs mois, se sont ajoutés les Weasleys puis les Longbottom, Rémus Lupin, Amélia Bones et son adjoint Brian Wheeler. »

Voldemort avait l'air abasourdi. Arran l'avait trahi ? Pourquoi ? S'il avait pu aimer quelqu'un, il aurait aimé Arran. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi ? Sa confusion était apparente sur son visage car Harry poursuivit,

« Qu'as-tu fait pour eux Voldemort ? Tu t'es seulement assuré qu'ils deviennent des fugitifs et soient envoyés en prison sans procès si arrêtés. Mais laisse-moi continuer. Trois jours avant la fin des cours l'année dernière, presque tous les Serpentards m'ont approché en disant qu'ils voulaient quitter ta petite organisation, parce que tu ne faisais que tuer, violer, torturer et tuer.

Je les ai tous acceptés et leur ai assuré que je les aiderais. J'ai attendu d'être légalement un adulte et commencé la guerre. Tous les enfants m'ont donné le secret des barrières de protection et les Serpentards ont également aidé en ouvrant les barrières juste avant les attaques.

Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler ont tué Lucius Malfoy, j'ai tué Bellatrix, Arran a tué Alecto, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, McGonnagall, Mme Longbottom, Hermione et Neville avec les Weasleys se sont occupés des cercles internes et externes. Nous les avons simplement tous tués. Sec, Rémus Bill Weasley et moi avons tué tous les Lestranges et Fenhir.

Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Tu seras tué sur ordre du Ministre et tu mourras en sachant que tu es tout seul et sans les quelques fanatiques qui sont déjà morts et ont payé leurs dettes à une société qu'ils ont tant malmenée. Ils sont tous morts Voldemort. Tu vas les rejoindre. Au revoir. Ce ne fut pas un plaisir de te connaitre. » Harry renvoya les mots de Voldemort et s'éloigna d'un pas.

Harry sortit la baguette de Voldemort et tout en le regardant, la brisa en deux. Voldemort hurla de rage. Harry retira les liens sur sa magie tout en lançant en même temps trois sorts de pétrification assurant ainsi que Voldemort ne s'échappe pas pendant qu'il chantait. Voldemort ne pouvait désormais même plus bouger la tête et regardait Harry avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Il savait qu'Harry disait quelque chose mentalement un sort d'ancienne magie. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Voldemort alors qu'il se tenait là immobile, attendant que sa magie et sa vie lui soient arrachées.

Il ne pensait pas à ses mangemorts, au fait que lui, sorcier confirmé allait perdre face à un jeune homme qui venait juste d'avoir dix sept ans. Il ne pensait guère plus à sa cause perdue, au fait que Arran, Snape et tous les autres qu'il pensait lui appartenir étaient des traitres, ni à la mort de ceux qui lui avaient été vraiment loyaux. Il ne pensait pas non plus au fait que le monde sorcier était témoins de ce moment mortifiant.

Il allait MOURIR. Il avait travaillé tellement durement toute sa vie pour devenir immortel, avait pris tellement de précautions. En vain, il allait mourir ici, mourir, mourir…. Voldemort cria de peur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il implorait pathétiquement Harry de ses yeux e pouvant rien bouger d'autre.

''HARRY POTTER ! Sauve-moi de la mort'' hurlait son esprit piteusement. Oh Seigneur ! Aide-moi. Je ne veux pas mourir. S'il te plait Harry Potter, je jure sur ma magie que je serais de ton côté, j'écouterais tout ce que tu auras à dire, je serais ton homme, je ne tuerais plus jamais qui que ce soit, je t'aimerais comme ton père et ta mère. S'il te plait ne me tue pas. Je ne penserais plus à blesser Poudlard c'est ma maison. Je te jure que je ne la blesserais plus, ne me tue pas, s'il te plait. NE ME TUE PAS POTTERRRRRRRRRRR, fut le dernier ci de Voldemort dans son esprit avant qu'il ne meurt. Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

Pendant que Voldemort hyper ventilait, Harry avait commencé dans son esprit le chat d'ancienne magie que lui avaient appris Sape et Arran. Le chat dura trois minutes et Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Voldemort qui le regardait terrorisé et dit doucement, « _Senthalipuramalikathasa masserthasa kalikalamutahkalitha sampramathe, »_. Voldemort s'effondra et devint immobile, retenu par les liens qui le tenaient à la chaise.

Un cri s'éleva dans la foule quad elle vit Voldemort s'effondrer. Ils se levèrent tous et se mirent à applaudir avant de lever leurs baguettes vers le ciel et de jeter des jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs.

Harry sourit avec fatigue, se sentant drainé. Il avait rendu Voldemort comme Rabastan Lestrange. La magie de Voldemort fût retirée de son corps et le laissa presque mort.

**Harry avait gagné la guerre contre Voldemort.**

Il se tourna vers la foule et s'inclina. Il s'inclina vers les quatre coins du stade, annula les sorts de silence. Il entendit ainsi les acclamations de la foule et tint sa baguette près de son cou. « Sonorus » Chuchota-t-il.

« S'il vous plait calmez-vous. » Sa voix se fit entendre fortement et la foule se tut en une minute.

« Voldemort a été vaincu. Il a été vaincu grâce à l'utilisation de magie ancienne, la magie de nos ancêtres. J'ai retiré sa magie et l'ai donné à Poudlard. Il ne sera plus jamais capable de nuire à qui que ce soit en utilisant sa magie. Je le remets maintenant entre les mains du Ministère de la magie pour qu'ils en fassent ce qu'il leur plait. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je vous retrouverais ici à Poudlard dans une semaine pour vous parler. Merci. »

Harry activa son portoloin et retourna à Godric Hollow retrouver Snape, Arran et Hermione.


	41. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Salut à tous. Nous voici enfin à la fin de cette fiction un peu comme la fin de la sage Harry Potter avec la sortie du dernier opus au cinéma.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour votre soutien vos encouragements et votre fidélité. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout de cette traduction. Encore merci à vous tous. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

Harry utilisa son portoloin pour retourner à Godric Hollows. Il était épuisé et trouva un Snape et une Hermione en pleurs, un Arran pleurant silencieusement et tous les autres tremblant et reniflant. Il en fut étonné puis inquiet. Personne ne l'avait remarqué et il devint très inquiet.

« Hé, vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

Il y eut un cri puis Hermione lui fonça dessus. Snape était toujours assis tandis qu'Arran s'essuyait les yeux et s'approchait de lui en souriant faiblement. Snape était toujours assis sur le sol et après avoir entendu la voix d'Harry, s'était penché en avant pour essayer de se contrôler.

Hermione l'étouffa de baisers. « Tu es revenu Harry, tu es revenu. » Répéta-t-elle inlassablement tout en le couvrant de baisers.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu par cette effusion de joie mais décida que c'était fantastique et espérait qu'elle continuerait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Hermione s'était calmée après le premier baiser. Elle participait au deuxième et le troisième l'envoya au septième ciel. Il la relâcha, pour la première fois sans rougir, et très satisfait pour une étrange raison de la voir rougir furieusement.

Il fit un pas en arrière, s'approcha de Snape et s'assit à côté de lui. Arran avait suivi Harry, l'avait étreint et s'accrochait maintenant à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Severus ? »

Snape se jeta sur Harry, l'étreignit tout en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule d'Harry. « Suis stupide. » Murmura-t-il, « Juste le contrecoup. Ca ira Harry. » Dit-il en tenant Harry de toutes ses forces. Il s'était effondré en entendant Harry dire qu'il était le père qu'il avait perdu. Ses émotions et le stress l'avaient emporté et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'Harry mourrait à cause d'un retour magique initié par Voldemort que le soulagement qu'Harry ait survécu l'avait rendu tout tremblant. Après s'être agrippé à Harry pendant un long moment, Snape s'était calmé. Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

Harry lui retourna son sourire et se tourna pour regarder ses parents et Sirius et sourit. « Vos morts et toutes les autres des mains de Voldemort ont été vengées, papa, maman et Sirius. » Dit-il doucement. Il cligna des yeux en voyant l'immense fierté dans les yeux de ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire un mot mais leur fierté était clairement visible dans leurs yeux. « Montre-nous bébé. » Lui dit James avec émotion.

Molly et tous les autres présents à Poudlard, se rendirent à Godric Hollows en même temps qu'Harry. Seuls restaient Arthur, Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler, Maugrey, Shakelbot et Tonks pour s'occuper de Voldemort.

Ils étreignirent tous Harry et il y eut de nombreux soupirs de soulagement. Molly ne le lâcha pas pendant un long moment et McGonnagall pleurait sur son épaule.

Mme Longdubat tremblait de soulagement et lui serrait la main tandis que Neville l'écrasa simplement.

Luna et son père se tenaient là et lui faisaient des sourires radieux.

Draco, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes, attira Harry vers lui et les trois serpentards se joignirent à l'étreinte.

« Tu nous as sauvé Potter. Tu nous as sauvés. » Commença Draco avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler.

« Vous m'avez montré comment le faire Draco. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ceci sans vous tous. » Lui Dit Harry avant de lui essuyer les yeux.

Les Weasleys riaient de joie bien que leur joie soit amoindrie par la tension au sein de leur famille. Les jumeaux et Charlie prirent Harry dans leurs bras.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais te rembourser, »

« Je vais vous ensorceler si vous dites un mot de plus. » Menaça Harry avant de les embrasser. « Je vais vous dire ce que votre mère m'a dit. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour eux. C'est leur faute pas la vôtre. » Bill et Draco se regardèrent avec confusion. Que s'était-il passé ?

Harry appela une pensive, retira ses souvenirs de la bataille. Ils la virent tous avec peur. Pansy et Blaise étaient revenus de Square Grimmaud pour attendre Harry au milieu du duel, ne supportant pas d'être seuls.

Ils virent le duel en entier. Lily pleura en entendant les mots d'entrée de Voldemort tandis que James et Sirius comprirent pourquoi Snape avait eu l'air de mourir. Ils virent Voldemort crier de désespoir et les mots d'Harry au monde sorcier avant qu'il ne prenne le portoloin de retour pour Godric Hollows. Snape, Hermione et Arran étaient assis près d'Harry et étaient presque revenus à leur état normal.

« Harry tu dois maintenant te reposer. En fait nous en avons tous besoin. Arran et moi n'avons ^pas dormi la nuit dernière et je suis exténué. Nous parlerons demain. » Dit Snape à Harry.

Entendant leur oui collectif Snape continua, « Minerva, peux-tu dire à Albus de rester à Poudlard demain. Nous le rencontrerons lui et le Conseil demain pendant le diner. Harry et nous tous allons nous coucher et irons à Poudlard dès que nous serons réveillés. »

Snape activa ensuite son oreillette, « Amélia, peux-tu te rendre Square Grimmaud avec soit Minerva ou Arthur pour renvoyer les Serpentards chez eux en toute sécurité ? Dis-leur qu'Harry les contactera plus tard pour les rencontrer. » McGonnagall fit un signe de tête.

« Nous le ferons. Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je vais m'assurer que les Serpentards ne soient pas touchés et rentrent chez eux en toute sécurité. Est-ce qu'Harry est réveillé ? »

« Oui Mme Bones, je suis réveillé et je vais bien. » Réussit à répondre Harry avant qu'une exclamation de joie ne se fasse entendre.

Arthur, Amélia Bones et Brian Wheeler lui parlèrent mais ne vinrent pas. Ils devaient s'occuper de Voldemort qui se trouvait entre les mains des langues de plomb.

Snape poussa Harry dans sa chambre. Faisant un grand sourire à Neville et Hermione et un signe de main aux autres, Harry alla dans sa chambre où Snape lui fit signe d'aller dans la salle de bain. Harry lui tira la langue avant d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud qui apaisa ses muscles.

Snape l'attendait et fit un claquement de doigts. Dobby arriva, ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Le grand Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry Potter est grand et Dobby est fier d'être l'elfe du grand sorcier. » Cria l'elfe. Snape grimaça mais Harry sourit.

« Merci Dobby. » Lui dit Harry. Harry s'assit sur son lit, dévora son repas, accepta la potion de sommeil sans rêves de Snape et s'endormit en trois secondes.

Snape se pencha, embrassa son front et poussa les cheveux encore humides de son visage avant de redescendre, le pas plus léger.

Tous les autres l'attendaient. Ils partirent les uns après les autres sauf Hermione, Snape, Arran, Bill, Draco, Ria, Pansy et Blaise qui allèrent se coucher sur place. Avant de dormir, Arran, Draco, Ria et Snape se rendirent au manoir Malfoy pour voir Narcissa.

Voldemort mourût sur ordre direct du Ministère de la magie à minuit cette nuit là. Les langues de plomb n'avaient rien pu trouver tout comme dans le cas de Rabastan et Amélia Bones demanda au Ministre d'écrire un ordre d'exécution. Tout le monde à Godric Hollows dormait et les mangemorts au Ministère étaient déjà à Azkaban leurs procès terminés rapidement après la mort de Voldemort. On leur avait demandé leurs allégeances et les noms de tous les mangemorts qu'ils connaissaient. Tous les Serpentards et ceux du côté d'Harry ne furent pas blessés, même quand leurs parents donnèrent leurs noms sous veritaserum.

Tous les Serpentards avaient été libérés par ordre spécial du Mangemagot et furent félicités pour leur participation dans l'effort de guerre. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson furent commandés pour « participation spéciale à l'effort de guerre ».

Dumbledore avait intelligemment très, très tristement et amèrement donné sa démission à la fois du Mangemagot et en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Le Conseil d'administration devait se réunir le lendemain pour remplacer un membre décédé, Lucius Malfoy.

Tous les Serpentards présents Square Grimmaud rentrèrent tristement chez eux des foyers brisés de plus d'une façon et la plupart d'entre eux soit orphelins soit chefs de famille. Ils étaient toutefois soulagés que le Ministère n'ait pas capturé leurs mères et sœurs qu'ils n'avaient pas pu emmener avec eux. Le Ministère les avait seulement interrogés et s'ils étaient innocents les avait relâchés. Evidemment ils seraient questionnés plus tard mais Amélia Bones avait confiance dans les serments donnés par les Serpentards à Harry. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient rester tranquilles et continuer leurs vies tranquillement.

Draco, avant de prendre la potion de sommeil s'était brièvement redu à son manoir avec Severus, Arran et Ria pour voir sa mère et la réconforter en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Snape lui dit qu'elle serait une nouvelle questionnée sur sa loyauté. Mais pour elle, le fait que Draco et les enfants de sa sœur soient en vie et puissent vivre leurs vies tranquillement était amplement suffisant pour une femme qui avait vécu avec la menace d'un malheur arrivant à Draco si elle n'obéissait pas à son mari toute sa vie.

Draco prit le portoloin avec Ria et revint Godric Hollows pour dormir, promettant de revenir à la maison plus tard. Arran et Snape restèrent un peu avec elle pour lui expliquer les événements.

Le Ministère avait bien besoin de bouleversements et Amélia Bones, Brian Wheeler et Arthur étaient bien en passe de laisser leurs marques. Ils avaient commencé à faire de grands changements pour rendre leur monde meilleur et Arthur avait déjà prévu de réaliser le rêve d'Harry d'unifier toutes les races magiques.

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une sensation de froid. Une sensation d'eau glacée d'abord sur une joue puis sur l'autre. Harry retira faiblement la main et essaya de repousser la main mais se rendit compte que sa main était également plongée dans de l'eau glacée.

« Gred and Forge je vais vous tuer maintenant. » Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant. Il se frotta les yeux avant de hurler, hurler…

« Severus, Arran, Draco. Sev, viens me sauver. » Cria Harry. Il attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes tout en essayant en même temps de s'éloigner.

Lord Voldemort renifla. Renifler ? Harry cligna des yeux et se calma un peu avant de regarder le Seigneur des ténèbres plus attentivement.

Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry, retira sa baguette, la pointa vers Harry et s'approcha de lui. Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il hurla et eut l'air réellement soulagé quand la baguette et la main tenant la baguette le traversa. Voldemort renifla une nouvelle fois.

En effet, Voldemort renifla.

« Content maintenant Harry ? » Demanda-t-il avec regret dans sa voix.

« Heu, » Fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire avant que Snape et les autres ne fassent irruption dans la pièce. Snape, entré le premier poussa un hurlement, sortit sa baguette et cria, « Avada Kedavra ». Seul le mur se brisa quand Voldemort s'était écarté.

Lord Voldemort se trouvait maintenant derrière Harry et Snape transpirait. Soudainement, tout le monde se mit à attaquer et les minutes qui suivirent furent très confuses et remplies de cris « attrapez-le » et « oh non. » Harry plongea sous son lit pour sa sauver tandis que Voldemort parvenait facilement à éviter tous les sorts. La chambre d'Harry fut totalement détruite.

Voldemort rejoignit subitement Harry sous le lit et Harry haleta. « S'il te plait, » Chuchota Voldemort. « Je suis un fantôme. Je suis inoffensif. Dis-le à tous ces imbéciles. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. » Il renifla une nouvelle fois, faisant rire Harry.

« Sev arrête. »Hurla Harry en sortant, Voldemort juste derrière Harry, lui frigorifiant le dos. Arran s'était faufilé et essayait d'attaquer Voldemort de côté.

« Arran arrête. Attendez tous, Voldemort est devenu un fantôme. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et ai paniqué. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié mais j'ai presque eu une attaque tellement j'ai été choqué quand je l'ai vu d'abord. » Leur dit Harry avant de se tourner avec irritation vers Voldemort, « Ca te dérangerait de bouger ? Je suis devenu congelé avec tout ce froid. »

« Alors dis-leur de ne pas m'attaquer Harry. » Lui dit Voldemort avec supériorité.

Harry roula les yeux et regarda les autres qui étaient sur le qui vive, prêts à attaquer.

« Si un sort de mort t'atteint, est-ce que tu peux mourir ? » Demanda Harry.

« No bien sûr que non. » Répliqua le fantôme avec un sourire narquois.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité avant de hurler, « Alors dégage de là. Je ne sens plus mon dos. »

Lord Voldemort regarda Harry avant de tourner ses yeux rouges vers les autres.

« Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Arran en le regardant avec intensité. Arran le regarda calmement, toujours sur le qui vive.

« Pourquoi pas Voldemort ? Tu voulais tuer des moldus. D'accord mais pourquoi ? Parce que tu les détestes ? C'est bien mais ce n'est pas possible, ils sont plus de six milliards dans le monde et nous ne représentons que 10 % de la population.

J'ai perdu mes parents, mes grands-parents. Lucius Malfoy, tous les membres des cercles internes et externes y compris mon oncle Rabastan ont été tués uniquement parce qu'un garçon s'est mis en tête d'attaquer. Il nous a également assurés que nous récupérerions notre fortune et nos atouts. Et tu sais quoi ? Cela a déjà été fait et nous pouvons poursuivre nos vies dans la dignité. »

Voldemort fit un brusque signe de tête. « Harry ne serait jamais entré dans ta maison ou celles des autres sans que tu ne l'aies autorisé à entrer. »

« Vrai mais quel genre de vie aurais-je eu Voldemort si j'étais toujours de ton côté ? J'aurais tué chaque jour mais ensuite quoi ? Une fois que nous aurions tué tous les nés de moldus morts, les sangs purs qui nous résistaient tout en perdant des nôtres dans le processus même en imaginant que nous aurions gagné, sur qui aurions-nous régné. Réponds-moi honnêtement et je te ramènerais à la vie avec une partie de mon âme. »

Voldemort garda le silence et Snape prit la parole.

« Tu vois Voldemort, une fois la guerre gagnée, le Ministère serait tombé, l'économie est déjà au plus bas, les sangs purs seraient tous morts et les nés de moldus exclus de notre monde. Et ensuite quoi ? Nous n'avions aucun idéaux ni buts alors que tant d'entre nous, comme Regulus et moi sommes venus à toi en recherchant le pouvoir et la supériorité. Nous avons obtenu quelque chose de bien différent.

Nous avons été torturés et avions comme ordre de torturer. Cela nous a rendus malades au bout d'un temps. Nous ne pouvions pas respirer de travers de peur d'être tués autrement beaucoup d'entre nous t'auraient conseillé de regarder autour de toi et de changer tes vues au profit d'améliorer notre monde. »

« J'ai donc perdu. » Le fantôme avait l'air déprimé. Puis il reprit le dessus. « Mais je vivrais pour toujours comme ceci. Je ne peux juste pas utiliser la magie ni lancer des sorts mais je suis vivant. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Pourquoi être venu ici ? »

« Quand tu chantais, le chant de magie ancienne, tu te souviens que je pleurais ? »

Harry hocha la tête, très intéressé.

« Dans mon esprit j'étais terrifié de mourir. Vous ne direz rien à personnes d'autre ? » Dit-il en ayant soudainement l'air misérable. Ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes négativement leurs baguettes prêtes.

« Dans mon esprit je t'appelais, j'ai juré sur ma magie que je ne blesserais pas, ni toi ni Poudlard et que je t'aimerais comme ton père et ta mère, »

« QUOI ! » Harry était hébété.

« Ben oui, » le fantôme répliqua avec humeur, « j'allais mourir et je ne le voulais pas. As-tu oublié que j'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de devenir immortel ? Donc naturellement quand est venue mon heure, j'ai paniqué et ai juré toutes sortes de choses stupides. En gros j'ai dit que je t'appartiendrais, pour toujours et que je ne blesserais jamais Poudlard. A ce moment, tu avais fini ton chant et je me suis effondré. Mais parce que je n'ai jamais voulu mourir je suis resté. Et parce que j'ai juré sur ma magie d'être bon, je ne peux pas désormais penser à mal, bien que je puisse faire des suggestions aux autres. » Voldemort avait vraiment l'air triste de cela. Faire le mal avait toujours été une partie de lui et ca lui donnait la nausée d'être si doux.

Voldemort s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, près de lui en fait il flottait un centimètre au-dessus du lit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire mais il avait vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il regarda piteusement Snape. « Sev, c'est seulement un fantôme, ne le blesse pas. J'ai désespérément besoin d'aller aux toilettes et si tu fais quoi que ce soit il va m'y suivre. »

Snape fit un signe de tête avec réluctance et Harry courut dans la salle de bain.

« Tu as réellement juré ? »

« Dans mon esprit, oui. » Répondit Voldemort.

Arran, Draco, Ria et Snape se regardèrent légèrement mal à l'aise. Hermione, Molly, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux regardaient Voldemort avec choc et étonnement.

Harry se lava et sortit avant de s'arrêter à la scène dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes sorties et le regardaient avec méfiance. Voldemort se tenait avec un sourire narquois. Il allait se mettre à rigoler quand,

« Harry Potter vous inspire tous ? » Demanda Voldemort à Snape doucement.

« Oui. » Dit Snape alors que les autres inclinaient la tête.

Harry se sentit très humble en entendant cela et s'éclaircit la voix. Il entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

« Que vas-tu faire avec le monde sorcier maintenant que tu as gagné ? » Lui demanda Voldemort.

« Comment je sais que tu ne vas pas faire des trucs ? » Lui demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« Trucs ? » Voldemort leva sa lèvre de dédain. Il avait l'air affronté que quelqu'un ose lui parler de cette façon. Il fusilla Harry du regard, souhaitant lui lancer un doloris ou un sort bouillonnant pour avoir parlé de cette façon. « Tu veux dire que je manipulerais quelqu'un pour qu'il t'attaque ? ». Harry inclina la tête.

Voldemort rit et prit soudainement la forme de ses seize ans. « Je ne peux pas Harry. J'ai réellement juré. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu venir ici. Godric Hollows a des barrières de protection basées sur les intentions, n'est-ce pas ? SI mes intentions étaient mauvaises je n'aurais pas pu venir ici parce que les Gobelins, oui j'ai reconnu leurs barrières, ont placé des protections basées sur les intentions des humains, créatures, fantômes, esprits frappeurs. »

Snape hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il rangea sa baguette, un mouvement qu'Harry remarqua la bouche ouverte.

« Peux-tu sentir les barrières de protection ? » Lui demanda Snape avec curiosité.

Voldemort fit un signe de tête. « Oui je le peux tout comme toutes les maisons de Harry et Poudlard. J'ai juré de hanter uniquement ces endroits pour le reste de ma vie de fantôme. »

« Comment peux-tu être si agréable ? » Demanda Harry, incapable de voir un Voldemort doux. Cela lui donnait la nausée.

« J'ai perdu ma haine et idéaux quand j'étais sur le point de mourir. J'ai pris conscience à cet instant que j'allais mourir, que rien de tout cela n'était important et que je ne voulais pas mourir. J'ai juré d'être bon. Le serment a marché parce que j'ai crié dans mon esprit tout en ayant ma magie malgré qu'elle ait été bridée. Le serment a fait effet avec ma mort et j'ai changé en devenant plus doux. Oh, je suis toujours dur et déteste toujours autant les moldus, mais tu ne me verras pas prôner leur mort parce que je ne le peux plus. »

Arran et Draco rangèrent leurs baguettes et les autres suivirent. « Reste pour toujours comme ceci. Si tu reprends ta forme de Voldemort tu auras des lunatiques qui voudront te ramener à la vie une nouvelle fois et d'autres qui voudront t'exorciser pour sauver ce monde à nouveau. » Lui conseilla Snape avec un sourire narquois.

Riddle roula les yeux et regard autour de lui. Les autres se rendirent dans leur chambre pour s'habiller et retrouver Harry avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard.

Harry descendit. Sirius et ses parents hurlèrent de terreur avant de se calmer une fois qu'ils eurent connaissance des détails ils regardaient toutefois Voldemort avec méfiance.

Harry prit un bon repas avec Voldemort lui posant de nombreuses questions. Harry s'efforçait de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand il entendit parler de l'orphelinat il se tut. Les autres arrivèrent et voyant Harry manger tout en parlant avec Voldemort, ils secouèrent leurs têtes d'étonnement.

« Est-ce que tu resteras ici aujourd'hui ? Tu peux parler avec mes parents et Sirius. Je dois me rendre à l'école, peut-être même le Ministère et rentrerais tard. » Harry ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec lui.

Voldemort lui fit un sourire appuyé, y réfléchit une minute avant de faire un signe de tête. Harry soupira de soulagement et commença à planifier sa journée.

La Gazette des sorciers et le Chicaneur s'étaient lancés dans une compétition pour déterminer qui avait les plus gros titres. Il y avait des interviews avec de nombreux membres du Ministère, des articles, des rappels des faits et des photos.

La plupart du monde sorcier n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux avec avoir observés ce duel mémorable entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient apparu au Chemin de Traverse et Pré au Lard pour discuter du duel jusqu'au petit jour. Ils avaient également parlé des arrestations, de la mort de la majorité des mangemorts et de la défaite une fois pour toutes de Lord Voldemort.

Harry et les autres transplanèrent devant les portes de l'école et furent accueillis par un Dumbledore dont les lunettes en demi-lune ne masquaient pas le dédain dans ses yeux. La veille, il avait été conscient du pouvoir d'Harry et savait qu'il ne recevrait aucune compassion de la part de ceux au courant qu'il avait bridé ces pouvoirs et cadeaux et gardé Harry chez les Dursleys toutes ces années dans une maison abusive.

Harry avait gagné et spectaculairement. Dumbledore avait démissionné de ses postes de chef du Mangemagot et de directeur prenant les devants pour ne pas en être renvoyés. De cette façon au moins il lui restait un peu de dignité.

Harry rencontra le Conseil d'administration et Dumbledore. Le Ministre de la magie et le Conseil avaient tous deux accepté la démission de Dumbledore immédiatement.

Harry proposa Draco Malfoy au Conseil pour prendre la place de son père qui était mort. Harry leur assura que Draco n'était pas un mangemort et avait participé à l'effort de guerre contre Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy était stupéfait. Personne ne savait qu'Harry ferait cela. En donnant à Draco la place de son père, Harry avait donné à la famille Malfoy une autre chance de se racheter.

Habituellement, le Conseil n'autoriserait pas un étudiant toujours élève à Poudlard de suggérer des candidats mais avec les témoignages du Ministre au sujet du rôle spécial des enfants de mangemorts, le fait que la demande émane d'Harry et qu'ils voulaient quelque chose de lui en retour, ils acceptèrent Draco Malfoy sans trop de discussion.

Un Draco Malfoy émotionné regarda Harry avec tant de gratitude qu'Harry en fut embarrassé. Snape était tellement fier du geste d'Harry et McGonnagall souriait de joie. Draco Malfoy se leva devant le Conseil d'administration et jura de rendre l'école et ses élèves dignes de l'héritage des fondateurs.

Le plus ancien des membres du Conseil se leva et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Nous tous M Potter, à l'exception de M Malfoy qui n'a intégré le Conseil que maintenant avons une offre à vous faire et nous prions pour que vous l'acceptiez pour le bien du monde sorcier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Snape et McGonnagall étaient avec lui alors que les autres attendaient dans la grande salle. Dumbledore était également présent et il n'avait pas l'air au courant de l'offre.

« QU'est-ce que c'est. Il se peut que je n'accepte pas. » Leur dit Harry.

« Nous souhaitions que vous repreniez le poste de directeur de cette école. »

« QUOI ? NON. » Cria Harry de choc. « J'ai encore une année à faire et je suis bien trop jeune. Juste parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, » Harry se tut quand un membre du Conseil leva la main. Snape et McGonnagall étaient choqués et Draco Malfoy stupéfait. Dumbledore baissa les yeux pour cacher son dédain et sa colère. Il était battu et cela rendait sa défaite complète.

« Nous savons qu'il vous reste une année mais aujourd'hui vous êtes la figure la plus respectée et vous serez celui que les Serpentards écouterons. L'école va être désormais remplie de Gryffondors triomphants et de Serpentards sur la défensive. Nous voulons diffuser la situation avant que les Serpentards ne se mettent sur la défensive et ne se remettent à créer des problèmes.

Ce fut ce fossé que nous n'avons pas réussi à contenir qui a créé tant de problèmes dans le passé. Vous aurez les professeurs McGonnagall et Snape et tous les autres pour vous aider. Les étudiants vous obéiront et ferons de réels efforts pour s'unir. Veuillez y penser avant de refuser. McGonnagall sera la directrice adjointe et vous obtiendrez toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin de nous tous. Le Ministère n'interviendra pas contrairement à dans le passé et je pense comme tous ceux présents que vous pouvez le faire. Ne répondez pas maintenant. Réfléchissez-y M Potter. »

Harry était stupéfait et il pouvait sentir le choc de McGonnagall et Snape. Harry fit un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne se dispersent.

Harry se dirigea dans la Grande salle où Snape et McGonnagall le dirent aux autres qui en furent également choqués. Hermione, toutefois, avait l'air pensive.

« Tu sais Harry, ils ont un point. Ce moment est le plus difficile et sera le plus troublé. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffle se moqueront des Serpentards et les attaqueront même uniquement parce qu'ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Ils auront peur d'être trainés au Ministère pour avoir démontré des traits de mangemorts.

Avec toi aux commandes, cela facilitera les choses. Tous les Serpentards, e commençant par Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Nott et les autres s'assureront dans l'année qu'il leur reste que les autres disent qu'Harry Potter est juste et écoutera toujours les Serpentards. Les Serpentards ont besoin de cette sorte d'assurance ces prochaines années jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à mettre le passé derrière eux. Nous avons également besoin de ces années pour faire confiance aux Serpentards en dehors de ceux qui nous ont donné leurs serments. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela Harry mais je pense que tu dois accepter. »

Snape acquiesça. « Elle dit la vérité. Cela sera difficile si tout cela entraine un élargissement du fossé entre les maisons à cause cette fois de Gryffondors victorieux. Pense à cela enfant. »

Harry soupira et regarda McGonnagall qui lui fit un sourire de sympathie. Draco lui fit un sourire et lui dit succinctement d'accepter. Harry ne répondit pas. On lui avait donné du temps et il avait décidé de prendre ce temps pour réfléchir.

On était le 31 août, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. La nouveauté était le nouveau directeur. Son, nom, Harry James Potter. Il avait l'unique position d'être à la fois élève et directeur. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'une telle chose se produisait.

Une semaine après que le Conseil ait posé sa bombe, Harry avait accepté le poste de directeur et les barrières de protection de l'école lui avaient été transférées. Ces dernières le rendaient étrangement à l'aise. Sa magie les rendait dix fois plus fortes, faisant en sorte que le château rayonne comme s'il était neuf.

McGonnagall était toujours directrice adjointe et Snape toujours le professeur de potions. Bill Weasley avait démissionné de Gringotts pour reprendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. La malédiction avait été levée par la mort de Voldemort et Bill pourrait désormais demeurer à ce poste pour de nombreuses années futures.

Dumbledore se retira dans l'anonymat et passa le reste de ses jours à ressasser ses erreurs. Il avait perdu ses postes, son statut et sa place dans le monde sorcier en trois articles du Chicaneur. Il était extrêmement amer mais n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit à cause des souvenirs compromettants. Personne ne l'approchait et personne ne l'appelait. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Même quand il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse, les gens ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui sourire ou de le saluer. Il était devenu n'importe quel sorcier faisant son shopping. C'était sa pire punition après avoir tant aimé être au centre des politiques pendant plus d'un siècle. Il était maintenant vraiment seul, encore plus seul que quand Harry avait été chez les Dursleys.

Harry avait fait un voyage de plus chez les Dursleys. Les gobelins l'accompagnaient et il retira toutes les barrières de protection. Il fut choqué de découvrir que sa tante n'avait pas encaissé le chèque qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle avait rougi en le voyant, son oncle avait gardé le silence tout comme Dudley. Harry expliqua en quelques mots que puisqu'il était en sécurité, il enlevait les barrières. Il leur demanda d'encaisser le chèque, qu'il n'avait aucune rancune envers eux. Ils étaient toujours silencieux Harry haussa les épaules et avait disparu, pensant qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Un an plus tard, il apprit que sa tante avait encaissé le chèque et il reçut une lettre brève le remerciant.

Harry et ceux de son côté avaient été très occupés les trois semaines avant la rentrée. Rémus s'était réveillé trois jours après la défaite de Voldemort et avait été mis au parfum des événements. Il fut étonné en voyant le fantôme et amer d'avoir loupé le duel en le voyant dans la pensine.

Le jour où Harry devint directeur, il appela tous ces gens à diner le premier de son mandat de directeur. Il y inclut Narcissa Malfoy et les Serpentards qui étaient venus à lui trois jours avant la rentrée pour changer de côté.

Harry les remercia tous de leur aide et leur assura de son soutien s'ils avaient besoin d'aide dans le futur. Il parla également officiellement au monde sorcier et la presse ce matin là. Ils s'étaient tous réunis une semaine après la victoire et avait répondu à toutes leurs questions. Les gens avaient posé des questions dans la matinée et Harry avait répondu jusqu'au déjeuner avant de terminer les interviews.

Le lendemain il reçut l'ordre de Merlin première classe avec Snape pour services exemplaires rendus au monde sorcier. Arran Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Ria Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini reçurent des médailles spéciales tandis que tous les autres Serpentards, Hermione, Neville, Rémus et Mme Longdubat reçurent des félicitations spéciales du Ministère.

Amélia Bones fut nommée chef du Mangemagot en plus de ses devoirs de directeur des Aurors. Son premier acte fut de déclarer toutes les races égales et commença les processus pour donner des droits égaux à tous.

L'orphelinat fut le premier à ouvrir et depuis son ouverture il y a trois semaines avait déjà 418 élèves, orphelins, des nés de moldus abandonnés et des loups-garous. Molly Weasley était à la tête de l'orphelinat et avait pour rôle de le faire tourner. Elle confortait tous les petits traités comme des parias par leurs familles et donnait de l'espoir à ceux qui avaient perdu leurs parents. Elle les maternait tous.

L'université Black fut confiée à Arran Lestrange qui devint le premier directeur de ce qui allait devenir l'université la plus prestigieuse du monde sorcier. Il était aussi professeur d'ancienne magie et devint très respecté. Après de nombreuses années de dur labeur, de conditions de vie et de morale exemplaires, il perdit les stigmates associés avec son nom.

L'école du Rose Cottage fut dirigée par Hermione Granger qui en devint la première directrice. L'école se munit d'une bibliothèque qui fit très rapidement ombre à celle de Poudlard. La directrice adjointe en fut Pansy Parkinson. Elle enseignait également les potions et transmis à tous les élèves le sarcasme des Serpentards.

Le centre de conseils fut un grand succès et Rémus en fut le directeur. Il avait les portraits de ses amis dans son bureau et ensemble ils interrogeaient et conseillaient ceux qui y venaient désespérés. Ils repartaient tous avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les moyens de vivre dignement. Au début, uniquement les loups-garous venaient pour la potion tue-loup mais au fil du temps les vampires, elfes de maison et autres créatures de la nuit venaient plein d'espoir et ne repartaient jamais déçus.

Le monde sorcier brilla de nouveau et ceux qui y étaient au cœur étaient déterminés à ne jamais permettre le retour de tels jours sombres. Ils travaillèrent dur et firent de leur mieux pour faire de leur monde un meilleur endroit.

Voldemort prit le rôle du secrétaire d'Harry sans qu'on ait eu à le lui demander et il donna des conseils utiles sur de nombreux sujets. Il avait toujours le sentiment et le disait à haute voix que rien ne marchait mieux qu'un doloris et que si Harry voulait réussir, il devait essayer. En dehors de telles suggestions, il donna de nombreux conseils très utiles et resta à Poudlard où il assura sa supériorité sur les autres fantômes. Il prit la position du Baron sanglant d'être le seul à pouvoir contrôler Peeves.

Voldemort prit un malin plaisir à terroriser Ron et Ginny cette année. Il leur donna toutes sortes de cauchemars en leur parlant des bons vieux jours où il tuait, violait et de ces méthodes créatives de torture. Il leur donna des descriptions tellement horribles qu'ils en étaient terrorisés.

Tandis qu'Harry avait ses propres quartiers en tant que directeur, Hermione Granger demeura dans les dortoirs. Elle était préfète e chef avec Draco Malfoy comme préfet en chef et elle ne regardait même pas Ron et Ginny. Cela avait marqué le début de rumeurs au sujet de la fin du trio puisque Ron ne s'était vu desservi aucune citations ni médailles à la différence de nombreuses autres personnes. Lui et Ginny finirent leur temps à Poudlard misérablement, seul et sans amis. Toutefois ils n'essayent jamais de s'excuser auprès d'Harry ou d'Hermione. Ils n'en n'avaient pas le courage.

Ron et Ginny déménagèrent de chez leurs parents pour vivre avec Percy après la défaite de Voldemort. Aucun de leur parent ne fut contre. Ron, après fini ses études, réunit ses économies avec celles de Ginny pour créer un magasin de seconde main vendant des objets recyclés. Ils se firent suffisamment d'argent pour survivre.

Après quelques années, Ron, Ginny et Percy eurent le courage de rendre visite à leurs parents. Après encore d'autres années, ils furent même invités à diner la veille de Noël.

Ron épousa une sorcière à ses trente ans et Ginny épousa le frère de la femme de Ron. Lentement ils réussirent à se poser. Percy resta au Ministère et devint finalement le chef du service de cheminette. Il accepta cette vie et épousa Penelope qui l'aimait.

Les jumeaux se marièrent eux aussi à des jumelles moldues qui partageaient leur amour des blagues et étaient tombées amoureuses du monde sorcier. Ils eurent deux paires de jumeaux chacun avant de prendre conscience de la terreur qu'ils avaient causé à leurs parents et famille.

Bill épousa Fleur et Charlie Elrida, une fille rencontrée en Roumanie. Les farces et attrapes Weasley rencontraient un franc succès et les jumeaux devinrent très riches au fil des ans.

Arthur et Molly Weasley demeurèrent au Terrier et s'occupaient désormais avec bonheur de leurs petits enfants et des enfants de l'orphelinat.

Tous les enfants nés de moldus et ceux vivant dans le monde sorcier envoyaient leurs enfants au Rose Cottage. Sans la rivalité entre les maisons, les enfants formaient des amitiés qui perduraient bien après leur entrée à Poudlard et leur répartition dans des maisons différentes. Désormais on observait une compétition saine au lieu de la haie d'antan.

Le monde sorcier vota en faveur de garder leur monde secret et tous les parents de nés de moldus furent tenus au silence au sujet du monde secret.

Dudley Dursley épousa une moldue amoureuse de la boxe et de lui dans cet ordre. Ils eurent six enfants tous magiques. Dès qu'Harry lut dans les livres qu'un enfant magique était né chez les Dursleys, il transplana chez eux et exigea qu'on lui remette la petite fille. Même si c'était l'enfant de Dudley, Harry avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas l'enfant prendre sa place dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Les Dursleys furent horrifiés que l'enfant était magique et plus que prêts à abandonner le bébé. Toutefois, Joanna Dursley donna un coup de poing à ses beaux-parents et leur brisa le nez les rendant nasillards pour le reste de leur vie. Elle menaça de quitter Dudley si on lui enlevait son enfant et puisque Dudley était vraiment amoureuse d'elle et la craignait, il accepta de garder la petite fille.

Ils demandèrent poliment à Pétunia et Vernon Dursley de se tenir éloignés pour toujours de leur famille par leur belle-fille qui exigea ensuite d'un Harry choqué des preuves de magie. Craignant de voir son nez être cassé Harry retira sa baguette et conjura de nombreuses choses. Elle hurla de joie quand Harry lui assura que sa fille pourrait elle aussi faire tout cela. Elle jura qu'elle aurait autant d'enfants qu'elle pourrait et pria pour qu'ils soient tous magiques. Elle terrifia les pauvres Dursleys qui eurent l'impression d'être puis par le destin pour leurs mauvais traitements envers Harry.

Elle dit que sa fille était précieuse et traita sa belle-mère de sale chameau et son beau-père de gros babouin pour ne pas comprendre. Ils gardèrent le silence de peur qu'elle ne leur brise d'autres parties de leur anatomie. Elle demanda ensuite à Harry pourquoi il avait cru nécessaire de lui enlever son amour de bébé. Quand Harry lui dit sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas que sa nièce vive dans un placard sous les escaliers et être leur esclave comme il l'avait été, elle se tourna vers des Dursleys tout tremblants. Elle bomba le torse, fit face au cheval et au babouin, les menaça de son poing avant de les mettre à la porte. Elle se tourna vers Dudley. Celui-ci trembla de peur mais elle ne lui fit rien elle avait trop besoin de lui pour continuer à avoir des enfants magiques.

Harry en rit pendant des années en se rappelant cette scène. La petite fille fut nommée Lily. Joanna avait appelé sa fille ainsi juste pour insulter Pétunia. Elle envoya Lily au Rose Cottage quand elle en fut en âge. Elle avait des cheveux auburn comme la mère d'Harry et des yeux verts magnifiques. Joanna avait nommé Harry comme parrain. Les Dursleys ne dirent pas un mot n'osant pas.

Draco Malfoy épousa Ria et ils furent très heureux. Ils eurent six enfants qui furent très, très aimés. Narcissa ne vécut que pour ses petits enfants et leur donna tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner à Draco. Deux années après la mort de Voldemort, elle joignit l'orphelinat et travailla à donner de l'amour à tous les enfants qui n'en n'avaient pas reçus.

Blaise et Pansy devinrent un couple et se marièrent bien plus tard. Ils eurent un fils ce qui leur suffire largement.

Snape, à la surprise de tout le monde, épousa Emmeline Vance et eut trois enfants deux filles et un garçon qui grâce à dieu n'héritèrent pas de son nez crochu. Snape aimait ses enfants mais Harry était spécial. Il avait représenté l'espoir de Snape et même aujourd'hui le lien qu'ils partageaient était précieux et spécial.

Rémus épousa Tonks quand elle menaça de le castrer s'il ne le faisait pas et ile eurent un fils qui fut un métamorphomage et non un loup-garou. James et Sirius se moquèrent sans merci de Rémus mais comme il y était habitué, il ne réagira pas en dehors d'un rougissement permanent.

Arran Lestrange épousa Luna Lovegood après quelques années avec la bénédiction de son père. Arran avait montré un grand intérêt dans les créatures adulées par Luna. Ils furent très heureux et eurent deux enfants un garçon et une fille. Arran nomma son fils Régulus et sa fille en hommage à la mère de Luna Emilie.

Harry demanda à Hermione de sortir avec lui pendant leur septième année et ils sortirent ensemble. Ils se marièrent le jour des 20 ans d'Harry. Ils eurent six enfant quatre garçons et deux filles. Son aîné fut appelé Sirius James. Ils étaient très aimés par leurs deux parents, leurs grands-parents, Sirius Snape, Arran et tous les autres. Harry nomma Snape comme parrain de Sirius. Snape fronça les sourcils quand il dut appeler Sirius par son prénom parce qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler son filleul Potter. Il supplia, plaida menaça et ensorcela Harry pour qu'il change le prénom de son fils mais Harry n'en dérogeait pas et lui dit sans sympathie que c'était sa punition pour avoir choisi « les serpentards règnent » pour activer leurs oreillettes. Snape en fut époustouflé et s'étonna de la rancœur des Potters et des moyens qu'ils mettent en œuvre pour se venger. Il dit à Harry que c'était digne d'un Serpentard, espérant qu'Harry changerait d'avis mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne plia pas.

McGonnagall était ravie de ses neveux et nièces. Harry, Arran, Draco et Snape lui avaient demandé d'être la marraine de tous leurs enfants et elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle passait maintenant son temps à les gâter.

Pour toutes ces familles, Voldemort était le fantôme familial. Chaque enfant traitait le Seigneur des ténèbres sans aucun respect comme chaque enfant savait le faire. Voldemort s'en fit une raison après tout, si vous vouliez vivre éternellement vous deviez faire des concessions, n'est-ce pas.

**Ils vécurent tous très heureux.**

**Pourvu que ça dure pour l'éternité**

FIN


End file.
